Haru Potter
by Ricky Otaku
Summary: Because of a terrible war in the wizarding world in Japan, the Japanese magic school Mahoutokoro remained close for three years. After the war, a lot of young wizards and witches couldn't attend Mahoutokoro. This is how an old Hogwarts student native from Japan was allowed to open a temporary school for those young wizards, including the one known as "the girl who survived".
1. Chapter 1

**I everyone! I recently made a post about which Hogwarts Houses the Akuma no Riddle characters would fit the most, and since the idea of a crossover between those two universes seems to interest some people, I decided to give it a try and wrote a fic about. The story takes place in the same universe as Harry Potter, but in 2018 (so almost 20 years after the last HP book timeline). I hope you'll like it.**

 **ps: Daily reminder for those who didn't read any of my fics before, I'm not an English native so it's plausible that I might have done some mistakes.**

* * *

Looking through the window, Haru could see that the bus was going on an abnormal speed. It was like everything around them was moving incredibly fast, but she knew that it wasn't the case. It was the bus that was moving that way.

"Excuse me, may I sit here?"

Without even looking at the other person, Haru replied: "sure".

She then saw a girl around her age sitting in front of her. The other girl smiled politely, which Haru replied with a friendly smile. Despite looking like a teenager, the girl in front of her had a rather mature gaze in her golden eyes.

"Nervous?" the other girl suddenly asked. "Is the wizarding world something new for you?"

"Uh? Wizar...What are you talking about?" Haru replied, trying to play dumb.

"Don't worry. I'm a witch too. Everyone on that bus is a wizard. Muggles can't see the bus."

"Muggles?"

"Humans without magics. They are also known as no-majs. Just by the way you reacted by those words, I suppose you were never exposed to magic before, am I right? So you must be a muggle-born."

Before Haru could ask what it means, the bus suddenly stopped. Multiple people, teenagers, went aboard and sat. A young girl with fluffy brown hair approached from their seat and, since the bus was almost full, she sat on the seat next to Haru.

"Oh, uh...Hi. Um, just to be sure...you're witches too, right? I am...in the right bus?"

"Uh? Witches? Are you sure you're alright? But yes, this is the right bus for you, we're going to the asylum," the golden eyed girl replied with a sly smile.

"W-What!? No, I'm not crazy, I'm really a wi...Ah, I wasn't supposed to say that in front of muggles, now I have to use a spell to make you forget...what it is again? More importantly, I have to go take the right bus…"

But before the brunette could rose up, the other girl suddenly put her hand on her shoulder and smiled in a comforting way.

"Sorry, it was too easy. Don't worry, we're witches too, it's the right bus."

"Ah, it was just a joke...haha...don't do that ever again."

"I can't promise anything."

Seeing that the brunette looked far from being amused, Haru tried to calm things down.

"A-Anyway, it seems that we're all going to the same place. Perhaps...you would want to talk about it?" Haru proposed.

"You mean Myojo Academy? Is it a magic school?" the brunette asked.

"Not exactly," the golden eyed girl replied. "But this is where wizards from our regions go in order to access the real magic school, Hogwarts High."

"Ah, I see...Okay no, I don't really understand. I'm not really used to all of that, it's still new to me. Oh, by the way, my name is Kenmochi Shiena, nice to meet you."

"Ah, I completely forgot to introduce myself. I'm Shuto Suzu."

"Me, It's Ichinose Haru!"

Suzu suddenly looked surprised when she heard her name, but she said nothing about it. Shiena had no reaction, other than a normal one after hearing someone's name for the first time.

"So Ichinose, Shuto, I was wondering...why the school is named that way? Isn't Hogwarts the magic school in England? But we're staying in Japan, right? Isn't there another Japanese school?"

"For you to not know that, you are indeed new to this world. Let me guess, you're a muggle-born?" Suzu asked with curiosity.

"Yes, I am...is there a problem with that?" Shiena replied, a little bit suspicious.

"Not with me, I couldn't care less about the purity of blood. It doesn't make any sense anyway. Magic isn't in the blood, it's a gene," Suzu explained. "But it does explain why you don't know about that, since you were raised in a muggle family. But there are people out there who despise muggle-borns, especially pure-blood families. And it became worse after that event, the same event that caused the existence of Hogwarts High. Would you like to hear more about it?"

"Of course we want! Right, Ichinose?"

"Uh? Oh, yeah, sure…" Haru replied, still confused about why Suzu had called her a muggle-born.

"Very well," Suzu began to say, with a smile clearly showing that she was the type of person who liked to act as a teacher. "It all begins with a certain pure-blood family that was a little bit too much into dark magic. Students from Mahoutokoro, the magic school in Japan, who tried dark magic were immediately expelled, which created a lot of frustration and anger among them. The pure-blood family used that to start a rebellion against the school. They build an army of dark magic partisan, and attack the school. But it was only a distraction to them, that family never really cared about Mahoutokoro. All they wanted was a distraction so they could attack the Japanese Ministry of Magic. That family true goal was not only to legalize the use of dark magic, but also to force their belief on others, that family was a pure-blood supremacist one. But another group decided to take advantage of this rebellion to fight for their own agenda. It was a clan fully composed of muggle-born wizards, all adopted. Well, they didn't view themselves as wizards, but muggles, or rather, humans. To them, pure and half-bloods weren't humans. They felt frustrated by the despise they received by a lot of wizards, and even felt that wizards were oppressing muggles. They wanted to destroy Mahoutokoro and reveal the wizarding worlds to muggles. All of this created a devastating war in Japan, and no one could attend Mahoutokoro for years. When the war was finally stopped and both groups responsible for it eliminated, peace came back in the country, and Mahoutokoro was reopened. But because of that, lot's of kids who should have attended were now teenagers, with no magical education. The school wasn't interested in teaching to them, as well as those who couldn't pursue their studies due to the war and were now judged too old. Let's say Mahoutokoro is really strict about ages."

"Wait, when did this war happen? I didn't remember anything like that happening in Japan," Shiena suddenly interrupted.

"Ah, that's because the war happened in the wizarding world. The Ministry of Magic did their best to avoid the muggle world to be affected. Sure, there was a lot of lost, even for muggles, so it was a hard work to erase their memories and made them believe that those who died were killed in natural disasters. You must remember that 5 years ago, lots of _accidents_ happened, right?"

"Uh, yes...so the war happened 5 years ago. It's not that much. Then, what happened next?" Shiena asked.

"Technically, the war started 8 years ago, and ended 5 years ago, so it last 3 years. Mahoutokoro was attacked in the first year of the war, thus had to close for the students' protection. Then things slowly escalated and the real war only happened in the last year. It ended when the leader of the pure-blood family was eliminated. The rest of the family was executed shortly after, as well as the muggle-born clan. The family just lost their motivation after the death of their leader, and the clan became too daring after the defeat of their enemies and ended up easily captured. But even if Mahoutokoro reopened after the war, there was a problem. So many wizards couldn't attend education because they were too old, or had to drop their studies because of the war. Those people has still the right to have a magical education. This is why an old Hogwarts student, who was originated from Japan, decided to create a new school for those who couldn't attend Mahoutokoro anymore. The Japanese Ministry of Magic allowed it, and even made it an occasion to make an alliance with the English Ministry of Magic. Since the old student was from Hogwarts, they decided to make the new school a second campus for Hogwarts. Since the school is only meant to be a temporary one for the students who could no longer attend Mahoutokoro, they decided to keep the Hogwarts Houses for the second campus, to make it more simple. We were all supposed to go at Mahoutokoro, but since the war started when we were around 7 years old, the school closed because we could attend. Hogwarts High is active for 2 years and accept students from 15 years and more."

"So you mean that...we are the first year to go there who never went to Mahoutokoro before?" Shiena asked.

"Exactly," Suzu replied, looking happy to be so well listen. "All our senpai had at least spent a year at Mahoutokoro because the war, and were then unable to continue or go back there. Hogwarts High will continue to exist until the last young wizards who couldn't attend Mahoutokoro will finish their magical studies. Which means...the school will continue to exist for at least 6 more years I believe. After that, Mahoutokoro will be the sole magical school in Japan."

Haru discretely grabbed her chest. Hearing about that war caused her to feel some pain in her chest, and brought back some bad memories. Unlike Shiena, she knew about that war.

"Since our years is the first one who has received no magical education, I guess our classes will be easier, to let use the time to adjust. It's a good thing for you two, since you're muggle-born…"

"Uh, Shuto-san...why are you calling us muggle-born? We are witches too," Haru suddenly said.

"Ah, don't worry, it isn't an insult meant to diminish your witch statues, it simply means that you were born from muggle parents…"

"My mother was a witch," Haru interrupted.

Suzu suddenly went quiet.

"Was…?" Shiena dared to ask.

"She died 5 years ago, along with my father and brothers," Haru replied, before she smiled softly. "But I'm not sad. They died to protect me. They didn't want me to be sad, they wanted me to be happy. To see me smile, not cry. This is why I'm not sad, to honour their sacrifice."

Shiena went quiet too, looking surprised to see Haru being so optimistic while talking about her family's death.

"My condolence," Suzu said sincerely. "And what about your father, if it's okay to ask. Was he a wizard?"

"No, he wasn't. So I guess he was a muggle."

"I see. Then I was wrong. You aren't a muggle-born, but a half-blood. You're born from a witch and a muggle. But still, I feel like you didn't really know about the wizarding world until recently…"

The bus stopped once again. A young girl went inside the bus and looked around nervously, probably looking for a seat. Haru waved at her, to show her that there was a free seat near her. Shyly, the new girl approached them and sat next to Suzu. She immediately brushed some of her silver hair to make it hide half of her face, much to everyone's confusion.

"Uh, are you okay? Are you...a witch?" Shiena asked.

"I...yes, I think so…," the silver haired girl replied, almost as she was afraid.

"You are, otherwise you wouldn't have been able to see the bus," Suzu replied. "So, is there a reason why you're trying to hide your face? You don't have to answer if you don't want to."

The silver haired girl continued to brush her hair to hide her face, shivering slightly.

"It's because...I have...a...a scar…"

The new girl then went quiet, showing no sign of wanting to continue to talk. Shiena looked rather uncomfortable with the conversation, while Suzu looked somewhat intrigued. Haru could understand the silver haired girl's feelings, she could even relate personally. This is what gave Haru a sudden idea to try comforting her.

"There is nothing to be ashamed about scars," Haru suddenly said softly. "Myself, I have scars."

Haru suddenly began to unbutton her shirt, much to everyone's confusion.

"I-Ichinose!?" Shiena exclaimed, blushing. "What...What are you doing? Where's in a bus!"

"It's not what you think. I'm just merely proving my point."

Haru stopped unbuttoning her shirt when her collarbones were fully exposed, as well as the scar she had on her chest. A glimpse of interest appeared in Suzu's golden eyes, and the silver haired girl looked at her with surprise. Shiena looked dumbfounded.

"See? And I have few more. I'm usually hiding them, because I don't want others to feel sorry for me. But I'm not ashamed of them, they are a part of me, and they will always be. And...ah, sorry, I didn't even ask you your name! Mine is Ichinose Haru."

"I'm..Banba...Mahiru…"

The silver haired girl continued to gaze at Haru's scar, before she suddenly brushed her hair out from her left eye, revealing a long scar that was covering half of her face. Haru smiled in a friendly way to her, which the other girl replied with a shy yet happy smile.

"Um, this scar, this X shape slightly looking like a butterfly, could it be...Ichinose-san, where did you get it?" Suzu suddenly asked with curiosity.

Haru buttoned her shirt, kind of uncomfortable with Suzu's question.

"It's...a witch who did this to me," Haru replied. "Why?"

"Because it looks identical to the scar the girl who defeated the pure-blood family leader. The latter tried to kill her with the death curse but for an unknown reason, the curse didn't work on the girl and was sent back to the dark witch, killing her instead. The curse left a scar that, according to the books I read, looks exactly the same as yours. In fact, your name was even mentioned in some of those books. That's why I knew your name was familiar to me…"

"Wait, do you mean...yes, I have read about someone who survived the death curse, a certain...yes, I remember! You must be Haru Potter, isn't it!?" Shiena exclaimed.

Following the brunette's statement, everyone became silent for a moment.

"Uh...My name is Ichinose Haru, not Potter…"

"Kenmochi-san, I believe you're mixing up Ichinose-san with Harry Potter, a British wizard who also survived the death curse a long time ago," Suzu replied. "Anyway, it seems that you didn't know about that."

"No, I didn't...I always thought it was just a regular dark witch who did that to me...I lost consciousness after the attack so I never knew I...caused her death."

"Don't feel bad about that Ichinose, that witch tried to kill you. And you didn't cause her death on purpose, that evil witch got what she deserves. It's karma," Shiena replied.

Even so, Haru still felt guilty. She knew that it wasn't her fault and that she was nearly killed, but she couldn't help but think that she had blood on her hands. She already felt guilty about her family's death, she didn't want to feel responsible for any more death.

The bus finally stopped. The students went out and discovered that they were in front of a big school, on a campus.

"Myojo Academy," Suzu began to say. "The school is closed today, to avoid muggle students to see a bunch of new students arrived and then disappeared."

A tall man with black hair suddenly approached them, waving at them with a friendly smile on his face.

"Ah, you must be the new students! My name is Mizorogi Ataru, and I'll be one of your teachers. Follow me, I'll bring you where your fellow first-year classmates are."

Haru, Suzu, Shiena and Banba followed the teacher inside the school, where he left them in a classroom so he could go retrieve the other first-year students.

Already waiting in the room there was an elementary school-looking girl, holding hands with an adult-looking girl. There was also a short blond girl. Haru honestly wondered if they were really first-year students.

"So which house you think you'll end up in? Personally, I think I would fit in Slytherin," Suzu said.

"Uh, the house with a snake as crest? Isn't the house with the darkest wizards and full of pure-blood supremacists?" Shiena asked with some disdain in her voice.

"I can't deny that Slytherin had a lot of dark wizards in it and was built on discriminatory values, but not all Slytherin are bad or have prejudice. I may be a pure-blood, but I don't care about such thing, as I already told you. But I can't deny that I'm cunning."

"You, a pure-blood? I thought you were a half one, since you don't seem...Anyway, Gryffindor seems like a good choice, Ravenclaw too, and Hufflepuff isn't so bad. Really, anything except Slytherin…," Shiena added.

"Gryffindor is overrated, Ravenclaw is full of pretentious snobs, and Hufflepuff...no one wants to be a Hufflepuff. It's where those without talents go," The blond girl suddenly said. "Slytherin is definitely the best choice."

Despite those harsh words, she was giving off a rather friendly vibe.

"Excuse me? Slytherin, the best choice? You must be a pure-blood," Shiena replied with contempt.

"There's nothing wrong with being proud of your heritage. And Slytherin isn't all about blood, but being ambitious. It's the best house if you want to succeed in life," the blond girl added calmly, smiling. "Ah, by the way, I'm Hashiri Nio."

"I'm Ichinose Haru, nice to…"

But because she could finish, Nio rushed towards her, with sparkles in her eyes.

"No way, you...you're _the_ Ichinose Haru, the one who survived the death curse from the dark witch?!"

"Um...apparently, yes," Haru replied, trying to smile despite the uncomfort she was feeling.

"You're the second one to survive to the death curse, the first one was Harry Potter...ah, Haru, Harry...Haru Potter!" Nio exclaimed, laughing at her own joke.

Mizorogi finally came back with some new students. One of them was a boyish-looking girl with short blue hairs, who looked really cold and even wary of everyone.

"Everyone is here now. Welcome to all new students! It's now time to go to your real new school, thanks to a portkey. Everyone, when I say it, touch the desk over there."

Following the teachers' instruction, everyone got around the desk and, when Mizorogi asked them, they all touch the desk at the same time. Haru felt like she was spinning, everything was blurry around her. This sensation eventually stopped, and she realized that they weren't in the classroom anymore. They were inside of what appeared to be an old hut.

"Everyone, follow me!" Mizorogi asked happily, as he exited the hut.

The students follow him and all went out from the hut. Haru was surprised when she discovered what was outside. They were definitely not at Myojo Academy anymore, nor the cities. In front of them, there was a castle, surrounded by nature. They seemed to be in the middle of a big forest. Mizorogi suddenly turned back to look at them, with a big smile on his face.

"Everyone, welcome to Hogwarts High, your new home for the next three years!"

* * *

 **So all this war thing was an attempt for me to explain why a bunch of Japanese characters living in Japan could possibly have Hogwarts Houses. But don't worry, all this war background won't be use as a mere excuse for that, it will play an important part in the story.**

 **Should I continue this crossover? And in which Houses you think each AnR should go? Don't hesitate to tell me your opinions in a review!**


	2. Chapter 2

"So those are the new students for this year. Would you mind if give them a tour of the school before the sorting ceremony? I believe that a tour with a fellow student could be beneficial for them."

The one who said that was a teenage girl with long black hair tied into two pigtails, with light blue eyes and glasses. She was wearing the Hogwarts uniform, and her tie was blue with white stripes, with a crest representing an eagle on her black robe. Haru felt like she had a mature, serious and responsible vibe.

"Oh my, I was about to suggest the same thing."

Haru turned back and discovered an elegant-looking girl, with long orange hair and blue eyes. She was wearing the same uniform as the other girl, but her tie was green with silver stripes, and a crest representing a snake was on her robe. Haru noticed that Shiena looked at this girl with what appeared to be mistrust.

"Oh, I was kind of expecting that one of you would propose that, but I'm even more happy to see both of you suggesting that! Very well, I'll let you give a tour to our new friends! Then, I'll go join the other teachers." Mizorogi accepted, as he walked away.

The two new girls glared at each other. Haru could feel some tension between them, but nothing hostile. Then they looked at the new students and, while the black haired girl remained stoic, the other smiled at them.

"Hi, my name is Hanabusa Sumireko, and I am the prefect of the Slytherin House. Welcome in Hogwarts High."

"I'm Kaminaga Kouko, prefect of the Ravenclaw House. I hope you'll all respect the rules and do honour to your school."

Suzu approached from both Haru and Shiena to whisper to their ears.

"Um, perhaps Ravenclaw would be a good choice for me after all."

Shiena let out a weak muffled laugh, while Haru wasn't sure to understand why Suzu said that. Suddenly, she noticed that Sumireko was gazing at her with intensity.

"You...Yes, I know who you are," the Slytherin prefect said, as she approached Haru." You are the one known as "the girl who survived"…"

Even if Sumireko was still smiling, Haru felt some bitterness in her voice, but she didn't know why. The other students then all gazed at Haru with surprise and amazement in their eyes.

"H-Hi, I'm Ichinose Haru, nice to meet you," she replied with a polite smile.

"You know, Slytherins are known to be quite resourceful, which is a great quality for a survivor. Perhaps I'll have the honour to have the girl who survived in my house," Sumireko added.

"Hanabusa, I think it's time for us to begin the tour. We don't have much time before the sorting ceremony," Kouko suddenly said with a severe expression.

Sumireko resigned herself to stop her conversation and the tour began.

"The Hanabusa family is a powerful and wealthy family in the wizarding world," Suzu commented in a whisper.

"So she's from one of those pure-blood family. No wonder why she's a Slytherin," Shiena mumbled. "Ichinose, be careful. It looks like the snake wants to bite you. Once the venom is in you, it would be too late to go back."

"But, Hanabusa-san doesn't look like a bad person," Haru replied.

"Evil can look charming," Shiena said.

"Hey you, no chatting during the tour!" Kouko suddenly reprimanded.

They all went quiet, with a shameful expression, and the tour continued.

* * *

The Sorting ceremony happened in the Great Hall. There was four long table, and multiple students sitting at them. One table had students wearing the same uniform as Kouko, so they must be the Ravenclaw students, while another one was clothed like Sumireko, so the Slytherin students. For the other two tables, the students were wearing red ties with golden stripes, while the other it was yellow one with black stripes. Kouko went to sit with the other Ravenclaw, while Sumireko joined the Slytherin table. Near her, there was a pink haired girl who looked like an adult and seemed bored, and a purple haired girl with blue-green eyes who looked really cheerful. Haru discovered with amazement and hunger the feast on each table.

"Those with the red tie and a lion crest are the Gryffindor students," Suzu began to explain to Haru, "and those with the yellow tie and a badger crest are the Hufflepuff students."

The first year students followed the two prefects and stopped when they were in front of the four tables. Next to them was another table, but this one was composed of adults. Among them, there was Mizorogi, and next to him there was another man with white hair and wearing sunglasses. Near them, there was a dark-skinned woman and another one with long red hair and glasses, which the light reflecting on them didn't allow Haru to see her eyes. Mizorogi suddenly rose up and smiled to the students.

"Welcome everyone to Hogwarts High. I hope you'll enjoy your school life here. Before we begin the Sorting ceremony, I wish to introduce myself. I'm Mizorogi Ataru, professor of transfiguration, as well as the Head of Hufflepuff House. I'll let my colleagues introduce themselves too."

The other professors proceeded to introduce themselves. This is how Haru learned that the white haired man's name was Kaiba and that he was head of the Slytherin House, the dark-skinned haired woman was Irena and Head of the Ravenclaw House, and the red haired woman was named Akaza Mina, Head of the Gryffindor House. Then, Mizorogi brought an old looking pointy hat.

"The Sorting ceremony may now begin. When I call your name, come to sit here. I'll but the sorting hat on your head to know in which house you belong. The first one is...Kenmochi Shiena!"

With some shyness, Shiena approached Mizorogi and sat on the chair. The teacher then put the sorting hat on her head and Haru was surprised to see what appeared to be a face on the hat. It didn't take so long before the hat talk, much to Haru's surprise, who didn't expect an inanimate object to be able to speak.

"Hufflepuff!" the sorting hat said.

At first, Shiena looked a little bit disappointed, but then she sighed in relief. Haru remembered that Shiena wanted everything except Slytherin, but that Hufflepuff wasn't her first choice, which must explain her reaction. Regardless, Shiena rose up with a smile and went to join her future classmates at the Hufflepuff table, who were cheering her. Haru saw a redhead girl giving a friendly pat on Shiena's shoulder when she sat next to her.

"Namatame Chitaru!" Mizorogi called.

The tall mature-looking girl Haru had seen sooner in the Myojo's classroom rose up and sat on the chair. The hat barely brushed her head that it already said a house's name.

"Gryffindor!"

This time, it was the students at the Gryffindor who clapped in their hands. Chitaru seemed somewhat shy about the attention she was getting, and went to join her fellow Gryffindor.

After few more, a name familiar to Haru was called.

"Shuto Suzu!" Mizorogi called.

Suzu rose up and sat on the chair. The sorting hat was put on her head. Haru found that the hat looked somewhat confused for a moment, before finally speaking.

"Ravenclaw!"

A sly smile appeared on Suzu's lips, as she looked at the Ravenclaw's prefect. Her future classmates cheered her, as she sat with them, near Kouko.

"Banba Mahiru!" Mizorogi called.

The silver haired girl shivered a little before she rose up. She nervously went to the chair and the hat was put on her head. It took a moment for the sorting hat to finally decided in which house she was going to be sent.

"Hufflepuff!"

The Hufflepuff table cheered, which seemed to slightly frightened Mahiru. With some hesitation, she went to join them. Shiena pat her shoulder in a comforting way.

"Kirigaya Hitsugi!"

It was now the childish-looking girl Haru had seen holding hands with Chitaru who went to the chair. The hat was put on her head and, after a slight moment of hesitation, the sorting hat made its choice.

"Ravenclaw!"

Hitsugi looked a little bit disappointed, but not surprised. The Ravenclaw table cheered as Hitsugi went to join them, but not without glancing at the Gryffindor table, or more exactly, at Chitaru.

"Ichinose Haru!" Mizorogi suddenly called.

Haru felt all gazes directed at her. It put her somewhat uncomfortable, but she still managed to remain calm as she went to the chair. The teacher then put the hat on her head.

"Um, let's see...I can see that you are really a resourceful girl, it's a common trait in Slytherin," the sorting hat whispered. "But other than that, you don't really fit that house. Your overall vibe feels like a Hufflepuff. I'm sure that in others eyes, you belong in that house. But I can see your true self, what's in your heart. I can see how brave you are. Yes, there's definitely a lion hiding inside of you. GRYFFINDOR!"

This time, the clapping and cheering were even more loud, coming from the Gryffindor table. They all seemed excited to have Haru in their house. Haru felt a little embarrassed about all the attention she was receiving, she didn't consider that she worth it. But she was kind of happy to see that her future classmates seemed to appreciate her, since she wanted to befriend as many people possible. She went to sit with her house, next to Chitaru, who gave her a warm smile.

"A-Azu...ma Tokaku!" Mizorogi called, almost choking when he said her name.

Everyone went quiet. All gazes were now directed at a blue haired girl, the boyish-looking one Haru had seen sooner. But unlike when they were gazing at Haru, they weren't looking at her with appreciation or admiration, but with suspicions, mistrust, and for some, even disgust. Completely ignoring all the despise she was inspiring, Tokaku rose up and walked towards Mizorogi.

"Tss, there's no need for her to do that, we all know what house she'll be in," a Gryffindor's student said with disdain.

"Uh? What do you mean?" Haru asked, confused.

"You don't know her family? They were all dark wizards who had been sorted into Slytherin. Her family went to study at Hogwarts to avoid being discovered as dark magic practitioner, sine Mahoutokoro can detect those who dared to use dark magic. And her family...they were the pure-blood supremacists and pro-dark magic who started the war. They were so awful that almost nobody dares to speak their name."

Haru didn't know what to think about that. This girl was from a family of dark wizards? And not anyone, the family who started the war, and Haru knew it was their leader who killed her family and tried to kill her. But despite that, Haru couldn't come to hate that girl. If she was here with them, then it must be because she had nothing to do with her family's crime. Haru didn't find any good reason to despise her.

Tokaku sat on the chair and the teacher, even if he remained as nice as he was with everyone else, seemed a little bit uneased with her. He then put the hat on her head. It took few seconds before the sorting hat gave its answer.

"Gryffindor!"

Pretty much everyone looked confused. Even Tokaku. Some people at the Gryffindor table even seemed offended, even whispered that the hat must have made a mistake. Suddenly, someone started to clap. Haru noticed that it was Chitaru, who didn't seem to share the negative feeling others have for Tokaku. Inspired by Chitaru's bravery, Haru began to clap to, followed by few other students. Tokaku didn't seem particularly affected by the lack of enthusiasm about her sorting, and went to sit at the table, alone, far from the other students. Haru couldn't help but feel bad for her.

"And last but not the least, Hashiri Nio!" Mizorogi called.

Nio went to the chair and sat, as the hat was but on her head. Then, something weird happened. The sorting hat remained quiet and thoughtful for a long, for few minutes. Its then looked like it was about to finally say something, but the hat suddenly looked really confused. It then finally spoke, but no one could have expected what it said.

"I sense no magic, she's no witch. She's a squib," the sorting hat said.

* * *

 **Do you agree with the sorting hat?**


	3. Chapter 3

**Thank you everyone for your support, you really motivated me to continue this fic :)**

* * *

"Hey, what's a squib?"

As soon as the Sorting ceremony and the feast were over, Haru had hasted to go see Suzu to ask this question. There was no doubt that Suzu was happy to receive such a question.

"It's the equivalent of a muggle-born, in the wizarding world. It's a person with a least one magical parent, but who have no magic. They are also known as wizard-born…"

"So Hashiri is a witch-born," Shiena added as she joined them, all students beginning to exit the great hall.

"I guess it would be the most appropriate term, but the magical community seems to prefer to call them squib," Suzu continue. "They are not even recorded in the magical record, as if the community wanted to act like they don't exist. Many pure-blood families even banished their family member if they are a squib."

"How awful of them, yet I'm not even surprised," Shiena replied with disdain.

"But, if squibs aren't in the magical records, how Hashiri-san ended up here? I mean, she must have received an invitation, like all of us. Isn't it weird?" Haru commented.

"Um, you're right, Ichinose-san. It is indeed strange. But I heard stories about squibs who tried to go to magic school despite their magic-less condition, because they knew where it was. Perhaps Hashiri-san knew but still tried to come here, in hope that perhaps she wasn't a squib."

"Looks like she's really a witch-born, the sorting hat confirmed it. She was so sure that she was going to be sorted in Slytherin, how ironic...not that I find that funny. Being like that in the magical community must be awful," Shiena said.

"Hey you three!" Kouko suddenly called them. "Stop chatting and go join your respective house."

Nervously, Shiena joined the other Hufflepuff students. Haru saw near her Mahiru and the redhead girl she saw during the sorting ceremony. Unlike Shiena who looked ashamed to have been reprimanded, Suzu smiled and gladly followed the prefect to join the other Ravenclaw students. Haru spotted Hitsugi among them, who kept gazing at the Gryffindor students.

Haru joined her own house and gave a friendly smile to everyone she saw, even Tokaku. But the latter simply ignored her. They then arrived in their dormitory, which was composed of a living room, and the common bedroom.

"Nice ceremony, wasn't it?"

Haru turned back and discovered the tall and mature-looking girl was talking to her, with a warm smile. Since the Sorting ceremony, Haru now knew her name.

"Yes, Namatame-san," Haru replied with a smile.

She then remembered what Chitaru did during the Sorting ceremony.

"You were the first how to cheer when Azuma-san was sorted into our house, despite...you know, despite what her family had done," Haru dared to say. "It was really brave of you."

"Uh? Oh, that. I wouldn't say it was particularly brave. She was sorted into our house, of course I needed to clap. Who cares about what her family had done in the past? Azuma shouldn't be judged for her family's crimes. She's a fellow Gryffindor and that's all that matters to me," Chitaru replied humbly.

Haru couldn't help but admire her. But it seemed that the feeling wasn't mutual among the Gryffindor students. Most of them had cringed when they heard the name "Azuma".

"We should get prepared for our classes tomorrow, and then go to sleep," Chitaru proposed, not noticing the negative vibe she had created by talking like that about Tokaku.

Haru agreed and started to unpack her stuff near her bed. She glanced at Tokaku quickly, who was in the bed the most recoiled from the others, and eventually go to sleep.

* * *

"Hi my dear students. Ah, you're so young and full of energy, really teenagehood is the best time of your life...Anyway, my name is Kisaki Silver, and I'll be your Astronomy teacher. Together we'll study the stars and planets. What else could I say...ah, I used to attend Hogwarts, the British one, and I was sorted into Slytherin. Ah, but don't worry, it's not because I was evil or anything, I just used to be a really ambitious teen. Today I would probably sort into another house...Anyway, nice to meet you all, and I hope we'll have a great year together!"

Professor Kisaki was a tall young-looking witch, slightly taller than Chitaru. Haru had the feeling she must be in her twenties, but she wasn't sure if she was in her early or late twenties. She had long dark blue hair that looked partially dyed and purple eyes. She had a gothic-looking makeup, with black lipstick and nails, and her robe was black and blue.

The second class Haru had was charms, a class she had in common with the Slytherin students.

"Okay everyone, zip it now! I'll be your charms teacher, Kaiba-sensei. I'm the Head of Slytherin house, and I used to be in that house when I was attending Hogwarts, even if the sorting hat hesitated for a long time between Slytherin and Ravenclaw. I warn you now, I'm not easy to deal with, but if you're doing as I say, then everything should be fine for you. Any questions? No one? Good, because I don't like questions."

Professor Kaiba was a tall man with white hair and wearing sunglasses. His robe was white and had a red shirt under it, and a black tie. He had continually a sly grin on her face. Haru noticed that Tokaku was gazing at him with annoyance.

"What a weird individual. Don't you agree, Ichinose-san?"

Haru noticed that Sumireko was sitting next to her. She wondered why a second-year student was in the class, but then remember that she was a prefect. The Gryffindor prefect was assisting to the first-year classes today, to make sure everything was alright.

"Ah, you may be right," Haru replied politely, not wanting to talk bad about her teacher.

"So you were sorted into Gryffindor after all...too bad, I really thought you would be into Slytherin."

"The hat said I didn't fit in Slytherin, even if I'm resourceful. Its said that I have a lion in my heart," Haru replied.

"Oh, is that so? Well, I supposed that bravery could also be a quality for a survivor," Sumireko commented. "Anyway, I guess that two survivors into the same house would have been...complicated. Perhaps it's better that way."

"Uh? What do you mean-"

"Hey, you, zip it! No talking in my class," Kaiba warned Haru, without looking mad, he was still grinning.

Haru wondered why he only reprimanded her and not Sumireko, but she said nothing. Sumireko smirked, and the class continued.

The next class was Defence Against the Dark Arts. This time, the teacher was the Head of the Gryffindor house.

"Hi, everyone. My name is Akaza Mina, and I'm charged to teach you about how to protect yourself against the dark arts. In my class you'll learn about evil spells such as hex and curses, and how to protect yourself from it. You'll also learn about monsters and dangerous creatures and how to deal with them. I hope we'll have a good year together and that you'll honour the Gryffindor House."

Professor Akaza was a medium-height and middle-aged woman with long red hair and wearing glasses. The light seemed to constantly reflect on them, hiding her eyes. Akaza was clothed in a typical and somewhat stereotypical witch outfit: a black robe and a witch hat. She didn't seem to have any distinctive sign and looked like the average witch. Then, when she glanced at Haru (well, Haru thought she did, it was hard to tell with those glasses), she smiled softly. Even if she was unsure if Akaza smiled at her, Haru decided to smile regardless.

For the flying class, they all went outside in what appeared to be some kind of gym field. A young woman in her early twenties was waiting for them. She had short brown hair and black eyes and was wearing a flashy red robe. But what Haru and probably all the students noticed first was the fact she had bat wings.

"Hello! Since you, poor wingless creatures, cannot fly without a broom, it's up to me, Rudy, to teach you the art of flying. Consider yourself lucky and grateful that, in my childhood, my wings weren't able to support my weight, anyway I was hiding them... So like any wingless beings, I had to learn how to fly on a broom. But since it was my destiny to be a flyer, I was quite talented when it comes to flying with a broom. Sure, nothing can beat wings and broom aren't as graceful, but it's still not bad. So everyone, take a broom, we're going to do some flying exercises. But first, let me show you how wonderful flying is! Ah, by the way, I used to be a Gryffindor, just like you. It's really the best house!"

Rudy talked in a really boastful and haughty way, but there was no actual meanness or despise in her voice. She then flew off, as she was doing some kind of show or something. The students looked at her with both amazement and fright.

It was now time for the Herbology class. Haru didn't think it was possible for someone to be even more white than Kaiba, but she had to change her mind when she met Wilma.

"Everyone, take a seat. I'm Wilma Schnabel, professor of herbology. When I was at Hogwarts, I used to be a Ravenclaw. In my class you'll learn about the magical properties of multiple plants, and experiment of various specimens. I used to work as a doctor, you know, the muggle equivalent of a healer. I may be a witch, but I lived in the muggle world for a while, I even studied in some of their muggle schools. All knowledge is valuable, even muggle ones."

Professor Schnabel had white curly hair tied up in a messy bun, red eyes, a pale skin and was wearing glasses and a white robe that looked like a lab coat. Haru spotted some scars on her neck, forehead and hands. She gave off a really creepy vibe, without looking particularly threatening.

They then met up with the other teachers, even if they have no classes with them today.

"My name is Nora Accidia, and I'll be your history of magic teacher," a mid-age woman with dark green hair and brown eyes with glasses said stoically.

"Hi everyone! I'm Irena, the Head of Ravenclaw, and I used to be in that house in Hogwarts. With me, you'll learn how to make various potions and the properties of ingredients. Let's have a great year together and let's hope no one will make their potion explode during my class!"

"Good afternoon everyone! We already met before, but I still want to introduce myself against, in case you had forgotten. I'm Mizorogi Ataru, I'm the Head of Hufflepuff House, as well as an old Hogwarts student in that house. I'll teach transfiguration, so you better be ready to turn rats into goblets!" he said cheerfully.

When they had met all their future teachers, school time was over, and the students were free to go.

* * *

"Oh, we're going to have Transfiguration class together, Ichinose!" Shiena said happily. "And Shuto, we're going to be together in History of magic!"

After school time, Haru reunited with Shiena and Suzu in the great hall. They were talking about their respective schedule.

"And it seems I'll be with Ichinose-san in Potion class," Suzu added. "In Herbology class, I'm with the Slytherin House."

"Urgh, me it's in astronomy. Really, it was not enough that the teacher used to be a Slytherin, I also have to have this class with the Slytherin students. The worst is that Takechi girl, even if, thank goodness, she's in second year so not in my class. I'm sure she glanced at me during the Sorting ceremony. I heard rumours that she was a bully. And there was the Slytherin prefect, Hanabusa, who kept staring at Banba...I hope she doesn't intend to pick on this poor girl, she's already enough nervous like that. And she's a muggle-born, so an easy target for those pure-blood supremacists..."

"I didn't have the Herbology class today so I can't judge," Suzu replied. "But for Takechi, I heard the same rumours. My senpais told me she's the type to tease people, especially muggle-borns. From what I know, the Takechi family is a family of wizards, but I don't know her blood status. As for Hanabusa-san, apparently, she treats everyone equally. Though, the prefect of my House doesn't really like her. I heard they were both in competition to be named Head Prefect next year."

"Ah, I have a common class with Slytherin too, the Charms class. Hanabusa-san seemed disappointed that I wasn't in Slytherin. But the sorting hat told me I didn't fit in that house…"

"Take it as a compliment Ichinose. Everything is better than that cursed house!"

"In my case, the sorting hat hesitated between Ravenclaw and Slytherin, but finally went for Ravenclaw. I wonder if it was before I was thinking about the Ravenclaw prefect," Suzu said.

"That was a close shave, Shuto, believe me. So, what did you think of the teachers? You should already know what I think of Silver and Kaiba. I don't trust any of them."

"Uh, those two? I thought they looked interesting. Really eccentric, I like that in a teacher," Suzu replied.

"You have weird taste...Mizorogi and Akaza seem nice, and the others...they are okay," Shiena added. "But Rudy...what is she? Is it normal for someone to have bat wings? Could she be...a vampire? After all, her canines were sharp…"

"No, she's not a vampire. We saw her under sunlight, and her skin is too tanned. She must be a hulder. They are human-looking being with one to four animal traits. Many of them have humans ancestors, so they can inherit the gene of magic if they had a wizard ancestor. Rudy is a witch, but the gamekeeper of Hogwarts High, who's also an hulder, isn't magical," Suzu explained.

"You really know a lot for a first-year," Shiena said suspiciously.

Suzu didn't reply anything to that, she simply smiled mysteriously.

"Well, I like all the teachers and I hope to get along with everyone," Haru declared cheerfully.

"Gosh, Ichinose, you're blinding me with all this purity!" Shiena joked, before becoming serious. "You're too naive tho. You should be careful, especially since you have this Azuma in your house. Really, after all, I heard about her family, I don't understand why she isn't in Slytherin…"

"If the Sorting hat sorted Azuma in Gryffindor, it must be because she doesn't fit Slytherin! It's not because her family was bad that she's bad too!" Haru suddenly exclaimed.

Shiena looked surprised, she was probably not expecting Haru to react this way. Suzu, on the other hand, smiled with amusement.

"Ah, sorry, I didn't mean to be rude. You're right, I shouldn't...judge her so soon. After all, the sorting hat would have sorted her into Slytherin if she was like her family."

After an awkward silence, they continue to talk.

"Too bad we don't have classes altogether," Haru said.

"Yeah, such a shame. But at least we have some class in common, even if it isn't all three together," Shiena replied.

"The real tragedy is that I won't have any class in common with Kouko-chan, since she's a second year student. But at least we're in the same dormitory."

"Calling her by her first name with chan uh…" Shiena said with a weak smile.

Once again, Haru didn't understand what they were insinuating. They continued to talk a little bit more, until it was nighttime. Then, they went to their respective dormitory. Thinking about today, she was really hyped for what she will learn tomorrow in class, as she slipped under the blanket of her bed.

" _I really hope I could be friend with as many people possible._ "

* * *

 **As you can see, I decided to put some of my OCs for the teachers. I might put some more for the students since there aren't a lot of AnR characters compared to the HP universe. I think that more characters would make the story more interesting and give a better HP vibe. Of course, the main focus will still be one the AnR characters. The OCs I use are characters I create for my own universe in the book I'm currently working on. Since it's a fantasy book, most characters fit in the HP universe. I might also use some OCs I had created for the AnR universe and used in my other fics. If you're familiar with my other fics, you might know some of them. I hope it won't bother you too much and don't hesitate to tell me your opinions about my OCs!**


	4. Chapter 4

Haru's first week at Hogwarts High was now over. For now, even if she found it rather difficult to study magic, given that she lived as the same as a muggle until now. But despite that, she liked it. The class were interesting, the teachers too, and she had been able to make some friends already. For a girl who had been homeschool almost all her life, it was a good change.

"The subject I'm the best at for now is charms. It's surprising, since I'm not fond of Kaiba-sensei," Shiena said.

"It appears that I'm rather good in potion making. What's funny is, I heard Kouko-chan is terrible in Potion Class. She keeps making her potion exploded," Suzu added with amusement.

"Ah, I don't know yet which subject I'm the best at, but I really like Akaza-sensei and Mizorogi-sensei. Azaka-sensei is always so nice to me, and Mizorogi-sensei is such a friendly teacher," Haru added.

The three friends were outside the school, sitting on the grass. It was break time and the three girls were able to spend some time together, the three of them

"I really like Mizorogi-sensei too. I'm not that bad in his class either. Irena-sensei is also a good teacher, even if I'm not really good in potion making," Shiena replied.

"Hey, Kenmochi!"

Suddenly, a redhead girl approached them, waving with a friendly smile on her face. Haru recognized the Hufflepuff she had seen during the Sorting ceremony.

"Hi, Sagae," Shiena replied with a smile, before she turned back towards Suzu and Haru. "This is my senpai…"

"The name's Sagae Haruki, third year. Nice to meet you!"

"I'm Shuto Suzu," Suzu replied with a polite smile.

"My name is Ichinose Haru, nice to-"

"I know, and you're also the girl who survived!" Haruki interrupted with some respect in her eyes.

"Also known as Haru Potter!" added a cheerful voice.

Haru had the surprised to discover that the one who said that was none other than Nio, who was standing near them. The blond girl was wearing a similar uniform then them, but her tie was entirely black and rather than wearing the crest of a house, she had the symbol of Hogwarts on her black robe.

"Oh, but you're the squib we saw at the Sorting ceremony," Suzu said.

"Witch-born," Shiena corrected. "Squib sounds like an offensive term."

"It's okay, I know what I am. And I'm not ashamed. I always have a doubt that I was one, since I never displayed any magical ability."

"But why are you still here, with a school uniform? And more importantly, how did you get here in the first place?" Suzu asked.

"A mistake I suppose? Anyway, the director allowed me to stay in the school despite my...magicless condition. I will even be allowed to attend some classes, to learn about theoretical magic. But I'm not really a student here. The reason the director used to allow me to stay here is if I have a 'job'. So I'll be the assistant of various staffs here, such as the janitor and the gamekeeper after school," Nio explained with a cat-like smile.

"But still, while the director allow you to stay if you can't learn practical magic?" Suzu insisted.

"Who knows? Maybe because the director feels bad to have invited me by mistake? Or maybe it's a way to make an experiment about squibs, to see if going to a magic school can 'cure' us…"

"Or it's a way to finally include wizard-borns into the magical community, the director is using you to show it's possible," Shiena proposed.

"Um, perhaps," Nio replied with a mischievous smile, before she gazed at Haruki. "Red hair and a hand-me-down robe? You must be a Weasley! Haruki Weasley!"

Nio laughed at her own joke, but Haruki didn't laugh. She looked honestly surprised.

"How did you know I'm related to the Weasley?" Haruki asked seriously.

"...What? Are you...actually a Weasley?" Nio replied.

"Well, not exactly. I'm from the Sagae family, but we're blood-related to the Weasley of England. But I'm the only one of my siblings to have the Weasley's red hair."

"Wait, Weasley? Isn't it a wizard family? Are you a pure-blood?" Shiena asked.

"Me? No, I'm a half-blood. My mother is a muggle-born."

"And the Weasley isn't a pure-blood family anymore, most of the new generation is half-blood," Suzu added.

"Uh, apparently it isn't only red hair that is genetic, poverty too," a sarcastic voice said.

This nasty comment came from the mouth of a busty pink haired girl with a rather revealing and personalized uniform. She looked tall, but Haru saw that it was only because of her high-heels. She remembered to have seen this girl at the Slytherin House during the Sorting Ceremony. When Shiena saw the Slytherin student approaching them, she recoiled a little bit.

"Ah, Isuke-sama!" Haruki exclaimed happily, absolutely not offended by her comment.

Shiena, on the other hand, looked quite offended. The pink haired girl then looked at all of them with a haughty expression, before smiling.

"But what we got there...Haruki always has a thing for kouhai. Hey, aren't you the squib? And you...you're the girl who survived?" she said, not impressed.

"Ichinose Haru, that's my name. And you?"

"Inukai Isuke."

"Uh? But...isn't a boy name?" Haru asked, confused.

"I got it from my mama. It's a cool name, isn't?"

"Ah, yes. Um, what's your mother's name? Isuko?"

"Eisuke."

Haru remained silent, even more confused.

.I know, it sounds like a man's name. Well, that's because my mother is a man. My father too."

Although being a little bit surprised, Haru didn't really react when learning that. She viewed nothing wrong or weird with this fact. Nio grinned, Suzu seemed curious, and Shiena was slightly blushing.

"So, it's not that you're boring...well, yes it is, but we'll take our leave. Haruki, let's go," Isuke ordered as she walked away.

"Tss, who does she think she is, that Slytherin...I don't what someone as friendly and nice as Sagae is doing with that kind of girl. And apparently, they are dating! Inukai is treating her like a dog…" Shiena complained.

"Well, I suppose it makes sense. After all, her name means Dog Keeper," Nio joked.

"Speaking of her name, the Inukai is a wizard family, relatively wealthy. Not as much as the Hanabusa, but still quite rich," Suzu commented.

"Why am I not surprised? She must be one of those pure-bloods who view themselves as superior, just look at how she treats Sagae," Shiena added.

"Ah, it's funny that you're saying that, because according to what I heard, Isuke-san's father is a muggle," Nio revealed.

"Uh? So...she's a half-blood?" Shiena asked. "I thought that wizard families dislike muggles…"

"I'm more intrigued by how two men had a child together to be honest," Suzu suddenly said.

No one replied anything to Suzu's questioning, but Haru was curious too, and it seemed to be the case for Shiena too.

"So we have Haru Potter and Haruki Weasley...all we need now is a Granger," Nio began to say, as she looked at Shiena. "You kinda look like her. But Shuto-san seems to be the know-it-all...Ah, I know. Both of you can be the Hermione Granger!"

"I have no idea what you're talking about," Shiena replied frankly.

Before anyone could give Shiena an answer, the bell rang. The break was over, it was time to go back to school. The four of them split up, having different classes today.

* * *

"...no...leave me alone…"

"Uh? Why are you saying that? It's so mean! All I want is to be your friend," a cheerful yet cruel voice replied.

Those were the words Haru heard as soon as she arrived in the schoolyard after school. There weren't many students. Haru noticed Mahiru, who looked in distressed. In front of her was a girl with purple haired hair tied up in a ponytail. Haru recognized the girl she has seen at the Slytherin table during the Sorting ceremony. She was holding in her hand a magic wand that Mahiru was glaring at.

"Give...give it back..it's mine…!" Mahiru pleaded desperately.

"Wait, I'm trying to talk to you, don't ignore me like that. You're so rude," the other girl said with a merciless amusement.

Apparently, the wand she was holding wasn't her, but Mahiru's one. Some other Slytherin students were around them, laughing meanly. Other students from other houses were also there, looking at the scene with disgust. But none of them seemed likely to go help Banba, like they were afraid or something.

Suddenly, Haru saw Shiena walking straight towards them, holding her wand, a furious expression on her face.

"You...you bully! Leave her alone!"

The purple haired girl turned back to look at her, intrigued. Haru also noticed that Haruki was walking towards her, almost as furious as Shiena. But before any of them could do something, another girl intervened.

"Takechi-san, that's enough!"

Haru saw that it was Sumireko, the Slytherin prefect, who said that. She was looking at Takechi with severity, while still remaining graceful. The other Slytherins suddenly looked worried, but not Takechi. She was staring at Sumireko with an innocent smile on her face, as if she did nothing wrong, she was perfectly calm.

"Uh, what's wrong, Hanabusa-san?" Takechi replied innocently, with a slight smirk.

"Don't play dumb. You stole this girl's wand and you're bullying her. This is so unsightly. Give her back her wand," Sumireko ordered.

"Or else?" Takechi replied with provocation in her voice.

"Don't forget who I am. I'm a prefect, and one from your own house. If you don't want to end up with a detention and damage your reputation, I suggest you to do as I say. Hand over the wand."

Takechi remained quiet for a moment, showing a cold and stoic expression. She then smiled softly.

"Haha, no need to be so rough with me. I was just kidding! All I wanted was to get along with Banba-san ~"

Takechi extended her hand that was holding the wand and Sumireko immediately snatched it out from her hand. She then glared at Takechi with disdain, and then stared at the other Slytherin students who now looked afraid.

"All of you, you should be ashamed of yourself. Laughing at Takechi-san's bullying is almost as worse as committing bullying yourself. It's because of people like you and Takechi-san if Slytherin is viewed so negatively. Now leave, go back to our dormitory, and think about what you had done." Sumireko ordered.

The Slytherin students immediately left the schoolyard. Takechi walked near Shiena and winked at her, which infuriated the brunette, yet made her blush a little. She then passed near Haru, and gave her a quite charming smile. Haru didn't know how to react. She had seen that girl bullied Mahiru, which Haru didn't approve, but right now Takechi looked so nice, so friendly, so charismatic. She even felt like she was blushing.

When Takechi left the area, Haru looked at Sumireko. The latter sighed and then smiled politely to the three Hufflepuff students.

"I'm sorry for the behaviours of those students from my House. I can assure you that not all Slytherins are like that and that their actions don't represent our house," Sumireko said.

"Sure, no probs," Haruki replied nonchalantly.

She didn't seem mad at Sumireko, quite the contrary. It looked like she had some respect for her. Shiena on the other hand looked unsure and unease.

"Yeah, it's...it's okay. Thanks for...acting like a good prefect," Shiena replied hesitantly.

Still smiling, Sumireko approached Mahiru, and hand over her wand. With a moment of hesitation, Mahiru took back her wand.

"T-Thanks," Mahiru mumbled nervously.

"You're welcome," Sumireko replied with a smile that seemed more genuine.

Haru suddenly had the feeling someone was glaring at her. She turned back and discovered that Tokaku was staring at her. As soon as the eyes met, the blue haired girl turned her head and left the area. Haru felt a warm feeling in her chest, more exactly, on her scar. It wasn't painful, in fact, it was kind of pleasant.

She eventually left the schoolyard too and went to the Gryffindor dormitory, confused about what she felt when she saw Tokaku staring at her, as well as how she felt about Takechi.

* * *

 **Haruki, Isuke and Otoya finally made their official first talking apparition!**

 **What is the meaning behind Haru's scar? A mystery that will be uncover eventually in the story! See you next time ;)**


	5. Chapter 5

"Excuse me, can we sit with you?"

Haru turned back and discovered that it was Chitaru who asked that politely with a friendly smile. She wasn't alone, a small Ravenclaw girl was with her, holding her hands. The latter was also smiling, in a way Haru found cute and child-like.

"Of course," Suzu replied with a soft and somewhat curious smile.

It was the Potion Class, a class that Gryffindor and Ravenclaw students had in common. Today was their first practical class, after a week of theoretical classes, they can finally test their first potion on their own. Haru and Suzu were sitting at the same table in front of each other, and there was still two seats free. Chitaru sat next to Haru, while the smaller girl sat next to Suzu. Haru had still some difficulties to believe both of them were first-year students.

"Hi, Shuto-san. How are you today?"

"Fine, and you, Kirigaya-san?" Suzu replied politely.

"Fine too."

Haru found that the two Ravenclaw students didn't seem as they were close friends, but they looked like they get along pretty well, like two regular classmates.

"Hello, Ichinose. Oh, I think you never talk to each other before," Chitaru said as she looked at both Haru and Kirigaya.

"My name is Kirigaya Hitsugi, nice to meet you!"

"And I'm Ichi-"

"Ichinose Haru, I know. The girl who survived," Hitsugi said with an innocent smile.

"Ah, yes, that's how people call me sometimes," Haru replied with a nervous laugh. "That or Haru Potter…"

"Only Hashiri-san call you that way," Suzu replied.

"Oh, the squib girl? I saw her in one of our classes. Strange that a squib is allowed to attend magic class, isn't?" Hitsugi said.

Haru was kind of glad that Shiena wasn't there to hear that. The brunette would have probably be offended by that statement.

"It's probably for equality. I think it's a good thing. After all, even if squibs are born magicless, they still have a place in the magic community, and can have magical children. Having a magical education is a good thing to raise magical children, even if they can't use magic themselves," Chitaru said.

This time it was the opposite. Haru knew Shiena would have like to hear that.

"Okay everyone, it's time to prepare the ingredient for the potion. Please follow the instruction very carefully, to avoid any explosion...I already had one since the beginning of the year in my class, thanks to Kou...I mean, Kaminaga-san," Irena said.

The Ravenclaw students laughed softly when they heard about their prefect's mistake, and Suzu was smiling with amusement. Suddenly, another student entered the classroom, a Gryffindor one. Everybody went quiet when they saw her.

"Uh, A-Azuma-san, you're late…," Irena said, hesitating a little bit when she said her name.

"Sorry," Tokaku replied with lack of sincerity.

"It's okay, it's the first time you're late, it can happen to everyone. You can go sit with...,"

But Irena must have noticed that all tables had already four students. And no one seemed willing to invite the blue haired girl at their table, except…

"Hey, Azuma! Come sit with us, we'll put another chair. Sensei, is it okay?" Chitaru asked.

Almost everyone shivered when Chitaru said Tokaku's name. She was one of the only people who could say so casually Azuma's name. Irena accepted and put a fifth chair at their table, on Chitaru and Hitsugi's side. With no enthusiasm or disdain, Tokaku sat at their table.

Once again, Haru felt a warm sensation in her scar, on her chest. She tried to smile at Tokaku, but the latter ignored her. It didn't stop Haru to glance at Tokaku. She then noticed that Hitsugi was gazing at her, but it only lasted for few seconds.

As they started to work on their potion, Haru tried to start a conversation.

"So, Namatame-san, Hitsugi-chan, did you know each other outside school?" Haru dared to ask, remembered that the first day she saw them holding hands.

"No, we met the first day of school," Chitaru replied.

Haru was surprised to hear that. She was sure they knew each other, since they seemed so close. She had another question in her mind, but she didn't dare to ask it. An unexpected person asked about it.

"Then why are you holding hands?" Tokaku suddenly asked, with no real interest in her voice.

Haru glanced at her, surprised by her boldness and the fact she spoke. Tokaku seemed to have noticed that Haru was looking at her, since their eyes finally met. The warm feeling in her chest came back.

"What? It's what you wanted to ask, right?" Tokaku said, suddenly avoiding Haru's gaze.

"Uh? Oh, yeah...," Haru mumbled, embarrassed.

Hitsugi let out an amused giggled, while Suzu watched the scene with interest.

"Oh, that's because I'm worried about Kirigaya," Chitaru replied. "She get lost pretty easily, so I held her hand to make sure she won't."

"Yes, sorry for the bother. I got lost the first day but thanks to Chitaru-san, I was able to find Myojo Academy. She took my hand and lead me."

Despite the explanation, Haru still didn't see why they still need to hold hands, but she didn't ask.

Just like Suzu told Haru and Shiena, she was good in potion making. Haru noticed that Hitsugi too was a good potion maker. Chitaru, on the other hand, wasn't really good, which kind of comfort Haru, who potion was far from being her best class.

"Oh, Azuma-san, I see that you're not so bad in potion too," Suzu commented.

"It's true! I'm having a hard time with my own potion," Haru said.

But Tokaku didn't even bother to reply to them. Suzu didn't seem offended by this lack of reaction, but Haru began to feel somewhat sad.

The class eventually ended, with Irena congratulating some students who did a good potion, and some words of encouragement to those who didn't do so well. The students left the classroom, but when Haru was about to leave, someone stopped her.

"Ichinose-san, can I have a word with you, alone?" Hitsugi asked with a sweet smile.

"UhY? Oh, sure, of course. What do you want to talk about?"

When there were alone in the classroom, Hitsugi continued to speak.

"What do you think of Chitaru-san? Do you like her?"

Even if she was still smiling, Haru noticed that there was something more serious in Hitsugi's gaze, almost gloomy. But Haru thought that it must be her imagination.

"Namatame-san? She's a nice person, I really like her. She's honest and brave, and she's kind to everyone, even those who aren't well liked, like...Azuma-san…"

Haru felt her cheeks becoming warmer. Hitsugi gazed at her for few seconds with what appeared to be curiosity, before she suddenly looked strangely relieved.

"I see, so it wasn't Chitaru-san you were looking at…"

"Uh?"

"Nothing! I'm glad to see you're viewing her in such a _friendly_ way. Chitaru-san is such a wonderful person, she deserves to have good friends. And you have my support, for Azuma-san."

"...okay? Well, I'll do my best to be a good friend to Namatame-san then, and I won't give up to befriend Azuma-san."

Hitsugi looked pleased with her answer, which Haru wasn't sure to fully understand why.

" I have to go to my next class. See you another time, Ichinose-san," Hitsugi said as she walked away.

"Yeah, seeya!" Haru replied, happy but still confused about why exactly Hitsugi asked her about Chitaru.

* * *

"Well, when you were having fun together in Potion class, I was stuck with Slytherin in Astronomy class," Shiena complained.

After school, Haru had been joined by Suzu and Shiena and they were walking together in the school's corridor, passing time. As usual, Shiena found an excuse to complain about something, and Suzu seemed quite amused by it.

"Oh, did the Slytherin students do something wrong during the class?" Suzu asked.

"Um...I'm pretty sure I saw them whispering with each other as they look at us, Hufflepuff. I'm sure they were looking down on us, and mocking us. That's what they always do. And worst is, the teacher, Kisaki-sensei, she used to be one of them. I'm sure that if one of those pricks try to bully us, she won't do anything. And the way she's looking at students, it felt...unhealthy."

"So your dislike for them is only at the speculation stage," Suzu replied.

"It's not only speculations! I saw that awful Takechi bullying poor Banba, Ichinose was there too. That girl is the worst! Each time I saw her, she winked at me...it gives me shivers. I want nothing to do with that bully!"

"Oh, don't tell me she dared to wink at you! How awful! An eye closing, how dangerous," Suzu joked. "But seriously, even if I admit bullying someone like Banba-san is mean, they aren't all like her. I mean, I almost ended up in Slytherin, do you think it makes me a bad person?"

"N-No, you aren't…that's why the sorting hat chose Ravenclaw instead, because you lack the evil instinct!" Shiena justified. "And it isn't just Takechi. You saw how Inukai treats Sagae, as if she was her dog. I still don't understand how those two can be together, they are so...different."

"Opposite attraction, I suppose. If Inukai-san was truly a bad person who mistreat her, I don't think Sagae-san would be dating her."

"Yes, you need to have faith in Haruki-san. I also think she wouldn't be with someone who makes her unhappy," Haru suddenly said.

Shiena looked surprised to see Haru intervened, since usually she avoided to take part in their conflict. Suzu showed a sly smile, giving the impression she was about to give the fatal blow in this argumentation.

"Then, what about Hanabusa-san? Weren't you amazed by how she stood up for Banba-san? A Slytherin protecting a Hufflepuff. I admit Takechi-san is probably an awful person, but you shouldn't judge them all only for the actions of some of them," Suzu said.

This time, Shiena looked defeated, like she had no more argument. It didn't mean she had given up though.

"Hanabusa...is the exception that confirms the rule...I guess," Shiena replied with no so much conviction. "It's true that she helped Banba, but...uh…"

This is how the daily "Slytherin is evil" debate between Shiena and Suzu took end. Haru usually avoided this debate. She didn't want to fight with her friends. She wasn't sure what to think about it. She only learned about Slytherin bad reputation since barely a week, or even about their existence. But this time, she dared to say her opinion.

"Hanabusa-san seems like a good person. I don't know much about Isuke-san, but I trust Haruki-san's judgement. And about Takechi-san, I admit she doesn't look like a good person. But we shouldn't judge them all negatively because of her. No one should be judged for others' actions, even if...it's their family's actions…," Haru said.

Suzu and Shiena remained quiet for a moment, thoughtful.

"Are you...talking about...A...Azuma?" Shiena asked with hesitation.

"I...yes," Haru admitted.

"You are talking about me?"

Haru blenched and slowly turned back, to discover that Tokaku was right behind her. As usual, the blue haired girl's sight caused Haru to feel the same warm sensation in her chest.

"Ah, Azuma-san, hi...Uh...I wasn't saying anything bad about you, I swear! We were just talking about...how we shouldn't judge people for actions committed by others."

Other students in the corridor suddenly stopped, curious about what was happening. They glared at them with curiosity, as well as fright when they looked at Tokaku. The latter glanced at them coldly, before she gazed at Haru.

"I don't care about what others think of me. I don't care about them either," Tokaku replied stoically.

"Well, I...I care!" Haru exclaimed. "Azuma-san, I care. I care about what others think, because I know they are wrong. And I don't like to see someone being judged so badly for things she didn't do. I care about their opinion because I care about you!"

This time, Tokaku had another expression other than her usual cold and stoic one. She looked surprised by Haru's reply, and even confused.

"I don't understand. You know who I am, don't you? It's my grandmother who killed your family, Ichinose. My family has a dark history..."

"I already told you that I'm against judging someone for others' actions. I don't care about what your family has done, I only care about you."

"Why? Is it because we're both into Gryffindor? It doesn't matter if we're in the same house. I don't even know why the sorting hat put me there, so forget about it, it would be better for you to not associate with someone like me."

"It's not only because of that! We may be in the same house, but we're also classmates! The sorting hat put you there for a reason. And...I just want to be your friend, Azuma-san. Because...I feel like it. That's all. Since when do we need a reason to want to be friend with someone?"

Everyone around shivered when they heard Azuma's name. Tokaku continued to gaze at Haru with incomprehension in her eyes. She finally turned back and began to walk away.

"Wait, Azuma-"

"Ah, how means of you, _Tokaku_."

The blue haired girl immediately stopped when her name was said and turned back, with a mad expression. Haru turned her head and saw who was the one who called her.

"Nio-san…"

"Oh, Haru-chan! No need to use an honorific with me, just call me Nio!" she said cheerfully.

Tokaku approached her, clearly pissed off.

"You...who gives you the right to call me by my given name? Calling me Tokaku is forbidden!"

"Uh? But, how am I supposed to call you?" Nio replied with an innocent look on her face.

"By my surname, obviously."

"But, if I do that, everyone around will be uncomfortable. Isn't right, _Azuma_ -san?"

Once again, people around them shivered. Nio said her name without hesitation, like she had no problem with it, and she grinned at others' reaction.

"I don't care about their comfort," Tokaku replied harshly.

"Ah, how selfish of you. You know, I don't want to same your cursed name in front of them. I'm already a joke for others because of my squib statues, I don't want to give them another reason to despise me."

"Then don't talk to me. Anyone who has a problem with saying or hearing my name should just remain quiet!"

"Again with the selfish request. You can't just order people to stop talking to you or about you, you know...Ah, I know! I have a solution. How about a nickname? Something to call you other than _Azuma_ , something that sounds similar to _Azuma_ , but without being _Azuma_...how about Akuma (demon)? It sounds similar to _Azuma_ , and it's quite representative of your family. Wasn't it how your grandmother used to be call when she was a student? The Blue Akuma?"

Haru wondered why Nio said so many time Azuma. Didn't she say she wanted to avoid saying it in front of others? Each time she said it, the other students winced

"You...don't you dare going there, you trash…"

"Or would you prefer how she was called later as an adult, as one of the most terrifying dark witch of our time, Aoyasha?" Nio continued with a malicious smirk, merciless.

This time, Tokaku looked angry. She put her hand in her pocket and Haru deduced that she was probably searching for her wand. Fearing for Nio's safety and for Tokaku's reputation, Haru immediately put herself between them.

"Then I'll take the in-between option!" Haru declared nervously. "I don't feel like avoiding to talk to you, but I don't want to make you or others uncomfortable. So how about...Tokaku...san?"

Tokaku remained quiet for a moment, this time gazing at Haru with what appeared to be mild interest in her eyes. She then went back to being emotionless.

"Do as you like, Ichinose."

"Ah, you can call me Haru…"

"No. Ichinose is fine."

And without saying more, Tokaku walked away, leaving Haru unsure about how she should feel about it.

"Geez, that Tokaku-san, she wanted to attack a poor squib like me…"

"Well, you kind of ask for it, don't you?" Suzu replied with a sly smile.

"Uh? What's that? Victim blaming? Kenmochi-san, help me, I'm being oppressed!"

"Eh? Oh, uh, Shuto, don't be mean to Hashiri. Magic users shouldn't pick on magicless people."

"Don't worry, I don't intend to pick on anyone," Suzu replied in an amused way.

"Nio, it was wrong of Tokaku-san to try to attack you, but you shouldn't have said those things to her. It was mean," Haru reprimanded softly.

"Haha, you're right, I shouldn't have say that. I won't do it anymore, I promise ~"

"I think it's time to go back to our dormitory. And Hashiri...where do you sleep?" Shiena asked.

"I have a room in the staff area! Seeya!" Nio replied as she left the corridor.

"Well, if you don't mind, I'll go back to my dormitory. Kouko-chan will be mad if I'm late again. See you tomorrow."

Suzu left the area, as well as almost all students around.

"I'm going back to the Hufflepuff dormitory. Goodbye, Ichinose."

And Shiena left too, leaving Haru alone. Haru walked away too, heading to the Gryffindor dormitory, and couldn't stop thinking about Tokaku. Why did she feel this warm sensation in her chest, right where her scar was, each time she saw her? Why she felt so sad when Tokaku declined her friendship? Then, another thought appeared in her mind. It was Tokaku's grandmother, the Blue Akuma, or Aoyasha. Why did she kill her family? What was Tokaku's opinion about her?

" _Tokaku-san...looked mad when Nio compared her to her grandmother,_ " Haru thought with relief.

But the question that bothered her the most was how did she survive to the death curse and defeated the Blue Akuma? What was the meaning behind her scar? Why did it seem connected to how she felt about Tokaku? Haru was wondering all of this because other than the fact that someone tried to kill her and killed instead all her family who was protecting, Haru couldn't remember exactly the events of this tragic day. It was like she had forgotten about it, and only remembered some small details.

Being viewed as the "girl who survived" wasn't the worst for Haru. The worst was to be called that way while she couldn't fully remember how she got this title. Her family died to protect her, and she would like to fully remember it. Not remembering was like dishonouring their sacrifice.

" _No, I shouldn't think that way. I have to live happily, this is the only way I can honour their sacrifice. And for that, I need to make friends and enjoy my school life. Tokaku-san...despite what her family has done, what her grandmother had done to me, I still want to befriend her. And I don't intend to give up until she becomes my friend!_ "

With this new determination, Haru went inside her dormitory, confident that one day, Tokaku will call her by her given name.

* * *

 **I always wondered if the fact the series is called Akuma no Riddle and the MC Azuma Tokaku was intended because of the similarities between Akuma and Azuma in the way it's pronounced. Tho I'm not sure since Akuma means demon and Azuma means east, which has nothing to do with each other. Aoyasha is another way to say blue demon, I think.**

 **Chitaru and Hitsugi finally fully introduced in the story! Shiena isn't about to give up on hating Slytherin, and Nio is trash. Oh, and TokaHaru is doing some progress! But Har is right to wonder about her scar. What do you think is the meaning behind it? And why Haru can't fully remember the day she got it? Well, it's because...you'll see eventually! Seeya next time ;)**


	6. Chapter 6

Haru could simply not concentrate today in Transfiguration Class. It wasn't because the teacher was boring, far from that. Haru really liked Mizorogi and found him quite interesting. She wasn't able to concentrate because she was distracted by something, no, by someone.

Tokaku was sitting next to her, on her right side. Not that she was distracting Haru, rather than her presence so close was a distraction for her. Unlike Haru, Tokaku was listening to Mizorogi's explanation. Haru couldn't help but discreetly glance at her. It was like Tokaku sat next to her willingly, more that there wasn't any other seat, but Haru was still happy about it.

Haru had noticed that Tokaku was a good student, always listening and good in every class. Despite that, Tokaku was often mistrusted by the teachers, almost as much as by the students. Mizorogi was nice with all his students, but Haru could see that he felt uneasy when talking to Tokaku, without disrespecting her. This reality made Haru sad, she wished people wouldn't judge Tokaku like that, especially since she's a good student who followed the rules. She wasn't even a delinquent.

"Human Transfiguration is one of the most complex forms of transfiguration," Mizorogi explained with enthusiasm. "Can someone name me a form of human transfiguration?"

Shiena, who was sitting on the left side of Haru, raised her hand.

"Yes, Kenmochi-san?"

"Animagi, the capacity to change into an animal."

"Good answer! 10 points to Hufflepuff!"

Shiena smiled with pride, and the other Hufflepuff students looked satisfied. Even Mahiru, who was next to Shiena, smiled weakly.

"I'm glad you talked about animagus, because we have in this class a documented animagus who accepted to give a demonstration. Namatame-san, may you show us?" Mizorogi asked.

Everyone turned to gaze at Chitaru. The latter was sitting next to Tokaku. She rose up, giving off a humble vibe, and joined the teacher in front of the class. Then, Haru witnessed something incredible. Chitaru had transformed herself into...a lion! At first, Haru was surprised because the lion Chitaru seemed to have a mane, something only male lion had, but she then realized that it wasn't a mane. The lion had Chitaru's haircut, which made it looked like she had a mane.

"Being a full animagi, and documented, it's truly amazing. 20 points to Gryffindor!"

Everyone cheered, even the Hufflepuff students. Haru noticed that Shiena was blushing a little. Chitaru then took back her human form and went back to her seat, and Mizorogi continued to talk about animagi, while Haru found herself still distracted by Tokaku's proximity.

* * *

"It's such a shame you don't have Transfiguration with Gryffindor, Shuto. We had the chance to see Namatame turned into a lion, she's a real animagus!" Shiena exclaimed with admiration. "She was so cool! Ah, if only she was in Hufflepuff instead, I wouldn't mind..."

"I see, so the rumour about her is true. And if I were you, I would avoid talking too loud about Namatame-san," Suzu said.

During lunchtime, Haru, Shiena and Suzu were eating together at the cafeteria, where there was no assigned table like in the great hall.

"Uh? Why? You don't have any restraint when it comes to talk about Kaminaga," Shiena complained.

"No bad things happened to those who appreciate Kouko-chan, unlike with Namatame-san. Many girls who said out loud that they liked her ended up at the infirmary, sick or afflicted with severe acne. Ichinose-san, where you sick recently, since our last Potion Class? Your skin seems fine."

"I wasn't sick and...thanks? Why are you asking that?" Haru asked.

"Just to be sure you're alright. Most victims were in Gryffindor."

"So you mean...Namatame has a yandere secret admirer who attacks girls who are too close to her?" Shiena asked, a little bit worried.

"Perhaps, or it's just coincidence. Anyway, just be careful when you talk about Namatame-san, same for you Ichinose-san."

Shiena continued to eat her lunch, looking both worried and disappointed.

"So there are rumours about Namatame?" Shiena asked.

"Not very much. I heard that she's part of a magical dojo, who mix combat and magic. For example, they often transform their wand into a magical sword. That could be why she managed to become an animagus, she was trained at the art of transfiguration since a young age," Suzu replied.

"That's impressive, but...what kind of family are the Namatame?" Shiena asked.

"Um, I'm not quite sure. The dojo's name is Namatame, so it's probably a family dojo..."

"You've got that wrong, Shuto-san."

It wasn't one of them who said that. Haru noticed that it was Nio, who sat next to her at their table.

"Oh, is that so, Hashiri-san? Do you know about the Namatame family then?" Suzu asked, not offended but curious.

"Hehe, how ironic, the squib know more than the pure-blood," Nio replied. "Very well. Namatame-san is technically adopted. She was an orphan, and the leader of the Namatame dojo took care of her since she's a baby. Oh, and she's apparently a pure-blood."

"What!? Who? Namatame?" Shiena exclaimed, surprise.

"Yes, she is. The leader is a half-blood. According to her student profile. But her parents' identity is confidential. According to rumours, they were criminals, and they lost their daughter because they ended up in Azkaban, the wizard prison. Perhaps they are dead now."

"What...wait, the school have our blood statues in our profile?" Shiena reacted. "And how do you know that?"

"I'm part of the staff here, I saw some of the student profiles. I guess it's to have as much information about the students," Nio replied.

"Ah, I see...um, well, Namatame wasn't raised into a pure-blood family, so it isn't that surprising," Shiena said, as if she needed to justify herself.

"Kenmochi-san, should I remind you that I come from a pure-blood family?" Suzu said calmly.

"Uh...yes...but you, you are...nice. So...how is your family, Shuto?"

"Well, both my parents were pure-blood, but they never cared about it. They were perfectly fine with me having a crush on a muggle," Suzu explained.

"You have a crush on a muggle?" Shiena asked.

"I had, but it's a long time ago," Suzu replied.

Shiena added nothing to this, she looked too confused and puzzled about what she heard to say something.

"Well, it was fun gossiping with you, but I have work to do. Seeya!" Nio said as she walked away.

The three of them finished their lunch and split up to go to their next class.

* * *

"I'm sure you all know about the two wizard clans who were rivals, both dark magic practitioner. There was the Azuma of the east, a pure-blood family specialized in duel and curses, and the Kuzunoha of the west, a family who adopted muggle-born kids and train them, specialized in charms and transfiguration," Accidia, the History of magic teacher, explained.

Haru was taking notes. Accidia was a good teacher, and despite her stoicness, she explained history almost as if she had live all the events she taught them about. Gryffindor had this class with no other houses, but Nio was also present. It was one of the classes she was allowed to assist.

As Accidia was explaining the history of the Azuma and Kuzunoha clan, everyone almost was glancing at Tokaku, who didn't seem to care. Nio was grinning for a reason Haru couldn't know, and she noticed that she wasn't taking any notes, just like Tokaku. It was the first time the blue haired girl wasn't taking any notes.

"Unlike popular belief, the Azuma clan wasn't pure-blood supremacist, even if they valued their pure-blood and didn't allow marriage with muggles. As for the Kuzunoha clan, even if they only adopted muggle-born kids, they weren't muggle-born extremists. They just considered that Muggle-borns, with both magical and muggle knowledge, had more potential. But both of those clan used their own blood-statues to either bring the pure-blood supremacist or muggle-born to their own army during the wizarding war when they took over Mahoutokoro and tried to do the same with the Japanese Ministry of magic."

Haru remembered that Suzu told her something similar the first time they met in the magical bus.

"But before them, a long time ago, there were two other rival clans, and a lot of people consider that the Azuma and Kuzunoha are their counterparts in term of rivalry. It was the Bachi and Hiari clans. The first one was majority half-blood, allowing themselves to marry with muggles. They didn't value blood purity as long as they can continue their family. According to legends, they were able to communicate with their pheromones, just like bees. The Hiari clan, on the other hand, they were really proud of their pure blood, and even went as far as incest to keep it...pure. According to the same legend, they had a similar ability as the Bachi clan, but with all the inbreeding it became weaker, and they become more unstable, violent. Both clans were fighting to have control over the Japanese wizarding society, and they eventually exterminated each other. No descendants of those clans are known today, so it's believed that those clans are really extinct."

Haru felt somewhat uncomfortable when she heard about those two ancient clans, but she couldn't know exactly why. It was strange, given the fact it was the first time she heard about them.

"Since those two clans are extinct, not many people are still talking about them or even worship them, unlike the Azuma and Kuzunoha clans. The followers of the Azuma clan, either pure-blood supremacist or dark magic practitioner, called themselves "blue demons", to show their loyalty to Azuma Aomi, more known as Aoyasha. Those who supported the Kuzunoha were mostly muggle-born extremists, who refused to be called wizards, they viewed themselves as different, as if wizards weren't human like them. They usually identify as magicians, and the most extremists are called Witch Hunter. Some squibs also joined the Witch Hunters, to protest again their oppression in the wizarding world. Even with the defeat of both clans, some people are still identifying themselves as either Blue Demons or Witch Hunters, but most of them are easily arrested and sent to Azkaban. The Kuzunoha clan is believed to be extinct, and since every member was adopted, they had no specific bloodline. The Azuma clan has only one member still alive, and she's sitting with us in the class."

Once again, everyone looked at Tokaku, who still continued to ignore them all. Haru noticed that Accidia showed no sign of disliking Tokaku, she was just stating the facts.

"Many groups and organizations are suspected to be affiliated with the Blue Demons or the Witch Hunters. But in absence of proof, they cannot be spoken about in this class. If you're curious, I'm sure you'll be able to find them by yourself. That will be all for today. For your homework, I want you to write about the Japanese wizarding world and the reason why some people decided to follow either the Azuma or Kuzunoha clans."

The class was over and Haru picked up her stuff. She saw Chitaru leaving with Tokaku, trying to talk with her. Tokaku was remaining silent but did nothing to keep Chitaru away. Haru was relieved to see someone trying so hard to be friend with Tokaku, it encouraged her to continue trying to befriend her.

* * *

"Looks like we're lost," Suzu said calmly, as if there was nothing alarming with the situation.

"We're not lost, we...we just don't know where we are," Shiena replied.

"I think it is the definition of being lost," Haru dared to said.

After school, the three friends decided to explore the school a little bit. but ended up, even if Shiena didn't want to admit it, lost.

"We just have to keep walking and we'll eventually find our way or someone and everything will be fine," Shiena insisted.

"Or we could wait until someone finds us, rather than risking to get even more lost," Suzu proposed.

"We're not lost! We're just exploring the school too intensely."

"Hey...there's a door there," Haru suddenly said.

It was the first door they encounter for a while, the corridors being completely empty for a while. Cautiously, the three witches approached the mysterious door. Haru grabbed the handle and slowly turned the handle, looked at her two friends, and opened the door.

It was just a small storage room.

"Well, that's disappointing," Shiena complained.

Before Haru could close the door, Suzu suddenly stopped her.

"Wait. What's...oh, look at this," Suzu said as she was pointing something in the storage room.

Haru looked at it with more attention and discovered that it was a hat. And not any hat…

"It's...the Sorting hat!?" Shiena exclaimed.

Suddenly, the magical hat opened it "eyes" and looked at the three girls.

"You...you disturbed my sleep," it complained.

"Ah, sorry." Haru sincerely apologized, a little bit disturbed to be talking with an object.

The Sorting hat continued to glare at them.

"You three...yeah, I get the feeling you need to hear this. I heard an interesting thing, something you would call a 'prophecy'...Something each of you will have to face in their own way, and you're not the only ones. I hope you'll share it with the people concerned," the hat began to say. " _The successor of the darkest individual from the wizarding world of our time is here, and they will take their predecessor's place when they'll have defeat death._ "

The Sorting hat closed its "eyes", as if they went back to sleep. Haru, Shiena and Suzu looked at each other, and Haru discovered that her two friends looked just as confused than her about the strange prophecy they had just heard.

* * *

 **What would be a Harry Potter fic without an enigmatic prophecy?**

 **What do you think this prophecy is about? And what about the Bachi and Hiari, and the Blue Demons and Witch Hunters? Don't hesitate to tell me your thoughts and opinions!**


	7. Chapter 7

"Maybe...this prophecy is about...A-Azuma," Shiena proposed.

The next day after they heard the prophecy from the Sorting hat, Haru, Suzu and Shiena had a meeting in the library to talk about it.

"Why Tokaku-san?" Haru asked.

"Well, I mean...the darkest individual from the wizarding world of our time, it must be...her grandmother, Aoyasha. And the successor...is has to be her sole relative still alive, right?" Shiena proposed.

"But the successor is supposed to have defeated death in order to take her place. How could Azuma had defeated death?" Suzu wondered.

"Maybe she hasn't yet? Or...Maybe she already has! I mean, she's the sole living member of the Azuma clan, all the other has been killed during the war. It's almost like she had defeated death in a way, isn't it?" Shiena said.

Haru was not convinced. She didn't want to believe Tokaku could be her grandmother's successor. After all, Haru's family had been killed by Aoyasha. She was still trying to convince others that Tokaku wasn't like her grandmother, or her family. But if the prophecy was really about her, then…

"But, what does 'the successor is here' mean?" Haru asked.

"I guess it means they are in Hogwarts High, so it must be a student…"

"Or a teacher," Suzu added. "But anyway, nothing proves this prophecy is real. Why should we believe the Sorting hat?"

"Because...it's a magical hat? So it's just...magic?" Shiena replied, unsure.

"I agree with Shuto-san, nothing proves this theory is true, nothing proves that...Tokaku-san is a bad person…"

Haru then went quiet. Suzu simply looked at her with her usual intrigued gaze, while Shiena seemed regretful.

"Ah, it's true, you...appreciate Azuma. Sorry, I shouldn't have accused her," Shiena apologised. "Maybe you're right, maybe the hat was just...playing a trick on us, as a revenge for waking it up."

"That's a more plausible option. I mean, the Sorting hat might have heard that from someone who was joking or drunk, or a fake seer. Anyway, divination is a really contested magic. It's rarely trustworthy and can be interpreted in so many different ways. Probability is a far more reliable than divination, and statistically speaking, the chances are that this prophecy is fake. Now if you excuse me, I have work to do. I have an exam and my dear prefect as accepted to help me study. Goodbye!"

Suzu rose up and left the library. Haru and Shiena looked at each other, surprised.

"Isn't she a little bit cold? Or she was just too impatient for her date with Kaminaga?" Shiena asked.

"Date? They're going to study together, that's what Shuto-san said…"

"Oh Ichinose, when are you going to stop being so innocent?" Shiena replied with an amused smile.

Haru reminded puzzled. And not just about the date/study session, but about the prophecy. What if...it was true?

This question kept haunting Haru all day. What if Tokaku was really fated to take her grandmother's place, what if she was really her successor? And if she had indeed already defeated death, then it means that...she already took her grandmother's place.

" _No, it can't be! Tokaku-san...isn't a bad person._ "

As Haru was washing her hands, she noticed that someone went into the girl's bathroom. She couldn't see their face, but she noticed that it was a Slytherin student.

Haru wiped her hands and walked towards the exit, but she ended up facing someone, who was blocking the door.

"Hello! How are you? ~" asked a friendly and cheerful girl.

Haru recognized her. She was the girl who bullied Mahiru, and was highly disliked by Shiena.

"Takechi...san. I...I'm fine. And you?" Haru asked politely, despite her worries.

"I'm good, thanks for asking! Hey, I see that you know my name. Can I know yours too?"

"I'm...Ichinose Haru."

"Eh? The girl who survived? Haru Potter? No way! What an honour to talk with you! Hey, can I call you Haru-chi?"

Haru wasn't sure what to think. Takechi looked so nice right now, but Haru had seen with her own eyes what kind of person she truly was. Then why she kept seeing her as a friendly person?

"Um? What's the matter, Haru-chi? You look worried…"

"Uh? Um, well...the other day,you...you were...being mean to Mahiru-chan. You were acting...like a bully."

For a brief moment, Takechi seemed emotionless. Then, a soft smile appeared on her lips, and she looked somewhat embarrassed.

"Ah, so you remember that day uh...Not my greatest moment, I admit. Look, it wasn't what you think. I didn't intend to bully her, I just wanted to get along with her. But...I'm not good at it. I tend to go too far when I try to befriend someone. I do feel bad about what happened, I didn't mean to scare Banba-san. I wanted to apologize, but...Hanabusa-san doesn't want me to go near Banba-san anymore. Can you forgive me, Haru-chi?"

Takechi was looking at her with a sad puppy face. Haru couldn't help but want to forgive her. Takechi looked sincere, and Haru believed in forgiveness. It was possible that Takechi simply went too far with Mahiru, not because she was mean, but because she wasn't good at understanding others' feelings. That was what Haru decided to believe.

"It's okay, I'm sure you meant no harm to Mahiru-chan. But people seem to think you're bad and a bully, so perhaps you should explain yourself to them? Like for example, my friend really seems to disli...distrust you."

"Your friend? Which one? You're always with two girls...the fluffy one or the granny one?"

"The fluffy one? Shiena-chan? Yes, that's her...how is Shuto-san a granny?"

"Well, I mean, she talks like an old man. You know, 'washi'..."

Now that Takechi was talking about it, it was true that Suzu was talking like an old person, using an old pronoun usually used by old men. Haru wondered why, did it have a meaning?

"Anyway, so her name is Shiena-chan uh...yes, I should talk to her. But...I'm afraid she might get the wrong idea if I go talk to her alone, she might think I want to bully her or something. Would you mind going with me, since you're her friend?"

Haru accepted. It seemed like a good idea. After all, what could go wrong?

Apparently everything.

"What...what is she doing here!?" Shiena exclaimed.

Haru, followed by Takechi, had joined Shiena in the schoolyard. And the brunette was far from being happy about this unexpected and even unwanted guest.

"Shiena-chan, Takechi-san has something to tell you."

Shiena looked at Haru liked she had betrayed her, and then gazed at Takechi with hostility.

"What do you want?" Shiena asked sharply.

"To apologize. I know you must be thinking that I'm an awful person, and I can't blame you for that. What I did to Banba-san was wrong and I regret it. I just wanted to be her friend, and I want to be your friend too."

"Uh? You want to be my friend? Don't make me laugh! I want nothing to do with you! I know you aren't sincere right now, you're a liar. I know enough about your kind to know you're one of them, you're...a bully. And I hate those like you! So now leave me alone, I'll never be your friend!"

Shiena began to walk away, but Haru went after her.

"Shiena-chan wait! Please give Takechi-san a chance, I'm sure she was saying the truth…"

Shiena suddenly turned back and glanced at Haru.

"Ichinose...you...I don't know what to say. I mean...Azuma is fine, but Takechi? I told you to be careful with snakes. Once they bite you, it's too late. They are deadly poisonous."

Before Haru could say anything, Shiena ran away, leaving Haru in doubt, worried that she might had lose a friend.

* * *

"Kenmochi-san still refuses to talk to you, right?" Suzu asked.

"Yes…" Haru sadly replied.

It had been a week since Shiena got mad at Haru about Takechi. She had stopped talking to Haru and only hang out with Suzu when they were alone together. It made Haru uncomfortable and unable to talk with Suzu, worried that she might make things worst. Potion Class was one of the rare times Haru was okay with talking with Suzu, since Shiena wasn't around.

"Uh? Kenmochi is mad at Ichinose? Why?" Chitaru asked.

"Because I'm friend with Takechi-san and I wanted Shiena-chan and her to make peace," Haru replied.

"Takechi? The bully!?" Chitaru reacted.

"She...she isn't really like that. Takechi-san, she...she regrets what she had done, she didn't mean to cause any harm. She just wanted to explain herself, but Shiena-chan didn't let her and now she's mad at me!"

"Um, I don't know, that Takechi girl looks like trouble to me. I heard terrible things about her. She may look nice, but I don't think she truly is," Chitaru replied.

"I talked to her once. She has the eyes of a liar. I wouldn't trust her if I were you," Hitsugi added.

"Coming from you, it means a lot," Suzu commented.

"But, maybe you're judging her too soon. Maybe she really is a nice person who just had problems with understanding others' feeling…"

"Maybe, but...maybe not. I'm worried about Kenmochi, she seems so innocent, I don't like to see girls like her being in danger. Same goes for you Ichinose, and Kirigaya too."

"Thanks, Chitaru-san. You're so caring," Hitsugi said happily, but it seemed to have something bitter in her smile. "But who's this Kenmochi-san? I don't think I had the chance of meeting her yet…"

"She's a friend. My friend. And I would appreciate if nothing bad happens to her," Suzu suddenly interrupted.

Suzu and Hitsugi glared at each other for a moment. Chitaru looked completely oblivious about that, while Haru found that strange. What was Suzu insinuating? Tokaku, who was once again sitting with them because no one else wanted her, briefly glanced at Hitsugi.

"You guys...you really think Takechi is that dangerous!? Is Kenmochi really in danger?" Chitaru exclaimed.

"Her...or someone else," Suzu replied.

"Stop...Takechi-san isn't that bad, she…"

"She's rotten."

It was the first time Tokaku spoke. It was so surprising that everyone at the table went quiet and looked at her.

"She's...rotten?" Chitaru asked.

"She smells rotten to me. Kenmochi is right to distrust her. It means she has better instincts than I initially thought. Maybe she isn't as weak as I thought," Tokaku added coldly.

"Tokaku-san...Shiena-chan isn't weak, and...you shouldn't judge Takechi-san like that, not you…"

"I'm just telling the truth. There's something wrong with Takechi. And Kenmochi...I understand how she feels about you and Takechi being friends."

"What...what's that supposed to mean?"

Haru couldn't believe what she heard. From all people, Haru thought Tokaku wouldn't judge someone like that. After all, Tokaku was judged badly by others for things she hadn't done.

"Let me translate it for you Ichinose-san, since apparently, Azuma-san is bad with feelings," Suzu began to say playfully. "I don't think Kenmochi is really mad at you, she probably feels betray yes, but I think the real reason she's so pissed is that she's worried about you. She views you as a friend, and she's convinced that Takechi-san is a terrible person, so she's reacting that way because she cares about you. And since Azuma-san said she understands how Kenmochi-san feels, then it means that she also cares about you. Isn't it right, Azuma-san?"

Tokaku replied nothing to this. Haru suddenly felt the same warm feeling in her chest, right on her scar.

"Oh, so she's jealous," Hitsugi replied with a giggle.

"Uh? Jealous of what?" Tokaku replied sharply.

Suzu let out a slightly amused laugh, while Chitaru seemed completely lost. Haru could relate to her, she wasn't sure herself what was going on right now.

"Speaking of that, how was your da- I mean, 'study session', with Kaminaga-san?" Hitsugi suddenly asked with an innocent smile.

"Very good, thanks for asking. I had a great time with Kouko-chan."

"Uh? You had a study session with Kaminaga?" Chitaru asked.

"Yes, I asked her help to study."

"In what?" Haru asked, glad that they were talking about something else.

"Potion," Suzu replied.

"Eh? But...isn't Kaminaga-san terrible in potion class? That's what I heard," Hitsugi replied.

"Oh, she's terrible in practical potion class, but she's good in theoretical class," Suzu replied.

"Yeah, but...you're really good in potion making…" Chitaru commented. "Why did you ask her help for that in the first place? Would it make more sense for you to help her with her studies?"

"Ah, Chitaru-san, so innocent. I like that about you," Hitsugi said with a sweet smile.

Chitaru slightly blushed, even if she didn't seem to understand what was insinuated.

"So, when are you and Azuma-san will have a da- I mean a study session together?" Hitsugi suddenly asked with a sly smile.

"Eh Why would we...I...I don't know. I mean...it's not just up to me to decide…"

Haru glanced at Tokaku. The blue haired girl looked somewhat embarrassed, but she managed to keep her composure.

"It could be a good idea. Azuma-san is good in everything, while Ichinose-san...a little extra lessons won't hurt you. No offence," Suzu replied.

"None taken. But as I say, it's not just up to me…"

"I don't care. If you want to study with me, do as you please. You're always doing it anyway. Your free to sit next to me when I study, there's no rule against that," Tokaku said, trying to look indifferent.

Once again, Haru felt the same warm feeling in her heart.

"Um, ladies, it's great that you're all getting along, I'm all for houses being friends, but...you're in the middle of my class. Don't you think you should focus on your potion? Especially you Ichinose-san, the last time I have seen such a colour in a potion was with Kou- Kaminaga-san, and it explo-"

Irena didn't have the time to finish her sentence that Haru's potion exploded, covering the entire class, as well as anyone in it, with a dirty and sticky greenish substance.

* * *

"It...it took us almost all evening…," Haru mumbled, exhausted.

"All I want now is to take a good bath. Even I washed off the potion, I can still feel it on my skin," Suzu commented.

As a punishment, Irena as asked them, Haru, Suzu, Chitaru, Hitsugi and Tokaku to clean up the class. They managed to finish it, and went back to their dormitory. Haru and Suzu had stopped at the bathroom first to wash off the cloth they used to clean.

"I'm sorry...,"

"No need to apologize, Ichinose."

"But it's my fault if we had to clean up the class, it was because of my potion, it was my mess…"

"We distracted you. We should have noticed in what state your potion was before it exploded. It's also our fault. But still, maybe you should really consider taking some extra lessons...with Azuma-san."

"With...Tokaku-san…?"

"She wasn't against the idea. Sure she tried to act as if she didn't care, but I'm sure it would make her really happy if you go study with her."

"You really think so? Despite...what happened today?"

"I don't think Azuma-san is the type to hold a grudge over cleaning, so don't worry," Suzu replied with a wink.

The warm feeling in her chest come back. Haru finished to wash the cloth and twisted it to make it dry. She then left the bathroom with Suzu.

"We have to get it back to the janitor closet. Do you remember where it is?" Haru asked.

"In the staff area. This way."

Haru followed Suzu and they ended up in a section of the school she wasn't familiar with. Haru noticed an old-looking door that seemed different from the others. Curious, she approached it, ready to grab the handle and open it, but…

"What are you doing here? You're not supposed to be there."

...she was interrupted.

Haru turned back, and discovered a rather tall woman with short brown hair and red eyes. She was dressed in a grey robe and was wearing just one black glove, and was gazing at Haru with intensity.

"We...we were just looking for… the janitor closet...to put this back in it," Haru replied nervously, showing the cloth as a proof.

The brown haired woman pointed the old-looking door.

"That's not what you're looking for," she simply replied.

"What's behind that door?" Suzu suddenly asked.

"None of your business," The woman replied coldly.

She then stretched her hand.

"You can give it to me, I'll take care of it."

"And who are you?" Suzu asked.

"Isn't obvious?" the woman said with a gloomy smile. "For simple troublemaker and people dirtying the school, I'm just the janitor. But for thieves and vandals, well, you don't want to know what I am for them. Just keep that in mind, in case...you have mad intentions."

The woman took the cloth and Haru and Suzu walked away.

"So she's the janitor. I heard about her. Terry is her name I think. She's Russian," Suzu said.

"Did...did she really think we wanted to break stuff or steal? I would never do that!"

"Let's just go back to our respective dormitory and wash ourselves," Suzu proposed.

But as they headed towards the dormitory area, they encounter someone unexpected.

"Sh...Shiena-chan…" Haru mumbled, unease.

Shiena really seemed to be thinking about ignoring her, but she changed her mind.

"Hi, Ichinose. Shuto," she said coldly.

"What are you doing here?" Suzu asked.

"I could ask you the same thing. I just had a talk with Mizorogi-sensei. I wanted some more info about...animagus."

"We made a mess in Potion Class and has to clean it," Suzu said.

"Uh? Did Kaminaga influence you or what?"

Suzu smiled at this comment. Shiena smiled too, and Haru had almost the feeling everything was back to normal. But it wasn't, since Shiena was making her best to avoid Haru's eyes.

"I already told you to stop talking to me in public, I don't want people to find out we know each other," a woman voice said.

The voice was coming for another corridor, close to them. Haru recognized this voice.

"Is it...Accidia-sensei?" Haru mumbled.

But before Suzu or Shiena could confirm it, another woman voice was heard.

"There's no one around. It's not my fault if you're always avoiding me. There's something we really need to talk about. She's here. And you know what she's after. Why do you think I asked my hound to keep an eye on it?"

"Your hound? It's a friendly way to talk about your ally," Accidia replied sarcastically. "Anyway I know why she's here, I still have some difficulties understanding why the Sorting Hat didn't see through her lies. But worry not, I intended to take another precaution for it. Anyway, it belongs to me after all, I'll take care of it. You on the other hand…"

"Hey, I'm using it for my experience, and you allowed me to! So of course I want it to be safe, lots of my work depends on it."

The three girls approached from the other corridor and discovered with whom Accidia was talking: it was Wilma Schnabel, the uncanny and eccentric Herbology teacher.

"I know, and I also have hopes for those experience. One of them is even primordial to...me," Accidia began to say. "But don't get me wrong, you have no rights on it. And neither do she. I won't let anyone take it from me. This philosopher stone belongs to me."

* * *

 **So yeah, looks like this story will also start with a philosopher stone's arc! Sh*ts is about to start!**

 **Some shippy moments, because...yuri.**

 **Everyone is a TokaHaru shipper, Haru wants to ship OtoShie but Shiena keeps sinking the ship.**

 **And Haru...you're sweet and all but...Otoya isn't just bad at understanding others' feelings, she just can't understand them. She doesn't have any empathy.**

 **So, how things are going to turn out for the Primary Trio. Yeah, you heard me right. Primary Trio. 'Cause unlike the Golden Trio, they ain't in the same house, but each of their houses has a primary colour (sorry Slytherin). Seeya next time!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hi there! Are you still interested into this crossover? Please let me know!**

 **Ger0min0: Who the villain is? It would kind of spoil the story if I tell you now, wouldn't it? But for the moment, it seems that whoever the successor is, they might be the villain of this story. Btw, do you have an account? It would be easier to reply to your question (btw I do read Happy Sugar Life). If not here perhaps on Tumblr, wattpat, twitter, etc? If you search for me on Tumblr, my username is ricky-otaku.**

* * *

"She really said...the philosopher stone, right?" Shiena asked, unsure.

"Yes, it seems so," Suzu replied.

The next day, the trio of friends had a meeting in the schoolyard to talk about what they heard from Accidia and Wilma. Haru was avoiding to talk, not sure if Shiena was still mad at her or not. She didn't want to worsen the situation, but she was still curious about the philosopher stone.

"What's...a philosopher stone?" Haru dared to ask.

"The object of most alchemists, a stone that allows to reach immortality. With that stone, an elixir can be made, which increase the lifespan of anyone drinking it. Regularly drinking it can make one immortal," Suzu replied.

"And according to Accidia-sensei and Schnabel-sensei, someone is trying to steal one, which belongs to Accidia-sensei. Does it means that...she's immortal?" Shiena asked.

"It's quite possible. Accidia-sensei gave off the vibe of someone who is much older than she appeared," Suzu said.

"I see. And for the person who's trying to steal it, could she be...Aoyasha's successor? The prophecy was about defeating death. I believe that reaching immortality fits, isn't it?" Shiena proposed.

Suzu looked thoughtful for a moment, like she was considering this option with care.

"You're right, it could be that," Suzu agreed.

"Ah, so you finally take this prophecy seriously!? Good. Because if it's true, then it's bad. We can't let Aoyasha's successor get their hand on that stone!" Shiena exclaimed.

"Then...what do you suggest?" Haru asked.

Shiena gazed at Haru for a moment with some hesitation, like she wasn't sure if she wanted to reply to her.

"We steal it ourselves," the brunette finally said.

They remained silent for a moment, unsure if she was serious or not. But Shiena didn't look like she was joking.

"You want to steal Accidia-sensei's philosopher stone? But...why?" Haru asked.

"To protect it. Whoever the successor is, they must know it belongs to Accidia-sensei. The first place they'll search is in her belongings. It's only a matter of time before the successor finds the stone. But if we have it and hide it somewhere else, they have less chance to find it. I mean, we have no connection to the philosopher stone or Accidia-sensei, why the successor would think we stole it?" Shiena proposed.

"It does sound like a good plan, but...first we need to know where it is," Suzu replied.

"Ah, maybe it's...the door the janitor was guarding. I mean...Schnabel-sensei did talk about a hound watching over the stone, which Accidia-sensei refers to an ally…" Haru said.

"Um...I think you might be right. We should try to find a way to go through that door without the janitor to notice us. How about we plan something after school tomorrow?"

"Why not today?" Suzu asked.

"Well...I kinda procrastinate a lot for my homework and if I don't finish them for tomorrow, I might be in trouble," Shiena replied. "So tomorrow, let's meet in the library and thought of a plan to steal the philosopher stone."

Haru hesitated for a moment. Was it really right to steal something, even if it was for a good reason? Would Accidia be mad if her stone disappeared? She seemed to care a lot about it. But if the successor got it first, it won't be good. Haru knew too well about Aoyasha's threat to not fear the arrival of another person like her. And she wanted to reconcile with Shiena.

"I'll do it. You can count on me!" Haru declared.

"I think it's for the best. You can count me in too," Suzu said.

"Perfect. Let's stop together this prophecy so the successor never takes Aoyasha places," Shiena declared.

* * *

Sitting on a bench outside the school, Haru was thinking about what she was able to do tomorrow. She was still having doubt. Was stealing Accidia's philosoper stone a good idea? Was it really good? And moral? Haru was against stealing, since it hurt the person who had something stolen from them. She didn't want to wrong Accidia. But, the idea of someone taking Aoyasha's place was also unpleasant to Haru. It was like she had to choose between two bad things, and that she had to choose the lesser bad. A choice Haru would much prefer to avoid.

"Ichinose, there you are. I was looking for you."

Haru turned her head and was surprised to discover who was talking to her.

"Can I sit with you?" Shiena asked.

"O-Of course! But...what about your homework?"

"Well, apparently there was less than I expected so I finished sooner."

Shiena smiled weakly and sat next to her. Haru felt a little bit awkward. It was the first time her and the brunette were alone since their fight. But she also felt relieved and happy, hoping that they might be able to reconcile.

"Shiena-chan, I want to apologi…"

"Don't. I'm the one who should apologize."

Haru was surprised. She wasn't expecting that.

"Why? I thought that you hate Takechi…"

"Don't get me wrong, I still distrust Takechi and have no interest into becoming her friend. Never. But, I understand why you tried. You're a good person, Ichinose, and you want to see the best in everyone. It can be both a strength and a weakness. It could help others, but also allow them to manipulate you. I'm not mad at you, I'm worried. I...I care about you. You're my friend, and I don't want something bad to happen to you. But I shouldn't have stopped talking to you because of that. You have the rights to want to be friend with Takechi, even if I disapprove. It's your choice, and I should trust your judgement. And I'll help you if it ended up badly for you, because your friendship means a lot to me."

Haru felt relieved and touched by those words. Looked like Suzu was right, Shiena wasn't mad at her. Just worried.

"I also care for you, you're my friend. So I'll respect your desire and stopped trying to make you befriend Takechi-san," Haru replied.

"Thanks. Ah, speaking of the devil…"

Takechi Otoya walked through the schoolyard, with two others girls. One of them had long blond hair who looked stylish and the popular type, while the other had shoulder-length green hair and seemed kind of shy yet sly. Both of them were Slytherin students, and the three of them went inside the school.

"The blond girl, it's Tanaka Miyo. She's a bully," Shiena said with disdain. "And one of the worst."

"What about the other girl?" Haru asked.

Shiena looked like she hesitated for a moment.

"That's Sasoriza Midori. I don't know much about her. Just that she isn't really sociable. But since she looks friend with those two bullies, I'll assume she's one too."

Not feeling like accusing this Midori girl of things she might not have done, Haru decided to change the subject.

"Why...does our friendship means so much for you?" Haru suddenly asked.

Shiena seemed surprised by this question, and it took her few seconds before answering.

"Because, I have the feeling that there isn't a lot of people I can trust here. We can never fully know what's on people's mind. But with you, I don't have the feeling you're hiding things, you feel real, honest, authentic. I really get the feeling that you're a good person, someone I can trust. That's why I value you as a friend, because I don't feel like you would betray me. And right now, I really need someone I can trust."

Haru was moved. Before Haru could have the time to react, Shiena suddenly rose up and smiled.

"Now come, it's time."

"Uh? Time for what?" Haru asked, confuse.

"Isn't obvious? It's time for us to go steal the philosopher stone."

* * *

"Shiena-chan...wait!"

Shiena, who was almost running in the corridor, suddenly stopped and turned back.

"Ichinose, we're on a mission to steal a valuable object, could you talk more quietly?" the brunette whispered.

Shiena then continued to walk quickly, followed desperately by Haru, who wasn't even sure to understand what was going on.

"Wait…"

Haru finally reached Shiena and grabbed her wrist, forcing her to stop.

"Ichinose, we have to hurry, otherwise the plan might not work…"

"What...what plan!? I thought we were supposed to work on a plan tomorrow because you had homework to do today…"

"I told you, I finished them sooner."

"Yes, but...we didn't even plan something…"

"Don't worry. I did."

"Then what it is?"

"Can't tell you now. I know you, you wouldn't agree. It's better if you ignore it."

"Well now I'm worried! Where's Shutou-san?"

"...if everything goes according to my plan, she should join us soon."

"What does it mean…?"

"You'll see," Shiena interrupted as she grabbed Haru's hand, forcing her to come with her.

The brunette brought her to the corridor where there was a door protected by the janitor, Terry. They remained hidden behind a wall, careful to not be seen by the janitor.

"Now what?" Haru asked, worried.

"Now we wait for Shutou," Shiena replied.

They both wait for a couple of minutes, but they saw no one coming. Haru tried to look at the door and discovered a terrible sight.

"This...this is the janitor!" Haru exclaimed as she rushed towards her.

"Ichinose, wait…!"

But it was too late, Haru was already near Terry, The latter was lying on the floor, her eyes closed. Worried, Haru touched her neck, and was relieved to feel her pulse. She was only unconscious. Haru then noticed a broken flask near her and tried to reach it.

"Ichinose, no! Don't touch it!"

Haru immediately froze and looked at Shiena.

"What it is?" Haru asked.

"Probably a sleeping potion. I recognize the colour and smell. The fume is highly soporific, good thing there isn't anymore. The culprit must have broken the flask near the janitor to knock her up. I read it in the potion class manual. And if you directly touch the liquid and you have a wound, it can be quite dangerous. That's why you shouldn't touch it with all the broken glasses."

When she heard that, Haru recoiled a little.

"Who..who did this? And why?"

"Isn't it obvious? It's the successor. They must have learned about this place and come to steal the stone. We have to hurry, perhaps they are still there…"

"What? No! It's too dangerous!" Haru exclaimed.

"Ichinose, you should understand better than anyone why the successor mustn't take Aoyasha's place."

Haru found nothing to reply to this. Shiena walked to the door and opened it, before disappearing behind it. Despite the fear, Haru finally followed her, worried about her friend.

It was an empty closet, except one trap on the floor.

"It must lead to the stone. Let's go!" Shiena said as she went inside, followed by an unsure Haru.

They both went down and arrived in a corridor. They walked for a moment and ended up in an empty room. Well, not totally empty, there was someone inside, holding a little bag that seemed to contain a small object.

Haru remained shocked and confused when she recognized this person, while Shiena smiled weakly.

"Well I was expecting to catch you in the act, but not like that. Not that I'm complaining, it's better that way. This way, I have no more doubt, Shutou," Shiena declared.

Suzu didn't even turn back to look at them.

"Shutou-san…"Haru weakly mumbled.

"Ichinose-san, Kenmochi-san, I thought we were supposed to meet tomorrow to discuss of a plan," Suzu replied with a slightly sarcastic voice.

"Yes, because of my homework. Sorry, but I lied about them. I finished them yesterday," Shiena replied.

Haru was confused. She didn't know what was happening. Why was Suzu here? And why Shiena lied?

"I see, so it was a trap uh...since how long do you have a doubt about me?" Suzu asked.

"Since the Sorting hat told us the prophecy. Your behaviour seemed odd to me," Shiena replied.

"Wait...what it happening? I don't understand!" Haru exclaimed.

"Remember when I told you that you were the only one I feel I could trust? Well, that's because of her," Shiena replied as she pointed Suzu.

Suzu finally turned back, still holding the little bag. She was smiling almost with arrogance, yet Haru could see in her eyes that she seemed a little bit nervous.

"So you understood the truth about me," Suzu declared with a somewhat gloomy expression.

"What's going on? What truth!?" Haru asked desperately.

"Isn't obvious?" Shiena began. " The prophecy. Why don't you tell her yourself, Shutou? or should I say...Aoyasha's successor!"

* * *

 **Wait...what? Suzu is the successor?! Why!? To know the answer, wait for the next chapter! What are your thoughts and theories about that?**

 **Shiena and Haru reconciled. Good.**

 **If you're familiar with my other fanfic The bully and the bullied, you must have recognized two OCs I created for it: Midori and Tanaka. Since they are AnR OCs, I thought it could be interesting to bring them back for this fic, just to have more characters in the story, so expect more of them. And for those who had read this fic, it must be weird to see them being friends with Otoya xD (but they do fit Slytherin)**

 **Seeya next time!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Ger0nim0: Hum, good question. I think that yes, images in mangas should move. Btw have you lost your password for your account? Because I tried sending you a PM and you don't seem to have seen it.**

 **Tisar: Oho, I see that you're familiar with Bully & Bullied! Have you seen the old fanfic and the remake? And with all those danganronpa references, have you seen my danganronpa crossover? Anyway, good one with the blue hair xD. And about immortality, well, you'll see ;). Do you have an account?**

* * *

Haru remained confused and dumbfounded by this new revelation.

"What...do you mean? Shutou-san is...Aoyasha's successor!?" Haru exclaimed.

Suzu replied nothing to this sudden accusation, she only looked at them with an emotionless expression.

"You really are clueless aren't you...Well, I guess I can't blame you. After all, you didn't do all the researches I did," Shiena said as she adjusted her glasses.

"Researches?" Haru wondered.

"I see. So you did researches about me," Suzu said with a cocky smile.

"Don't get full of yourself, it wasn't my initial intention," Shiena replied. "I just took advantage of the time I avoided Ichinose to do some researches at the library, just for my own personal knowledge. I discovered some old newspapers in the archives, and one of them caught my attention. It was about you. I even make a copy of the articles. Here, take a look, Ichinose."

Shiena took out a piece of paper from her pocket and handed it to Haru. The latter took it and looked at it. It was an old-looking newspaper article. Haru was surprised to see the picture moving, but not as much as when she discovered who it was about. It was Suzu, wearing a white robe, She looked rather sad on the picture, and she seemed to be escorted by two older wizards. The article's title was: "Dark magic practitioner arrested at Mahoutokoro".

"What is this?" Haru asked, confused. "Shutou-san...was a student at Mahoutokoro? When?!"

"I'll abridge the article for you. Notice her white robe. In Mahoutokoro, the student's uniform change colour depending on the level of magic. But it turns white when they use dark magic. Because it's a dishonour. Students who use dark magic get expelled, and even investigated by the Ministry. Shutou's robe turned white when she was a student there, and was arrested. She was then kicked out of Mahoutokoro. She even went to Azkaban for a couple of months. She then exiled herself in the Muggle world. Isn't that right, Shutou?"

Haru noticed a glimpse of shame in Suzu's eyes, but it didn't last long. A taunting smile appeared on her lips.

"For your personal knowledge uh…," Suzu replied.

"But it isn't the weirdest thing about this case. Ichinose, look at the date."

Haru's eyes went everywhere on the article, searching for the date. When she finally found it, she couldn't believe it.

"No, it's impossible...this article...is around 100 years old!" Haru exclaimed.

"According to this article, Shutou used dark magic when she was alone in the alchemy class. Whatever dark spell she was doing, it was related to alchemy. Judging by her apparent immortality, I think I know how she managed to remain young. And she decided to hide among muggles so her secret won't be found out by the magic community. Why don't you tell us yourself, Shutou!"

Suzu signed, a smile that looked regretful appeared on her face.

"That day, I made a Philosopher Stone."

"What?! So...you're really...immortal?" Haru asked.

"Yes," Suzu replied.

"Ah, so I was right about you!" Shiena exclaimed. "And you're Aoyasha's successor…"

"Wait. I admit that I'm immortal because I had made a Philosopher in the past, that this article is true and that I was trying to steal Accidia's one, but I never said that I was the successor."

"Don't try to lie. You're a pure-blood and a dark magic practitioner, you even admitted it yourself. Aoyasha was known to gather those two types of wizards in her group, and you're both. And the way you reacted to the prophecy is suspicious. First, you didn't think it was true, but then as soon as we learned about Accidia-sensei's Philosopher Stone, you suddenly started to believe it and even agreed to steal it. I already become suspicious of you when I saw the article, but your sudden change of heart make it clear to me that you're the successor. You may not be related to Aoyasha, but you're the same as her. A dark magic practitioner pure-blood. And you defeated death by becoming immortal!"

Haru could barely believe what she heard. Was Suzu really the successor of the woman who killed her family? Haru didn't want to believe that someone she thought was her friend can be that type of person. But with all what Shiena said and the fact Suzu admitted some of them made Haru's doubt.

"Me, the successor of Aoyasha...It might be right. It fits the prophecy. So then, what am I supposed to do? Start another war? I might be the cause of the next one…," Suzu said with a gloomy expression.

"Stop being all cryptic and answer this: if you already have a philosopher stone, why do you want to steal Accidia's?" Shiena asked.

Suzu replied nothing to that, simply continuing to gaze at them with a dark look.

"I can think of three options. First, you lost yours and you need a new one to remain immortal. Second, you need two stones for whatever plan you have. And finally, you can't bear to know that there's someone else who also possess one," Shiena said.

Suzu simply smiled to that, and suddenly pulled out her wand.

"Sorry you disappoint you, but neither of those three options is close from the truth. It's sad to see that you're not able to fully understand me, Kenmochi-san. You're too young to understand it, you lack experience. But it doesn't matter. I need this stone, and I'll have it. Should I remind you that I'm a witch older than your grandparents? My magic skills are far greater than yours, you have no chance against me. You may have undercover my identity and it was clever, but you're also a fool for facing the potential successor who's much more older than you…"

Shiena recoiled a little, like she had understood that the situation wasn't as much as her advantage as she thought. Haru began to be worried, but she also couldn't help but trusting Suzu. She didn't want to believe she could hurt them.

"What...what are going to do with us?" Shiena asked nervously.

"Ah, who knows? What should I do with two little nosey? There's no shortage of ideas, but I think I'll focus on the stone for now…"

Suzu opened the bag and took out its content. It was a reddish stone.

"Is that...the philosopher stone?" Haru asked.

"Looks like it...but doesn't it look kinda...odd?" Shiena said.

Suzu observed the stone, like she also found it weird. She then out of the blue licked it with a thoughtful expression. She then looked disappointed.

"Meh. It's just a normal rock painted in red," Suzu revealed.

Haru noticed that Suzu had clenched her fist. It felt like she was about to throw the rock out of rage, but she didn't. She simply put back the rock inside the bag and put it away.

"I should have expected that. That's what Accidia meant when she said she took extra precaution. She might not even have warned Schnabel and the janitor about moving the stone," Suzu theorized.

Suzu really looked down right now, which seemed to give more confidence to Shiena.

"Looks like your plan failed, successor! You won't achieve your evil plan. You won't remain an immortal for long!" Shiena exclaimed.

"Um...if only it was true," Suzu said sadly.

Shiena looked a little bit confused by this odd reaction.

"What...you wanted to steal this stone to be fully immortal, right? Or because you lost yours and you wanted to remain immortal…"

"I already told you that you were far from the truth. I still...technically have my philosopher stone, and I'm more immortal that you could imagine."

"Then why did you try to steal Accidia's one? And now that I think about it, why did you use dark magic? It's not required for alchemy at all! I never saw that it was required to make a philosopher stone either…," Shiena interrogated.

This time, Suzu really looked shameful, her eyes full of regret. Shiena was even more confused and disconcerted. Haru on the other hand suddenly got more faith into Suzu's humanity.

"It was all an accident. I was young and stupid, so foolish and full of arrogance," Suzu began to say. "I was a good student, people praised me all the time, either the other students and teachers. My best class was alchemy. I was so good at it that people often told me I should be able to make a philosopher stone. It made me full of myself. So I tried to make one, in vain. I couldn't accept to fail everyone's expectation of me. So I bought a potion in some strange magic shop, one that was supposed to temporarily enhance my magic capacities. I thought it would finally allow me to make a philosopher stone...but turned that it was dark magic. And it affected my alchemy...I managed to make a philosopher stone, but this one...was abnormal."

"Abnormal...how?" Shiena asked.

Suzu sighed and put away her wand, which reassured both Haru and Shiena.

"That day, I didn't really make a philosopher stone...rather, I became one."

Neither Haru nor Shiena was expecting that answer. They both looked at Suzu with confusion.

"It would be better to say that, when I created the stone, thanks to dark magic, it fused with my heart. My body is the philosopher stone, and my blood...is the elixir. So it's not like I want to drink the elixir to remain immortal, my own blood is keeping me from ageing," Suzu explained. "It took me some time to notice that I wasn't ageing anymore, and since I thought all those years that failed to make a philosopher stone, I didn't understand why. I saw a healer, and he told me that not only I succeeded, but I was technically the stone."

"You mean...your heart is kind of a philosopher stone and your blood the elixir? So you're almost perfectly immortal. It sounds kinda of...I don't know, cool?" Shiena said.

Suzu signed again and this time, she seemed kind of annoy.

"You really think it's cool? Because of my immortality, I outlive everyone I cared about. I can't have any deep relationship without thinking that one day, they will die and left me. Immortality confined me to a lonely life where I always have to hide. Outside of the healer, both of you are the only person I told about my condition."

Haru could feel the sadness in Suzu's voice and immediately felt bad for her. Even Shiena seemed to have lost her animosity towards her.

"I'm...sorry…" Shiena said. "But then...why trying to steal a philosopher stone?"

"I wanted to use it to destroy the one I have in my heart. The healer said it was impossible to remove it without killing me, but I'm sure it can be at least neutralize. I wanted to use the other philosopher stone to create an anti-philosopher stone, to create an elixir that could make me mortal again. But for that, I need a philosopher stone, and I can't use mine. I tried to make another one, in vain. It seems that the dark potion I drank was what allowed me to make one the first time."

"So...you just wanted to...stop being immortal. No evil master plan?" Shiena asked.

"Meh, not really. Sorry to disappoint you, but it seems that I'm the not villain you were looking for."

"But...you're supposed to be the successor, you even said it yourself! Also that you could be the cause of a war…"

"Ah, so young and naive...And I never said I was the successor. I said that perhaps I was. About the war, well, imagine what would happen if some people learn that my blood is an elixir of immortality..."

"People might want to chase you and capture to for your blood, and fight for you. A possibly start a war for immortality," Haru added.

Shiena looked at Haru, surprised, while Suzu smiled softly.

"Good answer, Ichinose. That's why I usually remain hidden. But, when I heard that Accidia was a teacher here, I decided to attend this school. I always had the feeling she was immortal too."

"Wait, does it mean that...you will leave us?" Haru asked.

Suzu's smile became sad.

"Unfortunately, I can't stay. Being in the magical community is dangerous for me, if Kenmochi-san was about to discover my secret, others could…"

"Wait, you...you can't! Sorry, I was wrong about you, I don't think your bad or the successor. I shouldn't have judged you just because you're a pure-blood and because of your past. Please, stay with us!" Shiena begged.

"I appreciate it, but I can't…"

"What about Kaminaga-san? Are you really going to leave her? You seem to like her so much!" Haru suddenly argued.

Suzu suddenly went quiet for a moment and cleared her throat.

"Well, I guess that I would stay until I graduate. Three years isn't that much. I never had the chance to finish my magical studies. And this place is also a good place to hide, among you youngsters…"

"Wow, Shutou...you don't have your priorities straight at all," Shiena commented.

"Haha, nope!"

And the three of them laugh. It was so good to laugh after all that tension. They then approached each other and Haru hugged her two friends, happy that this story was all over.

"Uh, guys? I don't want to ruin the moment, but maybe we should leave. If someone sees the janitor unconscious and alerts Accidia or Schnabel, we might be in deep trouble," Suzu said.

"Ah, you're right. Let's go," Shiena agreed.

Haru broke the hug and left the room with her two friends, with a light heart.

* * *

Haru arrived at the Gryffindor dormitory, cheerful. Today she had reconciled with Shiena, and she learned more about Suzu. Even if she was sad for Suzu, she was also happy that she would stay with them. And she was glad that she wasn't like Aoyasha. But if she wasn't the successor, then who was it? And was the prophecy really true?

"Oy, Ichinose, you received something,"

Haru turned back and saw Chitaru, who was holding a box full of little holes. She put the box on the table and recoiled a little bit. Haru approached the box and examined it, curious. What could it be? There a little note on it, which she read:

" _I know you haven't one yet. I think this one would suits you the best. I hope you'll like it. - your secret benefactor_ "

It made Haru even more curious. Who was this secret benefactor and what did they send her? Unable to restrain herself, Haru opened the box.

She had the surprise and the pleasure to discover an adorable little white bunny with chocolate coloured eyes.

* * *

 **Looks like Suzu may not be the successor after all, even if she has blue hair...then who it is?**

 **She's also a living philosopher stone. Cool. (that was me trying to explain her immortality in the HP universe, since just a regular philosopher wouldn't have worked since it requires an elixir).**

 **Haru has now a pet rabbit! I wonder why...Hey, how should she name it? Don't hesitate to tell me your ideas!**

 **This is the end of the first arc of this story, seeya next time!**


	10. Chapter 10

"Aww, so adorable. What's its name?" Shiena asked.

The next day, Haru met up with Shiena in the schoolyard to show her her new pet.

"I'm not totally sure, but I was thinking of Usako," Haru replied.

Sitting on a bench next to Shiena, Haru was holding her pet rabbit.

"And you say it's a secret benefactor who gives it to you?"

"Apparently. I don't know who it is, but I'm grateful for the bunny. It's so cute! I knew we have the right to have a pet here, but I never had the time to go buy one. Speaking of that, do you have a pet?"

"I have a hamster," Shiena replied.

"I bet it's cute too."

"Yes, it is. I can show it to you another day."

"I would love that!"

Haru felt so happy to have that kind of chat with Shiena. She was glad that they both reconcile.

"Well, well, isn't a cute little thing."

And the reason why they had a fight suddenly showed up.

"Ah, Takechi-san...yes, it's my new pet," Haru said, glancing nervously at Shiena who clearly looked unpleased by this sudden apparition.

"Oh, the bunny is cute too," Otoya replied with a cheerful smile.

Haru blushed a little when she understood what Otoya meant, while Shiena rolled her eyes.

"Ah, don't feel left out Shiena-chan, you're cute too," Otoya said happily.

"I don't care about what you think of me," Shiena replied harshly.

"Ha, you're so mean to me," Otoya exclaimed with an amused expression.

She then looked at the rabbit with interest.

"Can I pet it?" Otoya asked.

"Ah, sure…" Haru hesitantly said.

Haru wasn't sure when she was acting so wary of Takechi. Perhaps it was because she was with Shiena and didn't want to appear too friendly with Takechi, afraid of another fight.

Takechi slightly brushed the rabbit with her fingertips, then gently stroke its ears with great care, like she particularly enjoy this specific part of its body. She smiled gleefully, like she was thinking about something pleasant. Haru wondered what could make her so happy about petting a rabbit and what she was thinking about it.

"Bunnies are so cute, especially their ears," Otoya commented, before she glanced at Shiena. "You remind me of one, especially with your pigtails ~."

Shiena replied nothing to this, she looked like she was trying her best to ignore Takechi's presence.

"Ah, you're no fun…" Otoya said with a sad expression, before she looked at Haru with a bright smile. " Would you like to touch my pet?"

"Ah, of course!" Haru immediately replied, curious about what kind of pet she had.

She suddenly saw a black hairy creature climbing on Takechi's arm. Shiena's face became livid as she began to shiver.

"Ta-Takechi, you...you have a big...spider on your shoulder!" Shiena suddenly exclaimed in fear.

"Uh? You finally talked to me! And don't act as if I didn't know it. I present to you my pet, a tarantula. Don't worry, this one isn't venomous."

Takechi stretched her hand and the big spider walked on her arm, until it reached her hand. She then approached the tarantula from them and Shiena reacted by jumping with a cry and falling from the bench, crawling on the ground to recoil from it. Takechi laughed with amusement.

"Finally you acknowledge my presence!" Otoya exclaimed happily. "Hey, are you going to pet it, Haru-chi? You said you would."

Haru felt a little bit uncomfortable. She did say she would pet it, but she wasn't expecting a tarantula. She may not be as scared of spiders as Shiena, but touching a big one was far from being a pleasant idea. Takechi was gazing at her with insistence, her gaze looked intense. Haru did promise it, and she didn't want to be rude. Anyway, it wasn't because it was kind of ugly and scary that it didn't deserve love and affection.

So Haru made up her mind and stretched out her hand to reach the tarantula. She nervously pet it, which seemed to quite please Takechi. The tarantula was surprisingly really soft to touch. The big spider then went back on its owner's shoulder.

"Thanks Haru-chi, there isn't a lot of people who agreed to pet it. It kinda makes me sad. But it's not worst than Midori-chan's pet. It's a scorpion. It's the crest of the Sasoriza family."

Takechi then looked at Shiena, who was still shivering in the grass.

"I heard you have a pet hamster. I'm sure it's really cute. I would like to see it one day."

The tarantula then disappeared under Takechi's robe.

"It was nice talking to both of you. Seeya!" she said as she walked away.

Haru had to admit that Takechi was acting kind of insensitive, but she didn't feel like she was bad-intentioned. More like she wasn't good with understanding others' feeling, just as she told her when she apologized for bullying Mahiru. At least she looked really fond of her pet tarantula, so perhaps it was hard for her to understand that others might not feel the same way about it.

Shiena finally stood up, still shivering a little.

"Sorry, Ichinose, but I don't think I'll bring my hamster out of the Hufflepuff dormitory. I don't trust Takechi at all with animals. The way she was looking at your rabbit...it looks sinister. If I were you, I would keep your pet in your dormitory."

"Ah, you think so…?" Haru replied nervously, wanting to avoid this subject.

Shiena then adjusted her glasses and looked at her seriously.

"Ichinose, you better wash your hand."

* * *

"So, what club are you going to join?" Suzu asked.

During lunchtime, Haru was at the cafeteria with Shiena and Suzu. Haru was sitting next to Suzu while Shiena was in front of them.

"Uh? There are clubs here? In a magic school?" Shiena asked.

"Of course. It may be a magic school, but it's also a Japanese one. Clubs are important in our culture," Suzu explained. "By the way, I chose the Chess Club."

"Chess uh...is it true that in the wizarding world the pieces are moving by themselves?" Shiena asked.

"Yes it is. You should come to see a match, it's quite impressive with the giant game board," Suzu replied.

"It sounds amazing!" Haru exclaimed.

Haru couldn't help but think that the wizarding world was full of surprise.

"Hey, mind if we join you?"

It was Chitaru who asked that. Next to her there was Hitsugi, with whom she was holding hands, and Tokaku, who was trying her best to look totally uninterested. When she saw her, Haru felt once again that pleasant and warm sensation in her chest.

"What an interesting trio. Sure, come sit with us," Suzu accepted.

Tokaku sat next to Haru, while Chitaru sat next to Shiena, with Hitsugi by her side. The brunette looked kind of flustered, glancing discreetly at Chitaru. Hitsugi looked intrigued by her behaviour, while Suzu seemed somewhat worried.

"What were you talking about?" Chitaru asked, oblivious to the reactions she's causing.

"Clubs," Haru replied.

"Ah, you still haven't chosen one? I'm in the Botanic Club. We're studying various plants and even make potions and antidotes with them," Hitsugi said.

"That does sound interesting," Shiena replied.

"Takechi-san is part of this club."

"Yeah, well, maybe I'm not that interested...Is there a Drama Club?"

"I don't think so," Suzu replied. "But there's a Magic Art Club, and I believe they sometimes do theater."

"Good enough for me."

"It interests me too," Haru said.

"I'm going to try the selection for the Quidditch team," Chitaru declared. "Azuma too."

Tokaku replied nothing to that, but it didn't seem like she wasn't okay with that.

"Would you like to try too? The selection is today after school," Chitaru proposed.

"I could, but...the only sport I practice is swimming," Suzu replied.

"I'm terrible in sport," Shiena said.

"I see. Well, you can still come to see the selection if you want," Chitaru insisted.

"I...would like to," Shiena said, slightly blushing.

"Sure, why not?" Suzu replied nonchalantly.

"Cool! What about you, Ichinose?"

Haru hesitated for a moment. Not because she didn't want to go see the selection, because she did want to, but because she knew Tokaku wanted to be part of that club. So perhaps…

"I...want to try the selection," Haru finally said.

Both Suzu and Shiena looked surprised. Chitaru smiled, while Tokaku seemed kind of intrigued.

"Nice! Everyone is welcome to try," the red haired girl said.

Haru smiled too. She had no idea what Quidditch was, but it seemed to be a sport. Haru wasn't bad in sport, but she wasn't really good either. She just wanted to try to be in the same club as Tokaku.

Lunch break was over. She had an Astronomy class right now. She thought that perhaps she should go to the library before the selection, just to read a little bit about Quidditch.

* * *

"Listen up you wimps, y'all thinking that you have what it takes to be in the team. Well let¸me tell you that unless you prove me otherwise, you don't. Now get on your broomstick and show me what you got!"

With other Gryffindor students, mostly first-years, Haru was listening to the Quidditch captain, who was already yelling at them. It was a girl with long purple hair and light brown eyes. Despite her rudeness, the captain had a rather charming vibe, and she was quite pretty too. Haru could see Suzu, Shiena and Hitsugi on the bench, with other students, watching the selection. Well, most of them seemed to be watching Chitaru.

"That's Rachel Kagami, she's mixed-raced. She's just in second years but she managed to be the captain," a voice suddenly said behind them.

Haru and some other students turned back. It was Rudy, the flying teacher, who said that. She was there to supervise the selection.

"She looks mean, yet so cool…," one of the first year students said.

"Ah, that must be because her grandmother was a veela," Rudy revealed.

"It explained why she's so pretty and cool!" another student said.

Haru noticed that Kagami was slightly blushing. It looked like she was sensitive over that kind of remarks. Haru couldn't help but finding this reaction kind of cute.

"Stop with the chatting and get on your broomstick already!" the captain shouted. "You better sweat your entire life today! Don't forget that our goal is to kick their asses!"

She said that as she pointed the Hufflepuff team, who was also doing a selection. The Hufflepuff captain, Haruki, turned back, and waved at her with a wide friendly smile. Kagami waved at her too and turned back.

"Disgusting...let's make sure to beat them up later," the Gryffindor captain said.

"Yeah, beat them down, those Awfulpuff. Am I right?" Rudy said.

"Uh, I know you used to be in Gryffindor, but aren't you supposed to be impartial?" Chitaru said.

"Meh, I have wings, I can say what I want," she replied as she clapped her bat wings with pride.

"What kind of logic is that?" Tokaku reacted.

And the selection finally began. The students flyed for a moment, to show their flying skills. Haru wasn't used to this, and she still had some difficulties understanding the rules. But she discovered that she wasn't so bad at flying.

Then they do the selection for the keeper. Haru had been terrible for this. She kept running away from the balls.

"What are you doing!? You're supposed to stop them, not avoid them!" Kagami shouted.

Then it was the selection for the beaters. Each time Haru managed to hit a bludger, the ball immediately came back to her, like she hadn't put enough strength in her hits.

"Weak, you're a weakling!" the captain yelled.

The selection for the chasers was next. Haru managed easily to catch the quaffles, but each time she catches one, someone managed to steal it from her.

"Come on, you're in the house of lions, assert your dominance!"

Lying in the grass, Haru was trying to catch up her breath. They were all having a break before the last selection.

"You...why did you bother to try the selection if you're so weak?" Kagami asked.

"I...wanted...to be...in the same club…as someone…I want to get closer to," Haru managed to say, exhausted.

"Pff, pathetic. What a ridiculous reason. Quidditch is something serious, not someplace to make friends."

Haru felt shameful. She should have known that. She didn't have what it takes to be on the team, she didn't even know the rules. She felt stupid to even thinking she could succeed.

"But, you're kind of fast and good at avoiding, and go managed to catch those quaffles easily and quickly. So maybe there's some hope for you for the next selection. So get on your broomstick and try to preserve what little dignity you still have left!"

"Y-Yes!"

Haru get back on her broomstick, determined to at least finish this selection with her head up. Who cares if she wasn't good? At least she tried.

Kagami showed them a small ball.

"This is just a normal ball that I have enchanted so it would go fast if I throw it. It'll replace the golden snitch for this selection. I'll throw it and the first person to catch it will be our new seeker. Ready?"

Haru grabbed her brook with determination. She had no idea what the seeker was, but she understood that all she had to do was the catch that ball first. Kagami waited a moment that everyone was on their broomstick, and threw the little ball. It went fast in the air, above them. Haru didn't way a single second and flyed towards it. Everyone else did the same. Haru went as a fast as she could towards the little ball, faster than everyone else. She then spotted the ball, stretch her hand, and caught it!

But then, Haru almost fell from her broomstick. She managed to grab firmly the broom as she fell, and get back on it. She then managed to land safely on the grass, holding the little ball.

Everyone cheered her, and Haru felt a little bit embarrassed, yet happy nonetheless.

"How surprising, looks like you're going to be our new seeker. Hey, what's your name?" Kagami asked.

"Ichinose Haru."

The captain expression suddenly changed.

"The girl who survived!? I...I'm sorry for treating you so harshly, I'm honoured to have you in the team!"

Haru laughed nervously, not sure how to handle this sudden change of attitude.

Kagami then cleared her throat, going back to her usual rough attitude.

"Okay, so here's our new seeker. For the rest…"

The captain told the name of those who managed to make the team.

"...and finally, Namatame Chitaru will be our new keeper! And the last beaters will be Azuma Tokaku! Congratulation to everyone who made the team!"

Haru and Tokaku exchanged a glance. Haru felt a rush of heat in her cheeks and the same pleasant feeling in her chest. Looked like she had what she desired. She was going to be in the same club as Tokaku.

* * *

 **Haru is even more a Harry Potter rip off now ^^'**

 **So unless anyone has a better idea, the rabbit name is gonna be Usako.**

 **I honestly pronounce Hufflepuff "Awfulpuff" sometimes, because I'm not a native English speaker xD (even tho it's my house).**

 **Who wants to pet Otoya's tarantula?**


	11. Chapter 11

Haru felt like there was someone whistling near her. But she was alone in the bathroom. She looked around her, confirming that there was indeed no one with her. Then where this noise was coming from? Haru focused on her hearing, trying to find the source of this noise. It seemed to be coming from the ceiling. Haru raised her head and noticed that there was a crack in the ceiling.

Haru barely had a second to avoid the thing that suddenly came from the crack. She nearly fell to avoid it, but managed to remain on her feet. She then looked at the floor to see the thing that had attacked her out of nowhere.

On the floor, there was a relatively big snake. It wasn't enormous, but still big. The snake whistled aggressively at her. Haru didn't wait any longer and ran away from the bathroom.

She then bumped into something and fell on the floor.

"Ichinose?"

Haru recognized the voice.

"Tokaku-san…!" she said as she raised her head.

The blue haired girl was standing in front of her, staring at her. She then offered her a hand and helped Haru to get up.

"Why are you in a hurry?" Tokaku asked.

"There's...there's a snake in the bathroom that attacked me!"

"A snake…?"

Cautiously, Tokaku went inside the bathroom, much to Haru worries. She then came back.

"I saw nothing."

"It must have escaped by the crack in the ceiling," Haru replied.

"I see. This is troublesome. You should go tell a teacher about that, it's dangerous if a snake is hiding in the school and attacked people. Let me go with you, in case...the snake come back."

Tokaku was avoiding Haru's gaze for some reason. Haru felt the usual warm feeling in her chest, and gladly accepted her offer. But still, why did snake attack her and where did it come from?

* * *

"This was clearly an assassination attempt against you!" Shiena said.

In the common sitting room, Haru told her two friends about what happened earlier that day.

"How? That's a snake. Why would it want Ichinose-san's dead? Animal are only following their instinct," Suzu replied.

"Unless someone commanded the snake to kill her," Shiena proposed.

"And how they would have done that?" Suzu insisted.

"Well...with magic? A spell perhaps, or…"

Shiena looked thoughtful for a moment, until she looked like she had realized something important.

"What if...a parselmouth commanded the snake to kill Ichinose?" Shiena said.

"A what?" Haru asked.

"A parselmouth, someone who can speak Parseltongue, the language of snakes," Suzu explained. "Apparently only Salazar Slytherin and those who share his blood possess this gift. So I really wonder how a parselmouth could be responsible for that…"

Shiena went quiet for a moment, until she looked like she just had thought about the more brilliant idea ever.

"I got it!" Shiena exclaimed. "We were wrong about the prophecy. The darkest individual from the wizarding world might not be Aoyasha, but instead, Vol...Vold...Voldemort. Then it means that is successor...must be someone from Salazar blood, a parselmouth, it's heir. Oh, no, they must know that we know about the prophecy, this is why they tried to kill Ichinose. We're next Shutou!"

Suzu put her hand on Shiena's shoulder in a comforting way.

"Don't worry, that's probably just a wild snake that lost itself in the school. Or someone's pet that escaped from its cage," Suzu said.

"A pet...that's it! This snake must be someone's pet..." Shiena said.

"You see, you have no reason to worry…"

"...and its owner must be the successor!" Shiena finished.

"You really don't want to let it go uh?"

Haru wondered which one was right. She would rather prefer if Suzu was right, since it would mean that it was only an accident. But if Shiena was right, then there was someone out there who wanted her dead. It reminded her of her tragic past, when her family was murdered by Aoyasha. She really didn't want to go through something similar.

"So the successor must be a student from Slytherin. It would make sense for the heir of Salazar to be a Slytherin. Though I already suspected the successor to be from that cursed house," Shiena said. "Ah, what if it's Takechi?"

"I think you're putting too much of your personal feeling into that," Suzu replied.

"You're right. Takechi has a pet tarantula, not a snake. So what about Hanabusa? She's too nice to be a Slytherin, it's suspicious!"

"Geez, so stubborn…"

"Hey guys, you look energetic. Is it the upcoming Quidditch match that put you in that mood?"

It was Chitaru who said that. By her side was Hitsugi, who was holding her hands.

"Oh, it's right, there's a match tonight and Gryffindor is playing. I'll be there to cheer on you," Suzu said to Haru and Chitaru.

"I'll also cheer on Chitaru-san," Hitsugi said with a smile. "Ah, and you too, Ichinose-san."

"Thanks ^^"

"Ah...me too, I'll be cheering for Nama...for both of you!" Shiena suddenly said.

"That's...nice, but...should you be cheering for your comrades instead, like Sagae? It's Gryffindor vs Hufflepuff after all," Chitaru replied, confused.

Shiena blushed with shame, and Hitsugi giggled a little.

"Chitaru-san is so wonderful that even the other team cheers on her," Hitsugi said, amused.

"Ah, yeah...she is…," Shiena replied, embarrassed.

Suzu looked like there was some catastrophe that was about to happen.

"Ah...no wonder why she's a Hufflepuff, she's so fair play, cheering for the opposite team. Isn't that right, Kenmochi-san?" Suzu said.

"Eh? Oh, uh...yes?" Shiena replied, confused.

She really looked like she had no idea why Suzu said that. Haru neither. Why was Suzu acting so flustered? Was it related to the rumour about Chitaru having a yandere admirer? It wasn't like this person was there anyway, so why Suzu was acting like that? Especially since she was the one who usually was easy-going and never worried.

"I see, so she's just being fair play," Hitsugi replied with an innocent smile. "Well, I hope you'll cheer on Sagae-san as much as you do on Chitaru-san."

"Ah? O-Of course I'll! She's from my house and the captain of our team after all," Shiena replied.

"That's the spirit! Well, it's time to go prepare ourselves for the match. Ichinose, you have to come too," Chitaru said.

"Ah, I'll be joining you in a moment!" Haru said.

"I'll wait for you in the locker room then," Chitaru said as she walked away with Hitsugi.

"I think I'll go to the library before the match," Shiena said. "To search if any students, especially the Slytherin one, has a pet snake."

"If you find one then it just means they lost their pet in the bathroom," Suzu replied.

"I swear I'll catch the successor! See you!" Shiena said as she headed for the library.

"That girl...she's looking for trouble," Suzu said. "I'll let you go, I'll come to see your match later."

"Okay!" Haru said, before heading for the locker room to join her team.

* * *

"Listen up wimps, today we will beat those puffers' ass, understand? I won't accept defeat, especially not against the team of that airhead Sagae!" Kagami said.

Haru felt nervous. It was her first match, and she still didn't fully know the rules. But as the seeker, all she had to care was seeking the golden snitch. She then glanced at Tokaku and her worries go away. She was glad to be able to be with Tokaku, and she felt the same knowing they were on the same team.

They all went to the Quidditch field, wearing their red uniform. The Hufflepuff team arrived too, wearing the same uniform, but yellow. Kagami and Haruki were now facing each other. The latter was giving her a friendly smile. Rudy was the coach, standing between them.

"Okay captains, hold hands, and the match will begin," Rudy said.

Kagami and Haruki held hands. Kagami looked utterly disgusted, while Haruki looked enthusiastic and optimistic. Then everyone get on their broomstick and the match began.

Haru flew around the field, searching for the snitch. She spotted a Hufflepuff player, a girl with long brown hair, doing the same. Haru deduced that she must be the Hufflepuff's seeker.

"Hello everyone! This is Hashiri Nio, your favourite squib, and I'll be your commentator for this match! Oh, Gryffindor has the quaffle! They tried to goal and...they succeed! 10 point to Gryffindor! And now it's Hufflepuff who has the quaffle, that chaser guy named Mikage or something...ah, I'm really not good with names!"

"It's Mikage Tatsuya," Akaza, the Head of Gryffindor, said.

"Ah, Mikage received a bludger and lost the quaffle! It's now Gryffindor's captain who has it! She tried to goal, and...she missed!" Nio exclaimed. "Hufflepuff has the quaffle, they tried to goal and...Namatame-san failed to stop it so they succeed! 10 point to Hufflepuff!"

Haru continued to look around for the snitch. She then saw something shiny passing really fast near her, followed by the Hufflepuff's seeker. Haru immediately went after it.

"Oh, looks like Haru-chan and...whatever her name is, have spotted the golden snitch!" Nio exclaimed.

"Her name is Mikage Hiyori, the twin sister of Mikage Tatsuya," Azaka said.

Haru continued to chase after the golden snitch. She managed to catch up on Hiyori, and they both stretched their hand to catch the snitch.

Then Haru almost received a bludger and avoided it hardly.

"Oh, Sagae-san hit a bludger right at Haru-chan! So savage! Oh, Akuma...I mean, Azuma-san arrived at the rescue!" Nio said.

Tokaku blocked the bludger that was coming back to hit Haru, and sent it right at Hiyori. The Hufflepuff's seeker couldn't avoid it and almost fell from her broomstick.

"Ichinose! I'll protect you, so don't worry about anything. Just seek for the snitch!" Tokaku said.

"Aww, aren't they lovely? Who ship it?" Nio said.

"What boat has to do with this?" Akaza asked.

"Ah, sensei, so naive…"

Haru felt like she was blushing and her heart was racing. It wasn't just her chest that was hot right now, her entire body was. She did as Tokaku said and chased after the golden snitch again.

"Sagae-san and Azuma-san are fighting over the bludger! Haru-chan goes ahead of Mikage no 2, she stretched her arm and…"

Haru saw the snitch right in front of her. She tried to keep her speed and stretched every muscle of her arms, in an almost painful way. She even stretched her fingers. She would feel the little ball with her fingertips. She moved closer by moving forward on her broomstick, gave herself a little swing and closed her hands right on the golden snitch,

"She caught it! 150 points to Gryffindor! The match is over with 160 - 10 in favour of Gryffindor!" Nio exclaimed cheerfully.

"Gryffindor wins the match!" Akaza exclaimed happily.

The Gryffindor supporters all cheered enthusiast, and even some Hufflepuff supporters did. The players went back to the ground and the Gryffindor team gathered around Haru, praising her. Haru felt a little bit embarrassed, but also happy. She managed to get a victory for her team, and she was glad that it was thanks of Tokaku's help. She almost forgot about the snake incident. Haru surely didn't regret to have joined the Quidditch team.

* * *

"Congratulation for your victory!" Suzu told her.

Haru encounter her when she left the field, heading for the locker room.

"Thanks! Uh, where's Shiena-chan?" Haru asked.

"I don't know, I didn't see her on the benches. But she said she would be there, so perhaps she was just sitting with the Hufflepuff supporters."

"I see. Well, I have to go change clothes and then we'll have a party at the Gryffindor dormitory."

"That's nice. Have fun!"

Haru walked away, but couldn't help to notice that Suzu looked worried. Haru began to be worried too.

She arrived at the locker room and opened her locker. She found a piece of paper in it. Curious, Haru took it. It was a note. She hastened to read it, and immediately regretted it.

"Ichinose Haru, come to meet me alone after the match in the forest behind the school. If you don't come or come with someone, I'm afraid that your friend Kenmochi Shiena will be my snake's next meal."

* * *

 **It started bad, then it became good, but it ended up badly...what an unlucky day for Haru! (and even more for Shiena...)**

 **So, who's the one behind that note? Are they really a parselmouth and the successor? You'll see in the next chapter, but try to guess first and tell me what you think!**


	12. Chapter 12

**Tisar: So you're reading Akuma no Ronpa. That's cool. I would like to have more of your thought about this** **fanfic, if you don't mind reviewing it.**

 **Ger0nim0: Haha, yeah. Haru sure isn't thinking straight right now. And I would probably not pet a tarantula xD. As for Otoya's backstory, you'll see ;)**

* * *

Hesitantly, Haru walked towards the forest, her wand hidden in her robe's pocket. She was sick worried about Shiena, as well as afraid for her own safety. What did the snake's owner want from her? Killing her? It looked like that earlier in the bathroom. But still, Haru was more concerned about her friend than herself. She didn't want Shiena to die because of her. There were already too many people who died because of her.

"I-Ichi...nose?"

Once she had arrived in the forest, Haru had heard someone frightfully called her name. She looked around and discovered who it was.

"Shiena-chan…!"

The brunette was kneeling on the ground, restrained by a rather big snake that was twisted around her, like a rope. Shiena looked utterly terrified, and the snake's head was just near her throat, threatening to bite her at any moment.

"Don't...don't come any closer! It's...it's a trap!" Shiena exclaimed.

Haru suddenly stopped to walk.

"But please...save me!" Shiena pleaded tearfully.

Haru was confused. It looked like her friend wasn't sure if she wanted to be rescued or to keep her out of this.

"I thought that I had told you to remain quiet. Well, it doesn't really matter, since I'm pretty sure Ichinose-san knew the risk before coming here."

Haru felt like this voice was familiar, yet it didn't sound exactly the same. Who was it? Suddenly, a silhouette approached Shiena, standing next to her, petting the snake's head. Haru could barely believe her eyes.

"You...why?" Haru asked.

Hitsugi smiled innocently, giving off a childish vibe. Then, her smile turned into a smirk and her gaze seemed much more adult. Even her voice sounded much more mature than usual.

"Why you ask? Because I have a mission, which is to kill you, Ichinose-san. And Kenmochi-san was getting in my way...in many ways. Not only she discovered that I had a pet snake, but she's also lusting for Chitaru-san. This is unforgivable. Good thing I went to the library before the match, I caught her in the act. Too bad I had to miss the match to capture her, I really wanted to see Chitaru-san playing. But I heard Gryffindor won. Congratulation for your victory, Ichinose-san. Too bad it'll be your first and last victory."

"Why...do you want to kill me? What I have ever done to you! I thought we were friends…" Haru protested.

Hitsugi giggled a little, and pat Shiena's head. Haru wasn't sure if her friend was more afraid of the snake or Hitsugi.

"Ah, so naive...I was just playing a role. Sorry to disappoint you. My group sent me to Hogwarts High to kill someone, and I learned recently that you were my target. You see, my group supported the Azuma clan during the war, we're associated to the Blue Akuma. So of course they aren't particularly fond of you, the girl who defeated Aoyasha. They view you as a potential threat, one that I shall eliminate. It's nothing personal, it's just my mission."

Haru discreetly approached her hand of the pocket where she hid her wand, ready to defend herself. There was no way she was going to let herself killed, not after the sacrifice of her family, especially not by people who supported Aoyasha. But she was worried about Shiena, she was a hostage after all.

"I...I don't understand...she's evil, but...she's not in Slytherin. She's a Ravenclaw…" Shiena mumbled.

"Ah, here's a funny story. The Sorting hat wanted to send me to Slytherin at first, but I insisted to be in Ravenclaw instead. For a parselmouth such as myself, I would have been spotted too easily if I was in Slytherin. I had to hide my true identity as the heir of Salazar."

"So you...you really talk Parseltongue...you really are related to...Salazar Slytherin...then you must be...the successor! The successor of the darkest individual of our time, Voldemort!" Shiena exclaimed.

"I have no idea what you're talking about. Anyway, Ichinose-san, the choice is yours. Surrender, or else, poor Kenmochi-san will be my snake's dinner," Hitsugi said with a cruel smile as she stroke Shiena's hair. "Surrender and I promise to spear her. And I'll even give you a quick death."

Haru didn't know what to do. She didn't want to die, but she didn't want Shiena to get killed either. It was a true dilemma. Perhaps her only option was to try talking to Hitsugi, to make her stop.

"Hitsugi-chan, please, stop! You don't have to do this. Killing is wrong! Don't dirty your hands, I'm sure you have a good side, so please, don't do this! There has to be another way to solve this."

Hitsugi looked emotionless for a moment, before she suddenly spoke. Well, Haru couldn't understand what she said, it sounded like whistles. Was is...Parseltongue?

Suddenly, the snake bit Shiena's arm and got off her. The brunette let out a cry and fell on the ground, whining painfully.

"Shiena-chan!" Haru exclaimed with fear.

"Don't worry, it won't kill her...yet. The poison is slow to take full effect, even if it's quite painful, as you can see. But a second bite would certainly kill her in a few minutes. I know how to make an antidote, but it can take time. So I suggest you make up your mind soon rather than losing time lecturing me."

Haru felt back into a corner. Shiena's life was truly in danger, and it was up to her to save her. Did she really need to die in order to let Shiena live? But what about her family's sacrifice? Would it go to waste if she dies? Or perhaps it was the best way to honour them, by doing the same as them. Sacrificing herself for someone else's sake.

" _Mom, dad, onii-chan, Wataru, I'm sorry. Looks like I'm going to die. I'm sorry that your sacrifice was in vain, but at least it'll allow Shiena-chan to live. And we'll finally be reunited_ ," Haru thought with sadness.

Haru then glanced at Shiena, who was still visibly in pain. She had made up her mind.

"Fine. I surrender. But you have to promise that you'll give the antidote to Shiena-chan."

"Sure, don't worry. If possible I prefer to avoid casualty. After all, only one person needs to die today," Hitsugi said with a gloomy smile.

The snake approached Haru. She didn't close her eyes. She was ready to face death, she didn't want to look away. She'll face death with dignity, just like her family did. It was the only thing she still had freedom over.

The snake was now right in front of her, ready to bite her. Haru was afraid, but she still remained brave, just like a true Gryffindor would.

But before the snake could bite her, it received a knife right in the head, killing it instantly.

"Ichinose!"

Haru immediately recognized the voice.

"Tokaku-san!"

The blue haired girl was now by Haru's side, holding another knife in her hand and her wand in the other.

"Well well, isn't it Aoyasha's heir. I'm actually trying to help you you know, by getting rid of the person who killed your grandmother. Actually, I'm associated with the Blue Akuma…"

"I don't care," Tokaku interrupted. "My grandmother, the Blue Akuma, it doesn't concern me. I know who you really are, Kirigaya. I heard about you. You're Angel Trumpet, aren't you? A dark witch working with Datura, a group who support the Blue Akuma."

"Oh, so you know about me."

"You deceived everyone, you hide your true self behind a childish attitude. What a twisted person you are," Tokaku said with disdain.

"I'm a dark witch, and the heir of Salazar, what did you expect from me? I have his blood in my veins, just like you have Aoyasha's blood in yours. We can't escape our destiny, we're both fated to follow our ancestor's footsteps…"

"That's wrong! Tokaku-san doesn't have to end up like her grandmother! Blood isn't all that matter! You're not forced to become like Salazar, you're your own person who can make her own choices!" Haru protested.

"You're so naive. My fate was sealed the moment I was born with his blood, with his...gift."

Haru felt like there was some sadness in Hitsugi's voice, even if she didn't show it on her face.

"I can see why Namatame seeks revenge on you, I'm not surprised. You're rotten," Tokaku said.

"Uh? Namatame-san wants to...get revenge on Hitsugi-chan? Why?" Haru asked.

"I suppose you learned about this story from Chitaru-san. She told me too, even though she doesn't know I'm Angel Trumpet. And she never will. It was dumb of you to come here alone, now I just have to kill both of you to keep my secret safe…" Hitsugi said as she took out her wand.

"Who said I came alone?" Tokaku replied.

Hitsugi suddenly looked worried. Haru heard footsteps behind her and turned back. Someone was coming towards them.

"Looks like your plan failed. She knows now," Tokaku added.

Chitaru was pointing her wand at Hitsugi, a gloomy expression on her face. She looked confused, sad, and angry.

"Chitaru-san…" Hitsugi began to say.

" _Expelliarmus!_ " Chitaru exclaimed.

A blue lightning suddenly came out from Chitaru's wand and hit Hitsugi's, sending it flying, disarming her.

"Why...why are you Angel Trumpet, Kirigaya? Why...did you kill her? Why did you kill my teacher's daughter!?"

Despite the fact Hitsugi looked emotionless, Haru was sure she saw sadness in her eyes.

"Because it was my mission. I had nothing against her, but she was a threat to us. She knew too much about the Blue Akuma, so they hired me to kill her," Hitsugi replied.

Chitaru's wand suddenly turned into a sword.

"Even if it's you...I can't forgive you. I'll avenge my teacher. I'll do justice!"

She approached Hitsugi, who seemed to make no attempt to protect herself. A piece of paper fell from Chitaru's pocket, which Haru noticed. When they were both face to face, Chitaru finally noticed Shiena. The brunette was quiet now, inert on the ground.

"Did you...kill her too?" Chitaru asked gloomily.

"No, she must have lost consciousness because of the pain. The poison I injected her with was non-lethal," Hitsugi said. "I'm sure Irena-sensei can make an antidote."

Haru was confused. The poison was non-lethal? Then why did she say it would slowly kill Shiena?

Chitaru put the sword under Hitsugi's throat.

"This is...for justice," the red haired girl mumbled.

"If it's what your heart truly want, then I'm fine with it," Hitsugi said with a sad smile.

Chitaru's hand was shaking. She was hesitating. Haru felt like this situation was extremely odd. Why Hitsugi lied about the poison? How Tokaku and Chitaru found them? And why Hitsugi wasn't fighting back?

Haru then looked at the piece of paper who fell from Chitaru's pocket and took it, before reading it: " _I know you're after Angel Trumpet. Meet me in the forest behind the school after the match, and you'll learn the truth_ ".

So this must be how Chitaru and Tokaku got here. Somehow, Tokaku managed to see this note and came along with Chitaru. But who was the person who wrote it in the first place?

Haru remembered the note she had received and suddenly, everything became clear. She understood what truly happened.

Haru rushed towards Chitaru, while she was raising her arm, ready to strike.

"Namatame-san, stop!"

Chitaru suddenly froze, and the blade stopped right before it could hit Hitsugi's neck.

"Ichinose...I have to do this. She's a dark witch, I have to kill her. This is for justice!"

"Don't mix up vengeance for justice!" Haru exclaimed.

Chitaru remained quiet. It really looked like Haru's words made her doubt.

"Hitsugi-chan...isn't as evil as you think. Look at this!" Haru said as she showed the note she received in her locker earlier. "The handwriting is the same as the note you received!"

"...and?"

"The note addressed to me was clearly written by Hitsugi-chan! Therefore, it was her too who send you this note!" Haru exclaimed.

Chitaru looked confused. Hitsugi seemed kind of annoyed, probably because she didn't want to be uncovered. But Haru knew she had to do this, to save her life.

"I don't understand...why would she do that?" Chitaru asked.

"Probably because...she didn't want to lie to you anymore. She truly cares about you. And it must have been painful for her to be with you, knowing that she hurt you and you want to have revenge on her. So she orchestrated everything in order to allow you to discover the truth by yourself, because it was too painful for her to tell you herself. She never intended to kill either me or Shiena-chan. When she told us that only one person needed to die today, she was talking about herself! She intended to die by your hand for your sake. That was her plan. Isn't right, Hitsugi-chan?"

The little one looked sad as she avoided to look at Chitaru.

"More or less...Allowing Chitaru-san to kill me was indeed my plan."

Chitaru looked greatly confused and surprised by this revelation.

"Why...why did you do that?! Was it to toy with my feelings?" Chitaru asked.

"No! Chitaru-san, that's because...I like...no. I love you!" Hitsugi declared.

Chitaru looked like she wasn't expecting that.

"Uh? You...you love me?"

"Yes! You're such an amazing, caring, decent and beautiful person! I know a bug like me is unworthy of you, that's why I'm fine with you killing me. I'm an insignificant person compared to you, I understood it by being with you. I don't deserve you. That's why...you can kill me. Granting your wish is the only good thing a worthless being such as myself can do for you."

"No...you don't have to kill her!" Haru protested.

Chitaru's hand was shaking, she looked terribly tormented.

"Even if you say that, I have to. Even if she regrets it, what is done is done. What she did is...unforgivable!"

"You're wrong! When someone is repentful, you need to forgive them. Everyone makes mistake, but not everyone has the strength to regret their actions, and it took even more strength to forgive them. If you kill them, then you took away their chances to make amends for their crimes. Killing is never the solution, there's always another way. So please Namatame-san, don't kill Hitsugi-chan, don't take away her chance to change. Don't dirty your hand for vengeance...this isn't justice…"

Chitaru looked like she hesitated for a moment, before she suddenly lowered her weapon.

"Sorry, I...I don't think I can forgive that. But...I don't want to kill you either. I...I like you too, but...I hate Angel Trumpet. I both like and hate you...I...I need some time to think about all of this!"

Chitaru's sword went back to be a wand. Hitsugi looked heartbroken, but she didn't protest. She just looked to sadly resigned herself to Chitaru's decision. Haru felt bad. She didn't want this to end this way. But at least, no one died.

"Hey, what are you doing here? Aren't you supposed to be celebrating the Gryffindor victory?"

An unusual woman had arrived. She had long white hair and blue eyes, and was wearing a robe made of what appeared to be animal's skins. But it wasn't what caught Haru's attention. It was the fact she had wolf ears and tail.

The wolf girl looked friendly at first, but when she saw Shiena lying on the ground and the dead snake, she looked worried.

"What...what happened here?" she asked.

Everyone looked at each other, like they weren't sure what to say.

"We...got attacked by a snake and Shiena-chan was bitten, and Tokaku-san killed it to protect me," Haru said.

Well, it wasn't entirely true, but it wasn't a lie either. The wolf girl seemed like she believed her.

"Who are you?" Tokaku asked, suspicious.

"Mayna, the gamekeeper."

Haru remembered that Suzu told her that, just like Rudy, the gamekeeper was an hulder, but not a witch. Mayna approached Shiena and examined her. She then took her into her arms.

"I'll bring her to the infirmary. Return to your dormitory for now, I'll tell a teacher about what happened," the wolf girl said as she left the forest, holding an unconscious Shiena.

Hitsugi glanced at Chitaru, but the latter was doing her best to avoid her gaze and simply walked away. Hitsugi looked sad but didn't insist, as she walked away too. Haru and Tokaku looked at each other, not knowing what to do. Haru didn't feel like going celebrating their victory, and she felt like it was probably the case for Tokaku too.

"Let's just go back to our dormitory and...tell everyone we're too exhausted to party," Haru proposed.

Tokaku simply nodded and they both headed for the Gryffindor dormitory. Haru was worried about what was going to happen with Hitsugi and Chitaru, was well for Shiena's well-being. But still, in the end, she was just glad that it ended with no one dying.

* * *

 **Poor Shiena, always suffering in my fics.**

 **The truth about Angel Trumpet is revealed! And unlike in the original series, it didn't end up in a tragedy. That's because Haru was there to use the talk no jutsu typical of an anime protagonist.**

 **Btw, Ruby and Mayna are characters I created for me and my sister for a dungeon & dragon game. She's currently reading this fic too and is really happy to see her character in the story. Ah, Rudy is my character and Mayna hers.**


	13. Chapter 13

**Ger0nim0: Yeah D &D is an interesting game to play. As for Mayna and Rudy, Mayna is definitely the cutest. Rudy isn't really cute or even pretty, more cool and charismatic. I actually made drawing of them, you can find them on my Tumblr blog "ricky-phoenix". And for sin: Nanatsu no Taizai, yeah I have watched it. There's no way I would miss something with yuri subtext in it.**

 **Tisar: Look like you had a lot of fun here xD. And yeah, Shiena was pretty wrong. As for the bug, I'm glad to see someone else who pay attention about KnR 4. A poisonous bug suits her well. She better be careful tho, since two of her classmates are spiders xD.**

* * *

"Shiena-chan...how are you?"

Haru went to visit her friend in the infirmary. Shiena was lying in the bed, her hair undone, looking terribly tired.

"Like someone who had been poisoned…"

Haru approached the bed, feeling guilty about what happened to the brunette. After all, she had been poisoned because of her, because Hitsugi's initial goal was to kill her.

"But hey, at least I'm feeling better than yesterday. The antidote Irena-sensei made helped me," Shiena added.

Haru felt somewhat reassured, but still terrible regretful.

"I should be able to leave the infirmary in a couple of days. I hope I didn't miss too much important stuff in class."

"If you want, I'm sure Suzu-san could help you. She's good at teaching," Haru said.

"Perhaps. But I was thinking of asking for help from my own classmates, since we have the same classes."

"Ah, I see…"

After a small awkward silence, Haru continued to talk.

"A-Anyway, I really miss you. I'm hyped for you to finally came back so we can hang out together…"

Shiena replied nothing to this, avoiding Haru's gaze with an uncomfortable look on her face. Haru began to be really worried.

"Uh….Shiena-chan? Is something wrong?"

The brunette looked like she was tormented and finally spoke.

"I...when we had our fight...I made some new friends among the Hufflepuff. I was thinking about...spending time with them."

"Uh? Sure, you can spend time with them too…"

"That's not...what I mean…"

Shiena went quiet for a moment, took a deep breath, and continued.

"I want to spend my time with my own house and my club now. I think we should stop hanging out together."

Haru felt this declaration as if it was the same as a stab in the heart.

"Why? You really think...you can't hang out with me because I'm a Gryffindor and you're a Hufflepuff?"

"It's...not just that. I do think I should spend more time with my fellow Hufflepuff, but that's not the only reason. I...I nearly died...because I was your friend. I don't want to die and I'm afraid that...if I continued to hang out with you my life might be targeted again. And also, I...don't want to be used against you, I don't want to be a weakness your enemies could use. So I think...it would be safer for the both of us to stop being friends."

This time, Haru felt like her eyes were burning, but no tears fell. She had promised a long time ago to not cry anymore. But it didn't change the fact she was extremely sad.

"You...is that really what you want? For us...to stop being friends…?"

"...yes."

"And there's...no other reason than protecting yourself and me?"

Shiena looked like she was hesitating for a moment.

"No, this is the only reason. I'm sorry, but I think...we weren't meant to be friends."

Haru felt heartbroken. She just had reconciled with Shiena just to lose her again. She thought Shiena valued their friendship, that she trusted her. This is what she told her after all. But it turned out that it wasn't true. Or rather, she cared too much about her own safety and Haru's to take the risk of being friend with her. A really tragic ending for two friends.

"I...understand. I won't bother you anymore. Take care of yourself and...goodbye," Haru said with a shaky voice, before leaving the infirmary. She heard behind her: "I'm sorry, Ichinose. I truly am."

* * *

Hitsugi was sitting next to the river, looking at something in her hand. Haru couldn't help but noticed she looked sad. Haru could have been mad at her for ruining her friendship with Shiena, for trying to kill her, but she wasn't. She knew Hitsugi must have her reasons to act the way she did, and she wanted to know more about her. So she went to sit next to her.

"Hitsugi-chan...how are you?" Haru asked.

"Uh? Oh, it's you. Fine I guess? I mean, I wasn't kicked out from the school for what I did. Why didn't you report me to the teachers?"

"Because...I know you didn't intend to kill us at the end, you were just trying to get what Namatame-san wanted...in a really bad way though. You did this..because you felt bad about your past actions and wanted to make things up with her, right?"

"I...don't really regret my past. I just can't feel bad about my crimes. But I do regret to have caused distress and sadness to Chitaru-san. I would have preferred to die rather than being hated by her."

"Don't say that. If you die, you could never fix things with her."

"I don't think it's possible. What I did was unforgivable. She will never forgive me…"

"I'm sure Namatame-san can find the strength to forgive you, if you don't give up on her. You just need to have faith. Namatame-san is a strong and brave person after all."

"She sure is," Hitsugi replied with a soft yet sad smile.

They both went quiet for a moment, gazing at the river. Haru finally noticed what Hitsugi was holding. It was a small white mouse, who was sleeping in her hand.

"It's cute," Haru commented, "your mouse."

She then remembered what happened with the snake.

"Ah, the snake...it was your pet, right? I'm sorry...that it died. Is that your new pet?" Haru asked.

"Oh, don't worry about that. I wasn't really attached to it, it was just given to me by Datura. And about this mouse...well, it was supposed to be my snake's next meal, but since it died, yeah, I suppose this is my new pet."

Haru preferred to avoid making a comment about the fact Hitsugi's new pet was meant to be her old pet's meal. Instead, she asked the question she was eager to ask.

"Why...are you with Datura? Why are you...a supporter of the Blue Akuma?"

Hitsugi looked surprised by this sudden question.

"Well, it's not like I had the choice. I was born for that I guess. It was my fate, as Salazar's heir. I don't personally support the Blue Azuma though, but my group does. Well, it's not really my group anymore, since I technically betrayed them."

"I don't understand. We always have the choice."

"Not me. The moment I was born, my fate had already been chosen for me. I'm blood-related to the Gaunt, a pure-blood wizard family. They are the descendants of Salazar Slytherin. They were really proud of their blood purity and despise muggles. Voldemort came from that family. But way before him, there was a Gaunt who had a child with a muggle, and the child was immediately abandoned. I'm a descendant of that child. I'm a half-blood. But I have the blood of Salazar in my veins, therefore the ability to speak to snakes. Datura was eager to find a descendant of him, because someone who could speak to snake could be beneficial to them, to control poisonous snakes. So the moment I was born, they took me and raised me to be their ace. Being an assassin for Datura is all my life, I was raised and trained for that."

Haru felt somewhat bad for Hitsugi. It was true that she didn't really have a choice.

"But still...you have the choice now. You chose Namatame-san over your group, right?"

"True. But it doesn't change my past."

"But you could change your future. If you try explaining things like you did with me to Namatame-san, perhaps she will understand you and why you did this."

"Ah, perhaps. But for now, I'll leave her alone. I know she doesn't want to talk with me. But if she does talk to me again, I'll tell her about my past."

Haru really wanted things to work out between Chitaru and Hitsugi. She knew they cared about each other deeply, and she had faith they would eventually reconcile.

"How's Kenmochi-san?" Hitsugi suddenly asked.

Haru's pain regarding this matter came back.

"She's fine, but…"

Haru proceeded to tell Hitsugi about what happened earlier today at the infirmary.

"I see. I'm sorry about that, it's my fault. But still, I feel like she just needs some time to think about it. It's not like she didn't want to be your friend, she's just worried. Eventually, she might realize she had nothing to fear and renew her friendship with you," Hitsugi said.

"But what if she's right? Maybe other people will try to kill me…"

"I can't guarantee it won't happen, but you should focus on the positive. You have other friends. I'm sure Azuma-san can protect you, and Chitaru-san too...focus on your friendship with them. You and Azuma-san...it could work. And please, take care of Chitaru-san. She deserves good friends like you."

Haru felt a little bit moved by what Hitsugi said. It was true. She still had friends, people she could count on. She may have lost Shiena, but maybe it wasn't over forever. She needed to have faith.

"Ah, what about Shutou-san?" Hitsugi asked.

"Oh, her...she's always spending her free time at her club so I don't see her often anymore. We only have time together during our common class," Haru replied.

"I see. Well, at least she's still your friend. I'm pretty much alone now."

"That's not true. I'm your friend."

Hitsugi looked really confused by this statement.

"Uh? Should I remind you that I tried to kill you? And that you lost Kenmochi-san as a friend because of me."

"It's okay, I forgive you. Because I know it wasn't your intention, and that you can change."

Hitsugi looked unsure of what to think about this.

"I guess it's fine then. We can be friends if you want."

After she said that, Hitsugi stood up.

"I have to go to my club. It was...nice talking to you, I guess. Bye."

"Ah, yes. Seeya!" Haru said as Hitsugi walked again.

Haru was still sad about Shiena. She lost a friend today. But she was also happy. She may have lost a friend, she also gained a new one.

* * *

Haru let herself fell on her bed, exhausted. Her arm hurt. She had a Quidditch practice earlier. For an unknown reason, she lost control of her broomstick and scratched her arm when she collided with a teammate. Good thing Azaka, the Head of Gryffindor, was there to supervise the practice and took care of Haru's wound, who was bleeding a little. But other than that the practice went well.

Shiena was still avoiding her, Suzu was still busy with her club, leaving Haru alone. But she still had Tokaku, who agreed to study with her. And Chitaru, who, despite being still upset about what happened with Hitsugi, was still friendly to Haru. The three of them started to hang out sometimes, which somehow comforted Haru over the loss of her friend and the absence of the other. It looked like it was the end of their trio, but Haru ended up in a new one.

Haru yawned closed her eyes, quickly falling asleep.

 _Everything was dark. Haru couldn't see anything. Then suddenly, she heard a voice in the darkness._

" _Kill her Tokaku, kill her!"_

 _The voice was cold and dark, and looked like it belonged to an old person. Haru had goosebumps when she recognized it. It was Aoyasha's voice._

" _Kill her! Or else...I'll do it myself. Fine. AVADA KEDAVRA!"_

 _Haru felt a terrible pain in her chest, right where her scar was. Then she saw something. A pair of blue eyes were gazing at her in the darkness._

Haru woke up with a start. What a strange and awful dream! Haru thought it must be a memory of the day Aoyasha attacked her family. But it couldn't be that. After all, Tokaku wasn't there that day...right? Haru couldn't remember. All she remember was the fact Aoyasha killed her family. But what if...it wasn't entirely the truth? And to whom those eyes belonged to? Tokaku? Aoyasha? Or someone else?

Haru then felt like someone was gazing at her. Haru looked around her, but no one seemed to be looking at her. Everyone was asleep. She then noticed the window and looked through it. Her heart missed a beat. She couldn't believe what she discovered outside.

Her deceased older brother, Natsuo, was outside, gazing at her through the window.

* * *

 **This is the end of the Primary Trio. RIP Haru & Shiena's friendship.**

 **Hitsugi is basically a distant relative of Voldemort. And she now has a mouse pet who was almost her old pet dinner xD**

 **Haru's brother? How is that possible! See you next chapter for some answers!**


	14. Chapter 14

**Ger0nimo: She's called Aoyasha, the "blue demon" ;)**

 **Tisar: Uh, me, wanting Shiena to be miserable? I don't know what makes you think that xD. But yeah, in the manga Haru hang out usually with Tokaku and Nio, but also often with Chitaru and Hitsugi, and sometimes with Haruki. There was Otoya too, but it didn't last long.**

* * *

It had been months since Haru saw her older brother through the window. It only lasted for a brief instant. He looked older, the age he would have if he was still alive. When she saw him, she closed her eyes for a moment and when she opened them back, he had disappeared. Haru thought that it must be a dream. After all, Natsuo died five years ago, he couldn't have possibly watched her through the window. But a small part of Haru wanted to hope that perhaps she really saw him, that somehow, he was still alive and well.

She currently had a class of Defense against the Dark Arts. She was sitting next to Tokaku, and Chitaru was close to her too. Shiena hadn't talked to her since they ended up their friendship in the infirmary. Suzu was barely spending any time with Haru, too busy with her club activity or Kouko, but still, she was still talking to Haru during their common classes. Haru was sad about that, but at least she still had Tokaku and Chitaru, with whom she managed to bond, thanks to their Quidditch training together. Chitaru was still avoiding Hitsugi, but at least she seemed to feel better.

"Dark wizards and witches," Akaza began to say, "those are dark arts practitioners you must learn to protect yourself from. One of the most infamous families of dark wizards were the Azuma. Lots of people lost their life because of them during the war they started, such as Ichinose's family."

Haru suddenly felt all the students gazed directed at her. She didn't like that. Why was Akaza talking about that?

"The most infamous dark witch of our time was Aoyasha, real name Azuma Aomi. She's the one who attacked the Ichinose family. But, not a lot of people know that she didn't do that on her own. Someone else was there that day, who are suspected to have taken part in the massacre."

Haru was surprised. She always thought that only Aoyasha was there that day. She then remembered her dream the day she saw Natsuo. Could it be...Tokaku?

"It was Azuma Mako, Aoyasha's youngest daughter. According to some eyes witnesses, she died during the attack, but her corpse was never found. It's possible that her mother made the corpse disappeared to not leave any traces of them," Akaza continued.

Haru noticed that Tokaku had clenched her first. She looked quite unhappy by what Akaza said. Haru wondered if it was true. Did Mako really participate in the murder of her family?

Haru really didn't like this class today. It reminded her bad memory, and she really wondered why Akaza decided to talk about this. Was it really necessary for this class?

* * *

Later today, Haru went to the library to make some researches. But she didn't know where to start. She never really did that before, usually it was Shiena who took care of that.

"Ichinose-san?"

Haru turned back, to discover who was calling her out.

"Suzu-san!"

It had been a while since Haru talked with her outside class.

"It's been a while, how are you? How're things with your club?" Haru asked.

"It's fine, I'm having fun there. Is it the same with the Quidditch?"

"Yes!"

Haru was happy. She was glad Suzu wasn't avoiding her.

"What are you looking for?" Suzu suddenly asked.

"Ah, I'm searching for….books about the Azuma family. But I don't know where to search," Haru admitted, embarrassed.

"Oh, I see," Suzu said with a sly smile. "I have some free time now, so I could help you. Wait here."

Suzu left for a moment and came back a couple of minutes later, holding a book.

"This is a recent book about the Japanese wizard family who went to Hogwarts in England," Suzu explained.

Haru and Suzu sat at a table and opened the book. There was a lot of pictures in it. Haru recognized some of her teachers. There was a picture of both Mizorogi and Kaiba as students, wearing a Hufflepuff and a Slytherin uniform. There was also a picture of Irena with a Ravenclaw uniform, and one of Kisaki with a Slytherin one. Wilma and Accidia weren't there, but it was normal since they weren't Japanese. Strangely, she couldn't find Akaza. She supposed to have been students there, right?

"Did your family went to Hogwarts?" Haru asked.

"No, they went to Mahoutokoro. What about...your mother? She was a witch, wasn't she?"

"She...from what I know, she went to Mahoutokoro too. I wonder in which Hogwarts Houses she would have been. Perhaps Gryffindor like me?"

"Well, family members tend to end up in the same house, even if it isn't always the case. Just look Azuma-san, most of her family were Slytherin and she's a Gryffindor."

Haru continued to flip through the book, and ended up on what she was looking for. A picture of the Azuma. There were two girls on it that look identical, except for their haircut. One had long hair tied up in a ponytail, while the other had shoulder length hair. Haru read the name Azuma Mako and Azuma Karami. She immediately noticed something odd. Unlike what she thought, Tokaku wasn't the only Azuma who was a Gryffindor. Mako was a Gryffindor too.

"Oh, how surprising. Looks like Azuma-san wasn't the first," Suzu commented.

"The first what?"

Haru blenched and turned back.

"Tokaku-san…!"

The blue haired girl looked at them with her usual emotionless look, yet she also seemed intrigued somehow. She looked at the book and then seemed shocked.

"Those two," Tokaku mumbled. "I see. You're doing some researches about my family, Ichinose. Is that because of what Akaza said?"

"No!...Maybe?" Haru replied nervously.

Tokaku signed. She didn't look mad, just kind of annoyed.

"Then I'll tell you this. My aunt did nothing wrong," Tokaku replied, defensive.

"Uh? Your...aunt?" Haru asked.

"Azuma Mako was my aunt. Karami was my mother."

"Was…?"

"You learned what appeared to my aunt during the class. My mother died when I was still a baby."

"Ah, sorry," Haru said honestly.

"Don't be, I never knew her. And my aunt...I won't accept anyone talking badly of her."

"That...wasn't my intention…"

"Good. If you want to know things about me, ask me directly."

Haru felt kind of bad. Tokaku didn't seem mad or anything, but after losing a friend, Haru didn't want to risk losing another one.

"What do you think of Akaza?" Tokaku suddenly asked.

"Uh? Akaza-sensei, she's...always kind to me. I really like her. She kinds of reminds me of...my mother."

Haru slightly blushed, embarrassed to have admitted that.

"I see...Very well. I'll see you later for our study meeting," Tokaku said as she walked away.

Haru was worried that she might have damaged her friendship with Tokaku. The later really seemed to think her aunt did nothing wrong. Was she right? Was Mako really innocent? Haru wanted to believe Tokaku, but a part of her also wanted to trust Akaza.

She then felt a hand being put on her shoulder.

"Don't give up, Ichinose-san. Study meeting is the first step!" Suzu said with an encouraging smile.

Haru had no idea what she was talking about, but she smiled regardless, happy to see she could still count on Suzu.

"Yeah!"

* * *

"Leave me alone!"

Haru was alone in a corridor when she heard that. She recognized the voice, it was Shiena. She looked in trouble. Haru wanted to go help her, so she walked towards the voice, but then stopped. Shiena made it clear that she didn't want to be her friend, so perhaps she wouldn't be happy to see Haru.

" _No, that's not the moment to think like that. She might really need help!_ "

Haru was now running towards the voice and suddenly stopped when she saw Shiena. She was arguing with a Slytherin, Takana, a friend of Otoya. It looked like it might get physical.

"Leave her alone!" a masculine voice suddenly said.

Haru saw two people approaching them, two Hufflepuff students. Haru recognized them. They were the Mikage twins, they were in the Hufflepuff Quidditch team. Their names were Tatsuya and Hiyori.

"Look who's there, the two twincest freaks," Tanaka taunted.

"Shut up, or I'm going to beat you up," Tatsuya threatened.

"How gentleman of you…"

"I'm sure the prefects would be glad to hear you're bullying someone again," Hiyori warned. "Especially the Slytherin one…"

"Pff, I'm not scared of Hanabusa! Or any of you, you...mudbloods!"

Tatsuya really looked like he was going to hit Tanaka. Suddenly, another person intervened, refraining him from actually hit her. The green haired girl grabbed Tanaka, trying to draw her away.

"Tanaka, let's go," Midori asked her.

"Let me go Sasoriza!" Tanaka protested.

"You'll get into trouble if you stay," Midori almost begged.

Grudgingly, Tanaka accepted and walked away, but not before giving a disdainful look at the three Hufflepuff. Shiena and Midori glanced at each other for a moment. There wasn't any hatred in their eyes, and the green haired girl left with Tanaka.

"Shiena-san, are you alright?" Hiyori asked.

"Yes...thanks for the help, Mikage...and Mikage…"

"No problem! If she bothers you again, I'll beat her down for sure next time," Tatsuya said with a wide smile.

"You know, since we have the same name, you can call us by our given name if you want. it would be easier," Hiyori proposed.

"...Mikage-san, Mikage-kun," Shiena said.

Both twins laughed at Shiena's obstination, and the latter cracked a smile.

Haru was torn between being happy that Shiena had such good friends or be sad to not be one of them.

"Uh, so she has friends…"

The voice sounded unpleased. Haru turned back, to discover someone who seemed everything except unpleased. Takechi was smiling cheerfully.

"Ah, Otoya-san," Haru said.

"Hello, Haru-chi! I heard Shiena-chan and since she looked in trouble, I wanted to help her. But it seems those two took care of the problem. Good. I'll have to talk with Tanaka-san later. She's my friend after all, I have to lecture her if she does something wrong."

It really looked like Otoya had changed, that she understood that bullying was wrong. It was what Haru thought.

"Anyway, why aren't you with Shiena-chan these days? It's been a while since I saw you hang out with her," Otoya asked.

"Ah, you see...Shiena-chan wanted to spend more time with members of her house, and she's always busy with her club," Haru pretended.

"I see...Well, she's still avoiding me, but I won't give up so easily!" Otoya declared. "I have to go to my club, if you're free sometimes don't hesitate to come to see me. I would love to hang up with you more often, Haru-chi."

"Yeah, me too. Seeya!"

Otoya walked away, and Haru felt somehow appeased. Her sadness about Shiena had been washed away thanks to Otoya.

* * *

" _Shit, she got dad, that old hag!" Natsuo said angrily. "Haru-chan, where's Wataru?"_

" _I...I don't know. We were together, but...I lost him."_

" _Dammit! Okay, stay here, hide in the bushes, I'll go look for him."_

 _Before she could protest, her older brother left. So Haru did as she was told and hid. But her brother never came back. She then heard a woman voice said:_

" _Avada Kedavra!"_

 _Worried about her brothers, Haru eventually left her hiding spot, looking for them. She eventually found them, but both of them were lying on the ground, inert, their eyes wide opened._

" _No...Wataru, onii-chan," Haru mumbled with tears in her eyes._

 _She then heard noises. Someone was walking near her. She spotted. A blue haired woman, with a long ponytail, was leaving. She suddenly turned back and their eyes met. Her eyes were blue. She raised her wand. Haru froze in fear, and then ran away._

Haru woke up with a start. She was welcomed by a pair of blue eyes that were gazing at her with intensity.

"Tokaku…?"

The blue-eyed had long blue hair, it wasn't Tokaku. Haru then realized who it was.

Azuma Mako was currently on top of her, holding something close to Haru's face.

* * *

 **Looks like Shiena has friends. Things should work out for her, right? (people who had read Bully & Bullied know what I'm talking about)**

 **Uh? Mako? What is she doing there? Why Haru keeps seeing dead people? You'll know...eventually! I swear! Seeya next chapter ^^**


	15. Chapter 15

**Tisar: I'm so sorry about that. It was actually petty of me to do that. I only did that 'cause I was mad that people kept suspecting them xD. And about Otoya...haha, you can wish! She's not gonna show her true colour so easily. But yeah, Shiena is doomed, that's pretty much her fate in every of my fic. Shiena having a good ending is nearly impossible since even Minakata (AnR mangaka) ships her with a total psycho xD**

* * *

"Ichinose-san, calm down...it was just a nightmare," Akaza said softly.

Crouching in a corner, Haru was still shivering. The other Gryffindor students were awake, standing near her. They had been alarmed by Haru's screaming in the middle of the night, which had brought their teacher here.

"No...she was there...Azuma Mako was really here," Haru mumbled in a shaky voice.

Most students looked uncomfortable when she said Azuma.

"Ichinose-san...she's dead. This is impossible. It must have been a dream. Or you mix up Azuma-san for her."

"Me? Why would I have been on top of Ichinose in the middle of the night?" Tokaku reacted.

Their classmates glanced at each other, but say nothing.

"Anyway, the point is, it was just a nightmare, Azuma Mako couldn't possibly here," Akaza said before she kneeled next to Haru. "So no need to worry. I know she helped Aoyasha killed your family, I understand that you must be scared of her. But she's dead now. If you want to cry, go ahead. I'm sure it could help you."

"Azuma Mako...she...she killed my brothers…," Haru weakly said.

"Yes...it was her," Akaza confirmed.

Haru felt like crying. But no tears came out of her eyes. Akaza looked at her intensely for a few seconds, before she stood up, helping her to do the same.

"You should go back to sleep. You should all do. You have classes tomorrow. Ichinose-san, if you still feel bad tomorrow, don't hesitate to come talk to me. It may help you to talk about it with someone," the teacher said.

Everyone went back to sleep. Haru noticed that Tokaku glanced at Akaza with some dislikes in her eyes. Haru went back to her bed, unable to fall asleep, too anxious about what happened earlier. She then noticed something in her bed and remembered that Mako tried to press something on her face. Haru took the object. It was a handkerchief.

* * *

"Hey...is that possible...to see dead people? You know...like ghosts?" Haru asked.

She was in her potion class, sitting at the same table as Tokaku, Suzu and Chitaru.

"Yes, it is," Suzu replied. "From what I know, the British Hogwarts has a lot of ghost in it, which this school doesn't seem to have. Why the question? Is that related to that story I heard of you screaming in the middle of the night?"

"Ah, so even the Ravenclaw are aware of this...yes. These days, I have seen two people who are supposed to be dead, and it's starting to freak me out."

"Uh? Two people? Who was the other one?" Chitaru asked.

"It was...my older brother, Natsuo."

"Ah, I see...sorry," Chitaru replied. "But still, maybe you should consider talking to this to the nurse? You hit your head a couple of time during the practices, it might be related."

"Ah, perhaps…," Haru replied, evasive.

She didn't feel comfortable talking about it anymore, she wanted to change the subject.

"Suzu-san...are you still talking with Shiena-chan?" Haru suddenly asked.

"Uh? Oh, not really. Even in our common class, she's always with the Mikage twins or Banba-san. And when I try to talk to her after class, she always has an excuse to leave. It's like...she avoiding me."

"So it's not just me...I wonder why. I understand her reasons to avoid me, but you…"

"Wait, Kenmochi is avoiding you two too? I thought it was just me," Chitaru said. "Why is she doing that?"

"Oh, I wonder why she's avoiding you," Suzu replied, while Chitaru remained clueless.

"She's avoiding me too, but I was never close to her to begin with," Tokaku said.

Haru told them about the conversation she had with Shiena in the infirmary, the day they ended up their friendship.

"So it was all because...of that incident with Kirigaya...sorry about that," Chitaru said.

Haru looked around and saw Hitsugi at a table far from theirs, with other Ravenclaw students.

"Have you...talked with Hitsugi-chan since that day?" Haru asked.

"No, I haven't. I don't...feel ready yet. I don't hate her, but...I can't forgive her. And I'm afraid...that I might try to hurt her."

"Chitaru-san...you won't. You're a good person," Haru said.

"But I almost killed her that day...thanks to have stopped me by the way. I would have regretted it all my life if I did."

The ambience was pretty heavy. Haru wasn't sure what to say. She just wanted them to reconcile and be back like they were before, but she knew it would be a lot harder than she thought.

"Anyway, I think all of this was just too much for Kenmochi. She's afraid for her life and doesn't want to endanger yours by being a weak point for you. And she might really want to pass more time with her house now. It's her decision after all," Chitaru said.

"You're right, it's her choice. But it's still...sadden me…"

"Ichinose, you're potion!" Tokaku suddenly exclaimed.

Haru looked at her potion. It looked like it was about to explode. Tokaku quickly put something in it and the colour changed. It looked stable now. Haru sighed with relief.

"Thanks, Tokaku-san!"

"No need to thank me, just be careful next time."

Haru thought that she should. After all, she had no desire to once again be forced to clean all the class.

* * *

"And here you do this, ah you have a mistake here," Tokaku said.

"Ah, I see. thanks!"

After school, Haru and Tokaku were having a study meeting together in the library. Just as always, Haru was feeling something warm inside of her chest, right where her scars were. Tokaku was a good teacher, she really helped Haru a lot to improve.

"Tokaku-san, you're so good at everything! Even though we're both first years, we're at a totally different level," Haru said.

"That's because I was raised as a witch," Tokaku explained. "I was trained to use magic since I was a kid. I even had a private teacher during the years where most young wizards and witches couldn't attend Mahoutokoro because of the war. It was...Kaiba."

"Uh? The charm teacher?"

"Yeah, that guy. I know him since I'm little, apparently he was a friend of my mother. So after the war, he decided to be my teacher, even though I didn't ask him."

"Oh, really? That's nice of him!"

"Meh, if you say so."

"I was raised like a muggle. My mom may have been a witch, she never taught me magic. So I'm kinda disadvantaged in a school like that. But you're really helping me, so thank you."

"It's nothing. We're just studying together, because...we're classmates," Tokaku replied, suddenly avoiding her gaze. "Anyway, show me your homework for the transfiguration class, I'll correct it. When I'm doing that, go search for a reference book for the potion homework."

"Okay!"

Haru gave her homework to Tokaku and left the table, looking for a reference book. She explored the bookshelf, and suddenly stopped. She saw the book she had seen with Suzu, about the Japanese family who went to the British Hogwarts. She couldn't help but look at it again quickly. She found a picture she hadn't seen before. It was a girl with brown hair, wearing the Slytherin uniform. Haru didn't know her, but her eyes…they were exactly the same as hers. She then read her name.

"Yuri Meichi."

Suddenly, she felt like someone was observing her. Carefully, she turned back, and discovered with shocked who it was.

"Wa...Wataru...kun?"

Her younger brother was staring at her with a dead-inside expression. Just like Natsuo, Wataru looked the age he should be if he hadn't died, a pre-teen.

Suddenly, Wataru turned back and began to walk again. Instinctively, Haru followed him, dropping the book she was holding. She wasn't sure if she was dreaming or not, but he was her brother, she had to know what he was.

"Wataru-kun, wait!"

Wataru suddenly walked faster, forcing Haru to almost run to catch him up. They left the library and Haru suddenly lost sight of him. She started running in the corridor, despite the confused look the other students gave her, desperately searching for her brother. But then, she bumped into someone.

"Ouch…," Haru let out.

She then saw on the floor a pair of glasses. She recognized them.

"Akaza-sensei...I'm so sorry! Let me get them back for you…"

Haru immediately crouched to reach the glasses. Akaza did the same and suddenly, their eyes met. It was the first time Haru could see her teacher's eyes, her glasses always mysteriously hiding them with the light reflecting on them. They were...blue. Haru had seen those eyes before. She froze in fear when she remembered.

"You are…"

Akaza suddenly raised her wand and aimed at her.

"Well, you weren't supposed to see that. Looks like I'll have to speed up things."

Before she could do or say anything, Haru was suddenly blinded by a flash of light, and fell into unconsciousness.

* * *

"Ichinose-san, it's time to wake up now."

Haru slowly opened her eyes. Her head hurt a little. The first thing she noticed was the person in front of her.

"Akaza...sensei…?"

Her teacher smiled softly and nodded negatively. Haru tried to move but discovered with fear that she couldn't. She was chained up to the wall. Despite the panic, Haru managed to keep her composure and remained calm. She was in what appeared to be a dungeon and there was a cauldron behind the teacher.

"You're not Akaza-sensei," Haru said.

"Technically, I am. It's more that Akaza Mina never existed in the first place, she's an identity I created to get into that school."

As she said that, Akaza removed her glasses, showing her blue eyes. Then slowly, her red hair changed colour, to become as blue as her eyes.

"You're...Azuma Mako!" Haru exclaimed.

Tokaku's aunt pulled out her wand, much to Haru's worries.

"It's indeed me. Since the very beginning."

"Then...what are you...going to do to me?"

Mako smirked. Haru shivered a little, worried about her intention. After all, wasn't she the woman who killed her two brothers?

"I'm going to finish what I started five years ago," she replied as she put her wand under Haru's chin, lifting it a little. "and this time, I won't fail."

* * *

 **Uh? Akaza Mina is actually Azuma Mako!? And what has she planned to Haru? You'll see next chapter!**


	16. Chapter 16

Haru was shivering. This whole situation didn't look good for her. The woman who killed her brothers was pointing her wand at her, threatening. Rather than hatred, all Haru could feel right now was fear.

"What...what do you mean...by finishing what you have started?" Haru dared to ask.

"Isn't obvious? I'll make you meet the same fate I gave to your brothers," Mako said.

This time, Haru felt anger, but she was too afraid to express it.

"You...you'll kill me…?"

"There's that, but I'll do more. I'll utterly destroy you, you who dared to eliminate my mother, the great Aoyasha."

Definitely, it wasn't good. Not only Mako confirmed her intention to kill her, but she seemed to have something else in store for Haru, something that must be awful.

"Why...why are you doing this! You...you murdered my brothers...WHY?!" Haru exclaimed, finally letting her anger came out.

"They got in my way, that's all. And they were just filthy half-blood, just like you. Your family got in the way of the noble goal of the Azuma clan. We wanted acceptance for the dark arts, but your family, as well as others, didn't understand how superior dark magic is. They needed to be exterminated so a new order can rule the wizarding world. It was their fault for being closed-minded, they can only blame themselves for their death."

Haru couldn't believe what she heard. Did her family died because of that? This time, there was no more fear in her, just anger.

"How...dare you!? My brothers, my family...all of those people you killed, they didn't deserve to die! You're horrible, you and your clan! You had no right to kill all those people for that reason…!"

"Me and my clan? Are you including Tokaku-chan too?" Mako asked with a taunting smirk.

"Tokaku-san...is different from you, from Aoyasha...She's a good person. She doesn't deserve to be pair up with the likes of you!"

"Ah, I see. Interesting that you're saying that, truly. Because...how do you think I managed to get into the Gryffindor dormitory with my true appearance without getting caught?"

Haru wondered why she asked that. How did she manage to do that, indeed. But what was the point?

"Because...you're the Head of Gryffindor…?"

"False. As Akaza Mina I could have entered, but not as my real self. The truth is, someone from the inside let me in. I let you guess who it was."

Haru tried to think who it could be. She didn't want to suspect any of her classmates, but it seemed that one of them might have helped Mako. Who was it...Then, she thought of the one person she didn't want to believe could have done that.

"No...not her…"

"I guess you find the answer. Yes, the person who let me in is none other than my niece, Tokaku-chan!"

"No! You're lying! It can't be true!" Haru protested, desperate.

"Believe it or not, it is the truth. After all, she's my blood, she's an Azuma! Of course she would participate in the family business. Just like me, she managed to convince the Sorting hat to sort her into Gryffindor for our goal. In my case, it was simply to make myself look less threatening and don't raise suspicion about me. But Tokaku-chan, it was for a mission. You see, her mission...was to get close to the target, you. Since you eliminated our leader, it's normal that you're our number 1 enemy. Tokaku-chan's get close to you on my orders, and helped me in my cover. Our plan has always been to destroy you, Ichinose-san."

Haru didn't want to believe what she heard. All this time...Tokaku deceived her? Not only Akaza, one of her favourite teacher she viewed as a mother figure, never actually existed and was, in fact, an evil witch who killed her brother, but Tokaku too tricked her. Haru thought of Tokaku as an important friend, someone she could trust. She spent so much time trying to convince others that Tokaku wasn't like her family, just to learn that...she was maybe wrong. Was Tokaku really a bad person? Was she there the day her family was killed? Did she help her aunt and grandmother murdering them? All those though and doubt were painful, and suddenly, Haru felt something wet rolling on one of her cheek.

A single tear had fallen from her eye.

Out of the blue, Mako took out a tissue and wiped Haru's tear. She then looked at the tissue with an expression of relief and a satisfied smile. It was like she had waited for this moment for years. Somehow, the vibe around her changed. Mako didn't seem threatening or malicious anymore, she seemed to have softened up. Her actual vibe reminded Haru of Akaza, much to her confusion.

"Finally, I have it," Mako said. "You really aren't a crybaby, it was hard getting you to tear up. It wasn't a lot, but I believe just a single tear will be enough."

"What...what do you mean? What...are you going to do?"

Mako smiled softly.

"Did I told you already. I'm here to finish what I failed to do five years ago. I'm here to fix a mistake."

As she said that, Mako dropped the tissue with Haru's tear in the cauldron. The colour changed and there were some bubbles in it.

"Yes, that should work. Your blood wasn't enough, but I knew your tear would do the trick," Mako said.

"My...blood? What do you mean?"

"Remember when you hurt yourself during a Quidditch practice? I took care of your wound and took advantage of it to take a blood sample. But it wasn't enough."

"Enough...for what"

"You'll see. I want to keep it a surprise," Mako replied with a kind smile.

Haru was confused about this sudden change of attitude. What did it mean? What Mako had in her mind? Was it a sophisticated way to destroy her?

"Haru!"

Haru turned her head and discovered with surprise who called her.

"Tokaku-san!?"

Suddenly, all Haru's doubt she had regarding the blue haired girl vanished when she saw her expression. Tokaku looked worried and concerned, and honestly relieved to see Haru. Not only that, but she called her by her first name for the first time. Haru had no doubt anymore that Mako must have lied. There was no way Tokaku could be a bad person.

"Oba-san…" Tokaku mumbled.

"Tokaku-chan, it's been a while. How did you find me?" Mako asked calmly with a smile.

"Since Ichinose had disappeared I looked for her and heard some students saying they saw you carrying Ichinose. I didn't want to believe it, since...I thought I saw you died. But despite that, I had to try something, I did...a blood localization spell, and it led me right to you! You...you're really still alive...how?!"

"It's a long story. And I'm kind of busy right now…"

"Tokaku-san, she...she's Akaza-sensei!" Haru revealed.

"What? So all this time, oba-san was...You fooled us all, don't you?!" Tokaku exclaimed.

"Well...yeah. It's not like I have many options to infiltrate this school. After all, I was supposed to be dead. And most people think I'm part of the Blue Akuma."

"Uh? 'Think'?" Haru said, confused.

"Anyway, it's not the time for that. There's something I need to take care of, something that has been waiting for five long years…"

Suddenly, Mako recoiled from them and went in the back of the room, when she grabbed...the air? No, she seemed to be clenching something invisible. She pulled on it, and two people suddenly appeared. Haru couldn't believe her eyes.

"Onii-chan...Wataru…"

Natsuo and Wataru, Haru's brothers, were standing in the back of the room, emotionless. Mako looked like she was holding some kind of invisible blanket that had been hiding them all this time.

"Those two...they are your deceased brothers?" Tokaku asked.

Haru nodded. Mako approached from the cauldron and took out two flasks, which she filled with the potion. She then went back to the two boys and handed them the flasks, which they obediently took.

"What...what are you doing? Why are they here...are they alive? Answer me!?" Haru shouted.

"I told you, it's a surprise. Just watch," Mako said, before she turned back to look at the boys. "Drink it."

Haru's brothers obeyed and drank the potions. Haru watched to this powerless, not even knowing what was going on. Suddenly, Natsuo and Wataru's eyes looked like they lighted up, like the life inside of them had been restored. They both looked at Haru with confusion.

"Haru...chan?" Natsuo said.

"Onee-chan!" Wataru exclaimed.

"Why..are you chained up? And why do you seem older…?" Natsuo continued, before he looked at his younger brother. "Uh? You look older too!"

"You too!" Wataru exclaimed.

Tears fell from Haru's eyes. It was too much for her. She didn't know what to think. Her brothers...were still alive. She didn't know how it could be possible, but she couldn't deny it. They were both in front of her, talking, alive.

"And this is when you cry...after all the trouble I got to make you tear up. I guess tears of happiness are easier for you than tears of sadness," Mako commented.

Suddenly, Mako pointed her wand at Haru and the chained opened, freeing her. Slowly, Haru approached her brothers, still unsure that what she's seeing is real.

"Onii-chan, Wataru-kun, you...you're really...alive?!"

Not able to contain her joy anymore, Haru suddenly hugged her brothers, still crying.

"Yes! All those years, I thought...I'm so glad you're okay!" Haru said.

The hug lasted for a moment, Haru wanting to feel them, to be sure they were really there with her, that they were truly alive. Their warm as she hugged them comforted her, and she smiled softly.

"Sorry to interrupt this happy reunion, but I think it's time for me to tell you all the truth," Mako suddenly said.

Haru broke the hug and turned back to face Mako.

"How..did you..resurrect them?" Haru asked.

"You shouldn't know that it's impossible to bring back the dead," Mako began to say. "I didn't resurrect them because...they never died in the first place."

Haru remained quiet for a moment, confused about that statement.

"But...I saw them...dead. And I saw you that day too! You...you killed them...don't you?"

"Haru-chan...that woman...she didn't hurt us. She...she saved us!" Natsuo declared.

"Save...you? How…?"

"It's time for you to learn the truth. I'm sorry for how I acted earlier, but I had to play my role. I had to make you cry. Your tears were the only way for me to bring your brothers back. I'll show you what truly happened that day…," Mako said as she approached her wand from her head. A whitish smoke can out of her head, before forming a ball that she handed to Haru.

"Ichinose-san, Tokaku-chan, you deserve to know the truth now. Look at it, and you'll see what happened that day."

Haru and Tokaku focused on the smoky ball, and everything went white all around them.

* * *

The older boy grabbed his younger brother's hand and began to run away.

"Wataru, we have to hurry!" Natsuo said. "We need to go back to Haru-chan and find mom!"

But before they could, a silhouette suddenly stood in front of them. It was an old lady wearing a black robe with a hood. Despite her old age, she had a strong vibe full of threat and power.

"You pitiful half-bloods, prepare to die by the hands of the great Aoyasha!" the old lady said.

But as she raised her wand, Aoyasha was suddenly hit by a spell and fell on the ground.

"Hurry boys! She won't stay knock out for a long time. We had to get out of here. Follow me!"

Mako was standing next to them, wand in hand. Natsuo hesitated to trust her. Judging by her appearance, she was an Azuma, just like Aoyasha. But she did save their lives, so maybe trusting her was their best option.

The two brothers followed Mako and she brought them near a forest. She then handed them two flasks.

"Uh, excuse me, miss, but...we need to find our sister and mother," Natsuo said.

"Don't worry, I'll take care of that. You need to drink that."

"What it is?" Wataru asked.

"A fake death potion. If you drink it, it'll fake your death. You'll be into a deep coma and no one could see that you're still alive. This way, Aoyasha or any other Blue Akuma won't hurt you. Don't worry, I'll bring you back after I rescue your family."

Natsuo wasn't sure if he could trust her. What if it was poison? But then again, why saving them from Aoyasha just to poison them later? Knowing that this woman might be the best way to survive, Natsuo drank the potion, followed by Wataru, and they both fell on the ground, unconscious.

Mako looked at the two boys. Looked like her plan worked. They should be safe now, now she needed to save the other Ichinose members. But just to be sure…

"Avada Kedavra!" Mako shouted, to make it looked like she actually killed them.

As she began to walk away, she heard footsteps near her. She turned back and discovered a little girl.

" _This must be their sister...I need to save her too,_ " Mako thought.

But before she could do anything, the little girl had run away.

" _Shit...her brothers...of course she would run away if she saw them like that. I had to catch her before mother!_ "

But before she could, she heard a voice behind her.

"Oba-chan…"

Mako immediately turned back.

"Tokaku-chan! What are you doing here?!"

"Its...obaa-san...who brought me here…"

"Sectumsempra!"

Mako felt her entire body was in pain, like it had been violently mutilated at multiple places. She looked down and discovered that it was the case, and fell on the ground, a puddle of blood forming under her. Mako managed to see the person who cast this spell on her.

"Mother…," she weakly said.

"The disgrace of the Azuma," Aoyasha said with contempt. "Tokaku, let's go. She deserves to die alone and in pain. We have more important things to do."

Tokaku continued to look at her aunt bleeding to death, unable to leave. She looked so traumatized by what she had witnessed. Her grandmother had to forcefully grab her to make her go away.

"Tokaku-chan...no...don't do as she says! Don't become...a killer. Please...that wasn't what...your mother wanted for you…"

Her mother and niece were now out of her sight. Mako remained on the ground, heavily bleeding, left to die by her own mother.

* * *

The white fog had disappeared and Haru and Tokaku were back to reality. They looked at each other for a moment, before they looked at Mako.

"You...you really saved them...but, didn't you die?" Haru said.

"That day...I was sure you died! How did you survive?" Tokaku asked.

"It's not for nothing that I managed to become the teacher of Defence Against the Dark Arts. I'm quite good when it comes to dark magic and how to protect myself from it, so I managed to heal my wounds. I had to disapparate to avoid getting caught since I was suspected to be a Blue Akuma. Unfortunately, in my condition, I couldn't honour my promise to protect your family, your parents... When I was healed, I tried to find your brothers' body. I spent years trying to find them, to redeem myself to have failed to protect your family. When I finally found the place where the bodies had been buried, I tried to bring them back, since they were still alive but in a comatose state, timeless. But I couldn't. It took me time to find the ingredients for a potion to bring them back. I knew I needed you Ichinose-san for that. This is why I infiltrated Hogwarts High as Akaza Mina."

"You needed...me? Why?" Haru asked.

"Because all this time being trapped into a timeless state had damaged your brothers' body and mind," Mako explained. "The potion I used on them wasn't meant to be used for such a long time. I thought that your blood would be enough, but it only restored their bodies and brought them to their actual age. What I needed was your tears, to restore their mind. A real tear of sadness, not one that I would have provoked you by magic. That's why I talked about your family death in class and why I went into the Gryffindor dormitory after, to see if you would cry in your sleep after what you heard. But you didn't."

"So you kidnapped me and act as if you really killed my brothers to make me cry," Haru added.

"Well….yeah. Sorry about that. But I really needed you to cry so I could bring your brothers back. I had to...it was my responsibility."

"And what about Tokaku letting you come in the Gryffindor dormitory?"

"Uh, I didn't do that!" Tokaku protested.

"It was just a lie to make you doubt Tokaku-chan, to increase your sadness to make you cry. I just came in because whatever my appearance, I still remain the Head of Gryffindor."

Haru remained thoughtful. So Mako actually saved her brothers, she didn't kill them. She was actually a good person who did everything she could to redeem herself after she failed to honour a promise. A grateful smile appeared on Haru's lips.

"Thank you, Akaza-sen...I mean, Azuma...sensei? You did everything you could to bring my brothers back and risked your life to save them. This is truly honourable," Haru said.

"Yeah, you saved us from Aoyasha. I'm sad about the rest of my family...But you did everything you could," Natsuo added.

Mako looked moved by their words.

"But still, oba-san, why did you go so far to protect them?" Tokaku asked.

"Because...I had to. I never supported what my mother was doing, and my sister...your mother, neither. I wanted to honour her, I couldn't support all those pointless death, and...Hinata-san...Ichinose-san's mother, I knew her. She didn't deserve to die, and neither her family. I wanted to protect her."

"You knew my mother!?" Haru exclaimed.

"I met her once. A wonderful woman. You're very much like her. I'm glad...that all her children are fine now. I will do anything to protect you," Mako declared. "This is my responsibility now."

Haru was touched by those words. So Mako knew her mother and respected her.

"But...what is going to happen with you now…," Tokaku started to ask.

Suddenly, one of the walls was destroyed. Almost all the teachers entered the dungeon, pointing their wands at Mako.

"Azuma Mako...so you were Akaza Mina...and still alive. The Aurors had been warned, they will be there at any time. So don't do anything and surrender," Mizorogi warned nervously, yet firmly.

"No, you're wrong! She hasn't done anything wrong…!" Haru tried to protest.

Mako raised her hand, making her a sign to remain quiet, before she raised both hands, as a surrendering gesture.

"Thanks Ichinose-san, but it has to happen. It's great time for me to explain myself," Mako said.

Without any attempt to fight back, Mako followed the teachers, who were still aiming at her with their wands.

"Ichinose-san, Azuma-san, you two...you will have to explain what happened to the Aurors. And who are those two boys?" Mizorogi asked.

"My brothers," Haru replied.

"Uh? But I thought that...Decidedly, you have a lot to explain. Follow me."

Without protest, they all followed Mizorogi. Haru was happy that her brothers were still alive, but she couldn't help but be worried about Mako and what was awaiting her. She exchanged a glance with Tokaku. It seemed that it was the same for her friend. She looked worried about her aunt. Haru promised herself that she would do anything to help Mako, just like she helped her. After all, after what she did to her, Haru owed her one.

* * *

 **So in this universe, Haru's brothers aren't dead!**

 **Mako is basically the opposite of Ursula in Little Witch Academia.**

 **Seeya next time!**


	17. Chapter 17

**Ger0nimo: Have you watched Little Witch Academia?**

 **Tisar: I'm glad I managed to surprise you! I actually saw a fic where Natsuo and Wataru were alive on AO3, tho I don't know if Mako was alive too.**

* * *

Sitting in the grass near the river, Haru was gazing at the water, thoughtful. Lots had happened these days. She learned that her dear teacher was, in reality, Azuma Mako, the one suspected to have killed her brothers, just to learn that not only it was false, but they were also still alive. Haru was happy that Natsuo and Wataru, but she was worried about what was going to happen to Mako.

"Ichinose."

Haru turned back, and smile softly.

"Tokaku-san."

The blue haired girl sat next to her.

"How are things going...with your brothers?" Tokaku asked.

Haru was surprised. She didn't recall Tokaku to have shown any interest in knowing more about her before. It made her heart raced a little, followed by the usual warm in her chest.

"It's good. We have a lot to catch up, and I'm glad they are back in my life," Haru replied.

Haru noticed that Tokaku looked sad. She understood why. Just like her, Tokaku had a family member that came back to her, that was supposed to be dead but was in fact alive. But unlike Haru, Tokaku didn't have the chance to spend time with her aunt.

"What...is going to happen to your aunt?" Haru asked.

"She's still suspected to be a Blue Akuma. She's currently at Azkaban, waiting for her trial. We'll probably have to go there, to testify. We're witnesses after all."

Haru knew Mako was innocent. She knew she was a good person. After all, she saved her brothers. Haru already had to tell the Aurors what happened, but it wasn't enough. She was counting on that trial to save Mako.

"I'll tell the truth. Azuma-sensei is a good person, she did nothing wrong," Haru said.

"I know that. Oba-san did nothing wrong, yet she's still being accused…"

"Don't lose hope! I'm sure everything will be fine. If she's truly innocent, then there's nothing to worry about. And she is."

Much to Haru surprise, Tokaku smiled softly.

"You sure are optimistic. I hope you're right."

Then, Tokaku's hand reach Haru's, and they gazed at each other.

"Really, thank you...for being by my side, despite what everyone thinks of me," Tokaku said.

Haru felt like she was blushing.

"I-It's nothing, really...thanks...for being my friend," Haru said, flustered.

"Friends...yeah, I suppose we're...friends. Just friends."

Tokaku suddenly looked away and rose up.

"We should go. We have a class soon," the blue haired girl said.

"Ah, yes!"

Haru rose up too and walked with Tokaku towards the school, a little bit confused about what had just happened between them and her feelings for Tokaku.

* * *

"Hello everyone! This is I, Hashiri Nio, your favourite squib! I'm here to comment the last Quidditch match of this season, Gryffindor vs Slytherin! The most awaited match of the season! And I have with me Mizorogi-sensei, since Akaza-sensei is suspected of being an evil witch!"

"It's an honour for me to have been asked to comment the match with you, Hashiri-san," Mizorogi said.

The match began. While the players were fighting over the quaffle, Haru was looking around, trying to find the golden snitch.

"Slytherin had the quaffle, they try to goal and...Namatame-san managed to block it! Now it's Gryffindor who has the quaffle, they try to goal...and failed too! Isuke-sama sure knows how to defend her holes."

Haru spotted another girl who was doing the same as her, looking around. Haru recognized her. It was Sasoriza Midori, one of Otoya's friends. Seemed like she was the Slytherin Seeker.

Suddenly, Haru was almost hit by a bludger. She managed to barely avoid it.

"Aww, you dodged it, Haru-chi ~" Otoya said, holding a bat.

Looked like Otoya was a beater for the Slytherin team. She hit the bludger again, aiming at Haru once again. Haru managed to dodge it again and flew away, with Otoya following her.

"Oh, looks like Otoya Malfoy is picking on Haru Potter!" Nio exclaimed.

"Malfoy?" Mizorogi asked.

"Well, yeah, Takechi-san is pretty much the Draco Malfoy here."

Haru avoided another bludger that almost hit her on the head.

"Haru-chi, why are you going away? Let's play together!" Otoya shouted happily.

Haru just wanted to find the golden snitch, but with Otoya pursuing her like that, she won't be able. Why was she so much after her anyway? Haru didn't know. But one thing was sure: Otoya wanted to hurt her. Haru wasn't sure why, but she guessed that Otoya was probably too much into Quidditch.

"Leave her alone!"

Suddenly, Otoya was hit by a bludger and crashed on the ground. Someone cheered enthusiastically in the crowd. It was Shiena.

"Ouch, Takechi-san is on the ground. Looks like she tasted her own medicine," Nio exclaimed cheerfully. "All thanks to Haru-chan's girlfriend!"

Haru turned back and felt a rush of heat when she discovered Tokaku.

"Tokaku-san...you protected me."

"Well...yeah. it's kinda my role. Now go find the golden snitch, I'll cover you back."

"Ah, sure!"

Now that she was rid of Otoya, Haru could focus on her search for the snitch. She heard the Slytherin supporters cheered.

"Slytherin goal! 10 points to Slytherin!" Nio exclaimed. "Kagami had the quaffle!"

Slytherin had the advantage, which made Haru more determined to catch the golden snitch. Suddenly, she saw something gold flew really fast near her, followed by Midori.

Haru immediately went after it. She and Midori were now side by side, rivalizing in speed. But a bludger sent by Tokaku forced the green haired girl to recoil, leaving free rein to Haru. Haru took advantage of it to go past Midori and stretched her arm. She could see the golden snitch right in front of her. Haru opened her hand, increased her speed, and successfully closed her hand on the snitch.

"Haru Potter caught the golden snitch. 150 points to Gryffindor! The match is over!" Nio declared.

"150 - 10 in favour of Gryffindor. Gryffindor won the match!" Mizorogi exclaimed.

Haru safely landed on the ground, firmly holding the golden snitch. Her teammates surrounded her and lifted her in the air enthusiastically, while the Gryffindor supporters were cheering. Haru felt happy. Once again she brought victory to her team, with the help of Tokaku. Stuff like that is the reason why she didn't regret to have joined the Quiddish team.

* * *

The Gryffindor students held a party in their dormitory to celebrate their victory, not only for the Quiddish match, but for the House Cup they won by being the house with the more points at the end of the year.

The year was now over. Haru felt nostalgic as she left Hogwarts High. Her first year was over, there was still two more to go. After they took the portkey to go back to Myojo Academy, Haru was about to take the magical bus to go back home. She said goodbye to her classmates, but unfortunately couldn't find Shiena. Otoya said her goodbye too, apologizing for her behaviour during the match. Haru saw Haruki and Isuke too. As she was about to go in the bus, Haru spotted Tokaku.

"Tokaku-san."

"Ichinose."

They both went quiet for a moment, awkwardly staring at each other.

"Well, this is it uh...The year is over. It was nice spending time with you, I hope...we'll do that again next year," Haru said.

"Yes, we probably will. After all, you need my help with your studies."

"Haha, true."

After another awkward silent, Tokaku spoke again.

"We'll probably see each other before the second year, for my aunt's trial."

"Ah, yes."

The bus was about to leave. Haru got on board, before turning back to see Tokaku.

"Goodbye, Tokaku-san. See you another time," Haru said with a smile.

"Bye, Ichinose. Take care," Tokaku replied with a soft smile.

And the bus left. Haru spotted Shiena, but she was sitting with the Mikage twins so she didn't talk to her. Haru sat with Suzu and Mahiru. Haru was glad to be able to chat with them on her way home. She didn't have the occasion to talk with Suzu a lot these past months, and Mahiru seemed a little bit less shy than during their first meeting. Haru wondered if she was able to make some friends. From what she heard, she often hung out with Sumireko.

The bus finally arrived at Haru's house. She said goodbye to Suzu and Mahiru, glanced at Shiena, and left the bus.

At home, Natsuo and Wataru were waiting for her, which made Haru smile and almost teared up. She would have never expected this to happen when she first started school, that her family would be waiting for her at home. Life had been good for her since she started attending Hogwarts High, and she was already hyped to go back there for her second year.

* * *

 **And this is the end of the first school year in Haru Potter! Did you like it? Please be sure to tell me your thought! Seeya next time for Haru's second year at Hogwarts High!**


	18. Chapter 18

**Ger0nim0: Good luck to Mako indeed, and we all hope the best for Haru and her brothers.**

 **Tisar: Everything will be fine for Haru, obviously. It's not like I was a writer who likes to make the characters suffer *grab popcorn* xD. About Otoya, well it's true that Draco isn't a psychopath, but Sumireko isn't a bully while Draco is, while Otoya is also mainly a bully, that's why I think Otoya fits more Draco. Tho Isuke too could fit the Draco type. Otoya being the Draco is mainly Nio's opinion, in my case, I don't really want any of the characters to be an exact copy of the HP characters, even if some have similar roles. But I agree that Draco and Otoya are different, but they are also similar to certain aspects**.

* * *

Today was a day Haru was waiting with impatience. It wasn't that she didn't like being on vacation, but she was so hyped to see her friends again. Today was the day she will begin her second year at Hogwarts High.

"You look rather happy. You must be one of the rarest to actually be happy to go back to school," Suzu commented with an amused smile.

They were currently in the magic bus, Haru, Suzu and Mahiru were sitting together.

"I love school," Haru simply replied. "Aren't you glad to go back to Hogwarts High, Suzu-san?"

"Of course I am. It means I'll be able to see Kouko-chan again."

"What about you, Mahiru-chan?" Haru asked.

"Ah, I...I'm happy. People in my house...are kind to me, and there's also…Sumireko-san," Mahiru replied with a slight blush.

"Kouko-chan and I, you and Hanabusa-san, Haru-san and Azuma-san…, let's hope things will work out for the three of us!" Suzu declared.

"Yeah, let's hope our friendship will become stronger!" Haru exclaimed happily.

"Ah, friendship...sure," Suzu replied.

The bus arrived at Myojo Academy and they all got off of it. Haru looked around.

"Looking for Azuma-san perhaps?" Suzu said with a sly smile.

"Ah, yes!"

"Hello!" Haruki said with a friendly smile.

"Hello, Haruki-san!" Haru said.

"Hi...Sagae-san…," Mahiru said nervously.

Isuke was with Haruki and looked terribly annoyed. Looked like someone wasn't happy to be back to school.

"Uh? Weren't you two third years last year? Why are you here?" Suzu asked.

"Ah, with my part-time job I couldn't finish all my classes last year," Haruki replied. "And Isuke-san failed too many classes since she slept in most of them."

"But they are so boooring!" Isuke protested.

"So we have to redo our third years. This time, I'll make sure we both pass," Haruki said.

"Good morning, everyone," Sumireko told them with a serene smile. "Hello, Banba-san."

"H-Hi, Hanabusa-san...!" Mahiru replied with a shy smile.

They all chat a little bit, while Haru went to find Tokaku.

"Hi, Haru-chi ~"

Haru turned back and smiled softly.

"Hello, Otoya-san."

"How was your vacation? Did you do anything fun?"

"Ah, I just spent time with my family. What about you?"

"Nothing special, just having fun with some friends of mine," Otoya replied with a cheerful smile.

"You...don't approach her."

Haru recognized this voice.

"Tokaku-san!"

The blue haired girl approached them, clearly unpleased to see Otoya talking with Haru.

"Ah, Azuma-san. Don't worry, I don't intend to hurt Haru-chi. I was merely talking to her. After all, we're friends."

"Ichinose doesn't need you as a friend."

Both Tokaku and Otoya glanced at each other with hostility. Haru wasn't sure what to do. She didn't want them to fight.

"Fine, I'll leave. Goodbye, Haru-chi. Oy, Shiena-chan!"

As soon as she approached from the brunette, the latter ran away, followed by an enthusiastic Otoya.

"Tokaku-san, that wasn't really nice…"

"I don't trust her. She stinks."

Haru sighed. It was hopeless. She then smiled.

"I'm happy to see you again, Tokaku-san."

"Um...me too…," Tokaku replied, slightly blushing.

They remained outside for a moment until Mizorogi came to retrieve them, to bring them to Hogwarts High.

* * *

In the Great Hall, Haru was sitting at the Gryffindor table with Tokaku and Chitaru, waiting for the first years to arrive for the Sorting ceremony.

"Hey, Azuma, Ichinose, how are you?" Chitaru asked.

"Fine," Tokaku replied.

"I'm good, ready for a new year!" Haru said cheerfully.

"That's the spirit, Haru-chan!"

Haru turned back, to discover that it was Nio, who was sitting at their table, who said that.

"What are you doing here?" Tokaku said, bothered.

"Well, since I have no house, I can sit where I want, so I chose here," Nio said with a cat-like smile.

"Who said you could sit here?" Tokaku replied.

"Tokaku-san, don't be mean!"

The Sorting ceremony began. First years were called and the Sorting hat was put on their head, and one after another they joined their respective houses. At the teachers' table, Haru recognized most teachers. Of course, Akaza, who were in fact Mako, wasn't there. She and Tokaku went to her trial and fortunately, Mako was declared innocent and freed. But of course she couldn't be there. Mayna, the gamekeeper, a wolf hulder, was there, as well as a woman she didn't know. She had long black hair and was wearing a green robe.

"Hana Silver," Mizorogi called.

Haru reacted to that name.

"Silver? Like Kisaki Silver?"

Haru was referring to their astronomy teacher. A young girl with short pink hair approached Mizorogi. She kind of looked like a punk, with her bleach somewhat spiky hair and earrings.

"She doesn't look like Kisaki-sensei," Chitaru commented.

"Oh, that must be her adoptive daughter," Nio revealed.

The Sorting hat was put on Hana's head and after few seconds, it spoke.

"Slytherin!"

The Slytherin table cheered. Kisaki grinned, while her daughter barely seemed to acknowledge her presence. Hana went to join the Slytherin table, where she was welcomed by Sumireko, the Slytherin prefect.

"Ichinose Natsuo!" Mizorogi called.

Haru was waiting with impatience for this moment. Despite the fact her older brother was technically 18, he lost 5 years of his life in a timeless comatose state, making him actually 13. It was still technically too young to attend high school, but since he was actually old enough, he was accepted as a first year.

The hat was put on his head and almost instantly, it spoke.

"Gryffindor!"

The Gryffindor table cheered, especially Haru, who was happy that her big brother was sorted in the same house as her. Natsuo sat next to Haru.

"Onii-chan, we're in the same house," Haru said happily.

"Yes, it's great!"

"Sagae Fuyuka!" Mizorogi called.

"Sagae? Is she related to Haruki-san?" Haru asked.

"She's her little sister," Nio replied.

Fuyuka sat on the chair and the Sorting hat was put on her head. After a moment, the hat spoke.

"Hufflepuff!"

The Hufflepuff table cheered. Fuyuka smiled and went to join her older sister, who warmly welcomed her.

"Looks like family members end up in the same house," Chitaru commented. "If I remember well, Kisaki-sensei was a Slytherin."

"Lucy Kagami!" Mizorogi called.

Once again, it was a familiar name for Haru. A girl with long purple hair approached Mizorogi, smiling kindly.

"Uh? Kagami-senpai?" Haru said.

"I'm here," Kagami replied.

"Eh!? You...but..she looks so much like you! Isn't she your twin?" Haru asked.

"Think a little bit...I'm a third year and she's a first year, that's impossible."

"So she's your sister?"

"No, my cousin. But most people think we're twins," Kagami replied.

"Haha, twin cousins," Nio reacted.

That explained why Lucy was so pretty and charming, she must have veela blood too. The hat was put on Lucy's head. It took a longer moment for it to spoke like she had been arguing with the hat.

"Slytherin!"

The Slytherin table cheered. Lucy looked a little bit disappointed. She glanced at the Gryffindor table, or more exactly at her cousin, and went to join the Slytherin table.

"Looks like family aren't always together," Nio commented.

After a few more, the Sorting ceremony was over.

"As the Deputy Headmaster, I would like to present you a new teacher that will be joining us as the Muggle Studies teacher, Abigail Green," Mizorogi said.

The students clapped, and Abigail waved at them with a calm and nice smile. Haru found that she had a pleasant vibe, she looked like a kind woman.

"The Green family is a notorious wizard family in Ireland, it surprising that one of them would teach Muggle Studies," Nio said.

"And the prefect who had been chosen to be the Head Prefect is Kaminaga Kouko," Mizorogi added.

The Ravenclaw cheered, especially Suzu, while the other houses also clapped. Haru remembered that both Kouko and Sumireko were in competition to be Head Prefect. She noticed that Sumireko was also clapping, and Haru was relieved to see she wasn't bitter. Kouko joined the teachers and received her badge. She looked humble and solemn, but Haru could see that she slightly smiling.

Then Haru wondered something. Akaza used to be the Head of Gryffindor, but since she wasn't there anymore, who was going to take her place?

Suddenly, the door opened. Everyone turned back and were shocked to discover who it was.

"Sorry, I'm late!"

The new individual went to join the teachers. Haru couldn't believe it. How could she be here? Could it be…

"Ah, don't worry. Everyone, Akaza Mina...well, you must all know who she truly is. So she's back to be the Head of Gryffindor, as well as the Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher. Please welcome A...Azuma Mako!" Mizorogi said.

Everyone remained quiet as Mako looked awkward like she was unsure if she was allowed to be here. Tokaku suddenly rose up and began to clap, followed by Haru, Natsuo and Chitaru. Eventually, most Gryffindor clapped too, even if they looked uncertain about their Head of House. They all loved Akaza Mina, but they didn't seem to be comfortable now that they know she was actually Azuma Mako.

Haru was glad that Mako was back as their Head and teacher, and she hoped her classmates would eventually come to realize that she was still the same person that when she was Akaza.

The banquet to celebrate the beginning of the year started, and Haru could only hope that everything would turn out for the best for this year.

* * *

"Hi everyone. My name is Abigail Green and I'm from Ireland. I'll be your teacher for Muggle Studies for this year. I used to be in the Slytherin house when I was studying at Hogwarts. Ambition and resourcefulness are important qualities to me, and those are qualities that Muggles tend to have. We shouldn't underestimate them because of their lack of magic, it's exactly why they can me so resourceful. In my class you'll learn about Muggles history, their culture, their knowledge, and see how wonderful being they are."

After there Muggle Studies class, the Gryffindor had their first Care for Magical Creatures class, another new class. The class was outside and they met their teacher.

"Hi! My name is Mayna and I'll be your Care for Magical Creatures teacher. I'm not a witch but I have a lot of experience dealing with every kind of magical creatures and beasts, as I am technically one myself. You'll learn about magical creatures that inhabit our world and how to take care of them. I hope we'll have a great year together and that you'll appreciate this class," she said with a kind smile.

Suddenly, one of the students raised their hand.

"Yes?"

"We we learn about your kind?" the student asked with interest.

"Oh, you mean about hulders..well, I didn't plan that, but if you're interested in learning more about my race, then I might teach you about us. After all, even if hulders are technically beings and not beasts, we're still viewed as magical creatures like centaurs and satyrs," Mayna replied.

After the class was over, it was lunchtime. Haru ate with Tokaku and Chitaru at the cafeteria, until they are joined by Suzu and Nio.

"Trash doesn't belong at the table," Tokaku said coldly.

"Ouch! What is that, squib discrimination?" Nio said with a hurt expression.

"Tokaku-san, don't be mean. Of course Nio can sit with us," Haru said.

"Thank you, Haru-chan, you're so kind!"

Nio and Suzu sat with them.

"So, what do you think of the two new teachers?" Suzu asked.

"Abigail seems like a good person, and Mayna is cute," Haru replied.

"Isn't weird for a pure-blood witch from a prestigious family such as the Green to be teaching about Muggles?" Nio said.

"It's true that the Green are known for their pride about their pure-blood and some of them were pure-blood extremists. But I don't feel like Abigail share their mentality. She honestly seems to admire Muggles," Suzu added.

"I wonder what Shiena-chan would think of her," Haru said.

"Probably something like 'she was a Slytherin, I don't trust her'," Suzu replied.

Coincidently, Shiena passed by, with the Mikage twins.

"I still have doubts regarding this Abigail, but she doesn't seem like a bad person. I'll give her the benefit of the doubt. I shouldn't judge her only because she used to be a Slytherin," Shiena said to the twins and she went to a table with them.

Haru and Suzu glanced at each other, surprised.

"Well, looks like Kenmochi-san changed since last year," Suzu said.

"Guess she'll end up befriending Takechi-san this year then," Nio joked.

"Not a chance. At least Kenmochi knows that it's a bad idea," Tokaku replied.

"I feel kinda targeted by this statement," Haru said.

"Anyway, I'm actually really excited for the Care for Magical Creatures class, and Mayna seems like the appropriate person to teach us that. I hope we'll also learn about hulders," Chitaru said.

"Well, as an animagi, you're almost a magical creature yourself," Nio commented.

"I can't wait to see the magical beasts we'll learn about too!" Haru exclaimed.

"It seems to be a potentially interesting class. And I agree with you, Mayna is indeed cute. And Kouko-chan is Head Prefect, I'm glad for her. Um, I wonder if wolf ears would suit Kouko-chan as well, or maybe fox ones…Anyway, is it only me who find it strange that we never saw the headmaster? There's Mizorogi-sensei who act as one, but where's the real one?"

"Who knows?" Nio said mysteriously. "It's not that important, Mizorogi-sensei is well enough to be in charge.

"If you say so…"

They continued to eat and chat for a while, and lunch break was over. They all went to their next classes.

Haru had high expectation for this school year. The new classes and teachers seemed interesting, she was glad that Mako was back, and she looked forward to spending a fulfilling year with her dear friends.

* * *

 **Haru's second year begins! What is your expectation for this year?**


	19. Chapter 19

**Ger0nim0: You got it right ;)**

 **Tisar: You'll see what happened regarding that. All I can say is that I have the divine mission to be a dick to Shiena in my fanfictions xD. Um, I wonder who is the headmaster...ah, yes, I was referencing Koakuma no Riddle ;)**

* * *

Haru was glad to be back to Hogwarts High. She missed everything, her friends, the students, the teachers. Tomorrow was the first real school day, and she was back at the Gryffindor dormitory. Near her bed, there was her rabbit's cage. Haru sat on her bed, her pet on her laps, petting it happily.

"I wonder...why a rabbit of all animals?" Tokaku asked.

"Ah, it's actually a gift. I received it from a secret benefactor," Haru replied.

"A secret benefactor uh...I wonder why they chose a rabbit."

Haru wondered too. Was there a signification behind the fact they gave her a rabbit? The secret benefactor wrote that it was because it was what suited her the best, but why? She then realized something, regarding Tokaku.

"Tokaku-san, there's the kanji of rabbit in your name," Haru said.

"That's true. As well as the kanji for horn."

"Horned rabbit?"

"It's an expression, it can both mean impossible or something that shouldn't exist."

"Uh? Isn't...a little bit sad? Why would your parents chose that?"

"It wasn't them...my grandmother chose my name."

Haru suddenly went quiet for a moment. So it was Aoyasha who named Tokaku. Somehow, it bothered Haru. It was the woman who killed her family who named her friend, someone she viewed as important. But she knew it didn't change anything.

"Despite that...I still like your name. I like how it sounds, regardless of how you got it," Haru finally said.

"Uh...thanks?"

Haru felt a little bit embarrassed. She didn't know what to say more. She did like how Tokaku sounded, she just found that it was such a shame that it was Aoyasha who came up with that name, using kanjis with such a sad meaning.

She then went back to the rabbit signification. Did her secret benefactor choose a rabbit because Tokaku has that kanji in her name? Could it be that they wanted to encourage her to befriend Tokaku? Haru thought that it might be it. She smiled, thinking that it was a good sign for her friendship with Tokaku.

"What are you smiling for?" Tokaku asked.

"Ah, I'm just glad that we're friends. I feel like it's fate."

This time, it was Tokaku who was embarrassed. Haru found that kind of cute.

"Anyway, we should go to sleep. Tomorrow we start the real classes," Tokaku said.

"Oh, we should. Good night, Tokaku-san."

"'night, Ichinose," she said as she went to her bed.

Haru put her rabbit back to her cage before going to sleep, wondering if one day, Tokaku will once again call her by her given name like she did when Haru had been abducted by Mako.

* * *

"For our first class, I decided to listen to your suggestion and teach you about hulders. For this, I asked Rudy to be here with us today," Mayna explained.

It was their first Care of Magical Creatures class today. Haru was really excited. Rudy, the flying teacher, was there too.

"As you can see, Rudy and I are really different despite being the same race. That's because hulders have different animal traits that are often the same among the same family. My parents have wolf's traits, while Rudy's family has bat's traits. To be more exact, Rudy has vampire bat traits. But she isn't an actual vampire. With my wolf ears and tail, I have a better hearing and a better sense of balance, while Rudy can fly with her wings and bite harder with her sharp canines."

Rudy suddenly opened widely her wings, a huge grin on her face.

"So in conclusion, I have wings and she doesn't, making me a greater hulder," Rudy said before she began to fly, doing some incredible aerial acrobatics.

"Hulders are omnivores," Mayna continued, ignoring Rudy. "But we tend to have similar food needs than the animal we shared traits with. For example, since I'm a wolf hulder, I'm mainly carnivorous, while Rudy needs to drink blood."

One of the students raised their hands.

"Yes?"

"Does she...drinks human blood?" the student asked, frightened.

"Haha, nope. I only drink animal blood," Rudy replied, still flying above them.

The student looked relieved.

"Hulders usually have one to four animal traits," Mayna continued. "Hulders who have more human blood tend to have fewer animal traits. Ah, yes, hulders and humans are genetically compatible, and as long as their child has one animal trait, they are considered as an hulder. This is why wizard and witch hulders exist. For example, Rudy is a witch because she has human ancestors who were wizards, while I'm not a witch because I don't."

"If you were a witch you would have been sorted into Hufflepuff," Rudy exclaimed.

"There's another race we hulders are compatible with, who is considered as our distant cousin. We both shared the same natural habit, forest. I asked one of them to participate in this class as well. He should be there soon...oh, there he is!"

Haru heard a clopping noise approaching them. She turned back to discover a man with a particular appearance. He had horns and legs looked like those of a goat. He went next to Mayna. The students looked at him with surprise and curiosity.

"I present you Liam, a satyr who lives in the forest near the school. Satyrs are really similar to us hulders. Both our race possess animal traits, but satyr only has goat traits, horns and legs. But goat hulders do exist and aren't satyr, and most of them are the result of the union of a satyr and an hulder. Satyr can't reproduce with humans, but they are able to with hulders."

Suddenly, Rudy landed right next to Liam and winked at him with a smile on her face. The satyr remained quiet, like he was confused about her attitude.

Mayna continued to talk about hulders and satyrs for the rest of the class, which Haru found really interesting. And judging by the fascination in the other students' eyes, it was the same for them.

* * *

It was now lunchtime. Haru really enjoyed her first classes of the day, especially Care of Magical Creatures. Haru was hype to learn about more magical creatures, and Mayna was an interesting teacher.

"You're not so brave without your little friends to defend you, don't you?"

"Just...leave me alone!"

Haru recognized those voices. She followed them in the corridor and discovered Shiena, who was facing Takana, a Slytherin student friend with Otoya. Midori was there too, looking uncomfortable.

"Shut up, you mudblood. I do what I want with the likes of you!" Tanaka declared as she pushed Shiena on the floor.

"Maybe we should go, we might get into trouble…" Midori said nervously.

Tanaka suddenly turned back to gaze furiously at the green haired girl.

"You...don't you dare give me order! You who have a squib father...what a shame for the Sasoriza family. My family has always been pure..."

Haru wanted to intervene to help Shiena, but before she could, someone suddenly arrived.

"Hey, what's going on here?" Otoya asked.

"Ah, Takechi-san. Nothing, just teasing the mudblood. Sorry if I started without you, but you can continue," Tanaka said.

"Stop...using that word! It's discriminatory! There's nothing wrong with coming from a muggle family," Shiena protested.

"Eww, muggles...just the thought of people like you sharing the same blood as those filthy animals and using magic is an insult to us real witches. Don't you think so, Takechi-san?"

Otoya remained quiet for a moment, gazing at Shiena, before she suddenly stared at Tanaka.

"Hey, Tanaka-san...you know what?"

"What?"

"My mother was a muggle," Otoya said coldly.

Before Tanaka could react to that, Otoya suddenly took out her wand and aimed at her.

"Expelliarmus!"

The spell hit Tanaka, who was sent flying through the corridor, before landing on the floor. Otoya then pointed her wand at Midori, who immediately raised her hands as a sign of surrender.

"Wait…! I didn't do anything, I swear!" Midori pleaded.

"Oh, right...Sasoriza-san's mother was also a muggle. Fine then. Just grab Tanaka-san and get out of my sight," Otoya said as she put back her wand in her pocket.

Midori obeyed and took Tanaka, before leaving. Otoya then turned back to look at Shiena. The latter seemed completely lost and confused. Otoya smiled softly.

"Sorry Shiena-chan, I won't let her bully you anymore," she said as she offered her a hand.

Shiena looked like she hesitated for a moment before she finally accepted her hand and let Otoya help her get up. The both of them stared at each other for a moment.

"...thanks…for the help," Shiena mumbled as if it was painful to her to say that.

"You're welcome!" Otoya replied cheerfully.

They continued to look at each other silently for a moment, before Shiena suddenly walked away. Otoya let her, and simply smile as she watched her go away.

"I should give detention to Takechi-san for usage of magic in the corridor and agression, but I think I will let her off the hook for this time. Tanaka-san kind of have it coming."

Haru turned back, to discover Sumireko.

"Ah, Hanabusa-san."

"I am glad to see Takechi-san have a decent attitude for once. Maybe there is some hope for her."

"Yeah, I'm glad too. It's a good thing if she changes for the better," Haru replied. "Uh...Tanaka-san...it's the second time I heard her say some word to Shiena-chan, but I don't what it means. It seems to be...an insult. What does mudblood mean?"

"The M word...you must not say it. It is a bad word, a pejorative term to talk about muggle-borns. It implied that their blood is dirty because they come from muggle families. It is such a shame that there are still people in our time that use that word, and I am saddened to see it is by someone from my house."

"Ah, I see...You're such a good person, as I was told you never judge people who are different than you."

"That is...not true. I am not as good as you think. And I do judge people...I am actually uncomfortable around muggle-borns."

"Uh? Really? Why?"

Sumireko looked like she was hesitating for a moment, before she finally answered.

"During the war, I was often targeted by Witch Hunters, because I am from a wealthy pure-blood wizard family. And since Witch Hunters are muggle-borns, I have the tendencies when I'm around muggle-borns to wonder if they agree with the Magician Movement, the one that started the Witch Hunter to exist. I know that not all muggle-borns are like that, but after what I went through, it is hard for me to think otherwise. I even lost family members during the war, and my cousin Sakuragi mysteriously disappeared…"

Haru was surprised to hear that. She didn't think Sumireko would have that kind of background. It made her relate to her.

"I see. I kind of understand. But you're close from Mahiru-chan, and she's a muggle-born."

"Indeed. I...really appreciate Banba-san. She is the reason why I start thinking that I should get over my issue with muggle-born. I really cannot feel threatened when I am around her."

"I think it's the same for Mahiru-chan. She must feel safe around you since you protected her and are so kind to her."

"I am glad to hear that."

"Hanabusa-san...just so you know, I...I went through similar things as you, during the war. So I understand you. I think the both of us...could get along pretty well. I feel as we're similar in a way…"

"Oh, you have no idea…"

Suddenly, Haru felt a strange feeling in her chest, right where her scar was. But it was nothing like the warm and pleasant feeling she had with Tokaku. This one felt uncomfortable, she almost felt nauseous. It was even slightly painful.

"Ichinose-san? Are you alright? You seem in pain."

"Ah...it's nothing. I think I just...have a problem digesting something."

"Oh, I see...maybe you should go to the bathroom before your next class. The break is almost over."

"Yeah...I will. Seeya!"

Haru walked away, confused about this strange feeling she had in her chest. It was over now. She began to think that perhaps it was just a digestive problem. She was glad that she was able to talk with Sumireko about her past and feel like they could become friends.

* * *

After school, the students were all reunited in the Great Hall for an official announcement. Mizorogi was standing in front of everyone, the teachers were behind him at their table.

"Everyone, I have a great news for you. This year, for the first semester, an important event will take place at Hogwarts High, and I had been asked by the headmaster to operate it. Twelve of you had been chosen by the headmaster to participate in this event, three per houses, who will represent their respective house for this event. This special event is called Class Black and I'll now announce who will be the participants!" Mizorogi declared happily. "Stand up if I say your name."

The students looked intrigued. Haru was excited about it. She couldn't wait to know who was going to participate.

"For the Ravenclaw House, those chosen are Kaminaga Kouko, Shutou Suzu and Kirigaya Hitsugi!"

The three of them stood up as their classmates cheered on them. Kouko looked solemn as usual, Suzu was smiling, while Hitsugi seemed somewhat indifferent.

"Then for the Hufflepuff House, it will be Sagae Haruki, Kenmochi Shiena and Banba Mahiru!"

They stood up and the rest of the Hufflepuff table cheered. Haruki smiled widely, Shiena smiled shyly while Mahiru looked nervous.

"For the Slytherin House, those chosen are Hanabusa Sumireko, Inukai Isuke and Takechi Otoya!"

They all stood up and were cheered on by their house. Sumireko was showing her usual elegant smile, Isuke looked bored, while Otoya seemed enthusiastic.

"And last, for the Gryffindor House, the chosen ones are Namatame Chitaru, Azuma Tokaku and...Ichinose Haru!"

It took a few seconds for Haru to realize what was happening. She had been chosen for the special event, for Class Black. Chitaru and Tokaku had already stood up, and Haru did the same. Their classmates clapped to cheer them. Chitaru simply smiled, while Tokaku looked rather emotionless. Haru felt a little bit embarrassed, but she smiled nonetheless, happy to have been chosen to represent her house. Mizorogi continued to talk.

"The twelve of you had been chosen to participate in Class Black and represent your house, congratulation!" he said cheerfully as the other students continued to cheer them.

* * *

 **Any idea what's the deal with Haru's scar?**

 **Looks like there will be a Triwizard...I mean, a Class Black event! The arc that I was the most hype to write! Any prediction regarding that?**


	20. Chapter 20

**Ger0nim0: It's still an AnR fanfiction after all. And yes, I know Zombieland Saga. I'm actually watching it. It's quite funny, I wasn't expecting that. I hesitated to watch it at first, but I sure don't regret it now.**

 **Tisar: Interesting theory regarding the scar. And yes, it's a shame Nio isn't part of it, but this way there's an equal number of participants in each house so it's fine. And yeah, Tokaku can be dumb sometimes xD.**

* * *

The 12 students chosen for Class Black had been reunited in a classroom, together with the Head of each house. Haru felt nervous, but also excited to learn more about this event.

"So as you know, you will all have the honour to participate to Class Black, a competition between the houses. But it's also a competition where they will be only one winner. You will start as a team among your classmates, then you'll eventually go solo. Before I continue, is there any questions?" Mizorogi asked.

Suzu raised her hand.

"Yes, Shutou-san?"

"On which criteria have we all be chosen? Why us?" Suzu asked.

"Ah, the choice is entirely on the headmaster, and I assume it was randomly," Mizorogi replied.

"Is it going to affect the House Cup?" Haruki asked.

"Yes, it will. For each victory, it will give 50 points to the winner's house. This is why, even if it becomes a solo competition, your respective house will still gain from this competition," Mizorogi replied.

"How long will it last?" Sumireko asked.

"All the first semester."

"And are we forced to participate? What if we don't want to participate?" Isuke said.

"Well, I guess you could…," Mizorogi replied.

"And what do we gain from that? I don't even care about the House Cup," Isuke added.

"That's the next point I was about to talk. For the winner of this competition, you'll have access to a mystical object, the Orb of Wonder. This orb is known to allow someone's wish to come true. So for the winner of this competition, the price is a wish being granted!"

Everyone went silent for a moment. Isuke finally seemed interested by this competition.

"Wow...isn't too much for just a school competition?" Chitaru said.

"Well, it's the headmaster's choice. It's them who found that orb. The orb had been enchanted so only the winner of the competition, the one who will win the last event, can use it. And there's a restriction. You can only wish for something for yourself, your wish cannot affect other people."

"But if we wish for something... an object for example, could other people have access to that object?" Haruki asked.

"Already trying to find a loophole uh...I guess it could work, for example if you wish for candies, you could give them to others," Mizorogi said.

Haruki seemed satisfied with this answer, and motivated to win. It seemed to be the case for almost everyone. Haru was even more excited. A wish? Sounded like a great reward. But she wondered what kind of thing she would wish for if she wins.

"Ah, please keep that a secret from the other students. The first event will begin soon, so be sure to eat well and rest. Now you're free to go. Again, congratulation, and good luck with the competition!"

* * *

"Hi everyone. This isn't the first time we met, but I feel like I should re-introduce myself since, well, you know, I was your teacher under a fake identity. My name is Azuma Mako, former Gryffindor at Hogwarts, current Head of Gryffindor, as well as your Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher. Sorry if I presented myself as Akaza Mina, but with my situation, I couldn't risk showing my real identity. I hope you'll forgive my trickery and that we will have another good year together."

It was their first Defense Against the Dark Arts class of the year. After Mako's speech, everyone remained quiet, looking unsure and worried. Then, one student raised their hand.

"Yes?" Mako said.

"Can we...still call you Akaza-sensei?" the student asked nervously.

Mako looked surprised, as well as a little bit saddened. But despite that, she managed to smile softly.

"If you're more comfortable, you can call me that way," Mako replied.

Haru suddenly rose up, unable to bear with this situation anymore.

"Azuma-sensei…!" Haru exclaimed.

Mako remained quiet for a moment, surprised by this sudden interruption. The other students had shivered as this name, but Haru didn't care. She had enough of this.

"I...I'm glad that you're back! When I first thought you wouldn't be our teacher anymore, I was sad, so I was happy when I saw that you would still teach us. Whether you're Akaza-sensei or Azuma-sensei, you're still the same person as last year to me. I really appreciate you as a teacher I look forward to spending another year with you!" Haru declared.

Haru sat back. Mako still looked surprised, until a smile, this time more genuine, appeared on her lips. She looked moved by Haru's words.

"Thank you, Ichinose-san. I also look forward to this school year, and I hope the Gryffindor House will win both Class Black and the House Cup."

And the class began. Haru felt like the mood had brightened up since her intervention. The students seemed more confident and less uncertain about Mako. Even Tokaku seemed less grumpy than usual. Haru smiled happily. Things should work out for Mako after all. Haru was glad. Mako was a good person and an excellent teacher, and she wished her classmates would see her that way. It seemed to be slowly the case, and Haru truly looked forward to this school year.

* * *

It had been a week now since her second year had started. The class was becoming even more difficult than last year, but Haru was happy regardless. Anyway, there was Tokaku to help her study. Speaking of that, she had a meeting with the blue haired girl right now at the library to study. On her way there, Haru spotted Shiena, who was in a corner, seemingly talking to someone. Curious, Haru approached her, hidden behind the wall. She then cautiously look, and discovered with whom she was talking.

"I wanted to talk with you...because you seem to know a lot about the students," Shiena said.

"You've come to the right person! Who would you like to know more about?" Nio asked cheerfully.

"It's...Takechi...the other day, she said her mother was a muggle. Is that true? Wasn't the Takechi family a pure-blood family?"

"Oh, I see you're all curious about Takechi-san, have you perhaps taken an interest in her?"

"O-Of course not! Who would be interested in that bully!? I-I just wanted to know...if she said the truth, that's it."

"Haha, very well. Takechi-san didn't lie. Her mother was indeed a muggle, while her father was a pure-blood, making her a half-blood."

"Was? So both her parents are…"

"Yes, they are both dead. During the war. From what we know, her mother was killed by some supporters of Aoyasha, while her father had been killed by the Witch Hunters. According to some rumours, Takechi-san's father was supporting the Blue Akuma, he was a pure-blood supremacist. Which is kind of surprising, since he married a muggle. Maybe he wanted as a wife someone beneath him, someone weaker than him? Or perhaps he just married her because he got a child with her. From what I heard he was far from being the husband of the year."

"I see...so Takechi was raised by a man like that, she grew up into that kind of envrionment...that's explain a lot. Then perhaps she's...Anyway, thanks."

"No problem! I always like to talk about others! If you want to know more things, don't hesitate to seek for me! Speaking of that, there's something about me I would want to share with you. interested?"

"Uh? Oh...yeah sure, why not. What is it about?"

Nio smiled enigmatically as she approached her face from Shiena's ear, to whisper in it. From where she was, Haru couldn't hear her, but she knew she must have said something surprised, judging by Shiena's reaction. The brunette had her eyes wide opened in shock and surprise.

"You...you really are...how is that possible, how did you…?"

"Hehe, let's say I have more than one trick up my sleeves. And you know, I also know a lot about you…," Nio said with a cat-like smile.

"...really? What...What do you know about me?" Shiena asked nervously.

"Looots of stuff! Ah, no need to be worried, I will keep those for myself. If you want, we can discuss some of it together, in a more private place. I'm sure we can get along on those."

Haru felt like the conversation was more private and she felt bad for eavesdropping. So she left the area, heading for the library, where Tokaku was waiting for her.

"Sorry for the late!" Haru said.

Tokaku didn't seem mad, she was even slightly smiling.

"No problem," she simply said.

And they both went inside the library. Haru smiled too.

"Tokaku-san, you seem happier these days," Haru commented.

"I do? Well, I guess I'm just relieved about my aunt. And about the other day...I want to thank you, for what you said about Mako oba-san. It was really kind of you."

"Oh, that? Well, I was just kind of annoyed by how they treated her. Just as you said, she had done nothing wrong, she's innocent. She was already our teacher for one year, so I don't think they should treat her any different just because she revealed her true identity. She's still the same person."

"You...you're really a good person, Ichinose. I'm glad that...I met you. I happy you didn't give up on me."

The usual warm feeling in her chest came back, this time stronger. Haru could feel her heart racing.

"I'm also glad...that I met you. I don't know why, but when I'm with you, I feel something warm in my chest," Haru said.

Tokaku slightly blushed to that.

"I...I see...uh...I think we should go study now. We don't have a lot of time left. Tomorrow is the first event of Class Black, we need to go to sleep early," Tokaku said.

"Oh, right...the competition. It's...it's a good thing we were both chosen, with Chitaru-san. I'm sure we can win, after all we're used to working as a team in Quidditch!"

"Perhaps, but they can only be one winner, which mean...we'll have to fight eventually against one another."

Haru hadn't thought about it. Even if she'll start as a team with Tokaku and Chitaru, they will eventually be opponents. She wondered if she could really fight against them. Then she had another question in mind.

"Tokaku-san...is there anything you wish for?"

"Uh? Not really. Honestly, I'm not really interested in this competition. I will only fight for my house's sake, but I'm not interested to win. If possible, I would...like to fight for you. I want you to win."

"Me? I'm not even sure I can win against everyone, and I don't really have a wish in mind either. With the return of my brothers and you as my friend, I'm already satisfied."

"I see...well, I still intend to make you win."

"Well, thanks. In that case, I'll try to find a wish that really worth it."

Haru then wondered what kind of wish the rest of the participant might have. She sat with Tokaku at one of the library's table, ready for her usual study meeting with her dear friend.

* * *

 _The warm feeling in her chest was now covering all her body, like a comforting embrace, a protective hug. Her scar was burning, but it didn't hurt at all. It almost felt like a warm kiss. Then something silvery came out from her scar, with the same shape as it. It looked like...a butterfly. There was a lightful and silvery butterfly in front on her. Haru felt like she knew it, she felt at ease with its presence. There was something comforting about it. This butterfly felt familiar. Haru stretched her arm and touched it, it was warm and...full of love. This was so intense. She knew this feeling. It reminded her of…_

Haru suddenly opened her eyes. There was no more warm sensation, nor any butterfly. It was only a dream. But Haru felt like it was more than that, that there was a deeper signification behind it. This butterfly meant something, and so does the warm sensation in her chest. And both seemed related to her scar.

Haru rose up from the bed. Today was the day they began Class Black, they had the first task today. According to the instruction they received, they needed to put their flying uniform and go to the Quidditch field. So Haru got dressed up, still in the dormitory. She's then approached by Tokaku and Chitaru, wearing their flying uniform.

"Ready?" Chitaru asked with a friendly smile.

"Yes!" Haru exclaimed, despite how nervous she was.

The other students suddenly cheered on them as they leave the dormitory, heading for the Quidditch field. When they arrived, the other participants were all there. The other students were on the bench, already clapping with enthusiasm.

"Hello everyone! It's your favourite squib, Hashiri Nio, and I will have the honour to comment the entire Class Black event! I'll let Mizorogi-sensei explained the first task!"

"The first task will be a race," Mizorogi began to explain with enthusiasm. "A race in teams of two. If the two participants are from the same house, it will bring them 50 points. If the participants are from different houses, it will get 50 points to their two houses. But if they are from different houses and one of them fell from their broomstick, only the one who fell is eliminated, while if they are from the same house both are eliminated. The participants will have to follow a route made of big rings and go through them, all around school ground. The first participant or team who complete the route will be the winner! Wands are not allowed."

"I see...since it's only the beginning, we shouldn't be worried if another house gets points at the same time as ours," Suzu began to say. "But, we could just get rid of our partner and win alone. The real challenge is to whether or not work with our teammate to achieve victory."

"That is only if teammates are from different houses though," Sumireko added.

"So the teams will be...Inukai Isuke and Sagae Haruki!" Mizorogi said.

Isuke and Haruki looked at each other and smiled.

"Takechi Otoya and Kenmochi Shiena!"

Shiena looked shocked, while Otoya was smiling widely.

"Namatame Chitaru and Kirigaya Hitsugi!"

Both glanced at each other, like they weren't sure if they were okay with it or not. Haru remembered that they didn't speak to each other since the snake's incident.

"Shutou Suzu and Kaminaga Kouko!"

Suzu looked quite pleased, while Kouko simply readjusted her glasses.

"Hanabusa Sumireko and Banba Mahiru!"

Sumireko smiled, clearly fine with this, while Mahiru blushed a little.

"And last...Ichinose Haru and Azuma Tokaku!"

Haru couldn't be happier. Not only she was teaming with a member of her house, but it was with Tokaku. The latter seemed satisfied with it too.

The teams were all given a pair of broomsticks that were tied together. They all got on their respective broomstick, at the start of the route.

"It's nice that we're together," Haru said.

"Yes, but it also means that if either of us fell, we're both disqualified. But I don't intend to let you fall. I'll protect you," Tokaku said.

"Aww, thanks. Let's give our best and win this race!"

"So we have four teams with teammates from different houses, and two teams with teammates from the same house! Let's see how things will turn out for them," Nio exclaimed.

"Everyone, grab your broomstick, the race is about to start in 3, 2 1...now!" Mizorogi shouted.

The Class Black's participants all fly off.

* * *

 **So the first task is a race among the ships!**

 **Shiena is slowly dooming herself as always, and there's some development for TokaHaru! What does that butterfly mean?**

 **Seeya next chapter for the first task, who do you think will win?**


	21. Chapter 21

**Sorry if I didn't update last week, I was spending time at my family's place so I didn't have time to work on this fic. But I'm back with a new chapter that I hope you'll like. Enjoy!**

* * *

"And the race started! HaruI has the advantage!" Nio exclaimed.

"HaruI?" Mizorogi asked.

"Yeah, it's their ship name. So, they decided to work together to bring victory to both their house! What about the other teams…"

Haru and Tokaku where flying at great speed, but they weren't the first one. Isuke and Haruki were in front of them, leading the race. Right behind them, there was Sumireko and Mahiru, followed by Kouko and Suzu. The last behind was Chitaru and Hitsugi. Suddenly, something flew fast right next to Haru and Tokaku, outrunning them. It was Otoya and Shiena...well, mostly Otoya.

"As expected the TokaHaru and SuzuKou teams are obviously working together, the SumiBanba team is doing great, but we can't say the same of the ChitaHitsu one. They seem to have some difficulties working together. But it can't be worst that the OtoShie team! Otoya Malfoy doesn't seem to consider this race as a teamwork and wants to go solo! This isn't looking well for Shiena Granger," Nio said.

Curious about that, Haru looked at Otoya and Shiena. What Nio said was true. Otoya was flying at great speed, while Shiena was hanging behind her, hardly remaining on her broomstick. Haru couldn't help but feel bad for Shiena and wondered why Otoya was acting that way. To only brought victory to the Slytherin House? Because she was competitive? Or perhaps she didn't notice that Shiena couldn't follow her speed?

They were now out of the Quidditch field, continuing to follow the path of big circles. Isuke and Haruki were still the first, followed by Otoya dragging Shiena. The brunette suddenly fell from her broomstick but managed to grab it before falling on the ground, hanging under it with only her hands supporting her.

"Oh, Otoya Malfoy managed to make Shiena Granger fell, but the latter is still hanging on! Oh, ChitaHitsu seemed to have some problem…"

When she heard that, Haru felt worried and immediately looked behind. Chitaru and Hitsugi's flying was completely unbalanced. Chitaru was flying too fast and Hitsugi couldn't keep up. She ended up slipping from her broomstick and fell to the ground.

"Kirigaya-san is out of the race! The ship has sunk!" Nio exclaimed. "Ravenclaw's victory only depends on SuzuKou team now. Oh, but what Chitaru Diggory is doing…?"

"Diggory?" Mizorogi asked.

"Yeah, like Cedric Diggory. She's pretty much like him."

Chitaru suddenly stopped and flew right at Hitsugi. She jumped from her broomstick and grab the handle, before grabbing Hitsugi's hand. They both went down and Chitaru's hand eventually slipped from the broomstick, but they weren't that high when it happened to the fall was minimal. They both ended up on the ground, uninjured. Haru smiled softly, relieved.

"Chitaru Diggory is out too! How romantic of her. Now the Gryffindor victory only depends on TokaHaru. Which speaking of that, Haru Potter should look in front of her."

Haru immediately reacted immediately and looked in front of her. She was about to collide with one of the ring's borders.

"Ichinose, look out!" Tokaku shouted.

The blue haired girl managed to pull her right on time to avoid the border and they went through the ring.

"You need to stay focus on the race. Our house victory is up to us now," Tokaku said.

"Ah, yes, sorry!"

Sumireko and Mahiru outran them. Haru could swear that she saw Sumireko smirked with satisfaction as they continued flying. Haru and Tokaku went after them quickly, to get past them. Both teams were fighting to outrun the other. Suzu and Kouko were still flying behind them.

"TokaHaru vs SumiBanba! But HaruI is still first, closely followed by OtoShie. They are both teams with a Slytherin and a Hufflepuff, so whoever wins between them, it will be the same result, same with SumiBanba," Nio said.

"Uh? Really? Well then," Isuke said before she suddenly stopped.

Haruki stopped too and looked at her partner, confused.

"I'm bored of that," Isuke simply explained.

"Oh, look like HaruI had stopped! OtoShie is now the lead team. Otoya Malfoy is still flying like crazy, with Shiena Granger barely handing on," Nio commented.

Haru tried to fly faster and managed to outrun Sumireko and Mahiru, mostly because the silver haired girl couldn't keep up with their speed. Sumireko suddenly stopped, and Haru heard her mumbled: "it's not the right time yet".

Haru and Tokaku went after Otoya and Shiena and went past Haruki and Isuke, who seemed to have given up. The OtoShie team was just right in front of them. They tried to go faster to outrun them. They flew around the school in the past of rings, heading towards the Quidditch field where the end was.

"It's almost the end of the race! HaruI went on the ground and are out, SuzuKou is still flying at their own pace, SumiBanba seemed to have lost their speed and TokaHaru is just right behind OtoShie. Are they going to catch up with them before the end? Oh, they are about to reach the last ring!" Nio shouted.

Despite all there efforts, Tokaku and Haru didn't make it in time and the OtoShie team reached the last ring first.

"OtoShie wins!" Nio exclaimed.

"50 points to Slytherin and 50 points to Hufflepuff!" Mizorogi added.

The Slytherin and Hufflepuff supporters cheered upon the victory of their house. Otoya landed on the field and smiled at the crowd, waving proudly, while Shiena simply fell, exhausted. She then rose up and rushed towards Otoya, clearly mad at her. Otoya simply smiled happily and suddenly hugged her.

"We won, Shiena-chan!" she exclaimed.

The brunette blushed and tried to break free, in vain.

Haru and Tokaku landed. Haru felt kind of sad to have lost. The other teams arrived and landed too. Despite their defeat, Haruki, Isuke, Sumireko and Mahiru looked satisfied with the result, mostly because their house won. Suzu and Kouko didn't seem really sad about their defeat, and Hitsugi and Chitaru were glancing at each other awkwardly. Haru and Tokaku looked at each other. They had lost, but it wasn't the end of the competition yet. They will have plenty of occasions to win some of the events.

* * *

The days passed after the victory of Slytherin and Hufflepuff to the first event of Class Black. Haru was still feeling a little bit down after her defeat, but she was still hyped for the competition and hoped to win the next event. She was still thinking about what wish she would ask if she wins, and was curious about it was for the others.

"Ichinose, you're distracted."

Haru came back from her thoughts and looked at Tokaku. They were in the library, doing their regular study meeting together. There weren't many people today at the library, so it was rather calm and quiet.

"Ah, sorry. I was thinking...about Class Black. About the wish."

"Do you perhaps have found a wish?" Tokaku asked.

"I think so...there's something I do desire, something that I have lost...I want to remember what happened that day when...my family...well, my parents, were murdered."

Tokaku remained quiet for a moment, like she wasn't expecting that.

"But...you already know what happened. My aunt...she showed us some of it, and…I could tell you. You probably already know but, I was there that day."

"But those aren't my memory. That day had disappeared from my memory, I only barely remembered some parts I dream about, but that's it. I feel like...I should remember. Just by respect for my parents, for their sacrifice. I at least owe them that, to remember what happened to them," Haru replied. " But I would still like to know...why you were there that day. It means...that we met as children. But I can't remember."

Tokaku seemed to hesitate a little before she spoke.

"My grandmother...she brought me...because she was expecting me to kill you. But I couldn't. Not after what my aunt told me, about my mother's wish...that she didn't want me to become a killer. And I'm glad I didn't do it. Otherwise, we...we wouldn't have become friends and I would have become like her, Aoyasha."

"I see….so you have nothing to do with that, I'm glad...I want to remember everything that happened that day, Aoyasha, my parents' death, you...everything."

Tokaku remained thoughtful for a moment, before a soft smile appeared on her lips.

"If that is your wish, then I'll help you. I'll do everything I can to make you win Class Black," Tokaku declared.

"Thanks," Haru replied, grateful but unsure, "but what about you? Is there really nothing you wish for?"

"Not really. Your wish is my wish."

Tokaku's smile seemed happier. Haru thought that she was really beautiful when she smiled. It made her blushed a little and, once again, there was this warm feeling in her chest.

"Then I'll do my best to win for the both of us," Haru declared with a determinate smile.

They continued to smile and looked at each other for a moment, before Tokaku went back to being serious.

"We need to continue studying."

"Ah, yes, true," Haru replied.

And they went back to their studies. Haru was happy. She was even more hyped for Class Black, determinate to win for both herself and Tokaku.

* * *

"Today you'll learn about dementors and how to protect yourself from them. But first, could you tell me what a dementor is?" Mako asked.

The Gryffindor students were in Defense Against the Dark Arts class. They seemed more comfortable now with Mako as their teacher, despite her being an Azuma. Haru was glad. It seemed her classmates had finally accepted Mako as their teacher, as well as head of house.

A student raised their hand.

"Yes?"

"It's a dark creature that feeds on people happiness," the student replied.

"Good answer! Dementors are dark creators among the foulest of our world. They are known to feed on people's happiness, thus making them depressed and feeling despair when they are near them. They can also suck souls, leaving the person who has their soul sucked in a permanent vegetative state. They were used back then as guards at Azkaban, and I can certify by my time spent there that they are no longer employed, due to their betrayal to join Voldemort side during the Second Wizarding War. Their presence in the prison made most prisoners crazy and some didn't even survive, so for ethical reasons they aren't used anymore. But they still exist and they can still be a threat. But there's a way to protect yourself from them. Do anyone here know how?" Mako asked.

The class remained quiet until Chitaru raised her hand.

"Yes, Namatame-san?"

"Some kind of charm that summoned a spirit guardian in the shape of an animal," Chitaru replied.

"You're right, you're only missing the name. It's the Patronus charm, to summon a Patronus, a spirit animal made of positive energy, a concentration of happiness. They can be evoke thanks to happy thoughts and memory. So for this class, I want you to try using this charm. It's a really difficult one and it's hard to use when you're afraid, but safe in a class it should be easier. Some of you might be able to evoke an uncorporeal Patronus, who has no particular shape. So everyone, take your wands, it's time to practice."

They pushed the desks to have some place and every student pulled out their wands, waiting for Mako's instruction.

"Everyone, you have to trace a circle with your wand and say 'Expecto Patronum'. A Patronus has a silvery colour," Mako explained.

Silvery...it reminded Haru of something, but what? A silvery animal…

"Expecto Patronum!" Mako shouted with a circular motion.

Suddenly, a silvery light came out from her wand, forming a shape. It looked like a bird. More specifically, a dove. Haru remembered. In her dream, there was a silver butterfly. Could it have been a Patronus?

"This is my Patronus," Mako said. "Now it's your turn."

Every student traced a circle with their wand and say "Expecto Patronum!".

For some of the students, there was some silvery light that came out from their wand, but nothing more. Haru tried to focus on some of her happiest moment. Her time with her parents, the return of her brothers, her friendship with Tokaku, when she won the House Cup.

Suddenly, the light coming from her own wand started to have a shape. It was rather small and oval. Then it became more distinct, and she could actually recognize what shape it was.

It was a bee. There was a silvery and lightful bee flying around her. The students looked at her with surprise, and Mako looked like she couldn't believe what was happening.

"Unbelievable...at such a young age and on your first try. Congratulation Ichinose-san, this is truly remarkable," Mako praised. "A bug Patronus is also possible, even if it's more common to be an animal."

"As expected of the girl who survived," said a student with admiration.

"A charm made of positive energy, obviously she's able to do that, she's so positive," said another student.

"With her, we can expect a victory for our house in Class Black!"

Haru felt a little bit embarrassed by all this praise. She didn't feel like she deserved it, all she did was to evoke a bee. But it seemed to be something big, given how Mako reacted. So Haru felt a little bit proud of herself, glad to be remarkable in something. But still, it made her wonder something.

If her Patronus was a bee, then to whom belong the silvery butterfly she saw in her dream?

* * *

 **Good question, to whom do you think belong the butterfly Patronus?**

 **First event of Class Black finished, the next ones are coming soon! Seeya!**


	22. Chapter 22

**Tisar: The butterfly Patronus is not one of my OCs Patronus, it belongs to an AnR character. Remember where the butterfly came from in Haru's dream, it's the closest clue I can give you to help you guess to whom it belongs. That and it doesn't belong to any of the Class Black's member.**

* * *

"Hello class! Today for our class of Muggle Study, you'll have the chance to see a real muggle with your own eyes," Abigail Green, their Muggle Study teacher said. "You can come in now."

Suddenly, a person walked in in the class. It looked like a man with delicate traits. He was tall, the same height as Mizorogi and Kaiba. He had short black hair and brown eyes and was dressed casually all in dark shades. He was stoic and didn't seem nervous to be the center of attention. He went to join Abigail in front of the class.

"Please, introduce yourself," Abigail said with a smile.

"My name is Shade Silvers."

The students reacted to this name, including Haru. Silvers...wasn't it Kisaki, their Astronomy teacher, name? As well as her adoptive daughter Hana. Was Shade part of her family? Even though he was a muggle and them witches? Perhaps he was adopted too.

"And what are you doing for a living?" Abigail asked.

"I'm a butler."

"Interesting," the teacher replied before she turned to the class. "Muggles don't employ other races as servants, mainly because they don't know about their existence. So they put a social hierarchy among their own kind. But muggles servant, unlike house-elves, are paid for their service. Most muggles wouldn't work without being paid, unless they are forced through slavery. But slavery in the Muggle world had been abolished in many countries."

Haru wondered if she should take notes. She already knew most of it, having been raised as a muggle all her life. And she knew she wasn't the only one in the class. Muggle Study was one of the class she was good at. She noticed that Tokaku and Chitaru were taking notes. She remembered that both of them were pure-blood witches, so it was understandable if they didn't know much about muggles.

"Let's take a look at Shade's outfit. Do you recognize that fabric? Muggles call it 'jeans'. The actual name is denim. It became a popular tissue back in the western time, during the search for gold. It's a rather rough tissue, but resistant, and it was useful to kneel when they were searching for gold," Abigail explained. "Muggles are truly resourceful beings. Even without magic they are able to create so many things to ease their life. We should take example on them more often and don't view them as inferior just because they are magicless. There is a lot we can learn from them."

Abigail continued to talk about muggles and praised them until the class was over. The students left, heading for their next class.

* * *

"So, how things are going with Azuma-san?" Suzu asked.

During the potion class, the students had to form teams of two to make a potion, one Gryffindor and one Ravenclaw. Haru and Suzu had decided to team up.

"Well, we're good friends, if it's what you want to know," Haru replied.

"Ichinose-san...you truly are innocent aren't you?"

"Uh? Well, I haven't done anything wrong, so yeah, I'm innocent."

Suzu looked like she was trying to best not to laugh. Haru didn't understand what was so funny with what she said.

"Anyway, I heard that you manage to evoke a Patronus. Really impressive," Suzu said.

"Ah, yes. It's a bee," Haru replied.

"Oh, I see. I wonder why a bee...Anyway, I too, have a Patronus."

"Uh, really!?"

"Should I remember you how old I am?" Suzu said. "Though I didn't show it during my class, it would have been suspicious. But I will tell you what it is. My Patronus is a cat."

"Oh, a cat. How cute."

"Funny thing, I was often compared to a cat by my old classmates back when I was studying at Mahoutokoro. I had many pet cats during my long life, I even have one right now," Suzu said with a somewhat sad smile.

It took a moment for Haru to understand why Suzu looked sad. Cats don't live long compared to a human lifespan. It was always sad when our pet died. So imagine what it would be like for someone who's immortal. They would go through this pain even more than a regular human.

"Anyway, I wonder what will be the next event for the competition. Both our houses are behind Slytherin and Hufflepuff. It's strange to know that we have been beaten by a team composed of Kenmochi-san and Takechi-san. I wonder if friendship can bloom between those two. A part of me is curious to see, but another part wishes not."

"I think it would be great if those two become friends," Haru said. "I'm glad that they manage to win together, even if I'm also sad that I and Tokaku-san lost."

"Same for me and Kouko-chan. But I admit that neither of us was good at flying. But we still managed to remain on our broomstick, unlike those two…" Suzu said as she looked at a specific table.

Chitaru and Hitsugi were sitting together, forming a team. They were quietly making their potion, glancing at each other awkwardly from time to time. This sight made Suzu smiled.

"They are cute together," she said.

"Yeah, I'm glad they are back to talk to each other, even if they are mostly quiet and shy," Haru said.

"They were adorable during the race. Namatame-san sacrificing her chance of victory to help Kirigaya-san. It's a good thing they are somewhat on better term now. They may still have some hope for them," Suzu added, before she sighed. "If only it could be the same for me and Kouko-chan…"

"Uh? Does something bad happen between you and Kaminaga-san?"

"No, not really. But these days, she's a little bit...distant. We don't study together as often, and she seems...tense. It's like something bad was going on with her, but I don't know what."

"Perhaps she's just nervous about Class Black and her new role as Head Prefect," Haru proposed.

"Maybe. But I'm still worried. And she's not the only one who seems tense…," Suzu said as she glanced at Irena.

Their teacher was busy helping one of the teams with their potion.

"Uh, Irena-sensei? She seems like usual to me," Haru replied.

"She seems, but when you're as old as me, you learn to notice much more things. It's like she's having something on her mind, something that bothers her. And I can't help but think it's related to Kouko-chan, and I don't like it."

Haru was surprised. It was rare to see Suzu being worried about something, her who was almost always so laid back and carefree. Haru wondered if it was a sign that she should also be worried. Was there really something going on between Irena and Kouko? And if yes, what was it?

"We should focus on our potion," Suzu suddenly said. "I don't want to be stuck to clean again."

"Ah, you're right," Haru said, embarrassed.

They both went quiet and continued working on their potion until the class was over.

* * *

"Tokaku-san, curry again?" Haru said with a smile.

They were both at the cafeteria, sitting together. As always, Tokaku ordered curry for dinner.

"Curry is a well-balanced meal, so there is nothing wrong with that," the blue haired girl replied.

"In other words, you just like that a lot," Haru said.

"Hello! Mind if I join you?"

Nio was standing next to them with a bright smile.

"Yes I do. Go away," Tokaku replied coldly.

"Tokaku-san!" Haru scolded. "Of course you can, Nio."

Nio sat with them, much to Tokaku's displeasure.

"So, are you excited for the next event? Because I sure am!" Nio said.

"Yes, I am. I'll do my best to win this time," Haru replied.

"Can't wait to see the result!"

Tokaku remained quiet, simply eating her curry, trying her best to forget about Nio's presence.

"Hey, are you aware of the latest rumours?" Nio suddenly asked.

"No, but I feel like you'll tell me soon," Haru replied.

A sly smile appeared on Nio's lips as she approached from them, like she was about to do a confession.

"Apparently, there's a squib who is hiding among the staff," Nio mumbled.

"Uh? Isn't that you?" Haru asked.

"Ah, perhaps. But hear me out, I have something even more interesting. Apparently, one of the students is blood-related to Voldemort!"

"Oh, really…?" Haru replied nervously.

The truth was, she already knew about that one. But she found that it would be unrespectful to reveal Hitsugi's secret, so she decided to keep that to herself.

"And apparently, there are Witch Hunters hiding among the students."

"Uh, Witch Hunters? I hope it's not true," Haru said.

"Coming from her, it's probably false. Don't believe everything she says, Ichinose," Tokaku said.

"Hey, I'm merely reporting the rumours I heard, I never pretend they were true," Nio argued. "Anyway, there's also that rumour about of the student being immortal thanks to a Philosopher Stone."

This time, Haru knew it was true, since she met that person. But once again, she kept it to herself, since Suzu wanted to keep it a secret.

"But I kept the best for last. Apparently…" Nio began to say as she approached them even more, almost whispering, "one of the students is secretly a werewolf!"

Haru remained quiet, not sure to understand what it meant. Werewolves existed? Tokaku looked kind of shocked.

"Hey, this is serious. Werewolves aren't a matter of joke," Tokaku replied.

"As I said, I'm not claiming those are true. Those are just rumours I heard."

"What is wrong with werewolves? Does it really matter if one of the students is one?" Haru asked.

Both Tokaku and Nio looked at her as if she had said something ridiculous, which made her uncomfortable.

"You really don't know much about the wizarding world uh...Werewolves are highly discriminated among wizards. They are infected beings, contagious, and cursed to turn into a wolf at each full moon without any control. They are dangerous and feared, even in their human forms," Nio explained.

"But...it's not it was their fault, right? It doesn't mean they are bad and deserve to be discriminated," Haru said.

"Ah, you're so kind and innocent. Of course you would say something like that. Well, it's not like you are wrong, but still, it's normal for most people to fear them. No one wants to be infected," Nio said.

"Still, is there really a student who is a werewolf, I wouldn't treat them differently."

"Well, let's hope this rumour isn't true, it would be for the best."

"You should just shut up and stop spreading stupid rumours in the first place," Tokaku replied.

"So mean! If it's like that, then I'll leave. Bye," Nio said with a hurtful expression that seemed exaggerated as she left.

"Tokaku-san, that wasn't necessary. Why are you always so rude to Nio?"

"I don't trust her. She's hiding something, something bad. She's rotten."

Haru decided to not argue with her. She disagreed with Tokaku, but she wanted to have a fight with her. Haru wondered about the rumours. Were they true? She knew that the one about Voldemort relative and the immortal student were true, so perhaps the others were too. Then who were the Witch Hunters? It would be bad if that one was true. And what about the werewolf? Haru really hoped that everything would be okay for them.

They finished to eat their dinner and lunch break ended, so they went back to class.

* * *

Once again, the Class Black participants were back to the Quidditch field, with the other students on the supporters' benches. They were all asked once again to come wearing their flying uniform, and this time with their own broomstick.

"I really hope it won't be another race, I have enough of these," Isuke complained.

"Last time you just drop out from the race, Isuke-sama," Haruki replied.

"And our houses still won so it's fine," Isuke said.

"Please take this seriously, our house counts on us," Sumireko suddenly said.

Isuke looked at the Slytherin prefect with contempt and didn't even bother replying to her.

"I just hope I'll be in the same team as Shiena-chan again!" Otoya exclaimed cheerfully.

"Absolutely not!" Shiena shouted angrily.

Haru felt fired up. The next event was about to start, and whatever it was, she was ready and determinate to win, for her house's sake and to honour her wish with Tokaku.

"Everyone, the second task of Class Black is about to start," Mizorogi began to say. "It will be...a Quidditch match!"

The supporters clapped and cheered, excited about this event. Haru was glad, since she was on the Quidditch team, she felt like she had more chances to win.

"To have enough players, two houses are going to team up. To make this fair, there will have the same amount of participants who are already playing Quidditch in each team. So it will be Gryffindor & Ravenclaw vs Slytherin & Hufflepuff!"

It made sense. The three Gryffindor participants were all Quidditch player, none of the Ravenclaw ones were, two Slytherin participants were and there was one more from Hufflepuff. So it was going to be teams of 6 with 3 Quidditch players in each one.

"What….no..." Shiena said, despaired.

"Yeah, I'll be in the same team as Shiena-chan!" Otoya said happily.

"This time try to take it seriously, Isuke-sama. It's Quidditch after all and the victory depends on us," Haruki said.

"I'll, geez it sounds so annoying," Isuke replied.

Haru glanced at Tokaku with a smile full of confidence. Tokaku smiled back, which caused Haru to experience the warm feeling in her chest again.

"Those who already play Quidditch will keep their usual role, the others will have to choose which role they want to play," Mizorogi explained.

The Gryffindor and Ravenclaw got together for a briefing, while the Slytherin and Hufflepuff did the same.

"So what do you want to do?" Chitaru asked the Ravenclaw participants.

"I'm not confident in my strength, so I would prefer to be a chaser," Suzu said.

"Ah, me too," Hitsugi said, avoiding Chitaru's eyes.

"Then I'll be a beater with Azuma-san," Kouko said.

Haru managed to hear what the other team was saying.

"I will be a chaser, if you do not mind," Sumireko said.

"Me...me too," Mahiru said.

"Then I suppose I'll be the seeker," Shiena said.

"Don't worry, I'll protect you!" Otoya said seriously.

"Somehow it doesn't comfort me in the slightest," Shiena replied.

The briefing was over and they all got on their broomsticks, ready to start the match.

"Participants, get ready. It'll start in three, two, one...begin!" Mizorogi exclaimed.

And so the match started.


	23. Chapter 23

"Hi there! It's your favourite squib, Hashiri Nio, again I'm back to comment on a Quidditch match, this time for Class Black! This gonna be so exciting! Place your bait, who's gonna win? Gryffinclaw or Slytherpuff?"

The round cheered as the match began. Haru was determined to win. She felt confident with Tokaku and Chitaru on her team, but she was uncertain about the Ravenclaw students. None of them was Quidditch player nor seemed to be in good physical shape. Then again, herself wasn't particularly athletic and she was still a good player, so she shouldn't judge them.

"Hanabusa-san has the quaffle! Looks like the oujo-sama got some moves for a frail lady! She approached the goal and try to shoot...but Chitaru Diggory managed to block!"

Some supporters, especially girls, started to cheer when Chitaru blocked the quaffle. Haru looked around, searching for the golden snitch. No sign of it yet.

"And it's now Suzu Lovegood who got the quaffle!" Nio exclaimed.

"Lovegood?" Mizorogi questioned.

"Yeah, like Luna Lovegood. Since Kenmochi-san is the Hermione Granger, I had to find someone else for Shutou-san," Nio explained.

Suzu flew towards the other team's goal, and aimed at it.

"Suzu Lovegood is about to shoot, and...failed! Isuke-sama, guardian of the holy holes, managed to block it!"

Haru realized that in both teams, the chasers were none-Quidditch players. So it was unlikely that any of them managed to goal with Chitaru and Isuke as keepers, since they were more experienced. So it meant that it was up to her, the seeker, to win this match. She started flying around the field, still looking for the golden snitch.

"Mahiru Longbottom has the quaffle, but lost it to Kirigaya-san!"

"Longbottom? Oh, I think I know him, he's a teacher at the British Hogwarts. Neville right?" Mizorogi said.

"Yep! Since Banba-san is the shy and innocent one," Nio replied. "Oh, Otoya Malfoy hits a bludger right on Kirigaya-san, who managed to avoid it but lost the quaffle! Hanabusa-san get the quaffle back! Kouko Weasley hit a bludger towards her, but Haruki Weasley blocked it."

"Wait, they are both Weasley?" Mizorogi asked, confused.

"Well, Kaminaga-san is clearly the Percy Weasley type, a perfect prefect, while Haruki-san is a Weasley in general," Nio explained. "Maybe I should call her Percy Kaminaga to avoid any confusion."

Haru continued to fly around, but almost collided with someone. She managed to stop right being they hit each other.

"Sorry!" Haru said.

She raised her head and discovered who it was. Shiena was simply looking at her awkwardly. None of them talked, they just stare at each other. Suddenly, Haru noticed something shining near the brunette. Immediately, Haru reacted and flew towards it, while Shiena looked afraid and get out of the way.

"Hey, Ichinose what are you...wait is that the snitch!?"

Shiena suddenly went after her. Surprisingly she was faster than expected, but she couldn't catch up with Haru. They both continued their race to catch the golden snitch first. Haru noticed that Otoya was flying towards her and stayed on her guard, remembering what happened during their last match.

Suddenly, Haru heard a scream. She turned back, to see that Shiena had been hit by a bludger and had fallen from her broomstick.

"Shiena-chan!" Haru exclaimed, worried.

"Ichinose, the snitch, go after it!"

Haru turned back, to see Tokaku holding a bat. So she was the one who sent that bludger on Shiena. Suddenly Otoya flew next to Haru, before going down. Haru watched her, and discovered that she went after the brunette. Otoya caught Shiena during her fall, saving her. Haru sighed in relief. But, she wondered why Otoya wasn't able to block the bludger in the first place, since she was already there.

Haru realized that it wasn't the time for that. She had a duty to accomplish, making her team win. So she looked around and managed to find the golden snitch and fastly flew towards it. The little ball was just a few centimetres away from her. Haru stretched her arm as far as she could, gave herself a little swing, and grabbed the golden snitch.

A thunderous cheering came from the crowd, from the Gryffindor and Ravenclaw supporters.

"Haru Potter caught the golden snitch! 150 points to Gryffinclaw, the match is over!" Nio exclaimed.

"Gryffindor and Ravenclaw win the match and get 50 points to their house!" Mizorogi added.

Haru landed on the ground, and her teammate joined her, happy about their victory an grateful to her. Haru felt proud of herself and was glad that she managed to get victory for her team. She was right to have been confident for this task. Her eyes met Tokaku's and she smiled, and the blue haired girl smiled back, which caused Haru to feel the usual warm feeling in her chest. She was hyped for the next tasks and determined to win them too.

* * *

Haru remained admirative as she gazed at the silvery lion that was gambolling in the classroom. It wasn't the only silvery animal in the room. There was some few more, including a rabbit.

It was the class of Defense Against the Dark Arts and once again they were practicing the Patronus charm. Some students, just like Haru, managed to evoke a corporal Patronus, such as Chitaru with a lion and Tokaku with a rabbit. Haru found that both Patronus fitted them.

Haru's bee Patronus flew around near Tokaku's Patronus. Haru wondered why hers was a bee. Was there a deeper meaning behind it? Somehow, Haru felt that there was something important about it, but she couldn't tell what.

"So Tokaku-san Patronus is a rabbit. How cute," Haru said. "It reminds me of Usako."

"Must be because she has the kanji for rabbit in her name," Chitaru suddenly said.

"I don't care about such a thing, what matters is that I'm able to evoke it," Tokaku replied.

"Ah, right...Uh, Chitaru-san's Patronus is nice too, what a majestic lion. The symbol of Gryffindor."

"I wasn't expecting something so extravagant, but I'm fine with it. It makes sense, considering my animagus form," Chitaru said. "I heard that Sagae's Patronus is a dog and Inukai a panther."

"Oh, I would love to see them!" Haru exclaimed. "I wonder what are the others' Patronus. Perhaps Nio would know. She knows a lot of things regarding the students."

"Please Ichinose, don't say her name. You might summon her…," Tokaku commented.

"Someone said my name?"

Tokaku sighed.

"Oh, hi Nio, what are you doing here?" Haru asked.

"Oh, I was just passing by and I heard my name so I decided to come pay a visit."

"I told you," Tokaku reprimanded.

"So why were you talking about me. Don't tell me...you were talking behind my back!?"

"Of course not! We were just talking about Patronus and I was wondering what everyone else's Patronus was, well, people from Class Black," Haru explained. "And I was thinking that perhaps you know…"

"Oh, I see. Well, I do know, obviously. Kaminaga-san it's a fox, and Takechi-san it's a wolf."

"A fox does fit Kaminaga-san, but a wolf for Takechi-san...I wonder why," Haru replied.

"Well, she's pretty much a wolf in sheep clothing," Tokaku commented.

Haru wondered if it was really the reason. She then remembered a rumour Nio told her the other day, about a werewolf among the student. Could it be…

"Ah, and Hanabusa-san doesn't have a corporal Patronus. And I heard that Kenmochi-san wasn't even able to evoke an uncorporal Patronus," Nio added.

"Uh, I wonder why…," Haru replied.

"And Banba-san is able to evoke a uncorporal Patronus, but hardly. Kirigaya-san has an uncorporal Patronus with a somewhat animal shape. It's still not enough defined to know which one, but it looks big," Nio continued.

"Um, excuse me, but...your not one of my student…," Mako suddenly said.

"Haha, you're right! I'm just your average squib on duty to clean up. Sorry for the bother, I'll take my leave now. Good bye!" Nio said as she left the classroom.

Mako seemed a little bit confused, but she quickly went back to help her students with their charm. Haru was glad that she could learn the others' Patronus, but she also wanted to see them herself. The class ended and the students left for the next class.

* * *

"There are two tasks done for the competition, yet it's like nothing really happened," Suzu commented.

"What do you mean?" Haru asked.

They were having lunch in the cafeteria.

"Well, Slytherin and Hufflepuff won the first task, while Gryffindor and Ravenclaw won the second. All the house have the same amount of points, we're back at square one," Suzu explained.

"Oh, you're right. But still, I'm glad we won the Quidditch match, we managed to catch up with the other houses."

"But I doubt that the next task will team up two houses. We'll probably be against each other, possibly even among the house. After all, they can only have one winner."

Haru went silent for a moment, thoughtful. She didn't want to think about it, but it was true. Only one of them could win in the end. They may be working as a team for now, but she knew it won't last. One day they will have to fight each other. Even if she would have preferred to work with Tokaku and Chitaru, they will eventually be her opponents. She remembered her promise with Tokaku. She had to win for the both of them, Tokaku's wishes what to grant Haru's wish. So even if they ended up against each other, she knew that Tokaku would still be on her side, which comforted her a little.

"I'm still going to do my best to win, even if I have to fight you. I'm determined to make my wish come true," Haru said.

Suzu looked surprised by own serious Haru seemed, and then smiled softly.

"I will too. I also have a wish in mind, something I wanted for a long time," Suzu replied.

"Uh? What it is?" Haru asked.

"I prefer to keep it a secret. Otherwise you might lose your determination and that's not what I want."

Haru was even more curious about her wish, but she decided to respect Suzu's desire to keep it a secret. Maybe she will tell her when the competition will be over.

Tokaku suddenly joined them, sitting next to Haru. Once again, she had curry for lunch.

"Don't forget our study meeting after school," the blue haired girl said.

"Ah, no, I won't!" Haru replied.

"Um, lucky you. I haven't had one with Kouko-chan for a long time now," Suzu said.

"Oh? Kaminaga-san is still distant with you?" Haru asked.

"Not just with me, she barely talks to anyone other than for her prefect duty. Either she takes her role as Head Prefect really seriously, or there's something wrong going on with her," Suzu continued.

"Well, Kaminaga-san is a really diligent and serious person, so I think she's just taking her prefect duty really seriously," Haru said to comfort her.

"You're probably right, but I can't help but be worried. I love how diligent and serious Kouko-chan is though, but still, I miss my time spend with her."

Haru felt bad for Suzu, but she didn't know what to say. She hoped that things will work out for the both of them and that they will be able to spend time together again. This situation suddenly made her think of Shiena. She went through something similar when the brunette decided to break their friendship, and she wished that Suzu won't go through the same pain with Kouko.

"Shiena-chan...she injured herself during the Quidditch match, I wonder if she's okay," Haru suddenly said.

"Oh, she had to stay at the infirmary for a while because her arm was broken, but she's healed now. Good thing Takechi-san managed to catch her up before she touched the ground. And I heard that she went to see her multiple time at the infirmary," Suzu said.

"Oh, that's kind of her," Haru added.

"I'm not so sure about that," Tokaku suddenly joined the conversation. "During the match she made no attempt to block the bludger I sent to Kenmochi. She was just next to me but she did nothing."

"Maybe she didn't have the time to react? And speaking of that, you're the one who broke her arm," Haru reprimanded.

"I just did my duty, I didn't expect that it would break her arm. I just wanted to help you," Tokaku justified herself.

"It's the risk when we play Quidditch," Suzu commented. "Too bad neither I or Kirigaya-san managed to goal, but still, we win so it's what matters."

"Speaking of Hitsugi-chan, her and Chitaru-san seemed to have reconciled. I'm glad they did," Haru said.

"Namatame seems happier these days, so I guess it's fine," Tokaku replied.

"Those two are cute together, I wish them luck," Suzu added.

They finished eating their respective lunch until the break was over, and went back to class.

* * *

"We should head back to our dormitory, the sun went down a while ago," Tokaku said.

"Oh, you're right. It's already so late," Haru concurred.

Their study meeting lasted longer than expected. They left the library, heading towards the Gryffindor dormitory.

"I wonder what will be the next task," Haru said.

"Whatever it is, I'll help you," Tokaku replied.

Haru felt some comfort in those words. Even if there is no team in the next task, she knew she could always count on Tokaku. They will never fight each other and just to know that relieve Haru and eased her worries.

"Owooooo!"

Haru blenched, while Tokaku immediately took a defensive posture.

"What was that?" Haru asked.

"It sounds like...a wolf howling," Tokaku replied.

They looked around, but they were alone in the corridor. The sound seemed like it was coming from outside. Haru spotted a window and approached from it. She looked outside. Tonight was the full moon.

Haru suddenly noticed something moving towards the forest. It looked like...a person? They seemed to be wearing a black robe, which Haru supposed is the school uniform. She couldn't see well from where she was, but it appeared that the individual had long hair tied up in a ponytail. The person then disappeared in the forest.

"What is it Ichinose? Did you see something?" Tokaku asked.

"Yeah, there was something moving towards the forest."

"A wolf?"

"No, it looks like...a person."

"Who would be outside at this hour?"

"I...I don't know…"

They both look at each other without exchanging words, confused about what happened. Tokaku then made some steps further.

"Come Ichinose, it's late. It was probably just a wolf."

"Ah, yeah, you must be right…"

Haru followed Tokaku, but not without glancing one last time at the window. They both headed for their dormitory, Haru still having doubt about what she heard and what she had witnessed.

* * *

 **Second task completed! What will be the third one?**

 **Hey, if you have any idea of Harry Potter characters Nio could use to call the AnR characters, please let me know!**

 **What's up with the wolf howling? Who do you think Haru saw outside?**

 **Seeya next time and until now, please show me your support for this fic!**


	24. Chapter 24

**Ger0nim0: Banba is actually my fav character and so does Neville so it's even more fitting for me. About the dog and panther, in Koakuma no Riddle Isuke is showed with panther ears and tails, and I'm not sure for Haruki. But since Inukai means "dog keeper" I like to view Haruki as Isuke's dog, thus giving her a dog Patronus. Nice guess for the character ponytail, you'll eventually see who it is.**

* * *

"Everyone, open your book on page 85," Accidia, their teacher, said.

Haru took out her history book from her bag and went at the right page. It was currently her History of Magic class. It wasn't a really popular class, but Haru liked it. Since she was raised like a muggle, she didn't know much about the wizarding world, so she found some enjoyment in a class that taught her about its history.

At page 85, Haru read the word "Higanbana", and under it, there was a family tree.

"The Higanbana was one of the most known wizard family of Japan," Accidia began to say. "They were known for their pride in their pure-blood, even if most of them weren't pure-blood supremacist. They used to have a lot of influence in the ministry and contributed a lot to our society. One of them was even Prime Minister. The family is currently inactive, most members had married into other families and take their name over time. Unfortunately, the last known member was part of the Death Eater during the First Wizarding War and died during it, leaving a bad reputation to the family. Their family emblem, a red spider lily, was even used as a symbol of pure-blood supremacy by extremist groups."

Haru examined the family tree. She recognized some patronym, such as Kaminaga. Apparently, Kouko was a distant relative of the Higanbana family. Looking more, she saw that one of the last members of that family married a Takechi. Seeing Otoya's name reminded Haru that there was something she wanted to talk about with her.

"One of those groups was a terrorist group pretending to be a church, training orphans wizards to their cause. They participate in the Japanese Wizarding War, being part of the Blue Azuma side. That group joined them because they had pure-blood mentality and wanted to 'purge' the wizarding world for its impurity, which are muggleborns. Most of their members had been defeated, killed or jailed after the war, but some think that some members may have survived and still be free," Accidia added.

Haru listened carefully. She noticed that, as usual, Tokaku was diligently taking notes. Haru opened her notebook and started taking note about the Higanbana family and the terrorist group. She really hoped that this group was really inactive, they didn't seem really nice. Both the Blue Akuma and the Witch Hunters were bad people and caused lots of pain and death during the war. Haru then thought of the rumours Nio said about a Witch Hunter among the students and she sincerely wished it wasn't true. Then she thought about that other rumour about a werewolf and her mind went back to think about Otoya.

"The class is over. As a homework I want you to explain why do you think the Higanbana emblem became a symbol of blood-purity," Accida said.

Haru put away her books and left the class, happy to have learned new information about the wizarding world.

* * *

Haru was heading to the Gryffindor dormitory when the object of her current thought suddenly showed up. In the corridor was Otoya, who seemed to be waiting for someone. It had been a moment now since Haru wanted to talk with her about something. Maybe now was the chance. But Haru hesitated. It was maybe something serious and she didn't want to put Otoya uncomfortable. But she needed to know.

Haru nervously approached Otoya. The latter smiled brightly when she saw her.

"Oh, Haru-chi! It's been a while, how are you?"

"I'm fine, what about you?"

"I'm doing really good!"

Haru noticed that Otoya seemed particularly happy. She didn't know why, but she was glad for her. She liked to see people happy.

"Ah, I didn't have the occasion to tell you that. Congratulation for your victory at the Quidditch match!" Otoya said.

"Thank you! Oh, and thanks for saving Shiena-chan. I was really worried about her. And I heard you went to see her at the infirmary. It was nice of you."

"It's nothing, I just did what any decent person would, really."

"Still, it was kind of you. I'm sure Shiena-chan is grateful to you."

When she talked about the brunette, Otoya's smile seemed more bright. Haru suddenly remembered that there was something she wanted to talk with her.

"Takechi-san…"

"Please, we know each other since enough long, and we're friends. Call me by my given name."

"Oh, yes. Otoya-san...your Patronus...it's a wolf, right?"

"Yeah! And I heard yours is a bee...wanna pollinate something?"

"Pollinate...oh you mean...oh!" Haru said, blushing.

"Haha, I'm just kidding! You're cute when you're blushing, Haru-chi."

Haru blushed even more at the compliment. But strangely, her heart wasn't racing as it did with Tokaku, nor did she felt the warm feeling in her chest.

"A-Anyway, about your Patronus...a wolf uh...is it because you are...well, you know?"

"No, I don't know. What are you talking about?"

"I mean...I think I know...your true nature. And it's the reason why...your Patronus is a wolf."

Otoya looked confused a first, then she gazed at Haru with curiosity in her eyes.

"My true nature? What do you mean by that?"

"It's something...that makes you different from others. Something that makes people think you're dangerous."

"Um um, I suppose it's right. And you guess all of that with just my Patronus?"

Haru froze for a moment. She was right about Otoya? It seemed to be the case.

"No, not only that...the other day...during the full moon, I saw you...outside."

"Uh?"

Haru suddenly grabbed Otoya's hands and looked at her in the eyes in a comforting way.

"But even if people think you're dangerous, I know you're not. I'm sure you're a good person. After all, you took good care of Shiena-chan. No matter how people view you, I'll always be on your side. You can trust me, and I trust you. Your secret is safe with me."

"My true nature….good person…"

Otoya looked emotionless for a moment, before a soft smile appeared on her lips.

"I see. You're really a kind person, Haru-chi. I like you."

"I...thanks? I too, really like you. You're my friend after all."

"Friends, of course we are!"

Otoya the smiled happily. Haru was glad everything went well. She confirmed her doubt regarding Otoya and the rumour and it seemed to be fine. She intended to keep it to herself to not endanger her friend.

"Takechi and...Ichinose…"

Haru turned back and discovered Shiena, who was looking at her, uncertain. Despite the awkwardness, Haru instinctively gave a friendly smile.

"Shiena-chan...how's your arm?" Haru asked.

"It's fine, it's healed now," Shiena replied, barely looking at her. "Takechi, can we go?"

"Uh? You and Otoya-san are going somewhere together?"

"Yes, we're having a study meeting together!" Otoya replied cheerfully.

"Oh, really? That's the first step," Haru replied.

"Uh, the first step for what?" Shiena asked.

"Well...I don't know to be honest. It's something Suzu-san said to me regarding my study meeting with Tokaku-san and hers with Kaminaga-san," Haru answered.

For a reason Haru couldn't understand, Shiena blushed a little. Haru wondered why. Was there something Suzu was implying with that statement? Otoya on the other hand looked gleeful.

"W-Whatever, let's go now, Takechi."

"Yes! Seeya, Haru-chi!"

Otoya and Shiena left, heading for the library. Haru was glad to see that they both went along now enough to have a study meeting together, but she was also saddened by how cold Shiena was to her. She really missed the time they were friends.

"Those two seems close now."

Haru noticed that there was someone next to her.

"Oh, Hitsugi-chan! Yeah, Shiena-chan and Otoya-san seem to be friends now. It's that great?"

"Um, great isn't the word that came out in my mind when I see them together. Tragedy is what comes to my mind."

"Uh? Tragedy? Why?"

"Takechi-san...is the type who hurt people like Kenmochi-san. In fact, Takechi-san seems like the kind to daily hurt others."

"What...that's not true. Otoya-san, she...she saved Shiena-chan during the match, and she made sure she was okay and visit her at the infirmary. She's not a bad person."

"Ichinose-san...you're too naive for your own good. But I guess it parts of your charm. Just be careful."

"I...I will," Haru replied, uncertain. "So...you and Chitaru-san...it seem to go well."

Haru didn't expect Hitsugi to blush.

"Well, yeah, it does. Chitaru-san...finally decided to talk to me again. Class Black helped us to reconcile I think. Just like you suggest me, I told her about my past and...she accepted it. She still hasn't totally forgiven me, but at least we're back at spending time together, so I'm fine."

"I see, it's good. I'm happy for you."

"Thanks. What about you and Azuma-san? Any progress?"

"Uh? Well, we're still close friends, if it's what you want to know."

"Yeah, you're definitely too naive for your own good."

"How so?" Haru asked, confused.

"Nevermind. I have to go to my club. Take care."

"Oh, yeah, you too!"

Hitsugi left, leaving Haru alone in the doubt. Why so much people were suspicious of Otoya? Were they right? Haru wanted to believe that Otoya was a good person, after all she had been kind to Shiena. But she couldn't help but have some doubts. She decided to ignore them and focus on the positive. Haru noticed the time and remembered that she had a Quidditch practice, so she headed for the field.

* * *

Once again, the task took place on the Quidditch field. Haru could barely believe her eyes. In the middle of the field, there was a dragon. It was so big. A fierce yet majestic creature. Haru suddenly felt less confident about that task. Were they going to fight the dragon? Haru hoped not. She didn't want to take that risk, nor hurt an animal.

Haru noticed that Tokaku's hand was slightly shaking. Instinctively, Haru gently took her hand into hers. The blue haired girl looked surprised at first, but then seemed like she calmed down a little. This physical contact with Tokaku made Haru's heart raced and felt a warm feeling in her chest.

The other participants also seemed tense about the task. It seemed like a fair reaction, given the fact they were facing a dragon.

"Hello everyone! So for this task, the Class Black's participants will have to face a dragon! A not any dragon, a mother dragon! Among her eggs, there are fake silver eggs. The task will be to steal the most you can and bring them to your house's basket. The house with the most silver eggs win! But, there will be competition among the team too. Only one participant per house will be allowed to move one to the next task. Each house will have a champion elected by the public after this task. So not only you have to make your team win, but you also have to do a good performance to earn votes!" Mizorogi explained.

So this is when they will start to even fight their own house. Even if they work together to steal silver eggs, only one of them could win. So they technically had no reason to work together for this task. People are probably going to vote for the one who stole the most eggs. But Haru wasn't worried. She had made a promise with Tokaku. She was determined to win at any cost, and she knew Tokaku would help her.

"So it's everyone against everyone uh…" Suzu commented.

"Good. I never was fond of teamwork," Isuke replied.

"After all, they can only be one winner," Sumireko added.

It seemed that most people had realized the fact they were no team anymore and seemed to accept it. Haru felt that the competition was going to be harsh, but she was confident that she could win, with Tokaku's help.

"Participants, take out your wands, and be ready. The task will begin in 3, 2, 1...Now!" Mizorogi exclaimed.

The Class Black's participants and pulled out their wands and rushed towards the field, heading for the dragon and its eggs.

* * *

 **Third task next chapter! Who do you think will win? And who do you think will be each house champion?**


	25. Chapter 25

Haru couldn't help but feel a little bit bad about this event. She found it cruel to use a mother dragon like that, but there was nothing she could do about it. She had to do everything she could in order to win. So she rushed towards the dragon with no hesitation.

"Hello there, it's Hashiri Nio, squib of the year, here to comment on the third task! Wow, a dragon! Sounds dangerous. Is someone's going to die in this task? I hope s...not. Anyway, let's see what the participants' strategies are going to be!"

Haru suddenly stopped when she was near the dragon. A strategy...she hadn't one. She realized that it was too reckless to just charge at the beast with no plan. She looked around her to see how her opponents were doing.

Shiena approached the dragon from behind, but before she could reach the eggs, the dragon turned back and glared at her. The brunette froze in fear and the creature flapped its wings, creating a gust that hit Shiena, sending her to fly away and landed harshly on the ground.

"Shiena Granger on the ground! Looks like she won't get up anytime soon," Nio exclaimed.

Mahiru looked like she had no intention of going near the dragon and stayed as far as she could from it. The others carefully approached the dragon. Haruki took advantage of the dragon being distracted to rush towards the eggs and grabbed a silver one, before running away.

"Oh, Haruki Weasley managed to steal a silver egg and brought it back to the Hufflepuff basket!" Nio said.

Haru understood what she had to do. But for that, she'll need Tokaku's help. So she looked around, searching for the blue haired girl. In the meantime, Otoya and Hitsugi were casting spells on the dragon, with not much effect. Both Sumireko and Isuke managed to get their hands on a silver egg.

"Hanabusa-san and Isuke-sama both stole a silver egg, two points to Slytherin!"

Suddenly, a silver fox made of light appeared in front of the dragon, while Kouko approached the eggs and grabbed one, before going to the Ravenclaw basket.

"Percy Kaminaga used her Patronus to distract the dragon and brought back an egg to her house basket. Clever move!"

The dragon suddenly let out an angry roar. It was mad, terribly mad. It suddenly became more violent, making it hard to approach it. It even started to spit fire, which only made it more complicated to get near it.

"The dragon is furious! How are the participants going to deal with an angry mama dragon?"

Chitaru and Suzu were trying to approach from the eggs, but the fire stopped them. Otoya managed to go past the fire and grabbed an egg, but before she could bring it to her basket, she received a wing hit that violently threw her on the ground.

"Otoya Malfoy managed to grab a silver egg, but lost it before she could bring it back to the Slytherin basket!"

No one seemed to be able to approach the dragon in its current state, it was too berserk and dangerous.

"Ichinose!"

Haru turned her head to look at the person who was calling, whom she had recognized just with her voice.

"Tokaku-san, I was looking for you."

"Sorry, I was analyzing the situation. Right now I don't see how we can approach it. I may be able to, but it's too dangerous for you."

"But I have a plan. There's a way a could steal an egg. But you need to help me. You need to distract the dragon when I approach the eggs. It's the only way."

Tokaku looked like she hesitated for a moment.

"Okay, but don't be reckless. If you feel in danger, ran away. I'll try to keep its attention," the blue haired girl finally agreed.

Tokaku rushed towards the dragon and cast a spell on it to get its attention. The beast glared at her and started to spit fire in her direction. Tokaku avoided the gust of fire easily, still distracting the dragon. Haru used it as an opportunity to discreetly approach it, heading for the eggs. But when she barely touched on, the dragon suddenly turned back. It saw her. It tried to hit her with his wing, but Haru managed to avoid it. But she nearly fell and instinctively grabbed the one thing that was close to her...the dragon's wing.

The creature immediately flapped its wings, Haru still clutched to one of the wings. She was terrified, screaming in fear of falling and hurt herself, or worst, dying.

"Haru!" Tokaku shouted.

The blue haired girl rushed towards the dragon as Haru's hands slipped from the wing, causing her to fall. Tokaku jumped and managed to catch her, before safely landed on the ground. But the dragon was not over with them. It immediately spat a gust of fire in their direction. Tokaku reacted quickly and pull out her wand, casting a protection spell. A magic shield blocked the fire.

"Woah, Aku...Azuma-san saved Haru Potter! She gotta take care of her queen like a true chivalrous hero!" Nio declared.

The crowd clapped and cheered in admiration.

"Namatame, get an egg, now!" Tokaku shouted.

Chitaru immediately reacted and took advantage of the fact the dragon was busy to steal an egg and brought it back to the Gryffindor basket.

"Chitaru Diggory managed to steal a silver egg!"

Tokaku and Haru recoiled from the dragon. But before anyone could do anything else, Mizorogi suddenly spoke.

"Time's out! The task is over! 1 silver egg for Gryffindor, Ravenclaw and Slytherin, and 2 eggs for Slytherin! Each egg brings 50 points to their house, which means Slytherin wins with 100 points! Congratulation to the winner!"

The Slytherin supporters immediately cheered enthusiastically upon their victory. Sumireko elegantly waved at them with a soft yet satisfied smile on her face. Isuke looked like she didn't really care, while Otoya went to check on Shiena, who was still lying on the ground.

Haru was a little bit sad to have lost, especially since she didn't get to retrieve any silver eggs for her team. Even though she worked with Tokaku, her plan didn't work. But in the end, it helped Chitaru to get an egg, so perhaps it wasn't that bad. Mizorogi spoke again.

"Students, you have all day to decide which participants of your house you want to elect as your champion, and only the champions will be allowed to participate in the next task. The vote will happen this evening. Choose wisely, since it's on your champion that your victory depends."

* * *

Haru signed, currently at the cafeteria, thoughtful.

"Ichinose-san, is there something wrong? You barely touched your food," Suzu commented.

"Ah, it's nothing...I just come to the realization that I won't be able to win Class Black."

She took a bite of her lunch.

"I mean, next task is only for the champions, all the others are eliminated. There's no way I'll be voted as champion, I performed so poorly during the task," Haru explained.

"I guess it's the same for me. I didn't do much during the task either," Suzu replied.

Both of them sighed.

"I'm sorry, it's my fault," Tokaku said as she joined them. "If I had distracted the dragon better, it wouldn't have attacked you."

"No, no need to apologize, it's not your fault. It's my plan that failed, not you. And you saved me, so thank you. And who knows, maybe you'll be the champion. People seemed pretty impressed when you saved me."

"I feel like it would make more sense if it's Namatame the champion. After all, she's the one who stole an egg," Tokaku replied.

"Only because you were distracting the dragon," Haru argued.

"Perhaps the students won't just vote because of the third task. Maybe they'll take into consideration the other tasks. Well even so, I have no chance. I wasn't really good in the first two either. But you Ichinose-san, you won the second task. So perhaps there are still chances for you," Suzu said.

"I doubt it. The students will probably make their choices based on the third task," Haru replied.

"Oh, you seem pretty dynamic. What are you talking about?" Chitaru asked.

She sat next to them, with Hitsugi. Haru smiled a little when she saw both of them together.

"About who's going to be champions. Azuma-san seems to think you have your chances," Suzu replied.

"Me? But I didn't do much," Chitaru replied modestly.

"Nonsense, you retrieved a silver egg," Tokaku said.

"Only because you created a good opportunity for me. You should be champion Azuma."

"No no, you should."

Tokaku and Chitaru continued to argue about who should be the champion, under the amused gaze of Suzu and Hitsugi. Haru smiled softly. She was convinced that either Tokaku or Chitaru will be voted as Gryffindor champion. She kind of wish it will be Tokaku, since the latter said her wish was hers too. This way she may still have a chance to have her wish granted. But she would be fine if Chitaru became champion too. Thinking of that, it made her wonder something.

"Chitaru-san, if you win, what would be your wish?" Haru asked.

"Oh, uh...I don't know. Maybe more strength?"

"Uh? But you're already quite strong," Haru reacted.

"Not strong physically...I mean strong emotionally," Chitaru replied as she quickly glanced at Hitsugi.

It took a few seconds for Haru to understand what it could possibly mean. It seemed to be related to Hitsugi. Which meant...could Chitaru's wish be to be able to fully forgive Hitsugi? It seemed like a plausible possibility, which would fit being stronger emotionally. Even if Haru could sympathize with such a wish, she considered that it was something Chitaru should accomplish by herself.

"Who do you think will be the other champions?" Suzu suddenly asked. "For Ravenclaw, I'm pretty sure it will be Kouko-chan, since it certainly won't be me and Kirigaya-san...no offence."

"None taken, I know I didn't perform well during the task," Hitsugi replied.

"Hufflepuff it's obvious too. Banba did nothing and Kenmochi was knocked out right at the beginning. Sagae will be champion for sure," Tokaku said.

"What about Slytherin? Both three managed to take an egg, Even if Otoya-san lost hers. I think they all have a certain chance to be champion," Haru added.

"I think Inukai has more chances to be voted since she's on the Quidditch team and brought back a silver egg," Chitaru said.

"Uh, I think Hanabusa-san will be the champion. She also managed to steal an egg and she's prefect, she has more popularity," Suzu argued.

"Takechi-san is also quite popular, so perhaps it will be her. She's also on the Quidditch team after all," Hitsugi added.

It seemed that whoever was going to be the Slytherin champion was up to debate, while it seemed pretty obvious for Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw. For Gryffindor Haru was only certain of one thing, that it won't be her.

"I wonder what will be the fourth task," Suzu said.

"A battle among the four champions?" Hitsugi proposed.

"Then what will be the fifth task? I heard there was going to be five," Chitaru replied.

"A personal quest for the inner perhaps?" Haru said.

"Or a fight between the two best champions," Suzu added.

"I guess we'll have to wait to see what it is," Hitsugi said.

They continued to eat their lunch while talking about the Class Black event. Haru was happy to be able to chat like that with her friends, and even if she was sure she won't participate any more in the event, she was still curious for what was coming next.

* * *

The day ended and every student were summoned in the Great Hall for the vote. Even the Class Black's participants were allowed to vote. Haru decided to vote for Tokaku. Every student went to put their vote in a box, and the last one to go was Sumireko. The latter remained there for a moment, and as she put her paper in the box, Haru noticed that she slightly brushed the box.

Students went to sit at their respective table as Mizorogi began to count the vote, helped by the other Head of House. After a few minutes, they were done.

"Four champions representing each house had been chosen by the majority," Mizorogi began to say. "I'll now announce who the Hufflepuff champion is. My house decided to elect...Sagae Haruki!"

The Hufflepuff table cheered and Haruki rose up with a wide smile, waving at her classmates. Even Mahiru and Shiena where clapping, seemingly okay with their defeat.

"And for the Ravenclaw house, the participant chosen as the champion is...Kaminaga Kouko!" Irena declared with a proud smile.

The Ravenclaw students cheered as Kouko stood up, with a solemn expression on her face. But Haru could see there was a slight smile on her face. Suzu seemed happy about it.

"As for Slytherin, the champion will be...Hanabusa Sumireko!" Kaiba announced.

Sumireko rose up with her usual elegant smile as her classmates cheered on her. Otoya didn't seem to have resentment and clapped too, but Isuke looked quite annoyed by this. Haru deduced that despite how she acted, the pink haired girl probably wanted to win the competition.

"And as for Gryffindor, the champion will be…," Mako began to say.

Haru wondered who it was going to be. Tokaku or Chitaru?

"...Ichinose Haru!"

It took her a moment to realize what happened. She didn't stand up like the rest of the champion, in fact, she nearly fell from her chair.

The Gryffindor table cheered at first, but stopped upon the fact Haru wasn't reacting the way she should be.

"Uh...Ichinose-san, you may stand up now," Mako said, unsure.

Haru finally rose up and her classmates clapped again, but it sounded awkward. Both Tokaku and Chitaru seemed happy about this result. Haru suddenly had a bad feeling and looked around. Haruki gave her a friendly smile while Kouko nodded. As for Sumireko...she seemed to have smirked in a malicious way for a split-second, before being back at smiling politely. Haru wondered if she just had imagined that.

But more importantly, Haru had a question in mind.

How the hell did she end up being the Gryffindor champion?

* * *

 **The four champions are Haru, Kouko, Haruki and Sumireko. What do you think of this, and what do you think will be the next task for those four? Be sure to let me know, I'm always interested in my readers' opinion!**


	26. Chapter 26

Haru was sitting in the stairs in front of the school. She had a lot going on in her head. Everything happened so fast that she didn't even really have the time to properly react to it. She was the Gryffindor champion. It was the thing she was the least expecting. Part of her was actually happy, because it meant she still had a chance to win. But at the same time, she couldn't help but feel bad about it. She felt that among the three Gryffindor participants, she was the one who least deserved to be champion.

"You look thoughtful, Ichinose-san. Is something wrong?"

Haru raised her head to see who was talking to her.

"Oh, Hanabusa-san, hi," Haru replied politely, forcing herself to smile. "I'm fine, what about you?"

"I am fine, but it does not look like you are. What is wrong?" Sumireko replied as she sat next to Haru with what appeared to be a concern expression.

Haru sighed. She didn't really want to talk about it. But she didn't want to look disrespectful to Sumireko. And since the latter was also a champion, perhaps she could understand her issues.

"It's just that...I think Tokaku-san or Chitaru-san should have become champion, not me."

"Um...well, your classmates decided to vote for you, so you must deserve more than them to be champion. Why would your classmates voted for you if they did not think you should be champion?"

"I...I don't know. Maybe because I'm the girl who survived? Because during the last task I did nothing. Maybe me being a champion was a mistake…"

"Do not say that. It was a vote, there is no way it could have been a mistake. And you know, I do understand your feelings. I was also surprised that I was chosen to be the Slytherin champion. I mean, both Takechi-san and Inukai-san are part of the Quidditch team, while I have a frail body. I did not feel like I was the most qualify to be champion."

"Well, you're popular, and a prefect. So it's normal that your classmates like you."

"Still, it would be the same as you, I would not have been chosen for my performance in the latest task."

"But you managed to steal a silver egg, while I did nothing. It's still better than me," Haru argued.

Sumireko looked thoughtful for a moment, before a soft yet somewhat malicious smile appeared on her lips.

"Then maybe it's fate. You were fated to become champion because it was your destiny to participate until the end."

"Uh? You think so?" Haru asked.

"Yes. I think it was all the champions' fate to be chosen, because we have a purpose to accomplish in Class Black," Sumireko continued, before her smile looked gloomy for a split-second. "Maybe our fate is to fight each other, Ichinose-san."

Haru felt goosebumps, and the strange unpleasant feeling in her chest. It felt like she was nauseous. Sumireko's smile then went back to normal.

"Just kidding. But since we are both champions, there is a high chance that we will have to fight each other at some point," Sumireko said.

"It's true, but despite that, I want us to stay on good terms. I want to be your friend."

Sumireko looked surprised by this declaration, but she went back to smile softly.

"I always thought we were already friends to be honest," Sumireko replied.

"Really!? Then, I kind of feel dumb right now," Haru said, embarrassed.

Sumireko raised up.

"I have to go. Prefect duty. But Ichinose-san, do not torment yourself too much about this. We became champions for a reason, and soon, you will discover why. Trust me."

"Thanks."

Sumireko simply smiled and walked away. Haru was glad she had a chat with her. It really gave her some confidence as a champion. She was also glad that Sumireko viewed them as friends. But still, she continued to have this weird in unpleasant feeling in her chest.

* * *

"Ex...Expelliamus!" Haru shouted.

She pointed her wand at Tokaku, but nothing happened. Haru gazed at her wand like there was something wrong with it, while the blue haired girl sighed.

"Really Ichinose? That's a basic spell, and you pronounced it wrong. It's Expelliarmus, not Expelliamus," Tokaku said.

"Ah, right. Well then...Expelliarmus!"

Haru tried to aim at Tokaku's wand, but instead she hit her directly and she fell on the ground. Haru immediately rushed towards her friend, worried and feeling guilty.

"Tokaku-san, are you okay!? I'm sorry!"

The blue haired girl slowly rose up. But instead of looking mad, she smiled softly.

"Well, that's better. Even though you're supposed to aim at the wand, but it still works that way," Tokaku praised.

The latter had proposed to Haru to help her train her spells for the next tasks. The two were having a practice in the schoolyard, far away from others to not hit them by accident.

"Now let's try Stupify, the stunning spell. It can become handy in a fight," Tokaku said.

"But I don't want to hurt you."

"Hey guys, what are you doing?"

Tokaku immediately looked unpleased when she heard that voice, while Haru smiled.

"Oh, hi Nio! Tokaku-san and I are training for the next tasks."

"Training uh, sounds fun. Can I watch?" Nio asked enthusiastically.

"Sure," Tokaku replied.

Both Haru and Nio looked at her with surprised, like they could believe what they heard. Tokaku, being fine with Nio around? Unthinkable.

"What? Ichinose needs to practice Stupify. Hashiri could be the perfect target for that," Tokaku explained.

"Tokaku-san!" Haru exclaimed.

"What is that, squib discrimination!?" Nio replied with an offended expression that looked to exaggerate to be genuine.

"Urgh, fine. Then go away if you're not going to be of any use. Ichinose can try to use the stunning spell on me instead," Tokaku replied.

"What? No!" Haru protested.

"Don't worry, I'll use the shield charm to block it," Tokaku said.

Haru hesitated for a moment. She really didn't want to cast a spell on her friend, especially not an offensive one. But she knew that Tokaku was a good spell caster, and she was good with the sheld one. So maybe everything was going to be fine.

"Stupify!" Haru shouted as she aimed at Tokaku with her wand.

A little lighting headed for the blue haired girl, who immediately raised her wand.

"Protego!" Tokaku shouted.

A magical shield suddenly appeared and blocked the stunning spell.

"Nicely done, do it again!" Tokaku said.

"Stupify!"

Once again, she aimed at Tokaku, who used the shield charm to block.

"Disarmed me now!" Tokaku ordered.

"Expelliarmus!" Haru shouted.

She aimed at Tokaku's wand and this time, she hit it. Tokaku's wand flew from her hand and she was now disarmed. She went to retrieve her wand.

"Good. Now it's time for you to use the shield charm. I'll cast a spell on you and you'll have to block it. Ready?" Tokaku asked.

"...Uh….yes?" Haru said, unsure.

"Oh, that's gonna be fun to watch!" Nio said excitedly.

Haru took a defensive position, her wand pointed at Tokaku, ready to defend herself.

"Expelliarmus!" Tokaku shouted.

"Prote-" Haru began to say.

But it was too late, Tokaku's spell hit her wand and disarmed her.

"Too slow! Take your wand back, I'll do it again," Tokaku commanded.

"Y-Yes!"

Haru continued to try to use the shield spell. It took several attempts before she succeeded.

"Expelliarmus!"

"Protego!" Haru shouted quickly.

A magic shield blocked Tokaku's spell just in time.

"Congratulation! Again!" the blue haired girl said.

They tried it several times, and each time Haru managed to block.

"Good, now let's try something else. You'll block the stunning spell," Tokaku said.

"Uh, you sure? Isn't….dangerous?" Haru said, worried.

"Don't worry, you're doing well. Just do the same and it should be fine."

"Oh, that's going to be fun!" Nio exclaimed.

"You're still there? Go away," Tokaku replied.

"Nope, I want to see what's going to happen," Nio said with a cat-like smile.

Haru took a defensive posture, her wand in front of her, ready to block. Tokaku pointed her wand at her.

"Stupify!" Tokaku shouted.

"Proteg-"

Haru felt a sudden pain and everything went black as she fell on the ground.

* * *

Haru slowly opened her eyes. She was lying on something soft and comfy. She looked around and recognized the place she was. It was the infirmary and she was lying on a bed.

By her side there was Tokaku, who looked both worried and regretful. Haru noticed that they weren't alone. Nio was there too, smiling happily, and Haru was surprised to see that Kouko was also present, looking serious and a little bit mad.

"I'm so sorry, Ichinose. It's my fault," Tokaku said.

"No, it's also mine. I agreed to do this," Haru said, trying to comfort her.

Kouko suddenly cleared her throat, before readjusting her glasses.

"You too, you're into deep trouble. Using spells outside class is forbidden, especially offensive spells! What were you thinking, you could have been hurt," Kouko reprimanded severely.

"But, we were just practicing for the next task!" Haru protested.

"Reason why you shouldn't have done that. Ichinose, you're a champion, you can't risk to hurt yourself. And Azuma, it was irresponsible of you to propose her that. You'll both be in detention, and I'll ask your Head of House to remove points to Gryffindor."

"What!?" Haru exclaimed.

"Seriously, you're just trying to remove us points so Ravenclaw could win," Tokaku replied.

"No, I'm not! I'm just acting like a proper prefect. You break the rules, it's only normal that I correct you. Now if you excuse me, I have to go see Azuma-sensei."

Kouko left the infirmary, while Tokaku glared at her.

"Why do you care so much? You don't seem like the type who cares about your house victory," Nio said.

"I'm not, I just don't like her attitude. She's clearly taking advantage of her authority," Tokaku replied. "And what are you still doing here? Go away, trash."

Nio simply smiled as she left the infirmary.

"It's not like you to be so upset like that," Haru commented.

"I know, it's just that...for the first time I actually want to win. No, not quite that. I want you to win. Because I want you to have your wish granted."

Tokaku suddenly avoided her eyes, embarrassed. Haru smiled softly as she gently took her hand.

"Thank you, Tokaku-san. But don't worry, I'm sure it's going to be fine. After all your aunt is our Head of House, I'm sure she won't take us too many points. Probably just a few to please Kaminaga-san."

Haru suddenly thought about Kouko. She knew she was the diligent type that took her prefect duty really seriously, but she found that this time, she had been harsher than usual. She then remembered what Suzu said, that Kouko seemed tormented by something. Could it be why she was more severe than usual?

"I'll do my best to win, you can count on me. I'll win for the both of us," Haru said with confidence.

Tokaku smiled at that, closing her hand on Haru's.

"Yes, I'm sure you can."

* * *

 **Shorter chapter than usual, both worry not, next one will be more exciting! Seeya next time ^^**


	27. Chapter 27

"Ichinose, show me your homework." Tokaku said.

"Oh, sure."

At the library, Haru and Tokaku were sitting together as Haru handed her her homework. The blue haired girl took it and started to read it. Haru felt a little bit shy, she was not really confident about what she had written.

After a few minutes, Tokaku put the homework on the table.

"It's not bad, you should have a reasonable mark for it. But I feel like you didn't go enough deep in your analysis," Tokaku began to say. "All you used for your homework is the fact the Higanbana family was a pure-blood wizard family and that it's why their family symbol was used by pure-blood supremacists. But you could have mentioned that a Higanbana member was part of the Death Eater during the first Great Wizarding War, and how it affected negatively the Higanbana family's reputation, since it was one of the last remaining members of the family."

"Ah, I see...yeah I should have. But I think it's too late for that, we have our history class soon," Haru replied, embarrassed.

"As I said, your homework is fine, you won't fail. It just could have been better."

"Hello, what are you doing?"

Haru turned back and smiled when she saw who it was.

"Suzu-san, hi! Tokaku-san and I were just talking about our history homework. You know, the one about the Higanbana family."

"Oh, I see. Apparently, the third-year had the same homework, Accidia-sensei being a new teacher here she felt like the Higanbana family should be studied by both the second and third years. I heard Kouko-chan's homework was used as an example of what was good work, but apparently Kouko-chan...wasn't happy about that. I wonder why, she's usually so proud of herself when she's used as an example…," Suzu said.

The golden eyed girl looked thoughtful, and kind of worried.

"Anyway, what has she written for her to be taken as an example?" Tokaku asked.

"Well, from what I heard Kouko-chan when farther in her analysis. She used the red spider symbol."

"Red spider?" Haru asked.

"It's a symbol recently used by pure-blood supremacists," Suzu began to explain. "Kouko-chan wrote that this symbol was linked to the red spider lily symbol, therefore linked to the Higanbana family. People who used the red spider symbol would have taken inspiration from the Higanbana symbol, without fully copy it so it would be their own original emblem."

"I see...it was a clever comparison. I didn't think about it," Tokaku replied. "But I didn't really know about the red spider symbol to begin with…"

"Yeah, I'm surprised Kouko-chan knows about it. I did, but I didn't know she did too. She's a really smart girl, so perhaps I'm getting worried for nothing," Suzu said.

"Worried? Why would you?" Haru asked, confused.

"Nothing, it's just me who come to conclusion too much, forget about it," Suzu replied.

Haru wanted to insist, but she felt like it would be pointless. Suzu didn't want to talk about it.

"The break is almost over, we should head for the history class," Tokaku said as she rose up.

"You're right," Haru said as she put back her homework in her bag. "Seeya later, Suzu-san!"

"See you later, and good luck for the next task," Suzu replied.

Haru and Tokaku left the library and headed for their classroom, Haru being somewhat intrigued about what Suzu was insinuating about Kouko.

* * *

The day of the fourth task finally arrived. The four champions had been reunited in the Quidditch field, while the other students were on the supporting benches. Haru was astonished to see what had happened to the field. A maze of grass had appeared there.

"Hello everyone! Just a quick reminder of how many points each house have," Mizorogi began to say. "150 points for Slytherin, 100 for Ravenclaw, Hufflepuff and Gryffindor. This task will give 100 points to the winner, which means that if Hanabusa-san wins the task, it'll be a victory for Slytherin for Class Black. But if any of the other champions win, it will be a tie and the two champions with the house with the more points will participate in the final task!"

Haru looked around her. Kouko, Sumireko and Haruki were near her. Kouko seemed surprisingly tensed. Haruki looked carefree as usual, smiling. Sumireko looked rather neutral, she had her usual elegant smile on her lips.

"For this task, the champions will have to venture in the maze, and face the many dangers and obstacles in it. The first one to reach the center and touch the flag win the task," Mizorogi added.

Haru began to feel nervous. She will have to compete against the strongest of each house and she wasn't really confident. She was still unsure if she was really the best choice as the Gryffindor champion. Tokaku and Chitaru were much stronger than her after all…

She then remembered what Sumireko told her. That it was because of fate if she was chosen as champion, that it was her destiny, that she had something to fulfil during Class Black. Haru wondered if it was true. She decided to think it is, since it would give meaning to her being a champion, and helped ease her nervousness.

"The champions are allowed to attack each other if they met during the task," Mizorogi continued.

Hau really wished Tokaku was still in the competition. She was kind of afraid to fight with the other champions. But she knew she had to, for the sake of her wish, and for the sake of her promise to Tokaku.

"Champions, go to your respective entry, the task will start soon," Mizorogi said.

The four champions went to their respective entrance to the maze. Haru's heart was racing from apprehension. She approached from her entry, ready yet worried for the fourth task.

"On your marks, get set...go!" Mizorogi shouted.

Haru engulfed in the maze, ready to face anything the fourth task had in store for her.

* * *

Haru was panting. Since it was kind of a race, she had started the task by running as fast as she could. Now she kind of regret it since she could barely walk. And everything was so dark, it felt like it was the night, even though it was still the day. Was it caused by magic? Probably.

Walking hardly as she continued to gasp, Haru slowly moved forward in the maze. She felt less and less confident about her chance to win this task. But at least, she hadn't run into any trouble…

And she suddenly fell on the ground. Looked like she talked too soon.

Haru fell hard on her face. A hot liquid was dripping from her lower lip. She had cut herself when she fell. She wiped the blood from her face, but before she could get up, something suddenly grabbed her ankle.

It was a liana.

The plant was gripping Haru's leg tightly, starting to draw her somewhere. Haru cried in fear, trying to break free, in vain. She then tried to calm done and think about her situation. She had to escape, she didn't know where this liana wanted to bring her. She had to do something.

Haru pulled out her wand and pointed it at the liana.

"Stupify!" Haru shouted.

The spell hit the plant, who immediately lost all it strength. Haru could break free of it and rose up, before running away.

But she couldn't run for a long time and was back to pant. But she didn't have the time to rest that she heard a grunt behind her. Fearful, Haru slowly turned back.

There was a hippogriff at a few meters of her.

Haru learned about them from Mayna during the Care for Magical Creatures class. They weren't necessarily aggressive creature, but quite prideful.

But this one seemed particularly aggressive, and angry at her. And dangerous.

The hippogriff jumped at her and Haru immediately raised her wand.

"Protego!" she shouted.

A magic shield appeared in front of her, protecting her from the beast. But as soon as it disappeared, the hippogriff came back, ready to strike again.

"Stupify!" shouted a voice.

The creature fell on the ground, unconscious. Her saviour approached her with a friendly smile.

"Haruki-san…!" Haru said, relieved.

But then, the redhead raised her wand and pointed her.

"Sorry, Haru-chan. But I really have to win. I need my wish to come true," Haruki said with an apologetic smile.

"W-Wait, Haruki-san! What...what is your wish?"

"I want money. My family is poor, and I want to help them. That's why I need my wish to be granted!"

Haru felt sympathy towards Haruki. She could understand her situation and why she wanted to win. Haru almost felt bad for wanting to win herself, but she had to do her best. She made a promise to Tokaku, and she wanted her wish to come true too, by respect for her family. So she also raised her wand, ready to defend herself.

"Stupi-" Haruki began to say.

"Expelliarmus!" Haru said quicker.

But the spell didn't the redhead's wand, it hit her directly, sending her flying.

"Sorry, Haruki-san!" Haru said as she ran away.

* * *

When she felt like had got away from Haruki, Haru stopped running. She was heavily panting, exhausting. She continued to walk, trying to find her way to the center of the maze.

But when she felt she was on the right path, she was suddenly stopped by something.

There was a lion with a human face blocking the way. Haru froze when she saw it. She remembered hearing about it. It was a sphinx, a creature from Egypte known for their liking of enigmas and riddles.

"Uh...may I pass please?" Haru asked politely.

"Answer my riddle, find the correct answer and you shall pass. Find an incorrect answer and I shall attack you," the sphinx replied.

"Seems...fair? I guess. I'll answer then."

"My first is what you said when you have an objection.

My second is how you address the opposite of a man.

My last is a creature you often want to swat.

Mix all of this and you get something that can't do right at the start what my last's name means.

What am I?"

Haru tried to think about it. Something she said when she had an objection…

" _But_?" Haru thought.

It seemed legit. She couldn't think of anything else. Then for the second, how would she addressed the opposite of a man. So...a woman? How would she addressed a woman…

" _Her?_ "

Then what about the last. Something she wanted to swat...she could think of nothing. There was nothing Haru would want to hurt.

" _But Her...Buther? Butter?_ "

Butter-something she wanted to swat.

She then suddenly thought about her dream. The one with the unknown Patronus, the silvery insect that went through her scar, and this bug were…

"The answer is...butterfly?"

The sphinx looked at her intensely, while Haru felt anxious, fearing she had the wrong answer and was going to be attacked.

"Good answer!" the creature said as it walked away, freeing the passage.

Haru sighed with relief. So it was the right answer. So fly was the last. Now that she thought about it, lots of people swat flies. But Haru couldn't have thought of it since she wouldn't even hurt a fly. And at the start, butterflies are caterpillars, which cannot fly. So they can't do what a fly's name meant.

Haru continued her way through the maze. She felt like she was about to reach the center. She then heard voices not too far away from her.

"I won't give up, I can't fail. Failure is not allowed for me!" Kouko shouted.

"I admire your dedication, but it is time to end this. Stupify!" Sumireko said.

"Proteg-"

Haru rushed towards the voices. The first thing she noticed was a flag with Hogwarts symbol on it. It was the center of the maze. Then she noticed Kouko lying on the ground, unconscious, with Sumireko near her, wand in hand. The latter raised her head and looked at Haru, a smile appearing on her face.

"Oh, hi, Ichinose-san. Looks like you reach the center too. Kaminaga-san was actually the first one, but as you can see, I dealt with her."

"Hanabusa-san…"

"So it is between you and me. I suppose Sagae-san did not make it through the maze."

Haru raised her wand and, before Sumireko could say anything, cast a spell.

"Expelliarmus!"

Sumireko was now disarmed. But she continued to smile nonetheless. Haru pointed her wand at her, to keep her from moving as she approached the flag. Sumireko did nothing to stop her. Haru finally reached the flag and rushed her hand towards it, grabbing the handle with fierce determination.

The maze suddenly disappeared, it evaporated like magic, leaving them in the Quidditch field.

"Ichinose Haru won the task! 100 points to Gryffindor!" Mizorogi exclaimed.

The Gryffindor supporters cheered and clapped loudly, and Haru felt happy. She was worthy of being a champion after all. Upon a sudden impulsion, she suddenly lifted the flag in the air with pride, and her classmates cheered even more. She then noticed that Sumireko was clapping too with a humble expression, but her smile seemed darker than it seemed and Haru felt the same unpleasant feeling in her chest. But she was too happy to care.

"Both Gryffindor and Slytherin have 150 points, which means the last task will be between Ichinose Haru and Hanabusa Sumireko," Mizorogi declared.

Haru looked at Sumireko, who was now smirking with what appeared to be satisfaction. Haru wondered why.

But it seemed like Sumireko's prediction came true. They will end up facing each other at the final task.

* * *

 **Kaiba is a sphinx in disguise confirmed.**

 **Fourth task over! What do you think will be the final task between Haru and Sumireko? Be sure to tell me your prediction!**


	28. Chapter 28

Days passed since the fourth task was over. The final task was for soon. Haru wasn't sure if she felt confident about this one. She was glad she won the fourth one and it definitely made her more confident about her role as the Gryffindor champion. But facing Sumireko alone...she wasn't so sure about it.

"Ichinose, you look absent."

Haru came back from her thought. She was studying with Tokaku at the library.

"Oh, it's nothing. I was just thinking...about the fifth task."

"Oh, because you will be facing Hanabusa. Reason to focus on your studies. We don't know what will be the final task yet, so you need to train at everything if you want to win."

"About that...can I really win? I mean...it's Hanabusa-san. She's a way better student than me, she's older and she's a prefect. Do I really stand a chance against her?"

"Ichinose, you already defeated her once. You beat her at the fourth task. You can do it again. I believe in you."

Somehow, Tokaku's words were enough to wash away Haru's worries. it was true. She won the fourth task against Sumireko, she could do it again. She just had to keep faith in herself.

"Thanks, Tokaku-san. I know I can do it now. I'll work hard so I will be able to win Class Black!"

"That's the spirit. Now let's continue to study."

"Ah, yes!"

They continue to study for a while, until Haru's mind was bothered by something else.

"Hanabusa-san...she said that I was fated to participate into Class Black until the end. And she said...that maybe we were meant to fight against each other."

"Um...I don't trust her. I'm sure she's up to something but I don't know why. It felt like everything went according to her plan or something. It worries me. Please be careful during the fifth task, we don't know what she has planned."

"Well I don't think Hanabusa-san has something bad in mind, she's my friend too. But...she really seems to look forward to the last task. So I don't know what to think…"

"Just be careful. I'll remain on guard during the fifth task, so don't worry. I'll protect you."

Haru felt appease that Tokaku will watch over her. And it wasn't like she actually thought Sumireko had bad intention. Sumireko was her friend and Haru didn't want to doubt her friends.

They both continued to study until the break was over and went back to class.

* * *

"Owooooo!"

Haru was on her way to the Gryffindor dormitory when she heard a wolf's howling. There was no one else around. Haru wondered what she should do. It was the night now, so there was a high possibility it was the person she was suspecting who was outside.

" _Otoya-san…_ "

Haru had to see it from her own eyes. She exited the school and rushed towards the forest. She heard another howling in the direction where she was heading. The werewolf must be there.

But before she could reach it she was suddenly pinned on the ground with great force. Haru gasped. She couldn't see well because of the darkness but she could see that her assaulter had a ponytail.

"Otoya-san...please it's me, Haru! You can fight it!"

"Uh? Takechi?"

Weakly lighted by the half-moon, Haru managed to see the face of the werewolf and she remained shocked.

"...Mahiru-chan?"

"Nope, wrong answer! The name's Shinya, nice to meet ya!"

Haru remained confused. She wasn't Mahiru? But she looked so much like her! Even the scar was the same. But her eyes seemed more...savage. And her canines and nails were sharp. She still had a human form but she was clearly not completely human.

"Oh my, we have an unexpected guest. You can let her go, Shinya-san."

The apparent werewolf let go of Haru. The latter rose up to see who came to her help.

"Hanabusa-san!"

"Good evening, Ichinose-san. I see that you met Banba-san other personality, Shinya-san."

"Yeah, about that...what is going on? Why Mahiru-san is different. Is she...a werewolf?"

"It seems that we cannot hide it from you. Let's say that Banba-san went through a lot as a child. Her uncle...sequestrated her. He was a werewolf. See the scar on her face? His doing. But since it wasn't the full moon when he did that, she did not fully turn into a werewolf. But the trauma case her to have an alternate personality at night, Shinya-san. Since werewolf are viewed badly she cannot go to sleep at the same time as others, so I spend time with her during the night until she can go to sleep."

So Haru had been wrong. It wasn't Otoya the werewolf, but Banba. And Sumireko knew her secret. And now Haru too.

"I would like if you keep that to yourself. Banba-san is already an easy target for bullying, things would get worse if people know she's partially a werewolf."

"Don't worry, I'll keep that to myself. I already know there was a werewolf at school and it always been in my intention to help them if I could. I have no intention to cause problems to Mahiru-chan...or Shinya-san."

"Good. I will trust you then. I know you are a good person so I do not see you betray Banba-san."

"Mahiru trust ya too so I'm fine with it," Shinya added.

Haru was glad they trust her with their secret. It made her feel closer to them, like real friends. But then, if Banba was the werewolf, why Otoya agreed with her when she told her people may think she was dangerous? What was she refering to?

"So, Ichinose-san, tomorrow is the day we will face each other. I hope you are not too nervous," Sumireko said. "But I will warn you. I will not go easy on you."

"Well, I don't intend to go easy on you too. I intend to win Class Black!" Haru said with confidence.

Sumireko looked surprised by how daring she was, but she smiled nonetheless. She looked intrigued by Haru's determination, as well as amused.

"Well then, I suppose tomorrow will be an entertaining day. I cannot wait. I can promise that it will be a day not easy to forget."

"Hanabusa-san...what is your wish? Ah, you don't have to answer, I'm just being curious."

"My wish uh...Well, I suppose that winning itself is my wish. I will show you tomorrow."

"Then, let's both do our best tomorrow to win! For our wish and our house!"

"Hehe, of course. I cannot wait for tomorrow," Sumireko said with an enigmatic smile. "Um, it is starting to be late. You should go back to sleep. I'll stay a little bit more with Shinya-san."

"Okay, seeya tomorrow, good night!"

Haru went back to the castle, even more hyped for the fifth task and determined to win it.

* * *

The day of the final task finally happened. Once again everyone had been gathered at the Quidditch field. An arena was there, levitating. Both Haru and Sumireko were on it, facing each other, wand in hands.

"Hello everyone! This is the final task! The two remaining participants are Hanabusa Sumireko and Ichinose Haru! And the fifth task will be...a magic duel! Participants, at your wand, the duel will begin in 3, 2, 1...now!" Mizorogi declared.

Both Haru and Sumireko pointed their wand towards their opponent and cast a spell at the same time.

"Expelliarmus!" they both shouted.

The two spells hit each other, both being nullified.

"So it will be a fight between you and me. I was expecting that, and hyped for it. Let's have a great fight, Ichinose-san."

"I won't give up, I was ready for this possibility!"

In preparation for the fifth task, Haru had trained with Tokaku at many things. She studied a lot and practice her spells. She felt ready for a magic duel, even if her opponent was Sumireko.

The Slytherin prefect cast a fire charm, a fireball was heading towards Haru. The later evoke a water barrier to protect herself from the fire, but Sumireko quickly reacted by throwing an lighting spell. Haru jumped out of the trajectory to avoid being electrocuted.

"Expelliarmus" Sumireko shouted.

"Protego!" Haru reacted.

The shield spell blocked Sumireko's spell, but she quickly cast another. A rope came out from her wand, heading for Haru. The girl who survived ended up tied up on the ground, defenceless.

"Come one Ichinose-san, do not tell me it is already the end. It would be such a disappointment for everyone who came to see us!"

Only Haru's legs were tied up. Her arms were free and she used it at her advantage. She pointed her wand and cast a spell.

"Expecto patronum!"

A silvery bee came out from her wand, heading for Sumireko. The little lightful bug began to fly around her opponent, blinding her. As Sumireko was distracted, Haru used it as an opportunity to untie herself and get back to her feet. The Patronus then disappeared.

"Not bad, that is what I was expecting from the girl who survived. But you should not overestimate yourself!" Sumireko said with a smirk.

"You're the one who shouldn't underestimate me! Stupify!"

"Protego!"

Sumireko managed to block her attack. They both continued to cast spells at each other, without succeeding to hit the other. Until…

"Expelliarmus!" Haru shouted, aiming for Sumireko's wand.

She managed to hit it and Sumireko was now disarmed. Haru pointed her wand at her.

"Give up, you don't have your wand anymore," Haru warned.

Much to her surprised, Sumireko giggled.

"Oh, if you think I will give up so easily, you are sorely mistaken, Ichinose-san."

If Sumireko didn't want to give up, then Haru will force her.

"Stupify!" Haru exclaimed.

The spell was heading for Sumireko. If it hit her it should knock her out. And without her wand, she couldn't block it. Despite that, the prefect smirked as she raised her hand in front of her. The spell hit her hand and...nothing happened. Haru remained speechless, not understanding what was happening. How did she do that?

But Haru managed to keep her composure despite the confusion and when Sumireko was heading for her wand, she quickly cast another spell.

"Expelliarmus!" Haru shouted.

This time, the spell hit Sumireko who was sent flying. But before she was hit, she had managed to grab her wand. So as she landed on the ground, she raised her arm and cast a spell.

Haru suddenly started to levitate. She began to panic as her body was far from the ground. Then, violently, she fell. Haru felt an atrocious pain. She was then brought back in the air, and again she fell. She let go of her wand as she continued to be levitated and then fell. She heard a crack followed by a horrible pain in her arm. It was broken. She let out a cry of pain.

It then stopped. Haru remained on the ground, too much in pain to move. She heard footsteps approaching her. She tried to stand up but all she managed to do was to get on her knees. She then raised her head and saw Sumireko in front of her, smiling with satisfaction.

"Oh, this is just perfect. You are where you should be, Ichinose-san."

"Hanabusa-san…"

The prefect looked around her, then focus back on Haru.

"All those people...will witness how I defeat you. I knew Class Black would be the perfect opportunity to finally accomplish my greatest desire."

"What...what do you mean…?"

"You wanted to know what was my wish. I told you that it was simply to win. But it is more than that. My wish is actually...your defeat, Ichinose-san. The defeat of the girl who survived."

A truly malevolent smile appeared on Sumireko's face. Haru felt the unpleasant feeling in her chest. It was so painful that she couldn't move. She didn't understand what was happening. Sumireko recoiled a little, and aimed at Haru with her wand. She was grinning in such a devilish way that Haru could barely recognize the elegant and always distinguished girl Sumireko usually was. Haru was ready to try getting out of the trajectory but then heard Sumireko's spell, which left Haru in shocked.

"Avada Kadevra!"

* * *

 **Well, I suppose it's the end of Haru Potter. Thanks for reading.**

 **...**

 **Okay, I'm joking, there will be another chapter next week! It's far from being over. Seeya next week to see what is going to happen to Haru after Sumireko cast the death curse on her.**


	29. Chapter 29

**Ger0nim0: A wolf-eared Shinya could be nice. About Sumireko's limbs, you'll see eventually. As for Sumireko's wish, well she already** say **what it was. Haru's defeat. So yeah, killing her would technically grant her wish.**

* * *

There was only one single word that came out in Haru's mind at that moment: why?

Overtaken by her survival instinct, Haru quickly got out of the way, avoiding the green light that would have been fatal. Haru remained on the ground, shocked, gazing at Sumireko with incomprehension. Hatu thought she was her friend. She trusted her. Yet she used the death curse on her. She couldn't understand why. It didn't make sense to her. The prefect continued to smile in a malicious way.

"I expected you to dodge it. Killing the girl who survived is not going to be an easy task."

"...why...Why?! Hanabusa-san...I thought we were friends!"

"Sorry to disappoint you, but I never viewed you as a friend. To me you always have been a rival to defeat, my arch enemy. Let's just say that you're not the only girl who survived, and that I'll prove to everyone that I'm stronger than you. Now if you excuse me, it's time for me to end this, before someone tries to get involved."

Sumireko raised her wand and aimed at Haru. The unpleasant and painful feeling in Haru's chest came back, almost paralyzing her. She didn't think she would manage to dodge it again. Was she going to die? Killed by someone she thought was her friend for a reason she didn't even understand? Haru moved one of her hands and felt something behind her. It looked like...her wand! She quickly and discreetly grabbed it.

"Avada-"

"Expelliarmus!" Haru shouted.

Sumireko's wand flew from her and she was now disarmed. She looked at Haru with an aggressive smile, which frightened Haru.

"Oh, but I do not need my wand to kill you, Ichinose-san!"

The Slytherin champion suddenly rushed at her. Haru didn't have the time to cast another spell that she was hit in the face with great force. Sumireko was way stronger than she expected. Didn't she say she had a frail body? Didn't look like it. Sumireko then grabbed her collar and Haru struggled, but all she managed to do was to fall. She lost her balance and fell from the arena. Quickly she stretched her uninjured arm and grabbed the edge of the arena, hanging from there. Sumireko went to retrieve her wand and aimed at Haru with a victorious smile on her lips.

"This is the end, Ichinose-san. Everyone will see you fall...literally."

"Hanabusa-san...please, don't do this! Stop!"

"Avada-"

"Stupify!"

Sumireko suddenly froze. She dropped her wand and began to collapse. Luckily for her, she fell backward, on the arena rather than falling from it. Haru heard footsteps approaching the edge. Her saviour was coming. And she already knew who it was.

"Ichinose, are you okay!?"

"Tokaku-san...you saved me."

"Of course, I told you I would protect you."

The blue haired girl crouched and grabbed Haru's hand, bringing her back on the arena. She then glared at Sumireko, who was unconscious.

"Hanabusa...I knew she was planning something, but to straight up try to murder you in front of everyone...what is wrong with her!?"

Haru wondered too. She looked at Sumireko with sadness. She thought she was her friend, yet she tried to murder her with the same spell Aoyasha tried to use on her. It was so painful. She wanted to believe Sumireko had her reason, but she couldn't think of anything to justify the fact she tried to kill her. It was just wrong, no matter the reason.

"Your arm…," Tokaku began to say.

"I think it's broken."

"What….what is happening!? Did Hanabusa try to…" Mizorogi began to say, confused and panicked.

"Yep, she pretty much tried to kill Haru-chan," Nio finished.

The crowd looked astonished by what just happened. Of course they were. They just witnessed a well admired and appreciated prefect suddenly tried to murder another student.

Suddenly, a red light hit the sky and formed a shape. Haru remained shocked when she was what it was. In the sky, made of smoke, was a big red spider.

A bomb exploded in the crowd. The students began to scream in fear and ran away.

"Everyone, stay calm and leave the area without panicking!" Mizorogi ordered. "The teachers will take care of...uh..who are you? What are you doing here...AHH!"

Haru immediately looked at her teacher, worried. Mizorogi was lying on the ground and next to him was a person wearing a black robe with a hood and a white mask, with the kanji for 1 on it. On their robe, there was a red spider.

"Attention everyone, I have an announcement. I'm Ichi ( _one_ ), member of the Eight Legs. Today we declare war to the sinful institution that is Hogwarts High. Its crime? Teaching magic to those magic thiefs, those abominations that are mudbloods. As a punishment for this horrible crime against wizardkind, we'll destroy Hogwarts High, as well as everyone who stands in our way. If you are a pure-blood or a half-blood, your life may be spared if you leave this place. Otherwise, you'll perish as blood traitors with mudbloods. The choice is yours."

Suddenly, multiple individuals wearing the same outfit as Ichi, but without the number on their mask, appeared in the crowd. The students continued to escape and the teachers suddenly intervened to fight the Eight Legs members.

Haru remained shocked by what she witnessed. Eight Legs? Their symbol was the red spider. She knew about it. Wasn't Kouko who use it as an example for her homework? It was a symbol for pure-blood supremacist, and given what Ichi said, it was what they were.

"Ichinose, we have to get out of here, now!" Tokaku said.

"But what about Hanabusa-san? We can't just let her here!"

"Forget about her, she tried to kill you. She had it coming."

"No! I don't want to leave her behind, that would be wrong!" Haru protested.

"...fine," Tokaku agreed reluctantly.

But as she approached from Sumireko, a lighting suddenly headed for her. Tokaku had barely the time to cast the shield charm to protect herself.

"Haha, you're fast! I was expecting that from an Azuma."

Someone had appeared on the arena. They were wearing the same outfit as Ichi, but the number on their mask was 2.

"I'm Ni ( _two_ ), nice to meet you," the hooded figure said cheerfully.

"Ichinose, stay behind me. I'll take care of this freak," Tokaku said as she went in front of her, defensive.

"Aww, but I wanted to play with the girl who survived so much! What a party pooper you are, Azuma," Ni said.

"Shut up!"

"So rude. I guess I'll have to go through you if I want to play with Haru Potter. Stupify!"

"Protego!" Tokaku cast.

"Your reflexes are quick, as expected from the granddaughter of Aoyasha. Then...Crucio!"

Tokaku suddenly screamed in pain and fell on the ground. Haru never heard someone screamed like that, it gave her goosebumps. It was like Tokaku was in excruciating pain. She was writhing in pain on the ground. Haru felt so bad and worried for her. She crouched near her, feeling powerless to help her, not understanding what was happening.

"Tokaku-san, what's wrong? Tokaku!" Haru asked helplessly, until she realized who was probably responsible for this. "Ni-san, please, stop! You're hurting her!"

"Hahaha, but sweety, that's the point! Once I'm done with her, you're next, Haru. I can't wait to hear you scream in pain!"

"Expelliarmus!"

Ni's wand flew from their hand, disarming them. Tokaku stopped to scream in pain and was heavily panting on the ground. Haru helped her to get up and saw who came to their help. It was Mako.

"Using an unforgivable curse on a fellow human being is a serious crime, you'll be arrested for that. Don't resist or I'll have to use force against you," Mako said.

"Tss, you're ruining my fun. But I came prepared for that kind of possibility," Ni said as they pulled out a second wand.

"Tokaku-chan, Ichinose-san, leave, I'll take care of them and Hanabusa-san," Mako said.

"But…," Haru wanted to protest.

"Leave, now!" Mako ordered.

The arena slowly landed on the ground. Haru helped Tokaku to move and they jumped from it, landing on the Quidditch field. Haru glanced one last time at her teacher, worried, as she left the area with Tokaku.

* * *

"Ichinose, show me your arm. Your broken one," Tokaku asked.

"Um, yeah…"

The two of them were hidden in an empty classroom. Haru showed her broken arm to Tokaku. It was quite painful. The blue haired girl cautiously took her arm and pointed her wand at it.

"Brackium Emendo!" she cast.

Haru felt a sudden pain in her arm, but it only lasted for a moment. The pain had completely disappeared. She tried to move her arm and was surprised to discover that it was healed.

"How…?"

"It's a spell to fix a broken arm," Tokaku explained.

The blue haired girl let out a signed and sat down, looking exhausted. Haru put a hand on her shoulder, worried.

"Are you alright? This spell Ni used on you…"

"Cruciatus, the Torture Curse. It causes excruciating pain to the victim. It's one of the three unforgivable curses. Using one of them on a human can send you at Azkaban with a life sentence," Tokaku began to say. "It was so...painful. I felt like my entire body was stabbed by hot blades."

Instinctively, Haru wanted to comfort Tokaku. So she hugged her softly.

"I'm sorry for what you went through, it must have been horrible," Haru said.

"No need to apologize, it's not your fault. Those people….they are dangerous. They are ready to threaten and use illegal spells, they are criminals, terrorists. The spell Hanabusa used on you was also one of the three unforgivable ones. Is she with them? It's possible. What is their goal? Only to destroy the school and eliminate muggle-borns? How are they going to do that…"

Suddenly, they heard footsteps approaching the room. Haru broke the hug and Tokaku pulled out her wand, ready to attack.

"W-Wait! Don't cast a spell, it's just me!"

Suzu had raised her hands, showing that she was not an enemy. Tokaku lowered her wand and Haru sighed with relief.

"Suzu-san, it's only you. What are you doing here?" Haru asked.

"I need help. I heard some of the Eight Legs taking about something. Apparently, they hid a bomb somewhere in the school and it's going to explode at any moment! I need to find a teacher, a prefect, anyone of authority. We need to evacuate everyone and find the bomb and stop it."

"A bomb!? That's not good. We need to do something," Haru replied.

"We have to get out, now!" Tokaku exclaimed.

The three of them left the classroom. But as soon as they were out, they spotted someone. Kouko was wandering inside the school, like she was looking for something.

"Great, the person I was looking for. Kouko-chan!" Suzu called.

The Head Prefect turned back and looked surprised. She then went to join them.

"What are you still doing here? You need to leave, it's dangerous here," Kouko said.

"But Kaminaga-san, the Eight Legs hid a bomb inside the school. We have to stop it before it explodes," Haru replied.

"I know," Kouko revealed.

"Uh, you know? How?" Tokaku asked.

"It doesn't matter. I know where the bomb is. If we got there quickly we should be able to stop it," Kouko said. "Come with me."

The prefect walked away. Suzu immediately went after her. Haru wanted to follow her, but she noticed that Tokaku was hesitating.

"We should really leave, it would be safer," the blue haired girl said.

"But if we let the bomb explode, people could get hurt, or worst, kill. I want to save everyone. Please Tokaku-san, let's go."

Her friend still hesitated, before finally agreeing reluctantly. They both followed Kouko until they reach another classroom. The first thing they noticed was a big lightful ball, probably some kind of magical bomb. Then they noticed that there was someone there, watching over the bomb.

"Irena-sensei, that's a bomb!" Haru exclaimed.

"Yes, I know," the teacher said as she turned back, a smile on her face. "Kouko-chan, take care of them please."

"Yes, Irena-senpai."

They didn't react enough quickly. They barely had the time to turn back that Kouko cast a spell on them. Haru, Tokaku and Suzu ended up on the floor, tightly tied up. The prefect looked at them with a gloomy expression. Haru didn't even know how to react properly to this sudden betrayal. She didn't understand what was happening.

"Why…?" Haru mumbled, shocked.

Kouko approached from the bomb, before turning back to stare at them, threatening.

"For the sake of wizardkind. The sinful institution known as Hogwarts High shall be destroyed, as well as all the people that support it. In any minutes, Hogwarts High...will be reduced to ashes."

* * *

 **Well, not only Sumireko's tried to kill Haru, but Kouko betrayed them!? Things aren't looking good for our heroes.**


	30. Chapter 30

**Ger0nimo: I see you are knowing about the HP universe. Yes when Lockhart used it it failed, but from what I read, the spell actually fixes a broken arm. He just failed because he sucks xD. Regarding Sumireko, there is actually something in the HP universe that can replace the cyborg limbs. You'll see eventually.**

* * *

Haru didn't want to believe what was happening. First, Sumireko tried to murder her, and now Kouko betrayed them. Two people Haru viewed as friends suddenly revealed that they actually had bad intentions. It was too much for her to bear. She wanted to trust them so much, yet they just proved to her that they weren't trustworthy. Why? How did it end that way? What had she done to be betrayed twice? Why such thing had to happen…

"Kaminaga-san…why? Why are you doing this!?" Haru asked.

"I already told you. To destroy the sinful institution that is Hogwarts High. Ichi already explained everything, didn't they?" Kouko replied coldly.

"Irena-sensei...you can't hurt your students like that, you're supposed to be our teacher!" Haru insisted, desperate.

"Sorry, Ichinose-san. The only reason I became a teacher here was to accomplish this duty, destroy this school. This is the mission both I and Kouko-chan had been entrusted to."

"So you're both part of the Eight Legs," Tokaku concluded.

"Not exactly. Let's say that our group had decided to follow them, because we share the same goal. Before we were following the Blue Akuma, but they were more interested in the Dark Arts than blood purity, unlike the Eight Legs," Irena explained.

Tokaku looked tense, as well as mad. A normal reaction when you have been trapped and learn a bomb was going to explode in any minutes. But it wasn't the case for Suzu. She looked abnormally calm. She was staring at Kouko with a stoic expression.

"That was what I was fearing. I knew there was something up with both of you. You seemed odd these days. But I understood the truth when you talked about the red spider in your homework," Suzu revealed.

Kouko looked a little bit surprised, as well as unease.

"If you knew who I was, why haven't you tried to stop me?" the Head Prefect asked.

"Because...I have hope in you. I have hope you wouldn't do something bad. And I still have hope in you. I know you're not a bad person, and I'm sure you don't share the Eight Legs views. You're a half-blood, and you never treated anyone differently because of their blood status. You're actually not a pure-blood supremacist, I know it."

"My views...doesn't matter. I had been trained all my life for the group's goal. I, who is linked to the sacred Higanbana family. Our emblem is even the same as them, the red spider lily. We were raised to obey the group, our opinions don't matter. My sole purpose is to do as I'm being told and succeed!"

"Enough talking, Kouko-chan. We have to dispose of them now. There is a spell cast on this room, to protect it from the explosion. The bomb will destroy everything, except this room. Which means it won't kill them. So we'll have to do it ourselves. Unless...Shutou-san and Azuma-san are pure-bloods and Ichinose-san a half-blood. If you swear your loyalty to the Eight Legs, we might spare you."

Neither Haru, Tokaku nor Suzu replied something to that. Irena sighed.

"Very well then, you'll be eliminated too. Kouko-chan, you can kill them."

The prefect looked shocked by this request.

"What…?"

"I'm taking care of the bomb, so take care of them. You can do it with one single spell. Don't worry, they won't feel any pain," Irena added.

Haru began to be seriously afraid. Her life was in danger, as well as Tokaku's and Suzu's. Will Kouko really kill them? A part of her hoped she won't, but then again, after what Sumireko did, Haru's hope had been damaged. Kouko raised her wand, hesitation in her eyes.

"Kill them. That's an order," Irena said.

Kouko looked resolved. She pointed her wand at Suzu.

"Avada-"

"Kouko-chan I love you!" Suzu suddenly shouted.

The black haired girl immediately stopped, shocked.

"What...what are you saying...You're just trying to mess with me don't you!?"

"No, I'm being honest. Since the day I met you, I keep thinking about you. The Sorting Hat wanted to sort me in Slytherin but I insisted to be in Ravenclaw, just because I wanted to be in the same house as you. Then we started to hang out, study together, and I kept having this feeling in my chest. Then I realized...that I was in love with you. I like how serious and diligent you are, but I can also feel something fragile inside of you, which make me want to comfort you. I just want to hold you close to me each time I'm with you."

This time, Kouko was blushing and looked flustered. Haru was surprised too. Suzu was in love with Kouko? Now that she thought about it, it was obvious. How could she not noticed...then it made her think about something else. The warm feeling in her chest when she was in Tokaku, could it be...

"How sinful...Why are you telling me that…I'm going to kill you! I don't deserve your love!"

"Because...if I'm going to die, I want my feelings for you to be known. I loved someone in the past but I never had the chance to tell him my feelings. I don't want to do the same mistake again. And...you do deserve my love. It's not too late for you to prove you deserve it. You still have the choice!"

Kouko's hand was shaking. She was still aiming at Suzu but she looked tormented. Strangely, Irena wasn't intervening. Haru understood her mistake. She had been wrong to lose hope in Kouko. Suzu helped her to realize it. Suzu never lost hope in her. Haru knew she should have faith in her friends, that even if they commit wrong things, she could still forgive them. She needed to have faith in Kouko, and trust her, forgive her. That was the only way.

"Kaminaga-san, Suzu-san is right. I know you're not a bad person. You are such a good prefect, you're always there to help others. It can't have been just an act. You sincerely enjoyed your time here, and I'm sure you don't want to destroy the school or hurt anyone. I trust you, I have faith in you! Suzu-san noticed you looked tense these days, and I know why. It's because you didn't want to betray us. You are our Head Prefect and I know you don't want to do this, so please, stop. It's still not too late to make another choice. I believe in you!" Haru said.

Kouko's hand was shaking even more, but she was still aiming at them.

"I won't say I trust you, but I trust Ichinose. And you don't strike me as a murderer, you don't have that smell," Tokaku added.

The Head Prefect's hand to slowly lowered. She had lost her resolve. Irena sighed again, and aimed at them with her wand.

"If you don't do it, I'll do it," Irena declared.

Kouko looked like she was hesitated, tormented, before she suddenly turned back.

"Expelliarmus!" she said, aiming at Irena's wand, successfully disarming her.

The teacher barely looked surprised. Kouko then turned back and cancelled her rope spell, freeing them. Haru, Tokaku and Suzu stood up. Kouko faced again Irena.

"So this is your final choice," Irena said.

"Sorry, Irena-senpai. I just...can't. I like this school, and I don't want to hurt anyone," Kouko replied.

"Is that what your heart truly wants?"

"Yes, it is."

Irena sighed, before a soft smile appeared on her lips.

"Then I'm fine with this."

"What...what do you mean? You are fine with me betraying the group?"

"No, I'm fine with you being true to yourself. Either you had followed the orders or not, as long as you're doing what you truly want, I'm fine. All I wanted was for you to listen to your heart, and I'm glad you did. This is why...I'll stops the bomb."

Irena took back her wand and turned back to the bomb, and cast a spell on it. But it didn't seem to have stopped it.

"What...have you done?" Haru asked.

"Well, to be exact, the bomb can't be stopped. It has to explode. I just changed the spell so only this room would be destroyed instead of the entire school," Irena explained.

Haru was kind of surprised by this conclusion. So Irena didn't necessarily want to obey her group, she just wanted to follow Kouko's wish. And Haru had the feeling she knew Kouko would have a change of heart. Now that she thought about it, Suzu said that both Kouko and Irena looked odd these days, so perhaps it might that their teacher too, didn't want to do it, that she actually liked this school.

"So what are we waiting for? We need to get out of here!" Tokaku exclaimed.

"You need to go. Someone needs to stay. The person who used the spell needs to remain close to the bomb. If I leave, it'll just explode and destroy everything," Irena explained.

"But...you're going to die! You can't!" Kouko protested.

"I'm already doomed. I made an Unbreakable Vow with my group, promising to succeed in destroying Hogwarts High," Irena replied.

"Unbreakable Vow?" Haru asked.

"If you make this vow, you can't break it. If you do...you die," Suzu explained. "Irena-sensei, it means...if you don't let that bomb destroy the school, you'll die?"

"Yes. This is why I have to stay. I'm going to die anyway, so at least I want to die while stopping the bomb. Because...this is what Kouko-chan wants."

"No! I don't want you to die! There has to be another way, like evacuating the school…," Kouko said, desperate.

"There is no time. The bomb is going to explode in any moments. To be honest, I...never liked being part of this group. I only followed orders because I was raised to obey. But it changed...when I met you. I didn't want you to follow my steps, I didn't want you to be a terrorist like me. So I was glad...that you betrayed me. This is what I wanted. Just because of that, I can die in peace. I can die while protecting everyone. So please, Kouko-chan, leave. I want you to live and enjoy your school life as a normal girl. I want you to follow the path your heart truly wants. This is my last request as your senpai and teacher."

Tears began to roll from Kouko's eyes. Haru was sad too. Irena was about to sacrifice herself for them, to save the school, and to honour Kouko's wish. Tokaku grabbed her hand and began to head for the door. Suzu doid the same with Kouko, who didn't want to move. She was still looking at Irena, crying. They exited the room, still looking through the opened door.

"Thank you, Irena-sensei," Suzu said sadly. "And goodbye."

"Sorry...that we can't save you," Haru said.

"It's fine. Just take care of Kouko-chan for me, she'll need your support," Irena said with a sad smile.

Kouko remained speechless, still crying. They began to recoil from the room, until they heard an explosion. Haru felt a deep pain in her heart. Kouko immediately rushed towards the room, who had been completely destroyed. Nothing was left, no even a single piece of Irena. True despair could be read on her face full of tears.

"Irena-senpai!"

* * *

"A true tragedy happened," Mizorogi began to say with a sad expression. "The school had been victims of a terrorist attack. The Eight Legs, a pure-blood supremacist group, attacked us. Fortunately, we managed to protect the school and arrest some of their members. No students had suffered major injuries. Unfortunately...one of our dear teachers had to sacrifice herself to stop a bomb from destroying the school. Irena-sensei gave her life to save us all. By respect, let's have a minute of silence for her."

The students had been gathered in the Great Hall a couple of days after the Eight Legs' attack. Everyone remained quiet, by respect for Irena's sacrifice. The four of them who had been present at her death had decided to remain silent about the fact Irena was working with the Eight Legs, to not stain her legacy or endanger Kouko. They wanted people to remember Irena for being a kind teacher that died for them, not for her past mistakes she regretted. Irena wasn't a bad person and she deserved to be remembered for the good things she did. And it would also hide the fact Kouko was an accomplice in this attack, because they promised Irena they would take care of her. Kouko wanted to turn herself but Suzu managed to convince her to keep it secret, by respect for Irena's wish.

"Regarding an incident that happened during the fifth task, Hanabusa Sumireko is currently held at Azkaban for interrogation. But one of the terrorists that were arrested admitted that they used the Imperius Curse on her to force her to kill Ichinose-san. If it is the case, Hanabusa-san will be able to come back with no charge on her. If it's the case, then please don't judge her over what happened. The Imperius Curse is one of the three Unforgivable Curse, when you're under it you're forced to do as the person who cast it on you say. Which means she wasn't responsible for her actions. Please take that into consideration if she comes back," Mizorogi added.

Haru felt relieved when she heard that. So maybe Sumireko was cursed and forced to try to murder her. But it felt like it was something personal...Haru decided to have faith in her. She had faith in Kouko and she ended up helping them. She didn't care if Sumireko tried to kill her willingly or not. She won't give up on her, she'll show her kindness and hope it will change her. And if it does, she'll forgive her.

"A new teacher will arrive soon to take over Irena-sensei. You are free to go, thanks for your attention," Mizorogi ended.

The students rose up and began to leave the Great Hall. Haru spotted Kouko. Her eyes were a little red like she cried not long ago. She looked so gloomy right now. Haru hoped she'll be okay. Suzu was with her and Haru was kind of glad. She knew Suzu would take care of her.

"Ah, before you leave, the Class Black participants need to say," Mizorogi suddenly say.

When she heard that, Haru stopped walking. Everyone else left the Great Hall, only leaving the Class Black participants except Sumireko, with the three Head of House and Nio.

"The competition was kind of disturbed by the recent event, but a winner had been chosen by the Orb of Wonder," Mizorogi revealed.

"But the final task had been interrupted, neither Ichinose nor Hanabusa won," Chitaru replied.

"Well, that's the thing...one of them shouldn't have been champion. The vote was rigged, probably by Hanabusa-san under the Imperius Curse. A spell had been cast on the vote to make someone win," Mako continued. "Ichinose-san...wasn't the real Gryffindor champion."

This revelation left Haru speechless. She wasn't supposed to be a champion? It kind of confirmed to her why she felt like she shouldn't. Here was the explanation, she was never might to be one.

"Why rigged the vote to make Haru-chan the champion? And how is it linked to the fact someone actually won the competition?" Haruki asked.

"Um, that group probably saw Ichinose-san as a threat since she defeated Aoyasha, so they wanted her to win so Hanabusa-san would kill her more easily. They probably want everyone to see the girl who survived died," Suzu theorized.

"The actual Gryffindor champion is, in fact, Tokaku," Kaiba suddenly declared. "Looks like the fact she saved Ichinose and helped Namatame during the third task moved her classmates."

Haru wasn't surprised. She had the feeling Tokaku was actually the champion. It made sense. She was the one who had been the best during the third task. It also made her happy. People used to distrust the blue haired girl, but now, they voted her as their champion. It was really touching.

"And why does it change anything if Azuma is actually the Gryffindor champion?" Isuke asked.

"I think I know why...Azuma-san knocked out Hanabusa-san during the fifth task, meaning she technically won the final task," Suzu concluded.

"But, she hadn't participated to the fourth task, it's not really fair isn't?" Otoya reacted.

"Well, the rule for the orb was that the one who wins the fifth task will have a wish granted. It doesn't matter if she participated in the fourth task, the point is, Azuma-san technically won the fifth task since she was the real champion and thus, has been chosen by the orb as winner," Mizorogi explained.

Mako removed an object from a bag, a big luminous crystal ball, and put it on the table.

"Tokaku-chan, you are Class Black winner. You can make a wish. What do you desire?" Mako asked.

Tokaku looked confused. It was like she wasn't expecting to be champion, nor to be the winner. She looked at the Orb of Wonder with hesitation, she approached it a little, before suddenly stopping.

"I do have a wish, something I desire. But...it's not something the orb can grant me," Tokaku began to say, blushing, before turning to look at Haru. "Ichinose...no, Haru…"

To hear Tokaku said her given name made Haru's heart raced. She then suddenly realized what was the feeling in her chest. She understood all those allusions Suzu was making about her and Tokaku, the true innuendo behind 'study meeting'. She understood everything, and felt dumb to not have realized this sooner. The warm and pleasant feeling came back in her chest as Tokaku finished her sentence.

"...I love you."

* * *

 **RIP Irena. Rest in pieces...**

 **Wow, two love confessions in the same chapter!**

 **Who will be the new teacher? Clue: The bully and the bullied.**

 **So Tokaku was actually the real Gryffindor champion. Were you expecting that?**

 **Let me know your thought in a review!**


	31. Chapter 31

Things slowly went back to normal at Hogwarts High. The first semester was about to end, they were having their finals exams. The terrorist attacks felt so far away, washed away by the worries about the exams. But Haru was not about to forget. Things were still fresh in her memory. Sumireko trying to kill her, Ni torturing Tokaku, Irena's death, and especially what happened at the end. She felt her heart racing just at that thought.

Tokaku had confessed her love to her. Haru felt so dumb to not have noticed any of the clues before. And before Haru could say anything, Tokaku had run away, heavily blushing. Everyone else in the room had remained silent, either by respect, awkwardness or embarrassment.

Haru wasn't sure how she felt. She really liked Tokaku as a friend, she liked being with her. But was it love? Romantic love? It would explain the warm and pleasant feeling in her chest. But she was still wasn't sure. All she wanted when she came here was to be friend with everyone, she wasn't sure if she was ready for that kind of relationship. But a part of her wanted to be closer to Tokaku. Will she be able to remain friend with Tokaku? Friendship or love, which one will it be?

She would have really liked to talk about it with Tokaku but unfortunately, the blue haired girl was avoiding her since that day. It saddened Haru, it reminded of her situation with Shiena. Speaking of her, Haru spotted the brunette who seemed to be...hiding? Curious, she decided to go see her. Shiena was hiding behind a wall, looking at...Kisaki.

Shiena suddenly turned back. She blushed a little, embarrassed like she had been caught on the spot.

"Oh, hi, Ichinose...how are you?"

"I'm doing fine, I think. What about you? What are you doing?"

"Ah, well...I'm investigating."

"Kisaki-sensei?"

"Um, yeah."

They both simply stared at each other awkwardly, before Shiena suddenly spoke.

"Ichinose, it been a while...that I wanted to talk with you."

"Oh, sure. About what?"

The brunette looked nervous as she continued to speak.

"Remember the time...we were friends. I kinda miss that time."

Haru could see hope. She had to catch it before it disappeared. It was her chance to fix something that caused her so much sorrow.

"I miss that time too, Shiena-chan! I enjoyed being your friend. I love our time spent with Suzu-san too. We were such a fun trio."

Shiena smiled softly, with a nostalgic look in her eyes.

"I think I was wrong of pushing you away because of what happened with Kirigaya. It was stupid of me. I wanted to fix that, but I was too ashamed of myself. I continued to avoid you because I was in so much guilt. I hurt you, and I regret. I felt like I didn't deserve your friendship anymore…"

"No, it's fine. I understand that you were afraid. You nearly died that day, it's understandable. You had to think about yourself first. But since we stop being friends, I kept thinking about you, about how much I missed you. So if you're fine now, I...I would like us to be friends again."

Shiena looked like she was hesitating.

"Well, if you're fine, I would like to be friend with you again," the brunette replied, blushing.

Haru felt so happy. It broke her heart when Shiena ended their friendship and she always wished to reconcile with her, so she was glad it happened. She couldn't help but smile happily.

"I would love to, Shiena-chan!"

The brunette smiled too, which brought a warm feeling in Haru's chest. It wasn't the same as with Tokaku, but it was still pleasant. It made her realize that her feelings for Shiena were different from those she had for the blue haired girl. She viewed Shiena as a friend, so it meant she viewed Tokaku differently than just a friend. This thought made her blushed.

"Ichinose, you're all red," Shiena commented.

"Ah, sorry! I was just thinking...about Tokaku-san."

Shiena looked surprised at first, before a smile appeared on her lips.

"Oh, I see. Pretty daring of her to confess her love for you in front of everyone."

"But, she's avoiding me since that day…"

The brunette seemed thoughtful for a moment, before she smiled softly.

"I think Azuma is just feeling shy. After all, she exposed her feelings to not only you, but all Class Black. It must have been embarrassing for her. Leave her some time, she loves you after all. She'll come back to you when she'll feel ready."

"You're probably right. Thanks Shiena-chan."

"I did nothing that deserves thanking, really. Um, I had to admit I'm kinda envious. Being confess to so daringly seems nice."

"Well, maybe Otoya-san…"

Shiena's face immediately turned as red as a tomato.

"W-Why are you talking about her!? There is nothing between me and Takechi!"

"But you two seem quite friendly now, you even have study meeting together."

Suddenly, Haru remembered what Suzu was implying by study meeting regarding Kouko and her, as well as Haru and Tokaku. It made her blushed a little.

"It's really nothing, at best we're acquaintances. I just think...she's not as bad as I thought. And she actually has good grades so she helps me a lot," Shiena said.

"Well, I'm glad you gave her a chance. I'm sure she's a good person deep down, after all she was really caring with you," Haru added.

"Um, well that's true. But I'll remain careful with her, I don't fully trust her."

Haru suddenly remembered what Shiena was actually doing there and got curious.

"Why are you investigating Kisaki-sensei?" Haru asked.

"Oh, um, well, it's about...the Eight Legs attack. I find it weird that they managed to come inside the school like that, so I was thinking that perhaps, someone helped them. Someone from Hogwarts High. Like...a teacher."

It took a moment for Haru to understand what Shiena was implying.

"So you think….Kisaki-sensei…"

"Is an Eight Legs. I think she's the one who let them in," Shiena finished.

Haru felt uncomfortable. She already knew that a teacher was an accomplice, and this said teacher was now dead. But of course, she couldn't tell that to Shiena.

"But...why her?" Haru asked.

"Well, she seems odd to me. I always found her strange. The way she looks at her student...look predatory. I'm sure she has bad intention. I found nothing about Kisaki Silvers in books, but I did about a certain Shirogane Kisaki. Judging by the pictures, it's the same person. Why had she changed her name? She's hiding something, I'm sure!"

"Talking behind the back of your teacher, I see."

Shiena blenched and her and Haru turned back. Their teacher of Muggle Studies Abigail Green was there, smiling calmly. Shiena looked terribly nervous, and Haru couldn't help but feel the same.

"Kisaki Silvers uh...So I wasn't the only one who is wary of her," Abigail said.

"Uh? You mean...you think she's suspicious too?" Shiena asked, relieved.

Abigail suddenly looked around, like she was making sure no one could hear, before getting closer from them.

"Well, I wouldn't say she's suspicious, but her past sure isn't clean," the teacher replied.

"Could you...tell us more?" Shiena asked, curious.

"Um, I'm not sure I should. She's my coworker after all, and I wouldn't want to spread rumours about her."

"Please, we won't tell anymore," Shiena insisted.

Abigail looked like she hesitated, before opening her mouth.

"Kisaki...was accused of murder a little bit after she graduated from Hogwarts. Her parents, a couple of Muggles who adopted her, were mysteriously killed in an explosion. She was there when it happened and the explosion was caused by her wand. She was sent to Azkaban for years, until she was suddenly proved innocent. But the details are left unclear. I'm surprised she was hired here despite that kind of past. Well I guess it's none of my concern, she was judged innocent so it should be fine."

Shiena looked thoughtful. What Abigail revealed clearly gave her ideas. Haru didn't know what to think. She never felt like Kisaki could be a bad person. Or any of her other teachers. And like Abigail said, Kisaki had been judged innocent. So she must be, right? But it didn't seem like Shiena was thinking the same.

"Anyway, I have a class to prepare. Just keep that to yourself, okay? No need to spread rumours about Kisaki," Abigail said.

"Don't worry, we won't," Haru promised, but Shiena remained quiet

The Muggle Studies teacher than simply smiled as she walked away, leaving the two girls alone.

"If you excuse me Ichinose, I'll go to the library to do some...researches. It was nice talking to you again. Seeya!" Shiena said before she left in a hurry.

Haru wanted to follow her at first, but changed her mind. She was a little bit worried about what the brunette was thinking about Kisaki. But she was too happy to really think about it. Shiena was her friend again and it was all that mattered. She couldn't wait to hang out with her again. It would be nice if Suzu was there too. It reminded her of the time they used to be a trio. She hoped it'll happen again.

Haru left the area, thinking about Shiena and her renew friendship with her, as well as her friendship with Tokaku and how they were both different.

* * *

The days passed and Tokaku was still avoiding Haru. The latter began to be seriously worried. She knew she should let her some time, but she couldn't help but wonder why it takes so long. But at least it gave time for Haru to think about her own feelings for Tokaku. She was still confused about them, but at least she knew now that she didn't view the blue haired girl the same as a regular friend. She was more than that in her eyes, she was special.

"Ichinose-san, want we talk privately please?"

Instead of Tokaku, someone else came to see her. Haru wanted to talk with her for a while, regarding the incident that happened between them. So she was glad she came to see her, but also worried.

"Sure, Hanabusa-san."

Recently, Sumireko came back to school. She had been judged innocent of any crime, her judgement concluded that she was under the Imperius Curse when she tried to kill Haru.

They went outside, far from the others, to discuss privately. Sumireko then took a solemn expression as she bowed.

"I am sorry, Ichinose-san. What I did to you was inexcusable. I would understand if you can never forgive me."

"W-Wait, I'm not mad at you or anything, no need to apologize. It wasn't your fault, you were controlled...don't you?"

Sumireko straightened up and waited a little bit before answering.

"Of course I was. I would have never tried to kill you. That is just wrong. But I still feel guilty over what happened. Is there anything I can do to make amend?"

Haru was about to say no, that she shouldn't, that there was nothing to forgive, but she suddenly thought of something. There was something she wanted to know about Sumireko, and maybe it was her chance to discover it.

"Hanabusa-san, during our duel, I tried to use stupify on you, but you blocked...with bare hands. How did you manage to do this?"

Sumireko looked taken by surprise by this question, and hesitated. But she finally spoke.

"Well, I do not recall doing that. But I do know why it happened. You see, my limbs...are not normal. Let me show you."

Sumireko raised one of her hand and suddenly, a glove seemed to have appeared on it. The prefect removed it, revealing that under it was...a metallic hand.

"What...what?" was the only thing Haru managed to say, too astonished.

"I used a spell on a glove to make them look like skin, to hide my true limbs. My arms are made of metal, enchanted metal that I can control. I lost them...during the war. I was badly injured by the Witch Hunters," Sumireko explained before she put back her glove that turned into skins.

Haru immediately felt bad for her. She when through a lot, even losing her limbs. She felt sympathy for Sumireko. And she could somehow relate, since she had also been victim of an attempt against her life as a child. Haru suddenly gently grabbed Sumireko's hand and looked at her in eyes, smiling in a comforting way.

"It's fine, Hanabusa-san. Regardless of your body, of what you did, I still view you as my friend, and I won't give up on you. It wasn't your fault, but even if it was, I would still forgive you. Because you're my friend and I care about you."

Sumireko looked surprised by this declaration, but eventually smiled softly.

"Ichinose-san, you are so pure and innocent. Thank you."

Haru smiled happily. She was glad everything was fine between her and Sumireko. But then again, the friendship she felt for her was different than from Tokaku.

"I hope everyone else would think as you do. People are not treating me badly, but I can see they are wary of me. Even among Slytherin, I can feel their worried look on me. I am supposed to be their prefect, but I begin to have doubt about myself. If they do not respect me anymore, can I really be a prefect anymore?"

"Don't worry, they will eventually realize you're still the same person as before. You're a good person, always there to help others, and you're fair with everyone. Azuma-sensei too, people were wary of her, but they come to realize she was the same as before when she was acting as Akaza Mina. I'm sure it will happen to you too, so don't give up hope. Have faith in your classmates."

Sumireko seemed sincerely moved by Haru's words.

"You are right. I just need to leave them some time. More importantly, Banba-san is still treating me the same way, that is what truly mattered."

Haru wondered if there was something going on between Mahiru and Sumireko. Before she would only have seen them as friend, but after what happened with Tokaku, she wasn't sure anymore. Sumireko was one of the rare people who knew Mahiru's secret, that she was part werewolf. But Haru was too shy to ask.

"Oh, the break is almost over. We should go back to class. Thank you for taking the time to discuss with me, Ichinose-san."

"No need to thank, I also wanted to talk with you. So I'm glad we did. See you later!"

They both went into different directions to their respective class. Haru was happy she had been able to clear things up with Sumireko, but she was still worried about Tokaku and her feelings regarding her.

* * *

 **Not much happened in that chapter, but it is as long as others. I just wanted to keep the other thing I planned for next chapter.**

 **What do you think of Kisaki's past?**

 **Is it the rebirth of the primary trio? Shiena is back at being friend with Haru!**

 **See you next time, love will me in the air ;)**

 **Ah, btw I made a fic called Class Black Group Chat, but it's only on AO3 due to the format not being accepted on FF, be sure to check it out!**

 **ps, there is a AnR discord server. If you want to join, my username is RickyOtaku#5402. We have a lot of fun talking about AnR and other stuff!**


	32. Chapter 32

**Tisar: Are you still there? And if so, do you have a Tumblr or discord?**

* * *

Once again, the students had been reunited in the Great Hall, at their respective house table. In front of them was Mizorogi, with the other teachers. He seemed genuinely in a good mood today. Haru noticed that there was a woman she didn't know among the teachers. She was rather tall, with curly back hair tied up in a small ponytail. She looked quite charming. The students seemed both charmed and curious about her presence there. Haru noticed that Shiena was blushing when she was looking at her.

"Good morning everyone! I have two announcements for you. First, we have a new teacher that joined us. I'll let her introduce herself," Mizorogi said.

All attention was directed to the unknown woman. The latter raised up, smiling in a soft way.

"Hello everyone. My name is Kamikuro Reiko. I'll be your new potion teacher, as well as Head of Ravenclaw. I know that the circumstances of my arrival here are quite tragic and that I could never take your previous teacher's place, but I'll do my best as your new teacher. I hope we'll have a good year together and don't hesitate to seek for me if you need any help."

Most students clapped respectfully to welcome their new teacher. Haru clapped too, she found that Reiko seemed like a kind person. She was still sad about Irena's death but it wasn't a reason to not be happy about their new teacher. Still smiling, Reiko sat back, and the clapping stopped.

"Now, for the second announcement," Mizorogi continued, hyped. "Next week, Hogwarts High will have...a ball! To celebrate the end of Class Black. Despite the tragic events, the school administration judged that it was important to still be able to enjoy ourselves, that it would be a good way to show to the terrorists they failed to intimidate us. Everyone is invited, and you are free to go in a pair of two. Dress appropriately for the occasion and more importantly, have fun!"

Haru immediately glanced at Tokaku, who did the same, and they both blushed. A ball uh...seemed interesting. She wondered what she should wear. She made a mental note to ask Suzu about the wizard fashion. She then thought about Tokaku again, feeling the usual warm feeling in her chest. She knew what she had to do regarding that.

* * *

"Kamikuro-sensei is awesome!" Shiena exclaimed, dreamily. "She may be a Ravenclaw, but I heard she almost ended up in Hufflepuff."

In the schoolyard, Haru, Suzu and Shiena were hanging up together. Haru was happy about that. It had been such a long time since the three of them were together, their trio was back to life. They were talking about the new teacher.

"You know what, I actually already know her. She used to be a teacher in my middle school. I didn't know she was a… witch. She always been so kind to me, I really like her," the brunette added. "And she's really beautiful."

"Yeah, she really looks kind," Haru agreed.

"Um, she does look nice, but…," Suzu began to say.

"But what?" Shiena interrupted, visibly annoyed.

"Well, I heard something about her. Apparently, she's associated with the group Collective Dismissal."

Shiena looked honestly surprised by this revelation, while Haru was confused.

"Collective...Dismissal?" Haru asked.

"It's a group that claim to be helping muggle-borns against discrimination, but they are known to identify as magicians," Suzu explained.

"Magicians...you mean those who refuse to identify as wizards?" Haru asked.

"Yeah, muggle-borns, and even some half-blood, considered themselves as different from wizards and prefer the term magicians. But extremist magicians are known as the Witch Hunters, they attacked pure-bloods during the war," Suzu added.

"It's not because they identify as magicians that they are necessarily Witch Hunters," Shiena protested.

"It's not what I'm saying. I'm just wary about the magician's movement because well, I'm a pure-bloods. But I know they don't all agree with the Witch Hunters, but the fact is, all Witch Hunters identify as magicians. Though, I'll wait to see how is Kamikuro-sensei in class before judging her."

"If you want to be wary of a teacher, pick Kisaki-sensei," Shiena replied.

Haru was kind of hoping Shiena wouldn't say that. Suzu looked confused by that statement.

"What does Kisaki-sensei have to do with this?" Suzu asked.

"She was accused of murdering her parents and spent years at Azkaban, before being released after being judged innocent," Shiena explained.

"Shiena-chan, we were supposed to keep that a secret!" Haru exclaimed.

"I made no such promise."

"I see. Well, if she was judged innocent, we shouldn't worry about that," Suzu replied.

"But, she changed her name! She was called Shirogane Kisaki and now it's Kisaki Silvers!"

"Probably to not be associated with the murder of her parents," Suzu replied. "Seems logical."

"Still, I don't trust her. I'm sure she's an Eight Legs. And perhaps...she's even the successor," Shiena insisted.

Both Haru and Suzu looked at each other, confused, before they finally remembered what it was about.

"Oh, you mean the prophecy made by the Sorting Hat…." Haru said.

"Then, the successor of who?" Suzu asked, intrigued by this accusation.

"I...I'm not sure. I mean, she was adopted. Who knows who her biological parents were. Maybe they were dark wizards," Shiena proposed.

"I think you're overthinking to be honest, but it is sure entertaining to listen," Suzu said with an amused smile.

"Feel free to doubt me, I'll still be wary of her and continue to investigate," Shiena said, upset.

Haru was worried that it might escalate into an argument, so she decided to change the subject to something less hostile and more pleasant.

"So what are you plan for the ball?" Haru suddenly asked.

Suzu and Shiena looked taken by surprised by this question. They weren't expecting that.

"Well, I was planning of inviting Kouko-chan, but I'm not sure if she's in the mood for a party," Suzu replied.

"Oh, right, Kaminaga-san...how's thing with her? I mean, you confessed your love for her…" Haru began to ask.

"Wait, what? Did I miss something? Shutou, you confess to Kaminaga!? When?" Shiena asked, surprised.

Haru panicked a little. Shiena wasn't there when Irena and Kouko almost blew up the school, and it had to remain a secret. Suzu, on the other hand, seemed pretty calm.

"During the attack, I hide somewhere with Kouko-chan, and since I thought I might die I decided it was the right time to confess my feeling to her," Suzu explained, which wasn't entirely a lie. "Kouko-chan still allows me to stay with her, but she has yet to answer my feelings."

"Ah, I see. During the attack...it was scary uh. I was afraid to die too," Shiena replied.

"Wasn't Otoya-san with you?" Haru asked.

"Why are you always talking about her? Anyway, she was with me during the fifth task, but she went to the bathroom a little bit before the attack started. After that, I only saw her after the attack was over," Shiena said.

"Um, I see…" Suzu replied, thoughtful.

"Well, I wish you the best with Kaminaga-san," Haru said.

"Thanks, I wish you the same with Azuma-san," Suzu replied with a smirk.

This reply made Haru blushed instantly.

"I...will do my best with Tokaku-san, and I hope...this ball will be what we need to evolve," Haru replied.

"So I suppose you intend to go with her," Suzu said, which Haru nodded. "What about you, Kenmochi-san?"

"I'm not really interested into this ball to be frank. I'm not even sure I'll go," Shiena replied.

"But you have to, it'll be fun!" Haru argued.

"But I don't even know how to dress," Shiena said.

This question reminded Haru of the mental note she made.

"Suzu-san, speaking of dressing...what is the common fashion in the wizarding world?" Haru asked.

"Hm, it's common for witches to wear dresses and wizards robes. Though some witches prefer to wear robes, but it's pretty rare to see a wizard wear a dress. But I'll probably be wearing a kimono, it's rarer but still accepted in the Japanese wizard culture," Suzu explained.

"Then, I'll probably wear a dress," Haru decided.

"If I go, I'll probably wear a robe, I'm not confident enough to wear a dress," Shiena commented.

"Aww, but I'm sure a lovely dress would suit you, Shiena-chan ~"

The brunette immediately blushed and Haru recognized the voice.

"Oh, Otoya-san, hello!"

"Hi, Haru-chi, Shutou-san," Otoya said cheerfully. "Shiena-chan! I would like to talk to you, in private, if you're fine with it."

"Um? Uh, sure…," Shiena replied nervously.

"Yeah! Seeya guys!" Otoya said happily as she dragged Shiena way.

Haru and Suzu looked at them leaving, both smiling. Seemed like things were going well between Otoya and Shiena.

"Well then, I'll try to find Kouko-chan, if you don't mind."

"Not at all. Good luck with that," Haru replied.

"Thanks, good luck with Azuma too. See you later," Suzu said as she walked away.

Haru once again felt the warm feeling in her chest. She knew what she had to do. And the ball was the right opportunity to accomplish what had to be done.

* * *

It took Haru all day to find the perfect opportunity for what she had to do. The right time happened after their last class of the day. Tokaku had to stay a little longer to help the teacher, so Haru waited for her and when she was done, she kind of ambushed her.

"Tokaku-san, I won't let you go through that door until we talk about what happened!" Haru suddenly said.

The blue haired girl blushed, but didn't dare go through Haru to leave.

"W-What are you talking about, Ha-Haru?"

Haru felt her heart racing when she called her by her given name. But she kept her composure, not wasn't the time to be flustered.

"You know what I mean! You..you told me...you love me. Yet you're avoiding me since that day! Why?"

Tokaku looked really nervous and Haru felt bad for her. But she had to stay firm and assertive, she won't let the situation be like that anymore. They needed to talk.

"I...I do love you, but...I don't want you to bother me with my feelings. I know you don't feel the same way towards me."

"Why are you assume that? You didn't even let me reply! This isn't fair!" Haru protested, upset.

Tokaku looked really ashamed, which made Haru regret to have talked like that. She wasn't really mad at her, it was this situation who bothered her.

"I'm sorry," the blue haired girl replied honestly.

"No, no need to apologize, I'm not angry. I'm just...sad I think. Because...I would have like to discuss it with you, but you kept running away…."

Tokaku looked so much in guilt, it saddened Haru to see her like this.

"Well I'm here now, so...we can talk," the blue haired girl said.

Haru felt nervous. She wanted this to happen to badly but now that it was the case, she was hesitating. But she knew she had to for the sake of their relationship.

"Tokaku-san...why do you love me?"

"I... you're like the sun in my life. Before meeting you, everything felt pale, emotionless, and devoid to me- like a world in monochrome. You put colours in my life, and you brought me light. You're the first person who ever wanted to be my friend, who accepted me for who I was and didn't judge me because of my family name. You're the kindest and sweetest person I know. There's nothing I couldn't love about you... and I can't believe someone as wonderful as you is a part of my life."

Haru blushed heavily. Her heart was beating so fast that she was afraid it might come out from her chest, who was almost burning right now. It felt so pleasant. She could almost cry so much she was happy. She couldn't help but smile brightly as she grabbed Tokaku's hands and looked at her in the eyes.

"I love you too, Tokaku!"

It was Tokaku's turn to blush.

"You...what?"

"I feel the same way as you! You never fail to be completely amazing! It doesn't matter what other people think- I know you're a beautiful, compassionate person. You're always there for me when I need you, protecting me and showing me your love in your ways. I was so happy when you told me you really wanted to be friends with me, and... I've thought for a bit now that the way I feel towards you is ... different than my other friends. You're so special to me, and when I am with you, it's like I have this warm feeling in my chest! It makes me so happy! I want to be with you Tokaku, and I'm always happiest whenever you're by my side! So... Tokaku... I l-love you!"

Tokaku's face was all red now. Haru found it adorable. The blue haired girl could be really cute sometimes. It made Haru blushed even more as she remembered about the ball.

"Tokaku, about the ball...would you like to go with me?"

Tokaku didn't seem to be expecting that. She gazed at Haru, surprised, yet not shocked. A nervous smile then appeared on her lips.

"Sure," Tokaku replied.

Haru smiled too and they hugged, both their heart racing like crazy, so much that they could feel each others' heartbeat while hugging, and they stayed like that for a while. They eventually broke the hug and stared at each other in the eyes, before holding hands.

"Let's go back to our dorm," Haru said.

They left the classroom, still holding hands, heading for the Gryffindor dormitory, all flushed about their mutual declaration of love.

* * *

 **And it's the return of Reiko-sensei! I'm sure all the readers of the original B &B are glad to see her again xD**

 **Finally, TokaHaru has sailed! What will happen to them next? You'll see in next chapter! Seeya next week ^^**

 **ps: been a while since I haven't mentioned the successor and prophecy, I hope you haven't forgotten about it.**


	33. Chapter 33

**Tisar: I'm so happy to see you again! I hope you're doing okay. I missed your review so much. So no tumblr or discord. Any other social media? Sorry for being persistent, I just really want to chat with you. An account here perhaps? Again, I'm glad to see you again, I really love your reviews!**

* * *

Haru was looking at herself in the mirror. She was wearing a cute yet elegant dress with light colour. When she chose it, she made sure it would cover her scar. Today was the ball. Haru was excited about it. She really looked forward it, it seemed to be a fun activity. She never went to a ball before so she was also kind of nervous. And it was also a special occasion for her. Her first date with her recent girlfriend. She and Tokaku were officially a couple since almost a week. Just thinking about that made Haru blushed. She was so happy about this. She loved Tokaku so much and she was glad they managed to speak about their feelings together. Everything ended for the best for them.

"Haru, are you ready?"

Just hearing her girlfriend call her given name made Haru's heart race. She turned back to face her. Tokaku was wearing a black and blue robe, pretty simple. Haru kind of wanted her to wear a dress too, but it was Tokaku's choice. What mattered was that she was wearing something she was comfortable in. And the robe did suit her.

"Yes, I am. What do you think of the dress, Tokaku?"

As an answer, the blue haired girl simply blushed and looked away. Haru smiled, happy to see Tokaku liked the dress. The latter than extend her hand with a shy smile.

"Let's go now, Haru."

Haru accepted her hand and grabbed it, smiling cheerfully, hyped for going to the ball with Tokaku.

"Yeah!"

* * *

Tokaku and Haru arrived hand in hand in the ballroom. The room was decorated for the occasion in a classy yet sober theme. The main decoration was with the Gryffindor colours, since the winner of Class Black was a Gryffindor. Everyone was dressed for the occasion. Witches were wearing dresses, wizards robes, with some exception. Haru spotted Isuke and Haruki together. Isuke was wearing a revealing purple dress while Haruki it was a fashionable red robe. Haru remembered that the two of them were a couple.

She walked around, still holding hands with Tokaku, until someone stopped them.

"Ichinose-san, I see that you managed to ask Azuma-san," Suzu said with a sly smile.

Haru blushed a little. Suzu was wearing pink kimono with floral motifs. Kouko was next to her, wearing a prude and professional-looking blue dress.

"Hi, Kaminaga-san," Haru said with a soft smile.

"Hello, Ichinose, Azuma," Kouko replied stoically.

The Head Prefect didn't look really in the mood. Haru wondered how Suzu managed to convince her to come. It seemed that they went together, so Haru was kind of glad. She wished them the best.

Looking around, Haru spotted Chitaru and Hitsugi together. The taller girl was wearing a simple black robe, while the shorter one was wearing a cute and childish dress. They looked kind of shy together, blushing and glancing at each other. Haru wasn't sure if she should go talk to them or leave them alone.

"So Hitsugi-chan and Namatame-san came together," Haru said.

"Didn't you know the news? They are dating now ~"

Haru turned back, to discover Nio who was showing her usual cat-like smile. She was wearing a yellow and puffy yellow dress with glitters on it.

"I didn't know trash were allowed to come to the ball," Tokaku replied, deadpan.

"Tokaku!" Haru reprimanded, before turning to Nio. "Is that true? They are dating now?"

"I witnessed it myself! Hitsugi confessed her love and they even shared a kiss! How gros- great!" Nio exclaimed.

"Hashiri, this is their private life. You shouldn't be talking about this," Kouko replied.

"Roger! Then, what about Haru-chan and Tokaku-san? I heard you two were a couple ~"

Haru blushed immediately, while Tokaku looked annoyed.

"Don't stick your nose into our business," the blue haired girl replied.

"Oh, but is it true?" Suzu asked with an intrigued smile.

"Well… yeah…," Haru managed to reply, embarrassed.

Surprised looked were directed at the door. Haru turned back to see what it was. There was Otoya who arrived, with a really pretty girl. Otoya was wearing a rather revealing black dress with spider web motif. The girl with her had long brown slightly wavy hair, brown eyes, and was wearing a simple yet cute orange dress. They walked towards them and more they approached, more Haru realized that she knew that girl.

"Shiena… chan?" Haru called.

The brown haired girl stopped and looked at Haru with confusion.

"Who else would you want me to be?" Shiena asked.

Haru remained so surprised. Shiena looked so different right now. Without her fluffy hair and glasses, and some makeup, she looked like a different person, and the dress contributed to that.

"Kenmochi-san, I nearly didn't recognize you. What did you do to your hair?" Suzu asked, interested.

"It's all my work," Otoya replied proudly. "I straightened up her hair and did her makeup, as well as help her choosing a dress."

"It's beautiful, you're really talented, Otoya-san! And your dress is beautiful too," Haru said.

"Thanks, yours is really cute, Haru-chi," Otoya replied.

"So you and Kenmochi-san are together for the ball. So that's what you wanted to ask her the other day. Interesting," Suzu commented.

"Hehe, yep! Ah, by the way, nice kimono!" Otoya exclaimed.

"Thank you, though I'm the only one wearing one so I feel kind of alone."

"It's original, me I only wear a dress because Takechi insisted," Shiena replied.

"But you're so pretty in a dress Shiena-chan ~" Otoya replied, which made the brunette blushed.

"Suzu-san, I think your kimono suits you," Haru said. "And your dress too, Kaminaga-san."

"Well, thank you, Ichinose-san. Your dress is pretty too, and you look fine too, Azuma-san."

"If you say so," Tokaku simply replied.

Admirative gazes now looked at the entrance. Sumireko had just arrived with Mahiru. Without much surprised, Sumireko was wearing an elegant and fancy dress. Mahiru's one was more discreet and simple, red, but still cute. Sumireko looked confident, like she owned the whole ball, while Mahiru was shy as usual, almost hiding behind her partner. They approached them and Tokaku looked tensed.

"Hello, Ichinose-san. You look pretty," Sumireko complimented.

"Thanks, you look gorgeous," Haru replied, admirative. "And Mahiru-chan, you are adorable."

"T-Thanks," the silver haired girl replied shyly.

"Hehe, would both look delicious in your own way," Otoya said with a grin.

"Takechi-san, could you refrain yourself from saying inappropriate comments? And you are going to make Kenmochi-san jealous, who by the way, looks really pretty," Sumireko replied with a smile.

"I'm not jealous and...thanks," Shiena replied, unsure.

Sumireko then turned towards Tokaku with a smile that seemed kind of cold.

"You should look more happy, Azuma-san. After all, this ball is for you. You are the winner of Class Black, you defeated me after all," Sumireko commented.

Tokaku clenched her fist, but Haru immediately grabbed her hand to calm her.

"You… if you try anything against Haru…"

"It's okay Tokaku, she won't."

"Have you not read the news? I was under the Imperius Curse during the fifth task," Sumireko replied calmly. "And I should thank you. Without you, I may have committed something I would have deeply regret, so thank you, Azuma-san."

Sumireko seemed sincere. Tokaku replied nothing to this, but she seemed to have cool down. Passing near them was one of the Kagami cousins, with a boy.

"Ah, hi, um...Lucy-san?" Haru said.

Kagami stopped and looked at Haru, with a rather stoic expression.

"Lucy? I'm Rachel."

"Oh, sorry! It's just that… you look pretty similar," Haru apologies.

"Hm, I got that all the time. It's fine. Lucy didn't feel well so she stayed at her dorm," Kagami replied, before she turned back to Tokaku. "I heard that under strange circumstances, you are the winner of Class Black. I wanted to congratulate you on your victory and for our House victory too."

"Yeah, sure… thanks," Tokaku replied, looking suspicious.

"Now, if you excuse me, I'll go with my partner," Kagami said as she walked away with the boy.

"Wow, the cousins really look like twins despite the age differences, I was sure it was Lucy," Haru said.

"Um… yeah…. " Tokaku simply replied.

Haru continued to discuss with her friends while Tokaku remained mainly silent, enjoying her first experience at a ball.

* * *

The ball continued without any issues, people seemed to enjoy themselves. There was a good mood filling the room. Haru was liking this experience, her first ball. And with her first girlfriend. And hopefully, her only one. Being able to wear a nice dress, spending time with her friends, being with Tokaku, everything was simply great. Everyone looked so beautiful and happy, it was pleasant to see.

Haru and Tokaku were discussing with some fellow Quidditch players, and Haru noticed Sumireko and Mahiru walking near them, fast.

"Hanabusa-san, Mahiru-chan, is something wrong?" Haru asked.

"Oh, no need to worry. Mahiru-san is just feeling… tried. Since it is almost the night," Sumireko explained.

"Oh, sure, it was nice to have you for the time you stayed," Haru replied.

"I find it enjoyable too. Now if you excuse me, we will leave now. Enjoy the rest of the ball," Sumireko said as she walked away, holding Mahiru's hand.

Haru suddenly understood why they had to left. The sun was about to go down, which meant… Shinya will be there soon. Banba being part werewolf was supposed to be a secret. Tokaku looked at them leaving, suspicious.

"She lied," Tokaku told Haru.

"Ah, perhaps… who knows? ahah," Haru replied nervously.

"Hm, if you say so…"

Tokaku seemed to be suspecting her, but Haru couldn't tell her. She made a promise to keep this secret for herself. But she felt bad, feeling like she was lying to Tokaku, her girlfriend. What a dilemma…

"Attention everyone! This will be the time for the dance!" Mizorogi declared. "The winner and their partner will start the dance. So Azuma-san, Ichinose-san, you can go."

Every gaze was now directed to the new couple. Haru felt embarrassed by this attention, and it seemed to be the case for Tokaku too. The two of them went to the center of the room, in the dancing area. They looked at each other awkwardly like they didn't know what to do.

"I… I don't know how to dance," Tokaku said shyly.

"I don't really know either but… I think I can manage," Haru replied as she took Tokaku's hand and put her other hand on her waist. "Follow my lead."

They both started to dance, Haru leading while Tokaku was following her steps as the music was starting to play. Everyone was looking at them and Haru felt nervous, but she managed to dance anyway. She was actually happy to be able to share this moment with the girl she loved. It felt so intimate, romantic, and it was making her heart race. The warm feeling in her chest was back too.

After a certain time, the others joined the dance. Still dancing, Haru looked around to see how her friends were going. Chitaru and Hitsugi were dancing softly together, and surprisingly it seemed to be the smaller one who was leading. Isuke and Haruki seemed more like they were fighting than dancing, like they both wanted to be the lead, Kouko's movements looked robotic when she was dancing with Suzu, the latter trying her best to adapt to her partner's movements, and Otoya was dancing with a high rhythm, Shiena barely being able to keep up with her, until Otoya suddenly slow down.

The teachers were dancing too. A shy Mizorogi was dancing with Kaiba who was grinning and leading, Reiko invited Mako to dance, Rudy was dancing with Mayna, and Kisaki… was dancing with a student. A first-year boy. And she was leading it a really charming way that was making his classmates laughed yet looking envious. The other adults were looking at Kisaki with suspicion. Abigail eventually intervened.

"Excuse me, Kisaki-san, but perhaps you should dance with someone… closer to your age?" Abigail said with a smile.

"Hm? If you think so, then how about we dance together?" Kisaki proposed, releasing the student.

"With pleasure."

Kisaki and Abigail both started to dance. Haru noticed Kagami, who was dancing in a rather seductive way with her partner. It felt weird to see the Quidditch captain acting this way. But Haru was too focus on Tokaku to really think about it. She got closer from her, wanting to feel her as they continued to dance. But then, Haru felt something uncomfortable. It took her a moment to realize what it was and recoiled from Tokaku.

"Sorry, I have to go to the bathroom," Haru said.

"Oh, sure. I'll wait for you here."

Haru felt bad for breaking the dance, but she really had to go. So she apologised on more time before leaving the ballroom, wanting to do that quickly so she could be back in Tokaku's arms.

* * *

As Haru left the bathroom, she heard some noises coming from the class next to it. Curious, she decided to go take a peak. She approached the classroom, which the door was half closed, and looked in the opening.

Sumireko and Banba were aggressively making out in the room. Sumireko was currently lying on a desk with Banba on top of her, kissing fiercely. Banba's dress was open while her hands went under Sumireko's clothing, still kissing with such passion.

Haru immediately recoiled and walked away. She witnessed something she shouldn't have. Haru was red as a tomato. Well at least it confirmed her doubt, there was definitely something going on between Sumireko and Banba.

"Takechi… why did you bring me here?"

Instinctively, Haru hid behind a wall, not wanting to interrupt what was going on. She saw Shiena, who was with Otoya in the corridor. The taller girl approached her partner with a seductive way, putting her hands on her shoulders.

"I love you, Shiena-chan," Otoya declared before kissing her.

The kiss lasted for a moment, before Shiena suddenly pushed Otoya away.

"T-Takechi!? I… I…"

That's all what Shiena managed to say before running away. Otoya looked like she was about to go after her, before changing her mind and going back to the ballroom.

Decidedly, Haru kept running into… private stuff. She wondered if everything will be fine for Shiena. She wanted to go see her, but before she could, someone suddenly grabbed her by behind.

"Haru!"

She immediately recognized the voice as she turned back.

"Tokaku! I thought you were waiting for me in the ballroom."

"I was, but you were taking for so long, I was worried… and people kept coming talking to me."

Tokaku seemed so nervous right now. Haru understood why and smiled softly as she gently took her hand.

"Tokaku, people have started to warm up to you. After all, they elected you as champion. They like you, so it's normal that they are talking to you. They want to be your friends."

"Friends? I don't need that. I only need you."

"Aww, Tokaku… Even if I appreciate the thought, you shouldn't close yourself to others. They could bring you so much. I'm sure you already view Namatame-san as your friend, right?"

"Well… I suppose. I do appreciate Namatame, she is… a decent person. But I don't know about the others."

"Give it time, I'm sure you'll be able to make friends. You're such an amazing person, and people are starting to see it."

"... you're far more amazing than me, Haru."

Haru blushed a little bit at this compliment.

"But you're a way better student than me!" Haru argued.

"Still, you're the one who made us win most of our matches, you're so nice and optimistic, everyone would want to be your friends."

"But you're nice too in your own way! You're so cool, so it's not surprising if people want to be your friends too!"

They both ended up blushing. This argument had no end. Haru then remembered what she just witnessed. People kissing. She realized that she never kissed Tokaku before. She slowly approached her, wrapping her arms around her and looking at her in the eyes.

"Tokaku… can we kiss?" Haru suddenly asked.

The blue haired's face was now red as a tomato.

"W-What? Where… where did that come from!?" Tokaku exclaimed.

"Well, we're a couple now, so I thought… we should kiss. But if you don't want to it's fine, no need to rush thing… ?"

Haru stopped talking when Tokaku put her hands on her shoulders, dangerously approaching her face from hers, more specifically, her lips. But before they touch, she froze.

"I… I want to… but… I can't…" Tokaku mumbled, embarrassed.

Haru found Tokaku so adorable right now. So… kissable. Her lips looked so soft, she wanted to touch them so badly. Listening to her impulsion, Haru suddenly kissed her. Tokaku did nothing to stop her and they share a tender kiss, before they broke it. They looked at each other shyly, heavily blushing.

"Did you like it?" Haru asked, nervous.

"Y-Yes, it was… great. But… maybe we should go back to the ballroom."

"We could, or… we could stay here and kiss again?"

Tokaku remained quiet for a moment and then sighed, before smiling softly.

"We could," she simply replied.

And they kissed again.


	34. Chapter 34

**Tisar: Oh I see. Then I'm glad you like my works enough to step out of your bubble! I really enjoy your reviews ^^**

* * *

"So… how was the ball for you? You both left with your partner for a moment," Suzu asked with a sly smile, curious.

Both Haru and Shiena blushed. The three of them were outside for the break, sitting on a bench. It was the day right after the ball.

"I… I just went to the bathroom, and since I was taken long… Tokaku came to join me. And then we… we… kissed."

The brunette looked surprised by this revelation while Suzu was smiling with amusement.

"Well, looks like things are working for the best between you two. I'm glad and happy for you," Suzu replied. "What about you Kenmochi-san? Anything happened between you and Takechi-san?"

Shiena's cheeks were as red as cherries, and she looked away.

"... no comment," she simply replied.

Despite how intrigued she looked, Suzu didn't insist. Haru already knew what happened but by respect for Shiena, she kept it for herself.

"What about you Suzu-san? Did something happen between you and Kaminaga-san?" Haru asked.

The golden eyed girl sighed and smiled weakly.

"Unfortunately, not really. Kouko-chan didn't really seem to have enjoyed the ball. But at least she came. And she seems interested in continuing our study meetings eventually, so there's that. But we didn't talk about my confession yet, and I don't want to bother her with that. She already went through a lot."

"She was really close of Irena-sensei uh… that's sad. I hope she'll be okay," Shiena replied.

Thinking of Irena made Haru sad. Her death was a tragic event. She died for their sake, in her last moment she did her best to protect everyone. Haru hoped too that Kouko would be able to find joy in her life after this, perhaps with Suzu.

Speaking of those two reminded Haru of she and Tokaku. They had spent a wonderful moment together at the ball. Well, more precisely, outside the ballroom. She could never forget the first kiss they shared, as well as the others that followed. So soft yet passionate. It made her heart raced just thinking about it. She couldn't wait to spend more meaningful moments with her girlfriend.

"Remember during the ball how Kisaki-sensei danced with that first-year? It looked so… intimate. It was totally inappropriate from an adult to dance like that with a student. What if… she's into that?" Shiena suddenly said.

"Well, I must admit that it wasn't appropriate of her, but to accuse her of such a thing… you really have something against her uh," Suzu replied.

"She's suspicious! I don't trust her. There's something wrong with her, I can feel it," Shiena added.

"She definitely has a bad smell."

Haru blushed when she heard that voice. Tokaku was near them, looking thoughtful. Shiena looked taken by surprise, before continuing.

"What do you mean by that?" she asked.

"There is without a doubt something odd with her. But I don't know if she's truly a bad person. But she's probably not good," Tokaku explained.

So even Tokaku was wary of Kisaki. Haru began to wonder if there was really something going on with that teacher. It was true that the way she danced with that student was weird. But was she really up to something bad? Was she really an Eight Legs? Haru didn't know, but she began to have doubts.

"Oh, how did your history exam go?" Suzu suddenly asked.

"I think I did good, I'm usually fine in that class," Haru replied.

"Ah, I'm not really confident. I forgot about those two ancient clans, what were their names again?" Shiena commented.

"Bachi and Hiari. The first one was composed mainly of half-blood while the other was proud of their pure blood. According to legends, members of those clans as a special ability that allowed them to communicate with each other with their pheromones, like bees or ants, or even control others," Suzu explained.

"Apparently they were both controlling the world from behind but they fight each other, and the Bachi clan won. To keep their blood pure, the Hiari went as far as committing incest, and years of inbreeding made their power weaker and made them more unstable and violent," Tokaku added.

"Ah… I think that those two clans are considered as extinct now since no descendants are known," Haru said.

"I see… Now I remember. Can't believe I forgot about that. Good thing they are extinct, they seem dangerous. Especially the Hiari clan," Shiena replied.

Suddenly, two third-years Hufflepuff passed near them and Haru heard part of their conversation.

"Sato-kun didn't come to class today. I wonder if he's sick."

"He seems fine yesterday at the ball though, maybe he just skipped class? Though he's not the type to do that."

The two students were now too far for Haru to hear them, but what she caught made her curious.

"Who's Sato-san?" Haru asked.

"He's a third-year in my house," Shiena replied. "So he wasn't there in class… I wonder why."

"If I remember correctly, he was Kagami-san's partner at the ball," Suzu added.

"Kagami uh… I see," Tokaku said with suspicion.

The bell rang, announcing the end of the break. The trio said goodbye before going in different directions to their respective classes. Haru and Tokaku went together and Haru softly grabbed her girlfriend's hand, happily walking with her to her next class.

* * *

"I heard about you and Tokaku-chan. Congratulation, I wish you the best," Mako said with a sincere smile.

Haru was in Mako's office after class. She had things she wanted to discuss with her teacher, things that were bothering her for a while now.

"But I have the feeling it isn't why you've come here. What's wrong? You seemed distracted in class today."

"It's… it's about… Kisaki-sensei," Haru began to say.

"Hm? What do you mean…" Mako began to say, before looking worried. "Did she do something weird to you?"

"Eh? No! What do you mean by that?"

Mako signed with relief.

"Nothing, I just wanted to be sure… So, what about her?"

Haru hesitated to continue. It was something serious she was about to say, and she was afraid it could be damaging for Kisaki, especially if she was innocent. But she had too many doubts, she needed to have another opinion on the matter.

"I heard something… about Kisaki-sensei. That she used to be called… Shirogane Kisaki. And that she was… accused of murdering her parents. She even went to Azkaban for years. Is that true?"

Mako seemed surprised, like she wasn't expecting Haru to tell her that.

"How… how do you know about that?" the teacher asked.

Haru froze for a moment. She couldn't tell her that it was Abigail who told her, she didn't want her to get into trouble for revealing that. She had to find an excuse, even though she hated to lie.

"I… heard two students talking about this," Haru pretended.

"I see… I didn't think it would become a rumour. But yes, it's true. But she had been proven innocent so you have nothing to worry about."

"But… it was her wand who caused the explosion who killed her parents, right? How could she had been proven innocent?"

"According to some witnessed she was somewhere else when the house exploded. She couldn't have been the one who cast the spell. Someone must have stolen her wand to frame her."

"Who would have wanted to frame her?"

"That, we don't know yet. All we know is that Kisaki-san is innocent."

Haru was kind of relief. So Kisaki wasn't a murderer. But Shiena was really suspicious of her, and so was Tokaku, so Haru continued to have some doubt.

"So you think… Kisaki-sensei isn't a bad person?" Haru asked.

"Hm, well, to be frank, I don't think she's a good person, but I don't think she's a bad person either. I wouldn't fear her, but I wouldn't trust her either."

So even Mako was doubtful of Kisaki. So maybe there was really a reason to be wary of her after all. But still, Mako didn't think she was a bad person, so at least there was that. And she was innocent of any crime, so there was no reason to suspect Kisaki of anything.

"I believe in you, Azuma-sensei. I'll trust your judgement."

"Anyway, on a brighter note, how is it going with Tokaku-chan?"

"Oh, it's going fine! I… I really love her, and I enjoy every time I spend with her."

Mako smiled happily at this statement.

"I'm glad. Tokaku-chan is my precious niece, and I'm happy she's with someone as kind and sweet as you. I know you'll be good to her. So please, take care of her. She needs people like you in her life."

Haru felt move by those words. To know that Tokaku's aunt was approving their relationship and counting on her made her felt so glad. She wanted to be worthy of Mako's trust in her.

"Don't worry, I will!" Haru exclaimed.

"I'm glad to hear that. Well then, you may return to class. And don't worry about Kisaki-san, I'll keep an eye on her."

Haru thanked Mako for her advice and left her office, relieved that she managed to clear her doubt about Kisaki with her, and more confident about her relationship with Tokaku.

* * *

A scream of terror could be heard. Haru was at the library when she heard it, studying with Tokaku. They both look at each other for a moment before heading for the scream, running. Multiple other students did the same. They ran through the corridor until they reached the source of the scream. It was a Ravenclaw student, seemingly in first-years, who screamed. She was looking at something with fright in her eyes. Haru was really worried about what she could have seen to put her in such a state.

Haru looked at were the frightened student was looking. It was a closet. The door was slightly opened. Each student who went to look at what was inside let out a scream too. Haru was really afraid at what was inside. Cautiously she approached the closet, followed by Tokaku, and she looked inside.

Inside the closet was a person. A student wearing the Hufflepuff uniform. He was sitting, pressed against the wall, his eyes wide open. Haru recognized him. It was Sato. It took her a moment to realize why people were screaming. On his belly, there was a bloody hole. Tokaku suddenly made her recoiled so she wouldn't see the corpse.

"Don't look, Haru!"

Even if Tokaku's intention was to protect her, it was too late. Haru already saw. Sato was dead. But instead of screaming, Haru froze. It wasn't the first time she saw a corpse and it reminded her bad memories. Why was he dead? Judging by his wound, he had been… murdered. But why and by who?

"Everyone, what's going… ?" Mizorogi began to say as he approached the closet, before letting out a scream. "What is that!?"

The teacher looked like he was about to panic, before he regained his composure.

"Everyone, go back to your dormitory. I'll take care of this," Mizorogi said in a serious voice that no one was used to hear coming from him.

Some of the students walked away, but some stayed there, too in shock to react. Then, a Hufflepuff student suddenly pointed Kagami.

"It's her! She was with Sato-kun yesterday, and they left the ballroom together! She's the one who killed him!" she accused.

Kagami looked surprised by this accusation.

"What…? But I wasn't even…" she began to protest.

"Kagami-san, is that true? You were with the victim yesterday?" Mizorogi asked.

"I… no…"

"What were you doing yesterday?"

"I… I don't remember."

Mizorogi looked doubtful, before he looked at the other students.

"I said go back to your dormitory! Kagami-san, you'll stay with me. You'll have to explain yourself to the aurors."

The remaining students obeyed and headed for their respective dormitory. Haru followed Tokaku towards the Gryffindor dormitory, not without glancing one last time at Mizorogi and Kagami. Why this incident had to happen? The ball went well, the day started well, so why? And was Kagami really the culprit? Why would she have done that? She didn't strike Haru as a murderer. And she seemed so surprised by the accusation.

It was with those questions and doubts that Haru arrived at her dormitory, feeling sad about the boy who died and unsure about what truly happened.

* * *

Inside of a manor, Kisaki was surrounded by individuals wearing dark blue robes with hoods. She was smiling arrogantly, confident about this accounter.

"You seem sincere when you say you want to join us. You gave us important information about Hogwarts High and even infiltrated the school as a teacher. But why should we accept you in our group?" one of the hooded individuals said.

"Well as you said, I successfully infiltrated the school. Despite my past, they hired me. It's not the first time I tricked people. After all, I murdered my own parents and managed to be judged innocent despite all the proofs against me. I would be a great addition to your group. And I'm from a powerful and ancient family of pure-blood wizards…"

"We don't care about blood status. There was a time we were using it to gain followers, but not anymore. That kind of mentality is for the Eight Legs. But we are the Blue Akuma, partisans of the Dark Arts."

"You should know that my family was one of the most prominent when it comes to dark magic. We could almost say that they were the darkest wizards the world had ever known, and I'm their successor. It would be a waste to not have me in your group. I could bring you so much."

The Blue Akuma glanced at each other, whispered for a moment, before turning back to Kisaki.

"Very well. We shall accept you in our group. And as a new member, we have a mission to entrust you."

One of the hooded people handed her a picture. Kisaki took it and examined it. It was the picture of a young girl, one of her students.

"We need you to keep an eye on that girl. She's a descendant of the Bachi clan. We haven't decided yet if she can be useful or not, so be ready to kill her if necessary."

Kisaki lightly brushed the girl's face on the picture with her thumb and a perverted grin appeared on her face.

"She's cute. If you decide that she isn't useful, can I play with her before killing her?" Kisaki asked.

"Do as you want. We aren't interested in your preference, Kisaki Silvers."

"Ah, you can call me by my real name."

"Very well, Shirogane Kisaki."

"No, not the muggle name I use to wear before killing my parents, my _real_ name. I'm Hiari Kisaki," she declared, before looking back at the picture with lustful fondness. "I hope we'll be able to have a lot of fun together, Ichinose Haru-chan."


	35. Chapter 35

**Ger0nim0: Kisaki the Kreep. I like that.**

 **Tisar: Ye, Kisaki is a baddy. But I like her, she's one of my fav ocs. And yeah, a lot of groups, tho the hiari, bachi and higanbana are technically inactive. Oh, and you missed Kouko's group and Datura. So yeah, a lot of groups xD.**

* * *

The school atmosphere had been really low these days. It wasn't surprising. A student had been murdered. Haru had still a hard time dealing with this. Everything was doing for the best until this tragic incident happened.

"Haru, are you okay?"

Tokaku joined her on the couch in the Gryffindor dormitory's living room. Haru sighed.

"To be frank… not really. Everything was going well, we had this nice ball, and we… kiss, but then, Sato-san got killed and Kagami-san arrested. Is she really the culprit? I never thought she could actually commit murder. Why would she have done that? She seemed to have enjoyed her time spent with him at the ball, so why... "

Haru felt Tokaku's hands on hers. She was appeased by this sudden contact with her girlfriend, but she was still tormented by the recent events.

"I don't think Kagami-san is the killer. There is something odd in this, I'm sure of it. But you don't have to torment yourself over it. It's not your fault in any way. What happened to that guy is sad, but you can't let it make you down."

"I know, but… someone died. Murdered. It's not something I can let it go easily. This boy… he had a family, friends, and they must all mourn him. I know how it feels… to lost someone close. So I can't help but think about those who lost him. And it's making me sad."

Tokaku suddenly got closer and much to Haru's surprised, hugged her.

"Don't worry, Haru. I'm here with you. And I'll protect you. Because I love you."

Haru felt comforted by those words and hugged her girlfriend back.

"Thanks, Tokaku. I love you too. I don't know what I would do if something happens to you."

"Don't worry, I know how to protect myself. You don't have to be worried for me."

They continued to hug for a while, Haru desperately needing comfort, until someone suddenly approached them.

"Um, excuse me for interrupting you, but there is something I need to tell you," Chitaru said.

The two lovers broke the hug and looked at their classmate, a little bit embarrassed.

"Y-Yes, what it is, Namatame-san?" Haru asked.

"I wanted to tell you, since Kagami-san… has been arrested, Azuma-sensei named me temporarily captain of the Quidditch team," Chitaru explained.

"I see…. well I think you're fitting for the role, so I'm fine with it," Tokaku replied.

"I'm too! But… I hope Kagami-san will be able to come back," Haru said.

"Kagami… I don't know what to think about her. There are a lot of proofs against her, but at the same time, I can't picture her as a murderer," Chitaru said.

Thinking about Kagami made Haru felt down again. She really hoped she wasn't the culprit.

"I wonder how Lucy-san feels about that. Kagami is her cousin after all," Haru said.

"The youngest Kagami… She has an unpleasant smell," Tokaku said.

"What do you mean-" Chitaru began to say, before being interrupted by the bell.

The break was over. The Gryffindor students left the dormitory, heading for their next classes as Haru continued to have doubts regarding Kagami.

* * *

The days and eventually the weeks passed and Kagami didn't come back to school. She had been judged guilty of murdering Sato and sent to Azkaban. People talked about for a while, but it eventually stopped. But Haru wasn't ready to move on. She couldn't believe Kagami was a murderer. But everyone else seemed to have accepted it has the truth. Haru wanted to have faith in the previous Quidditch captain, but it seemed that she was really the culprit. There was nothing Haru couldn't do except accept it and move on. She realized that life wasn't over. She still had friends that care for her, and a girlfriend she loved. She felt like she neglected Tokaku these days and felt bad about it. She promised Mako she would take care of Tokaku after all. She had to let it go and enjoy what she had in her life. This was Haru's resolution.

"I'm tired of you. Acting too prideful and arrogant like you're a pure-blood. What someone like you is doing in Slytherin?"

This sounded like trouble. Haru headed for the voice and saw Isuke and Tanaka, surrounded by many students. Haru spotted Shiena and Suzu in the crowd and approached them.

"Shiena-chan, Suzu-san, what's going on?"

"Ichinose. Tanaka decided to target Inukai," Shiena replied.

Haru looked at them. Tanaka's eyes look full of contempt and she was smiling meanly, while Isuke simply looked annoyed.

"Only pathetic people rely on blood to have self-worth. The Sorting hat decided that I was meant to be a Slytherin, regardless of your worthless opinion," Isuke replied.

"You're just lucky to have been adopted by a pure-blood wizard. Someone like you doesn't deserve to wear a prestigious name like Inukai. I refuse to call you that. Instead, I'll just call you… Isuke the mudblood. Yeah, it suits you."

This time, Isuke looked more than annoyed. She was pissed. She quickly raised her wand and pointed it at Tanaka.

"Expelliarmus!" Isuke shouted.

The spell hit Tanaka directly, who was sent flying through the corridor before landing violently on the floor. But Isuke didn't look like she was over. She walked quickly towards Tanaka, and raised her wand again. But before she could cast another spell, someone suddenly blocked her way.

"That's enough, Inukai! Using magic outside class, especially offensive magic, is forbidden!" Kouko exclaimed.

"Tss, she asked for it," Isuke replied.

"My my, let me handle the problem Kaminaga-san, this is my house after all," Sumireko suddenly said calmly.

"I'm the Head Prefect, I have authority over all the houses," Kouko replied.

"Very well, so what do you propose?" the Slytherin prefect asked.

"Detention for Inukai."

"What about Tanaka-san? She was bullying her."

"I don't need your protection! Just give me detention already and move on," Isuke intervened.

"If you insist. I will not intervene anymore," Sumireko said.

And she walked away, leaving Kouko to deal with the issues. Haru wondered if it had offended her. Sumireko didn't seem mad though.

Haru eventually left the area with Shiena and Suzu and went to the schoolyard.

"Tanaka is really a bully, even going after her own house. Even Takechi and Sasoriza doesn't hang out with her anymore," Shiena said.

"But at least Inukai-san knows how to defend herself, even if it cost her a detention," Suzu added.

"Speaking of her… she really is a muggle-born? That surprises me, since she's in Slytherin… aren't one of their value is their pride in their blood?" Shiena asked.

"In their lineage, yes. Not necessarily in their blood. Inukai is proud of her parents and her family, even though they aren't blood-related, and she's proud to wear their name," Suzu explained.

"I see… this is interesting," Shiena replied, thoughtful.

They went near a tree and sat on the grass under it. Haru was still a little bit on edge after what happened between Isuke and Tanaka, but she had calmed down, Being with her friends was appeasing.

"The successor…," Shiena suddenly said.

Both Haru and Suzu looked at each other and sighed, used to Shiena's antic.

"What if… it was Kaminaga?"

"Why would Kouko-chan be the successor?" Suzu asked.

Haru noticed a change of tone in the golden eyed girl. She didn't sound mad, but mainly a little bit annoyed. Shiena seemed to have noticed too and looked a little bit worried.

"Well, I mean… I read in the Higanbana treehouse that she's linked to that family, and one of them was a dark wizard. So she could be the successor of a dark wizard," Shiena explained nervously.

"Hm, if I remember well, Takechi-san too, is linked to that family," Suzu replied.

"Well… I know that… that's why I'm keeping an eye on her."

"Oh really? I thought it was because you enjoy your study meetings with her," Suzu said, teasing.

"I… I don't! It's just that… academically speaking she's a good student, and she's older so she can help me with my work, that's it! I don't like her or anything…"

"I never said you like her though," Suzu added with an amused smile.

"I… urgh, whatever! I'm not even having study meetings with Takechi anymore anyway…In fact, I'm avoiding her since the ball."

"Uh? Why's that?" Suzu asked.

Shiena suddenly blushed and Haru understood why. She remembered what happened between those two during the ball.

"Takechi… kissed me. And told me she loves me. And… I don't know how to feel about it. I don't know how to face her after she confessed," Shiena admitted.

Suzu didn't look much surprised by this revelation, like she was expecting it.

"How do you feel about Takechi-san?" Suzu asked.

"I… I don't know. I used to hate her because she was a bully, but… she changed, I think. But I'm not sure. I don't hate her anymore, but I don't think I love her either. I'm… really not sure."

"Shiena-chan, it's okay. You don't have to figure it out now. Love can be… tricky. You can take all the time you need to think about it. I'm sure that if you explain it to Otoya-san, she'll understand. You can still hang out with her despite that, it could even help you understand your feelings for her," Haru said.

"Ichinose-san is right. I told Kouko-chan how I felt and we're still hanging out, even though she didn't give me her reply. And I'll let her all the time she needs to tell me how she feels about me. Because I love her. And if Takechi-san really loves you, she'll do the same. So there's no need in avoiding her, you should just tell her how you feel right now," Suzu added.

The brunette looked like she was thinking about it, before sighing.

"You're right, both of you. I'm being childish right now. It's not really fair for Takechi, even though it wasn't really fair of her to kiss me without my consent. But still, I should be more mature and talk to her instead of avoiding her. Thanks for your advice."

"No problem!" Haru replied cheerfully.

"Speaking of Takechi-san, she's just there," Suzu said, pointing somewhere. "Want to go talk to her now?"

Shiena looked where Suzu was pointing and shivered when she spotted Takechi, not too far away from them. Shiena took a deep breath, like she was trying to gather her courage.

"I will," she said as she rose up, heading for Otoya.

Haru and Suzu looked at Shiena walking to Otoya. The latter greeted her warmly with a bright smile, looking genuinely happy that she can to talk to her. Shiena looked nervous, shaking a little, as she talked with her. After a while, Otoya simply hugged her, which made the brunette furiously blushed.

"Well, looks like it went well uh," Suzu commented.

"I'm glad for them. They look cute together," Haru said.

The bell rang. It was time to go back to class. Both Haru and Suzu said goodbye before going in separate directions, going to their respective classes.

* * *

"So this is what happened between Shiena-chan and Otoya-san."

Haru and Tokaku were walking together, leaving one of their classes. Haru told her girlfriend about the recent event regarding Shiena.

"I see... I still think Kenmochi would be better off as far away as she could from Takechi."

"You really don't like Otoya-san uh…"

"It's not that I don't like her, I just don't trust her. She stinks."

"You often say that but I'm not sure what you meant. What do you mean by she stinks?"

"People give off a particular scent depending on what kind of person they are, and I'm able to smell it. Takechi and Hashiri particularly stink, while Kenmochi, Shutou and Kaminaga smell normal to me. Namatame and Sagae have a good smell, while Hanabusa and Kirigaya are rather unpleasant. But you… your smell is pleasant and warm, I really like it."

Haru could help but blush. She found Tokaku's explanation kind of weird, but she appreciated the compliment.

Suddenly, they heard a scream not too far away from them. Haru had a bad feeling about this. Her and Tokaku glanced at each other before heading for the scream. They arrived in a corridor with an opened door, belonging...to a closet. Students were gathered near it, looking horrified.

Haru had a terrible feeling of deja vu. She cautiously approached the closet and noticed that Suzu was in front of it, frozen. Worried about her friend she joined her.

"Suzu-san, what's wrong…?"

Haru looked inside the closet and froze too, unable to process what she was witnessing. Inside the closet was Kouko, inert and eyes wide open, with a stain of blood on her.

* * *

 **...**

 **Well... things aren't looking good uh. Sorry, and seeya next time! *run away***


	36. Chapter 36

**Ger0nim0: OMG I FUCKING LAUGH! Good one ^^**

 **Tisar: Yeah, come out of the closet, Kouko! xD**

 **James Birdsong: Thanks buddy! :)**

* * *

"Everyone, I know you must all still be in shock after what happened yesterday, but please remain calm," Mizorogi began to say. "What happened to Kaminaga-san is terrible, but you don't have to worry. An investigation has been started to understand what happened. For your own safety, be sure to always walk in at least a group of two. The culprit will probably target people who are alone so be sure to not be. The teachers will do their best to protect you. Now return to class and leave the adults dealing with this."

The students left the Great Hall, mumbling to each other regarding what happened to Kouko. Haru was still affected by it. It felt like after what happened to Sato, people were getting used to that kind of incident.

As she left with Tokaku, Suzu joined them.

"Ichinose-san, Azuma-san, hi," Suzu told them with not much conviction.

"Oh, hi, Suzu-san," Haru replied, empathizing with what Suzu must feel.

"We still have some time left before next class, so I was thinking we could go see _her_ ," Suzu proposed.

"Oh, yeah, sure. I wanted too. Tokaku?"

"Do as you wish, I'll go with you."

The three of them headed for _her_ , and on their way, they met Shiena.

"Shiena-chan. We're going to see _her_ , want to come with us?" Haru asked.

The brunette jumped and turned back, looking nervous.

"Oh, um, I would love to, but… I have to finish a homework I forgot to do for next class."

"Ah, I understand. Good luck with that," Haru replied.

Shiena staggered a little as she walked away like she was in a hurry. Haru wondered why she looked so nervous. Did something happen? She noticed that both Tokaku and Suzu were looking at Shiena leaving with a thoughtful expression.

They continued their way until they reached the infirmary. They went inside and spotted the person they were looking for, lying on a bed. They went by her side.

"Hi, Kaminaga-san. How are you?" Haru asked.

Kouko rolled to look at them. She had a bandage on her arm.

"I'm fine. Honestly I would leave the infirmary and continue my duty. I'm Head Prefect after all. But the nurse insists for me to stay longer, just in case. But I feel okay, I don't see why I should stay here," Kouko replied.

"But Kouko-chan, you have been injured, and someone cast the paralysis spell on you. You need to rest," Suzu said, concerned.

"This is just a scratch, and that spell is not dangerous. It just paralyzes you. There's no need to worry-"

Suzu suddenly hugged Kouko. She looked so relieved. Haru remembered how panicked Suzu was yesterday when they found Kouko inside of the closet. Kaiba is the first teacher who arrived. He was the one who checked the prefect's vital, and discovered that she was still alive.

"Still, this is strange. Someone paralyzed you, cut you on the arm, and left you in a closet?" Tokaku said.

Suzu broke the hug and Haru noticed that Kouko was slightly blushing.

"I… I don't know why. I'm as much surprise as you," the black haired girl replied.

"Don't you remember who did that to you?" Haru asked.

"No, I don't. All I remember was patrolling in the corridor alone, then I got it by a spell. And then I was stuck in a closet, unable to move and my arm hurt. The culprit must have used a spell to block or erase my memory so I wouldn't remember them."

Suzu started to stroke Kouko's hair, which the latter didn't protect but seemed a little bit embarrassed.

"I'm so glad you're okay, I was so worried. If something had happened to you… I don't know what I would have done. I couldn't be happier to know you're alive," Suzu told her softly.

Kouko blushed again at those words.

"I… I'm fine, no need to be… worried. I'm the Head Prefect, I can't die easily. People need me, so you don't have to worry about me, Shutou."

Haru found this scene heartwarming. She was glad that Kouko was alive and happy to see Suzu so relieved. It was rare to the latter being worried, she was usually so calm. She really loved Kouko deeply and Haru hoped it was the same for Kouko.

The bell suddenly rang, announcing that it was time to go back to class.

"I'll come back to see you after class," Suzu said.

"I'll probably find a way to get out of here before, but thanks anyway," Kouko replied.

"Rest well, take care of yourself," Haru said.

The three of them left the infirmary, heading for their next classes.

* * *

The astronomy class was over. The students took their bag and left the room. When Haru was about to leave, the teacher suddenly called her.

"Ichinose-san, would you mind to stay a little bit?" Kisaki asked.

Haru stopped and turned back to face her teacher.

"Oh, sure. Do you need something, Kisaki-sensei?"

The teacher smiled softly as she approached her, before putting a hand on her shoulder.

"You seem tense these days. Is there something wrong?" Kisaki asked, looking concerned.

Haru was surprised that her teacher noticed. It was true that there days, she felt tense, for a specific reason.

"Well, after what happened to Kaminaga-san, I can't help but be… worried. I'm glad she's fine, but I can't stop thinking about why it happened to her and if it's related… to Sato-san."

Kisaki gave her a compassionate smile, before she suddenly cupped her cheek with her hand.

"Poor you, it must have scared you. But don't worry, the teachers are there to protect you. _I_ can protect you. With me around, nothing bad will happened to you, I promise."

Haru remembered Shiena's suspicion regarding Kisaki. The brunette thought she was an Eight Legs. But Haru doubted it. Even Mako didn't think Kisaki was a bad person, though she didn't think she was a good person either. Still, right now she looked so concerned about her well-being. She had to have at least a good side, right?

"Thank you, Kisaki-sensei. I appreciate your concern."

Kisaki's hand was now on Haru's head, gently petting her hair.

"You're so cute, Ichinose-san. Really an adorable young girl."

"Ah… thanks?"

Haru was starting to feel a little weird. She had an uncomfortable feeling in her chest and her heart was beating fast. Kisaki was still stroking her hair with a smile that seemed… seductive?

"If you want, we could hang out and discuss. During the weekend I could bring you to the muggle world, I know a nice café…"

"Sensei, what are you doing?"

Kisaki suddenly jumped and recoiled from Haru, seeming nervous like she had been witnessed committing a crime. Haru didn't need to look behind her to know who it was, but she turned back regardless.

"Tokaku!" she exclaimed.

"I was wondering why you stayed behind. Sensei, if you don't mind, I'll get back my _girlfriend_."

Haru blushed. It was the first time Tokaku referred to her as her girlfriend. But she wondered why she felt the need to say it now. Kisaki let out a nervous laugh.

"Oh, I see… your girlfriend. Ah, young love, so precious. Take care of each other, okay?" Kisaki said.

"We will!" Haru said cheerfully. "Thanks again, Kisaki-sensei!"

"You're welcome! And if you need someone to talk to, know that I'll always be available."

Tokaku grabbed Haru's hand and drawn her out of the class. Her gesture seemed more possessive and defensive than romantic, but Haru was still happy by this physical contact with her lover.

"What were you talking about with her?" Tokaku asked.

"Oh, well Kisaki-sensei noticed that I looked tense these days and wanted to comfort me."

"And invite you in a café?"

"Yeah… I'm not sure why."

Tokaku looked thoughtful for a moment.

"I think it would be best if you avoid her. I don't trust her. She's clearly up to something," the blue haired girl said.

"But, I talked with your aunt about her, and she said she didn't think Kisaki-sensei was a bad person."

"I never said she was a bad person either. But I don't think she's good either. She has a weird way to look at her students."

Like aunt, like niece. And it seemed Shiena wasn't the only one who thought Kisaki looked oddly at her students. But Haru still didn't understand what it meant.

"Anyway, what did you tell her?" Tokaku asked,

"Well, that I was worried after what happened to Kaminaga-san and I wondered if it was linked to what happened to Sato-san."

"It's true that both of them had been found in the same way. But Sato was killed while Kaminaga was only paralyzed and injured. So I'm not sure if those two events are linked."

"Still, it can't be a coincidence. And I really wondered why the culprit this that to Kaminaga-san. What's the point? What's the meaning behind this?"

"Revenge maybe? Because she's Head Prefect?"

"Hm, like someone who had been punished by her?"

"Yeah, it could be that."

"It's a weird way to get revenge."

"Could be a warning, a way to tell her 'if you do that again you'll end up like Sato'"

"That's awful…"

Haru wondered if it would be the truth. A warning against Kouko. It did make sense. But it seemed pretty morbid. And unrespectful towards Sato's death.

As they continued to talk, they spotted in a corner Shiena talking to… Isuke? What an odd combination. And they seemed to be arguing.

"I wonder what they are talking about," Haru said.

"Dunno. And don't care," Tokaku replied.

They both reached the library, ready for their next study session together, while Haru had so many thoughts in mind regarding Kisaki, Kouko, and now Shiena.

* * *

This time, it happened to Haru.

Her teacher Wilma asked her to go retrieve some flasks in the closet of the class. When Haru opened it, she immediately froze at the sight of what was inside.

Inside of the closet was Otoya, sitting and leaning on the wall, eyes wide open and a cut on her arm. It was her turn to discover a body in a closet.

"Otoya...san?" Haru mumbled, but she received no answer from her senpai.

"Hm? What's wrong, Ichinose-san? You can't find the flasks…" Wilma asked as she approached her.

The teacher's eyes met Otoya's body in the closet. She didn't look surprised nor worried. She was pretty calm and even emotionless. She approached the Slytherin student and pressed two fingers on her neck.

"She's still alive, she must be just paralyzed," Wilma said.

Curious about what Haru saw and what their teacher said, the students approached the closet. Some of them let out a scream when they saw Otoya inside, which seemed to annoy Wilma.

"I said she was still alive, no need to scream," she said calmly.

The teacher lifted a paralyzed Otoya in her arms, before approached the main door.

"I'll bring her to the infirmary, continue your work during my absence," Wilma said as if there was nothing abnormal going on, and left the class.

Obviously, working was the last things the students wanted to do. They all started to talk about what happened to Otoya, wondering if she was going to be okay and who did this, and why. Tokaku approached Haru, concerned.

"Haru, are you alright?"

"Yes, I'm fine. But Otoya-san…"

"She's alive, it must be the same thing as with Kaminaga."

The two lovers went in a corner to be able to discuss privately.

"Why did it happen to Otoya-san?" Haru asked.

"Revenge perhaps? Takechi is a bully, it could be one of her victims," Tokaku proposed.

"But why like Kaminaga-san? It has to be the same culprit, it's the same modus operandi. Paralyzed, a cut on the arm, inside a closet…"

"Maybe the culprit wanted revenge against both Kaminaga and Takechi but for different reasons."

"Haru thought about it. What were the chances of someone having a grudge against both Kouko and Otoya? It seemed pretty low. And the method of vengeance seemed weird, it didn't look like a way to get revenge on someone. Haru felt like there was something deeper in this situation. Something more serious. Something related to…

"No, Tokaku. I think it's more serious than revenge. I think it's related to… dark magic," Haru began to say. "And I want to investigate this. And for that, I'll need your help."

* * *

 **Don't worry, Kouko and Otoya are fine, sorry for the scare.**

 **Who do you think is behind all of this? Let me know!**


	37. Chapter 37

"Haru… Haru… Haru!"

Haru came back from her thought when she heard her name being called. She put her book on the table and looked at the person who was calling her. Tokaku was looking at her with a concerned expression.

"Oh, Tokaku… Hi."

"What are you doing here?"

"Investigating," Haru replied as she opened her book.

"Investigating… how?"

"Well, each time Shiena-chan said she's investigating she goes to the library and read some books, so here I am."

"What kind of book are you reading then?"

"Ah, well I wasn't sure which one I should take so I just took one about the Japanese Wizarding War. It's interesting, yet really sad."

Tokaku sighed.

"You shouldn't be doing that, it's not up to us to investigate. You should let the adults handle the situation," the blue haired girl said.

"But Tokaku, I can't! Multiple students had been found in a closet and one of them was dead while the others were paralyzed and injured. Sometimes wrong is going on, people are getting hurt. And I'm sure it has to do with one of the dark wizards group. It could be related to the Eight Legs, or even the Witch Hunters or the Blue Akuma. If I can help people, then I have to try."

Her girlfriend sighed again.

"I suppose I can't dissuade you. Very well, then I'll help you. To protect you from your own recklessness," Tokaku said.

Haru smiled happily, glad her lover wanted to help her.

"So, what do you got for now?" Tokaku asked.

"Hm, well I'm not sure if the one who killed Sato-san is the same who attacked the others, since he died while the others were just injured. If Kagami-san is really the one who killed him, then maybe the current culprit took inspiration of her for their crimes."

"Like a copycat uh… covering their crimes by pretending to be Sato's killer. So, is that it?"

"Um, yeah… I didn't find much. Sorry, I barely began…"

"It's okay. So, the victims… From what I know both Kaminaga and Takechi are half-blood, I don't know if it might be the reason why they were targeted, I don't know the other victim blood-status…"

"Maybe Nio knows!"

"Don't…"

"Hello! You called me?"

Nio was there, smiling brightly. Tokaku looked exasperate while Haru was glad she was there.

"Nio! Good timing! The other guy who was found in a closet after Otoya-san, what is his blood status?" Haru asked.

"Oh, him… He's a pure-blood."

"Ah, a pure-blood… so the culprit isn't targeting half-bloods…," Haru said.

"Oh, so you're investigating, even thought Mizorogi-sensei told us to let the adults handle this. I didn't picture you as the rebellious type Haru-chan. Tokaku-san on the other hand…"

Haru blushed a little, while Tokaku seemed annoyed.

"Isn't investigating Kenmochi-san's thing? Why aren't you teaming up with her, I'm sure you can learn a lot from her," Nio said with an enigmatic smile.

"Oh, Shiena-chan! Why didn't I think of that first… yeah I should totally ask her. Thanks for the suggestion!"

"You're welcome ~. Now if you excuse me, I have work to do. The trashes won't pick up itself."

"Yeah, go back to the trashes, were you belong," Tokaku replied.

"Tokaku!"

"Hehe, I will. Seeya!" Nio said as she walked away.

Haru looked at Tokaku. She was kind of bothered by her rudeness towards Nio, but right now she had something more important in mind.

"Tokaku...we need to find Shiena-chan!"

* * *

Wandering in the school, Haru and Tokaku were looking for Shiena. They finally found her in one of the corridor, in a corner. But she seemed busy. She was talking to someone, a Slytherin student.

"Isn't it… Sasoriza-san? With Shiena-chan?" Haru said.

"Looks like it. Still want to talk with her?"

"Yeah, but I wouldn't want to interrupt her-"

Tokaku suddenly approached Shiena with no shame.

"Hey, Kenmochi, Haru wants to talk to you," she said, before looking at Midori. "Alone."

"Hm, I feel unneeded, should I go?" the green haired girl said with a weak smile.

"Tokaku!" Haru exclaimed as she approached them. "Sorry! I just really need to talk to Shiena-chan."

Shiena and Midori glanced at each other for a moment, and the latter shrugged.

"Well then, I'll leave. We shall continue this conversation later, Shiena-san."

"Oh, yeah… seeya, Sasoriza," Shiena said, looking uneased.

Midori walked away. Haru felt a little bit bad for interrupting their conversation, but she really needed to talk to the brunette now.

"What do you want, Ichinose?" Shiena asked, with some annoyance in her voice.

"Ah, um," Haru began to say, uncomfortable. "It's about… what happened to Kaminaga-san and Otoya-san."

Shiena immediately looked nervous.

"Oh, hm… what about them?"

"Have you visited Otoya-san at the infirmary?"

"Ah… not yet… I was really busy with… homework."

"What were you talking about with Sasoriza?" Tokaku suddenly asked.

Haru noticed that Shiena's hands were shaking.

"It… doesn't concern you…" Shiena replied.

"A-Anyway, that's not why we're here… Shiena-chan, I'm investigating this case. And I was wondering if… you could help me. Since you're good at it. Who knows, maybe it's related to the Eight Legs."

This time Haru could see a drop of sweat falling from Shiena's forehead.

"I… I don't think it's a good idea. It seems serious. We should… let the adults handle this," the brunette replied.

"What? But, you always investigate that kind of stuff…," Haru tried to argue.

"Well not this time!" Shena exclaimed.

Haru was surprised by Shiena's reaction. The latter seemed ashamed to have talked like that and looked guilty.

"Ichinose… sorry. I'm just… really afraid. All of this makes me nervous. Someone is out there attacking students, and I'm afraid… I might be next. I don't want to be attacked, so I'm scared that if I'm investigated this I'll be the next victim. I think you're brave for doing it Ichinose, but… don't count on me for this one. Sorry."

Haru was disappointed. She was really expecting Shiena to help her with this case. But she couldn't force her, it was her decision.

"I understand. Sorry for bothering you then," Haru said as she walked away, followed by Tokaku.

* * *

The days passed and other students were found in closets, paralyzed and with a cut on the arm. None of them was dead nor had their lives in danger, much to everyone's relief. But this situation was still quite worrisome.

Haru was still investigating, help by Tokaku. After what happened with Shiena, the latter had started to avoid her, which worried Haru. She was afraid that just like last time, Shiena wanted to end their friendship. But she decided to focus on the case.

She went to see each of the victims at the infirmary to interrogate them. But unfortunately, none of them gave her important information. They didn't remember how they ended up inside a closet. The only thing she learned was that each of the victims was either pure-blood or half-blood.

" _So no muggle-borns were targeted, huh…_ " Haru thought.

Haru realized that she was a half-blood and Tokaku a pure-blood. Both of them could be a target. If the culprit realized that they were investigating, maybe they would be the next victim. Maybe Shiena was right, maybe it wasn't safe to investigate this case.

It was starting to get late, Haru was heading for the Gryffindor dormitory. Tokaku had to stay after the class to help a teacher so Haru spent her time alone at the library, looking for clues. She read about diverse dark organizations, hoping that one of them fit with the crimes. She was convinced that the crimes were related to one of those groups.

"Protego!"

She heard weakly that spell being cast. There was no one around since it was pretty late so only she heard it. Wondering why someone cast a protective spell, Haru headed for the voice.

She arrived in a dead end. Lying on the floor was Tokaku, inert, and next to her there was an individual wearing a black robe with a hood who was hiding their face. In their hand was a knife.

Haru froze for a moment. The girl she loved was inert on the floor, next to someone suspicious and armed. Haru was afraid and worried, but she also felt an emotion she wasn't used to feel: anger.

"You… stay away from Tokaku!" Haru shouted.

She took out her wand, ready to attack. The sinister individual reacted by pulling out something from their pocket that looked like a flask. Suddenly, Tokaku rose up and disarmed them, using the knife to attack. She managed to cut their robe. The individual recoiled even more and throw the flask on the ground, before disappearing in a cloud of smoke.

"To-Tokaku!?" Haru exclaimed, before rushing towards her girlfriend to hug her.

"Haru!"

"How… I thought you were paralyzed…"

"I used the shield spell to block it and only pretended to be paralyzed to catch them. But they managed to escape anyway."

Haru broke the hug, glad that Tokaku was okay. She was so worried about her.

"Who was that person? It was the culprit right?" Haru said.

"Yeah, it has to be. I didn't see their face, but when I cut their robe I saw something under. A colour," Tokaku revealed.

"Uh, what colour?"

As Tokaku told her what she saw, Haru suddenly understood what happened. Everything made so much sense now. She knew who was the culprit. All she had to do was to prove it and catch them.

* * *

Haru took a deep breath. It was the moment of truth. Her plan to catch the culprit was done, all she needed now what the cooperation of a certain person. And she wasn't sure she would accept.

"Shiena-chan, I want to talk to you, alone," Haru said with determination in her voice.

The brunette looked surprised by how assertive she sounded.

"Oh, sure… I actually wanted to talk with you too, Ichinose. But… alone."

Haru was glad to hear that. She and Shiena walked together, the latter leading the way.

"I know a secret room, no one will bother us there," Shiena explained.

They arrived in an empty corridor and Shiena pressed a brick on the wall. Suddenly, a door appeared. Shiena opened the door and let Haru come in. It was a rather small room with a table made of rock in the center. Shiena closed the door behind her.

"We should be safe here, free to talk," Shiena declared.

"What did you want to talk with me?"

"It's about… the case you're investigating. I'm sorry for the other day, I'm actually… investigating too. I just… didn't trust Azuma. I know she's your girlfriend, but… there's really only you I can trust, Ichinose."

"Oh… me too, I wanted to talk about the case. I have made some interesting conclusions I want to share with you, if you don't mind."

"Oh, share them with me and I'll tell you my thoughts."

Haru felt a little bit nervous. Here was her plan. But if she was wrong, things could get a little awkward between her and Shiena. But she had to try, to stop the culprit.

"First, the victims were all pure-blood and half-blood. No muggle-borns. Which make it unlikely to be related to the Eight Legs or any blood-supremacist groups. If I had to take a guess, I would say that the culprit is a Witch Hunter. There's a rumour that one is in our school."

"Hm, continue."

"I saw the culprit and judging by their height, they must be a student."

"Go one."

"Tokaku saw that the culprit was wearing yellow, so it's most likely a Hufflepuff."

"I see…"

"The culprit who killed Sato-san is probably not the same as the one who's paralyzing people, they didn't kill their victim. Only cutting them… to take their blood. They are looking for someone among the pure-blood and half-blood."

"Hm…"

"Speaking of the Witch Hunter, didn't Suzu-san said that Collective Dismissal was rumoured to be Witch Hunters? I remembered you defended this group, Shiena-chan…"

"Um?"

"And the victims, more of them were related to the Higanbana family, and a member of that family was a dark wizard. And Tokaku is related to the Azuma, known to be mostly dark wizard."

"Mhm."

"And you're looking for the successor, who has to be at least a half-blood… and related to a family with wizards."

"..."

"Shiena-chan, what are your thought about that?"

The brunette remained quiet for a moment, before an awkward grin followed by a nervous giggle escape her mouth.

"Ichinose, what are you insinuating?"

"Shiena-chan, please. Be honest. You still have a chance to confess and stop before it's too late."

Haru wished she was wrong. But part of her was convinced she was right, much to her despair.

"I don't know what you're talking about, Ichinose."

"You're looking for the successor. The successor is most likely a half-blood or a pure-blood just like the victims. You're a Hufflepuff. At first, you didn't want to investigate this case and you were rather nervous when I told you at first. And, the culprit I saw was about your height. It's you, isn't it?"

Shiena sighed, looking nervous, before she showed an emotionless expression.

"I suppose there is no point in hiding it anymore. I'm the culprit you're looking for. But unfortunately for you, you'll have to pay for this discovery!"

The brunette pulled out her wand, ready to cast a spell on Haru. The later reacted quickly by pushing her and they both fell on the floor, struggling. Haru managed to disarmed Shiena and pull out her own wand, but she discovered too late that Shiena had grabbed another object she found on the floor: a rock.

Before Haru could use her wand, Shiena hit her with the rock on the head, sending Haru in an unconscious state.

* * *

 **Well... who was expecting that?**


	38. Chapter 38

**Tisar: Finally someone else who know Haru could have survive without Tokaku in the main series! Yay!**

* * *

Haru woke up with a terrible headache. She noticed that she was lying on a hard surface. When she tried to move, she realized with fright that she couldn't. She felt metals around her wrists and ankles. She looked up and understood what was happening. She was chained up to the rock table.

"Oh, you're awake. I was worried I might have hit you too hard."

Haru recognized this voice. From where she was though, she couldn't see her.

"Shiena… chan?"

She heard footsteps approaching her. She turned her head and saw the brunette by her side. Shiena seemed uncomfortable, yet resolved. Haru noticed that she was holding something: a knife. Haru felt her heart beating faster, worried and afraid.

"Shiena-chan… what… what are you going to do to me?"

"Hm… I haven't decided yet. It depends on how things are going to go now."

Haru shivered a little. She had a hard time believing what was happening. Shiena, a dark witch? Unbelievable. But she had to face the truth. Shiena was responsible for the paralyzed students, she knocked her out and chained her up. But Haru wanted to believe that Shiena had a reason to have done that, that she wasn't simply evil.

"Sorry for hitting you, usually I only paralyzed people, but you fought back. I had to knock you out."

"Why… are you doing this?"

"Huh? But Ichinose, you already know why. You guessed everything, remember?"

Haru's mind felt so dizzy and confused, still shocked by the hit and affected by the pain. But she managed to clear her mind and remembered what happened before.

"The successor… you're trying to find them… by analyzing people's blood," Haru said.

"I do. That's why I chose Kaminaga and Takechi, since they are related to the Higanbana family, and Azuma who's the granddaughter of Aoyasha. Neither of them was the successor and I couldn't analyze Azuma's blood. But I won't give up so easily. I'll find the successor, and I'll kill them."

"Shiena-chan… this is insane! This is an obsession! Why are you so obsessed by the successor? the prophecy might not even be true."

"Trust me, the prophecy is true. The successor is a threat to the world and has to be eradicated. This is my duty to eliminate them, for the sake of everyone."

"This isn't… just a personal quest, isn't? You… you are part of Collective Dismissal, a group of Witch Hunters. You… You're a Witch Hunter!"

"I am. They are the one who entrusted me with this mission."

"Is it why… you talked with Isuke-san and Sasoriza-san?"

Shiena looked surprised.

"So you saw me… I tried to recrute Inukai as a Witch Hunter, but she wasn't interested. I kind of got mad at her for calling me stupid to care about blood-status. Hm, what did I expect from a Slytherin… And Sasoriza, well, that's a secret."

"Why?! Shiena-chan, you are a witch, a muggle-born…"

"I'm not!" Shiena sharply interrupted. "I'm a human! A magician! Did you know that muggle is actually a pejorative term to mock humans? Wizards are so pretentious…"

"But… wizards are humans."

"No, they are not! Wizards are… evil. They view themselves as superior, they persecute humans, treat 'muggle-borns' as if there blood was dirty. Well, pure-bloods do. Half-bloods can be okay. There are some half-bloods in Collective Dismissal, since they are partially humans they can be viewed as magicians."

"But… you're friend with Suzu-san, and she's a pure-blood!"

Shiena stopped talking for a moment, like what Haru said made her doubt.

"Shutou… is indeed a good person. I'm not saying that all wizards are bad, but most of them are. Despite our name, Collective Dismissal doesn't kill witches. All we do is protect mankind from opressors, from wizards who persecute us. And the successor will, they are a danger for humans."

Haru didn't know what to think about this. What Shiena was saying simply sound insane, which made her even more worried about what the brunette had planned to do to her.

"Shiena-chan, you're wrong…"

"I'm right! Remember Tanaka? I used to be in the same middle-school as her. She and some of her witch friends bullied me, because I was a 'mudblood'. I know better than you how cruel wizards can be."

Haru wanted to tell her how wrong she was, that her own parents had been murdered by a witch, but she thought it would only add fuel to Shiena's hatred for wizards.

"When you broke our friendship, you told me it was because you were scared to be targetted by my enemies. You said there was no other reason. Was it really true?"

"Huh, you remember that," Shiena replied, surprised. "I lied. The reason why I stopped being your friend was because I was afraid my attachment to you would get in the way of my mission. I couldn't get too close from someone who valued her witch side more than her human side…"

"Then why did you become friend with me again?"

Shiena looked taken by surprise by this question and seemed hesitating to answer.

"I had a moment of weakness. I just… missed you. I know you're a good person, you're just… misguided. I thought I could change you. Ichinose, join us. Join Collective Dismissal and become a magician. And together, we'll find the successor and save humanity."

"I… I'm sorry, Shiena-chan. I can't. I'll never join a group that hurt people. What you are doing is wrong, you're hurting people and frightening them. And Sato-san… did you kill him?"

The brunette looked disappointed by her answer, and even… angry? Contemptful?

"I see… so this is your final choice. Very well. And to answer your question, no I didn't kill Sato. I just got inspired by it for my work. Now if you excuse me, it's time to do what I should have done sooner…"

Without warning, Shiena suddenly cut Haru on the arm. Haru let out a cry of pain when she felt the blade cutting her skin, and blood flew from the wound. Shiena used a flask to collect some of the blood and recoiled, with a gloomy expression. She then drop the blood in another flask filled with a blueish liquid. Suddenly, the liquid turned yellow, much to Shiena's shock. And it was worrying Haru.

"Shiena-chan… what is it? What does it mean?"

Her captor remained quiet for a moment, still gazing at the flask with astonishment, before putting it again.

"Nothing important," Shiena replied as she pointed her wand towards, casting a spell. The blade turned white and lightful.

Haru was starting to get seriously afraid about Shiena's intent.

"Shiena-chan… what is that? What… are you going to do?"

The brunette's hand was shaking as if she was nervous. She then took a deep breath, and became stoic.

"I cast a spell on my knife so you won't feel the blade," Shiena replied coldly.

"What… what are you saying… why?"

"So it won't hurt you when I'll kill you."

It took few seconds for Haru to process what she just heard.

"You want… to kill me? Why!?"

Shiena took a moment before answering, like she needed to find a reason.

"You know too much. I can't take the risk to have you tell others that I'm the culprit."

She approached Haru, who was starting to freak out, pulling on her restrain in vain.

"Please, Shiena-chan, don't do that! We're friends!"

"We're not. You're just a witch."

"Don't do something you'll regret! Don't become a murderer!"

"I won't regret it! What I'm doing is right, it's for the greater good."

As she said that, Shiena raised the knife, ready to strike, while Haru started to tear up.

"Please don't! Don't kill me! Please Shiena-chan!" Haru begged tearfully.

"Shut up! You're not even human, you're just a witch! An you'll betray me one day!"

"I'm both! And I would never betray you!"

"Liar! You're a liar!"

Shiena's hands started to shiver. Haru noticed that there were tears in her eyes too. The brunette was breathing deeply, her knife still raised, ready to strike at any moment. She looked like she was hesitating, but there was also something in her eyes that showed she was resolved.

The door opened with a bam. The brunette blenched and turned back, still holding her knife.

"Haru!"

Haru had never been so relieved to hear Tokaku's voice. Her girlfriend entered the room, pointing her wand at Shiena with a fierce expression.

"Kenmochi! Get away from Haru!"

The brunette shivered nervously with a frighten look, before she regained her composure. She went behind Haru and put the knife under her throat.

"Don't move! Or I'll slice her throat!" Shiena threatened with shaky voice.

Despite the fear for Haru's safety, Tokaku kept her calm.

"Kenmochi, I don't know why you're doing this, and honestly I don't care. But I know you're not a killer. You don't have that kind of smell. If you kill Haru, you'll regret it. Both because of your conscience and because I'll make you pay."

Shiena looked scared at first, before fear turned into anger.

"Shut up! You know nothing about me, so don't pretend you understand. I'm doing what I have to do, I won't regret it. And if you try to get in my way, I'll kill you too!" Shiena shouted.

"You're right, I know nothing about you. I don't care about you. But I care for Haru. So I won't let you kill her, I'll protect her. And I won't regret killing you if it what it's take to save her."

The brunette looked like she was hesitating. Haru wanted to take advantage of it to convince her to stop.

"Shiena-chan… please, stop. It's not too late. I won't tell anyone it was you, I promise."

"No! I can't trust anyone, especially not you! I… I have to kill you… I have no choice!"

"We always have a choice! Make the choice to not be a killer. Please Shiena-chan, don't cross the limit, you can still redeem yourself. But if you kill me, you might never be able to wash the blood from your hands. And I don't want that for you… because you're my friend and I care for you."

"What… what is wrong with you!? I'm going to kill you yet you think about me first… You're not normal!"

Shiena's hand was shaking, she looked tormented, unsure about what she should do. Haru was confident that her words reached her and that she won't kill her.

"Shiena-chan!?"

Someone else had entered the room, looking surprised by the sight.

"Takechi… ? What… what are you doing here!?" Shiena exclaimed.

"I saw Azuma running in the corridor and followed her," Otoya explained. "Shiena-chan… what are you doing? Don't tell me… are you the one who attacked me?"

"I… I'm sorry, it's nothing personal. It's just that… I had to be sure if you were the successor or not, and you aren't."

"Successor? Of what?" Otoya asked.

"It… it doesn't matter! All you need to know is that you aren't and that my mission is to find them and kill them."

"Shiena-chan… you're not a murderer. Please, but that knife down so we can talk," Otoya insisted.

The brunette eyes looked at Haru, Tokaku, then Otoya, seeming panicked. She then took out a flask from her robe. Shiena suddenly threw it on the ground and a cloud of smoke appeared. As she was slowly starting to disappear in the smoke, Otoya suddenly rushed towards her.

"I won't let you get away with this!" Otoya shouted.

She reached the cloud of smoke and disappeared in it with Shiena. Tokaku raised her wand and pointed it to Haru's chains, used a spell and unchained her. Now free, Haru rose up and rushed towards her girlfriend with tears in eye, hugging her.

"Tokaku! I was so scared, I thought I was going to die!"

"I'm sorry for arriving so late. I cast a localisation spell like planned, but it took me a while to find the door," Tokaku explained.

"It's okay, I'm just glad you came to save me."

Haru had told Tokaku about her suspicion about Shiena and her plan was to be alone with Shiena to make her admit it, and for Tokaku to come to save her in case if she was in danger. The blue haired girl didn't like that plan, but she eventually agreed since Haru insisted.

"We need to find Kenmochi, we can't let her get away. She's a criminal."

"I know… we have to stop her before she commits something she'll regret."

Haru and Tokaku exit the room and started wandering in the school, looking for Shiena. Suddenly, they heard a scream of pain. They both rushed towards the scream and arrived in a dead-end, and discovered Otoya, inert on the floor. No signs of Shiena. Other students started to gather there, alerted by the scream. Haru, worried, immediately rushed towards her friend and crouch, checking her vitals. She was relieved to discover that Otoya's heart was still beating and that she was still breathing. She began to shake her shoulder.

"Otoya-san! Otoya-san, please wake up!"

The purple haired girl suddenly opened her eyes and looked around, seeming panicked. She then looked at Haru and calmed down.

"Haru-chi… I'm sorry, I failed. Shiena-chan managed to escape, I couldn't stop her. She cast the torture spell on me and ran away," Otoya explained.

Among the student gathered was Midori, who looked suspicious. The others simply seemed confused. Among those who knew Shiena, no one would have suspect her doing something like that. Haru neither couldn't believe it.

Haru helped Otoya to stand up, feeling saddened by Shiena's actions, and realizing that once again, she lost her as a friend.

* * *

 **Welp, once again, RIP primary trio. And RIP Shiena's screentime.**


	39. Chapter 39

Saying that Haru was sad was an understatement. Drama and tragedies kept happening these past few weeks. It started with Sato's murder, Kagami's arrestation, followed with the paralyzed people found inside closets. But what put Haru's down was what came next: Shiena's betrayal.

The reveal that Shiena was behind this had been the coup de grace for Haru. They finally managed to be friends again just to broke their friendship in one of the cruellest way possible. Not only Shiena was the one responsible for this incident, but she also tried to kill Haru. Haru knew that killing was supposed to be unforgivable, but she still wanted to forgive Shiena. She simply couldn't come to hate her, deep down she still considered the brunette as her friend.

"Haru… ?"

Haru came back from her thought when she heard her girlfriend calling her. They were both in the Gryffindor dormitory, sitting on Haru's bed.

"Tokaku…"

"Are you alright? You seemed lost in your thought."

"What do you think? Shiena-chan, she… what is going to happen to her?"

"Her involvement with the paralyzed students case had been revealed, the authority is searching for her. And her crimes don't stop there. She also used the torture curse on a human, which could cost her life imprisonment in Azkaban."

"I… I don't want that for her. I hope she'll be okay."

Tokaku looked at her with astonishment.

"Haru, how can you say that? She tried to kill you!"

"I know, but… I feel like she wouldn't have killed me. She didn't want to. She was hesitating. I'm sure that Shiena-chan isn't a bad person, she's just misguided."

"Haru… you're too forgiving for your own good."

"But Tokaku, you said it yourself, that Shiena-chan wasn't a killer. You too, you don't think she could kill."

The blue haired looked seemed hesitant for a moment.

"Perhaps, but she threatened to do it. It's wrong and I have not the slightest sympathy for her, not for someone who hurt you."

Even if Haru was moved by Tokaku's concern for her, she hoped she could come to forgive Shiena.

Haru suddenly took Tokaku's hand into hers.

"Tokaku, I love you."

The blue haired girl immediately blushed at this statement.

"W-What… why now, out of the sudden?"

"It's just that, with all that happened, I need you. Despite all the drama that happened, at least one good thing happened. You. I was so happy when we come girlfriends, when we went to the ball together, when we kiss… it was wonderful. I don't want those beautiful moments to be ruined by the bad ones, whatever happened will never erase what happened between us. And right now, I need you more an ever by my side. So please, Tokaku, stay with me."

Her girlfriend replied by holding her hand tighter, and look at her right in the eyes.

"I'll always be with you Haru, always. I promise."

Haru smiled softly, relieved by Tokaku's words, and lay her head on her shoulder, letting her worries be washed away by the love they shared, and for this sweet moment, Haru managed to get all of this drama out of her mind and focus on her girlfriend and how much she meant to her.

* * *

Despite Tokaku's presence and love, Haru remained worried about Shiena. Even after what the brunette had done, Haru still considered her as a friend and couldn't help but want to forgive her.

"Ichinose-san, you should focus on the potion."

Haru came back from her thought. Suzu was in front of her, looking at her with a concerned expression.

Both of them were in their potion class, where a Gryffindor and a Ravenclaw had to team up to make a potion. As usual, Haru teamed up with Suzu.

"Thinking about Kenmochi-san, I presume," Suzu added.

"Huh? Oh, yeah… what that that obvious?"

"You may not be the best at potion, but you're usually not that unfocused. Not that I don't understand your concerns, I too, am worried about Kenmochi-san."

"Oh, really!? What's your thought about what Shiena-chan did?"

Suzu looked thoughtful for moment, still working on their potion.

"Well, what she did was obviously wrong. Attacking students, hurting them, using the torture spell on Takechi-san… but it wasn't unredeemable either. I still think there's a chance for her to redeem herself, but with the authority after her, she'll be sent at Azkaban for sure. I don't know for how long though."

Haru was glad that Suzu shared her thought about Shiena, but at the same time, she wondered if she would think the same if she knew the brunette tried to kill her. Haru decided to keep that for herself to not get Shiena into more trouble. She was already searched for aggression and uses of illegal spells, Haru didn't want to add attempted murder to that.

"If Shiena-changetst arrested, I hope the judge won't be too harsh on her," Haru said.

"I hope too. But we have to accept that she'll never be our classmate anymore. Our time at school with her is over."

This statement made Haru sad. But she knew it was the truth. Shiena's days at Hogwarts High were over. Even if she got a couple of years at Azkaban, it was unlikely she would be accept back after what she had done.

"But I had to admit, I see it coming," Suzu admitted.

"Uh? How so?"

"Kenmochi-san's obsession with the successor was simply too much, I knew there had to be a third party involved. And when she defended Collective Dismissal, a group I know is linked to the Magician Movement, this is how I come to suspect Kenmochi-san to be a Witch Hunter. I decided to not voice my suspicion in case I was wrong, and to not affect Kenmochi-san's reputation. But I see that I should have, judging by her actions."

Haru was surprised by how perspective Suzu was. She remembered how wise Suzu actually was, given her old age. Though Haru would have prefered if Suzu told her her doubt sooner.

"Maybe I could have done something to stop her," Suzu added with regret in her voice.

"Trust me, Shiena-chan was so determined to find the successor, she wouldn't have listen," Haru said to comfort her.

"The successor… do they really exist? And if so, are they really a threat? I wonder…"

"Girls, are you discussing anything interesting? Mind if I join?"

Haru winced. She turned back and discover her teacher. Kamikuro Reiko, their new potion teacher and Head of Ravenclaw, was smiling in a serene way.

"Oh, nothing interesting, really," Suzu replied.

"But more interesting then my class?"Reiko asked.

Suzu looked a little bit uneased.

"Of course not, I like your class," Suzu said.

"Good. From what I saw you have good grades in potion, Shutou-san. So I'm not worried for you," Reiko said, before looking at Haru with a smile. "You on the other hand… you should pay attention, okay? And continue doing your best."

Their teacher walked away, going to another team.

"I don't trust her," Suzu whispered. "She's linked to Collective Dismissal, just like Kenmochi-san."

"Hm, I don't know. Kamikuro-sensei seems really kind. She's just a little bit strict."

Suzu didn't look convinced. They both continued to work on their potion until the class was over.

* * *

The school year was almost about to end. The students were busy studying for their finals exams. As usual, Haru was studying with Tokaku at the library. She was really glad her girlfriend was so good at every subject, she could help with everything.

Shiena was still missing. Even if Haru was still worried about her, she was less on her mind now. Haru had other things in mind at the moment, like the final exams, and of course, her girlfriend.

"Tokaku, I need to go to the bathroom. Be right back."

The blue haired girl nodded and Haru left the library, heading for the nearest her way there, she passed in front of the wall with the hidden door, the one leading to the secret room Shiena brought her. Taken by a sudden impulsion. Haru went to the wall and pressed on the right brick. The door appeared and Haru could hear voices behind it. She pressed her ear against the door to hear better, curious.

"Stop playing dumb with me. I know you know where she is."

"Huh? But who are you talking about, I wonder ~"

Haru recognized one of the voice, the one that talked second. It sounded like Otoya. The other speaker's voice was familiar, but Haru couldn't put her finger on who it was. Haru was surprised by how taunting Otoya sounded.

"Stop making fun of me! I'm talking about Shiena-san!"

"Oh, Shiena-chan! What about her?"

"You must be kidding me…. She disappeared! And I'm sure you know where she is."

"Nope! No idea. She's probably hiding somewhere since you know, she's a criminal. I have no idea why you think I know where she is."

"Fine, if you don't want to tell me, I'll make you. Crucio!"

Haru heard a scream of pain. It was coming from Otoya.

"Tell me where is Shiena-san!"

"HAHAHAHA! Never!"

"Crucio!"

Otoya screamed in pain once again. Haru couldn't bear to hear her being in pain so she slammed the door opened, holding her wand, ready to attack.

"That's enough! Leave Otoya-san alone!"

Haru saw her friend lying on the floor, and discovered who was the second person.

"Sasoriza-san… ?"

Midori turned back to face her, holding her wand. At first she looked nervous, before smiling confidently.

"Oh, but isn't it Ichinose-san. You never learned to knock before entering?"

"You… you're hurting Otoya-san…"

"Oh? Well, let's just say that, she asked for it."

"Why...why are you doing this!? Why are you looking for Shiena-chan? Is it related to Collective Dismissal?"

"Hehe, I'm not telling you. Now if you excuse me, I have things to do. Stupe-"

"Expelliarmus!" Haru shouted.

Midori wand flew out of her hand and she was now disarmed. Haru continued to point her with her wand.

"I'm going to tell a teacher," Haru said.

Before Midori could say anything, Otoya suddenly rose up. Midori turned back but Otoya was quicker. She raised her wand and cast a spell.

"Sectumsempra!" Otoya said.

Midori let out a cry of pain and fell on the ground. Her face and hand were heavily bleeding. Otoya grinned at this sight and raised her wand again.

"No, stop! Don't hurt her!" Haru pleaded.

Otoya seemed like she was hesitating, and sighed.

"Haru-chi, you're so nice. But what are we gonna with her? We can't leave her like that… right?"

"I'll stay with her, go look for a teacher!" Haru requested.

Otoya obeyed and left the room, leaving Haru alone with an injured Midori. Haru wanted to help her but she didn't know any spell to heal. She pulled out her handkerchief and pressed it on Midori's face in hope to stop the bleeding. The green haired girl seemed unconscious.

After a moment, the door opened. Haru turned back and discovered who it was.

"Kisaki-sensei!"

The teacher looked at the scene and showed an enigmatic smile.

"Well, well, what happened here?" she asked. "Takechi-san told me a student had been injured, but judging by the wounds, Sasoriza-san was attacked."

Haru didn't know what to say. She didn't want to get Otoya into trouble by revealing she attacked Midori. Kisaki suddenly let out a chuckle.

"Don't worry, I won't ask for an explanation. Let's just pretend nothing happened, okay? I'll take care of everything."

Kisaki suddenly raised her wand and pointed it at Midori. She cast a spell and the wounds closed, but scars remained. It had stopped bleeding. Kisaki then approached Midori and took her in her arms.

"Leave the rest to me, okay? And don't tell anyone. I'm counting on you, Ichinose-san."

"I… I won't. I promise."

"Good girl. Now if you excuse me, I'll take my leave. Bye Bye."

Kisaki suddenly disappeared, bringing with her an unconscious Midori. Haru was surprised at first, but remembered that it was possible for wizards to teleport. Haru wondered if it was the right thing to do. She found it strange and even suspicious of Kisaki to want to keep this a secret, but at the same time, it was doing her a favour. She won't have to explain what happened and Otoya won't be in trouble for hurting Midori. And she wanted to trust her teacher.

Haru left the room, remembering that she needed to go to the bathroom and that Tokaku was waiting for her, still worried about this incident.

* * *

The school year was now over. Haru was saying goodbye to her friends and left Hogwarts High with Tokaku. Haru hadn't told her about the incident with Otoya and Midori, because she promised Kisaki she wouldn't. She felt bad about keeping this secret from her girlfriend, but she just didn't want to break her promise. Midori didn't come back to school after the incident. When she asked Kisaki about that, her teacher answered that due to her injuries, Midori couldn't attend school for a while.

"I just hope that this time I won't repeat another year. I'm really tired of this school," Isuke said.

"Yeah, me too. I wanna be able to find a job, a real job! And I'll mind spending some time with you, Isuke," Haruki said with a smirk.

"Huh? Just 'some'? And anyway, it's not like I'll miss you, dummy," Isuke replied with a slight blush. "And it's Isuke-sama for you."

Haru passed near them and smiled to herself, happy that those two still get along so well.

"Haru-chi!"

Haru turned back, to see Otoya waving at her with a cheerful smile. Haru waved back, while Tokaku looked annoyed.

"If everything went well with my finals, I'll graduate from Hogwarts High," Otoya said.

"I'm sure you will, you have good grades after all," Haru replied.

"Well, this means it's the last time we'll see each other here. I hope we'll be able to meet outside of school."

"We could! I would love to keep in touch with you, Otoya-san!"

Tokaku gave her a disapproving glare but remained quiet.

"I wish you luck for your next year, and don't forget to write to me! Seeya!" Otoya said happily.

"Seeya!"

Otoya walked away. Haru spotted her brother near the bus. She joined him, still with Tokaku. Natsuo smiled when he saw her.

"Haru-chan! Are you ready to go?"

Haru looked at her girlfriend. She was sad to be separated from her, but they planned to see each other during the vacation.

"Goodbye, Tokaku. I'll write to you!"

"Bye Haru, I'll be waiting for your letters. Have a good vacation with your family."

"You too!"

Haru went inside the bus with her brother and sat together. Suzu came to sit with them, as well as Mahiru. The four of them talked as the bus started. Haru couldn't help but think about this school year. Unlike the previous one, lots of drama had happened. As well as tragic events. It was a less fulfilling year that the previous one. Deep down, she wished Shiena would be back, even if she knew it would be impossible.

Looking through the window, Haru sighed. Next year will be the last one. She really hoped that it will be a better year than this one.

* * *

 **Tisar: Looks like you were right, Midori was thinking about when she'll get an eye-patch ;)**

 **So this is the end of the second year. I hope you liked it. This was the last chapter I had planned, so it might take a little longer for me to write the next chapter since I'll need to plan stuff. I already have the plot in mind tho so it shouldn't be long. Thanks everyone for your support and seeya next time!**


	40. Chapter 40

**Ger0nim0: RIP Haru and Shiena's friendship :(**

 **Tisar: It's always nice to read your review, I like the reference you're making to bully & bullied. You remembered Midori's surname means scorpion. I feel moved xD. Hm, who's the worst between Reiko and Kisaki... you'll see eventually, also that another teacher needs to be added to the suspicious ones ;)**

* * *

The bus arrived earlier at school. Haru exited the bus and looked at Myojo Academy. Sometimes she curious to know what it would be to study there instead of Hogwarts High. If she had been a muggle instead of a witch…

"Looks like we're early this time. Mizorogi-sensei isn't even there yet, or any other teacher," Suzu commented.

The other students had exited the bus too. Suzu, Mahiru and Natsuo were there, and a new student too.

"Wow, so huge! Is that Hogwarts High?" Wataru asked, impressed.

"No, it's Myojo Academy. We have to go there to have access to the magic school. You'll see, Hogwarts High is much more huge and impressive," Haru replied.

Haru looked at her little brother and smiled. She was happy to see her younger sibling joining them at Hogwarts High. She wondered in which house Wataru will be. Gryffindor like Haru and Natsuo? She'll have to wait for the Sorting Ceremony to see.

"It'll feel weird… to not have our senpai anymore. I'll miss… Sumireko-san," Mahiru said.

"Ah, I'll miss Kouko-chan too. But oh well, we're the oldest now. And we'll get even more kouhai this year," Suzu said.

"I'll be a senpai too this year!" Natsuo added.

The group began to approach the school. The other buses weren't there yet, and neither the teachers. Tokaku, who was taking another bus, wasn't there yet. Haru really missed her. They did see each other a couple of time during the vacation, but it wasn't the same as hanging out each day at school. Haru couldn't wait to be able to spend time with her girlfriend.

"Judging by the hour, we still have some time to wait before the others arrive. Want to do something to pass time?" Suzu asked.

"We could… explore Myojo?" Haru proposed.

"Hm, yeah, we could," Suzu agreed.

Haru could simply not let this occasion pass. She was just too curious, she needed to see what Myojo looked like in the inside. The group entered the school and started wandering around. Myojo was big and despite how prestigious it was, it seemed rather modest. They continued to explore for a moment, until Haru felt… an emergency.

"Ah, sorry, I need to go to the bathroom. Be right back!" Haru said as she walked away, heading for the nearest bathroom.

Haru found a girls' bathroom and rushed inside. She did her business and washed her hands, before leaving. She started looking for her friends, but someone stopped her.

There was a silvery bee in front of her. Haru recognized that it was a Patronus. And it looked like hers.

" _How… I didn't even cast the spell._ "

I wasn't her Patronus, it couldn't be. So it must belong to someone else. But who?

The bee suddenly began to fly away. Curious about to whom it belonged, Haru decided to follow it. The Patronus went to an elevator and went through the door. Haru pressed the button and the elevator's door opened. The bee was inside. Haru hesitated for a moment and step inside. The bee was pointing the button to go to the last floor. Curious, Haru pressed the button. The door closed and began to move up.

After a moment, the door opened. Haru exited the elevator and venture into the last floor, a little bit nervous. She wasn't sure if she was allowed here. But she was too curious about the Patronus to stop. So she followed the silvery bee in the corridor, until she reached a certain door. The lightful bug went through it and Haru hesitated. It felt rude to just went inside without a warning. But if she wasn't supposed to be there, she didn't want to get into trouble.

After careful consideration, Haru decided to knock at the door. She waited for an answer. She received none. Thinking that the room was empty Haru opened the door and went inside.

The room wasn't empty. It was an office and a woman was sitting on a chair in front of a desk. Haru remained shocked by her appearance at first. This woman… looked like her mother. They both have the same purple eyes, just like Haru's. But her mom had the same auburn hair than her, while this woman had chestnut hair. She was wearing a suit that gave her a professional vibe. The woman was smiling at her but it felt somewhat… cold.

Haru felt embarrassed and a little bit worried. She definitely intruded into this room. Not only it was probably against rules, but it was embarrassing. Haru panicked as she tried to explain herself.

"I… uh… this isn't the bathroom?" Haru said nervously.

"You searched for a bathroom on the last floor? It's pretty far away, don't you think? Why don't you tell me the real reason why you're here instead."

Haru felt a drop of sweat falling from her forehead. The woman didn't seem mad, but her smile seemed fake. Like it was print on her face. Haru noticed that there was a yellow bird with red eyes on the woman's shoulder.

"I… I saw a bee patronus and I followed it, and it led me here. I'm really sorry for intruding, I'll leave…"

"No, you can stay. Actually, it was my Patronus."

"Really? My... my Patronus too, is a bee."

"Oh? That's really interesting," the woman said with an enigmatic smile.

"So you're a witch too… what are you doing here?"

"I'm Myojo's chairwoman. Let me introduce myself. I'm Yuri Meichi, nice to meet you, Ichinose Haru-san."

"I… I didn't tell you my name."

"I know every Hogwarts High's students," the woman replied calmly.

"H-How?"

Yuri continued to smile and Haru had a bad feeling about this. She felt like there was something suspicious with this woman.

"I guess you'll be the first student to learn the truth. I'm actually Hogwarts High's headmaster. But since I'm busy with Myojo Academy, I left Mizorogi-sensei in charge of Hogwarts High."

Haru felt relieved to hear that. So she was the actual headmaster. And she has now an explanation for why she wasn't at school.

"Ah, I see. Well, nice to meet you too, Yuri-san."

"The pleasure is mine. So, Ichinose-san, are you enjoying your school life?"

Haru got caught up by surprise by this question. Did she enjoy her school life? Well, she did like her first year, but her second year was rather… problematic. The school was attacked by terrorists, a student was murdered, Shiena tried to kill her. Those events tainted her second year. But still, it was the year where she became a couple with Tokaku, where she was able to enjoy a ball with her, where they had their first kiss. The year wasn't a total disaster after all, and Haru still had faith for the upcoming school year.

"Yes, I am!" Haru replied with a bright smile.

"I'm glad to hear that. I hope you'll have a good last year too. Now you should go, otherwise your friends will wonder where you are."

"Oh, you're right! And the other buses and teachers might have arrived. Sorry for the bother, and goodbye!"

"Goodbye, Ichinose-san."

Haru left the room and returned to the elevator, a little bit confused about this encounter, but more optimistic about this new school year.

* * *

The students had been gathered inside the Great Hall for the Sorting Ceremony. At the Gryffindor table, Haru was with her friends and classmates. Tokaku and Chitaru were at each side of her. Those two arrived later than her. After her meeting with Yuri, Haru managed to arrive just in time for school. Her friends asked her why it took her so long and Haru told them that she got lost.

Haru glanced at her girlfriend. She was really glad to be reunited at school with her. She really missed her. She then looked at Chitaru. She missed her too and she couldn't wait to do Quidditch with the two of them again.

The Sorting Ceremony started. One by one, the new students were called by Mizorogi. The sorting hat was put on their head and they were sorted into their respective house. It reminded Haru of her own Sorting Ceremony. The hat told her that she may have traits common for Slytherin in Hufflepuff, but Gryffindor was the house she was meant to be. The hat told her she had a lion in her heart. It was truly a memory Haru was fond of.

"Ichinose Wataru!" Mizorogi called.

Haru was immediately attentive when she head her little brother's name. Wataru went to the front and sat on the chair, while Mizorogi put the hat on his head. The Sorting Hat looked to hesitate for a moment, before suddenly speaking.

"Hufflepuff!"

Haru was surprised. She was kind of expecting him to be a Gryffindor like she and Natsuo. Wataru looked surprised too but he happily joined the Hufflepuff table where he was welcomed by Fuyuka, Haruki's younger sister.

Looking at the Hufflepuff table brought back bad memories to Haru. It only made her thought of Shiena. She wondered where Shiena was now. The authority hadn't found yet. Was she hiding somewhere? Haru couldn't help but be worried about her. She sincerely hoped everything will be fine for the brunette.

The last student was called and sorted, and the Sorting Ceremony was over. But before the students can go, Mizorogi had one last announcement to make.

"It's time to announce who will be the new prefects for this year," Mizorogi said, starting by the Slytherin prefect and the Hufflepuff one. "And for Ravenclaw, it will be… Shutou Suzu!"

The students cheered as Suzu rose up to join Mizorogi, who gave her a prefect badge.

"And last but not the least, the new Gryffindor prefect will be… Ichinose Haru!"

Haru wasn't expecting that. Her, prefect? Why? Tokaku seemed like such a better candidate. She was a model student, she had good grades, never get into trouble. Haru hesitantly rose up as her classmates were cheering. She approached Mizorogi nervously and stood in front of him. Her teacher smiled at her like he was proud of her as he gave her her prefect badge. Haru looked at it, uncertain. She was going to be prefect. She'll have new responsibilities. She wasn't sure if she was worthy of such a role. But since she was chosen, she had to do her best to meet everyone's expectation. So she smiled confidently as she accepted the badge.

"You can count on me!"

* * *

"It's interesting how we become both prefect. Well, taking over Kouko's duty is an honour to me, so I'll do my best," Suzu said.

"I'm not sure if I'm the most qualified person, but I'll do my best too!" Haru declared.

Walking together, the two friends approached the bench they used to sit on during breaks and took place on it. The bench seemed bigger to Haru, but she realized that it was because someone was missing: Shiena. They used to be three sitting on this bench. Haru wondered if like them Shiena would have become a prefect too. It could have been funny if the three of them became prefect. But unfortunately, it will never happen. This thought saddened Haru, and Suzu seemed to have noticed her current mood.

"So, are you happy to be reunited with Azuma-san?" Suzu asked as if she wanted to change the subject.

"Oh, yes!" Haru exclaimed, feeling happy again. "I missed her so much, I'm glad to be able to hang out with her every day again!"

"I'm happy for you. You're lucky you're both in the same grade. I'll miss Kouko-chan so much. I didn't have much time to see her during the vacation, nor to talk to her again about my feelings. I don't know if I'll have a chance to do it again, or if I'll see her again…"

"Don't lose hope! I'm sure you'll be able to meet her again, you need to have faith. You can send her a letter telling her how you feel, or asking her to go on a date together. Kaminaga-san seems to enjoy your company, she agreed to study with you so many time. It has to mean something."

"Thanks, Ichinose-san. You're right, I shouldn't lose hope. I still have chances with Kouko-chan."

Haru smiled. She was glad she could comfort Suzu and really hope she can be with Kouko. Haru thought they would be cute together. Haru then noticed someone wandering near them. It was Mahiru, who seemed particularly shy and nervous. Even more than usual.

"Mahiru-chan? Are you alright?" Haru called.

The silver haired girl winced and looked at Haru. She then hesitantly approached them.

"H-Hi, Ichinose...san, Shutou-san. I… I just… don't know what to do… now that Sumireko-san is gone."

Haru remembered that Mahiru never really had many friends, she always hung out with Sumireko. But now that the Slytherin prefect was gone, she was all alone. Haru felt bad for her and wanted to help her.

"Why don't you come sit with us? We're friends after all," Haru proposed. "What do you think, Suzu-san?"

As a response, the golden eyed girl tapped the empty place on the bench.

"The bench is enough big for the three of us," Suzu added with a friendly smile.

A first Mahiru looked like she was hesitating, before she smiled shyly and sat with them. Suddenly, the bench felt less empty for Haru. This place was really meant for three people: a Gryffindor, a Ravenclaw, and a Hufflepuff. It made Haru nostalgic. She still missed Shiena, but she knew that she still have friends she can count on and enjoy spending time with. And maybe now was the right opportinity to strengthen her friendship with a new person.

Haru smiled to herself. She had the feeling this year was going to be a good year.

* * *

 **Looks like the primary trio is back again with a new member! Yay!**

 **And Haru, you shouldn't talk too soon ^^'**


	41. Chapter 41

Haru remained in front of the office's door, hesitating. There was something she wanted to ask a certain teacher, but she felt nervous about it. She took a deep breath and sight, gathering her courage, before finally knocking at the door.

"You can come in," a feminine voice said.

Haru opened the door and went inside the office. Sitting at her desk was her teacher, who raised her head. A smile appeared on her lips when she saw Haru.

"Oh, Ichinose-san! It's nice to see you. What brings you here?"

"Kisaki-sensei… there's something… I wanted to ask you."

"Ah? Here, take a seat. You can ask me anything."

Haru approached Kisaki's desk and sat on the chair in front of it. Her teacher suddenly rose up.

"Can I offer you tea? I made some for myself and I have some left," Kisaki proposed.

"Ah, uh… okay." Haru accepted.

Kisaki put a cut in front of Haru and poured some tea in it. She then sat back while Haru took the cup, looking at the tea. She inhaled it, appreciating the sweet aroma.

"No need to hesitate, it's not like I put something weird in it or anything," Kisaki added with a smirk.

Haru wondered what Kisaki meant. She brought the cup to her lips and took a sip. It tasted as good as it smelt. Haru took a few more sips before putting the cup on the desk.

"So, what did you want to ask me?"

"Oh, well… it's about… Sasoriza-san. I haven't seen her yet and I was wondering… if she was back to school."

Kisaki looked surprised by this question, and it took her a few seconds before answering.

"She's not ready yet to go back to school. Her injuries were too severe. It's possible she skips the entire year," Kisaki replied.

"Ah, I see… I hope she'll be okay."

Even though she knew Midori tortured Otoya, Haru didn't feel any hatred for her. She didn't condone her actions, but she wanted to give her a chance.

"Still, Sasoriza-san committed a crime. I haven't told anyone about it, but it wouldn't be the first time she gets into trouble," Kisaki added.

"Huh? What do you mean?"

"Hm… I'm not sure if I should tell you that, but… when Sasoriza-san was a child, her parents died in a fire. She was suspected of having caused the fire. From what I know she was adopted, her father was a squib and her mother a muggle. We don't know who her biological parents are…"

"Just like y-" Haru interrupted, before realizing she shouldn't have said that.

Kisaki looked confused at first before a smirk appeared on her lips.

"Well well, looks like you're aware of my past. You're right, Sasoriza-san and I have a similar past. We were both adopted by non-magical parents and accused of killing them."

"I'm sorry… I shouldn't have said that…"

"It's fine. I'm not going to ask you how you know. You just need to know that I'm innocent and that you have nothing to worry about me."

"I know… I trust you! Your innocence was proved after all."

"Hehe, true."

Haru finished her tea, feeling a little bit uncomfortable with the conversation. As she put her cup on the desk, her teacher suddenly put a hand on hers.

"You don't have to worry about anything. I'm taking care of everything, you can trust me. I'll keep an eye on Sasoriza-san and I'll protect you if needed, I swear."

Kisaki smiled in a comforting way and Haru felt relieved.

"Thank you, Kisaki-sensei."

Haru rose up and smiled.

"I'll be going now, thanks again."

"You're welcome. If you need anything else, you can always come to me."

Haru left Kisaki's office, feeling relieved regarding Midori and grateful towards Kisaki.

* * *

"Where were you this morning?" Tokaku asked.

Haru nearly choked on her food when her girlfriend suddenly asked her this question. It was lunchtime and both were at the cafeteria.

"I… I was at Kisaki-sensei's office," Haru replied.

"What were you doing there?"

Haru hesitated before answering. She never told Tokaku about the incident with Midori and Otoya, because Kisaki told her to keep it secret. Haru felt bad about lying to her girlfriend, but she made a promise, and she wasn't one to break promises.

"I… had some question about the homework she gave us," Haru lied.

"You could have asked me."

"I know, but… since Kisaki-sensei is the one giving us this homework, I felt like she was the best to answer my question."

"Hm…"

Tokaku continued to eat her curry. Haru was worried that she may know she lied. She didn't want Tokaku to be upset or mad at her.

"I don't trust her," the blue haired suddenly said. "I suggest you to not get too close from her. I don't like the way she looks at you."

"What do you mean… the way she looks at me?"

"The way an adult shouldn't look at a teenager, especially not a teacher towards her student."

Haru wasn't sure to understand. She got that Tokaku was being protective, but she didn't get why. Before she could ask for an explanation, she was suddenly interrupted.

"Mind if we sit with you?" Suzu asked. "Or are we interrupting a lover's moment?"

Suzu was in the company of Banba and Chitaru.

"Oh no, you can come sit with us," Haru immediately replied.

The three of them took place at their table, Chitaru next to Tokaku and Suzu and Banba at each side of Haru. Haru would have like to continue her conversation with her girlfriend alone, but she didn't want to be rude to her friends.

"The Quidditch season is about to start, I can't wait to be back on the field with you two," Chitaru said as she looked at Haru and Tokaku.

"I'm hyped for it too!" Haru exclaimed.

"I'm interested to see the matches, it's always pleasant to see players risking their lives over some balls. And I do like games," Suzu said with a smirk.

"It'll be weird without Takechi, Sagae and Inukai," Chitaru commented.

"I wonder how will be the new player. I can't wait to play again!" Haru said.

"I don't really care. I'm just there to protect Haru," Tokaku commented.

"As always. You such a lovely couple. Ah, I wish Kouko-chan was still there…" Suzu said.

"Hi everyone."

Hitsugi joined them and remained standing next to Chitaru. Both of them glanced at each other, looking shy.

"Hitsugi… hi. Come sit here," Chitaru proposed, showing her the empty seat next to her.

Hitsugi smiled and gladly sat next to her girlfriend. Haru was glad to see them together in better terms. She always found that those two were cute together and was happy that they were now a couple. They still looked kind of awkward together, there was still some tension between them, but Haru had faith that it will work out for the better between them.

"Great, another lovely couple," Suzu said with a sigh, smiling softly.

"I… I really miss… Sumireko-san too…," Mahiru mumbled.

"Both of you, you don't need to worry. This is not the end, you're going to see them again," Haru told them to comfort them.

"I know, I intend to see her after I graduate, but in the meantime, I'm going to miss her so much," Suzu replied. "But I intend to be a good prefect, in her honour."

"Oh right, you're a prefect now. Congratulation Shutou! And you too Ichinose," Chitaru said happily.

"And congratulation to you for still being the Quidditch captain this year," Haru replied.

"I'll do my best to fulfill my role."

"I'll too!"

The group of friends continued to talk while eating until lunch break was over, and they returned to their respective class.

* * *

"60 points for Slytherin! Can Gryffindor with their 20 points still win the match? No pressure Haru Potter but your team victory depends on you!" Nio commented cheerfully.

After she spotted the golden snitch, Haru had immediately rushed towards it. The new Slytherin players were all really strong and even fierce, playing against them was really hard. Some of them were even more aggressive than Otoya. Right now they were winning… But Haru wasn't ready to give up. She still had hope in their victory, and for that, she needed to catch the snitch.

The Slytherin seeker was right next to her, trying to also catch the little golden ball. He was almost trying to push Haru away. Haru dodged him and continued to fly towards the snitch. It was right in front of her. Haru stretched her arm and the other seeker too. They were both so close to touching it. Her opponent suddenly started slapping her arm.

"Ouch! Hey!" Haru exclaimed.

The other seeker simply grin. He was playing dirty. Haru decided that if she wanted to win, she'll have to take risks. So she stood up on her broomstick and get closer to the tip, trying to stay in balance, stretched her arm and caught the golden snitch.

The Gryffindor supports suddenly clapped and cheered.

"Haru Potter caught the golden snitch! 150 points to Gryffindor!" Nio exclaimed happily.

"Gryffindor won the match!" Mizorogi declared.

Haru didn't have the time to feel proud of herself. The Slytherin seeker, frustrated about his defeat, made a sharp movement near Haru. Haru lost her balance and fell from her broomstick.

"AHHHHHH!" Haru screamed as she fell.

"Oh no, Haru Potter fell! Will it be her last victory? Will it be how she'll be remembered, holding the golden snitch while her body gets squish on the field? What a way to go in full glory!" Nio exclaimed enthusiastically.

"Quick, someone helps her!" Mizorogi shouted, panicked.

Haru continued to fall and closed her eyes, still holding the snitch, until she suddenly stopped. Someone had caught her.

"Haru! Are you alright?"

Haru suddenly opened her eyes and discovered that she was in her girlfriend's arms.

"Tokaku!"

"Aww, Tokaku-san managed to save Haru-chan! How gro- cute… ! Such an adorable couple ~" Nio said.

The blue haired girl flew to the group, still holding Haru, and landed safely. The other Gryffindor came to join them, all worried about Haru, before they started to cheer her. They all lifted Haru from the ground as the crowd continued to clap and shouted.

"We won the first match of the season! We have to celebrate, let's have a party!" shouted a Gryffindor player.

With the crowd still cheering on them, the Gryffindor players returned to their locker. When they get changed, the players left. Haru was putting back her school uniform, happy about her victory, but still shocked by her near-death experience.

"Haru."

Each time she heard her girlfriend call her name, it filled Haru with so much happiness. She turned back to face the girl she loved with a smile on her face.

"Tokaku."

"Are you okay?"

"Yes I am, thanks to you! Thank you so much for saving me!"

"No need to thank me, I said that I was going to protect you."

"I know! I love you so much!"

Tokaku blushed a little, which found terribly cute.

"I… I love you too."

Haru gently took Tokaku's hand in hers and looked into her blue eyes, those eyes she found so beautiful.

"I missed playing Quidditch with you. I'm glad I decided to join the team," Haru said.

"I'm simply glad we're back together for another year, I… missed you during the vacation."

"Me too."

They both looked at each other for a while and instinctively, their faces got closer, and they ended up sharing a tender kiss.

* * *

 **Well, everything seems to be going for the better... for now. Seeya next time for next chapter!**


	42. Chapter 42

"Today is a special day. Not only it's our first victory of the season, but we defeated Slytherin! Let's enjoy ourselves and party until a teacher tells us to shut up!" a Quidditch player explained as they raised their drink.

Every other Gryffindor students raised their drink, before taking a sip. They were in their dormitory, celebrating their victory against Slytherin during today's Quidditch match. One of the students brought butterbeer for the occasion and they were all having a taste of it.

"I also want to take a moment to congratulate Namatame-san for being our captain this year again. We appreciate your dedication for the team and we are proud to be under your commandment. Lead us to victory this year too!" the player continued.

Everyone started to acclaim Chitaru, who immediately blushed from embarrassment. Humble as she was, Chitaru couldn't bear with all the praise.

"N-No need to praise, I'm only doing what I was asked to. Anyone could be as good as me," the captain replied.

People kept clapping for her, much to Chitaru's embarrassment.

"And now, let me also congratulate Ichinose-san for once again bringing victory to our team, and for being now a prefect," the player continued.

And the students were now cheering Haru. The Gryffindor seeker felt a little embarrassed, but also happy. She was glad her teammates were satisfied of her, and proud of herself.

"Now, it's time to party! YEAH!"

They raised their drink again, cheered, and the party started. The Gryffindor students started to talk with each other with enthusiasm, and simply enjoying themselves.

Haru walked around, observing her classmates, happy to see them having fun. She then felt something pulling on her sleeves and turned back, to discover who it was.

"Oh, Tokaku!"

"Haru… there are people… trying to talk to me. I don't know what to do."

"Tokaku… they are just trying to be friendly with you. They want to get to know you. Because they like you. Don't forget that they voted for you as their champion."

"I know, but… I don't know what to say. I'm not good… at holding a conversation. What am I supposed to say?"

"Just start with a 'hi, how are you', ask them about their day, their interest, talk about yours," Haru suggested.

Suddenly, they were surrounded by a couple of students, who were mainly looking at Tokaku.

"Azuma-san, you were so good during the match!" one of them told her.

"I was cheering on you all the time!"

"You're such a talented student."

Tokaku looked a little bit nervous as she tried to talk with them. Haru left them, smiling at her girlfriend's first attempt at socializing, and she spotted Chitaru.

"Oh, Chitaru-san!" Haru called.

The Quidditch captain turned back and smile when she saw her.

"Oh, Ichinose! How are you? Congratulation to have caught the golden snitch again!"

"I'm fine, what about you? And thanks, I'm only doing what I have to do."

"You were the star of the match. People keep praising me but I wasn't really good this time, I let so many balls in my goals. Not my best match…"

"But we won, it's what matters. You'll have other chances to shine!"

"You're right, the Quidditch season is far from being over. As the team captain, I can't let myself feeling down over just one match!"

Chitaru took a sip of her butterbeer and sighed.

"Not that I dislike being with my fellow Gryffindor classmates, but I kind of wish Hitsugi could be there," Chitaru revealed.

"Oh… right, you two are dating. I never had the chance to congratulate you for that. I'm happy that you two reconciles," Haru replied.

"Reconciles… I'm not sure we really did. I still haven't forgiven her, but… I love her. Despite what she has done, I want to be with her. Being with her bring me happiness, but also pain. It's… complicated."

"But you love her! I'm sure that you'll eventually find the strength to forgive her, have faith in yourself. I'm rooting for both of you!"

"I hope so… I know Hitsugi had her reason for what she did. Everything isn't entirely her fault. I need to accept it and move on, just be happy with her. I love her so much, she means a lot to me."

"I'm sure everything will be fine for you two."

Haru meant it. She wanted Chitaru and Hitsugi to be happy together. She drank some of her butterbeer and saw Tokaku approaching them.

"Oh, Tokaku! How did it go?" Haru asked.

"I'm not sure… fine I guess?" her girlfriend replied.

"Hi, Azuma! It's nice to be back on the field with you," Chitaru said.

"Hm, same," Tokaku said.

Haru was glad both Tokaku and Chitaru were good friends. She wanted her girlfriend to enjoy her school life, and friends were an important part of that. So their friendship was really important to her.

They continued to enjoy the party until Mako warned them that it was time to go to sleep, and Haru really had a good time with her friends and classmates. She hoped this party won't be the last one.

* * *

Haru tried to suppress a yawn as she walked through the corridor. She didn't sleep a lot last night due to the party. And it would have continued even more late if Tokaku's aunt didn't intervene. But despite that Haru had a good time and she wished to have other wonderful moments like that with her classmates and teammates.

"I know you're the one who killed Sato-san."

Haru immediately froze. What she just heard was simply disturbing. And this voice… she knew it. But she couldn't recognize it. She looked around. She was alone right now. She started to search for where this sentence came from. She looked in every room in the corridor, but they were all empty. She went at the end of the corridor and ended up in a dead-end. No one there too. But as she was about to turn back, she suddenly heard footsteps behind her.

"Are you looking for something?"

Haru turned back, to discover who it was.

"Kisaki-sensei… !"

Her teacher smiled calmy, but there was something with her smile that seemed… disturbing. There was a glimpse of madness in her eyes. Haru instinctively recoiled, but she ended up reaching the wall, with no escape. Kisaki let out a giggle as she approached her, before stopping right in front of Haru. Before Haru could move, Kisaki put a hand on the wall right next to her head and leaned, her face close from hers.

"Is there something wrong, Ichinose-san?"

"I… n-no, everything is fine."

Haru was starting to be nervous. She didn't like how close Kisaki was. She wasn't comfortable with the way she looked at her and speak to her. It felt… threatening.

"You seemed like you were searching for something," her teacher insisted.

"I was just… looking for my friend. I thought... I heard her voice, but maybe it was just my imagination…"

"Huh-uh, a 'friend'. What did your friend say?"

"I… I don't know. It was just… it sounded muffled. As I said it must have been my imagination."

"Hmmm."

Kisaki stared at her with such intensity, Haru almost felt like she was undressing her with her eyes, like she was naked. A grin appeared on her teacher's lips as she approached them from hers, and Haru felt her heart racing.

"Haru!"

Kisaki froze, and for a moment she had a displeased expression, before she looked nervous. She then sighed and a calm smiled appeared on her face as she turned back. Haru sighed too, relieved.

"Oh, Azuma-san. How are you?" Kisaki asked as if nothing wrong happened.

Tokaku looked emotionless, but Haru could see in her eyes that she was angry. She looked at Kisaki with distrust and even disgust.

"Well, I guess this was the friend you heard. Sorry for bothering you, Ichinose-san. I'll leave you together."

Kisaki recoiled and walked next to Tokaku. The blue haired girl glanced at her with animosity, which the teacher replied by a smirk, before going away. Tokaku immediately rushed towards Haru with a worried expression.

"Are you alright? Did she did anything to you?" her girlfriend asked with concern.

"N-No, I'm fine… she was just… asking me how I was. I think."

"While pinning you to a wall?"

"I… uh… yeah? A-Anyway, where you looking for me?"

"Yes… I was waiting for you at the library to study with you, but you were late so I went to search for you."

"Oh! Then what are we waiting for? Let's go study together!" Haru exclaimed.

Haru grabbed Tokaku's hand and headed for the library. Her girlfriend looked hesitant, but let herself drawn. Haru simply wanted to forget about this encounter and focus on something else, but she remained confused and disturbed about what she heard about Sato.

* * *

Haru's hands were shivering as she held a piece of paper she found in her locket after the Quidditch practice. It was a note on which it was written:

" _If you want to know what really happened to Sato-kun, come to meet me after the Quidditch practice in the forest in the schoolyard. Alone._ "

Haru wasn't sure what to do. Should she really meet them alone? It sounded dangerous. But at the same time, since Haru heard this sentence about Sato, she couldn't stop thinking about it. She had to know the truth. If Kagami was innocent, she had to do anything she could to prove it and save her.

"What's that?" Chitaru asked.

"N-Nothing!" Haru immediately reacted by shoving the piece of paper in her pocket.

Tokaku approached them, suspicious. Haru started to get nervous.

"I… I have to go… to the bathroom! Seeya later in class!" Haru exclaimed as she fastly walked away.

Haru continued to walk at a good pace, and looked behind her. She wasn't followed. She continued to walk, a little bit slower, and exited the school. She walked through the schoolyard until she reached the forest. She stopped nearby. Haru hesitated to go further. She had a bad feeling about it. But at the same time, she really needed answers. And it seemed to be the only way to get them. So she took a deep breath and walked towards the forest.

She passed near some tree and stopped, starting to look around.

"I'm here," said a soft voice.

Suddenly, someone came out from behind a tree and approached Haru, before keeping a certain distance between them.

"Ichinose-san, you came! Alone… did anyone follow you?"

"Kagami.. no, you're her cousin, Lucy-san! No, I wasn't followed."

Rachel Kagami's cousin, Lucy, was facing Haru. She looked calm, but there was something in her eyes that made Haru think she was nervous.

"Thanks for coming alone, Ichinose-san. You're the only one I could think of for this."

"But why? I mean, not that I want to offend you, we… we barely know each other," Haru replied.

"It's because…. I saw you… with Kisaki-sensei. You heard us, don't you?"

"So it was you… who said that?"

"Say what?"

"Um… 'I know it's you who killed Sato-san'..."

"Oh? Yes, it was me."

"And… to whom did you say that?"

Lucy seemed to hesitate for a moment, and sighed.

"My cousin is innocent. Someone framed her, the real culprit who killed Sato… san, and this person is… Kisaki-sensei."

Haru remained shocked. She was convinced that despite her past, her teacher was a good person. But her recent actions made her suspicious to her. So perhaps she was wrong about her.

"How do you know… it's her?" Haru asked.

"Kisaki-sensei… is a bad person. The type… to lust after teenagers. She was interested in Sato-kun, but he turned her down and chose Rachel instead. Furious, Kisaki-sensei murdered him and framed my cousin as revenge. I'm not making that up. You saw how she dance with that student during the ball? She really is into teenagers!"

Haru remembered what Tokaku told her, that the way Kisaki was looking at her was inappropriate for an adult, and Shiena too made comments similar. And earlier, Kisaki… really seemed like she was about to kiss her. Kisaki was really a…

But then, Haru suddenly realized that there was something wrong with what Lucy said.

"Lucy-san… how do you know that? About Kisaki-sensei dancing at the ball with a student. You... you weren't there!"

Lucy suddenly froze. Her expression seemed to show that she was angry at herself, but she then smiled awkwardly.

"Someone told me about it," Lucy said.

"It's… it's not only that! The person I heard… said 'Sato-san', while you called him 'Sato-kun'..."

"Huh? I'm pretty sure I said Sato-san."

Haru wasn't sure anymore. She suddenly remembered the note and took it out, showing it to Lucy.

"No, you wrote Sato-kun! The voice I heard… I wasn't you! Then…"

Suddenly, a sinister grin appeared on Lucy's face.

"Well, looks like I'll have to change my plan. Too bad, I was looking forward to getting Kisaki-sensei arrested with your help."

Instinctively, Haru pulled out her wand, but Lucy was faster.

"Expelliarmus!" the Slytherin student said.

Haru was now disarmed. Lucy grinned madly and even let out an insane giggle, before casting another spell.

"Confrigo!"

A light came out from Lucy's wand, heading for Haru, and an explosion occurred.

* * *

 **RIP Haru? Rest in pieces like Irena? You'll see in next chapter! See you soon!**


	43. Chapter 43

"Confrigo!"

Haru immediately jumped out of the trajectory. The tree that was behind her was hit by the spell and exploded. Haru remained on the ground for a moment, shocked by this sudden attack. When she rosed up she put something in her pocket, while Lucy had her wand pointed at her again.

"Con-"

"I know what you did! I know how you killed Sato-san!" Haru suddenly shouted, her arms raised as a sign of surrender.

Lucy stopped talking for a moment and looked intrigued, and a smirk appeared on her lips.

"Oh? How did I do it?" She asked with curiosity in the eyes.

Haru sighed. Somehow she managed to stop Lucy by stirring her curiosity and interest, which could buy her some time to escape.

"The ball… it wasn't Kagami-san, it was you! You took your cousin place and pretend to be her! You look like twins so you managed to fool us all," Haru said. "This is how you know about Kisaki-sensei dancing with the student."

Haru remembered that Tokaku found the Kagami at the ball suspicious, while she never suspected Kagami Rachel of anything. Even Haru thought at first that it was Lucy. So it had to be the other Kagami. Lucy listened to her with interest, before letting out a giggle.

"You're right, it was me. Onee-chan didn't want to attend the ball, she stayed at her dormitory. Sato invited her but she refused, but when she was busy I went to him, pretending to be her, and accepted to go at the ball with him."

"And then… you killed him. Why? Was it… to frame your cousin? Do you hate her?"

Lucy stared at her with an emotionless expression, before suddenly bursting into laughs.

"How funny! You couldn't be more wrong! I don't hate Onee-chan, in fact, I love her! She's the most important person to me, I admire so much! She's so beautiful and cool, if I could I would marry her! I want to be with her forever!"

Haru was surprised by this declaration. Lucy was in love with Rachel? More importantly, there was a glimpse of insanity in Lucy's eyes, and she had the laugh of a madwoman.

"Then why did you go to the ball pretending to be her if it wasn't to frame her?" Haru asked.

"And I thought you knew the truth… how disappointing. Isn't obvious? It had never been about onee-chan, it always been about Sato-kun. This scum… dared to ask out my onee-chan! It was simply unforgivable, I couldn't forgive him. So I pretended to be my cousin to trick him, and I lured him alone during the ball, and killed him. This is what he deserved for daring to have feelings for my onee-chan."

What Lucy was saying was simply insane. She killed Sato because he loved Kagami? Out of jealousy? It was even worse than what Hitsugi did. Lucy really looked crazy right now, which terrified Haru. Lucy then suddenly looked regretful.

"But unfortunately, onee-chan got accused and arrested because of me. That wasn't part of the plan. This is why I wanted to use you and frame Kisaki-sensei instead, since you heard us. Also, this creepy teacher was completely hitting on you so I thought you wouldn't doubt me if I told you she was lusting for Sato-kun. Well, I guess I'll have to kill you and frame her myself, for Sato-kun and your murders!"

Feeling like she couldn't prevent Lucy from trying to kill her again, Haru quickly grabbed the object she took from the ground: a rock.

"Confri-"

Haru threw the rock at her, preventing Lucy from casting her spell. Haru then quickly ran away in the forest, and when she was exhausted she hid behind a tree, in a bush. She waited there, hoping that Lucy wouldn't find her.

"Ichinose-san, where are you? Come on, you're too old to play hide and seek! But if you insist, we're gonna play. And the penalty for losing will be death!"

Haru tried to breathe quieter, and even put her hands on her mouth to be sure to make no noise.

"If I can't find you, I guess I'll just have to burn the entire forest! I'll roast you, your skin will melt until you're burnt beyond recognition! There will only be your bones left. Your loved one won't even be able to identify your corpse, you'll die anonymously with no one to cry you! This is what you deserve for daring to get on my way!"

Haru started to shiver. Was Lucy serious, or was she simply trying to scare her? Would she really burn down the forest-

"Incendio!"

Haru suddenly felt like the air had become warmer. And there was a heavy smell of smoke. Worried, she discreetly looked outside the bush, and saw Lucy a couple of meters away, burning trees. The fire was approaching from where she was, threatening to burn down the bush where she was hiding. Haru got out from the bush before the fire could reach it, and Lucy gazed at her with a malevolent grin.

"There you are, Ichinose-san…"

"Lucy-san, please stop. You don't have to do that!"

"Oh, but I want to. All I want right now is to burn you alive and hear your scream of agony! Incendio!"

"Aguamenti!"

A water jet suddenly hit Lucy's spell, extinguishing the fire. The arsonist looked around, visibly annoyed and even worried about the water. Haru turned back to discover her saviour who was approaching them, her wand raised. She also saw a silvery cat by her side, a Patronus.

"That's enough Kagami-san, you went too far. I'll have to report you to the authority," Kisaki said with a severe expression.

"Ah, Kisaki-sensei… I didn't need a lolicon to intervene. How about you pretend you have seen nothing and I don't talk about your pedo tendencies?"

"I have no idea what you're talking about. Whatever you are pretending about me, it doesn't change the fact you're a murderer. Lower your wand and don't resist, or I'll have to use force against you."

"Hm, how about… neither of those options? You can't do shit against me if you can't catch me! Bye!"

Lucy suddenly ran away, disappearing in the forest. Kisaki looked like she was about to chase after her, but she then looked at Haru with worries.

"Ichinose-san, are you alright? Did she hurt you?"

"Yes, uh… no, I'm okay."

"Good. Stay here, I'm going to catch her. Don't move until I come back!"

"O-Okay!"

Kisaki suddenly ran in the direction Lucy went, leaving Haru alone with the Patronus cat. Haru guessed that it was her teacher's Patronus, but it didn't explain what it was doing here.

"Haru!?"

Haru turned back when she heard her girlfriend's voice, surprised to see her here.

"Tokaku?"

"What are you doing here? I found a wand, is it yours?" the blue haired girl said as she handed her a wand.

"Yes, it is! Thanks. But I could ask you the same question, what are you doing here?" Haru asked as she took her wand.

"I was following Silvers, I thought it was suspicious that she went to the forest. Then I found your wand and I got worried. Why are you here?"

"Well… someone asked me to meet them here and… it was Lucy-san. Then… she tried to kill me. She's the one who killed Sato-san, not Kagami-san…!"

Tokaku suddenly grabbed for Haru's shoulders, looking furious.

"Why did you go alone!? You should have warned me! This was stupid, you could have got hurt, or worst! What were you thinking!?"

Haru froze. She didn't know how to reach. Tokaku had never been angry at her before. It hurt her to see her girlfriend like that. She even almost teared up. The blue haired girl looked like she calmed down and released her shoulder.

"Haru… I love you. I don't want you to get hurt. So please, don't do that ever again. You can trust me, if you get into trouble you can always ask my help. I'll always protect you."

Feeling the need to be comforted, Haru hugged Tokaku, and was glad that her girlfriend hugged her back.

"I'm sorry, Tokaku. I promise I won't hide anything from you again."

They broke the hug and looked at each other fondly. Haru then recalled what was going on.

"Lucy-san, it was her at the ball…!"

"I know. I heard you. Damn, I should have known! I felt that Kagami was off during the ball. She smelt differently. If only I acted, maybe… Whatever, we need to get out…"

"I can't! Kisaki-sensei, she… she's chasing after Lucy-san. She asked me to stay here until she comes back."

"Is that her Patronus?"

"Yeah, I think so…"

"Anyway, why bother listening to her? She's suspicious, she must have a bad reason to be here…"

"No you're wrong! Kisaki-sensei saved my life! Without her, Lucy-san would have killed me! Kisaki-sensei came here to rescue me, so I want to listen to her. I'm going to wait for her!"

At first, Tokaku seemed upset, but she calmed down and sighed, as she resigned herself to listen to her girlfriend. So they both waited until they suddenly hear a scream of pain. They then both look at each other.

"Who was it?" Tokaku asked.

"Kisaki-sensei or Lucy-san."

"Should we go check?"

Haru hesitated. Kisaki told her to stay there, but if she was the one who screamed, she may be hurt. And if it was Lucy who screamed, then it meant she had been neutralized. So either Kisaki was in danger or Lucy wasn't a threat anymore.

"Either way, we should go see," Haru replied.

Tokaku nodded and they both headed for where the scream came from. The cat Patronus followed them. They arrived at a part of the forest that was completely burned. The fire had been extinguished, there were water puddles on the ground. Kisaki was lying on the ground, her right sleeve gone. Worried, Haru got closer, and discover that her teacher's right arm was covered in severe burns.

"Kisaki-sensei!"

Haru crouched near her teacher. The latter slowly opened her eyes, with a pained expression on her face, and looked at her student with a regretful smile.

"Ichinose-san… sorry. I couldn't catch her, she escaped. But at least… you're fine."

"It's okay, it doesn't matter. You saved me, that's what matters. We need to bring you to the infirmary..."

"First, I would like to know what you're doing here, Silvers. And why you have your Patronus with you," Tokaku asked seriously.

"Tokaku, now is not the time…!"

"I'll answer that, if you insist," Kisaki said with a soft smile as she rose up hardly. "I had a feeling Kagami Lucy-san would try something against Ichinose-san, this is why I sent my Patronus to watch over her. And it came to warn me that Ichinose-san was in danger. So I rushed to rescue her. But even tho I succeeded to protect her, I failed to capture Kagami-san…"

"It's fine, at least we know now that Kagami-san- the oldest one, is innocent. Which means she could be freed!" Haru exclaimed, hopeful.

"We need to head back, Silvers' injury need treatment," Tokaku said.

"That and it hurts quite a lot," Kisaki added.

Haru nodded and Tokaku helped Kisaki walking, and they all headed for the school.

* * *

Haru remained in the doorframe for a moment, hesitating to go inside. Her eyes suddenly met her teacher's, who smiled softly at her.

"Ah, Ichinose-san… come here," Kisaki invited.

Haru remained nervous, but decided to go inside the infirmary and went by her teacher's side. Kisaki's right arm was covered in bandages.

"Your arm… how is it?" Haru asked.

"Nothing too serious, but it will leave scars. Good thing I always wear long sleeves then."

Haru couldn't help but feel guilty. She felt like it was her fault. If she hadn't gone to meet Lucy, Kisaki wouldn't have been hurt.

"I'm sorry… it's my fault. I shouldn't have met up with Lucy-san," Haru said, remorseful.

"It's not your fault. I chose to chase her down, I'm the only one responsible for this. And if you haven't met up with her, we would have never known she was the true culprit. Now thanks to you we may have a chance to prove Kagami-san innocence."

Haru felt comforted by her teacher's words. It was true. Now that they know Lucy killed Sato, Kagami could be proven innocent.

"I'll inform the authority and work on freeing Kagami-san," Kisaki added. "It may take time, but we have two witnesses and one of them being a teacher. I'm confident we can save Kagami-san."

"What about… Lucy-san? Do you think… it's too late to save her?" Haru asked.

"Hm… well she's a murderer, she's going to jail for sure. And given her behaviour, I don't have the feeling she's redeemable."

"But… she loves Kagami-san. I know what she did was awful, but in her head it was right. Maybe… she's just crazy?"

"Well, if she has a trial and is judged insane, she'll be considered non-criminally responsible for her actions and sent to an asylum instead. We'll have to see when the Aurors will catch her."

Haru felt relieved. There was still a chance Lucy may not be thrown at Azkaban. Despite the fact she tried to kill her, Haru had no grudge against her. This situation reminded her of Shiena, who the authority hadn't found yet. Haru really hoped she wouldn't go to Azkaban, that she would be judge non-criminally responsible for her actions too, but Shiena didn't seem crazy. Just misguided. Haru suddenly remembered that she had a question for her teacher.

"Kisaki-sensei… how did you know Lucy-san was after me?"

"Um… well I had the feeling you heard my conversation with her, when I told her that I knew she killed Sato-san. She then left me and I saw you wandering around like you were looking for something. I was worried you might have heard us. Sorry if I scared you by being persistent, I just wanted to be sure if you heard us or not. It made me look like a creep huh…"

Kisaki's behaviour did disturb Haru, but it seemed that her teacher had her reason to act this way. It didn't change the fact that she looked like she tried to kiss her, but Haru was too shy to ask about that. Maybe what people pretend about Kisaki was true, she had that kind of preference. But despite that, Haru saw her as a good person. After all, she came to rescue her and injured herself while protecting her.

"How did you know… that Lucy-san was the culprit? Why didn't you tell anyone?" Haru asked.

"I had noticed her behaviour during the ball, she had a completely different vibe from Kagami Rachel-san. So I had guessed that during the ball it was Kagami Lucy-san. Since the oldest Kagami-san had been accused because people thought she was with Sato-san, I started to suspect the youngest one. When I tried to talk to her, she acted so smug with me, I lost my temper and told her that I knew she killed him, even if I wasn't sure. But her reaction to that was suspicious, she really looked nervous. Then she ran away, confirming my doubt. I didn't tell anyone because I wanted to give her a chance to admit her crime herself, but maybe I should have told the authority instead. My will to let her a chance almost got you killed and me injured…"

Kisaki really looked like she felt regret. Haru felt bad for her and delicately grabbed one of her hand.

"You did nothing wrong, Kisaki-sensei. There's nothing bad in wanting to give someone a chance and believe in them. Lucy-san is the only one responsible, not you. You did your job as her teacher. And in the end you protected me, none of us died and we can prove Kagami-san innocence, so in the end, you did the right choice."

Kisaki smiled softly as she patted Haru's head.

"You really are kind don't you. So sweet and innocent… I like that about you. Never change."

"I… I don't intend to change," Haru replied, embarrassed.

Her teacher seemed genuinely glad. She continued to softly stroke Haru's head, before lying down.

"I didn't sleep much last night, so I'm kind of tired. If you don't mind, I would like to take a nap," Kisaki said.

"Oh, sure! I'll let you rest. Thanks again for everything! Bye!"

Haru left the infirmary, relieved about her teacher, but worried about Lucy, and Shiena was back on her mind. She hoped everything will turn out for the best for everyone and that no more tragedy would happen.

* * *

 **So Lucy was a yandere for Kagami! Did you expect that? And what do you think of Kisaki Silvers? Let me know in a review!**


	44. Chapter 44

**Sorry for late update, I was at my mom's house last weekend and I didn't have my documents to work on this fic. But I'm back with a new chapter! I hope you'll like it ^^**

* * *

"Don't forget to study for your exam about the First Great Wizards War, and your homework about Patronus. Have a good day and see you next class!" Mako said after the bell rang.

The Gryffindor students began to leave class. Haru put back her stuff in her bag and was about to leave too, but noticed that her teacher was looking at her.

"Azuma-sensei? Is there something wrong?" Haru asked as she approached Mako.

"Oh, um… I was just wondering how you were. How do you manage with your new responsibilities as a prefect?"

"Ah, I'm doing fine! I think. Well, for now, I didn't do much, except maybe help a few first-year students."

Mako sighed and smiled softly as she put a comforting hand on Haru's shoulder.

"I'm glad. As Head of House I'm the one who chose the Gryffindor prefect. I hesitated for a while, but I finally decided that you would be the best candidate for the role."

"Huh? It was you…? Why… why me? Would… Tokaku be a better choice? I mean, she's a better student than me, and she was the true Gryffindor champion, the one that won Class Black…"

"Hm, it's true that I also think of Tokaku-chan as a potential candidate, I'm sure she would have been a good prefect too. But after more thinking, I judged that you were the best for this role."

"But why? I'm an average student, I'm not particularly good at anything, I have nothing special."

"Oh, Ichinose-san… being a prefect has nothing to do with grades. Other Heads of House may think that way, but not me. What I value for a prefect are kindness and generosity, and you have those qualities. You're a kind and helpful girl, always ready to do your best for others' sake. I don't think I can find any other candidate as gentle as you, and I know you'll always do your best to help your classmates and do what's best for them."

Haru blushed a little from all those compliments. What Mako told her made her a little bit more confident about all of this, and she understood better why she had been chosen. And finally accepted it.

Mako removed her hand from her shoulder and Haru noticed that she was wearing a peculiar ring. It looked really ancient, and there was what looked like a sapphire on it.

"Nice ring, it's new?" Haru asked, curious.

Her teacher looked confused by the question, before she suddenly looked at her hand and looked surprised, like she had forgotten she was wearing it.

"Oh, that old thing? No, it's just some old ring belonging to my family that I found recently while cleaning. I think it belonged to the Azuma for generations. For some reason, I felt… attracted to it. I had to keep it. At first, I just keep it in my room, but now I feel like wearing it."

"It's a pretty ring, it suits you."

"Thank you."

"Haru?"

Haru turned back and discovered Tokaku in the class' doorframe.

"Oh, Tokaku-chan! Sorry for keeping Ichinose-san, I'm done with her."

"Don't worry oba-san. Haru, it's time to study-"

She suddenly stopped talking as she gazed at her aunt's hand, more specifically the ring she was wearing. Haru walked towards her girlfriend while Mako continued to look at her ring with a smirk.

"Seeya, Azuma-sensei!"

"See you next class, Ichinose-san," Mako replied absentmindedly.

Haru left the classroom, heading for the library with Tokaku so they can have their daily study meeting together.

* * *

"Okay Mahiru-chan, repeat after me. Expecto Patronum!" Haru said.

"Exp… ecto… patro...num…!"

"You're pronouncing it wrong. You have to pronounce it 'ex-PEK-toh pa-TRO-num'," Suzu added.

After school, Mahiru asked her two friends to help her with her Defense Against the Dark Arts homework, practicing her Patronus charm. Haru and Suzu had gladly accepted to help their friend, who had not been able yet to summon her Patronus. The trio was outside in the schoolyard.

"Expecto… patronum… !" Mahiru repeated.

"That's better. Now you have to make this hand movement," Suzu continued as she motioned a circle with her wand.

The silver haired girl tried to trace a circle with her wand.

"No, it's too wide. Here, let me help you."

As she said that, Haru went behind Mahiru and gently took her hand, leading it as she made her do the circular motion with her wand.

"Like that," Haru said. "Try on your own now."

She released Mahiru's hand and let her try again the movement by herself.

"Yeah, like that! Now try to say the charm with the hand movement, like this. Expecto patronum!" Haru exclaimed while tracing a circle with her wand.

Haru focused on her memory about her family and when she discovered her brothers were still alive, as well as Tokaku. A silvery light came out from her wand, forming a small oval shape, before it formed a bee. The bug started to fly around and Mahiru looked at it, admirative.

"Expecto patronum!" Suzu said.

The same phenomenon happened with the golden eyed girl, but in her case, the silvery light formed a cat. The feline stretched, before starting to walk around her summoner.

"Your turn," Haru said.

Mahiru looked nervous as she raised her wand and sighed.

"Expecto patronum!" the silver haired girl shouted while doing the appropriate motion.

A weak silver light came out from her wand, but it wasn't enough strong to have a specific shape.

"You need to focus on your happiest moment," Haru told her.

Mahiru looked like she was thinking about it, but failing at finding a happy memory. This thought kind of made Haru sad. It saddened her to think Mahiru had no happy moment. Maybe it was why she wasn't able to summon her Patronus. Haru remembered that it was the same for Shiena. Suddenly thinking about the brunette made her even sadder, and she wasn't able to maintain her Patronus anymore and the silvery bee disappeared.

"Try to think about Hanabusa-san," Suzu suddenly said. "Think about your feelings for her, about the moments you spend with her. How do you feel when you are with her."

The silver haired girl's expression changed. Her cheeks became reddish while a weak smile appeared on her lips. The silvery light coming from her wand grew and became stronger, slowly forming a shape. What seemed to be a beak and wings appeared, followed by webbed paws and feathers. At first, it looked like a bird, but then Haru recognized what it was exactly.

"A duck!" Haru exclaimed.

Mahiru looked at her duck Patronus and her smile became wider, looking proud about her accomplishment. This sight warmed up Haru's heart. She was glad to know that Mahiru had some happy memories and she found her really adorable right now. She couldn't help but smile softly.

"Look at her. So cute," Suzu commented.

"Yeah. Hey, how did you know it would work… to talk about Hanabusa-san?" Haru asked.

"Because it worked for me. I thought about Kouko-chan while summoning my Patronus. I suppose you did the same with Azuma-san?"

"Ah… yes," Haru replied, blushing a little.

The duck Patronus started to walk around, Mahiru still looking at it with pride in her eyes.

"Mahiru-chan, what was your happiest memory with Hanabusa-san?" Haru suddenly asked.

The silver haired girl's face suddenly turned as red as a tomato.

"Um… it's… um… private," Mahiru mumbled, embarassed.

"Huh?"

"Ichinose-san, you're too young to understand," Suzu said with a sly smile.

"Aren't we all the same age? Except y- I mean, yeah we are all the same age," Haru said.

Suzu let out a giggle while Mahiru was still red. Haru then remembered when she saw Sumireko and Shinya make out during the ball and became red too, understanding that Mahiru's happiest moment might be similar.

"Well, now that you can summon your Patronus you should be able to do your homework," Suzu said.

"Y-Yes… thank you, both of you, for… helping me."

"You don't need to thank us, we're friends after all!" Haru said happily.

"And prefect," Suzu added.

Haru suddenly felt cold. She could feel a cool breeze brushing her hair. She then looked at the sky and noticed the sun was about to go down. Mahiru looked up too and suddenly looked panicked.

"Ah! Huh… I have to go! Thanks again and… see you tomorrow!" the silver haired girl said as she ran away.

Suzu looked at Mahiru running away with some confusion in her eyes.

"Banba-san? Why was she such in a hurry?"

"Huh… she's afraid of the dark," Haru replied nervously.

"Huh-uh," Suzu replied with doubt in her golden gaze. "Very well. Since it's getting late, we should go back to our dormitory too."

Haru sighed, relieved that Suzu didn't ask questions, even if she had a feeling she had a doubt about Banba's condition. Haru was one of the rare people who knew her secret, and she had promised to keep it. She realized that she was keeping so many secrets- Banba, Suzu, Otoya, Kisaki… Things she couldn't tell Tokaku. Haru felt bad to be keeping so many secrets from her girlfriends, but she had to. She promised to keep them safe, and she didn't want to break her promises. Even if she had to lie to the girl she loved.

"Yeah, we should. Good night Suzu-san, see you tomorrow."

"See you tomorrow! Have a nice sleep."

Both friends part into different directions, heading for their respective dormitory.

* * *

"You should have seen Mahiru-chan's Patronus. It was a really adorable duck. And she looked so proud of herself, it was so cute."

Walking with Tokaku in the schoolyard during the break, Haru was telling her girlfriend about what she did with Suzu and Mahiru yesterday. But she noticed that the blue haired girl was barely listening, her mind looked somewhere else.

"Tokaku? Is there something wrong?"

"Huh? Oh, hm… not really."

"You seem preoccupied by something. Whatever it is, you can tell me," Haru said.

Tokaku sighed as they continued to walk. The couple was now walking alongside the river and Haru couldn't help but look at it, at how beautiful the sun's reflection was on the water.

"It's… my aunt. Or rather, the ring she's wearing."

"Huh? What about that?"

"Well… this ring belonged… to my grandmother."

"Ah, your aunt said it was in the Azuma family for generations."

"It's probably true, but I remembered my grandmother wearing it. So I don't understand why oba-san would wear it. She wants nothing to do with her mother, or the Azumas."

"Tokaku… it's just a ring. Azuma-sensei probably just think it's pretty."

"Perhaps… but she has never been the jewelry type. I just… have a bad feeling about this."

Haru suddenly took Tokaku's hand into hers and gave her a comforting smile.

"It's okay, Tokaku. Everything is going to be fine. I'm sure your aunt as her own reason to like this ring."

"Hmmm… you're probably right. I must be too paranoid. Sorry for bothering you with that."

"Oh no, don't worry, you aren't! Feel free to always tell me if something is troubling you, I'll always be there to listen to you."

Much to Haru's happiness, Tokaku smiled too.

"Thank you, Haru."

They both continued to walk, holding hands, and suddenly met another couple who was also walking alongside the river, hand in hand.

"Oh, Chitaru-san, Hitsugi-chan! Looks like we had the same idea," Haru said.

"Hello, Azuma-san, Ichinose-san. Yeah, seems like we aren't the only one who wanted to enjoy the view of the river," Hitsugi replied with a polite smile.

"The break is almost over, would you like to walk with us towards the school? Next class is our common class between Gryffindor and Ravenclaw," Chitaru said.

"Oh yeah, Potion Class. Suzu-san will be there too. I suppose if we're working in teams you two will team up again?" Haru said.

"Of course," Hitsugi replied with a giggle.

The two couples started to walk towards the school.

"I would like to team up with Tokaku sometimes, but the teams are always a Gryffindor and a Ravenclaw. Not that I dislike working with Suzu-san, but you know… I would like to work with Tokaku too."

"I get you. I wouldn't want to work with anyone other than Chitaru-san," Hitsugi replied.

"I- me too," Chitaru said with a slight blush.

They arrived at Hogwarts High and entered it, heading for their classroom. But on their way there they saw a crowd of students gathered in the corridor, looking at something on the wall. Curious, Haru approached the wall, followed by her friends.

"Everyone, go to your classes and let the adults handle this," Mizorogi said as he tried to dispatch the crowd.

Haru suddenly had a bad feeling. Now that she was closer from the wall she could see what it was all about. There was a graffiti on the wall. When she read it Haru fell into a state of shock.

" _The Azuma clan shall rise again and regain their past glory, and all those who oppose them shall be eliminated._ "

* * *

 **Well, looks like there's gonna have new troubles at Hogwarts High! Who do you think is behind this graffiti?**

 **If you're interested in chatting with me, my discord username is RickyOtaku#5402. You can also find me on Tumblr under the username rickyotaku or on Facebook (Ricky Otaku). Thanks for reading and see you next time!**


	45. Chapter 45

Haru took a deep breath before she finally knocked at her teacher's office door.

"Come in!"

She sighed as she opened the door, closing it behind her. Her teacher was sitting at her desk, looking like she was correcting some homework. She raised her head and smiled when she saw Haru.

"Oh, Ichinose-san! What brings you here?" Kisaki asked.

"It's about… Kagami-san and Lucy-san."

"Hm? Then take a seat, and let's talk about them."

Haru sat on the chair in front of the desk, facing Kisaki. She had to admit, she kind of feel nervous to be alone with her teacher. She didn't think Kisaki was a bad person, she saved her life after all, but there was definitely something… wrong, with her. Haru remembered when she tried to kiss her and she knew it was wrong. It made her felt unease, but at the same time, she wanted to trust Kisaki. She knew she was a good person, but she still had to recognize her flaws and be careful with her.

"Um… Kisaki-sensei… how's your injury?"

Her teacher instinctively stroke her right arm.

"Oh, it's fine now. It left scars, but nothing too serious. Thanks for asking."

"I'm glad you're okay now, especially since… you get hurt because of me."

"Ah, please don't feel guilty, it's not your fault. I did this from my own free will, I can only blame myself to not have been enough cautious and underestimate Kagami Lucy-san. Hm, speaking of her, you wanted to talk about them?"

"Y-Yes! How… are things going on? Will Kagami-san… be freed?"

"Hm, well I did tell the authority about the fact her cousin confessed killing Sato-san, and they will re-open the investigation about his murder. But until they find enough prooves or the culprit, she'll stay at Azkaban. If they find prooves they will give her another trial and she could be proven innocent and be freed. If it happens I'll do everything I can to prove she's innocent, I'm a witness after all."

"I'll help too! I'm a witness too!"

"Yes, you are. Your help could be needed to free Kagami Rachel-san. Things would be much easier if Kagami Lucy-san was caught, but alas, she's good at hiding."

"Somehow… I hope both of them are going to be fine. I know it's probably not possible, but I still wish for this outcome."

Kisaki smiled softly as she put a hand on Haru's.

"You have a gentle heart, Ichinose-san. I hope for that too. I care for both the Kagami cousins, they are my precious students after all."

Haru felt appeased by Kisaki's words. She was glad she wasn't the only one to wish that. But she had something else on her mind, something that was deeply troubling her.

"Is there anything else, Ichinose-san? You seem troubled."

"Oh, um… it's about… the other days incident… with the graffiti."

"Ah, about the Azuma clan. It's indeed pretty disturbing. We're currently investigating this incident, but I'm pretty sure it's only a bad prank."

"The only Azumas left… are Tokaku and her aunt. Neither of them is the culprit, I'm sure of it. It may be a bad joke, but… if it isn't… it would be the Blue Akuma. What if there's a Blue Akuma hidden inside the school?"

Kisaki suddenly looked nervous at this insinuation.

"W-Well, I… I don't think it's the case. The Blue Akuma are inactive since Aoyasha's defeat, why would they be back suddenly? No, it's probably just a joke, no need to worry too much about it. The adults have the situation under control."

Haru wondered why Kisaki was so defensive about the Blue Akuma. They were the supporter of Aoyasha, partisans of dark magic, the only one who could rejoice if the Azuma clan rose again to eliminate those who oppose them. But Haru couldn't suspect anyone of being part of this group.

"You… you're probably right. It must be a bad prank. I shouldn't be too worried about this."

"Glad you understood. Now if you excuse me, I have some work to do. Don't hesitate to come to see me whenever you feel troubled, okay?"

"Okay!"

Haru rose up and walked towards the door before exiting the office, still unsure if it was really just a joke or a real threat.

* * *

Sitting on her bed Haru was stroking her pet rabbit Usako, thinking about the recent events. She heard footsteps approaching her and raised her head, smiling when she saw who it was.

"Ah, Tokaku…"

Haru then noticed how the other Gryffindor students were looking at her girlfriend. There were doubt and suspicion in their eyes and some of them even whispered at each other while looking at her. Tokaku didn't seem to care as she sat next to Haru.

"Is there something wrong?" Haru asked.

"Huh?"

"People… are looking at you strangely."

Tokaku looked around and their classmates suddenly looked somewhere else, and some even left the area. Her girlfriend sighed and looked at her.

"Must be because of the graffiti incident. I'm an Azuma, it's normal for people to suspect me. And it's not only the Gryffindor, I saw other students looked at me strangely."

"But… why? It's clearly not you! Who could think you did that?"

"Apparently everyone does."

Haru couldn't believe that. It was like they were back in time when everyone was suspicious of Tokaku. Haru thought they moved past this, especially after Tokaku was voted as champion. Maybe it made sense for other houses to be wary of her, but not the Gryffindor. Haru was disappointed in them. She thought better of them.

"It's only a matter of time before the real culprit gets caught, Kisaki-sensei think it's only a prankster."

"Silvers? And you believe her?"

"Why wouldn't I? She saved me, she's trustworthy."

"Hm… If you say so. To be honest, I think it's a serious threat, I don't see why someone would be joking about that."

"To be frank… I agree. What if there's a Blue Akuma hidden in the school?"

"It's a possibility. But they are considered inactive since my grandmother's death, most of them had been arrested and there's no sign of them since years."

"What if they are back? I mean, with the Eight Legs and the Witch Hunters, would it be that weird that the Blue Akuma could have been reformed?"

"Well, the Blue Akuma were supporters of the Dark Arts, fighting for Aoyasha's goal. So it's not impossible for people with that kind of mentality to have decided to bring back this group. And with those other extremist groups, it seems like the good time for a comeback."

"What do we do if it's the case?"

"Huh? Nothing. We should let the adults handle this."

"But…"

"No but! Haru you put yourself into danger so many time, it has to stop. I… I'm worried about you, I'm afraid I won't be there to protect you and something bad might happen to you. I don't want you to risk your life. Please, stay out of this."

Haru wanted to protest, but she knew Tokaku was right. She put herself in danger too many times by trying to solve things herself. And all those times she could have died if Tokaku didn't save her. It wasn't right to worry her girlfriend like that.

"Okay, I won't, I promise. I'm sorry, Tokaku."

Tokaku suddenly grabbed her hand and smiled at her softly.

"It's fine, I just… want you to be safe. I love you so much."

"I love you too."

Haru started to approach her girlfriend, getting her face closer from hers. As they were about to kiss, they suddenly heard a scream.

The two lovers immediately rose up. The scream was coming from outside the dormitory. A lot of the Gryffindor students had left, and Haru and Tokaku followed them. They rushed outside and discovered someone lying on the ground, in a puddle of blood. Multiple students were gathered around the victim, all looking shocked and worried.

"Is that… Kaiba-sensei!?" Haru exclaimed.

It was their Charm teacher who was lying on the ground, heavily injured. Haru and Tokaku approached the crowd and get closer from the white haired man. There were multiple lacerations on his body, tainting his pale clothing with deep red. Blood was also coming out from his mouth and it was impossible to know if his eyes were closed because of his sunglasses.

"Kaiba…" Tokaku mumbled in disbelieve.

Their teacher suddenly raised a hand, looking like he was pointing in Haru and Tokaku's direction.

"... A… uma…" he whispered weakly.

His arm then fell on the ground, inert. He looked like he had lost consciousness. Or worst.

"What is happening here… Huh!? Kaiba-senpai!"

Mizorogi rushed towards his injured colleague, visibly panicked and worried. He crouched on the ground and looked at Kaiba, tears in his eyes.

"Senpai!"

* * *

The atmosphere had darkened these days following Kaiba's incident. It wasn't the first time someone was attacked but the fact it was a teacher this time makes the threat more dangerous. Students were even more cautious, and even more suspicious of Tokaku. It didn't help that Kaiba's last word was said as he was pointing in her direction, making it look like she was the culprit. The blue haired girl acted as if she didn't care, but Haru couldn't help but be saddened by this. She thought people had changed their mind about her girlfriend, that they had accepted her despite her family, but it looked like it wasn't the case.

"Things are pretty gloomy these days," Suzu commented.

During the break, they were on their usual bench, with Mahiru.

"Kaiba-sensei nearly died, it's understandable. I hope he's going to be okay," Haru said.

"He's at St Mungo's Hospital. The best healers are taking care of him," Suzu replied.

"It's scary… that someone tried to kill him. And the culprit… is still among us," Mahiru said.

"Hm, I wonder if it has anything to do with the graffiti," Suzu added. "Then it would mean the culprit is linked to the Azuma clan, but I can't suspect any of the two Azumas left…"

Haru was glad that at least Suzu wasn't suspecting Tokaku.

"I thought that it could be… a member of the Blue Akuma. Kaiba-sensei, before losing consciousness, he said A- uma. I think he was trying to say Akuma."

"Hm, it could be the case," Suzu replied before she smiled softly. "You reminds me of Kenmochi-san. She was always the one coming up with theories and convincing us to follow her."

Haru remained speechless when Suzu brought up Shiena. It was true that the brunette was always there to theorize about strange incidents. Haru wondered how she would have reacted if she was still there? She would probably be at the library to investigate. Haru remembered when she did that regarding the students in closets incident. But this time she couldn't. She had promise Tokaku she wouldn't get involved in this.

"I wonder what is their goal," Suzu continued. "The Azuma clan shall rise again? I understand that they intend to eliminate those who oppose them, but why the Azuma? The only Azuma left are here and they are clearly not there to eliminate anyone. Is there a secret Azuma out there pulling the string? Or is it only the work of someone who admires Aoyasha? Or maybe the graffiti and Kaiba-sensei's attack had nothing to do with each other."

"Then why… Kaiba-sensei was attacked?" Mahiru asked.

"Hm, who knows? Maybe we have some serial killer among us," Suzu replied.

"W-What…!?" Mahiru exclaimed, afraid.

"I'm kidding. No need to worry. If I had to guess it would be a student mad at Kaiba-sensei."

Haru wondered if it could be the case. Could it be a simple student's frustration against the Charm teacher? Haru didn't think so. It seemed too serious to be over such a petty reason. She really had a feeling it was about the Blue Akuma. She wanted to investigate, but unfortunately, she promised Tokaku she couldn't. And she wasn't a promise breaker.

Haru sighed. She thought this school year would be better than the last one, but it seemed like it wasn't the case. Why bad stuff kept happening at Hogwarts High? She couldn't tell. All she knew was that there must be something making the school unlucky.

The bell rang, the break was over and the three friends when to their respective class.

* * *

 **Haru: I think there's a Blue Akuma hiding in the school.**

 **Kisaki: *SWEATS***

 **Who do you think attacked Kaiba and why? Please let me know!**

 **I kind of forgot Haru had a pet rabbit ^^'**


	46. Chapter 46

No more incident happened since Kaiba's assault. The students had started to calm down, thinking that whatever it was, it was over. With the graffiti case, they started to think that both incidents were isolated and that whoever were the culprits, they were done. The graffiti was just a bad prank and Kaiba, it was something personal.

But Haru wasn't convinced. She continued to think that there was more behind these events, that both were connected and that something terrible was about to happen. But she promised Tokaku she wouldn't investigate. She had to let the adults took care of this.

It was starting to get late. Haru was currently heading for the Gryffindor dormitory. As she walked in the corridor she noticed that she was alone. A little bit nervous she started to walk faster, but when she turned at a corner her path was suddenly blocked.

Haru froze. In front of her was an individual wearing a long blue hooded robe. They raised their wand and aimed at her.

"Sectumsempra!"

Haru immediately jumped on the floor, avoiding the spell. But before she could rose up, the hooded person was now right next to her, pointing their wand at her.

"Sectumsempra!"

"Protego!"

A magic shield appeared in front of Haru, protecting her from the spell. The hooded person recoiled a little bit. Haru recognized the voice.

"Tokaku!"

Her girlfriend was now in front of her, protective. The hooded individual then aimed at her.

"Stup-"

"Diffindo!" Tokaku shouted.

The assaulter was touched by the spell on their hand, leaving a cut and tearing off their glove. They recoiled a little, holding their wand with their other hand, before disappearing by magic.

Tokaku immediately rushed towards Haru and helped her to get up.

"Haru! Are you okay?"

"Y-Yes, I'm okay… thanks for protecting me."

Haru felt her heart beating so fast. This person, whoever they were, tried to kill her. Why? What had she done? It wasn't the first time someone tried to take her life, but this time she really had no idea why.

"This person… the Blue Akuma also used to wear blue hooded robes," Tokaku said.

"The Blue Akuma!? So… they were really behind all of this…"

Tokaku suddenly gazed at her with a reprimanding expression.

"I told you to not investigate this, and you promise…!"

"I didn't break my promise I swear! I don't know why they attacked me!" Haru protested.

Her girlfriend looked thoughtful for a moment, before she clenched her fist.

"Then it means that whoever it is, they are after you. This is a supporter of Aoyasha, whom you killed. This must be why they are after your life," Tokaku concluded.

The blue haired girl looked mad. Haru was worried, both for herself and for Tokaku's state.

"We… we need to tell the teachers… that a Blue Akuma is in the school," Haru said.

"Hm… one of them might be the Blue Akuma. This person must have infiltrated the school. We need to be careful."

"What about… Mizorogi-sensei? He's the one in charge of the school, and I can't think he might be bad."

"He's one of the only teachers I trust, so we should tell him. Come on, it's getting late, we need to hurry."

Tokaku grabbed Haru's hands and started to run, heading for Mizorogi's office.

* * *

"Regarding the recent even, for your own safety you have to go back to your dormitory as soon as school is over. All after-school activities are cancelled until new indication. I hope you'll understand. Also, don't travel alone, always be at least two," Mizorogi said.

Gathered inside the Great Hall, the students were given new indication following Haru's attack. Most of them looked bothered by the new orders, but no one contested. They must know deep down that it was for their own good.

"You may leave now, don't forget to be cautious. Don't worry, the adults are taking care of the situation," Mizorogi added.

As the students started to leave the Great Hall, Haru noticed something regarding one of her teacher. This teacher… had a bandage around her hand. The same hand the Blue Akuma was injured by Tokaku. Haru couldn't believe this. She couldn't be the Blue Akuma. It was impossible. Haru refused to believe it. It must be a coincidence. This is what Haru choose to believe.

She left the Great Hall, still uncertain about her teacher and whether or not she was actually the Blue Akuma.

* * *

Haru sighed, looking through the window. She was thinking about the recent events, her doubt, and what she should do.

"You seem thoughtful, Ichinose-san. Is there anything wrong?" Suzu asked.

Alone with her friend in a classroom, Haru was waiting for the next class.

"Oh, uh… it's about… what happened recently."

"You mean Mizorogi's new rules? It's kind of bothersome that all after-school activities are cancelled, I liked going to my club. Well, with some maniac in the school, maybe I shouldn't complain too much," Suzu said.

Haru became tensed when she thought about the culprit.

"Do you still think all those recent events are linked to the Blue Akuma?" Suzu asked. "Apparently the student that got attacked reported that the assaulter was wearing a blue robe…"

"It was me. They attacked me."

"Oh, I didn't know… were you hurt?"

"No, I'm okay, thankfully Tokaku was there to protect me. But yes, I do think it's linked to the Blue Akuma. And… they are after me, probably because I caused Aoyasha's death."

Suzu looked thoughtful for a moment.

"So they made this graffiti as a threat, attacked Kaiba-sensei maybe because he tried to stop them, and decided to attack you."

"That's what I think too. Whoever they are and what is their goal, I'm their target. But I don't intend to die easily."

"Expected from the girl who survived. I'm sure you'll be fine. And you have Azuma-san to protect you."

"I know how to defend myself. I don't need Tokaku to protect me all the time."

"You must be right. Well then, I won't be worried about you. If you need any help, you can always ask me, not that I think I can be particularly useful."

Haru hesitated for a moment before continuing.

"There's someone… I suspect. Among the teacher," Haru admitted.

"Oh? Which one?"

"I… I can't say. I actually hope I'm wrong. I can't believe she might be a Blue Akuma. It just doesn't make any sense. She was always so kind to me, why would she try to kill me? Why would she be a follower of Aoyasha? No, I can't believe this, it must be a mistake…"

"Then why are you suspecting her?"

"Because… I actually have proof. Something that may indicate that she's the one who attacked me. But I refuse to believe it. It must be a coincidence…"

"Have you tell Azuma-san?"

"I can't! She… she wouldn't take it well. She might… whatever, I can't tell her."

"Then have you tried to talk to your teacher? Maybe she has an explanation that will clear things off."

"You… you're right. I should just go talk to her. It must be all a misunderstanding."

"Still, be careful."

"I have nothing to fear, don't worry. I trust her."

"If you say so…"

Students suddenly entered the classroom. The break was over and the class was about to start.

* * *

"So what is it, Ichinose-san? You wanted to talk to me."

Haru felt terribly nervous. She was alone with her teacher in her office, after class.

"It's about… the person who attacked me. I suspect someone, but I can't believe it's her," Haru said.

"Then why do you suspect her?"

"Because, uh…"

Haru hesitated to continue. She really hoped she was wrong and she didn't want to accuse her teacher. But she had to ask, just to be sure.

"How did you… get that injury on your hand?"

Mako looked at the bandage on her hand, looking uneased.

"Why do you ask?"

"Because… the person who attacked me… Tokaku injured their hand. The same hand as you."

Mako became silent for a moment and Haru regretted to have said that. There was no way she could be the culprit.

"So you think I'm the one who attacked you?"

"No! I mean… I don't think so. But your injury… I have to be sure."

Mako looked at her for a moment, before laughing.

"Me, the culprit? How funny!" Mako said, still laughing.

Haru couldn't help but laugh too. It was all a misunderstanding, this whole situation was just so ridiculous and laughable. As if Mako could be behind this…

"You're right, I'm the one behind everything," Mako suddenly said seriously.

Haru stopped laughing. What did she just say? No, it was impossible. It must be a joke, but why would Mako joke about this? Haru couldn't help but stare at her teacher with incomprehension, while the latter simply smirked.

"Why… no… it can't be…. why!?"

Mako didn't answer and simply rose up. Instinctively Hary stood up, recoiling towards the door. She then grabbed the handle and ran away.

She ran in the corridor, confused about what happened. Mako was really the culprit? How could that be possible? It must be a mistake, a misunderstanding, yet Mako confessed.

"Expelliarmus!"

Haru was suddenly hit by a spell and fell to the ground. Before she could stand up, Mako reached her and aimed at her with her wand, the same smirk on her face.

"Why… Azuma-sensei? Why have you tried to kill me? Did you… make that graffiti? Attacked Kaiba-sensei?"

Mako smile suddenly looked sad, as if she was full of regret, yet determined.

"Unfortunately, yes. I'm the one behind everything that happened."

"Why… why!? I… I liked you, I trusted you!"

"I am an Azuma, it's my duty to continue what my mother had started. As one of the sole remaining of my family, I have to raise my family back to its former glory. And for that, I shall eliminate everyone who stands in my way, starting with you, Aoyasha's killer."

Haru started to recoil, suddenly feeling nauseous. Her scar was hurting. She couldn't believe what was happening. It felt so surreal. It must be a nightmare. But the pain when she fell was real, it couldn't be a dream. It was truly real.

"Please… don't do that… it isn't you! You're a kind person, you saved my brothers! You're not a killer!"

Mako looked like she was hesitating for a moment, before she gazed at her emotionlessly.

"I'm truly sorry, Ichinose-san. But I have to do that. Avada-"

"Oba-san!"

Mako suddenly stopped as Tokaku put herself between her and Haru.

"Tokaku!"

"Tokaku-chan… get out of the way. I have to kill her," Mako said coldly.

"Oba-san… why? Are you the one who hurt Kaiba?"

"He discovered the truth, I had to silence him."

Haru remembered what Kaiba said before losing consciousness. A-uma. She thought it was Akuma, but it seemed that she was wrong. He probably tried to say Azuma, as in Azuma Mako.

"Now get out of the way, or else, I'll have to kill you too," Mako warned.

Haru couldn't believe what she was hearing. Mako, threatening to kill her own niece? Something was wrong, she wasn't in her normal state, there must have an explanation.

"I don't believe you. You wouldn't hurt me. We're family!" Tokaku replied.

"Tokaku-chan, please… I have to do this. I have to kill her. Get out of the way!" Mako said, almost begging.

"No! If you want to kill Haru, you'll have to go through me!"

Mako's hand was now shaking. She then looked like she was in pain, as tears began to roll on her cheeks.

"I'm really sorry… I can't do otherwise. It's stronger than me. I am… urgh… I have to… no… please don't do that! Don't… I don't want to… please… stop!"

Haru didn't understand what was happening. Mako looked like she was being tormented by someone. But there was no one else. Mako then took a deep breath and looked at them with a sad smile.

"I'm really sorry. It's the only way. Tokaku-chan, I… I love you. Ichinose-san, sorry for everything. Goodbye."

Mako suddenly started to trace lighting symbol with her wand.

"Aveda Kadavra!"

But before the green lightning could come off from her wand, she pointed it at herself and was strike by the lethal spell under the astonished look of Haru and Tokaku. She then fell to the ground, instantly dead.

* * *

 **...**

 **...**

 **Well, you weren't expecting that huh.**

 **I'm really sorry.**


	47. Chapter 47

**Tisar: You're back! I missed you and you're review! Reading your comments is always interesting, you have pretty perceptive. Hey, do you have discord?**

* * *

"Tokaku…"

Lying in her bed was her girlfriend, curled up under the blanket. Following her aunt's death, Tokaku had refused to get out of bed, claiming that she was sick. But Haru knew she was in sorrow, she knew how much she loved Mako. Most students had been saddened by their teacher and Head of House death. But it was nothing compared to Tokaku's pain.

"Please, Tokaku, talk to me."

The blue haired girl slowly turned back to face her. Haru was shocked when she saw her face. Tokaku was paler than usual, with dark circles under her eyes. But it wasn't what shocked Haru the most. Her girlfriend's gaze seemed so… empty. Like they were devoided of life.

"My aunt… did nothing wrong," Tokaku mumbled.

"I… I'm sure Azuma-sensei had her reasons to do that-"

"No, you don't understand! It's not oba-san's fault, she was a victim."

Haru wasn't sure to understand. Tokaku suddenly rose up and sat on her bed's edge. Haru looked around, just to be sure there wasn't anyone around who could hear them.

"What do you mean, Tokaku?"

Her girlfriend sighed, she looked tired and hesitating, but she finally spoke.

"My aunt was being controlled. It's obvious. Someone must have put her under the imperius curse and forced her to do those things. Then she managed to break free for a second, and used it….to sacrifice herself for us."

Tokaku's gaze looked so sad now. What she was saying did make sense. Haru hoped it was the truth, this way, Mako would be innocent.

"Tokaku, I believe you. I trust you. Then, who… was controlling her? And why…"

"Haru… I told you to not investigate this. Why were you alone with oba-san?"

There was something icy in Tokaku's voice when she asked that. It felt like she was accusing her of something. Haru suddenly remembered her promise and felt bad.

"I… I noticed Azuma-sensei was wearing a bandage… right on the same hand you injured from my assaulter. So I… I wanted to talk with her. But I swear, I was convinced it wasn't her, it was just to clear my mind. I wasn't investigating!"

Tokaku remained silent, before brusquely rose up. She took a step, like she was going away, but suddenly stop as if something was stopping her. The blue haired girl looked at her nightstand, more specifically the drawer. She approached her hand from the handle, like she wanted to retrieve something in it. She then stopped and recoiled, before walking away.

"Tokaku…!" Haru said as she followed her.

Her girlfriend turned back and stare at her in such a cold way.

"I need to be alone. Don't follow me," she said with frost in her voice.

Haru didn't know what to say and simply watch Tokaku leaving, worried that she might have done something wrong and that her lover was mad at her.

* * *

Haru sat under the tree, in its shadow, looking at the river in from of her. It had been a week now since she had this discussion with Tokaku, and her girlfriend was still avoiding her, claiming that she wanted to be alone. Haru wanted to give her all the space she needed, but she was worried that Tokaku might be mad at her. She was scared that Tokaku felt grudgeful towards her for Mako's death, since she promised she wouldn't investigate.

"Ichinose-san? What are you doing there on your own?"

Haru turned her head and discovered Suzu, accompanied of Mahiru.

"Oh, hm… I was just thinking about… stuff. You can sit with me," Haru offered.

Suzu and Mahiru accepted her offer and sat next to her. Haru felt relieved to still have her friends by her side. At least she wasn't alone.

"So, what are those 'stuff' you're thinking about? Can you tell us about it?" Suzu asked.

Haru remained quiet, not sure if she could talk about this.

"Is it… about what happened to Azuma-sensei?" Suzu insisted.

Haru froze for a moment when she heard that name. The truth was a secret between her and Tokaku, but now that she was avoiding her, Haru had no one with whom talking about it. And she trusted Suzu and Mahiru, so perhaps they could understand.

"Yes, it's about Azuma-sensei… and Tokaku," Haru admitted.

"What about them? Azuma-sensei was killed by whoever attacked Kaiba-sensei, and the one who attacked you…"

"This is… actually true. But there's more than that."

"Hm? But you and Azuma-san are the sole witnessed, you both testify that the person who attacked you killed Azuma-sensei…"

"I… this person… was Azuma-sensei herself."

Suzu remained quiet for a moment, like she wasn't sure to understand what Haru meant.

"What is that suppose to mean?" Suzu asked.

"Azuma-sensei… was the person who did the graffiti, injured Kaiba-sensei and attacked me, and she… killed herself."

Both Suzu and Mahiru looked shocked by this revelation, Suzu being more confused about it.

"You mean… Azuma-sensei was the culprit all along and then killed herself, so you didn't technically lie? But then, why hide the fact the culprit and last victim are both the same person? People are still thinking the culprit is free and are wary," Suzu replied.

"Because… I don't want people to think Azuma-sensei is a bad person. She fought so hard to be accepted by the student despite her name, I don't want the last memory of her to be tainted. I want people to remember her as the good and kindhearted teacher she was."

"But she… she attacked… Kaiba-sensei and… tried to kill you," Mahiru suddenly said.

"She… Tokaku thinks she was under the imperius curse, that someone was controlling her. And I… believe her. I can't accept that Azuma-sensei would have done that."

"Hm, it could be true. I don't think Azuma-sensei could be a bad person either," Suzu agreed.

"Azuma-sensei… she broke free for a moment and used it… to kill herself, to protect me and Tokaku. She sacrificed herself for us. This is how I want people to remember her, this is why… I hid the truth. So please, keep it a secret, I don't want… Tokaku to be hurt even more."

Suzu and Mahiru both glanced at each other, with an uncertain look, much to Haru worries. She felt like she shouldn't have told them, but it was too late to regret.

"I still continue to think hiding the fact the culprit is dead will only cause unnecessary fear in the school, but I won't tell anyone. I understand it's important for you and that Azuma-sensei, if she truly is innocent, deserves to be remembered in a positive light," Suzu promised.

"I… I won't tell anyone either… I promise," Mahiru said.

Haru sighed, relieved that her two friends will keep the secret. But there was something else on her heart, something that made her felt terribly guilty.

"Ichinose-san? Is there something wrong? You look down," Suzu said.

"Oh, um… it's about… Tokaku. She's avoiding me these days, since her aunt's death. And I think… she's mad at me."

"Huh? Why would she be mad at you?" Suzu asked.

"Because… maybe she thinks… Azuma-sense's death… was my fault."

"Why would she think that?"

"Well… she made me promise… to not investigate this time, yet I went to talk with Azuma-sensei alone and then she… she tried to kill me and had to kill herself to avoid that. Is that… is that my fault if she died?"

Suzu looked toughtful for a moment, before she put a comforting hand on Haru's shoulder.

"Even if you didn't go to talk with her, Azuma-sensei would have probably tried to kill you another time. And it would have ended up the same way, she would have sacrificed herself for you. No matter what you have done, the result would have been the same. So don't feel bad about it, and I'm sure that Azuma-san will understand eventually. She just needs time to grieve."

"You… you must be right. It wasn't… my fault. It's whoever was controlling her that is to blame. If the authority is still looking for the culprit, maybe they will find them."

Haru felt a little bit more confident thanks to her friends. She was still worried about Tokaku, but she decided to keep hope. She knew they love each other deeply and that it would take more to tear them apart. She just had to have faith in their relationship.

The bell rang and the three friends returned to class.

* * *

Time pass and Tokaku still avoided her. It had been week now, Haru was starting to be really worried. At least her girlfriend was no longer in bed anymore and went back to class. People still act suspicious of her, but Tokaku didn't seem to care. It bothered Haru, she expected better from her fellow Gryffindor, Tokaku's aunt just died, they should be at least sympathetic towards her.

Haru was exiting her classroom and spotted her girlfriend walking alone. Overtaken by a sudden impulsion, Haru decided to follow her.

Tokaku continued to walk for a while, before she suddenly stopped.

"I know you're following me," the blue haired girl said.

Haru immediately froze, nervous.

"Tokaku…"

Her girlfriend turned back, staring at her with what seemed to be annoyance. For a brief moment, Haru felt pain right on her scar.

"What do you want?" Tokaku asked coldly.

Haru was shocked by the way her girlfriend was looking and talking to her. She seemed so rude and harsh, like she was angry at her. Haru dared to take a few steps to arrive in front of her, a little bit scared. She then noticed that Tokaku was wearing something around one of her fingers.

"That ring… is that… ?" Haru began to ask.

Tokaku suddenly looked at her hand, like she was surprised to see the ring there.

"After my aunt's death, I inherited it. At first I didn't want it, I left it in my drawer, but overtime I just felt like… wearing it. It's all I have left… from oba-san…"

Haru suddenly felt bad for Tokaku, understanding her pain of losing someone.

"Tokaku… I'm really sorry for what happened. But I don't think isolating yourself is the right thing to do. I want to be there for you, I want to be with you."

Tokaku gazed at her emotionlessly.

"I want to be alone. I am… investigating my aunt's death."

"Really!? Then, let me help you-"

"No! You have done enough already, you would get in my way."

Haru felt a heartache at those words. Tokaku didn't want her help, she viewed her as a nuisance. Haru felt like Tokaku really viewed her as responsible for Mako's death, which brought back her feeling of guiltiness.

"But Tokaku… I don't like the fact you're investigating alone. You said it yourself, it's dangerous. And I'm worried for you… I care about you-"

"Then now you know how I felt all these times you did that! And if you really cared for me, you would have did as I told you!" Tokaku snapped.

"I… I'm sorry…" Haru said, starting to tear up.

Tokaku immediately softened, looking like she regretted her words.

"Haru… sorry. I just… need to be alone for a while. And I think… we shouldn't see each other."

Haru wasn't sure to understand, before she suddenly understood with deep pain in her heart.

"Are you… are you breaking up with me?"

"I… I don't know. I think, yes. I don't think we should be together anymore, not for a while."

Haru remained shocked. Tokaku, the girl she loved, wanted to break up with her. She had hope that their couple would survived to the tragedy that was Mako's death, but her hope had been shattered, leaving only despair.

"Tokaku… please… I love you."

The blue haired girl looked like she wanted to reply, but she remained quiet. She clenched her fist and looked in pain, before glancing at her ring.

"Good bye, Ichinose," she said as she turned back.

Tokaku walked away, while Haru couldn't move. Tears flew from her eyes and rolled on her cheek, crying at the lost of her girlfriend.

* * *

 **You thought last chapter was sad and that I couldn't do worst? And it's not over...**

 **seeya next time for more despair**


	48. Chapter 48

"You… you wanted to see me?" Haru asked nervously.

Kisaki turned back and smiled when she saw Haru. Mizorogi told her after her class that Kisaki wanted to see her in her office. Haru couldn't help but be a little bit worried about the reason why her teacher wanted to see her.

"Ichinose-san, I have great news!"

"What… is it?"

"Enough proves had been found against Kagami Lucy-san, she's now considered as the culprit behind Sato-san's death. Which means.. Kagami Rachel-san should be freed soon, and possibly back to school."

Haru was relieved to hear that. She was so worried for Kagami, knowing that she was at Azkaban despite being innocent. She was glad to learn that she'll be freed soon, but still worried about Lucy.

"Have the authority… found Lucy-san?" Haru asked.

"Unfortunately no. The aurors are still looking for her, hopefully they will catch her soon."

Talking about Kagami and Lucy reminded Haru of another person that had to left school.

"Do you have news of… Sasoriza-san?" Haru suddenly asked.

"Oh, Sasoriza Midori-san? After the injuries Takechi-san gave her, she's still not ready to go back to school. But don't worry, she's fine. Well, she's still guilty of having tortured Takechi-san, but as long as only us know, she shouldn't be arrested for it. Even Takechi-san promised to keep it secret."

"That… that's good. I mean, what Sasoriza did is wrong, but I wouldn't want her to be arrested."

Suddenly, Kisaki's smile turned into a smirk.

"It's not the only secret you're keeping, don't you?"

"I… I don't know what you're talking about..." Haru mumbled nervously.

"Oh, so you're not aware that Banba-san is half-werewolf and Shutou-san immortal?"

Haru remained speechless. How Kisaki was aware of that? Haru knew there was no point in lying anymore, since her teacher knew the truth.

"How… how do you know that?"

"Hm, most teachers are aware. We saw pictures of Shutou-san old of a century and saw Banba-san wandering at night in her wolf form. As of why I know you're aware… my Patronus is often wandering in the school, which allowed me to hear some interesting conversation."

Haru didn't know what to say. Kisaki suddenly approached her and put a hand on her shoulder.

"Don't worry, I won't tell anyone. Neither are the other teachers. I'm glad to see you can keep important secrets like that, I can see why Azuma-sensei chose you as prefect."

Suddenly hearing about Mako made Haru sad. Her death was still recent, it was still painful. Especially the consequences that followed.

"Ah, sorry… Azuma-sensei's death his truly a tragedy. I have been ask to replace her as teacher for Defense Against the Dark Arts, and since Kaiba's hospitalization I'm temporarily Head of Slytherin. I hope the culprit behind her death will be caught, people feel unsafe because of that…"

Haru felt unease. She trusted Kisaki and didn't feel like it was right to leave her in the dark regarding the Mako incident.

"About that…"

Overtaken by a sudden impulsion, Haru told Kisaki the truth, that Mako was actually the culprit and that she killed herself to protect her and Tokaku. Her teacher listened to her, with a neutral expression.

"I see… thanks for telling me. Don't worry, I'll keep that for myself… at least now I know there isn't a killer hiding in the school, that's relieving."

Haru felt bad for telling Kisaki since it was meant to be a secret between her and Tokaku, but she trusted her teacher. Kisaki suddenly started to rub her shoulder and leaned closer to her.

"I learned about you and Azuma-san. I'm sorry for what happened, a break up is always sad."

Haru was still deeply saddened after Tokaku broke up with her. She still loved her and hoped that Tokaku just need time alone and that they will be back together eventually. Kisaki smiled softly, her face close from hers, much to Haru's discomfort.

"Just so you know, I'll always be there if you need… comfort…"

Their lips were almost about to touch. Haru couldn't move, she didn't know what to do. Before they could actually kiss, Kisaki moved and kissed her on the cheek instead, near her lips. She then recoiled, a little bit embarrassed. Guiltiness could be read in her eyes.

"Sorry… I promise it doesn't mean anything. I'm your teacher after all, it's not like I am-"

Haru suddenly felt a deep pain right where her scar was. If felt like it was burning and she felt nauseous. The pain was such that she fell on her knees, grabbing her chest in hope it would stop the pain.

"Ichinose-san? Are you okay?"

The pain eventually stopped and Haru was gasping, breathless. Kisaki offered her a hand and Haru grabbed it, her teacher helping her to get up.

"I'm… I'm okay. I just… have stomach pain."

"Oh? Then you should go to the infirmary. It must be pretty intense if you fell."

"Yeah… I should. I'll leave then, thanks… for everything."

"Don't worry, you can always trust me. Take care of yourself!"

Haru turned back and froze. The door… she remembered closing it when she came inside Kisaki's office.

The door was now ajar.

* * *

Haru was flying around with her teammates on the Quidditch field. It was part of their regular training. Quidditch was the only after-school activities still allowed, with heavy surveillance from teachers. Haru was looking around, searching for Tokaku, but she couldn't see her.

"Azuma didn't come to the practice huh," Chitaru said, flying next to Haru.

"Ah, looks like she didn't come today…," Haru replied.

"I heard about you and Azuma… I'm sorry."

"It's okay… Tokaku just need time alone…"

"I won't forgive her. I won't forgive anyone who hurts my little sister's feelings."

Natsuo, Haru's older brother, was now lying next to her, looking unhappy.

"Please, don't be mad at Tokaku. She goes through a lot, her aunt died…"

"Still, it's not a reason to break up with you. It's not like it was your fault," Natsuo insisted.

Haru didn't reply anything to that. Tokaku did consider her responsible for Mako's death, but she couldn't say that to her brother.

"Hey, you. Less talking, more flying!"

It was Rudy, their flying teacher, who was flying near them with her bat wings.

"Sorry!" Haru apologized.

They continued to fly for a little longer, before they landed. The training for today was over and the Gryffindor players went to their locker room to get changed. After she put her school uniform, Haru left, followed by her brother and Chitaru.

"Onee-chan!"

Haru turned back and saw her younger brother Wataru running towards her, followed by Haruki's younger sister Fuyuka.

"Wataru-kun, Fuyuka-san! How are you?" Haru asked.

"I'm fine! How was your Quidditch training?" Wataru asked.

"It was good, but we didn't do much," Haru replied.

"We did enough to be able to beat you next match!" Natsuo exclaimed.

"You can dream, Hufflepuff is going to win!" Fuyuka replied.

Wataru and Fuyuka were in the Hufflepuff team, and next match will be Gryffindor vs Hufflepuff.

"Don't underestimate us, onii-chan," Wataru said.

"I'm not, but you can't deny that Gryffindor has always been the best when it comes to sport," Natsuo argued.

"Now now, no need to fight. Let's keep our competitivity for the upcoming match," Chitaru said.

"Chitaru-san ~"

Hitsugi joined them, her hand immediately holding Chitaru like it was the most natural thing to do. The two lovers looked at each other and smiled. Haru kind of felt envious of them, those two who were still a happy couple despite the problems they went through.

"Oh, I don't think you know them," Chitaru said as she pointed the two Hufflepuff students.

"No, I never had the chance. I'm Kirigaya Hitsugi, nice to meet you."

"Sagae Fuyuka, nice to meet you too."

"I'm Ichinose Wataru!"

"Oh, Ichinose-san and Sagae-san's siblings."

"Huh, you two look awfully close. Is there anything between you?" Natsuo suddenly teased.

Both Fuyuka and Wataru blushed.

"T-There's nothing! We're just friends," Fuyuka replied.

"Yeah huh, just friends…," Wataru added.

Haru wondered if they were really just friends. She would be happy for her brother if he had a girlfriend. She didn't know much of Fuyuka, but if she was like Haruki then Haru knew she would be good to Wataru.

"I'm really excited for the match, I can't wait to see Chitaru-san play and be awesome as usual," Hitsugi said.

"You're exaggerating, I'm not that great," Chitaru replied, embarrassed. "Ichinose is the real star of the team."

"I'm not! All I do is catch the golden snitch, I don't do much."

"But it's thanks to you if we win," Natsuo said. "No need to be too humble, you're great Haru-chan."

Haru blushed a little under the praise of her teammates. She didn't consider she deserved them, but it felt good regardless.

"Hey you, you're not supposed to be there. It's passed school time, you're supposed to be at your dormitory already."

They all turned back. It was Terry, the janitor.

"Well then, I'll go. Good bye everyone, bye Chitaru-san," Hitsugi said as she walked away.

"We'll go too, good evening," Fuyuka said.

"Bye onee-chan!"

Wataru and Fuyuka left, heading for the Hufflepuff dormitory.

"I need to go to the bathroom, you two go, don't wait for me," Chitaru said."

"Okay!" Natsuo replied.

Both him and Haru walked towards their dormitory, leaving Chitaru behind.

"Haru-chan… sorry if I upsetted you… about Azuma-san. I just don't like seeing you being hurt."

Haru smiled softly. Her big brother always been so protective of her, she was grateful to him. She was so glad that Mako saved him and Wataru, she would be eternally grateful to her for that. This is why she was convinced she didn't try to kill her from her own free will, someone must have forced her. Haru wanted to investigate, but she promised she wouldn't. She knew that Tokaku was investigating right now and it worried her. She wanted to help her, but her ex-girlfriend didn't want it.

"Even if it hurts, I respect Tokaku's decision. I know she has her reasons. But I appreciate that you care about me, thanks onii-chan."

"Of course! You're my little sister after all, even if you're my senpai."

"Yeah, it's kind of weird that my big brother is my kouhai."

"Just so you know, I'm sad too… about Azuma-sensei's death. After all, it's thanks to her if I'm alive. I will always be grateful to her. This is why I'll never forgive the person who killed her, whoever they are!"

Haru wondered if she should tell him the truth. She decided that it might not be a good idea. Natsuo really liked Mako, he might not take it well if he knew she tried to kill Haru and then killed herself.

"Yeah, I hope they catch the culprit soon," Haru replied.

They both arrived at the Gryffindor dormitory, that splitted into two part: the boys dormitory and girls dormitory.

"Well then, good night Haru-chan."

"Good night onii-chan!"

They both splitted up, Haru heading for her bed. She sat on it and sight, feeling tired after her Quidditch practice. She was still sad about Tokaku but she still continued to have hope that they will go back together eventually. And she wasn't alone. She had her friends and family with her.

Haru took her rabbit Usako and pet her a little bit, before going to sleep.

* * *

 _She was gaining more and more conscious over the time. She was regaining her strength slowly but surely. Her last vessel resisted her, but she was confident that her new one will submit to her eventually, she just had to be patient._

 _The first thing she'll do when she totally came back will be to get rid of Ichinose Haru. She couldn't forgive her, her existence was a threat to her. Anyone who was in her way should just perish._

 _Soon she'll be back, continuing what she always striked for: taking control of the Wizarding World for the sake of the Dark Arts._

" _The Azuma clan shall rise again and regain our past glory, and all those who oppose us shall be eliminated."_

* * *

 **Pretty soft chapter, but you better be ready for next chapter. You have been warned.**


	49. Chapter 49

Haru saw the golden snitch flew right next to her and immediately went after it. The match had started for a while now, Gryffindor and Hufflepuff had the same amount of points, 60. As soon as she flew after the snitch, the Hufflepuff seeker, who was none other than her younger brother Wataru, chase after her.

"Ohhh, Haru Potter and Wataru Potter are both after the golden snitch! They're taking siblings rivalry at a whole new level!" Nio declared.

Wataru was now flying right next to her, pursuing the golden snitch. They were both at the same speed, raising their arm to catch the little ball.

Suddenly, a bludger was heading for her and Haru barely managed to dodge it and nearly fell from her broomstick.

"Fuyuka Weasley is attacking Haru Potter! Too bad her knight in shining armour is no longer there to protect her!" Nio said.

Hearing about her situation with Tokaku like that was painful. She didn't need to be reminded about that, especially not when she needed to focus on a match. The bludger came back and this time, Haru didn't have the time to avoid it. But luckily for her, someone blocked it and sent it on Wataru, who managed to hardly dodge it.

"Natsuo Potter protected his little sister/senpai! What a good big brother!" Nio exclaimed. "Yet he attacked his little brother..."

Natsuo nodded at Haru while she smiled at him, grateful, before going back after the golden snitch. Wataru was back too, and they were both in competition to get the snitch first.

"This is IchinoseBowl! Who's gonna win, Haru-chan or Wataru-kun? Place your bet, will it be onee-san or ototo ( little brother)?"

Haru and Wataru both stretched their arms, trying to reach the snitch. Haru gave herself a little push and brushed the ball with her fingertips. She used her nails to grab the snitch and pushed it towards her palm and quickly closed her hand.

"Haru Potter caught the golden snitch! 150 points to Gryffindor!" Nio shouted.

"Gryffindor wins with 210 points vs 60 points for Hufflepuff!" Mizorogi declared.

Haru landed on the ground, firmly holding the golden snitch. The Gryffindor's supporters were cheering and clapping, while her teammates joined her to congratulate her. But despite their victory, Haru didn't feel as happy and satisfied as she usually was. The fact Tokaku had left the team really saddened her and she didn't have as much fun without her. She looked at the crowd, hoping to see her ex-girlfriend, but she couldn't find her.

Feeling down, Haru returned to the locker room and get changed, thinking about Tokaku and how much she missed her.

* * *

There was only one month left before the end of school. In only one month, Haru will graduate from Hogwarts High. She couldn't believe it was almost over already, it almost felt like the day she first arrived at this school was yesterday. She could remember so vividly her first meeting with Suzu, Shiena and Mahiru. Thinking about the brunette reminded her of painful memories, her betrayal and Tokaku breaking up with her.

Haru was in the living room on the Gryffindor dormitory and noticed that her classmates were mumbling at each other while glancing at a specific person. It was Kagami Rachel, who had been freed recently from Azkaban. She had been proven innocent and was back to school to finish her last year.

Haru could barely hear what they were saying. All she could hear was the word "murderer". She felt bad for Kagami. Even if she was proven innocent, people, including her own house, was still viewing her as a murderer. It reminded her of how people were treating Tokaku and thinking she was the one behind the graffiti.

She took a deep breath and approached Kagami.

"Hi, Kagami-san."

The former Quidditch captain turned back to look at her. She looked… different. Her eyes felt much less alive than before, like a part of her soul had died at Azkaban.

"Oh… hi, Ichinose."

"I just wanted to tell you that I'm glad you are back. I was really worried about you."

"Ah, thanks…"

"Uh… how are you doing?"

"Could be better. I spent almost a year in jail for a crime I didn't do, and I learned that my cousin was a murderer. Other than that… I'm fine."

"I'm sorry… it must be hard for you to know someone you cared about did something like that, you were probably not expecting that…"

"Oh, I always had a doubt Lucy could do something like that. Since we were kids, she has always been… odd. I just kept closing my eyes to her disturbing behaviours. I should have known something like that would happen, I could have stopped it… It's my fault…"

"Don't say that! Lucy-san is responsible for her own actions and choices, it's not your fault. Please don't blame yourself, you don't deserve this."

Kagami remained quiet for a moment, like she was thinking about something, before she sighed.

"I just… can't come to hate her. I know what she did was horrible and I suffered because of this, but… she's my cousin and I like her, she's like a little sister to me. But at the same time, I wish she gets arrested just so she knows what I felt at Azkaban."

"You have the right to like her, there's nothing to be ashamed of. You can't control your emotions. You know her since you were kids, so it's normal that you still like her. I don't think anyone should blame you as long as you know what she did was wrong."

"Of course I do, I'm not trying to protect her or anything, but… I just don't hate her."

"And it's totally fine, you don't have to feel bad about this."

Kagami's expression soften and Haru felt like her gaze looked moved.

"Thank you, Ichinose. You really are a good person."

"I'm just saying what I think… if you need to talk to anyone, I'll be there for you. I want to be your friend."

"We don't have much time before school end, but yes, I would like to be your friend."

Haru smiled, glad that she had made a new friend and helped her felt better. She really wished people wouldn't judge Kagami like that, especially for something she didn't even do. She was determined to help her go through the rest of her school life in a more happy note.

"I have to go study, I have a lot to catch up," Kagami said.

"Ah, I was about to go study too. How about… we study together?" Haru proposed.

"Hm… yeah, why not. The more the merrier after all."

Haru and Kagami headed for the library, ignoring all the gazes that were directed at them. The girl who survived with a supposed murdered together was a good recipe to attract attention. But Haru didn't care, she just wanted to be there for Kagami. Having a study meeting with someone reminded her of Tokaku, which saddened her, but at the same time, she was happy to have a friend with who study.

* * *

School was finally over. Today was graduation day for the third years, they were both celebrating the end of their school-life and Gryffindor victory for the house cup. A party had been organized in the Great Hall for the occasion, the decoration in the colours of Gryffindor, red and gold. Students were enjoying themselves, proud to have graduate and happy to be celebrating with their friends and classmates.

Haru was coming back from the bathroom, heading for the Great Hall. Overall she was enjoying the party, she was spending time with her fellow Gryffindor like Chitaru and Kagami, and other friends from other houses like Suzu and Mahiru. Haru hadn't seen Tokaku at the party and was wondering if she came. Her ex-girlfriend had been really discreet these past few months, even missing class sometimes, which worried Haru.

As she entered the corridor leading to the Great Hall Haru suddenly froze in horror when she saw the wall.

" I'm back, Ichinose Haru. And I'll kill you this time. " was written on the wall.

It was the same colour as the previous graffiti, dark blue, which indicate that it might be the same person. But Mako was dead, so who...

Haru was more preoccupied with the fact that this graffiti was directly about her this time. Who was back? And "I'll kill you this time"... who tried to kill her before? Haru felt her heart missed a beat when she realized who it was.

Aoyasha.

But how!? Wasn't she supposed to be dead? The thought of her still being alive and lurking in the school was terrifying. Haru's legs had even started to shiver.

"Ichinose."

Haru jumped when she heard her name and immediately turned back, but was relieved to see who it was.

"Tokaku…"

The blue haired girl was looking at the graffiti, before gazing at Haru.

"Come with me. We need to talk," she said stoically.

Tokaku walked away and Haru followed her, a little bit uncertain. They both arrived a dead-end, and Tokaku suddenly turned back. She remained silent, simply looking at Haru. It made her a little bit uncomfortable so she decided to break the silence.

"Tokaku… this graffiti… it's exactly the same writing and colour as the previous one. But it can't be the same person… what if it's the person who was controlling your aunt? What if… it's Aoyasha?"

Her ex-girlfriend didn't reply anything to that. Her expression was emotionless, but Haru felt like there was resentment in her icy-blue eyes.

"Why did you lie to me?" Tokaku asked coldly.

Haru remained speechless for a moment, not sure she understood what she meant.

"I… what? I didn't lie to you…"

"Liar!" Tokaku suddenly snapped.

Haru froze when she raised her voice. It was so unusual for Tokaku to do that, and she looked genuinely mad.

"I… I don't understand…"

"You lied to me! You kept secret from me! Shutou is immortal? Banba a werewolf? Sasoriza tortured Takechi? Why didn't you tell me!?"

Haru was shocked to learn that Tokaku knew about those and wondered why. She then remembered, in Kisaki's office, the door was ajar… Someone heard what she said, and this person was Tokaku.

"Because… they were secrets, people ask me to not tell it…"

"But our secret regarding my aunt, you said it to Silvers! Why keeping others' secret but not ours? Weren't we dating? Does it mean anything to you?"

"I… I'm sorry… I shouldn't… "

"Not only our secret means nothing to you, our promise too. You promise to not investigate and you did it regardless, and because of that, my aunt died!"

Haru felt like crying. It broke her heart to know that Tokaku felt betrayed by her and that she resented her, considering her responsible for Mako's death. It made Haru feel so guilty, like she had blood on her hands.

Suddenly, Haru felt nauseous. Her chest, right where her scar was, was hurting so much. She bent over from the pain, letting out a groan, before falling on her knees.

"To-Tokaku, I… I don't feel well…"

For a brief moment, her ex-girlfriend looked worried about her, before she simply looked cold and gloomy, with no sympathy for her.

"I have done research about you, about your family. I know who you truly are. All this time, you were just manipulating me. This is what… your kind, always does. I won't let you control me anymore. I'll break free from your spell once and for all!"

Haru had no idea what Tokaku was talking about. Her family…? Then suddenly, Tokaku raised her wand and pointed it at her, much to Haru's horror.

"Tokaku… please… don't do that. I'm sorry… I love you."

Tokaku's hand was shaking and for a moment, Haru had hope that she wouldn't do it. But then, the blue haired girl looked overtaken by anger.

"Sectumsempra!"

Haru raised her hands in front of her in a futile attempt to protect herself.

"Protego!"

Suddenly, a magic shield appeared in front of Haru, protecting her from Tokaku's spell. Haru turned her head and discovered her saviour.

"Onii-chan!"

"Stay away from my sister!" Natsuo shouted as he went in front of Haru, protective. "Azuma…! Breaking Haru-chan's heart was already unforgivable, but trying to attack her? You better have an explanation for that or else...!"

"P-Please, don't fight!" Haru pleaded.

Tokaku looked shocked to have been interrupted, and uncertain about what to do. There was guilt in her eyes, she looked ashamed of herself. Then suddenly, her expression twisted in pain as she grabbed her head, before uttering a scream.

"AAAARRRGGHHH!"

"Tokaku!?" Haru explained, worried.

Tears were flowing on Tokaku's cheeks as she continued to groan in pain, before it suddenly stopped. She raised her head and Haru was shocked by her expression. Tokaku had always looked a little bit cold, but it was nothing compared to how cold she looked right now. There was not a single drop of humanity in her eyes, they were devoided of emotions. This look gave the chills to Haru, it felt like a totally different person.

"Azuma…?" Natsuo asked.

"Avada Kedavra," Tokaku said coldly with no hesitation.

A green light came out from Tokaku's wand, and hit Natsuo. Haru's brother died instantly and his corpse fell to the ground. There was no word to describe how Haru was feeling. Her older brother just died in front of her, killing by the person she loved. Haru simply remained on her knees, staring at Natsuo's body, unable to react. Tears began to fell from her eyes, realizing that once again, she lost her brother.

"Onii… chan…"

"One problem solved, now let's take care of you, Ichinose Haru."

Tokaku was now in front of her, her wand aiming at her. Haru didn't have the strength or even the will to resist.

"I won't do the same mistake as before, I won't fall for your little tricks again. I won't fail to kill you this time."

Suddenly, Tokaku's wand turned into a knife. She raised it, ready to strike. Haru didn't even bother trying to defend herself, too shocked to react.

"Expelliarmus!"

Tokaku's knife flew from her hand and was disarmed. She wasn't emotionless anymore, a glimpse of anger could be seen in her cold eyes.

"Azuma! What are you doing!?" Chitaru shouted.

"Tss, seems like you truly are lucky. But next time we meet, I'll definitely kill you. I swear it on the honour of my family," Tokaku said, before suddenly disapparating.

As soon as Tokaku disappeared by magic, Chitaru rushed towards Haru, before glancing at Natsuo's corpse with horror.

"What… what happened here? Why!?" Chitaru exclaimed in disbelief.

Haru couldn't answer her question. All she could do is cry, cry about the death of her brother and the betrayal from the girl she loved and trusted. Her last remaining hope had been shattered in pieces, only leaving despair.

* * *

 **...**  
 **Well shits got pretty dark real fast.**  
 **I'm so sorry...**  
 **RIP Natsuo**


	50. Chapter 50

The curtains were drawn, blocking any single drop of sunlight from entering. The room was plunged into total darkness, just like Haru's mind was. No light was allowed in her hopeless world. She just wanted to be in the dark, alone in her sorrow.

Lying in her bed hidden under her blanket, Haru didn't have the strength to cry anymore. She was curled up, hugging her pillow, burying her face in it. She just wanted to stay there forever, in the warmth of her bed, in the comforting darkness.

"Onee-chan…"

Haru slowly lifted her blanket to look at Wataru. Despite the darkness Haru could see, her eyes got used to the dark. Her little brother was holding a plate with food on it and put it in front of Haru's bed.

"I brought you breakfast," he said.

"Thanks…"

Wataru's eyes looked so sad, he was also affected by Natsuo's death. He may have taken it better than his sister, he was still devastated. But he didn't see their older brother died, which may explain why he wasn't completely in despair like Haru was.

"I'll leave you alone now, please eat. I'm worried for you," Wataru said before leaving Haru's bedroom.

Haru took the plate and sat in bed, starting to eat with no appetite. Tears began to roll on her cheeks, thinking about the fact Natsuo will never eat again and enjoy tasty food. She finished eating and put the plate on the floor before curling up under the blanket, sobbing uncontrollably.

* * *

Days passed and Haru was still refusing to get out of bed. She couldn't help but think about Natsuo and Tokaku. Her older brother, the one she thought was dead for years and finally came back into her life, just to die again in front of her. And he hadn't been killed by anyone, not by someone she viewed as an enemy like Aoyasha, he was killed by Tokaku. The girl she loved and trust so much killed her brother from cold-blood. Haru wasn't just in sorrow about Natsuo's death, she also felt betrayed by Tokaku.

But she couldn't come to hate her. She wasn't able to despise her ex-girlfriend despite her atrocious actions. And Haru felt shameful about that, she felt like she was choosing Tokaku over Natsuo. Choosing a murderer over her own brother, her brother's murderer.

Upset by this thought, Haru suddenly threw her pillow.

"Ouch!"

Haru froze when she heard a voice in her room. She lifted the blanket and looked around, seeing a figure near her bed. But it was too dark for her to know who it was. Haru had started shivering, afraid about who it was and what was their intention.

"W-Who… who are you?" Haru asked.

Suddenly, the light was turned one. She was in total darkness for days, so the sudden lightness was hurting her eyes. It took a couple of seconds for Haru's eyes to adjust to the light. She rubbed them and looked in front of her, discovering who it was.

"Suzu-san!?"

"Sorry for scaring you, your brother let me in."

Her old classmate was in front of her bed, the pillow at her feet. She was looking at Haru with a smile, but her eyes seemed sad. She could see what seemed to be sympathy in her golden gaze.

"Ichinose-san… how are you?"

Haru was hoping she wouldn't ask that question. She didn't want to lie, but saying the truth about her feeling would only add salt on her wound.

"... could be better…," Haru simply replied.

"What have you done… since graduation day?"

"Not much… I went to my brother's funeral, and then… just stayed in my room."

"But… it has been weeks now since-"

"I just feel like doing nothing."

Suzu dropped the smile and approached Haru, before giving her a hug.

"I'm truly sorry for what happened," Suzu said with compassion in her voice.

Haru felt like crying, but she didn't want to do it in front of her friend. So she held her years the best she could, hugging Suzu back.

They eventually broke the hug and Suzu put a comforting hand on Haru's shoulder.

"If you want to talk about it, I'm here," she said.

"I… thanks. It's just… so painful. I loved Tokaku so much, I can't believe she did that…"

"Huh? What does Azuma-san have to do with this?"

Haru realized her mistake too late. No one except her and Chitaru knew Tokaku killed Natsuo. Haru was unable to denounce the girl she loved, while Chitaru had vowed to find Tokaku herself. For now, Natsuo's murder was pinned on the same culprit that made the graffiti, hurt Kaiba and killed Mako.

"Tokaku… killed onii-chan…"

"What?! Why haven't you told anyone?"

"I… I don't know… I don't want Tokaku to be arrested…"

"But… she killed your brother."

"I know! But… I still love her. And I just… can't believe she did that…"

Suzu looked thoughtful for a moment.

"You know what, same. I can't believe Azuma-san would do something like that… from her own free will," Suzu said.

"What… what are you implying?"

"That perhaps… Azuma-san was under the Imperius curse, that someone was controlling her. Perhaps the same person that was controlling Azuma-sensei."

Suddenly, a small light of hope shone in Haru's mind. Perhaps Tokaku was innocent after all, perhaps she wasn't truly a murderer. She wouldn't have to feel so conflicted anymore about her feelings for her.

"You.. you're right. I can't accept… that Tokaku did that. She must have been controlled… but by who, and why? We need to save her, we can't let that person control Tokaku like that!"

"True. But perhaps we should tell the aurors, if she truly is innocent, then she won't be arrested. They will free her from the curse and find the real culprit."

Haru hesitated. She didn't want to cause troubles to Tokaku, especially if she was truly controlled.

"Chitaru-san… is searching for Tokaku. I don't want people to think she's a murderer, and I believe in Chitaru-san. She'll find Tokaku and help her."

"If you say so, then I trust you. I won't tell anyone."

"Thank you…"

They both remain silent for a moment, awkwardly looking at each other.

"So… I'll leave now. I just wanted to check on you. We should go out someday, with Banba-san perhaps, going in a café or something."

"Oh, hm… yeah, we could."

"Well then, bye Ichinose-san, take care of yourself."

"By, Shutou-san. Thanks… for coming to see me."

Suzu smiled before turning back, leaving the bedroom.

Haru remained seated on her bed, deep in her thought. What Suzu told her brought her closer from hope. It was a small light in the darkness that could guide her out of this obscure path. It wouldn't bring Natsuo back, but at least it will clear Tokaku's name.

After talking to Suzu, Haru felt more at peace. She was still sad about Natsuo's death, but at least she had hope now. She laid back in her bed, this time she let the light on, thinking about Tokaku, hoping that Chitaru will find her and save her.

* * *

The new school year started for a week and Haru still had no news of Tokaku or even Chitaru. Even if she was worried, Haru was feeling better these days. She was still sad about Natsuo's death, but she came to realize that life wasn't over. He wouldn't want her to keep mourning him and not enjoy life anymore. Just like her parents, Natsuo would want her to smile.

Suddenly, someone knocked at the door. Haru went to go open the door, wondering if it might be Suzu or Mahiru. When she opened it she discovered it wasn't the case, but it was someone she knew.

"Oh… sensei."

"May I come in?" Kisaki asked.

"Hm… sure."

Haru stepped away from the door, letting her teacher came inside. She led her to the living room and they both sat on the couch. Haru was wondering why she was there, it was unusual for a teacher to visit one of her student.

"Is there… something wrong?" Haru asked, a little bit worried.

"So I take it that you don't know," Kisaki replied.

"Know about what?"

"Hogwarts High had been attacked by the Blue Akuma."

"What!?"

Haru couldn't believe what she heard. The school was attacked? She then got worried, her little brother was there.

"What happened to the students?" Haru asked.

"Don't worry, they were evacuated. The school had closed for everyone's safety until the Blue Akuma are stopped. The Aurors are currently trying to find their leader and arrest them. We suspect Azuma-san to be their new leader after she killed your brother, but we don't have proof yet."

Kisaki suddenly rose up and looked at Haru with a serious gaze.

"It isn't safe out there anymore, a potential war might start. You need to come with me, I'll bring you somewhere safe," her teacher said.

Haru rose up and Kisaki lent her a hand. Haru was about to grab it, but she then realized that something was wrong with what her teacher said.

"Kisaki-sensei… how do you know… Tokaku killed my brother?"

Kisaki immediately froze for a moment, with an expression that suggested she was cursing herself. She then went back to normal.

"My Patronus cat saw everything."

Haru wanted to believe her, but she had too many doubts. She really felt like Kisaki was lying. Why would she be lying? And how would she know about Tokaku? Haru suddenly remembered what Shiena thought about Kisaki, that she was an Eight Legs. What if she was indeed a dark witch… but in another organization?

"Kisaki-sensei… are you a Blue Akuma?" Haru suddenly asked.

"What…? Of course not! Now come with me, we have no time to lose. Your little brother is there, don't you want to see him?"

Haru instinctively started to recoil, much to Kisaki's frustration.

"Why are you acting like that, just take my hand already!" Kisaki's snapped.

Haru was about to run away, but her teacher suddenly grabbed her shoulder, keeping her from leaving.

"I didn't want to do that, but you leave me no choice, Ichinose-san…"

As Kisaki was trying to restrain her, a loud noise could be hear. It sounded like… a gunshot.

"Urgh…" Kisaki groaned.

Haru noticed that there was blood on her teacher as she collapsed on the ground. She had been shot. Haru immediately turned around to see who it was.

"Are you alright? Looks like I came just in time. I knew she would try something against you, hence why I can to check on you."

"Abigail-sensei…!"

Abigail Green, her Muggles History teacher, walked towards her, armed with a gun. She then lent a hand to Haru.

"Come with me, I'll help you. We need to get out of here," Abigail said.

Haru took Abigail's hand and they both started to run, going through the backdoor and ended up in the backyard.

"Abigail-sensei… why a gun? Where's your wand?" Haru asked.

Her teacher stopped running, still holding her hand.

"I'll tell you a secret… I can't actually do magic. I'm actually a squib."

"Huh!? But… you said you were in Slytherin, and you're a teacher…"

"Squibs can still be teachers, I don't need magic to teach muggles history. And about Slytherin… I lied. I was afraid students wouldn't take me seriously if they know I'm magicless."

Haru remembered this rumours that there was a squib among the school staff. She always thought it was about Nio, but looked like it was about Abigail.

"Why did… Kisaki do that?"

"She's part of the Blue Akuma," Abigail replied. "She's the one who allowed them to attack the school."

Haru couldn't believe what she heard. Kisaki was really a dark witch. She wanted to trust her so badly, but turned out she was a bad person. Then why did she save her from Lucy? Was it just to deceive her?

"Where are we… going? Where the students are?" Haru asked.

"No. I'll bring you to my group, and we'll protect you. I want you to join us."

"Your… group?"

"We are fighting against the Blue Akuma and the Eight Legs, as well as anyone who wants to oppress us."

At first glance, it seemed reasonable, but Haru couldn't help but had a bad feeling about this.

"What's… your group's name?"

Abigail took a moment before answering.

"Collective Dismissal," she finally answered.

Haru immediately dropped her hand and recoiled a little.

"This is… Shiena-chan's group… and she tried to kill me…"

"I don't know why she did that, but she doesn't represent us. Collective Dismissal wants to protect muggles from privileged wizards, those pure-bloods. Both the Blue Akuma and Eight Legs are based on ideologies that oppressed muggles, squibs and even half-bloods. We have to fight against them!"

Haru hesitated for a moment, before recoiling even more.

"I can't… I don't think pure-bloods are the problem. Dark wizards are."

"Most dark wizards were pure-bloods!"

"Shiena-chan… is a muggle-born… and she tried to kill me. Blood status has nothing to do if a wizard is good or not!"

Abigail looked annoyed, before she sighed.

"I thought you would understand, you who was raised as a muggle and had your family killed by a pure-blood. How disappointing. Then, you're useless to me."

Abigail suddenly aimed at Haru and shot her.

"Protego!"

A magic shield appeared in front of Haru, blocking the bullet. This time, Abigail looked mad.

"You… you're not dead!?" she exclaimed.

"Stupefy!"

Abigail was suddenly hit by red lightning and fell to the ground, apparently unconscious. Haru immediately turned back to see her saviour, but then shivered in fear.

Kisaki was standing near her, her shoulder bloodied, with a hole in it. She looked pale and seemed to have difficulties holding her wand. She then put away her weapon and lent her hand to Haru.

"Ichinose-san… please… come with me. I swear I'll explain everything to you when we'll be safe. All I want… is to protect you…"

Haru hesitated for a moment. After all she heard, she couldn't fully trust Kisaki, but at the same time, she just saved her life and looked genuine.

Haru finally decided to grab her hand, and they both disapparated together.

* * *

 **Well, the real shits are about to happen, I hope you're ready! Should Haru trust Kisaki? You'll see next chapter!**


	51. Chapter 51

**I realize that it had been more than a year that I'm writing this fic. YAY! Thanks everyone for your support, and it's not over yet. It may be the last arc, but it should be pretty long. So I hope you're ready for the most exciting arc of this story!**

* * *

Haru and Kisaki apparated in a place full of people. Looking around, Haru noticed that it looked like a hut. It was enough big for everyone, but it still felt a little bit cramped. Haru recognized some of the people inside, they were her old classmates and teachers. Kisaki suddenly fell to the ground, grabbing her injured shoulder.

"Someone, she needs help! She had been shot!" Haru exclaimed.

Someone came closer to them and Haru recognized the school nurse. She delicately lifted Kisaki and brought her somewhere else, probably at an infirmary or something.

"Ichinose!"

Haru turned back, to discover Chitaru, accompanied by Hitsugi, Suzu and Mahiru.

"Chitaru-san! I thought you were looking for Tokaku," Haru said.

"Don't you know? A war has started, the Blue Akuma, Witch Hunters and Eight Legs are fighting each other. This is a shelter to protect us from them while the Aurors fight them," Chitaru replied.

"So you haven't found Tokaku?"

"Unfortunately, no. I was found by an Auror and brought here."

"Same for me," Suzu said.

"My my, this is rather troublesome."

Sumireko joined them, taking place right next of Mahiru who blushed a little.

"What's troublesome?" Haru asked.

"Well, I do appreciate the fact we are being protected in this shelter, but… it is not the most comfortable place to stay," Sumireko replied.

"I don't think comfort is the main priority, it's safety first," Suzu commented. "And I'm used to sleep in futon."

"My body is frail, so I need a certain level of comfort. But I guess that I should not complain, at least we are safe."

"I thought I would never see you again. How unlucky I am 3"

Isuke was now next to them, accompanied by Haruki.

"Oh, Isuke-san, what an honour to see you. We are also happy to see you again," Sumireko said with a smile.

Isuke simply looked at Sumireko with a condescending glare, before ignoring her.

"Well I'm happy to see you again guys, I missed you. Tho I would have preferred to meet you in better circumstances," Haruki said.

"Ah, I'm happy to see you too," Haru replied.

"Everyone, I'm glad to see you all safe."

Judging by Suzu's smile, Haru knew who it was. Kouko was now by their side, adjusting her glasses.

"Kouko-chan! I missed you so much!" Suzu exclaimed.

"Onee-chan!"

Haru felt so relieved when she heard that voice. Her little brother Wataru joined them and hugged her.

"Are you alright? Are you hurt?" Haru immediately asked.

"No, I'm okay. I'm glad to see you're fine too."

"Well, it looks like a Class Black reunion. And you didn't invite me?"

Nio was now by their side, smiling in a way that resembles a cat.

"Oh, Hashiri-san. How are you?" Suzu asked.

"I'm fine I'm fine! So happy to see you all again ~"

"Would be better if it was not because of a war," Sumireko commented.

"Speaking of Class Black, any news of Azuma and Takechi?" Kouko asked.

"Huh, now that you talk about them, I haven't seen them here. Well there's also Kenmochi-san who's absent, not that she would have any presence anyway, " Nio said.

Haru clenched her fist. They didn't know about Tokaku, and hearing about her ex-girlfriend was painful to her. She wanted to tell them the truth, but she was afraid it would cause trouble to Tokaku.

"Hm, I wonder where Takechi-san is," Suzu said.

"I hope nothing bad happened to her," Sumireko added.

"I'm sure she's okay, she doesn't look like someone who would die easily," Haruki commented.

All of this was making Haru nostalgic. Being with her old classmate, her fellow Class Black members. But the absence of Tokaku was painful, as well as Shiena's. And Haru couldn't help but be worried about Otoya.

Suddenly, the nurse came back and approached them.

"Is Kisaki-sensei okay?" Haru asked.

"Yes, her state is stable. She wants to talk to you, alone," the nurse said.

Haru looked at her classmates, who seemed a little bit confused about why a teacher wanted to see her in private, but none of them said anything. Haru followed the nurse, who led her to what appeared to be an infirmary. Kisaki was lying on a bed, bandages around her shoulder. The nurse left, leaving them alone.

"Ichinose-san... "

"Are you… alright?"

"Hm, could be better. It hurts a little. But otherwise, I'm fine."

Haru sat on a chair next to Kisaki's bed.

"The nurse said that… you wanted to see me alone. For what?"

"I promise you to tell you the truth, so here I am. But promise me that if you tell someone, it will be someone you trust."

"I swear."

Kisaki took a break, before continuing.

"I am… technically part of the Blue Akuma. Well, not exactly. I'm a double agent and I pretend to be loyal to them. I infiltrated their organization to discover their new leader."

Haru remained quiet. So she was part of the Blue Akuma, even if it was only a ruse. A question popped up in Haru's mind.

"Have you find… who is their new leader?"

"Yes, I did. It's Aoyasha herself."

This answer plunged Haru in a shocking state. Aoyasha, the one who killed her parents, was back. She already had a doubt, but it seemed to confirm her suspicion.

"How… she's supposed to be dead!" Haru exclaimed.

"She managed to come back… thanks to a Horcrux."

"A… Horcrux?"

"It's a magical object created by dark magic. It allows a wizard to split their soul in two, one part going inside the Horcrux. This way, even if their body is killed, they can still remain alive thanks to the Horcrux. So even if you killed her, she's kept alive by her Horcrux. From what I learned during my time in the Blue Akuma is that Azuma Mako found the Horcrux and got controlled by it, its power is to influence people. But Azuma-sensei managed to resist and killed herself, and the Horcrux ended up in possession of Azuma Tokaku, who ended up controlled by it. Aoyasha managed to take full control of Azuma-san's body, this isn't your friend anymore. She's Aoyasha now."

Haru remained astonished by what she learned. So Tokaku was really controlled, but it wasn't worse than she thought. She wasn't just controlled or brainwashed, she was literally possessed by her grandmother.

"Why did… Aoyasha took control of Tokaku but failed with her aunt?"

"I'm not sure. I suppose she managed to break Azuma-san first, making her mentally weak enough to overtake her and take control of her."

Haru remembered that even before she was fully possessed, Tokaku tried to kill her. Could it be what break her? To be forced to kill her and almost did? It seemed to be a possibility.

"So Aoyasha is controlling Tokaku's body and is the leader again of the Blue Akuma…"

"Unfortunately, yes. But it's not too late to save her. We need to destroy the Horcrux, but it won't be easy to do. But first, we need to discover what the Horcrux is…"

Haru tried to think about it. What object could be the Horcrux that controlled both Mako and Tokaku… she then remembered something.

"The ring! They were both wearing the same ring, during their possession."

"The ring huh… that could be it. Then we need to steal it from Aoyasha, if it's not touching Azuma-san's body it shouldn't control her anymore, and then destroy it."

It gave some hope to Haru. There was a way to save Tokaku, all she had to do was steal the ring and destroy it.

"There's also something else… I wanted to tell you. About yourself and… me," Kisaki added.

"Huh? What is it?"

"Remember the Bachi and Hiari clans?"

"Uh, yeah… those ancient clans that supposedly have the power to control people?"

"Yes, them… my real name is actually Hiari Kisaki, I'm a descendant of this clan. But my family has long lost this power, the best I can do is be more charismatic."

"But I thought those two clans were extinct…"

"The Hiari clan is, well mostly. But the Bachi one… is still active. They secretly control the Japanese Wizarding worlds, as well as many aspects of the entire world. And unlike me, some of them still have the power to control others. And you, Ichinose-san… is a descendant of that clan."

Haru didn't know what to think. She was part of a powerful ancient clan? She couldn't believe that.

"No, it's impossible! I'm just a normal girl, I don't have that kind of power…!"

"I don't know if you possess it, but you are definitely a Bachi. It means… both our ancestors were enemies. The Blue Akuma actually asked me to keep an eye on you, since you defeated Aoyasha once, and eliminate you if you are still a threat. Obviously, I'm not going to do that."

Haru suddenly rose up.

"Thank you… for telling me all that. But I think I need to be alone now."

"Oh… okay. Well then, goodbye. Thanks... for trusting me."

Haru exited the infirmary, confused and full of doubts about what she just learned.

* * *

In a room with Chitaru, Suzu and Mahiru, Haru told them everything Kisaki revealed to her, from Tokaku being possessed by Aoyasha to her being a descendant of the Bachi clan. She only omitted to tell them that Kisaki was a double agent in the Blue Akuma, since she didn't want to cause her trouble.

"I see, so it was really what we were suspecting. Azuma-san is really controlled," Suzu said.

"I knew Azuma would never do something like that!" Chitaru exclaimed.

"So Aoyasha… is back…" Mahiru said fearfully.

"So we need to remove the Horcrux from Tokaku's finger and destroy it," Haru said.

"And you are… a Bachi? This ancient clan with mind-control power?" Suzu added.

"I… I don't have any power like that, I'm not even sure if it's true. It doesn't matter, what matters is saving Tokaku and stopping Aoyasha!"

Haru was still uncertain about how she felt to be a Bachi. She was certain that she had no mind control power. She remembered what Tokaku told her, that she was somehow controlling her, and her being a Bachi might be the reason why her ex-girlfriend thought that. She somehow learned about it and with the influence of Aoyasha's soul, she came to think that Haru was manipulating her. Haru felt bad about this. She didn't want to cause torment to the girl she loved, and was determined to save her.

"But how do we destroy a Horcrux?" Chitaru suddenly said.

"Hm, according to what I have read, one of the only ways is with Basilic venom. It's extremely rare, but apparently, the Gryffindor sword absorbed some of it. If we can find the sword, we will have a way to destroy the Horcrux," Suzu said.

"Then we need to find this sword, it might be at Hogwarts High. I'll go there and search for it," Haru said.

"But… we can't leave… the shelter… and it's too dangerous…!" Mahiru protested.

"I don't care, I'll save Tokaku no matter what."

"Then I'll go with you. Saving Azuma is also my goal," Chitaru declared.

"Both of you… how reckless are you. Well, I wish you good luck. I would like to accompany you, but… I'm not the type to risk my like," Suzu said.

"I… I want to stay… with Sumireko-san," Mahiru said.

"It's okay, we won't force you. Chitaru-san, we should leave now," Haru said.

"I know how to disapparate and apparate, but there's a blocking spell in the school and I'm not strong enough to break it, so we'll have to apparate in the forest near," Chitaru said.

"Then what are we waiting for? Let's go there find the sword!" Haru exclaimed.

Chitaru nodded and grabbed Haru's shoulder, before holding her wand, making them both disapparated.

* * *

 **Haru and Chitaru on a quest to find the Gryffindor sword. Will they succeed? Is there still hope for Tokaku? You'll see eventually!**


	52. Chapter 52

Haru and Chitaru both apparated in a forest. Haru looked around, not seeing Hogwarts High.

"Are we really in the right place?" Haru asked.

"We should… I recognize the forest near the school. We'll probably have to walk a little before reaching the school though."

"Then we should go now, we have no time to lose."

"I think it's this way!"

The two friends started to walk in the forest, heading for Hogwarts High. Haru was a little bit worried, she heard terrible stories about this forest, that there were monsters hidden. But she was determined to go through it, for Tokaku's sake.

As they continued to walk, they discovered a rather large cabin. It was the first time Haru saw it. Despite being a cabin in the wood, it looked rather luxurious.

"Where does that come from?" Haru asked.

"I don't know, I never heard of it… maybe we should explore it," Chitaru proposed.

Haru was hesitating. She wanted to go at Hogwarts High to find the Gryffindor sword as soon as possible and not lose time, but at the same time, she was curious about the cabin. And perhaps there was something useful inside.

"Okay, but let's do that quickly," Haru said.

Chitaru nodded and they both headed for the cabin. They tried to open the front door but it was locked.

"We can't enter…" Haru said.

"I know what to do."

Chitaru pulled out her wand and pointed it at the lock.

"Alohomora," she said.

Suddenly, they heard a click. Chitaru grabbed the handle and twist it and, to Haru's surprised, the door opened.

"Ah, I didn't remember this spell… I have never been really good in charm class," Haru said, embarrassed.

"Pull out your wand, we don't know what's inside," Chitaru warned.

Haru drew her wand and they both entered the cabin. The interior was rather fancy, without being to luxurious. There were multiple rooms and the two friends started investigating them. The first room they see was a bathroom with an onsen. It was really foggy and warm inside. Then they found other regular room like a kitchen and a living room, until they found a rather unusual room.

"What… what's that!?" Chitaru exclaimed.

They discovered what appeared to be a dungeon. There was a chain on the ground fixed to the wall, and multiple torture tools and other suspicious accessories on the wall. Haru had a bad feeling seeing all of this.

"Whoever lives here, I doubt they have good intentions," Chitaru said.

They both exited the dungeon and went for the last room. It was a bedroom and, unlike the other rooms, this one wasn't empty.

"What… what is she doing here?" Haru wondered.

Laying on the bed was Shiena, who looked asleep. Haru and Chitaru went closer to her, observing her.

"Didn't Kenmochi disappeared after the closet incident? She was the culprit right?" Chitaru asked.

"Yeah… so it was here she was hiding… uh?"

Haru noticed something unusual. There was a chain fixed to the bed frame. Raising the blanket, Haru discovered that the chain was restraining Shiena's wrist. Shiena was wearing a simple white nightdress and a strange collar around her neck.

"It's not her house… she's kept captive here!" Haru exclaimed.

Chitaru looked upset and disgusted by this statement. Then suddenly, Shiena opened her eyes. When she saw Haru and Chitaru she looked panicked, letting out a cry and cower, hiding her face between her hands.

"P-Please.. don't hurt me…," Shiena begged.

Both Haru and Chitaru were confused by Shiena's behaviour.

"You don't have to be afraid, we're not here to hurt you," Chitaru tried to comfort her.

Shiena was still shivering in fear, but she lowered her hands. Her eyes were teary and seemed dead inside, but Haru could see how scared she was. She really wondered what happened to Shiena to put her in such a state.

"We're going to get you out of here," Chitaru said as she raised her wand. "Alohomora!"

Shiena was suddenly freed from the chain, but she remained still.

"I… I can't leave… sh-" Shiena started to say before coughing. "They will make me pay."

"They? Who's that?" Chitaru asked.

Shiena opened her mouth, but no sound came out. Instead, she started coughing again.

"Shiena-chan!? Are you okay?"

"I… I can't say… their name… they cursed me…"

Chitaru helped Shiena to get out of bed, but as soon as she left her, the brunette fell to the ground, all four.

"Kenmochi!?"

"It's… it's the collar… I can't stand on my legs unless someone is holding me…"

Chitaru looked pissed off now. She lifted Shiena and put her on her back.

"Whoever did that, I won't forgive them!" Chitaru declared.

Haru wasn't sure to understand what happened. Someone was holding Shiena captive, but why? She felt like this person was mean to Shiena and probably hurt her, but she wasn't sure how. Despite what the brunette did to her, Haru couldn't help but feel bad for her.

"We're leaving before this freak came back!" Chitaru said as she started to walk away, still holding Shiena.

They all exited the cabin, but Chitaru suddenly stopped and turned back.

"Protego!" she exclaimed.

A magical shield appeared, blocking a red thunderbolt that Haru recognized at the stupify spell.

"That psycho is back, I'll take care of them. Ichinose, bring Kenmochi somewhere safe!" Chitaru ordered and she leaned Shiena on Haru's shoulder.

Haru took the brunette on her shoulder and looked around, no seeing the assailant. They must be hiding somewhere. Haru started walking fast, bringing Shiena with her, hoping that Chitaru will be fine.

* * *

Haru was walking for a while in the forest, still helping Shiena to walk by supporting her on her shoulder. The brunette suddenly stopped walking, which forced Haru to do the same.

"Shiena-chan, we have to keep going!"

Suddenly, much to Haru surprised, Shiena stood by herself and recoiled a little bit.

"But I thought… the collar…" Haru mumbled

Shiena grabbed her collar and removed it, but to Haru's confusion.

"Looks like it doesn't have any power anymore, not when I'm too far away from the cabin," Shiena declared.

The brunette then pulled out a wand and aimed at Haru, who instinctively tried to draw hers, before realizing with terror that she couldn't fit it. She then understood why. Shiena has _her_ wand.

"Shiena-chan wai-"

"Petrificus Totalus!"

Haru was hit by the spell and suddenly, her entire body couldn't move, she was totally paralyzed. She collapsed on the ground, incapable of doing a single movement. Only her eyes could move and she started at Shiena with incomprehension. A sinister yet insane grin appeared on Shiena's lips.

"Have you forgotten my mission? I tried to kill you, and I haven't given up on that," Shiena declared.

Haru started to feel afraid. She did forget about that. She felt dumb to have forgotten that Shiena tried to kill her. But at the same time, she was hoping that Shiena might have changed. Seemed like it wasn't the case. Shiena was walking around Haru, who was completely powerless and at her mercy, giggling madly.

"You have no idea the pain and humiliation I went through… but it's over now. Thank you for your help, but unfortunately, it won't save you this time. I'll kill you."

Shiena suddenly stopped, gazing at Haru with a glimpse of crazy in her eyes. She took a deep breath and pointed Haru's own wand at her, ready to cast a spell.

Haru couldn't do anything to stop that. She was going to die helplessly by the hand of someone she once considered a friend. She will die without being able to save Tokaku. This was too tragic for Haru, she couldn't help but shed tears.

As soon as she saw Haru's tears rolling on her cheeks, Shiena froze. Her hand has started to shiver. She looked like she was hesitating. Her muscles were tensed, she looked like she was about to tear up herself. She then eventually lowered the wand and looked away, seemingly angry.

"I'll spare you this time because you saved me, but I swear, next time I see you I'll have no mercy for you!" Shiena shouted, before running away.

Haru remained laying on the ground, still paralyzed, but relieved that Shiena didn't kill her. But she was still pretty worried to be in that vulnerable state in a possibly hostile forest. She really hoped someone would come to save her, or that the spell will eventually break.

Suddenly, she heard noises coming closer, leaves and branches cracking. Haru could felt cold sweat running through her back. Something was getting closer, and she didn't know what. Perhaps it was help, or perhaps, in a bad case scenario, it was a monster. Haru tried to move, but it was in vain. Her body didn't want to obey her.

"Ichinose?!"

Coming from a bush was Chitaru, who immediately rushed towards her. Haru wanted to tell her that she was okay, but she couldn't talk. Chitaru kneeled next to her and touched her next, before sighing in relief.

"You're just paralyzed… let me fix that."

Chitaru raised her wand and pointed it at Haru.

"Finite!"

Suddenly, Haru was able to move. She stretched a little, but she was too weak to stand up. Chitaru helped her to get back on her feet.

"What happened? Who did that to you?"

"It was… Shiena-chan…"

"Huh? But why!? We just saved her, why attacking you…"

Haru didn't want to tell her that Shiena wanted to kill her, she didn't want to cause trouble to her old friend.

"I think… she was afraid. Since she's searched by the authority. She probably just didn't trust me."

"I see… well too bad, now she's on her own."

"And you… did you defeat them… the person who was sequestrating Shiena-chan?"

"Unfortunately no, they escaped. But I found this while chasing them in the cabin," Chitaru replied as she showed Haru a wand.

"Oh, it's Shiena-chan's wand! She used mine and took it with her…"

"Well, in that case, I guess it's only fair if you used hers."

Chitaru handed Shiena's wand to Haru, who took it. It felt weird to hold someone else's wand, she missed hers. But at least she had one.

"Should we try to find Kenmochi?"

"Hm… I think she really doesn't want to be with us, we should leave her alone. We have something more important to do. Finding the Gryffindor sword is our priority," Haru replied.

"I guess you're right… then we should keep moving. It's almost night and the forest won't be safe after the sun went down."

Haru nodded and she and Chitaru started walking, searching for Hogwarts High, while Haru was still a little bit worried about Shiena.

* * *

Haru and Chitaru finally reached Hogwarts High. Haru noticed that the school was a little bit damaged, probably because of the Blue Akuma's attack. I broke Haru's heart to see the school in such a state.

"We should be cautious, there may still be Blue Akumas inside," Chitaru said as she drew her wand.

Haru pulled out Shiena's wand, still uncomfortable to use someone else's wand. A wand was part of a wizard, so using one belonging to someone else just felt wrong.

The two friends entered the school and started wandering inside, searching for the Gryffindor sword that could save Tokaku.

"Maybe we should split up to cover more ground," Haru proposed.

"I don't want to leave you alone, it might be dangerous."

"I know how to defend myself! Please, have faith in me."

Chitaru looked hesitating for a moment.

"Okay… but don't engage in a fight. If you see someone, hide and wait for me. Okay?"

"Okay!"

They both split up. Haru walked in the corridor, feeling a little nervous to walk alone at night in the school. She arrived in the Great Hall and started looking around for the sword.

"You… " said a rusty voice.

Haru jolted when she heard the voice, and started fearfully looking around.

"W-Who's there?"

"No need to be worried young girl, it's only me. Look on the table."

Haru spotted a table and discovered a hat. After a moment, she recognized which hat it was.

"The Sorting Hat!" she exclaimed.

She went closer to it and could now see its "eyes" and "mouth".

"What are you doing on your own like that? It's not safe here," the hat said.

"I'm… I'm looking for the Gryffindor sword to destroy the Horcrux that is controlling my friend."

"Hm… I'm sorry to tell you that, but the sword isn't here. It's lost for years, no one knows where it is."

This shattered the small hope Haru still had to save Tokaku. She almost felt like crying. How were they going to destroy the Horcrux without it?

"Young girl… bring me with you. When it will be the right time, I may be able to help you destroy this Horcrux," the hat added.

"R-Really? How?"

"Just trust me, it wouldn't be the first time I was used to destroying a Horcrux."

Haru was regaining some hope. She decided to trust the hat and took it in her arm, before walking away to return in the corridor when she found Chitaru.

"Ichinose! Have you found the sword?"

"No… Apparently the sword is lost for years… but the Sorting Hat said it might be able to destroy the Horcrux… what are you holding?"

In her hands, Chitaru was holding a crystal ball that Haru eventually recognized.

"But… it's the Orb of Wonder!" Haru exclaimed.

It was the item they were fighting for during Class Black, the magical object that could grant a wish.

"I thought it would be safer to take it… Azuma won Class Black, she still has a wish to make. Since Aoyasha as her body, maybe she can also make the wish. We can't let that happen," Chitaru said.

"You're right. Well, since the sword isn't here and we have the hat, we should go."

"True, the Blue Akuma may be lurking here."

Chitaru put a hand on Haru's shoulder, and they both disapparated.

* * *

When they apparated in the shelter, they had the bad surprise to see that most of it was destroyed and that there was numerous inert body on the floor. Everyone else looked panicked and terrified.

"What… what happened here?!" Chitaru exclaimed.

Haru noticed Haruki on the floor, who was covered in blood claw and bite marks. Isuke was by her side, looking like she was almost about to cry. Haru was completely shocked by what she was witnessing.

"Ichinose, Namatame! Where were you?"

They both turned back to discover Kouko, who looked panicked and on edge.

"What happened?" Chitaru asked.

"We were attacked by the Eight Legs! They… they kidnapped Shutou and Hanabusa!"

* * *

 **Shiena was back for a moment, and now she's gone again! Hm, I wonder who kidnapped her... no idea who could it be.**

 **No Gryffindor sword but they got the Sorting Hat and the Orb of Wonder. Would it be enough to save Tokaku?**

 **Well, looks like new trouble arrived. Will Haruki be fine? What is going to happen to Suzu and Sumireko?**


	53. Chapter 53

"Ichinose…"

Haru came back to reality, her who was previously lost in her thought. Chitaru sat next to her in the stairs, looking at her with a soft expression, her eyes filled with sympathy and also guiltiness.

"It wasn't your fault," Chitaru added.

After the Eight Legs attack on the shelter, the survivors were brought to another shelter, this time with more magical protections. No one died during the attack, but a lot of them had been severely injured. The school nurse couldn't treat them all, so she got help from some healers.

"I shouldn't have left," Haru said. "If we stayed, we could have fought them, and maybe avoid some injuries."

"You couldn't know, you were just trying to save Azuma…" Chitaru replied, before l she clenched her fist. "I wish I was there too, I would have wanted to fight those criminals, but I don't regret leaving with you. It was my choice, to help a friend. Even if we had stayed, maybe we'll be among those who are hurt. I doubt we would have made a difference."

"Maybe you're right… but I can't help but feel guilty. I escaped this fate while others got hurt, it's not fair… I should have been there."

"Ichinose… you should consider yourself lucky you weren't there and weren't hurt. And if we didn't leave, Kenmochi would still be sequestrated by whoever psycho was keeping her prisoner.."

"You… you're right… we needed… to save… Shiena-chan…"

Even if she still felt bad, Haru realized that she had to leave. If she had, as Chitaru said, Shiena would still be prisoner, and they wouldn't have found a way to save Tokaku. They may not have find the sword of Gryffindor, but the Sorting hat claimed that it can destroy a Horcrux. And they got the Orb of Wonder, preventing Aoyasha from getting it.

"Thanks, Chitaru-san. And please don't feel bad either."

"I can't help but feel bad too… if something had happened to Hitsugi when I was gone, I would never have forgiven myself. I know it's terrible to say that, but I'm glad Hitsugi wasn't among the injured."

"No need to feel bad, it's normal to feel that way. You love her after all."

"I know, but… Sagae is among the injured. She was attacked by a werewolf… She had been contaminated. And it's incurable…"

"Poor Haruki-san… I know being a werewolf is badly view in the wizarding world. And poor Isuke-san too, she looked so sad… I hope they are going to be okay," Haru said.

Haru remembered Banba, who was a half-werewolf. She knew Mahiru managed to have a somewhat normal life with people accepting her the way she was, so perhaps it will be the same for Haruki. Haru was convinced Isuke would love her no matter what, even if she was a werewolf.

Haru rose up, feeling a little better.

"I'm going to go talk to the Sorting hat, do you want to come with me?" Haru asked.

"Hm, I'll pass. Hitsugi wants to see me soon."

"Oh okay. Well, seeya."

"Bye."

Haru left the area, glad that she talked with Chitaru.

* * *

Haru entered the room where the Sorting hat was. In this room were all the animals and magical objects. Haru spotted her rabbit Usako in her cage, with Suzu's cat looking at it with hunger. Near them was Shiena's hamster and Hitsugi's mouse. After the brunette's ran away, it was Mahiru who took care of her pet. Haru then see the Sorting hat on a table, next to the Orb of Wonder and got closer from it. The hat looked like it was sleeping.

"Huh… mister Hat? Can we talk?" Haru called.

Suddenly, folds appeared on the hat, forming eyes and a mouth.

"Oh, the girl who survived…"

"My name is Ichinose Haru."

"Very well then, Ichinose-san. Is there something you want from me? I was having a nice sleep…"

"Ah, sorry… but I just wanted to know… how did you destroy a Horcrux?"

"Hm, that's a really good question… I don't know."

Haru remained silent, shocked about this answer.

"What do you mean you don't know?! You destroyed one, right? Was it… a lie?"

"No, this is the truth. But I was sleeping when it happened, I just remember that someone thanked me for allowing them to destroy the Horcrux. I was a little bit confused so I didn't think to ask how, and then… I forgot about it. All I know is that in the right hand, I can allow this person to destroy a Horcrux."

Haru was a little bit let down by this revelation, she had no guarantee that the hat could be really useful to destroy Aoyasha's Horcrux. But she decided to not lose hope and trust it, she didn't see anyone reason for it to lie about this. She then remembered something else regarding the hat.

"Do you remember… the prophecy you told me, Suzu-san and Shiena-chan?"

"Huh? Oh, you mean 'The successor of the darkest individual from the wizarding world of our time is here, and they will take their predecessor's place when they'll have defeat death'?"

"Yes, this one… where does it come from? Do you know who the successor is? And is this prophecy even true?"

"Well, I can't say 100% that I know it's true, but I hear from someone I don't think is a liar. As for who is the successor, I don't know. This prophecy is about a specific individual, but it can fit a lot of people."

Haru thought about it. She had the feeling that the prophecy was relevant for the current situation, but she wasn't sure why. She wasn't obsessed with the prophecy like Shiena was, but she was still really intrigued about it. Somehow, she felt like she was related to it in one way or another.

"What if… it's Tokaku? Aoyasha could be the darkest individual of the wizarding world, and Tokaku being her successor. But Tokaku is controlled, so it's not her fault…"

"That's an interesting theory," said a feminine voice.

Haru jolted and turned back, discovered one of her old teachers. It was Accidia, the History of Magic teacher. Haru suddenly remembered the incident with the philosopher stone, Suzu tried to steal Accidia's stone.

"Accidia… sensei…"

"So it is true, Azuma-san is controlled by Aoyasha."

"She… yes…"

"No need to worry, we all know. But we also know Azuma-san is not responsible, she's not in trouble. The Aurors are looking for her to stop Aoyasha, but they don't intend to hurt Azuma-san."

Haru was relieved to hear that. Maybe it was better that way, that they knew Tokaku was possessed by her grandmother. This way, they could more easily save her and bring her back, without hurting her.

"Do you… know about the prophecy?"

"Of course she knows. From who do you think I heard it?" the hat suddenly said.

Haru reminded silent for a moment, surprised by what she learned as she gazed at her old teacher, who adjust her glasses.

"You…?"

"Yes, I did say the prophecy near the Sorting hat, I told it to Kaiba. I heard it from a seer. I usually don't trust those kind of people, but my instinct was telling me that I had to take it seriously."

"So you think… the prophecy is true?" Haru asked.

"I do think so, yes."

"And is it about… Tokaku?"

"I don't know. But she does fit. As one of the sole survivor of the Azuma clan, she did technically defeat death. And she could be Aoyasha's successor, even if she's being controlled."

"The Sorting hat said… that it helped destroyed a Horcrux once."

"Hm, I don't know about this story. But the hat is not a liar."

"Of course I'm not a liar!" the Sorting hat exclaimed.

"But if I were you, I would let the Aurors deal with this. It's too dangerous for you. You need to let the adult deal with this…"

"But I am an adult now! I'm 17!" Haru exclaimed.

In the wizarding world, one was considered an adult at the age of 17.

"You're still young and inexperienced, you will only get hurt," Accidia argued.

"I defeated Aoyasha once, I can do it again-"

"Enough! I forbid you from leaving this place. Let the Aurors deal with Azuma-san. You're going to cause more trouble than actual help."

Haru wanted to argue back, but Accidia raising her voice like that scared her. She never talked like that before, she was usually always calmed and stoic.

"Did you understand me?" Accidia insisted.

"... y-yes…" Haru mumbled.

"Good. Now go get some rest, you need it."

Accidia turned back and left the room, leaving Haru alone in doubt, uncertain about what she should do.

* * *

Haru knocked at the door, even though it was already opened. She just wanted to be polite and be sure she wasn't bothering anyone.

"Hm? You can come in."

Haru went inside the infirmary. The nurse came closer to her.

"Who do you want to see?" she asked.

"Uh… Sagae Haruki," Haru replied.

"Oh, it's the last bed on the right."

"Thanks."

Haru walked through all the beds, feeling a pain in her heart at the sight of all those injured people. She sincerely hoped they will all be okay and recovered from their injuries. Haru arrived at the last bed and discovered Haruki lying in it, covered in bandages. By her side there was Banba, and both of them were talking.

"Hi, Haruki-san, Mahiru-chan…"

"Hey, Haru-chan!" Haruki exclaimed.

"Yo! But I ain't Mahiru, it's Shinya."

"Oh, Shinya-san… it's the night huh… then why aren't you… you know..."

"In my werewolf form? It ain't the full moon," Shinya replied.

"Oh, right. Um, Haruki-san… how are you?"

"Hm, better than some people. I don't see why everyone is making such a big deal of my injuries, they aren't that severe," Haruki replied.

"But… you were attacked by a werewolf, which means you will-"

"Become one? Yeah, I know. So what? At least I'm not dead or something. It just gonna suck a little during full moons, but I can deal with it."

Haru was surprised by how calm Haruki was about this situation. She must know that she'll be discriminated because of that, yet she was treating it as if it wasn't a big deal.

"I mean, I always been told that I was a little bit feral, so it's not like it's gonna change a lot about me," Haruki added.

"What about… Isuke-san? And Fuyuka-san" Haru asked.

Haruki suddenly lost her optimism and looked kind of sad.

"Isuke… she's not feeling well about this. I'm afraid she might break up with me… and my sister is really sad about this."

"No… Isuke-san wouldn't do that! She loves you, she almost cried when you were injured!" Haru protested.

"She… she did? I thought she was disgusted by what I become… okay then. I'll trust you. Maybe Isuke just needs some time to accept this. But I love her, and I trust her. Even if she still breaks up with me, I'll still love her."

"Ya know, I'm a half-werewolf and Sumireko still love me, me and Mahiru. I mean, Inukai isn't as cool as Sumireko, but if she truly loves you, she'll accept you the way you are," Shinya said.

"Haha, you must be right. Thanks you two, I feel better now. But now, if you excuse me, it's starting to get late and I'm a little bit tired."

"Oh, sure, you need some rest. I just wanted to see how you were. Good night then!" Haru said.

"Seeya," Shinya said.

"Bye-bye!"

Haru and Shinya left the infirmary. As they walked in the corridor, Shinya suddenly whispered something in Haru's ear.

"Come to the storage room in two hours. We'll get revenge on those fucking Eight Legs!"

* * *

Haru remained in front of the storage room door, a little bit nervous. She didn't know what Shinya meant, she didn't give her any details. Getting revenge on the Eight Legs? How? Haru was curious but also worried.

She knocked at the door and wait. After a couple of seconds, someone came to open the door. It was Kouko.

"Oh, Ichinose. You're the last one to arrive," she said.

Kouko let Haru entered and close the door behind her. Inside the room was Chitaru, Hitsugi, Shinya and Isuke. Chitaru and Hitsugi looked a little bit tensed, Isuke and Shinya seemed mad, while Kouko had a determined expression.

"Everyone is here, we can start our plan to save Shutou and Hanabusa," Kouko started.

"I don't care about them, I just want to get revenge for what they did to Haruki!" Isuke exclaimed.

"Oy, even tho I also want to get revenge, don't pretend Sumireko doesn't matter," Shinya replied.

"I don't care about that rich brat."

Shinya and Isuke looked at each other with animosity, like they were about to fight. Chitaru immediately got between them.

"Please, don't fight! We're supposed to be allies!" Chitaru exclaimed. "We'll both save them and give to the Eight Legs what they deserved and bring justice, okay?"

Shinya and Isuke both looked away, resigned.

"Sure," Shinya said.

"Whatever," Isuke added.

"I understand that you are stressed because of what happened to your friends, I'm also really worried about Shutou, but we need to keep our composure if we want to stand a chance against the Eight Legs," Kouko said.

"But how are we going to find them?" Hitsugi asked.

"I know where their lair is, if we're lucky they will still be there," Kouko replied.

Isuke suddenly glared at Kouko with suspicion.

"How do you know their lair?"

Kouko looked liked she was hesitating before answering.

"Because… I used to be part of a group that supported the Eight Legs," Kouko replied.

Isuke immediately rushed towards Kouko and grabbed her by the collar, before shoving her against the wall.

"So you're an ally of them, of those who hurt my girlfriend!" Isuke shouted.

"I… I'm not anymore!" Kouko argued.

"Isuke-san, please stop! It's true that Kaminaga-san used to work for the Eight Legs, but she's not anymore. She betrayed them and it's thanks to her if the school wasn't blown up during their attack on Hogwarts High!" Haru said.

Isuke still looked pissed, but she eventually let go of Kouko, and recoiled.

"If you know where their lair is, why didn't you tell the Aurors?" Hitsugi asked.

"I did… well, I told them I heard Eight Legs talked about their lair, so they wouldn't know I used to work for them. But they found nothing," Kouko explained.

"So what's the point of going there?" Chitaru asked.

"I thought they had abandoned this lair, but now that I think about it… they must have put a hiding spell. The Aurors couldn't find it because only those with the Eight Legs mark can have access to the lair. That's what I think."

"The mark… do you have it?" Haru asked.

"I don't, but I know how to make it. When I was at the lair I saw them making one on a new member," Kouko said.

"Hopefully they are still at the same lair," Chitaru said.

"Well well, looked like you made your choice," said a feminine voice.

The group turned back towards the voice. Someone came out from behind a cabinet, smiling at them.

"You…" Haru mumbled.

"So, you intend to disobey orders and go on a suicide mission huh," Kisaki said.

The group reminded silent, nervous to have been caught and worried that their plan had already failed. Kisaki let out a slight laugh.

"No need to worry, I'm not gonna stop you. But I can't let you go on your own… so I'll go with you," Kisaki said.

"But-" Kouko tried to say.

"No but. I'm coming with you. Otherwise, I'll tell the other teachers," Kisaki warned.

Kouko looked at the other members of the group, who nodded, before sighing.

"Fine, you can come with us. We'll leave in one hour," Kouko said.

"Wait, I… I can't go… Accidia-sensei forbade me from leaving," Haru said.

"Accidia huh… well you can't really disobey a teacher. Good thing I'm one too, and I allowed you to come," Kisaki said.

Haru hesitated for a moment. She didn't want to disobey Accidia, but she didn't want to stay here and do nothing while two of her friends were in danger. She felt bad to not have been there when they got kidnapped, she didn't want to let them down again. Haru clenched her fist with determination as she gazed at Kisaki.

"I'll come with you."

* * *

 **For those of you who wondered what happened to Shiena's hamsters, now you know. The little guy is alive and well (unless Suzu's cat managed to break into his cage).**

 **It's confirmed, Haruki will be a werewolf.**

 **Part of Class Black (plus Kisaki) will go on a rescue mission. How will it go? Let me know your thought!**


	54. Chapter 54

The group was walking in a forest for a while now, led by Kouko. It was still the night so they had to light up their wands to see. They were all wearing a black robe, the same the Eight Legs members wore, so they can infiltrate their lair more easily. Haru was incredibly nervous. They were about to invade the lair of a criminal organization, it was risky and possibly mortal. But she was ready to take the risks, to save her friends. And she wasn't alone, which comfort her a little. She had to have faith in them all, that they can succeed in saving Sumireko and Suzu.

"Urgh, I'm tired of walking. How long until we arrive?" Isuke complained.

"We should be there soon, I'm just trying to remember where it is. Every tree looks the same so it's hard to perfectly remember," Kouko replied.

"Great, you aren't even sure where we are going. So comforting…"

Kouko suddenly stopped walking and raised her arm, indicating to the others to stop too.

"I think we're here, I recognized this tree and this rock," Kouko said.

"Then where's the lair? I see nothing!" Isuke said.

"Hidden with a magic spell. Only someone with the Eight Legs mark can see the lair. It's time for me to proceed to the marking."

Kouko rolled up one of her sleeves and approached her wand from her arm. She said a spell Haru didn't know and suddenly, a spider mark appeared on her skin.

"It worked… Now I should be able to see the lair… yes, I do," Kouko said.

"So we all need to wear the mark?" Chitaru asked.

"I prefer to avoid, once you're marked you can't remove it, and they will always know where you are," Kouko replied.

"But then… what you did to yourself…"

"It worthed it. I'm ready to take any risk necessary to save Shutou and Hanabusa."

Haru understood the sacrifice Kouko made. Now the Eight Legs will always know where she is, she won't be able to escape them.

"Anyway, let's all hold hands," Kouko said.

"Huh? Who do you think we are, a bunch of grade-schoolers?" Isuke complained before she glanced at Hitsugi.

"Don't look at me that way, I'm 17," Hitsugi said.

"This way we'll be linked and you'll be able to enter with me," Kouko explained.

Everyone did as Kouko told them and held hands. Kouko then started to walk and everyone followed her, and suddenly, a rather big hut appeared. Haru deduced that it must be the Eight Legs' lair.

"Do you see it?" Kouko asked.

Everyone replied yes.

"We can stop hold hands now and proceed to enter."

They stopped holding hands and went closer to the lair, but there were two guards at the door.

"Let me take care of them," Kisaki said as she drew her wand.

"But don't kill them," Haru asked.

"Who cares? They are criminals," Isuke said.

"If we kill them, we'll be as bad as them," Haru argued.

"Fine, I won't kill them, you don't have to worry," Kisaki assured.

Their old teacher went closer to the two guards. They looked at her with doubt, but before they could draw their wand, Kisaki aimed at them with hers.

"Petrificus Totalus! Petrificus Totalus!" Kisaki cast twice, touching both guards.

The two guards fell on the ground, completely paralyzed. Haru remembered when Shiena cast this spell on her.

"Let's hide them and then get inside," Kisaki said.

Chitaru grabbed one of the guards and hide them in a bush, while Isuke did the same with the other one.

"Let's go now, we have no more time to lose," Kouko said.

And thus, the group entered the Eight Legs' lair, Haru feeling her heart racing with fear.

* * *

"Do you really think I wouldn't sense you coming here, little sister?"

The group immediately stopped when they heard that voice. They were walking in the lair for a while now. Haru felt her heart missing a beat. Who was this person and what were they talking about?

They all turned back to discover with surprised an individual that looked almost identical to Kisaki. The main differences was that her hair were dark green instead of dark blue, her eyes were of a more reddish purple hue, and looked a little bit older. Kisaki did few step towards her and put herself in front of the group.

"Of course not, I knew you would sense me, onee-san," Kisaki replied.

The group looked shocked and confused by this revelation.

"Kisaki-sensei… it's… your sister?" Haru asked.

"Too long to explain. Let's just say I have been looking for her for a long time now… we have things to deal with, together. Family business."

Kisaki suddenly drew her wand and aimed at her sister, who did the same.

"Go, I'll take care of her!" Kisaki declared.

The group looked at each other, some of them hesitate. Isuke on the other hand immediately started running. Some of them imitated her and followed her, while Haru remained there for a moment, glancing at Kisaki, before running away too.

They all ran for a while, before they were suddenly stopped by multiple individuals wearing the same robe as them. One of them was also wearing a mask with the kanji 1 on it. Haru recognized that it was Ichi, one of the members who attacked Hogwarts High during the Class Black event.

"Why are you so rushed? Did something happened?" Ichi asked.

"Someone infiltrated the lair, we wanted to warn you," Kouko replied.

"Huh? How did they do that!? This place should be invisible to anyone who doesn't have the mark…"

Haru felt her heart racing in her chest. She was afraid they might get caught. Ichi then pointed Kouko.

"You… I know you. I have seen you before. Who are you?" they asked.

Kouko immediately rolled up her sleeves to show her spider mark.

"I'm from the Eight Legs, of course you have seen me-" she tried to say.

"No, that's not what I mean," Ichi interrupted. "Remove your hood."

Haru noticed that Kouko looked tensed. Despite that, she managed to remain calm and slowly removed her hood, revealing her identity.

"You… you're part of this group that helped us during the attack on Hogwarts High," Ichi began. You were charged to make the bomb exploded but failed… how did you get this mark? From what I remember you were never an official member of the Eight Legs…"

Kouko remained silent for a moment, before she turned back to her companions.

"Attack them!" she suddenly ordered.

Everybody in their group immediately drew their wands and started attacking the Eight Legs members. Haru pulled out her wand too, ready to help her friends. But it was hard to know who were her allies and who were her ennemis, everyone was dressed the same. And before she could do anything, someone suddenly grabbed her from behind, removed her hood and drew her away from her friends.

"If you try anything, I'll kill you," Ichi said.

Haru froze, paralyzed by fear. All she could do was weakly nodded to show she understood. Then suddenly, she and Ichi disapparated, leaving her companion fight alone.

* * *

Haru and Ichi apparated inside of a rather big room. Haru spotted two things, a cauldron and next to it a throne. But what surprised Haru the most what who was sitting on the throne.

"Hanabusa-san!" she exclaimed.

She tried to rush towards her friend, but Ichi stopped her. Haru was so relieved to see Sumireko alive. But then, Haru noticed that something was odd. Sumireko was smiling with confidence, and she didn't looked tied up at all. At each sides of her were Eight Legs members wearing a mask, all with a number from 2 to 8 on it.

"Hanabusa-san… you're okay… I'm glad…" Haru said. "We came… to save you."

"Oh my, really? I am moved by the gesture, but it was not necessary. I am totally fine and right where I belong," Sumireko replied with a smirk. "Now the real question is, who is going to save you?"

Haru wasn't sure she understood. Sumireko didn't look like someone who had been kidnapped and there was something threatening about her.

"Hanabusa-san… were you really… kidnapped?"

"I am glad you asked this. The truth is… no. In reality, the Eight Legs obeyed me, I am their leader," Sumireko revealed.

Haru couldn't believe what she heard. Sumireko, someone she considered as a friend, was actually part of the Eight Legs. No, worst, she was their leader.

"But… why? Did you… orchestrate the attack on Hogwarts High! You… you really tried to kill me!?" Haru exclaimed.

"Hm, it is more complex than that. I was not part of the Eight Legs when they attacked the school, they recruited me as their leader after. They pretended to have forced me to try to kill you to protect me, but I did try to kill you for real."

"Why!? I don't understand, why have you done this!? I thought we were friends!"

"Ah, 'friends'..." Sumireko replied with a giggle. "We never were. As if I would be friends with my arch enemy."

"Enemy… I don't understand, I'm not-"

"'The girl who survived'. I cannot accept that you have this title. You are not worthy of this title. What did you do to earn this title? 'Survived' Aoyasha… You know what I went through. Dozen of people tried to kill me, I survived all those years, I lost my limbs, yet you are the one with the title of 'girl who survived'... this title should be mine. I much more a survivor than you. I tried to kill you in front of everyone because I wanted to show the world that I was superior to you. I rigged the result so you would be champion so I can defeat you. My goal had always been to utterly defeat you and prove once and for all that I am the strongest!"

Sumireko sounded so bitter despite her smile. Haru was shocked by what she learned. So all this time, Sumireko always wanted to kill her. She was never her friend. It hurt Haru to learn this, she really considered her as a friend.

"It just… doesn't make any sense! Even if you want to kill me, it doesn't explain why you allied yourself with blood supremacists! You never treated people differently because of their blood status, so why!?"

"My opinion on this does not matter. I am above all of this. Do you remember hearing about the Higanbana during our classes, Ichinose-san? It was a family proud of their pure-blood, without being supremacist. Well, except one of them, the last of them who joined the Death Eater during the second wizarding war. This one was known as one of the darkest witches the world has ever known. And before dying, she had a child with a wealthy wizard, who had to raise the child on his own."

Haru remembered the Higanbana. She remembered that Shiena suspected Kouko and Otoya of being the successor because they were descendants of this family. But what Sumireko said made Haru doubted about the prophecy.

"This child, it was-"

"It was me. My mother was a Higanbana. I am a pure-blood with the sacred from the Higanbana family. This is why I was chosen to become the Eight Legs leader, they worship my maternal family. I represent their ideal, I am a queen for them. And I will not say no to extra help to fulfill my goal: eliminating you."

This confirmed Haru's doubt. Sumireko was the successor of this Higanbana dark witch, considered as one of the darkest witch ever. Maybe the prophecy was about her after all. Sumireko did defeat death by surviving to so many assassination attempts.

"Enough with the talking, it is time to show you all my power. You will see how stronger than you I am, you will witness the extent of my power. Bring her!" Sumireko ordered.

The Eight Legs member with the number 5 left the room for a couple of minutes, before coming back with none other than Suzu. Haru was relieved to see her alive and seemingly not injured. She looked fine and well, except maybe for her tangled hair and her tired expression. Her hands were tied up together. Number 5 (that Haru guessed was named Go) brought Suzu closer from Sumireko.

"Good evening, Shutou-san. Pardon our rudeness against you, but your presence here was required," Sumireko said politely yet with some venom in her voice.

"Oh it's fine, I understand. No need to apologize," Suzu replied sarcastically.

Sumireko grinned and suddenly drew a knife, much to Haru's worries. Suzu tried to recoil but was stopped by Go.

"You will have to forgive me for that, but it is for the sake of my goal," Sumireko said.

Having a bad feeling about that, Haru immediately rushed towards them.

"Hanabusa-san, please don't do that!"

Ichi grabbed Haru and forced her to stay still and witnessed powerlessly to what Sumireko had planned to do to Suzu.

"I guess there's no way to escape this," Suzu said.

"I am afraid not."

"Please, do that quickly then."

"No, don't! I'm begging you, don't do that!" Haru pleaded.

Sumireko got closer from Suzu and suddenly grabbed her arms, approaching them from the cauldron. Then quickly, she did a cut on one of her arms with the knife and let it flow in the cauldron. Suzu let out a small moan of pain. After a while, Sumireko softly pushed her away.

"Thanks for your cooperation, that will be all for now," Sumireko said as she gazed at the liquid in the cauldron, that has started making bubbles.

Haru couldn't help but sigh in relief. She thought Sumireko was about to kill Suzu, but turned out she only needed her blood. But still, the reason why and the purpose of whatever was inside the cauldron was worrisome.

"Ichinose!"

Haru recognized Kouko's voice, who arrived inside the room with her other companions. Haru was glad to see them, she was worried about them. Looked like they managed to defeat the Eight Legs who attacked them.

"Shutou, are you alright? You.. you're bleeding!" Kouko exclaimed. "Hanabusa, what… why do you have a knife!? Why does it have blood on it? What… what have you done!?"

"Hanabusa-san… is the Eight Legs' leaders!" Haru revealed.

Her companions all looked shocked by this revelation. They mustn't have expected that one of the people they wanted to save was actually part of their enemies. Sumireko sighed, before pulling out a flask.

"I would have preferred if not too many people know, but I guess I cannot hide it anymore. You will all witness the extent of my strength and fall under it!"

Sumireko filled the flask with the liquid inside the cauldron, before suddenly drinking it. For a couple of seconds, nothing happened. Then suddenly, Sumireko let out a scream of pain. She started levitating and her limbs fell, much to everyone's confusion and horror. Then black limbs that looked like it was made of shadow or smoke grew on her. The fingers and toes looked sharp and she had six arms. Her skin turned almost totally white and six eyes appeared on her forehead. The eye-balls turned black while the iris became red like blood. Her canines became longer and sharper, resembling a pair of mandibles.

When the transformation was over, Sumireko stopped levitating and went back on the floor, staring at Haru with her eight eyes. Haru was paralyzed by fear at the sight of this monstrous Sumireko, and so did her companion. Sumireko grinned madly, which was even more terrifying with her sharp teeth.

"Admire my power, shiver in fear, and be prepared to meet your fate by my hand, Ichinose Haru!"

* * *

 **Sumireko turned out to be the Voldemort of this story! I made a drawing of her new appearance, if you want to see it go on the Ao3 version of this chapter. She's really spooky and scary now.**

 **Did you think Suzu was about to die? Don't worry, I won't kill anyone... or will I?**

 **Thanks again for reading this fic and see you next week!**


	55. Chapter 55

Haru remained speechless in front of the monstrosity that Sumireko had become, gazing at her with utter horror. She couldn't believe what just happened. Sumireko just turned into some kind of abomination. She was staring at her with her eight eyes, red like blood, with a sharp and terrifying grin.

"I will finally eliminate you, Ichinose-san… but first… Ichi, come here," Sumireko said.

Ichi let go of Haru and went to join Sumireko with the other Eight Legs generals. They all bent a knee for the one they considered their queen.

"How…" Haru mumbled.

"I know about Shutou-san's condition. Her blood is an elixir for immortality, but it can also be used to restore bodies. I got my body back, but even better. I truly am the strongest queen now, even more than you, queen bee!"

"...Queen… bee?"

"Do not play dumb with me, I know who you are. You are a descendant of the Bachi clan, known for their ability to control people. But unlike you, I was not born with any power, my powers are the result of my hard work. This is why I am stronger than you, this is why I am the real queen, and this is why I have to defeat you! But first… unlike a queen bee, a spider queen doesn't need workers, I am stronger on my own. Now that I have those new limbs, I have no need for the Eight Legs anymore!"

Suddenly, Sumireko's six arms stretched and grabbed six of her generals' neck, with the exception of Ni and Go. She was strangling the six of them, who were struggling in vain to break free of those monstrous hands.

"P-Please… Hanabusa-sama… we just want… to serve you…!" Ichi begged.

"I am sorry, but I am not a queen bee. I simply do not need worker bees. Thank you for your help, but I do not need you anymore. A queen must endure solitude after all."

The group was horrified to see Sumireko choke the life out of her generals. Their bodies eventually became limp and she dropped them, and they felt inert on the ground, most likely dead. Haru gazed at them with horror, she just witnessed six people getting murdered right in front of her eyes. Using two of her arms, Sumireko reached Ni and Go, but not to strangle them. She simply removed their mask, revealing who they were.

"I knew it was you. Since you were my classmate and my teacher, I decided to spare you. I can be merciful when I want," Sumireko said.

The group all stared at the two remaining generals, shocked by who they were.

"No… Otoya-san!?" Haru exclaimed.

The one who used to hide behind the mask of Ni was none other than Takechi Otoya. She didn't seem scared at all, only mildly annoyed, before she simply smirked. Haru remembered what Ni- Otoya did during the Eight Legs attacked on Hogwarts High. She attacked her and hurt Tokaku by using the torture curse on her. She didn't want to believe that this cruel individual was Otoya, someone she considered as a friend.

"Well well, I wasn't expecting one of my coworker to be part of a criminal organization," Kisaki said. "Huh, Wilma?"

Go revealed to be one of their old teacher, Wilma Schnabel, teacher of Herbology. Haru remembered her for being an eccentric and unusually pale woman, who was aware of Accidia's philosopher stone. She didn't expect her to be a member of the Eight Legs. She then remembered that Shiena was suspecting that one of their teachers was a member of this group, even though she was suspecting Kisaki. But it turned out that she was partially right.

Unlike Otoya, Wilma looked a little bit scared, but regain her composure and appeared rather calmed.

"I do not need you anymore, but feel free to fight with me if you want, or flee. I do not care anymore," Sumireko said.

"Sumireko!" Shinya suddenly exclaimed.

When she heard that voice Sumireko looked like she was hesitating, she looked at Shinya before avoiding her gaze, clenching a fist.

"Shinya-san… please go away. I do not want to hurt you, but I will if you get in my way."

"I won't. I can't let ya do that. What you're doing… is wrong!" Shinya replied.

Sumireko looked saddened by this statement before she seemed resolved to do what it takes for her goal.

"Otoya-san! Why!? I don't understand, why did you ally with the Eight Legs!?" Haru exclaimed.

Otoya looked stoic for a moment before a sinister grin appeared on her lips.

"I was just curious," Otoya replied. "I always wondered what it would feel like to be a bad guy, to hurt others, to kill people. I wanted to know how I would feel, if I would feel remorse, feel guilty… and I don't. I even enjoyed it. I never felt so alive before. I enjoyed every single atrocity I have committed while being an Eight Legs. They asked me to join them because I have the blood of the Higanbana, even if I'm a half-blood. But I don't care about blood purity. I'm just there to make people suffer!"

Haru couldn't believe what she heard. She thought Otoya had changed, that she was a good person. But turned out she was even crueller and mean that she initially thought. Someone like her… was simply evil. Haru didn't like to think that certain people were evil, but she was forced to admit that Otoya was.

"Takechi! You… you monster! I won't let you get away with this, I'll make you pay for your crimes!" Chitaru exclaimed furiously.

Chitaru turned her wand into a sword and clenched her fist, ready to rush towards Otoya who was grinning in such a smug way. But before she could do anything, dozen of Eight Legs members entered the room, surrounding them.

"What happened here? Why the generals are… dead?!" one of them exclaimed.

"It'ss them who killed the generals," Otoya said as she pointed the group.

Sumireko replied nothing to this, but she looked kind of bothered by this statement. The group drew their wands, ready to defend themselves. But before the Eight Legs could attack, one of the walls was suddenly destroyed.

Multiple people wearing brown robe burst into the room, armed with their wands and already casting spell on the Eight Legs.

"It's the Witch Hunters!" exclaimed one of the Eight Legs members.

The two criminals organization started to fight, while the group was trying it's best to avoid their attacks.

"Sectumsempra!" shouted a Witch Hunter.

One of the Eight Legs was hit by the spell and started heavily bleeding, before collapsing to the ground.

"Avada Kedavra!" exclaimed another Eight Legs.

A Witch Hunter was hit by the spell and died instantly before their corpse reached the floor. Multiple other people fell on the ground, the two enemy organizations using mortal spells against each other.

"We need to get out of here before we get killed!" Isuke exclaimed. "We should just let those psychos killed each other!"

"I can't let them get away with this!" Chitaru shouted.

"Please Chitaru-san, we were there to save our friends, it doesn't worth it to fight if we get killed," Hitsugi said.

Chitaru looked like she was hesitating before Hitsugi suddenly grabbed her hand and draw her away. Haru wanted to follow them, but the Witch Hunters and Eight Legs were blocking her path. She saw Kouko far away, getting struck by a spell.

"Kouko-chan, no!" Suzu shouted.

Suzu rushed towards her friend, who remained still. She looked stunned for a moment before she looked at her hand, and body, confused. She didn't seem hurt.

"I'm okay," Kouko said. "We need to get out!"

"Yes!"

Kouko and Suzu left too, while Haru was still stuck among the Witch Hunters and Eight Legs. She didn't see any of her companion in the room. Sumireko was looking around, seeming unpleased with how things went, but she didn't seem to be giving Haru attention anymore. Haru spotted a door and wondered if they left there. She decided to try and clear a path among the fighters, before leaving the room.

* * *

Haru was running in a corridor, desperately trying to get out and find her friends. She was terribly worried for them, and horrified by what happened. So many people died in front of her and were still dying right now. Why something so awful had to happen? Why people were so violent? She couldn't understand. She would never wish to hurt or kill anyone, so she couldn't understand why certain people would do that. It seemed too illogical to her, she couldn't understand what could motivate someone to commit such atrocities.

"Stupify!"

Haru reacted quickly and raised her wand.

"Protego!"

Haru managed to block the spell. She discovered someone dressed in a brown robe.

"You're… a Witch Hunter!" Haru exclaimed.

"I told you that next time I see you, I would kill you."

"Huh? This voice…"

The Witch Hunter removed their hood, revealing their identity.

"Shiena-chan!"

"This is my wand."

"You… well you have mine…"

"Hm… true."

Haru recoiled a little, wondering if she could run away. But part of her wanted to stay, to convince Shiena to stop.

"Shiena-chan… please stop this. You're better than this! I know you're a good person, don't do something you're going to regret!"

"I won't regret anything! I'm doing what is right, Collective Dismissal… is my family! I have to do this, for their sake, for the sake of humans!"

"Not if you have to hurt others! Nothing good comes from hurting people, please Shiena-chan stop! I know you don't hate wizards, you had fun at Hogwarts High, you had friends, we were friends! You can't say it means nothing to you!"

Shiena hesitated for a moment, clenched her teeth and tightened her grip on her wand.

"It… meant nothing to me!" Shiena declared.

Haru felt this statement like a stab in the heart. She didn't want to believe Shiena really meant what she said. She was convinced that Shiena did enjoy her time at Hogwarts High and that she didn't agree with her group. She had faith in her and still viewed her as a friend. She believed in her so much that she was ready to risk her life just to change Shiena's mind. Haru lowered her wand and stay still, before opening her arms wide open.

"Then kill me," Haru said.

Shiena looked taken by surprised by this and even lowered her wand a little.

"Huh?"

"I said kill me. If you really think it's the right thing to do then do it. I won't stop you."

"Don't test me, I'll really kill you!"

"Then do it. Stop wasting time talking and just kill me already!"

"I… I will!"

Shiena raised her wand again, with a resolved expression, yet her hand was shaking a little.

"I will really do it!" Shiena warned.

Haru didn't answer this time, simply keeping her arms wide opened. Shiena clenched her hand around her wand, but it was still shaking.

"Avada… Avada…!"

Shiena looked like she was hesitating, her hand shaking even more. She eventually took a deep breath and sighed, and stopped shivering. She looked like she had taken her decision. Haru started to be worried that Shiena might really kill her. The brunette suddenly avoided her gaze and Haru closed her eyes for a moment.

Nothing happened. Haru reopened her eyes and discovered that Shiena had lowered her wand.

"I… I can't do it!" Shiena said.

Haru was relieved for a moment until she suddenly heard another voice.

"Well, how disappointing."

Haru turned back and discovered another one of her old teachers, wearing a brown robe.

"Kamikuro-sensei…?"

Kamikuro Reiko, the new potion teacher that replaced Irena as well as Head of Ravenclaw. She was glaring at them in such a cold way before a joyless smile appeared on her lips.

"Kamikuro… sensei…" Shiena mumbled with fear in her voice.

"You betrayed Collective Dismissal, what a shame. I had great expectation for you, but you disappointed me," Reiko said.

So Reiko was also part of Collective Dismissal. Haru remembered that Suzu suspected her of being affiliated to the Witch Hunters. Looked like it was true.

"I… I can explain…!" Shiena tried to justify.

"Shhh, don't lose your time. We don't need you anymore. Someone as weak as you is useless for us. I'll simply kill the both of you," Reiko replied with a cruel smirk.

Suddenly, dementors appeared. Those foul creatures who eat souls and happiness. Haru tried to raise her wand to evoke her Patronus to defend herself, the only way to protect oneself against dementors.

"Expelliarmus!" Reiko shouted.

Haru ended up disarmed and at the mercy of the dementors, who were starting to get closer to her. Haru was terrified and was starting to feel empty, like all her joy was being sucked out of her body.

"S-Stop! Ichinose isn't a bad person, she doesn't deserve to die!" Shiena pleaded.

"Don't worry, you're next. I won't kill you, I'll make you lose your soul, a much worse fate than death!" Reiko replied with a sadistic grin.

One of the dementors grabbed Haru's arm, preventing her from leaving. Haru lost all her revolve to fight back, feeling like she was losing the will to live. The dementor approached its mouth from hers, like it was about to kiss her. Haru knew what it meant. It was this way that they suck souls.

"Please… don't hurt my friend! Ichinose is an important friend to me, I won't let you hurt her!"

"As if you could, a weakling such as yourself can't do anything!"

Shiena clenched her fist, tears starting to form in her eyes. She suddenly wiped them away and raised her wand with determination in her gaze.

"Expecto Patronum!" Shiena shouted.

Suddenly, a silvery light came out of Shiena's wand, forming an animalistic shape. Slowly, it took definitive shape, the one of a badger, the symbol of Hufflepuff. The silvery badger rushed towards the dementors, making them go away. Reiko looked surprised at first before she smirked.

"Well, looks like you aren't as useless as I thought," Reiko said.

Shiena immediately rushed towards Haru and grabbed her shoulder, swung her wand and made them both disapparated.

* * *

Haru and Shiena apparated in another corridor. Haru was still really shocked to have almost lost her soul to a dementor, but she was even more surprised by what Shiena did.

"You summoned your Patronus! You couldn't before," Haru said.

"Ah, yeah… I suppose I just needed the right motivation."

"And what… did you think about? To summon it."

"Hm… I remembered the time we spent together, how happy I was to be your friend, I thought about my other friends too, the time I spent at Hogwarts High, my time as a Hufflepuff… You were right. I did enjoyed my time at Hogwarts High, I really missed those days. I still believe in what my group fights for, but I guess it's too late to have regret now, I made my choice."

They suddenly heard footsteps getting closer to them, it sounded like someone, or multiple people, were running towards them. Haru and Shiena turned back, to discover with relief who it was.

"Chitaru-san, Hitsugi-chan!" Haru exclaimed.

"Ichinose, I'm so glad you're okay! Huh, Kenmochi?! Why are you here?" Chitaru said.

"And dressed as a Witch Hunter…?" Hitsugi added.

Both Chitaru and Hitsugi looked at Shiena with suspicion and Haru was worried they might attacked her.

"Shiena-chan… infiltrated the Witch Hunters, to spy on them. Right Shiena-chan?" Haru suddenly said.

"Oh? Huh, yeah, I did. I wanted… to find a way to destroy them from the inside," Shiena replied.

Chitaru seemed to believe them, while Hitsugi looked doubtful. Suddenly, Hitsugi pushed Chitaru on the ground and they heard a loud noise that sounded like.. a gunshot.

"Look out!" Hitsugi shouted.

A Witch Hunter was aiming at them with a gun. Despite the hood, Haru immediately recognized them.

"Abigail-sensei!?" Haru shouted.

She did remember that Abigail was part of Collective Dismissal too.

"So Kenmochi-san betrayed us… what a shamed. I'll show you, you pathetic witches, that even without magic, one can be powerful!"

Before Abigail could shoot again, Hitsugi raised her wand.

"Serpensortia!" Hitsugi shouted.

Suddenly a snake came out from her wand, going after Abigail. The teacher immediately raised her hand, showing that she was wearing a particular ring. She pointed it at the snake and suddenly it stopped, before turning back and going after Hitsugi instead, much to everyone's confusion. Chitaru immediately jumped to protect her girlfriend and got bitten instead.

"Chitaru-san, no!" Hitsugi shouted desperately.

Chitaru coughed before collapsing to the ground, inert. Abigail let out a satisfactory laugh.

"Surprise aren't you? This ring is enchanted, it can reverse any spell and send it back to its caster. See, when one isn't born with magic, they become more resourceful, more strong. This is the proof I am superior to you!" Abigail declared.

"Expelliarmus!" Hitsugi shouted, disarming Abigail.

Furious, Hitsugi rushed towards Abigail, but before she could cast another spell the teacher drew a knife and stabbed her in the stomach.

"Hitsugi-chan, no!" Haru shouted.

Hitsugi spat blood while Abigail grinned with cruel satisfaction.

"You witches are so weak, you can't even defend yourself against humans' weapons," she taunted.

"You… you shouldn't underestimate… witches… especially not… one that has… the blood of Salazar Slytherin!" Hitsugi exclaimed.

Suddenly, Hitsugi started to whistle, which Haru recognized as Parseltongue, the tongue of snake people with Salazar's blood could speak. The snake immediately reached and rushed towards Abigail, before biting her leg.

Hitsugi fell on the ground, a bloody hole in her stomach, while Abigail started to cough.

"No… it can't be happening… I can't die now, not of… poisoning. After all I did to become stronger despite being a squib, with all the ambition I have… how can I die… so easily…?"

Abigail eventually collapsed to the ground too, inert. Hitsugi crawled to Chitaru, still spitting blood. Haru and Shiena went closer to them, worried for their friends. Hitsugi was now by Chitaru's side, holding her close to her, tears in her eyes.

"Chitaru-san," she whispered weakly.

Then suddenly, multiple Witch Hunters appeared and ran in their direction. Haru wanted to protect her two injured friends, but before she could do anything the Witch Hunters started casting spells at them. The spells hit the ceiling who started breaking and collapsing, eventually separating Chitaru and Hitsugi from Haru and Shiena. Chitaru and Hitsugi were stuck on the other side, injured and with the Witch Hunters.

"Chitaru-san, Hitsugi-chan!" Haru called desperately.

She wanted to go help them, but before she could do anything, the ground suddenly collapse, and both Haru and Shiena fell.

* * *

 **...**

 **Well**

 **Wasn't a fun chapter?**

 **(I'm so sorry)**

 **Seeya next week for another chapter!**


	56. Chapter 56

**Hello everyone! I decided to start a patre-on! Become one of my official patrons for only 1$ a month, and you'll be accepted to my private discord server! Please consider supporting me, writing fanfictions is one of my passions but since I'm unemployed I wouldn't say no to some financial help. It's only 1 $ but I intend to add other tiers with more benefit and privilege regarding my fics, so please support me! My patre-ons name is RickyOtaku, and if you can't find it, I'll leave the link on the ao3 version of this chapter. Thanks for your support and without further ado, here's the new chapter.**

* * *

Haru slowly opened her eyes, groaning. Her entire body was in pain. She hardly rose up, feeling her body wet at someplace. She looked down and discovered she was bleeding. She had multiple scratch and bruises on her entire body, but nothing serious. She touched her head and looked at her finger, they were bloodied. She felt a little bit dizzy and it was hard for her to keep her balance.

Remembering what happened, she immediately looked around, searching for her friends.

"Shiena-chan! Hitsugi-chan! Chitaru-san!"

No answer. She felt tears in her eyes when she remembered what happened to Hitsugi and Chitaru. Were they… dead? She couldn't accept it. She didn't want to believe her two friends were dead. They must have survived somehow…

What about Shiena? She was with her right before the floor collapse. Haru looked up and see the ceiling partially destroyed and looked down, seeing multiple big rocks, pieces of the ceiling. Haru hoped Shiena hadn't been crushed by one of those rocks. She didn't want to lose any more friend.

"Well well, what happened here? Oh, you're hurt, you poor thing, let me take care of you ~"

Haru froze when she heard that voice. Not so long ago she would have been happy to hear it, but not anymore, not after what happened in the room with Eight Legs generals. Haru slowly turned back and confirmed with fear her doubt.

"Hey, Haru-chi ~"

Otoya was a couple of meters away from her, aiming at her with her wand. Haru tried to drew hers but realized with fright that she couldn't find it, and remembered that she lost it during her fight with Reiko.

"Oh, did you lost your wand? How unfortunate," Otoya taunted with a smirk.

Haru couldn't fight Otoya. But maybe if she talks to her, she could survive.

"Otoya-san… please, stop. What you're doing is wrong, please stop before it's too late!" Haru said.

Otoya became stoic for a moment, before she took a shocked and surprised expression.

"Oh my God, you're right! This is wrong, I haven't realized… I'll stop right away!"

Before Haru could actually hope it was true, Otoya burst into laugh, before she grinned in a mocking way.

"I obviously know it's wrong, and you know what, I don't care! I'm having so much fun right now!"

"Why…? Why do you like doing that kind of stuff, it doesn't make sense!"

"Well because it's fun, duh. Hurting others is fun!"

Haru couldn't believe what she heard. Deep down, she still had hope for Otoya, but that hope just got shattered in tiny little pieces.

"You're… you're evil!" Haru shouted.

Otoya's grin turned malicious, and Haru's scar started to hurt.

"Oh yeah, you bet I am. And I love it!" Otoya replied before her grin turned sadistic. "Crucio!"

Haru's entire body was struck with excruciating pain. The pain was so atrocious that she couldn't think anymore. She simply collapsed to the floor, feeling like hot knives were piercing every inch of her skin and her head was going to explode. Haru screamed with all her strength, but it didn't ease the pain at all. She could barely hear Otoya's sadistic and cruel laugh.

Suddenly, the pain stopped. Every muscle in Haru's body was stiff, she was panting and her body felt sweaty. There were even tears in her eyes. Otoya got closer to her, smiling malevolently, clearly amused by her pain.

"You have a wonderful voice Haru-chi, I wanna hear more ~"

"P-Please… stop… no…" Haru begged.

But all she managed to do was make Otoya smiled even more as she raised her wand.

"Crucio!"

Haru screamed so much that it hurt her throat, but it was nothing compared to the pain caused by the torture curse. Her body felt on fire and even inch was being stabbed. Her tears were flowing on her cheeks and Otoya was laughing madly.

The pain stopped again and Haru was left gasping and sobbing. Otoya crouched and lick her lips, before she gently stroke one of Haru's cheek, wiping her tears away, before she got her face closer from her to lick the other cheek clean. She then approached her lips from hers and out of the blue, kissed her. Haru felt too weak to push her away, and too confused to react. She then felt a sharp pain on her lower lips. Otoya bit her, licking the blood. She then drew something and Haru realized with fear was it was: A knife.

"Using the Torture Curse is fun, but I much prefer causing pain with my own hands, just like Muggles do," Otoya said with a sadistic smile, before her expression softened for a moment as she gently petted Haru's head.

"Please… don't do that… please… stop…"

"Aww, you should know begging won't change anything, but it's cute that you're trying. Now I want to hear more of your beautiful voice, and see more of your blood."

Otoya grinned cruelly as she approached the knife from Haru's arm, ready to cut her. Haru tried to fight back and struggle, but Otoya was on top of her, refraining her from escaping.

"Expelliarmus!"

Otoya's knife suddenly flew from her hand. She looked surprised at first, then a little annoyed. She rose up and turned her head, before a sinister smile appeared on her lips.

"Oh, it's you. No time no see. I missed you so much, the hut felt so lonely without you in it," Otoya taunted.

Shiena was aiming at her with her hand, with anger in her eyes. Haru took this opportunity to weakly stand up.

"Don't touch my friend," Shiena warned.

"You're friend huh… didn't you try to kill her?" Otoya said.

"I'll make you pay for what you have done to me, for the pain and humiliation you made me go through. I'll get my revenge, for what you did to me, for all the crimes you did, and for hurting Ichinose!"

Haru suddenly understood what truly happened to Shiena.

"Shiena-chan… the person who kidnapped you… it was Otoya-san?"

Shiena clenched her teeth, before she nodded. Otoya burst into a laugh.

"It was me! I used the imperius curse to force Shiena to attack me, then ordered her to go hide in the forest. Then I brought her to this hut I found in the forest, and the rest, well, Shiena-chan knows."

Shiena's hand was shivering a little and her eyes looked teary. Haru felt horrified to learn that. Otoya was even more monstrous than she thought.

"Ichinose, leave. I'll take care of her."

"What? No! I can't-"

"You don't even have your wand! Let me handle this, I'll give to this psycho what she deserves. I won't let her crimes unpunished."

Haru hesitated. It was true that she couldn't do anything without her wand, she would only get in Shiena's way. But at the same time, she didn't want to let her friend fight alone, especially not against someone as dangerous as Otoya.

"Ichinose, please, leave. Trust me, I can beat her."

"Run if you want Haru-chi, but as soon as I'm done with Shiena-chan, I'm coming for you!"

Haru clenched her first, trying to stop the tears from falling from her eyes, and glanced at Shiena one last time before she ran away.

* * *

Haru continued to run with all her strength and eventually found the exit of the lair, but continued to run as fast as she could, until she was stopped by a ravine. It was too large for Haru to get around it, she had to turn around. She turned back and started running in another direction, until something suddenly hit her and made her fell.

"Where do you think you are going? We are not done yet, Ichinose-san."

Haru hardly stood up and turned back, to discover in fear who it was.

"Hanabusa-san…"

Sumireko was standing a couple of meters away, still as monstrous as before. Her eight eyes were all staring at her with animosity, and she was grinning madly, showing her sharp canines.

"Please, stop… you don't have to do that!" Haru pleaded.

"You are wrong, I have to. I will prove once and for all that I am the strongest, I will defeat you!"

Sumireko suddenly stretched one of her six arms that headed for Haru. She hardly managed to dodge it, when another one almost hit her.

"Hanabusa-san, stop!"

"I will not stop until you are finally dead!"

One of her hands hit her and Haru fell again. When she tried to rise up she received another hit in the face, and another one, and another one. Her nose and mouth were bleeding. Haru was her knee, spitting blood. Sumireko was grinning with satisfaction, looking victorious. With one of her hands, she grabbed Haru's leg and suddenly lift her, before slamming her to the ground. And again. And again. Haru groaned in pain, feeling some of her bones breaking. It was quite painful, but not as painful as the torture curse. Sumireko stopped slamming her when she stopped moving. Her dark hand released her, Haru paralyzed by pain, and suddenly grabbed her by the neck, lifting her again. Sumireko was strangling her. Haru tried to struggle, but her body hurt too much. One of her arms was broken and her ribcage hurt a lot. With her valid hand, she grabbed Sumireko's hand, but it was in vain, she was stronger than her.

"Hana… busa… san… please…"

"Shh, do not fight back, it will be over soon," Sumireko replied with a cruel smile.

Haru was losing her strength, she was feeling more and more weak, her mind was getting dizzy and her head felt like it was going to explode. Her vision became blurry, she felt like she was going to lose consciousness soon.

"...nose… Ichinose!"

Haru was too dizzy to recognize the voice, but she saw something floating next to her. Her vision was too blurry for her to recognize what it was.

"Take it!" the voice said.

Instinctively, Haru stretched her arm and grabbed the object, and finally recognize what it was: a wand.

This gave Haru some hope and helped her to regain some consciousness. She pointed Sumireko with her wand.

"Expelliarmus!" she shouted.

The spell hit Sumireko and she dropped Haru, flying away, near the ravine. Haru was lying on the ground, desperately panting for air.

"Ichinose get up, you need to fight!"

Haru recognized the voice and was relieved to hear it.

"Shiena… chan?"

Shiena arrived by her side and helped her to get up. Haru looked at the wand she was holding. It was hers, the one Shiena stole from her. Sumireko rose up too, furious, as she stared angrily at Shiena.

"You… do not get in my way!"

Sumireko stretched an arm and violently hit Shiena, who hit a tree and fell on the ground, inert.

"Shiena-chan, no!"

"Now, let's resume our fight, shall we?" Sumireko said as she drew her wand. "Avada Kedavra!"

Haru jumped on the ground, avoiding the death curse, but she quickly rose up despite the pain. Sumireko stretched an arm, ready to hit Haru.

"Protego!" Haru cast to block Sumireko's attack.

"Avada Kedavra!"

"Stupify!"

Haru dodged Sumireko's spell, while hers succeeded in hitting her opponent. Sumireko remained still for a moment, with a shocked expression, before she fell in the ravine. Haru fell on her knees, heavily breathing, exhausted.

"Ichinose… you did it…"

Haru turned back and saw Shiena hardly walking towards her, before helping her to get back on her feet.

"Is she… is she dead?" Haru asked.

"I don't know, the ravine is pretty deep, but she's not human anymore," Shiena replied.

Now that she had calmed down a little, Haru could fully feel the pain of her injuries. Her arm and ribs were in such pain, they were clearly broken.

"Oh, you're both fine. I'm glad."

Haru froze when she heard that voice and slowly turned back to face who it was.

"Otoya-san…!"

Haru immediately pointed her wand at her and Otoya reacted by raising her hands, smiling confidently. Shiena put a hand on Haru's shoulder.

"It's okay Ichinose, she's… she's with us now," Shiena said.

Haru didn't understand how it was possible. What could have possibly happened between Otoya and Shiena to arrive at this conclusion?

"What happened?" Haru asked.

"We made a deal-"

"Shiena-chan made me realize that what I was doing was wrong and that I shouldn't do that," Otoya interrupted with what seemed like sincere regret. "Haru-chi, I'm deeply sorry for what I did to you, I'm full of remorse. I understand if you can never forgive me for what I did, but I'll do my best to redeem myself."

Otoya seemed genuine, but Haru was having doubt. She seemed honestly evil not so long ago, how could someone have a change of heart so quickly. Haru turned towards Shiena, who was stoic, like a part of her had died.

"Shiena-chan…?"

"She's telling the truth," Shiena simply replied emotionlessly.

Haru trusted Shiena, if she said Otoya really changed, then she'll believe her.

"Ichinose!... Kenmochi? Takechi!?"

Haru turned back to discover Kouko running towards them, followed by Suzu, Isuke and Banba. They all pointed their wand towards Otoya who raised her hands again.

"Don't attack her, she's on our side now," Shiena said.

"What? But she's a fucking psycho!" Isuke exclaimed.

"I realized my mistakes and seek for forgiveness," Otoya replied with a solemn expression.

"Bullshit!" Shinya exclaimed.

"Please just trust Shiena-chan, she had no reason to lie," Haru said.

Everyone looked like they were hesitating, before they lowered their wand.

"What is Kenmochi doing here? And dressed like a Witch Hunter?" Kouko asked.

"I infiltrated them," Shiena pretended.

"Huh-uh," Suzu said.

"Anyway, it doesn't matter. Hanabusa-san fell in the ravine, she might be dead," Haru said.

"Well isn't it a good thing?" Isuke replied.

"Shut up!" Shinya said.

"What? She turned into a freaking monster!"

"Where's Namatame and Kirigaya?" Kouko asked.

"They… they are… gone," Haru said sadly.

Everyone remained quiet upon this tragic revelation. Most of them looked sad. Haru felt like crying, she didn't want to admit that they were dead, but she couldn't see how they could still be alive. Shiena even let out a quiet sob.

"We should go check if Hanabusa-san is still alive," Suzu said.

"I'll take you there, everyone holds hands!" Kouko said.

"What again?" Isuke replied.

As Kouko told, everyone held hands, and the black-haired girl swung her wand and they all disapparated.

* * *

They all apparated at the bottom of the ravine. They spotted Sumireko lying on the group, limbless. They all walked towards her, Sumireko's six eyes on her forehead being closed. Her regular eyes were opened thought, and she was panting.

"Hanabusa… san?" Haru called.

Sumireko turned her head and looked at Haru, before she sighed.

"You… you defeated me… congratulation. Do what you want with me now," Sumireko said.

Haru remained still, she didn't know what to do. Isuke took a few steps towards Sumireko and raised her wand.

"You know Haru-chan doesn't have the guts to do that. I'll kill you myself," Isuke said.

"What? No!" Haru exclaimed as she put herself between Isuke and Sumireko.

"Get out of my way! It's because of her if Haruki got infected, she needs to pay!" Isuke shouted.

"You can't kill her! It would only make you as bad as them!"

"I don't care!"

Isuke pushed Haru away, but before she could reach Sumireko, Shinya got in the way.

"I won't like ya hurt Sumireko," Shinya warned.

"How cute… you're ready to defend your freak girlfriend who turned my girlfriend into a freak too!" Isuke spat.

"I am sorry… for Sagae-san. I never intended for that to happen. My only target had always been Ichinose-san," Sumireko said.

"Shut up! I don't care about your intention, your group hurt the girl I love and you need to pay for this!" Isuke shouted.

"Let the authority takes care of her, it's not up to us to punish criminals," Kouko said.

"I agree. I don't excuse Hanabusa-san and I resent her for kidnapping me, but killing her won't bring back what we lost," Suzu added.

Isuke clenched her teeth, looking terribly angry, before she lowered her wand.

"Fine, but she better pay for what she did in a way or another," Isuke said.

"Kids, there you are…"

Kisaki was walking towards them, before she glanced at Sumireko with confusion.

"What happened to her?" Kisaki asked.

"What happened to you? You're covered in blood!" Haru exclaimed.

"And so do you. My sister… was a lot harder to defeat than expected. But I survived."

"I saw her on my way back, with a knife through her heart," Kouko said.

"You… you killed your sister?" Haru asked.

"Well… yeah. That's kind of my goal since years now. Anyway, let's not talk about that for now, we have to go. I called the Aurors, they should arrive soon to clean up this mess… why is there a Witch Hunter and an Eight Legs with us?" Kisaki said as she looked at Shiena and Otoya.

"Long story," Haru simply said.

"Let's talk about it when we'll be back at the shelter. We have to go now," Kisaki said.

"Let me guess, we'll hold hand again?" Isuke said.

"Yes."

And once again they all hold hands, Kisaki taking Sumireko's on her back, and they all disapparated together, returning to their shelter with their two missings friends, but unfortunately, after losing two others.

* * *

 **And this is the end of another arc! I hope you like it.**

 **If you enjoy my works and wants me to continue, please consider joining my patrons! Seeya next week.**


	57. Chapter 57

Haru felt some pain as she woke her. Her arm and ribcage were painful, but not as much as before. She weakly sat up and looked at her arm, which was bandaged. The nurse told her it would take a couple of days to heal thanks to magical treatments.

Haru then suddenly remembered Chitaru and Hitsugi and there tragic fate. She still wanted to believe that somehow they survived, but she feared that it was impossible, not with their injuries. She then thought about Tokaku and how she missed her, wishing that she'll find a way to save her.

Haru yawned and then noticed that she wasn't alone in the bed, much to her surprise.

"... Kisaki-sensei?"

Her old teacher slowly opened her eyes, looked at her, a smiled softly.

"Good morning, Ichinose-san."

"Good morning… what are you doing in my bed?"

"Oh, I was just feeling lonely, don't worry about it."

Haru had doubts but decided to let it go.

"Any news… of Chitaru-san and Hitsugi-chan?"

"Hm, unfortunately no. The Aurors arrested most Witch Hunters and Eight Legs, but your two friends weren't found. Neither alive nor dead, their bodies seemed to have disappeared."

Haru wondered what it meant. Was it proof that they somehow survived? Or that their corpses were simply too buried under the debris of the lair.

Kisaki sat up and stretched a little. There was a lot of bandages on her, she had been pretty injured during her fight with her sister. This reminded Haru of this incident, and her desire to know more about it.

"Kisaki-sensei… what happened… with your sister?"

Kisaki looked taken by surprised by this question. She seemed hesitant to answer but eventually sighed and smiled.

"Her name was Kougou. I never really knew her, I was adopted when I was still a baby while she was raised by our biological parents. Today was the first time I actually met her, but for years, I swore that I would kill her. I promised it."

"But… why? She was your sister! Family shouldn't kill each other, it doesn't make sense!"

"Family… I never considered her my family. My real family died in that explosion, which she orchestrated."

Haru was shocked to hear that. She then remembered what Abigail told her, that Kisaki went to Azkaban because she was accused of killing her adoptive parents in an explosion.

"So you were really innocent, Kougou-san killed your parents…"

"Well, not exactly. Kougou wouldn't dirty her hands like that, She had someone else to carry the dirty work, someone she manipulated. She stole my wand and gave it to that person so people would think I'm the culprit."

"And... who was that person?" Haru dared to ask.

Kisaki didn't answer right away, she was hesitating before she opened her mouth again.

"My own daughter, Hana."

Haru wasn't expected that. It was so twisted, she didn't understand how it was possible.

"But… why? How?" Haru insisted.

"It was way before Hana became my daughter. Hana's parents died in an accident, and Kougou pretended that my parents were responsible. She manipulated Hana to desire revenge against my parents and told her to make their manor exploded. She did, but the shock of causing such a thing cause her to lose her memory. Hana isn't even her real name, she just remembered that her name started with the word Hana. After I was released from Azkaban, I met her, and since she was homeless, I decided to adopt her. It's only later that I learned she was responsible for my parents' death. I was tempted to kill her, but… I got attached to her. She's my daughter. And she didn't even remember doing it, and she was manipulated by my sister, the real culprit, the real person I needed to kill."

"If you forgive Hana-san, why didn't you forgive your sister too?"

"Even if I wanted to, I couldn't. I promise I would kill her."

"Promise? To whom?"

"The person who freed me. In exchange for my freedom, I had to find the true culprit and kill them myself."

"But… who was this person?"

"That, I'm afraid, I can't tell you. This person is really powerful and you would be in danger if I tell you."

Haru wanted to know even more, but she could feel the danger in Kisaki's voice, so she didn't insist.

"I think… it's wonderful how you forgive Hana-san and still view her as your daughter. I'm sure you are a good mother," Haru said.

"Hm, I offered her a bed, a roof and foods, but I can't say I was really present in her life. But I always wanted to be a mother, it's a dream for me. I always really liked children."

"Then why… you never had children? I mean, biological children."

"Hm, let's say… my blood isn't the best. My family, the Hiari, are known for their incestuous tendencies. Years of inbreeding made us for the most part mentally unstable. My own parents were brother and sister… if I have a child of my own blood, I'll curse them with the messed up genetic of my family. I could never do that to a child, I don't want them to go through what I went through. This is why I chose to never reproduce."

Haru found it sad. Kisaki desired to be a mother so much, but choose not to, for the sake of her potential kids. This was truly honourable and even tragic.

"At least you have Hana-san. It's not because she doesn't share you blood that she isn't your real daughter, you are truly a mother."

"I am a mother yes… Hana isn't the only girl I'm taking care of, but that, it's a story for another day."

Haru was really curious about that but decided not to insist. Kisaki already told her so much about her past, she didn't want to pry too much on her private life.

"My sister… she told me before I stabbed in the heart that all she did was for our clan sake, for my sake… she could have killed me but didn't. She wanted me alive. She said I was the clan's hope. She's dead now so I can't ask her why… I guess that'll be my next mission, find out what she meant."

Kisaki suddenly rose up from the bed, stretching again.

"I have stuff to do, so I'll take my leave," the teacher said.

"Oh, sure. I also have… stuff to do," Haru said.

"It was nice talking to you, I don't have much occasion to talk about my past. Thank you for listening to my story. Bye-bye!"

Kisaki left the infirmary, while Haru prepared herself mentally for what she had planned to do.

* * *

Haru took a deep breath and sighed before she nervously knocked at the door. After a little moment of wait, someone eventually opened the door.

"Oh, Mahiru-chan…"

"Ah, Ichinose… san… come in."

The silver-haired girl let Haru entered the room. It was a bedroom that was used as an infirmary for a specific individual. Lying on the bed was Sumireko, still limbless. She immediately glanced at Haru. Haru could felt some animosity from Sumireko, she even felt a slight pain on her chest, before the heiress smiled.

"Oh my, Ichinose-san… did you come to rejoice about my current state?"

There was something bitter in Sumireko's voice, even if she was smiling so sweetly. Haru felt a chill down her spine, remembering her monstrous appearance and that she tried to kill her. She may not have her shadow limbs anymore, Haru could see Sumireko's six other eyes closed on her forehead.

"Of course not, I would never rejoice to see someone hurt, especially not a friend!" Haru protested.

Sumireko let out a giggle that sounds rather gloomy.

"Friend? Please, do not tell me you still view me as a friend, I tried to kill you, my entire goal has always been to eliminate you."

"Even if it's true, I'll forgive you. I refuse to believe everything was a lie, we were getting along so well at Hogwarts High, it has to mean something!" Haru insisted.

"You are so naive, as usual. You are weak, you only defeated me because you had help. As expected of the Queen Bee, you cannot do anything without your worker bees…"

"You attacked me when I didn't have my wand, Shiena-chan only gave it to me, this fight was fair!" Haru protested.

"I does not matter, I will go to Azkaban for my crimes, so consider this your victory. But I will never accept you as a real queen."

"I don't care, I don't view myself as a queen... "

Haru felt like it was pointless to talk with Sumireko. She wanted to view her as a friend and have faith in her, but she tried to kill her twice and didn't seem to want to repent for her crimes. Maybe she was a lost cause…

Suddenly, someone else knocked at the door. Mahiru went to open and Haru was surprised, given the fact she talked about this person not so long ago.

"Sorry, I was looking for my mom, have you seen her?" Hana asked.

"Kisaki-sensei? I saw her earlier at the infirmary, she said she had important stuff to do," Haru replied.

"Oh okay… thanks anyway."

But before Hana could leave, Sumireko suddenly spoke.

"You… stay here for a moment," Sumireko asked.

Hana looked a little bit uneased, but didn't leave, and went closer to Sumireko's bed.

"What do you want from me?" Hana asked. "And… why do you have six eyes on your forehead?"

"No need to play this little game anymore, I know who you are… Sakuragi."

Hana cringed when she heard that name. Haru reacted too, she remembered hearing it from Sumireko herself. It was the name of her cousin who disappeared during the first war caused by the Azumas.

"I have no idea what you're talking about," Hana replied.

"Do not try to fool me, I know you are Hanabusa Sakuragi, my cousin. It is not because you cut your hair short and bleached them that I do not recognize you," Sumireko said.

"My name is Hana Silvers, not Hanabusa Sakuragi…!"

"Your new name, yes. I see that you have kept the first letter of your surname. No need to be so defensive, I just want to know… what happened to you during the war. Your parents officially died in an accident, but it was actually the Witch Hunters fault, and they kidnapped you. All those years, I thought you were dead. I want to know… how you survived," Sumireko insisted.

Haru wondered if it was true, if Hana was truly Sakuragi, Sumireko's cousin. Hana was remaining silent, she looked like she was hesitating before she sighed.

"I suppose there's no point in hiding it. Good thing you ask me now, a couple of months ago I was still amnesiac," Hana replied.

"Amnesiac?" Sumireko questioned.

"I did… something bad. Really bad. It was too much for me, so my brain simply blocked all my memories. All I could remember was part of my name, Hana. Kisaki adopted me and gave me her surname. Well, her new one."

"Shirogane Kisaki… how funny. She used to be our babysitter to both of us when we were kids before you disappeared. She nearly died during the war, protecting me… reason why I fired her. How intriguing that she became your mother, especially since she was really mean to you as a kid," Sumireko said.

Haru was surprised. Kisaki didn't mention that detail.

"Kisaki was pretty bad when she was young, now that my memory is back I remember how cruel she was to me. But she changed, and… I hurt her. So I can't really complain," Hana replied. "Now she's my mother and even if we aren't that close, she takes good care of me."

"I am glad then, I honestly do. Your 'death'... did sadden me back then. To see you alive and well reassure me," Sumireko admit.

Sumireko smiled seemed more sincere, and Hana smiled too. It could have been a really touching reunion between cousins if Sumireko didn't suddenly showed a cold and dark expression.

"I am so sorry that I have to do that in front of you," Sumireko said.

Suddenly, Sumireko's eight dark legs reappeared, and her six eyes opened. She quickly stood up, glaring with ferocity at Haru, threatening. Haru recoiled a little, frightened. Hana seemed shocked by the horrifying appearance of her cousin.

"Hanabusa-san…"

"Sumi…!?" Hana exclaimed.

"We have things to finish, Ichinose-san," Sumireko started with frost in her voice. "I have not given up yet, you have been a fool to spare me, and now your foolishness will cost you your life!"

Sumireko stretched one of her arms, ready to grab Haru. Everything went too fast, Haru didn't have time to dodge. But she didn't have to. Someone suddenly jumped in front of her, arms wide opened, using her body as a human shield.

"NO!" Mahiru exclaimed.

Sumireko gazed at her girlfriend with disbelieve, her hand only at a few millimetres to reach her throat. She had stopped herself right when Mahiru had jumped in front of Haru.

"Mahiru-san… please get out of the way. I do not wish to hurt you," Sumireko asked, trying to appear cold.

"N-No! Ichinose-san is my friend, I won't let you hurt her!" Mahiru said with unusual confidence.

Sumireko bit her lips, clearly annoyed, but there was also a glimpse of sadness in her eyes.

"I have to kill her, you cannot understand! This is my destiny!" Sumireko said, starting to be more flustered.

Mahiru refused to move, still protecting Haru. Sumireko's arm was shivering, and her expression looked almost pleading.

"Mahiru-san… please…"

"I'm sorry, but I can't let you do that," Mahiru replied.

For a moment, Haru thought Sumireko was about to cry. But instead, she stared at her angrily, with murderous intent in her eyes.

"You… you stole her from me! You used your power on her, don't you!?" Sumireko aggressively accused.

"N-No, I didn't! Mahiru-chan is my friend, it's normal that she's defending me. She knows that what you're doing is wrong!" Haru protested.

Sumireko clenched her teeth before she slowly retracted her arm reluctantly.

"It is not over, Ichinose-san, I will come back. And I will have no mercy!" Sumireko said before she disappeared in a cloud of black smoke.

Haru sighed with relieved when Sumireko disappeared, while Mahiru fell on her knees. Haru could hear her sob and she immediately hugged her to comfort her. Hana stayed still, probably too shocked by what she witnessed to react.

Haru looked at where Sumireko was standing not too long ago. She escaped, and she promised to be back to kill her.

"Thank you, Mahiru-chan, for protecting me," Haru said.

"Sumireko-san… I love her so much… but she's wrong. But I still love her," Mahiru said between two sobs. "I'm sorry…"

"Don't apologize, I understand. Don't worry, we'll find her, and convince her together. Keep faith!"

Mahiru weakly nodded, before she started to cry again in Haru's arms.

* * *

With an angry grunt, Isuke hit the wall with her fist.

"She escaped!" the pink-haired girl exclaimed with frustration.

The remaining Class Black members were gathered in the storage room. Haruki put a gentle hand on her girlfriend's shoulder, trying to comfort her. It seemed to work since Isuke calmed down a little.

"She'll come back, she's after me," Haru said.

"Anyway Hanabusa-san isn't out priority, the Witch Hunter and Eight Legs are defeated, but the Blue Akumas are still active," Shiena said.

"What are you suggesting?" Suzu asked.

"We need to attack them, and defeat them," Shiena replied.

"Are you out of your mind? Why would we risk our lives? We should let the Aurors take care of that," Isuke said.

"Hm, I don't know, those guys are pretty bad. And if they really are mind-controlling Azuma, I want to save her," Haruki said.

Isuke looked like she wanted to protest, but no words came out of her mouth. She seemed like she was hesitating to fulfil her girlfriend's wish.

"Usually I wouldn't risk my life like that, but you guys saved me, so if you want to go, I'll follow you," Suzu said. "What does our Head Prefect thinks?"

Everyone suddenly looked at Kouko, who was awfully and unusually quiet. The ex-prefect looked terribly pale and she had dark circles under her eyes. She seemed sick.

"Kouko-chan?" Suzu said with worry in her voice.

Kouko started to shiver, sweat dripping from her forehead, looking at Suzu with such a weak look in her eyes.

"Shutou… I don't feel so good…" Kouko mumbled before she collapsed to the floor.

Suzu immediately rushed towards Kouko and took her in her arms, worried sick.

"Kouko-chan, Kouko-chan!" Suzu called desperately.

Haru got closer, worried for her friend. She took a look at Kouko and noticed that, much to her surprise and confusion, her hair was slowly turning white.

* * *

 **What is happening to Kouko!? You'll see next chapter!**

 **Please consider supporting me on patre-on, I added new tiers that come with different privileges such as early access to my fics, have access to preview and bonus chapters, or even have a monthly fic commission by you! You don't have to give much, any help would be appreciated and the money will be used to help me pay my rent. Go look for RickyOtaku on patre-on or go on the AO3 version of this fic for the link.**

 **I made a new discord server for my followers, my username is RickyOtaku#5402, send me a friend request and I'll add you to the server. We can talk about AnR, other mangas, fanfictions and plenty of other subjects!**

 **Seeya next week!**


	58. Chapter 58

Kouko's breathing was fast yet weak, like she was helplessly struggling to remain alive, desperate for any air she could grasp. Suzu ran a hand through her hair that was now entirely white, softly patting the head of the girl she loved. There was sadness in her golden eyes, as well as a glimpse of powerlessness.

"The healers said that she had been cursed, that her life was being burned at an abnormal speed, but they don't know what to do to stop that. At this rate… she's going to die tonight," Suzu said.

Haru felt great sorrow when she heard this. After the death of Chitaru and Hitsugi, she didn't want to lose any more friends. She remembered that during the fight against the Eight Legs and Witch Hunters, Kouko had been hit by a spell, but it didn't seem to have affected her. Seemed like it did, it just took time before it took effect.

The rest of Class Black also seemed saddened by Kouko's imminent death. Haruki was not even capable of looking at Kouko and had tears in her eyes, while Isuke, despite her usual insensibility, did look a little bit affected by the old Ravenclaw prefect state. Mahiru was looking at Suzu with sympathy in the eyes, tears rolling on her cheeks. Shiena looked like she was trying her best not to cry, with guiltiness in her eyes, while Otoya was putting a comforting arm around her shoulders.

Tears finally started to flow from Suzu's eyes, as she immediately wiped them away, before she turned to the group.

"Could you… leave please? I need to be alone… alone with Kouko-chan," Suzu asked with a shaky voice.

"Oh… of course… we'll leave you alone," Haru replied.

Nobody protested and left the room, respecting Suzu's wish to be alone with Kouko. Before she closed the door behind her, Haru could see that Suzu's tears had continued to roll on her cheeks, not bothering this time to wipe them now that she was lone, as she gently stroke Kouko's face.

* * *

"We need to find the bastard who did that and make them pay!" Isuke exclaimed grudgefully.

The remaining Class Black members had returned to the storage room, pretty much their base now, to discuss the recent events. Surprisingly, Isuke was pretty mad regarding Kouko's fate, but Haru suspected that the real reason was that it was making Haruki sad.

"Don't get me wrong, I want that as much as you, but both the Eight Legs and Witch Hunters had been arrested, the culprit must already be in jail," Shiena said.

Isuke suddenly glared at Shiena with hostility, as she did few steps towards the brunette.

"You… you were part of the Witch Hunters, don't you?" the pink-haired girl said. "It's probably one of them who cursed Kaminaga-san!"

"I… no…" Shiena pretended.

"Leave Shiena-chan out of this, she had nothing to do with what happened to Kaminaga-san," Otoya suddenly said as she went in front of Shiena, protective.

Isuke started at her with animosity, almost reaching for her wand.

"You… you were definitely with the Eight Legs! One of them might be the bastard who did this! It's because of your little friends if Haruki has been infected, Namatame-san and Kirigaya-san died, and Kaminaga-san will too soon!" Isuke shouted angrily, pulling out her wand and aiming at Otoya.

Otoya was quick and also drew her wand, ready to defend herself.

"I won't deny that I used to be with the Eight Legs, but I have nothing to do with all those things. I recognized that I was wrong and I regret my action, but I won't apologize for others crimes!" Otoya declared.

As they both looked like they were about to cast spell, Haru immediately rushed between them, raising her arms.

"Please stop, don't fight!" Haru pleaded. "It won't change anything, I don't want to see any more of my friends getting hurt, please!"

Isuke looked like she was hesitating, before she suddenly started to lower her wand reluctantly. Otoya immediately grinned.

"Expelliarmus!" Otoya suddenly shouted.

The spell was aiming at Isuke. She wouldn't have to cast a spell to protect herself. But before she could get hit, Haruki jumped in front of her and received the spell, which threw her right on the wall and she fell to the floor.

"Haruki!" Isuke yelled, worried about her girlfriend.

The pink-haired girl immediately rushed at Haruki's side, who was still inert on the floor. What Haru was fearing happened, someone got hurt. Shiena suddenly walked in front of Otoya and slapped her in the face, much to her surprise.

"Why have you done that!?" Shiena shouted angrily.

"Huh? I was worried that she might attack me, or you," Otoya pretended innocently.

The brunette didn't look convinced at all, while Otoya rubbed her injured cheek. Haruki eventually started to move, and Isuke helped her to get back on her feet. Haruki remained quiet, head lowered, with a dark look in her eyes.

"Haruki-" Isuke started.

"THAT'S ENOUGH!" Haruki suddenly shouted.

Everyone looked at her, surprised. It wasn't in Haruki's habit to raise her voice like that, nor to be angry. But she looked genuinely pissed right now.

"Namatame is dead, Kirigaya is dead, and Kaminaga will die soon, this is not the time to fight among us!" Haruki continued. "I don't want anyone else to die, you are all part of my family to me! I couldn't stand any more of you dying! This is why… we need to save her. She's part of us."

"Her? Who?" Shiena asked.

"Azuma," Haruki replied.

"Azuma…?" Isuke said.

"According to Haru-chan she's being possessed by Aoyasha, forced to be the Blue Akuma's leader. If we do nothing, she might get killed by an Auror. We have to retrieve Azuma and save her before it's too late!" Haruki said.

Haru was surprised. She hadn't forgotten about Tokaku, but she was surprised, and relieved, that someone else too.

"You're right, we shouldn't fight, we should try to find a way to save Tokaku," Haru said.

"But… how?" Isuke asked.

"Do you want… to attack the Blue Akuma's lair?" Shiena asked.

"This how… Namatame-san and Kirigaya-san… died… and Kaminaga-san got cursed," Mahiru added.

"Because I wasn't there! I'll make sure none of you get hurts, I'll protect you all!" Haruki declared.

Everyone remained quiet, somehow touched by the redhead words, yet uncertain. Isuke put a comforting hand on her girlfriend's shoulder, with a sad expression. Haru was moved by Haruki's determination to save Tokaku and her will to protect them, but she knew it was probably not possible.

"Haruki-san… thank you. But… if we attack the Blue Akuma, some of us might die. I can't risk that, even… for Tokaku. Tokaku herself wouldn't want anyone to die because of her. So even though I appreciate your intention, I can't stand with you. Not if we have an actual plan that would guaranty us that we can save Tokaku…"

Suddenly, something struck Haru. There was a way to save Tokaku, she just hadn't think about it until now. There was a specific item that could free her from her grandmother's influence.

"The Orb of Wonder!" Haru suddenly exclaimed.

"The orb… what?" Shiena replied.

"We need it to save Tokaku! We need to bring it to her," Haru said.

"But… it's not Azuma right now, it's Aoyasha," Haruki commented.

"Don't worry, I have an idea of how to bring Tokaku, and she'll need the orb to defeat her grandmother," Haru explained.

Everyone stared at her with incomprehension, but also some hope in their eyes.

"Please Haru-chan, tell us how and we'll do it," Haruki said.

"If you know a way to save Azuma, you can count on me!" Shiena added.

"Me… me too…!" Mahiru said.

"I guess I have no choice," Isuke commented.

"I'll go where Shiena-chan go," Otoya said.

Haru took a deep breath, ready to explain her plan and go save the girl she loved.

"So here's what we need to do…"

* * *

Discreetly, Haru looked in the corridor, hidden behind a wall. No one at sight. Quietly, she walked through the corridor, until she reached the door at the end. Then carefully, she opened it, and closed it quietly behind her before she looked around. She was in the room with the pets and magical objects. She spotted her rabbit Usako in a cage and couldn't help but to do see it and pass a finger through the bars to scratch it behind the ear. She then looked for the specific object she was looking for.

It was right there, on the table. This rather big crystal ball, with a bluish hue. The Orb of Wonder. Haru grabbed the bag on her back and opened it, ready to put the orb in it. But she froze when she heard the door suddenly opened.

"What do you think you're doing here?"

Haru slowly turned back, nervous, as she discovered who it was.

"Accidia… sensei?"

The dark green-haired woman was staring at her with a cold gaze, adjusting her glasses. At her side was a small girl that looked like a child, wearing a hoodie with horns, and her hair was short and blond.

"Trying to steal something?" Accidia insisted.

"I'm just… borrowing it. I'm the one who found it, so I can-"

"You found it somewhere you shouldn't have went," Accida interrupted. "If I remembered correctly, I explicitly forbade you from leaving the shelter. And what have you done? You left with your friends in a suicide mission to a criminal organization's lair!"

"Oh oh, Acchan is mad! It's so rare to see her angry," the child said mischievously.

Haru was feeling her heart beating like crazy in her chest. She needed the orb for her plan, it was necessary to save Tokaku. She couldn't fail so soon, not without at least trying.

"Please… you have to trust me… I can save Tokaku and defeat Aoyasha! You just need to let me go with the Orb of Wonder…"

"Absolutely not! I won't let you risk your life again, you nearly died last time! You ended up severely injured-"

"But I'm healed now! I can fight! And I won't be alone-"

"No! Last time you left with your friends, two of them died and one of them was cursed! Don't you see that your selfish desire is hurting others? Let the Aurors handle this!"

"I'm not being selfish! All my friends agreed to risk their lives, and so did Chitaru-san and Hitsugi-chan! Saying it was selfish would make their death in vain. It was a sacrifice they did for the sake of our friends, and everyone is ready to take the risk again for Tokaku. And we know now how to save her from Aoyasha, we have a plan…"

"Enough!" Accidia shouted.

"Oh my, Acchan is really mad now!" the child exclaimed.

"I don't care about your motivation, about your plan. I don't want anyone else to die, do you hear me!? Let the adults deal with it, we'll save Azuma-san and defeat the Blue Akuma just like we did with the Eight Legs and Witch Hunter."

"Oh, but Ichinose-san is an adult now ~"

Accidia turned up while Kisaki entered the room, joining Haru's side.

"You can't legally stop Ichinose-san from going, since she's firstly, no longer a student and secondly, an adult. She can make her own decision," Kisaki continued.

"She's under my protection, I have the right to forbid her from leaving, I have the authority for that!" Accidia retorted.

"Well I have the authority too, and I say she can go. Come on, take the orb and go already," Kisaki said to Haru.

As Haru was about to grab the orb, Accidia suddenly pulled out her wand, while Kisaki did the same.

"I won't let her go!" Accidia warned.

"Then I guess we'll have to fight," Kisaki replied with a smirk.

"No… please stop! Don't fight!" Haru pleaded.

The two teachers didn't listen and stared at each other, ready to fight.

"Stupify!" Accidia cast.

Kisaki dodged the lightning, and aimed not at Accida, but the child. The spell grabbed her clothes and she was rapidly pulled out towards Kisaki, who grabbed her, putting an arm around her neck.

"No!" Accidia shouted.

"I got your kid now! So you better let Ichinose-san go, or else, well, you don't want to know," Kisaki threatened.

"You…. sicko…" Accida said angrily. "Get your hand off her, you disgusting lolicon!"

"Please, Kisaki-sensei… don't do that, not for me…" Haru pleaded.

"Hey, I'm not a kid, I'm almost 100 years old!" the 'child' said.

Kisaki simply looked at her with confusion, while Haru was as surprised. She then remembered something Accidia said a long time ago, during the time Suzu was trying to steal her philosopher stone. She said she needed it for a really important reason, could it be related to this child-looking girl.

"This girl… she's affected by your philosopher stone, isn't she?" Haru said.

"You… yes. When I met her, she was about to die of an incurable illness, without the elixir made with the stone, she would die," Accidia replied.

"So touching, you allowed a dying kid to become immortal by pity… or wasn't simply because you were lonely as an immortal yourself?" Kisaki taunted.

"Shut up! You can't understand that kind of love, you who lust after children…" Accidia snapped back.

"Hey, I'm not into kids! Those are lies and slanders!" Kisaki replied.

"Just look at your attitude with Ichinose, you're obsessed with her, with a teenager…"

"I already told you, Ichinose-san is an adult now, so even if I was interested in her, it would totally be okay."

"Absolutely not, you pervert!"

Haru was starting to really feel uncomfortable with the situation. Not only Kisaki was taking hostage someone on her behalf, she was also saying strange things about her.

"Come on Ichinose-san, take the orb and leave, I'll take care of her," Kisaki commanded.

Haru hesitated. She really felt bad about the current situation, but she really needed the orb. So she grabbed the Orb of Wonder and put it in her bad. She then headed to the door, Accidia remaining still, too focus on the little girl.

"I'm really sorry," Haru said, before she left the room. She started to run in the corridor and suddenly had to stop to not collide with someone, who was none other than Suzu.

"Suzu-san!"

"Ichinose-san… I'm in a hurry. I have to go join Kouko-chan before it's too late."

"You mean… you want to be with her… when she dies?"

"No, I… I think I found a way… to save her," Suzu declared. "No, I'm convinced I can save her. I won't let her die!"

* * *

Suzu and Haru were both by Kouko's side. The old prefect looked even sicker than before, her skin was so livid and there were deep dark circles under her eyes. Her breathing was now slow, almost inaudible, almost like she wasn't breathing anymore. Her heartbeat was weak too, threatening to stop at any moment. Suzu gently stroke her cheek, but Kouko was too weak to respond.

"Kouko-chan… I love you so much… I don't want you to die. This is why… I'll save you."

Suzu hand was now near her mouth, stroking her lips with her thumb.

"What… what are you doing to do? Not ever the healers can save her…" Haru said.

"This is because they don't have my resolve, and this item I possess."

"Item? Do you mean…?"

Suddenly, Suzu showed an expression of pain, much to Haru's worry.

"Suzu-san!?"

Blood started to drip from her mouth, as if she had bitten her tongue. Suzu then got closer to Kouko and leaned on her, delicately stroking her hair, before she approached her lips from her and suddenly kissed her, letting her blood flow in her mouth. Usually Haru would have been embarrassed to witness such a scene, but she understood why Suzu was doing that and how she could save Kouko.

The kiss continued for a while before Suzu finally broke it, staring at Kouko with hope in her eyes. Nothing happened at first, but suddenly…

Kouko stopped breathing.

Suzu froze for a moment, incapable of reacting, before she suddenly put a hand on Kouko's heart.

"She… she's dead…," Suzu mumbled with disbelieve.

Haru felt her eyes becoming teary, but it was nothing compared to Suzu. Big tears started to flow from her golden eyes.

"I really thought… I could save her… I was so convinced," Suzu whispered weakly.

"Suzu-san… it's not your fault… you did what you could-"

Suzu suddenly hit the table near the bed with her fist, before she burst into tears.

"Why do I always end up losing those I love!? Am I cursed?! Why can't I just be happy with the person I love, why they always have to die! It's unfair!" Suzu shouted.

And then she simply cried, losing all her strength, just feeling powerless.

"I thought… my blood could save her… it's an elixir of life… I'm a living philosopher… but it seems that not even this can save her… I'm so useless…"

Suzu was just a sobbing mess right now. Haru never saw her so vulnerable before. Despite her frail body, Suzu always looked strong to her, wise, always in control of her emotion, chill, cool, calm. But right now, she was none of those. She was a girl with a broken heart and in deep sorrow, she was just… a normal girl in love who lost the one she loved. Haru always put Suzu on a pedestal so she forgot that even she could feel that kind of emotions. She was human, just like her, and right now she was hurt.

Haru looked at Kouko's corpse and started to cry too, saddened that another one of her friends had tragically passed away, feeling partially responsible for it. She then looked at Suzu, feeling powerless too, as she hugged her friends and they both cried in each others' arms.

"..."

They suddenly heard a powerful gasp for air. Both Suzu and Haru broke the hug and looked at the bed.

Kouko's eyes were wide opened, she was looking frantically everywhere, shocked, as she was desperately panting. She then sat up, under the confused gaze of Haru and Suzu.

"Shutou… Ichinose… everything was so dark and cold… what happened?" Kouko asked.

Tears continued to roll on Suzu's cheeks and she suddenly hugged Kouko, who seemed only more confused.

"Kouko-chan!"

"Shutou…?"

"You were dead! But… now you are alive… how are you feeling?" Suzu asked as she wiped her tears away.

"I… I feel better, I think," Kouko said.

Kouko did look better. Her skin has started to regain its natural colour and the dark circles were less deep.

"So it worked… I did it… I saved you!" Suzu exclaimed, with this time tears of joy.

"Save… what do you mean…" Kouko said as she touched her lips and blushed. "Did you… kiss me? Why does it taste… so metallic?"

"The spell that hit you during the fight, it was a curse that was burning away your life. You were about to die… but I used my blood, an elixir of life, to break the curse. I thought it failed since for a minute you died, but it looked like it just took time to take effect," Suzu explained.

"Huh… you blood is a… what?"

Haru realized that Suzu never told Kouko about who she truly was, about the philosopher stone in her heart. Suzu took a deep breath, before she told the entire truth to Kouko, who looked at her, astonished.

"So you are… immortal…" Kouko said.

"Yes… and you'll be too for a couple of month, until the elixir in your body stops taking effect," Suzu said.

"I see… so I was dead… and you brought me back to life. Thank you, Shutou, for saving my life. I'll always be grateful to you…"

"That's not… why I did it. Kouko-chan, I-"

Suzu stopped for a moment, looking like she was hesitating, before she sighed and continued.

"I love you!" Suzu confessed.

Kouko remained quiet for a moment, confused at those words, like she couldn't process them.

"Didn't you... already told me?" Kouko asked, uncertain.

Suzu nodded.

"And I still mean it. I want to be your girlfriend, I want to hug and kiss you, live with you, and maybe one day, marry you," Suzu said.

"But… we're both…"

Kouko suddenly stopped herself, probably realizing that it didn't matter. Suzu got closer to her and stole her another kiss, before she put her hands on Kouko's shoulder.

"I love you since the moment I met you, I admired you, I loved how diligent and serious you are, how hardworking you are, yet you also had a soft side that wanted to protect people. It makes me want to protect you too. I love everything about you and I want to be with you, this is all I ever thought since we met," Suzu confessed.

Kouko looked like she didn't know what to think of this sudden confession. She looked away, blushing a little.

"I… I really like you too, Shutou. You always been an important friend to me, I really enjoyed… our study meetings together. I don't know for sure if I love you the way you love me, but I do like you."

"It's okay, you don't need to give me an answer now. Let's just continue to be friend now, I'll give you all the time you need to think about it. And in the end, if you only want me as a friend, I'll understand. I love you enough to accept whatever will be your decision."

Suzu smiled sincerely, glad that Kouko was still alive. Kouko smiled too, and the both of them shared a tender hug, and then suddenly, Kouko kissed Suzu for a short moment.

"Okay, we could try... being girlfriends. I think... I do love you," Kouko confessed.

Suzu's smile become wider as she kissed her new girlfriend again.

Haru wiped a tear from her eyes, moved by this scene. She was so happy that Kouko survived, and happy that Suzu finally confessed her feelings for her. All she wished now what that Kouko would reciproque them.

This scene reminded her of Tokaku and how much she loved her, and only made her more determined to save her.

* * *

Haru was heading to Class Black's 'base', the storage room, holding the bag containing the Orb of Wonder, ready to tell them the good news about Kouko. Maybe it will cheer them up, they were all pretty affected by Kouko's imminent death. To know that she was alive and well should reassure them a little. It didn't change the fact that Chitaru and Hitsugi were still dead, but at least Kouko wasn't. It was a little light of hope in the darkness they were all in now, something to pull them from the dark.

Haru suddenly heard footsteps getting closer to her. She looked behind her, but there was no one. She turned back again to continue walking, but ended up bumping into someone and falling to the ground, dropping her bag.

"Ouch… I'm sorry!" Haru apologized.

She stood up, before she looked up to see who it was and immediately froze.

"Hello there, Ichinose-san. It has been a while ~"

She may have short hair now and a more revealing outfit now, Haru immediately recognized her.

"Lucy… san?" Haru mumbled in disbelief.

Kagami's cousin and Sato's murder, the one who tried to kill Haru and injured Kisaki, was right in front of her, smirking with malevolence. Haru instinctively started to recoil, ready to run away.

"We have some unfinished business together, don't we?" Lucy said.

Haru immediately turned back and got ready to escape, but Lucy was faster and grabbed her from behind, and they both disapparated, leaving Haru's bag behind.

* * *

 **Ah, you thought I would be cruel enough to also kill Kouko? Nope!**

 **Everything was doing well, until Lucy suddenly come back. Seeya next week to see what's going to happen to Haru!**


	59. Chapter 59

As she apparated, Haru fell backward, landing on her back. She tried to get up be couldn't, Lucy was straddling her and pinning her to the floor. Haru tried to struggle, in vain. Lucy was stronger than her. Despite the situation, Haru managed to look around and discovered that she was in what appeared to be a sumptuous manor.

"Lucy-san, please, stop!" Haru pleaded. "Let me go!"

"But you don't even know why I brought you here."

"... to kill me?"

"Ha! How rude of you to think that! If I really wanted to kill you I wouldn't have bothered to bring you here, I would have killed you when you were back to me!"

Haru tried to pull out her wand but Lucy was faster and slapped her hand, making her drop her wand before she hit it to sent it away. Lucy drew out her own wand and aimed at Haru, looking annoyed.

"Seriously? I had the kindness to spare your life and even bring you into my home, and this is how you thank me, by resisting me? Bad girl! And bad girls get punished!"

Haru didn't see the punch coming and got hit hard in the face, and again, and again. Lucy then hit her in the stomach multiple time. Haru let out a choked cry of pain, while Lucy sadistically grinned. The assault stopped for a moment and Lucy grabbed her chin and looked at her in the eyes, a glimpse of cruelty in her brown eyes. Slowly, she started to trace Haru's body with her finger, until she reached Haru's ribcage and pressed on it, which made her moaned in pain. Her bones may be healed now, it was still sensitive. Lucy seemed pleased with the result and pressed harder.

"P-Please, stop…" Haru said.

"Hm? Does it hurt? You poor thing… Well, if you beg for it a little more and cry, I may stop-"

"Lucy-san, stop!"

Lucy suddenly stopped, with an annoyed expression, before she turned around. Haru felt like she had heard that voice before, but couldn't remember.

"Oh, Midori-chan!" Lucy exclaimed with a fake cheery attitude.

Haru raised her head and saw a girl with short blue hair. Despite the hair colour being different, she recognized Midori. She had now an eye-patch.

"What are you doing to Haru-san?" Midori asked.

"Nothing! Just having some fun with her ~"

"My aunt wouldn't be happy if she learned you hurt our guest."

Suddenly, Lucy's expression changed to turn into pure terror.

"Please… don't tell your aunt…" Lucy begged.

"Well, it's not like I want her to punish you, but she'll know just by looking at Haru-san's face," Midori replied.

Lucy immediately turned back to Haru and raised her wand to her face.

"Episkey!" Lucy shouted.

Suddenly, all pain on Haru's face disappeared, as if she had been instantly healed. Lucy sighed in relief as she turned back towards Midori again.

"Problem solved!" Lucy exclaimed.

"If you say so…" Midori said.

Haru took advantage of the fact Lucy was distracted to push her away before she quickly rose up and start running away.

"You bitch!" Lucy shouted angrily. "Expelliarmus!"

Haru was suddenly hit by the spell and was sent flying before she hardly landed on the floor. Before she could get up, Lucy suddenly stepped on her, preventing her from rising up.

"We should tie her up while waiting for your aunt," Lucy proposed. "Haru-chan doesn't seem cooperative."

"Hm… yeah, we should. But it's only because you weren't enough welcoming to her."

"I was well enough welcoming, it's her who's an ungrateful brat! Anyway, give me some rope."

With a wand swing, Midori made appeared ropes that she gave to Lucy, who proceed to tie up Haru's hands behind her back.

"Perfect ~" Lucy said with a disturbing grin.

Haru was worried and even afraid. Whoever Midori's aunt was, she didn't have a good feeling about that. She really wondered what Lucy and Midori were doing together. Weren't Midori supposed to be home because of her injuries caused by Otoya? And Lucy was still missing. How did those two meet?

Haru had the feeling that all her questions will be answered when she'll meet the mysterious aunt.

* * *

Haru was nervously walking while Lucy was dragging her by the arm, Midori behind them. Her hands were still tied up, preventing her from trying to push away her captors. They were making her walked through a corridor, heading for the room Haru guessed the aunt was. They reached a door and Lucy opened it, before pushing Haru inside. She nearly fell but managed to stay on her feet.

"Meow."

Haru felt something rubbing against her leg. She looked down a saw a white cat. She then looked around and noticed the room was full of cats. But that wasn't was attracted her attention. Sitting on a comfy-looking chair was someone she knew, a black cat on her laps, softly stroking it. Haru remained shocked by their identity.

"... Kisaki… sensei?"

Kisaki was staring at her with an enigmatic smile on her lips, the cat purring on her laps. By her side was someone who looked rather androgynous, dressed as a butler, Haru remembered seeing them at Hogwarts High during Abigail's class, they were the muggle she brought as an example.

"Oh, hi there, Haru-chan," Kisaki said with a soft yet warm voice. "Fancy meeting you here. How are you?"

Haru couldn't find the right words, she remained speechless, confused about Kisaki's presence here. But judging by her attitude, this place must be her house. Yet, Lucy claimed that it was hers. Haru didn't understand how it could be possible for them to live together.

"Kisaki-sama!" Lucy exclaimed excitedly as she joined the teacher. "I brought you Haru-chan just like you asked me, are you proud of me?"

Lucy's attitude had completely changed. She looked like an excited child proud of herself, waiting for her parent's approval. Kisaki smiled softly to her before she gently patted her head.

"You did well, Lucy-chan," Kisaki praised her.

Haru could swear that Lucy was purring right now, slightly blushing. Haru had no idea what was happening. Last time she saw those two together, they were violently fighting and Lucy even burned Kisaki's arm. And now they were acting so close as if they always been friends.

"What… what happened? Lucy-san… tried to kill you… she hurt you… and you said she went missing…" Haru asked.

"Oh? Well… I lied," Kisaki unapologetically said with a smirk. "After Lucy-chan injured me, I successfully knock her out and quickly brought her to my manor before coming back to the forest. I pretended that she was missing so I could… take my time to tame her properly. You see, Lucy-chan was a really naughty girl before, and I didn't appreciate that she burned my arm. I had to correct her and teach her how to behave properly. I think I did a fairly good job, she's a good girl now. Don't you think so, Lucy-chan?"

"Yes… you did. Thank you… for teaching me… how to be a good girl. I was a bad girl, I deserved it," Lucy said mechanically with empty eyes.

Haru was really worried about what happened between them. It sounded highly suspicious.

"What about… Kagami-san… didn't you love Kagami-san?" Haru suddenly asked.

Lucy's eyes looked alive again when she heard the name of her cousin.

"Onee-chan… I do love her. But… I don't deserve her. I have to stay… with Kisaki-sama."

"Enough with the brainwashing stuff oba-san, why did you want Haru-san here?" Midori suddenly interrupted.

"Wait… oba-san? She's your aunt!?" Haru exclaimed. "That's why you're here?"

"Ah, I forgot to tell you. Midori-chan is my niece, the daughter of my sister Kougou. After she got injured by Takechi-san, I let her stay here so she could recover in peace," Kisaki explained.

"But… you killed her mother…," Haru began to say.

"She deserved it. My mother… abandoned me. I want nothing to do with her. My green hair… comes from her… so I dyed them blue… just like oba-san, the one who had been the best mother to me," Midori said as she softly stroked some of her blue locks.

Haru remembered that Kisaki said that she had other girls than Hana living with her, looked like she was talking about Midori and Lucy.

"Why… did you ask Lucy-san to bring me here? You could… just have asked me," Haru said.

"I'm afraid that in those conditions, you would have unfortunately not accepted to come here," Kisaki replied.

"What… what do you mean? What conditions?"

Kisaki remained quiet for a moment, still petting the cats on her laps.

"I have to go back to the Blue Akuma's lair. But I can't come back with empty hands. I have been gone for a while, Aoyasha is expecting me to come back with something worth it. And what would be a better gift that the girl who once defeated her?"

It took a few seconds for Haru to realize with terror what Kisaki meant.

"You mean… you want to give me to Aoyasha!?" Haru exclaimed.

"That's the plan, yes."

"But… she'll kill me! I thought you were a double agent, that you were on our side!"

"About that… it was all a lie," Kisaki revealed. "I have always been faithful to the Blue Akuma, to Aoyasha. My mission had always been to keep an eye on you and eliminate you if you were a threat… but I think my master would gladly prefer to kill you with her own hands."

Haru didn't want to believe what was happening. She trusted Kisaki, she thought she was an ally, but turned out that she was actually loyal to the Blue Akuma and the very person she wanted to defeat. It hurt, she felt betrayed, yet her scar didn't hurt.

"Why… are you doing that? Why are you being so… cruel… I don't understand!" Haru exclaimed. "Midori-san, Lucy-san, please, help me!"

Lucy simply grinned with sadistic joy, while Midori looked away. Delicately, Kisaki removed the cat from her laps and put it on the floor and stood up, slowly walking towards Haru until she reached her, grabbing her chin and looking at her right in the eyes with a soft yet cold smile.

"Because I like doing that. I sincerely enjoy hurting others and deceiving them, it's in my nature. And I enjoy the dark art, I don't like that it's illegal, the Blue Akuma are fighting to make it legal. Helping them is one stone two birds for me. I wish I could have killed you myself, slowly and gently, but I suppose the reward for your capture will worth this sacrifice. I suppose I'll have to satisfy myself with seeing you getting killed by Aoyasha."

Haru felt tears falling from her eyes. Kisaki was just… so cruel, and even evil. It hurt Haru to see how mean someone she had faith in actually was, she didn't want to believe it. But she had to accept it, she couldn't deny it. Kisaki finally revealed her true face, the one of a true demon. A blue demon.

Kisaki gently wiped her tears away, before leaving a soft kiss on Haru's cheek.

"Don't worry, she'll probably kill you quickly, she's a really impatient woman after all," Kisaki said with fake compassion.

Suddenly, the door opened, and Haru turned back to see who it was.

"What… what is happening here!?" Hana exclaimed, confused, before she looked at Haru and then gaze at Kisaki. "Mom… did you kidnap a teenager again?"

"Well, technically, Haru-chan is an adult," Kisaki said before she seemed to realize it wasn't the right answer. "Wait, Hana-chan, I can explain… it's not what you think!"

"Hana-san, please help me, they will kill me!" Haru exclaimed.

Hana immediately took out her wand like she wanted to intervene, but Midori was faster.

"Expelliarmus!" Midori cast.

Hana ended up disarmed and Midori rushed towards her, to pin her against the floor.

"Let me go! Mom, tell her to let me go!" Hana protested.

"I'm sorry, Hana-chan, but I can't let you get in my way. Midori-chan, keep an eye on my daughter. Lucy, you come with me," Kisaki said before she turned towards the butler. "Shade, you do as I told you, carry on with the plan."

"Yes, oba-san," Midori said.

"Yes, Kisaki-sama!" Lucy exclaimed.

"At your wish, Kisaki," Shade replied.

Shade disapparated, while Midori forced Hana to stood up and brought her outside the room. Lucy got by Kisaki's side and, with Haru, they all disapparated from the manor.

* * *

The three of them apparate in front of a small cabin that looked like an outdoor toilet, in what appeared to be the middle of a forest.

"What… what are we doing here?" Lucy asked. "Needed to go to the WC?"

"Knock four times and opened the door," Kisaki ordered.

Lucy didn't protest and proceed to knock four times at the door, before pushing it to open it. Haru was astonishing to discover a long corridor behind it. The inside was way bigger than the outside.

"We can go in," Kisaki said as she softly pushed Haru inside.

They all entered and start walking through the corridor. Haru's legs felt weak and they were shivering, they didn't want to move forward but Kisaki was forcing her to walk. Haru knew what was awaiting her. They will meet Aoyasha and she'll most certainly kill her. Death was right at the end of this corridor, and there was nothing she could do to prevent it. Unless…

"Please, Kisaki-sensei… it's not too late to stop. I know that deep down, you're a good person. You're not evil, you don't want to hurt others. Please, don't bring me there. Let me go now, it isn't too late," Haru pleaded.

Kisaki didn't stop walking and remained emotionless.

"You are… wrong. Deep down, I'm a bad person. It's in my nature to be evil and hurt others, no matter how hard I do to fight against it. This is just… who I am," Kisaki replied.

Despite her cold expression, Haru was convinced that she could see sadness in her old teacher's eyes.

"No… everyone can change if they truly want to! Nobody is born evil, we always have the choice! Please, make the right one!"

"I'm sorry, but… it's too late for me. I have to do this. This is for the sake… of what I'm fighting for."

"Please-"

"Enough!" Kisaki suddenly shouted. "Continue talking and I'll kill you myself here and right now!"

Haru immediately stopped talking. Kisaki really seemed disturbed instead of angry, but Haru didn't want to risk upsetting her. They continued to walk in silence until they finally reached the door. Lucy opened it and they all entered. The room was lightened by multiple candles, and a single individual was inside, facing the wall. They were wearing a long dark blue robe with a hood, and they immediately turned back when the trio entered.

"Hiari, knock before coming inside next time," the hooded individual said with a cold and almost inhuman voice.

"Sorry for my rudeness, but I brought you a gift, master," Kisaki said as she humbly bowed, Lucy doing the same.

The hooded person's gaze immediately locked on Haru. Slowly, they removed their hood, revealing their identity, much to Haru's fright.

"Finally, we meet again, Ichinose Haru."

Even if she had Tokaku's body, her face looked completely different. Aoyasha's expression almost looked inhuman, not even Tokaku could have such a cold and emotionless face. Her eyes were devoided of any warm and sympathy, they were dark and almost empty. Her hairstyle was different, her hair was comb back.

Aoyasha took a few steps and arrived in front of Haru, who was shivering in fear, expecting the worst. Tokaku's grandmother looked at her with an annoyed curiosity, before she grabbed her jaw and forced the eye contact.

"It's time to finish what we have started," Aoyasha began coldly with some grudge in her voice as she pulled out her wand. "Which is, your utter and total annihilation."

* * *

 **Things aren't looking good for Haru. Is she going to die? Find out next week!**


	60. Chapter 60

Her wand under Haru's chin, Aoyasha forced her to raise her head and gaze in her eyes with such a cold an almost inhumane stare, devoid of emotion or any warmth. It may be Tokaku's eyes, Haru couldn't recognize them. They weren't the eyes of the girl she loved, they were the eyes of the woman who killed her family.

"For a strange reason, you seemed immune to the Death Curse," Aoyasha began with her deep and cold voice. "Protected by something I thought was useless… love. Your mother loved you and died for you, and this sacrifice… protected you from my curse. Well, it doesn't matter now, since there's no one here to love and die for you!"

This time, Haru could see anger and resentment in Aoyasha's eyes, as well as a furious excitement, as if she was exalted at the idea of finally killing her. But she also looked hesitating, like she wasn't sure how to kill her. She wanted to kill Haru for so long that she wasn't even sure of how she should do it.

"I could just kill you with a simple wand movement, and it will be all over," Aoyasha said. "But where would be the fun? You caused me so much trouble, you were such a nuisance, I never hated someone as much as I hated you. You don't deserve a quick death, and everyone needs to see that I defeat you, that I'm stronger than you."

"Please… Tokaku… come back to your senses! I know you're in there, you can fight her! Don't let your grandmother control you like that and take control of your own body!" Haru pleaded. "Tokaku… I love-"

"Enough!" Aoyasha brutally interrupted. "You… you corrupted my granddaughter with your sinful and disgusting love! There's no way I would let you have my Tokaku, she was supposed to marry someone who will allow her to continue our family, not… a girl, and on top of that a half-blood. But good thing that her body is mine now, I can do what I want with it, and I intend to revive the Azuma clan with my own blood!"

"No… leave Tokaku alone!"

"She's mine now, this body is mine, she wasn't worthy of carrying our precious blood, so it's my duty to claim what belongs to me and make it better."

"Tokaku… is not a thing! She's a human, a person, and I love her!"

"Shut up! You presumptuous brat! I know what I'll do to you now. I'll tear your limbs one by one, slowly, while keeping you alive. Little by little I'll hack you into pieces, and I'll make you all of your pathetic friends see your demise, and then, I'll give them the same fate!"

Haru's scar was achy, it was extremely painful, so much that she bent over and grabbed her chest. Aoyasha chuckles with cruelty, she didn't know why Haru was in pain, but she was enjoying it anyway.

"Now, it's time to wait for your little friends and I can finally kill you…"

Haru noticed that Kisaki had pulled her wand and was aiming at someone, at… Aoyasha.

"Avada Kadevra" Kisaki shouted

"Avada Kadevra," Aoyasha said as she immediately turned back.

The two death curse hit each other and they both ricochet. Haru threw herself on the ground to avoid it, while Aoyasha and Kisaki managed to dodge it, both still holding their wands.

"Ichinose-san, leave! I'll take care of her!" Kisaki said.

Haru was really confused by this sudden turnaround.

"No… don't kill her!" Haru pleaded.

"... fine… I won't… now go!" Kisaki insisted.

Haru was still hesitating, but Lucy suddenly grabbed her arm and led her out of the room, leaving Aoyasha and Kisaki's fight.

* * *

Lucy was running in the corridor, dragging Haru with her. Haru was confused about what happened. Wasn't Kisaki actually an enemy? Then why was she protecting her now… was she actually an ally all along? So many questions in her head and she was with someone who could answer them.

Haru suddenly stopped moving, forcing Lucy to stop. She turned back and glared at Haru with surprise, but also impatience.

"Haru-chan, we have to go, Kisaki-sama is fighting Aoyasha for your sake-"

"I know! But I want to know… is Kisaki-sensei really my ally? I thought… you were faithful to the Blue Akuma."

"Oh, that… that was just an act. Kisaki-sama had always been a double agent, she always worked for the Aurors. Her mission had always been to stop Aoyasha by any means possible, even if she mainly accepted the job to fight against the Eight Legs and kill her sister. Well now that it's done, it's not like she had forgotten about her initial mission. She's a woman of her words, when she promises something, she always does it."

"But… Kisaki-sensei claimed to be evil… was it a lie?"

"About that… well I guess from her perspective, she wasn't lying. Kisaki-sama has a terrible opinion of herself, she believes herself to be evil and malevolent, she thinks she was born that way for being born with the cursed blood of the Hiari. From what I heard, she was pretty terrible as a child and a teenager, but… she changed. Deep down, she has a heart of gold… well, more like a heart of silver, but you get me. She's a good person who is unfortunately tempted by darkness. Light and dark at the same time, but the light seem stronger to me. Just like silver," Lucy explained.

Haru felt some sympathy for Kisaki. So she was really an ally, she just accepted the role of the villain to deceive Aoyasha and defeat her. But despite her good intentions, she had a terrible opinion of herself. Haru hoped that one day, Kisaki will finally view herself as good, but for that, she needed to survive her fight with Aoyasha.

"Now, we have to go if we don't want Kisaki-sama effort to go to waste, we should go away from here," Lucy said. "Oh, here's your wand by the way."

Haru nodded, grabbed her wand and they both started to run, heading for the door they came from, but when they opened it, they didn't end up in the forest, but in another room with multiple doors.

"What…?" Haru said, confused.

"Shit, I forgot that I had to knock 4 times!" Lucy said.

She tried to go back, but when she opened the door, it was a different corridor. Frustrated, Lucy hit the wall.

"There has to be another way to get out!" Lucy exclaimed. "I have to save you, otherwise, Kisaki-sama will be mad at me!"

"Calm down, there's probably another exit, we just have to find it," Haru said.

"Finally, you're back…"

Haru was startled when she heard another voice. She looked around but saw no one. Suddenly, someone appeared, as if they were covered with an invisibility blanket. Lucy's eyes widen with surprise and shock.

"Onee-chan…"

Kagami Rachel was standing in the room, glaring at her cousin. She then looked at Haru with suspicion in her eyes. Her long purple hair was now tied up in a ponytail and she was wearing a scarf.

"Ichinose-san… what are you doing in the Blue Akuma's lair with my cousin," Kagami asked.

"It's… it's a long story… but for now, you have to trust me. You cousin is on our side," Haru said.

Kagami let out a bitter laugh.

"On our side? She murdered Sato-san and make me took the blame, because of her I was sent to Azkaban for months! Even if I have been proven innocent, people still look at me like I was a killer. She ruined my life… I thought you understood me, Ichinose-san, but here you are, plotting with her. Have you helped her hiding, Ichinose-san? Did you help her kill Sato-san? Were you her accomplice all along?" Kagami asked with controlled anger.

"No! I have nothing to do with Sato-kun's death and until now I didn't even know where Lucy-san was! Please Kagami-san, you have to believe me!" Haru pleaded.

"Onee-chan… how did you find us?" Lucy asked.

"Some people saw you at the shelter, I knew you were back. I tried once again a blood localization spell and this time it works, I found you in the forest and followed you inside. I was surprised to see you with Silvers-sensei and Ichinose-san, at the Blue Akuma's lair. So this is where you were hiding, you were allied with those terrorists. I shouldn't be surprised, you always been… rotten."

"Please onee-chan, it's not what you're thinking! I'm not with the Blue Akuma! And about Sato-san… I'm sorry. I never thought you would be accused, I never wanted you to be sent to Azbakan! I just wanted him dead. That guy… was not good for you. It would have made you weak. You have to be strong, and you can't be if you're in love. Love would have made you weak. Onee-chan… I just want you to stay the way you are. I love you that way!"

"Who do you think you are, deciding what's good for me? You always been… so obsessed with me. It's unhealthy, it's… creepy. We're cousins! There will never be anything between us other than being family, and after what you have done, I don't want to be part of the same family anymore."

Lucy looked deeply hurt by what her cousin said. Haru was afraid that she might start to cry. But instead, she clenched her fist and grinned with dark intents.

"Well then, looks like I'll have to tame you, onee-chan ~"

"I'll make you pay for your crime and for ruining my life!"

The two cousins pulled out their wands and aimed at each other, while Haru tried to intervene.

"Please, don't fight! You're cousins!" Haru begged.

"Sorry Haru-chan, but looks like we have some family business to take care of. You can leave without me, I'll join you once I have punished my dear cousin," Lucy said.

"But-"

"Leave! Don't let Kisaki-sama's effort be in vain!" Lucy shouted.

Haru reluctantly accepted and rushed towards one of the doors and opened it, before disappearing in another corridor, hoping that everything will turn out right between the two cousins, the last thing she saw was fire and lightning hitting each other.

* * *

Haru was running for a while in the corridor, but it didn't seem to have an end, it was so long. But Haru didn't lose hope, she was determined to find an exit and escape this place.

She then started to think about her scar and was Aoyasha said. Each time she was with Tokaku, she always felt that warm feeling in her chest, right where her scar was. But when she was with people who wanted to harm her, her scar hurt and even made her nauseous. Aoyasha said that her mother's love protected her from the Death Curse, so perhaps… her scar was actually containing some of her mother's love. It was reacting to love, this is why she always felt a warm feeling in her chest when she was with Tokaku. But it was also reacting to ill intents and hatred against her, the opposite of love, in other to warn her and protect her. Part of her mother was inside her, showing her when others love her, but warning her when people wanted to hurt her. Even dead, her mother was still protecting her, she was in Haru's heart to watch over her daughter.

It explained why, despite Kisaki's apparent betrayal, Haru never felt a painful feeling on her chest. Because Kisaki never genuinely wanted to hurt her. Haru smiled to herself, glad to have the proof her old teacher was actually a good person.

Haru suddenly remembered the Butterfly Patronus she kept seeing in her dreams. Her scar had the shape of a butterfly, could it be related? She felt like there was a deeper meaning behind the shape of her scar and the Patronus, but she couldn't say what.

" _It's not the time to think about that, I have to find an exit!_ "

Haru finally reached the end of the corridor and ended up in front of a dark and metallic door. There was a big lock on it. Whatever was behind that door, Aoyasha probably didn't want people to go inside. Maybe it was an exit. Haru raised her wand and aimed at the lock.

"Alohomora!" Haru shouted.

The lock fell and Haru opened the door and, with apprehension, she walked inside.

The room was dark, only lit by the light coming from the corridor and some strange spikes that seemed made of light. The more Haru looked and her eyes got used to the dark, she was that those spikes were holding someone against the wall. And this person had… eight limbs…

When she recognized the person Haru opened the door wide open to flood the room with light and confirm her suspicion.

"Hanabusa-san!?"

Sumireko was pinned against the wall by light spikes piercing her dark limbs. Her expression looked like she was in pain. She weakly opened her eight eyes and glared at Haru with soft hostility.

"You… what are you doing- It does not matter. Take a look at my pitiful self, enjoy the sight of my miserable state, and laugh about my pain…"

"I already told you that I would never take pleasure in seeing someone hurt, especially not a friend!"

"Again with the friend's thing… whatever, just leave me alone…"

"No, I can't! Hanabusa-san, what are you doing here, how did you end up… like that?"

Sumireko looked away and looked down in shame.

"After I escape from the shelter, I… got ambushed by Blue Akuma's members. I could have easily defeated them all, but… with my injuries I was… er… weaker. So they captured me and locked me here. I do not know what they want from me… maybe steal my powers."

Sumireko let out a weak cry of pain. Those spikes made of light must be so painful. Haru couldn't bear to see her old classmate like that. She tried to grab one of the spike but as soon as she touched it, it burned her, she had to recoil. They were too hot.

"Do not bother, they are as hot as fire," Sumireko said.

But Haru didn't want to give up. She removed her robe and wrapped it around one of the spikes and pulled out as strong as she could, and managed to remove one spike from one of Sumireko's arms.

"Only 7 to go," Haru said without losing hope.

"What… what are you doing? I do not need your pity!" Sumireko protested.

"It's not pity, I'm just helping you! What's wrong with helping someone in need?"

Sumireko didn't reply anything to that and Haru wrapped her now damaged robe around another spike and removed it, and another one, until there was only one left. Her robe was almost entirely burned now, but she didn't give up. She wrapped what was left of the robe and pulled again. But as she was pulling on the spike, the robe completely burned and Haru was directly touching the burning spike. Yet, she didn't let go of it.

"Urghhh…!"

"Ichinose-san, that's enough, why do you wish so much to save me?"

"Because… I care about you… because you're… suffering… because you're my friend!"

Using her last remaining strength and despite the pain, Haru successfully succeeded in removing the last spike from Sumireko's arm. Haru collapsed to the floor, and so did Sumireko.

Haru was in severe pain. She weakly looked at her arms, they both had rather serious burns on it. But she didn't care. At least she managed to free Sumireko.

Haru weakly got back on her feet and offered a hand to Sumireko, who hesitantly accepted it and rose up too.

"We have to get out now and find an exit-"

Haru felt a sudden pain in her chest. Without warning, Sumireko suddenly grabbed her neck and started strangling her.

"Ha… Hanabusa…. san… please… stop… we have to help… each other… to escape…"

Sumireko looked like she was hesitating before she finally let go of Haru. She fell on the floor again before she hardly rose up, rubbing her irritated throat. Sumireko glanced at her burns and looked troubled.

"You could have left me, you injured yourself for my sake, while I tried to kill you countless time. Why are you so obstinate?" Sumireko asked her, confused.

"Because… you matter to me, and I would never let anyone suffer, I'll always do my best to help people!" Haru declared.

Sumireko seemed genuinely confused by Haru's kindness and selflessness.

"Anyway, we have to get out of here," Haru insisted.

"Oh, I think I remember by where I come from, I should be able to find an exit," Sumireko said.

"Great! Then let's go!"

Haru and Sumireko left the room, while Haru found it difficult to focus due to the burning pain in both her arms. But she regretted nothing, she was glad she succeeded to save Sumireko, and hoped deep down that the two of them can finally become true friends.

* * *

Haru and Sumireko arrived in front of a wooden door. Haru was about to grab the handle to open it but Sumireko stopped her.

"From what I have seen, there is some sort of code to have access to outside. When they brought me here I saw them turn the handle four times before opening," Sumireko said.

Haru nodded and grabbed the handle, turning it without opening the door, released it, and did it three more times, before finally opening the door, nervous.

Haru sighed in relief when she saw the forest outside. She didn't lose time and went outside, followed by Sumireko. They then closed the door behind them and walked away from the cabin.

"We should get some help, the Aurors, to infiltrate the lair and arrest the Blue Akuma and Aoyasha," Haru said.

"Then I suppose this is where our paths diverge, Ichinose-san," Sumireko replied.

"Huh? But why? Why don't go stay with me?"

"Should I remind you that I was the Eight Legs leader? I'm searched by the Aurors for my crimes…"

"We could tell them that you were kidnapped by them and forced to transform-"

"No, I am tired to lie. When it will be time, I will face justice for my crimes. But I am not ready yet. I have things I want to accomplish first."

Haru noticed that there were still holes in Sumireko's limbs. She didn't know how those worked, but she guessed that it will probably take a while before healing. She wondered what Sumireko wanted to accomplish and wished that it wasn't to kill her. She wondered if she should ask, but Sumireko didn't seem open to talking about it.

"There you are, Haru-chan."

Haru got startled and turned back before she sighed in relief when she saw who it was.

"Oh, Kisaki-sensei, I'm so glad you're okay. What happened… with Aoyasha?" Haru asked.

Kisaki doesn't answer, she was simply smiling in an enigmatic way. Haru noticed something odd with her. Her eyes, usually purple, were more reddish now, and there were black veins on her face. The teacher then grinned and Haru suddenly felt a terrible pain in her chest.

"Kisaki…. sensei?" Haru said, bend over in pain.

Kisaki let out an insane laugh filled with ill intent and insanity, as she pulled her wand and aimed at Haru.

"This is the end, Haru-chan. I'll finally kill you," Kisaki started with a cruel grin. "And I intend to take my sweet time ~"

* * *

 **So Kisaki was good, then bad, then good again, then bad again, then good, and now is bad again. You need to pick a side woman!**

 **Haru and Sumireko finally make peace, but will it last? You'll see next chapter! Seeya next week!**


	61. Chapter 61

The pain in her chest was such that Haru couldn't move anymore. She didn't know what to think anymore. She thought Kisaki was finally an ally and a good person, but it looked like once again, she had been wrong. It didn't make any sense.

Slowly, Kisaki walked towards her, a truly devilish grin on her lips. She faced Haru and looked at her with sadistic lust, softly stroking her cheek and hair, before aiming at her with her wand.

"Crucio," Kisaki said.

Haru entire body was overtaken by excruciating pain and she screamed in agony, dropping her wand, while Kisaki laughed maniacally. Haru was about to collapse but her old teacher grabbed her and hugged her closely, patting her back. The pain stopped for a moment as Kisaki started to kiss Haru's neck, before she suddenly bit her hard. Haru let out a cry of pain as she felt her blood flew, Kisaki chuckled and looked at her, licking her bloody lips with delight.

"Your blood tastes wonderful and your voice is so pretty when you're in pain," Kisaki said.

Kisaki raised her wand again with an expression full of cruelty.

"Cru-"

"Diffindo!" Sumireko shouted.

The spell hit Kisaki's arm that was holding her wand, severing it. The teacher let out a shout of pain as she was heavily bleeding. But her blood wasn't red, it was pitched black.

"Ichinose-san, run!" Sumireko exclaimed.

Despite the pain, Haru managed to recoil and got away from Kisaki, who grabbed her bloody stump. Haru joined Sumireko and noticed she was holding her wand. She gave it back to her and both of them run towards the forest, while Kisaki's black blood escaping from her severed arm started to take a specific shape.

* * *

Haru and Sumireko hid behind a big and large tree. Haru was heavily panting, exhausted to have run for so long at such a high speed. Sweat was dripping from her forehead and she wiped it, still gasping to catch up her breath.

"Silvers-sensei…" Sumireko mumbled.

"What… what happened to her? Kisaki-sensei… is not supposed to be evil, so why now…"

"It looks like… the Hiari Curse."

"Huh? The… Hiari Curse?"

"I read about it in a book. Black veins, dark blood, reddish eyes, it looks like the symptoms. But it doesn't make sense, it's an illness that can only affect the Hiari clan, yet they are extinct for centuries…"

"Kisaki-sensei… is actually a descendant of this clan," Haru revealed.

"Oh… well that does make sense then."

"What is this curse? Why Kisaki-sensei is suddenly affected by it? What does it do?"

"Well, the Hiaris were known to be mentally unstable due to years of inbreeding and use of dark magic, and some of them developed some kind of disorder that made them snap and act like total monsters, and people started to call it the Hiari Curse."

"But why now? Kisaki-sensei was fine minutes ago when she was fighting Aoyasha…"

"Fighting Aoyasha? Well, she is a specialist in the dark art, she could have triggered Silvers-sensei potential to develop the Hiari Curse so suddenly."

"Then… how do we cure it?"

Sumireko's expression became tense as she looked away, which looked ominous.

"There is… no way to cure it. Once the curse starts, it is permanent," Sumireko revealed.

"Then… what can we do… to stop her?"

"At this point, we only have one option. Kill her."

Haru's heart accelerated while tears started to form in her eyes.

"No… no there has to be another way! We can't kill her like that, we have to find a way to save her!" Haru protested.

"We do not have many options… it is either killing her, or locking her up forever. It would be better for her to die now instead of suffering for years of her curse."

"No, I can't accept that, I won't kill Kisaki-sensei!"

"Then I will do it."

"You want… to kill my mom?"

Both Haru and Sumireko turned back and discovered Hana and Midori walking towards them with concern expressions.

"Sumi… what are you doing here?" Hana asked.

"It's… not what you think," Haru mumbled.

"What happened… to my aunt?" Midori asked.

"She… protected me and fought again Aoyasha, but…" Haru started to say.

"Found you ~"

Haru stopped beating for a second when she heard that voice. She turned back and saw Kisaki slowly approaching them, a demonic smile on her face. Her severed arm had been replaced by a black limb that seemed to be made of her blood.

"Oba-san!" Midori exclaimed with relief. "I'm sorry, I told the truth to Hana-san and she insisted to come with me-"

"Crucio," Kisaki said as she aimed at her niece.

Midori uttered a terrible scream of pain as she collapsed to the ground. Kisaki cackles madly while Hana stared at her with incomprehension and shock in her eyes.

"Mom… ?"

Kisaki turned to her daughter, grinning sadiscally as she aimed at her.

"Crucio."

"Protego!" Haru suddenly shouted.

A magic shield appeared in front of Hana, protecting her from her adoptive mother's spell.

"Kisaki-sensei, stop!" Haru pleaded. "You can't do that, they are your family!"

For a moment, Kisaki looked like she was hesitating, before she grinned.

"I want to kill my family ~"

It was pointless, Kisaki was too much sinked into darkness to come back at this point.

"Expelliarmus!" Kisaki shouted.

Haru didn't have the time to block and ended up disarmed, and Kisaki then aimed at Hana, smirking in a ferocious way.

"Avada-"

Splash!

The sound of flesh being cut and liquid spilling was heard. Kisaki froze. A blade made of white light was piercing her chest. Black blood was dripping from the teacher's mouth, slowly turning back to red. Her black arm collapsed and become liquid again as she fell to the ground, heavily bleeding.

"Kisaki-sensei!" Haru shouted with shock.

Near her was her butler, holding a sabre with a blade made of light. Kisaki was coughing blood, before she smiled weakly.

"I gave you that sabre… because I knew this day would come. I see that… you didn't disappoint. Thank you… for stopping me… Shade…" Kisaki said weakly.

Tears started to roll on the butler's cheeks.

"I'm sorry… I couldn't let you kill Hana-san. Not your own daughter… I know you would prefer to die rather than hurt your family," Shade said.

"I do…" Kisaki replied.

Haru rushed towards her old teacher, followed by Sumireko, Hana and Midori, and crouched near her.

"You… you're back to normal!" Haru exclaimed.

"I seem so… Aoyasha cursed me and I lost my mind, falling into the darkness that always tempted me. I'm sorry, Ichinose-san, Midori-chan, for hurting you. Sorry Hana-chan… for trying to kill you."

"It wasn't your fault!" Midori exclaimed. "You were cursed… but you're fine now… right? We'll bring you to a healer and you'll be fine!"

"Unfortunately… the blade is deadly for me. It was made to kill a Hiari once they get overtaken by their curse. It might have cleansed my body from the curse, the light was also a poison to me, I can't survive it…"

Kisaki coughed up even more blood, clearly in pain. But despite that, she found the strength to smile.

"Hana-chan… even if you weren't my blood, you will always be my daughter. Thank you, for allowing me to be a mother like I always dreamed of," Kisaki said.

"Mom…" Hana mumbled with tears in her eyes.

"Midori-chan… I wished I was your mother too, I would have raised you with love and make sure you feel worthy and appreciate," Kisaki told her niece.

"Oba-san… you are the mother I always wished for, you're the one who has been a real mother to me," Midori replied as her voice cracked.

"Shade… my dear Shade… thank you for being by my side and bear with me for so long, I truly love you."

"I… I love you too, Kisaki…" the butler replied tearfully.

After she said those words to her family, Kisaki turned to Haru and Sumireko.

"Ichinose-san… I'm really sorry about everything. I wish I had been a better teacher for you, I hope you can forgive me."

"Don't worry, I forgive you. You were a good teacher Kisaki-sensei!" Haru exclaimed.

Kisaki smiled softly, and she looked at Sumireko.

"Hanabusa-san… it was fun… being your babysitter when you were a kid. You were so cute back then, while now… no offence but you're quite spooky."

"This is… the consequence of my mistakes. I also enjoyed our time together… when I was a kid," Sumireko replied.

Kisaki continued to cough up even more blood, much to everyone's worry.

"It's the end for me… please, survive all of this and be happy, you deserve it. Shade, take care of my daughters, and also Lucy-chan… I was horrible to her. Ichinose-san, save Azuma-san."

"I will protect them all, I swear it on my life!" Shade declared.

"And I'll save Tokaku no matter what!" Haru promised.

Kisaki smiled again and raised an arm, like she was trying to reach the sky, tears rolling from her eyes and blood continued to escape her body. She took one last breath and closed her eyes, her arm falling to the ground and her body becoming inert, still smiling.

She was dead.

Hana burst into tears and Midori immediately hugged her to comfort her, crying too. Tears were still rolling on Shade's cheeks, but they remained calm and simply sobbing quietly. Sumireko remained dignified, but she looked sad nonetheless. Haru couldn't stop her tears from falling, saddened by her old teacher's death.

"We need to… bring her back to her mansion and give her a proper burial," Shade said.

The butler crouched and delicately and with respect took Kisaki's corpse, lifting her in their arms.

"I'm coming with you," Haru said.

"No," Shade replied. "You have to stay here and defeat Aoyasha. Only you can. You can't leave Kisaki's death unpunished."

"But… how?" Haru asked.

"Trust me, wait for a little near the entrance of the lair and you'll receive help," Shade said.

Haru hesitated, before she nodded, trusting Shade.

"I will stay with you," Sumireko proposed.

"Thanks, Hanabusa-san."

"Thank you… for forgiving Kisaki in her last moment, it must have meant a lot to her," Shade declared.

Then suddenly, Shade, Midori and Hana disapparate, bringing with them Kisaki's corpse. Haru continued to sob a little, thinking about her old teacher, and most to her surprise, Sumireko gently pat her shoulder.

"There was nothing we could do… at least she died in peace," Sumireko said.

"Aoyasha… has to pay. We have to defeat her and bring back Tokaku," Haru said with resentment.

"I know… if this butler was right, we should receive help soon. Let's go wait near the cabin."

"Yeah…"

Haru and Sumireko headed back for the cabin, saddened by Kisaki's death, but even more determined to bring to an end Aoyasha's reign.

* * *

"What… what is she doing here!" Isuke exclaimed.

After a moment of waiting, Haru was surprised to see the remaining Class Black members joined them. Isuke was furiously gazing at Sumireko, almost ready to attack her.

"It's okay, she's on our side now," Haru said.

"Meh, not really, but I do want to help you defeat Aoyasha," Sumireko claimed.

"Fuck it! I won't forgive her for what her group did to Haruki!" Isuke shouted as she pulled out her wand.

Banba immediately got herself between Isuke and Sumireko and raised in arms.

"I won't let you hurt Sumireko-san!" Mahiru let out.

"Get out of my way! You're only defending her because she's your girlfriend!" Isuke yelled.

"Not that I want to defend Hanabusa-san, but if she wants to help defeat Aoyasha, then we should let her. We need any help we can get," Suzu commented.

Isuke looked pissed, before she finally sighed with reluctance and lowered her wand.

"Fine, but has soon as we defeat Aoyasha, you can't stop me from giving her what she deserves," Isuke said.

"There no need for that… I forgive her. It wasn't her directly who did this to me," Haruki said.

Isuke looked like she wanted to reply something, but ended up giving up.

"Ichinose, you're injured," Kouko noticed.

The old prefect pulled out her wand and pointed it at Haru.

"Episkey!" she said.

Suddenly, Haru's burns on her arms fainted a little and her bite mark disappeared.

"Thanks," Haru said.

"Who bit you?" Shiena asked.

"It was… Kisaki-sensei…" Haru replied.

"Huh!?" Shiena exclaimed.

"I thought she was our ally," Kouko said.

"She… was. It's complicated, but you don't have to worry about her anymore," Haru said.

"Was… ?" Suzu asked.

Haru felt like she was going to cry again.

"She's dead… because she protected me from Aoyasha."

Everyone went quiet for a moment, by respect for Kisaki. Her old classmate looked sad too by her death, but not as much as her. After all, they weren't as close to her than Haru was.

"We should go now, we need to put our plan to action," Kouko said.

Haruki got closer to Haru and handed her her bag.

"Here, you forgot that at the shelter," Haruki said.

Haru grabbed the bag and opened it, to discover the Orb of Wonder.

"Perfect!" Haru exclaimed. "With this, we can finally defeat Aoyasha and save Tokaku-"

"Hm, I doubt it," said a cold voice.

Haru froze when she recognized that voice. The cabin door suddenly opened and Aoyasha came out, followed by dozen of Blue Akuma members who surrounded the Class Black girls. Their leader was smiling at them in such a smug way, as if she had already won.

"Ichinose, give me the Orb of Wonder now and I promise to spare your friends and only kill you," Aoyasha said. "Refuse and… I'll kill every single one of them in front of your eyes slowly and painfully, before making you meet the same fate."

* * *

 **RIP Kisaki... she's one of my fav ocs so I was sad to kill her off.**

 **Class Black is finally there to defeat Aoyasha, but looks like she was waiting for them. What's going to happen to our girls? You'll see next chapter!**


	62. Chapter 62

The Class Black girls immediately reached and pulled out their wands as the Blue Akuma members surrounding them aimed at them.

"Everyone, back-to-back!" Kouko shouted.

The girls obeyed and formed a circle, all back-to-back, pointing their wands at their enemies, ready to defend themselves. Haru was the only one by herself, facing Aoyasha, clutching to her bag.

"Please, Tokaku…"

"Silence!" Aoyasha thundered furiously. "Don't you dare speak my granddaughter name with your half-blood tongue! Tokaku is a name I chose for her, a name that was supposed to represent her strength and the fear she will cause to her enemies, yet she revealed herself to be unworthy of this name. She's dead to me, nothing more than a body that I shall rightfully use, since she's not worthy of bearing the precious Azuma blood!"

"You're wrong!" Haru shouted. "Tokaku is a wonderful name. Even if you're the one who chose it, I still like her name, I like how it sounds! This body belongs to her, you have no right on it. Release Tokaku from your control!"

"Ha! As if you could give me orders, you brat! This body is mine now! Now, give me the orb, or else, your friends will experience a fate worse than death!"

"Don't give it to her Ichinose, or else we are all doomed!" Kouko exclaimed.

"We can take care of ourselves," Isuke added.

"Crucio!" shouted the Blue Akuma members.

The Class Black girls got hit by the torture spells multiple screams of agony resounded in the forest. Haru immediately turned back to discover her friends wriggling in pain on the ground.

"Please stop!" Haru pleaded.

"Give me the orb and your friends will stop suffering," Aoyasha said.

Haru was hesitating. She couldn't bear to hear her friends screamed in pain, yet, it would be dangerous if Aoyasha came into the possession of the Orb of Wonder.

"Don't… give it to her…" Sumireko managed to say despite the pain.

"Screw it! Give her the fucking orb!" Otoya shouted.

Haru didn't know what to do. She didn't want her friends to suffer any longer, but she knew things would get worse if she gave the orb to Aoyasha.

Unless…

She suddenly realized something. It didn't matter if Aoyasha gets her hand on the Orb of Wonder. What mattered right now was saving her friends, no matter the risks.

"Okay, I'll give it to you," Haru agreed.

"No… don't…" Haruki mumbled.

Haru opened the back and grabbed the Orb of Wonder, before handing it to Aoyasha. The Blue Akuma members stopped their curse and the Azuma matriarch grinned with satisfaction and victory before she snatched it from Haru's hands. She then observed the orb with curiosity, still madly grinning.

"I wish that all those who oppose me die a horrible and slow agonizing death right now!" Aoyasha shouted.

Haru closed her eyes, expecting the worst. But no pain happened, and she was still alive. She turned back and see that her friends were fine too, they were standing up.

"How… why it didn't work!?" Aoyasha shouted angrily.

Haru couldn't help but smirk. So she was right, Aoyasha couldn't use the orb.

"It's Tokaku who won Class Black, not you. You may have her body, but not her soul. You're not her, therefore, the orb is useless between your hands!" Haru revealed.

Aoyasha's expression was twisted by pure anger. She lifted the Orb of Wonder and Haru realized what she was about to do with fright.

"No!" Haru shouted.

But it was too late. Aoyasha threw the orb on the ground in a fit of rage, breaking it in a million little pieces. Not that the Orb of Wonder was destroyed, Haru's plan couldn't work.

"Kill them all!" Aoyasha yelled.

The Blue Akuma members aimed at the Class Black girls, ready to kill them. Suddenly, Haruki uttered a scream of pain, much to everyone's confusion.

"Haruki!?" Isuke exclaimed, worried for her girlfriend.

Hair started to grow everywhere on Haruki's body, she grew taller and her head started to change to resemble the one of an animal. Slowly, she turned into some kind of anthropomorphic red wolf, with sharp teeth and claw, and a feral look in the eyes.

A werewolf.

Haru immediately raised her head and discovered the moon in the sky. A full moon. Haruki suddenly howl, before jumping on a Blue Akuma, tearing them apart savagely, blood, flesh and organs spilling everywhere.

Banba suddenly howled too, wolf ears and a tail growing on her as her canines and nails became sharper. She then grinned madly with wildness in her eyes.

"It's time to have some fun!" Shinya exclaimed.

Shinya jumped on a Blue Akuma and started to claw and bite them everywhere, while Haruki was mauling another one. The Blue Akuma and Class Black started to cast spells at each other, and despite their lesser numbers, the girls were dominating the fight.

"Disgusting monsters, I'm not even surprised that you are friends with werewolves," Aoyasha said with disgust. "I'll take care of you myself. Sectumsempra!"

"Protego!" Haru shouted, blocking the curse with a magic spell.

Her friends were going to be okay, she trusted them. But as long as Aoyasha is near them, they would be in danger. She needed to get her away from them and fight her on her own. Haru had an idea, and she hoped Aoyasha would fall for it.

"Expelliarmus!" Haru said, hitting Aoyasha's wand.

As soon as she was disarmed, Haru immediately ran away.

"You won't get away from me!" Aoyasha shouted furiously.

She took back her wand and ran after Haru, who was glad that her plan worked, and both of them disappeared in the forest.

* * *

Haru was out of breath and her legs really hurt, running since a while now. She spotted a big rock and decided to hide behind it, really needing a break. She was heavily panting and gasping, her legs shaking. She felt like her heart was about to come out from her chest and sweat was dripping from her forehead.

"Ichinose Haru, no matter how far you run, I'll always catch you! Don't be a coward and face me, and perhaps I'll allow you a quick and painless death!"

Haru sighed. Aoyasha was still after, she couldn't hurt her friends anymore. But now that the Orb of Wonder had been destroyed, how was she supposed to save Tokaku? She couldn't try her plan without, but the chances of succeeding were even lower now. But she couldn't if she remained hidden like that. She had run enough, she was enough far away from her friends, she could fight safely here. Haru took a deep breath and gathered her courage, before coming out from behind the rock.

"I'm here, Aoyasha."

Aoyasha turned back and an awful grin appeared on her lips, an expression that Tokaku would never have.

"Ah, Ichinose Haru. Finally. Now, let's finish what we started, shall we?"

Immediately, Haru raised her wand while Aoyasha aimed at her.

"Crucio!"

"Protego!" Haru cast.

The magic shield protested her from the torture spell and quickly, Haru cast another spell.

"Stupify!"

Aoyasha dodged the red lightning bolt, raising her wand again.

"Diffindo!"

Haru moved to avoid the spell, and a tree behind her ended up cut in half.

"Expelliarmus!" Haru shouted.

"Sectumsempra!"

Haru's spell hit Aoyasha who was sent flying against a tree, while her curse hit Haru's arm. She let go of our wand and let out a cry of pain as her arm ended up with awful mutilations that bleed heavily. Haru fell to her knees, gripping her injured arm in an attempt to stop the bleeding. Aoyasha stood up, wand in hand, walking towards Haru before aiming at her.

"This is the end, Ichinose Haru. You had been nothing more than a nuisance to me. Now, die! Avada-"

"Oh no ya won't!"

Aoyasha was suddenly grabbed from behind, forced to drop her wand while her arms were restrained. Haru raised her head and discovered who her saviour was.

"Shinya-san!?" Haru exclaimed.

"Quick Ichinose, do as we planned!" Shinya exclaimed.

Haru raised up with a lot of difficulties, her arm causing her a lot of pain. She then got closer to Aoyasha, who was trying to break free, in vain. Shinya was stronger than her.

"Tokaku… I'll save you."

"Tokaku is gone! I broke her spirit, she has no willpower anymore!" Aoyasha shouted.

"It's okay, Tokaku. I forgive you. It wasn't your fault. I love you so much."

"I hate you! I'm going to kill you, just like I killed your brother!"

Haru felt a deep pain in her chest. Aoyasha's hatred and desire to kill was painful to her, but Haru didn't want to give up. She thought about Tokaku, her friends, her brothers, her mother, all the love she had for them and the love they had for her. Haru was suddenly overtaken by the soft and warm feeling of her scar reacting to love, and she knew what she had left to do.

"I'll make you meet an ugly death!" Aoyasha shouted.

The feeling of love in Haru's chest was stronger than any hatred Aoyasha could throw at her. She leaned on her and put a hand on her cheek, got closer to her face and softly, she kissed the lips that belonged to Tokaku. She made sure that this kiss conveyed all her love to Tokaku, a love enough strong to wake her up, to make her understand that she was forgiven.

Haru broke the kiss and Aoyasha let out a groan of pain, closing her eyes as if she was resisting, before opening them in panic, heavily panting.

"... Haru?" she said.

"... Tokaku?"

"Yes… it's me…"

Haru couldn't contain her joy and immediately hugged Tokaku while Shinya released her. Tokaku seemed tense and let out a moan of pain, which made Haru broke the hug immediately, worried.

"Tokaku, what's wrong?"

"She's… she's still there… trying to take over my body again. I can't… resist for long…"

"Remove the ring, quickly!" Haru commanded.

Tokaku immediately tried to grab the cursed ring at her finger, her grandmother's Horcrux, but before she could touch it she body froze, as if someone grabbed her arm.

"I… can't… she's stopping me…" Tokaku said.

Haru grabbed Tokaku's hand and tried to remove the ring herself, but as soon as she touched it she was shocked and sent flying away.

"Haru!" Tokaku exclaimed, worried.

Lying on the ground, Haru hardly stood up. She then noticed an owl passing on top of them, dropping something on the ground. It was the Sorting hat.

"Namatame's… owl," Tokaku mumbled.

"Huh? Chitaru's?" Haru wondered.

Before she could ponder about why Chitaru's owl dropped the Sorting hat, someone else came to join them.

"I heard you needed that for your plan," Sumireko said as she handed the Orb of Wonder to Haru.

"Hanabusa-san! The orb… but it was broken…"

"I used a fixing spell on it," Sumireko explained, before she looked at Haru's injury. "Your arm… I know this curse. It will make you bleed to death."

Haru grabbed the orb while Sumireko picked up Haru's wand on the ground, before pointing it at her arm.

"Vulnera Sanentur," Sumireko said.

Suddenly, Haru's wounds slowly disappeared, leaving superficial marks on her arm. Tokaku shouted in pain as she fell on her knees, grabbing her head.

"I can't resist any longer… She's going to take over soon!" Tokaku yelled.

Haru quickly handed her the Orb of Wonder.

"Here, take it, and make a wish! You still have that wish you gain from winning Class Black," Haru said.

Tokaku grabbed the orb and remained thoughtful for a moment, a pained expression on her face.

"I wish… that I have the strength to resist my grandmother's influence!" Tokaku exclaimed.

Suddenly, all pain left Tokaku's face. She put the orb on the ground and looked at the ring on her finger.

"Be careful," Haru said.

"Don't worry, the ring is protected by a spell that repels any non-Azuma trying to touch it, I'll be fine," Tokaku said as she grabbed the Horcrux, before removing it from her finger.

She then threw the ring on the ground. She was finally freed from Aoyasha. But as long as the ring existed, it would still be a threat.

"We need to destroy it," Sumireko said.

"But how?" Shinya asked.

"The Sorting hat… it said it destroyed a Horcrux in the past!" Haru exclaimed.

Tokaku went to retrieve the hat and examined it, not sure what to do with it, before looking inside.

As she removed her hand from the hat, Tokaku drew with it a majestuous sword, much to her surprise.

"This sword," Haru mumbled.

"It is the Sword of Gryffindor!" Sumireko revealed.

"Ah, one of the way to destroy a Horcrux! But I thought the sword was lost," Haru replied.

"Apparently, only a true Gryffindor can draw the sword out of the hat," Sumireko added.

She now understood how the Sorting hat was used to destroy a Horcrux, it was because it could lead to the sword. And it also proved that the hat was right, Tokaku truly had the heart of a Gryffindor.

Suddenly, a light came out from the Horcrux, forming a silhouette that took the shape of an old woman with an austere expression full of anger and hatred.

"How dare you, you ungrateful child!" the soul of Aoyasha shouted.

"It's over, grandmother. We won. And I won't let you harm anyone else!" Tokaku declared.

"You're unworthy of the Azuma blood, a disgrace just like your aunt!"

"No, she's not! Just like her aunt Tokaku was brave, brave enough to stand up to you and defeat you!" Haru declared.

"Shut up, you puny half-blood!"

Tokaku walked towards the ring and faced the soul of her grandmother, before raising the sword.

"Put back the ring and fulfil your destiny as an Azuma!" Aoyasha ordered.

"I'm the master of my own destiny, I'm not bound to the Azuma family. I'm bound to those I have chosen, I'm bound to Haru!"

"Tokaku, please don't do that!" her grandmother pleaded, for the first time showing fear in her eyes.

"Goodbye, grandmother, may you never return!"

Tokaku suddenly hit the ring with the sword, breaking it, and Aoyasha let out a scream of pain, before fading away. It was over, she was gone, defeated, dead. All thanks to Haru and Tokaku's efforts, as well as the help of their friends.

Tokaku dropped the sword and tears started to roll on her cheeks.

"Haru… I'm so sorry… your brother…"

Haru immediately took Tokaku in her arms and hugged her fondly.

"It's okay, it wasn't your fault. It's Aoyasha who killed him."

"But… I tried to kill you before she fully controlled me."

"You were still under her influence. It doesn't matter anymore, I forgave you. I love you."

Tokaku hugged Haru back in a desperate manner, as if she was craving for that physical contact with her.

"When you kissed me, I could feel all the love you had for me, I heard you… forgiving me. It gave me the strength to come back," Tokaku said.

Haru wasn't sure if her plan would work. Using the love in her scar to wake up Tokaku, who had been broken because of guilt, making her feel forgiven so she would have the willpower to fight back her grandmother. The orb was to give Tokaku her wish, to defeat Aoyasha. Everything went according to the plan, and Haru couldn't be happier.

Probably relieved too, Sumireko and Shinya shared a soft hug, and Haru was grateful to them for saving and helping her. She broke the hug with Tokaku, remembering her other friends.

"What happened with the Blue Akuma?" Haru asked.

"Oh, those guys were pretty weak, they were almost all defeated when we left," Shinya explained.

"They must be worried, we need to go back to them and show them that Tokaku is back and Aoyasha is defeated," Haru said.

Sumireko and Shinya nodded, Sumireko grabbed the orb and Shinya the hat, while Haru took what was left of the ring, Tokaku still holding the sword, and they all head back to where her friends were.

* * *

Haru discovered the body of all the Blue Akuma's members who attacked them, either dead or unconscious on the ground. Her friends were all around the place, exhausted by their fight, and some of them having minor injuries. Haru noticed that Haruki, still in her werewolf form, what chained up on the ground, Isuke holding the chain.

"She was about to attack us, I had to do something," Isuke explained.

They then noticed Tokaku and all took a defensive posture, on their guard.

"It's okay, it's only Tokaku," Haru explained. "We defeated Aoyasha, she's definitely dead now."

Isuke sighed, while Suzu shared a hugged with Kouko, relieved that it was finally over. Otoya tried to hug Shiena too but the brunette refused, but Otoya didn't give up and kissed Shiena instead, who immediately pushed her away, heavily blushing.

"So the plan worked, you were able to use the orb?" Kouko asked.

"Yes, Tokaku made a wish that allowed her to defeat her grandmother, then she used the Sword of Gryffindor to destroy the ring," Haru explained.

"Wait, the Sword of Gryffindor? Where did that come from?" Shiena asked.

"From the Sorting hat, only a true Gryffindor can pull out the sword from it," Sumireko explained.

"The Sorting hat… right, we were supposed to bring it, right? We forgot, we were in such a hurry," Suzu said. "How did you get it?"

"Namatame's owl delivered it to us," Tokaku replied.

"Namatame? But she's…" Kouko started to say, before looking down with a sad expression.

Haru really wondered how it could have happened. It was like a miracle, the last gift from her departed friend. Maybe she sent it from the afterlife? No, it didn't sound plausible… although, if magic was real, perhaps it was possible.

"Wait… Banba-chan is a werewolf too?" Isuke suddenly said.

"Oups, you were not supposed to know that," Sumireko replied.

"It's fine, everyone's here is a friend, they can know," Shinya said. "Half-werewolf, to be precise."

"So it's not only a split-personality," Suzu commented.

Haru felt so relieved. Everything went for the best. She managed to save Tokaku, Aoyasha was defeated and gone, her friends were okay. She then remembered that it wasn't right. Kisaki died, and Kagami and Lucy-

Haru suddenly remembered the Kagami cousins. Were they still fighting in the lair? Should she go get them? Before she could take a decision, the cabin's door suddenly opened.

A girl exited the lair, her short purple hair burned at the edge. She looked around, like she was searching for someone, before she stared at Haru. Haru went to join her, walking away from the group.

"Kagami-san… Lucy-san?" Haru said, uncertain which cousin she was.

"I'm Rachel," Kagami said. "Ichinose-san, where is Ki- Silvers-sensei?"

Haru looked away, with a sad expression on her face.

"She… she's gone," Haru replied.

Kagami looked shocked for a moment, like she couldn't believe what she heard.

"She's… dead?" Kagami asked.

Haru sadly nodded and Kagami looked devastated. It surprised Haru, she never thought Kagami cared that much about Kisaki.

"Where's Lucy-san?" Haru asked.

"She… we were ambushed by Blue Akumas, we managed to defeat most of them but… Lucy got cursed. She didn't survive."

Another death. Haru wished that they could have solved this situation without any casualties, but they were against a group of dark wizards, everyone surviving was too hopeful. Despite her issues with Lucy, Haru was saddened by her death, and despite what happened between them, Kagami seemed sad too. Haru decided to leave Kagami alone and went back to the Class Black girls.

"It's all over now, right?" Isuke asked.

"The prophecy seemed to have been accomplished," Suzu said.

"Huh? What prophecy?" Kouko asked.

"About the successor of the darkest individual of the wizarding world," Haru explained. "The prophecy said that the successor will take their place after defeating death. Tokaku must have been the successor."

"I was?" Tokaku asked, a little bit confused.

"Aoyasha was the darkest individual, and-"

"I stop you right there Ichinose, you're totally wrong," Shiena suddenly interrupted.

"Huh? What do you mean?" Haru asked.

"Aoyasha wasn't the darkest individual," Shiena replied.

"Really? Then who it is?"

"I don't know, but I do know who the successor is."

"Who is it?"

Shiena looked like she was hesitating for a moment, before she sighed and looked at Haru with a serious look.

"It's you, Ichinose."

Haru remained speechless. She was not expecting that at all. Her, the successor? Impossible.

"But, it doesn't make any sense! I… I won't turn into a dark witch!" Haru exclaimed.

"Why do you think I tried to kill you? I tested your blood, it reacted positively to my test. You are without any doubt the successor," Shiena insist.

"Wait… you tried to kill Ichinose-san?" Suzu commented.

A cold sweat dripped from Shiena's forehead as she realized she made a mistake, while everyone stared at her.

"A-Anyway, it doesn't matter anymore!" Shiena replied.

"What kind of test… did you do?" Haru asked.

"Well, I knew that the successor was a descendant of the Bachi clan, so I tested your blood to see if it has any pheromones similar to queen bees… Anyway, the most important is, I was wrong. I thought the successor was going to be evil like their predecessor, but it's not that. The prophecy isn't about them becoming like the darkest individual, it's about them defeating their predecessor!" Shiena revealed.

Haru remained quiet, confused, as well as uncertain. Shiena got closer to her and put a hand on her shoulder, looking at her with a solemn expression.

"It's your destiny, Ichinose," Shiena began. "You have to find the darkest individual, your predecessor, and defeat them."

* * *

 **RIP Lucy too, that fic wasn't good for my ocs.**

 **Aoyasha is finally defeated and gone for real, but it looked like she wasn't the final boss. Who is the darkest individual, Haru's predecessor, that she needs to defeat? You'll find out next chapter! Don't forget to let me know your thought, seeya next week!**


	63. Chapter 63

Haru sighed as she was facing Myojo Academy. This is where destiny led her, where she'll finally accomplish her fate. Her heart was beating fast in apprehension, nervous about the encounter she was about to have, knowing that she'll be putting her life at stake. But she had to do it, not only for the sake of the prophecy but to protect everyone from the evil that had been lurking in the shadow for too long now.

As she started to shiver, Haru felt a hand grabbing hers softly. She turned her head to discover that Tokaku was holding her hand, smiling at her softly.

"It's going to be okay, Haru. I'm here with you, you won't be facing her alone."

Haru felt appeased by Tokaku's presence by her side, her heart calming down a little.

"But still, wouldn't it have been better to bring all Class Black?" Tokaku added.

"This is my fight, I don't want them to get hurt. We will be facing the darkest individual of the wizarding world, and it's my destiny to defeat her. They don't even know that I discovered who it was, and it's better this way. This is a fight I should do alone, I'm tired of people protecting me all the time. I need for once to do it on my own."

"You won't be alone, I'll be with you. I'll let you fight the predecessor alone, but I'll take care of you know who who might be there."

"I know. Thank you, Tokaku. I feel much better to know you are with me."

Still holding hands, the two girls went through Myojo's front door and headed for the elevator. With a shaky hand, Haru pressed the button and the doors opened. She took a deep breath and stepped inside, followed by Tokaku. The doors closed behind them but before they could press any buttons, the elevator suddenly went down at great speed.

"What… what is happening!?" Haru exclaimed, worried and afraid.

Tokaku immediately grabbed Haru before she clung to the ramp, wrapping an arm around her as a protective gesture.

After a moment, the elevator brusquely stopped. Haru nearly fell but Tokaku hold on to her, preventing her from collapsing. They heard the usual 'beep' of the elevator as the door opened. Both girls glanced at each other, unsure was to do. They tried to press the buttons to make it go up, but it didn't work. Looked like they had to be on that specific floor.

Silently, they left the elevator and ventured wherever they were stuck to. Haru looked around and was astonished by the place. It looked like some kind of graveyard but the gravestone all looked like… they were part of some bee hive. Wandering around, Haru noticed that there was name written on the gravestone. She finally reached a wall and remained shocked when she read the names on it.

Ichinose Kazuaki

Ichinose Hinata

Ichinose Natsuo

"Oto-san… oka-chan… onii-chan…" Haru mumbled with teary eyes.

With a deep look of regret in her eyes, Tokaku put a hand on Haru's shoulder, trying to comfort her. Haru wiped her eyes, not wanting to cry. She had to keep smiling for their sake, they wouldn't want to see her sad anyway.

"My condolence for your brother," said a feminine and mature voice.

Haru and Tokaku immediately turned back and discovered a fairly tall woman wearing a suit, with long chestnut hair and purple eyes. She was smiling at them calmly, but it was impossible to tell what she was truly feeling. Haru noticed the yellow bird on her shoulder, the same she saw the first time she met that woman.

"Yuri Meichi," Haru said.

"Oh, you remember my name. I'm flattered, Ichinose Haru. Nice to meet you too, Azuma Tokaku."

Haru met her once, when she explored Myojo Academy and followed that Bee Patronus to Yuri's office. This where she tried to go today, but the elevator brought her here instead. But it looked like it didn't matter, since she found the very person she was looking for.

"Were you looking for me by any chance?" Yuri asked.

Despite her laid-back attitude, Haru felt threatened by Yuri. But she tried to remain calm to not show that she felt intimidated.

"The successor of the darkest individual from the wizarding world of our time is here, and they will take their predecessor's place when they'll have defeat death," Haru said.

There was no changes on Yuri's face, she continued to smile the same way as if it was printed on her face.

"Oh? What's that? A prophecy?" Yuri asked innocently.

"Yes, it's a prophecy. I thought it was about Aoyasha and Tokaku, but I learned that I was wrong."

"Well then, who is it about? Who are that darkest individual and their successor?"

Haru remained quiet for a moment. Yuri was acting all innocently, but it was obvious that she already knew the truth. She had been waiting for Haru, she guided her to this place to meet her, she knew she was coming. And she knew what they will have to do.

"When Aoyasha cast the death curse on me, I survived. I defeated death," Haru said.

"Are you saying that you are the successor?" Yuri asked.

Haru simply nodded while there was a glimpse of interest in Yuri's eyes.

"Well then, who is your predecessor? Who's place are you supposed to take?"

"I know who you are, Yuri-san. I know about the Bachi clan. They used to control the wizarding world from behind the shadow, until their apparent extinction. But they never got extinct, they just stop keeping the Bachi name and hide even more. I'm a descendant of that clan, I know my predecessor is also from that clan. Someone with a position of power, someone who instead of ruling in the light, hide in the dark. Someone like… you."

Yuri's smile suddenly looked much darker and threatening.

"Are you accusing me of being this darkest individual? How do you know I'm part of this clan?" Yuri asked.

"Looking in my house, I found a family tree. It didn't go really far, but I saw that on my mother's side, she's related to the Yuri family. You and my mom were cousins, weren't you?" Haru asked.

Yuri let out a chuckle, her eyes intensity looking at Haru.

"I suppose we were. I won't deny it anymore, I'm indeed a descendant of the Bachi clan too. But that doesn't mean I'm the darkest individual you're looking for."

"I looked at the archives at the Japanese magical libraries," Haru suddenly said. "I look up old newspapers, and I saw a picture of you with… Azuma Aomi, better known as Aoyasha. It was from a small independent newspaper nobody cared about, so barely anyone saw this picture. The article was about a potential friendship between you and Aoyasha, how you might be secretly allied to her. The newspaper was dismantled about that article, and nobody never saw the journalist who wrote it. It's really a miracle that a copy of it still existed, you must have missed that one."

"Are you accusing me of making that journalist disappear?"

"This person was a risk to you, they could have exposed your true nature. You were allied to the Azuma clan during the wizarding war, you gave them the power to start. This whole war was started by you, isn't it? Whoever started this war can't be called anything else than the darkest individual, even darker than Aoyasha herself!"

This time, Yuri was grinning.

"I suppose you are right. But not totally. I did give the tools necessary to the Azumas to start the war, but I wasn't their ally. I didn't participate per se in the war."

This time, Haru felt anger overtaken her and had trouble remaining composed.

"You… this whole war was your fault! So many people died because of you. Why have you done that!?" Haru snapped.

"Well, to be frank, I never planned for it to become such a big war. I only wanted the Azumas to attack Mahoutokoro and take that school down so I could build mine. You see, I never managed to get control over that school, and I wanted to have a hold of magical education. Seems like getting rid of that school and simply have mine was the best option for me."

Haru couldn't believe what she heard. Her parents… died for such a self-centred goal!? She clenched her fist, feeling anger slowly taking more and more control over her. Yuri simply looked amused by her anger.

"Thanks to that I finally have power over the Japanese magical education, even if Hogwarts High close I would still have influence now," Yuri said.

"People died… for that?" Haru said between her teeth, furious.

"As I said, I didn't expect it to go that far. But it doesn't matter, it wouldn't be the first time people dies for the clan, they are all sacrifices. They died for a great cause, to ensure the power of our clan."

It was the straw that broke the camel. Haru pulled out her wand, ready to attack, but suddenly the bird started to fly around and landed on the floor, and after it, under Haru's surprised gaze, changed form. The bird turned into a human, and not any human. Despite the surprise, Haru wasn't shocked. She was expecting that.

"Finally you show yourself, Nio," Haru said bitterly.

Standing in front of Yuri was Nio, grinning at them with despise in her eyes.

"Oh, not even surprised to see me?" Nio said.

"I know the truth about you. You're not a squib, you always been a witch," Haru revealed.

"Well well, that is true indeed. How did you find out?"

"Shiena-chan told me. Apparently you were part of the Witch Hunters and you told her who you were, as well as being a animagi who could turn into a bird. Since I remembered that Yuri-san had a bird, I knew you were working for her. We knew you would be here."

"Ah… and here I was hoping to surprise you by revealing my true identity! How disappointing! You are right, I pretended to be a squib. This way nobody would suspect me to be a dark witch. I cast a confusion spell on the Sorting hat so it would think I was magicless. Do you know which house it wanted to send me? Freaking Hufflepuff! Well, it also hesitated with Slytherin, but still, how insulting," Nio said.

"Trash until the end huh… Now that I know you have magic, I don't have to feel bad for attacking you. Stupify!" Tokaku exclaimed.

"Protego!" Nio cast.

The magic shield blocked Tokaku's spell, despite not using any wand, much to Haru's surprise.

"How… ?" Haru said.

"I see. I had a doubt. She's from the Kuzunoha clan, those who started the Witch Hunters. Instead of wands, they have magical tattoos on them and use them to cast spells," Tokaku explained.

"I always wanted to beat the shit out of you, Azuma! It's finally time for me to make you bite the dust!" Nio declared.

"Nio-san, I'll let you deal with her. I'm counting on you," Yuri said as she turned back and started walking away.

"I won't let you get away!" Haru shouted as she went after Yuri.

"As if I will let you do that!" Nio exclaimed. "Supi-"

"Expelliarmus!" Tokaku cast.

Nio was hit by the spell and was sent flying, hitting a gravestone.

"I'll take care of or, go take care of Yuri!" Tokaku said.

Haru nodded, trusting Tokaku, and ran in the same direction Yuri had gone, determined to defeat her and accomplish the prophecy.

* * *

Haru was running around in the graveyard, trying to follow Yuri's trail. She hoped Tokaku was doing okay against Nio, but she had faith in her. She knew she was strong, she won Class Black, she defeated Aoyasha. There was no way she could lose, Haru could simply not accept the possibility of this outcome.

Haru spotted some movement, someone turning a corner. Immediately she rushed after them and ended up in a dead-end. Yuri was facing the wall, apparently trapped. Haru aimed at her with her wand, her hand shaking with anger.

"Yuri-san… I'll stop you. I won't let you hurt any more people. I'll defeat you once and for all!"

Yuri turned back, armed with her own wand, smiling confidently.

"Oh, but I was only waiting for that since the moment you joined Hogwarts High, Ichinose-san. I was waiting for the moment we would finally fight like we always been fated to."

"Is that… part of your scheme? What are you plotting again?"

"I'm just working for the sake of my clan, our clan. Everything I did was for the clan."

"Like freeing Kisaki-sensei from jail?"

Despite still smiling, Yuri showed surprised in her eyes.

"What do you know about that?"

"Kisaki-sensei was freed by someone really dangerous, with the task to kill her sister. Let me guess, her sister was an enemy of the clan? You didn't want to dirty your hand, you prefer to use people to do the dirty works for you!"

"Kisaki-san was a valuable asset, it's such a shame that she died. But at least she accomplished her purpose, so her death wasn't a big loss."

"How dare you… ! She wasn't a tool! The world doesn't belong to you, everyone isn't your toys! They are people, humans with feelings, with dreams, with families, friends! And you toyed with them with no remorse, you… you're a monster!"

"Maybe I am. Regardless, we aren't here to have chat but fight. So go ahead, show me what you got, my dear successor!"

Haru had never been angrier than she was right now. For once, she actually had the desire to fight. She wanted to defeat Yuri no matter what, put an end to her reign and for once, be the one who saved everyone instead of the one who needed protection. Today, it was her time to be the hero.

"Expelliarmus!" Haru shouted.

"Protego!" Yuri cast. "Come on Ichinose-san, you can do better than that."

"Stupify!"

Yuri simply dodged the red lightning bolt and cast another spell.

"Incendio!"

A jet of fire was heading towards Haru. Quickly, she traced an S with her wand.

"Aguamenti!" Haru shouted.

A jet of water came out from Haru's wand, extinguishing the fire.

"Baubillious!" Haru declared, aiming at Yuri.

A jet of white lightning bolt headed towards the chairwoman, who, with a movement with her wand, created a barrier made of earth that blocked Haru's spell.

"You're starting to get more creative. I like the last spell you used, what was it again. Oh yeah… baubillious!" Yuri exclaimed.

Haru didn't have time to dodge and she got hit. The spell electrocuted her and Haru let out a scream before collapsing to the floor.

Haru remained on the floor, wriggling in pain. Her body was sore due to the shock, she didn't have the strength to move. She could barely hear the footsteps coming closer to her, and when she got back the control of her body, it was too late, Yuri was standing right above her, pointing at her with her wand.

"Well well Ichinose-san, looks like it's already the end. I must admit, I'm a little bit disappointed, I was expecting you to put up a fight. Oh well, as everyone says, the original is always the best-"

"Stupi-" Haru started as she grabbed back her wand.

"Expelliarmus!" Yuri cast.

Haru immediately ended up disarmed and Yuri's grin grew wider.

"Nice try, but it's useless. It's over Ichinose-san. But I'm a considerate person, I'll end this as you are at least standing. Wingardium Leviosa!"

Suddenly, Haru felt like something was grabbing her collar and lifted her from the floor, and she ended up on her feet once again. Yuri pointed her wand at her, a victorious smirk on her lips.

"Any last word?" Yuri asked.

Haru opened her mouth, but no sound came out of it. She was frozen in the face of death, unable to move or find something clever to say, and her scar was hurting.

"Please, don't-"

"Avada Kedavra!" Yuri exclaimed.

Haru was hit by the green lightning bolt and simply collapsed to the floor, inert.

* * *

Haru slowly opened her eyes and was welcomed by total whiteness. It blinded her for a moment and she had to rub her eyes until she got used to it. She then rose up, feeling like her body was much lighter than usual. She looked around. Everything was so white, with no walls, as if she was stuck into the void.

"Haru-chan."

Haru turned back and couldn't believe what she saw- no, who she saw. A woman was standing in front of her, long auburn hair and purple eyes just like hers. She was smiling to her softly with benevolence in her gaze.

"... oka-chan?"

Her mother nodded and Haru couldn't hold her tears as she rushed towards her to take her in her arms, warmly embracing her.

"Oka-chan! I can't believe it! Is that really you? but I thought you were…"

"It's really me, and yes, I did die," Hinata said.

Haru broke the hug, still holding to her mom, confused.

"But… how are you here? Am I… dead?

Her mother softly patted her head and then pointed to Haru's heart.

"You're not dead yet. You are between life and death, this is why I was able to reach you. Part of me has always been in your heart, watching over you."

"So I was right… all this time you were protecting me. Oka-chan, I missed you so much. There isn't a day where I didn't think of you. I wish things would have go… differently. I wish I would have been stronger so you wouldn't have to die for me…"

"Shhh, it's okay. If I had to do it again I would gladly give my life once more for you. I have no regret, and you shouldn't either. And once again, let me save you."

Hinata recoiled a little bit from her daughter and raised a wand that magically appeared in her hands.

"Expecto Patronum," she said softly.

Suddenly, a silvery light came out of her wand, forming a shape that looked like Haru's scar, before it turned into a beautiful butterfly, much to Haru's surprise.

"This Patronus, I saw it in my dream! It was… yours?" Haru said.

"It was, and it will be yours now. A piece of me that will forever be part of you, inside of your heart and soul. Always protecting you from whoever wants to hurt you."

The butterfly Patronus flew towards Haru and went through her chest, right when her scar was. Haru immediately felt overtaken by a soothing warm going through her entire body, and realized this warm feeling was her mother's love. Tears started to roll on Haru's cheek, but she couldn't help but smile. Hinata put a comforting hand on her shoulder and smiled.

"Now go, Haru-chan. You have someone to defeat, people are counting on you. I know you can do it, you're much stronger than you think. And you won't be alone, I'll be fighting with you, I'll give you my strength. So have faith in yourself, you can do it, so don't lose hope!"

Haru couldn't stop her tears and hugged her mother once more, holding her tightly.

"Please don't go, stay with me, I love you!" Haru pleaded.

"Don't worry, I'll always be with you, in your heart. I'll always be by your side."

Suddenly, Hinata's body started to fade away in lights. Haru tried to hold on to her, but it was in vain. The last thing Haru was before her mother vanished was her beautiful smile.

"OKA-CHAN!"

* * *

Haru suddenly opened her eyes. The first thing she noticed was that she wasn't in the white place anymore, then that she was lying on the floor. Slowly she stood up, her body feeling heavy, and looked around. She was back in the strange graveyard and she saw Yuri walking away, back to her. Quickly Haru picked up her wand and aimed at Yuri.

"Stupify!" Haru exclaimed.

Yuri immediately turned back.

"Protego!" she cast.

The magic shield blocked Haru's spell. For the first time, Yuri wasn't smiling. She looked at Haru with shock and confusion, just like she had seen a ghost.

"How… you should be dead! Don't tell me you're…"

Then suddenly, Yuri let out a giggle and grinned in such a chilling way.

"Looks like you are immune to the death curse. This is beyond my expectation, you truly are a survivor. You are worthy of the clan!"

"I don't care about the clan!" Haru shouted.

"The clan is your family, it's part of who you are, you can't reject it!"

"No, it's not my family, you are not my family! My mother, my father, my brothers, they are my family! Tokaku is my family too, as well as all my friends. It's not because we're blood-related that we are family, I choose my own family!"

For a moment, Yuri stopped smiling, looking a little annoyed, before she smirked softly.

"So you deny your heritage… Fine. Then I suppose you're useless too, what a shame. I had so much expectation for you… oh well. Looks like I'll remain the one in charge for a little longer."

Yuri raised her wand and a dark smoke came out of it, forming a somewhat humanoid shape and Haru recognized with fright what it was. A dementor was facing her, this dark creature that feeds on happiness and could devour souls.

"If I can't kill you, then I'll take your soul!" Yuri declared.

The dementor slowly started to get closer to Haru. Immediately, she raised her wand and traced a circle.

"Expecto Patronum!" Haru exclaimed.

A silvery light came out from her wand, at first it looked like it would be the usual bee, but the shape suddenly changed and the wings became bigger. Much to her surprise, her Patronus wasn't a bee anymore, but a butterfly.

The dementor immediately recoiled, repelled by the Patronus, and went away. Yuri looked at the silvery butterfly with surprise.

"How… your Patronus is supposed to be a bee, just like all Queen Bees!" Yuri exclaimed.

"I already told you, I'm not part of your clan! I'm not bound to it, I'm free, and this Patronus is the proof of the love my mother has for me!"

"Love… ? I don't understand, how can love be so... strong. Love is useless, love is a weakness, it's worthless!"

"You're wrong! Love is what protected me, love is the reason why I'm still alive! You can't kill me because of love, you'll lose because you don't have love, I can't lose to a loveless person!"

Yuri genuinely looked confused, before she let out a soft laugh.

"Was I wrong all this time? Ichinose-san, you truly are one of the strongest Queen Bee I encountered. Is it really because of love? If so, then perhaps you really deserve to take my place. Isn't all this prophecy is about, you beating me and taking my place? You'll be a formidable queen, one of the most powerful our clan ever had."

"I always told you I don't want anything to do with the clan! I'll defeat you, but I won't take your place!"

"You can't escape it, it's your fate."

"I'm the master of my own fate!"

"Haru!"

When she heard that voice, Haru turned back and was relieved to see who it was.

"Tokaku! Did you… defeat Nio?"

"Yes, I did. Now, there's only one last thing I need to do."

Suddenly, Tokaku raised her wand and aimed at Haru, much at the latter's confusion.

"... Tokaku?"

Tokaku remained stoic for a moment, before she cracked a smile, a truly maleficent smile, as Haru's scar started to hurt.

"It's the end, Haru-chan. I always wanted to do that since the moment I met you. I always hated you so much, and now I'll finally kill you. Sectumsempra!"

"Protego!" Haru cast.

She successfully blocked the attack, but quickly, Tokaku cast another spell.

"Expelliarmus!"

Haru wasn't enough quick to block and ended up disarmed. Tokaku grin grew wider, showing her sharp teeth. Haru didn't understand what was happening. She remained confused by the blue-haired girl's erratic behaviours, worried that Aoyasha might be back.

"Finally, it's over now. Just die already!" Tokaku exclaimed. "Avada-"

"Stupify!"

Tokaku froze for a moment, then staggered a little, before collapsing to the floor. Haru remained stupefied when she saw who suddenly saved her.

"... Tokaku!?"

A second Tokaku had just appeared. Haru remained cautious, not understanding what was going one.

"Why… why is there two Tokakus!?" Haru exclaimed.

"I'm the real one, this one was an imposter. Look!" the second Tokaku said.

Haru looked at the Tokaku on the floor and slowly, her appearance changed. She became shorter and her hair longer, and they turned blonde. She eventually recognized who it was.

"Nio!"

"One of the Kuzunoha specialties, taking others appearance," Tokaku revealed.

Haru sighed in relief. So it wasn't Tokaku who tried to kill her but Nio. She was really worried that Aoyasha might have been back. The real Tokaku walked towards her and put herself in front of her, gazing at Yuri.

"I won't let you hurt Haru!" Tokaku declared.

"Azuma Tokaku, Ichinose-san's knight in shining armour. Looks like you took care of my knight. But this fight is between me and Ichinose-san, I would appreciate if you step aside and let us finish."

"As if I would listen to you! I'm going to protect Haru, whether you want it or-"

"Expelliarmus!" Yuri cast.

"Prote-"

Tokaku wasn't enough fast and ended up disarmed too. But despite that, she reminded in front of Haru, ready to defend her no matter what. It made Yuri laughed a little, as if she found this sight disgustingly adorable.

"Come on Azuma-san, there's no need for you to die today. Walk away and I promise I'll let you live," Yuri said.

As a response Tokaku opened her arms wide, refusing to move.

"Very well then, you really want to die, don't you. Ask and you shall receive," Yuri taunted. "Show me how 'love' is going to save you this time, Ichinose-san!"

"Please Tokaku, don't! I don't want you to die!" Haru pleaded.

"Avada Kedavra!" Yuri exclaimed.

The green lightning bolt headed for them. Tokaku remained still, ready to accept it. But Haru didn't. She suddenly pushed Tokaku out of the way and was struck by the spell instead.

"Haru, no!" Tokaku shouted.

But much to her surprise, Haru didn't die. The curse rebounded when it touched her and was sent back to Yuri. The chairwoman was hit by the curse and for a moment, her face showed a truly shocked expression, before a soft smile appeared on her lips as she collapsed on the floor.

Haru and Tokaku looked at each other for a moment, confused by what just happened. Slowly they went closer to Yuri, who was lying on the floor, her eyes closed, the same usual smile on her face. Tokaku crouched and touched her neck.

"She's dead," Tokaku said.

Haru didn't know how to feel about that. She did wish to defeat Yuri and stop her from causing any more harm, but she didn't wish her death. She wasn't saddened, but she wished this could have ended in a more peaceful way.

"But how… ?" Tokaku added.

Haru suddenly remembered who she defeated Aoyasha for the first time. She cast the death curse on her yet it rebounded and hit her instead. The same thing happened just now, but why? Earlier Yuri also cast the curse and it didn't do that, so why now… ?

Haru suddenly understood what happened.

"It's love…" Haru started. "Just like with my mother. She sacrificed herself while fully knowing she would die, this ultimate act of love protected me from the curse. You did the same, you were ready to die to protect me. An act of pure and selfless love, the only way to block the death curse."

Tokaku remained a little bit confused, but didn't add anything. She stood up, still glancing at Yuri's corpse as if she could come back at any moment to attack them again, and took back her wand.

"... Yuri… san?"

Haru and Tokaku immediately turned back and discovered Nio awake, crawling on the floor. She seemed too weak to stand up after being hit by Tokaku's spell. Tokaku looked ready to finish her, but Haru stopped her. Nio joined Yuri's corpse and got the strength to sit up and grabbed her into her arms, before tears started to roll on her cheek.

"No, Meichi, you… you can't be dead! I can't believe that, not you… WHY!?" Nio said as she burst into tears.

Despite everything Yuri had done, Haru couldn't help but feel sympathy for Nio. The blonde girl suddenly glared at them, pure hatred in her red eyes.

"You… you killed her! I'll make you pay for that!" Nio shouted.

Tokaku immediately aimed at her with her wand.

"I wouldn't if I were you," Tokaku warned.

Nio furiously started at Tokaku, before looking at Yuri. With a reluctant expression, she did a movement with her hand, and she and her dead master disapparated.

"Shit, she got away!" Tokaku exclaimed.

"It's okay, Yuri-san is gone, Nio won't be much of a threat without her."

"She could come back for revenge!"

"Then we'll defeat her, just like we defeated Aoyasha and Yuri-san."

Tokaku still looked uncertain and worried, so Haru gently took her hands, looking at her straight in the eyes.

"It's going to be okay, as long as we are together, no one can beat us. Together we're unstoppable, together we are invincible. This is the power of our love, together we can change things for the better and fix Yuri-san's mistakes and make the world a better place."

"You… you still love me, even… after everything I have done?"

Haru smiled as she caressed Tokaku's cheek, before getting closer to her.

"Of course I love you, Tokaku."

Haru pressed her lips on Tokaku's and kiss her tenderly, softly embracing her. Tokaku was a little stiff at first, but gradually softened up as Haru continued to kiss her. She wrapped her arms around Haru's waist and kissed her back, softly yet passionately, like she was craving it for months. Tokaku ran a hand in Haru's hair while Haru stroke her back, pressing herself again the girl she loved, feeling this warm and pleasant feeling in her chest.

They shared this kiss for a long time, neither of them wanting this moment to stop. They wanted it to last forever, they desperately needed it. But Haru remembered where she was, and it wasn't the best place to make out. They needed to get out of here and tell their friends that everything was now over. Reluctantly Haru broke the kiss, still holding to Tokaku.

"We need to leave, our friends are waiting for us," Haru said. "They need to know what happened."

"You're right… but after that, perhaps… we could continue what we were doing?" Tokaku said, blushing a little.

Haru smiled as she stroke her girlfriend's arm.

"Of course."

And they left the graveyard, on their way to leave Myojo Academy. Now that the great evil behind everything was gone, peace could finally come back in the wizarding world, and everyone could live happily ever after. That was all Haru wished for.

* * *

 **RIP Yuri, you will be missed.**

 **The final battle is over and finally, Haru actually won a fight! This was the last official chapter, but don't worry, there will be an epilogue that will conclude the story of every character. So see you next week for the epilogue!**


	64. Epilogue

**Hi there! So there it is, the final chapter of Haru Potter! I hope you're going to like it.**

* * *

Haru took a deep breath before she finally knocked at the mansion's door. She waited for a moment until someone finally opened the door, surprised to see her there.

"Oh… Ichinose-san," Hana said.

"Hey… sorry for coming unannounced, I hope I'm not interrupting anything."

"Huh, no, don't worry about that… come in."

Haru stepped inside, looking around. She didn't really have the time to examine the mansion the first time she was here. The decoration was really dark and gothic, yet rather rich without being excessive.

"You wanted to see someone specific?" Hana asked.

"Ah, just everyone, and pay my respect for Kisaki-sensei," Haru replied.

"I see… sounds good to me. Let's go see the master of the house first."

"The master…? I thought it was…"

"My mom had a successor, the new leader of the Silvers family. You should meet them before we go to see Kisaki."

"Okay."

Led by Hana, Haru walked through the corridor, the same she did when Lucy kidnapped her and brought her to Kisaki. They reached the door and Hana opened it, entering first, followed by Haru.

Haru was welcomed by dozen of cats who were purring and meowing, rubbing against her legs and trying to get her attention. Haru couldn't help but crouched and pet a couple ones. The cats purred and some even licked her hand, they were so fluff and fuzzy, Haru found them adorable.

"Ichinose Haru. What brings you here?"

Haru raised her head and discovered Shade, Kisaki's butler, but dressed in an old-fashioned dark suit. They were sitting on Kisaki's chair, petting a cat on their knees.

"Shade… san, is that it?" Haru asked. "Where's the new master of the house?"

"You're looking at them right now," Shade replied. "I was Kisaki's heir, I was always meant to take over the Silvers' family if she died."

"I didn't know… I was expecting Hana-san or Midori-san since they are her daughters."

"Kisaki didn't want them to have this burden, she gave me her name so I could take over and take care of her daughters. Which I intend to do."

Even if she was sad about Kisaki's death, Haru was glad that Shade was there to take care of Hana and Midori. She didn't know much about Shade, but she felt like they were a good person, and they seemed to have loved Kisaki, and the latter trusted them enough to make them their heir.

"Shade-sama, I finished with- oh, I didn't know we had a visitor."

Haru turned back to discover Kagami, with now short hair, with the same usual scarf. Haru found that her presence here was odd, especially how she referred to Shade.

"Shade-sama?" Haru asked.

Kagami suddenly looked uneased.

"I… work for them now," Kagami replied.

Haru suddenly had a doubt but decided to keep it down since it wasn't the moment for that.

"So, Ichinose, is there anything you wanted to tell me?" Shade asked.

"Oh, huh, I… just wanted to pay my respect to Kisaki-sensei," Haru said.

"Hm, very well. We can go see her right now. Follow me."

Shade headed for the door and left, leading the way. Haru followed them, accompanied by Hana and Kagami. On their way they encountered Midori.

"Oh, Ichinose-san, what are you doing here?" Midori asked.

"She's there to see your aunt," Shade replied.

"Oh…" Midori replied sadly. "I'll join you then."

Shade nodded and they all exited the manor, leaving by the back door and ended up in the backyard. They when through a rather luxurious garden until they reached the end, now facing a gravestone where it was written "Kisaki Silvers".

"She had so many names, but we decide to settle for this one since it's the name she chose for herself," Shade explained.

Haru took a few stepped towards the gravestone and put a hand on the top, softly stroking it. She remembered the moment she spent with Kisaki. They weren't particularly close during her first and second year, but they got closer during her third year. Kisaki was the teacher Haru always count on and relied on when she had problems. Even if she pretended to be evil, Haru knew that her old teacher was a good person. She tried to protect her until the very end and always took care of her family.

"You were a good teacher, and a good mother," Haru started to say. "You helped me a lot, you were always there when I needed someone. You risked your life for me so many time, you took risks for everyone's sake, you were honourable until the end. People will remember you for the kind and generous person you were, I'll make sure of it. Aoyasha was defeated, the darkest individual too. We couldn't have done it without your help, so thank you, may you rest in peace."

Haru opened her bag and pull out a white carnation, which she gently put in front of the gravestone before she rose up and recoiled a little bit. A perfect flower for a mother. Haru then joined her hands together, offering a prayer to Kisaki so her soul may find eternal rest.

She then turned back, glad that she was able to pay her respect to her departed teacher. Shade nodded with what appeared to be a grateful look, while Midori wiped a single tear. Hana was looking down with an expression of sorrow, while Kagami looked away.

"I have work to go back to," Shade said. "Kagami, can you walk Ichinose to the door please?"

Kagami nodded and gestured Haru to follower her. They both walked through the corridor, alone, and Haru felt like it was the right time to ask her questions.

"Kagami-san… are you really Kagami Rachel?"

The purple-haired girl suddenly stopped walking.

"Of course I am, why are you asking?"

"Because… Rachel-san was never close to Kisaki-sensei, yet you looked so sad after her death… And now you're working for her heir… that looked more like something Lucy-san would do."

Kagami looked like she was hesitating before she sighed, looking away with a sad expression.

"I guess there's no point in hiding it anymore, just promise that you'll keep that for yourself."

"I promise," Haru said.

"I… I'm not Rachel. I'm actually Lucy."

Even if it was what Haru suspected, she was still surprised by this confirmation.

"Then… what about Rachel-san?" Haru asked.

Lucy's expression became tense.

"She's… she's dead."

Again, Haru was suspecting that, but it still hurt to be faced with the truth.

"Then why… did you pretend to be your cousin?" Haru asked.

"Because… this isn't my body. This is onee-chan's body."

Haru remained confused by what she heard.

"What do you mean?"

"I didn't lie, I was hit by a deathly spell in the Blue Akuma's lair, but before I could die, onee-chan… used a body swap spell and exchange our body."

"She… what? Why?"

"I… I'm not sure. She knew she would die, yet she did it… and saved me. I don't understand, she hated me, I ruined her life! She was a good person while I'm bad, so why… giving me this chance at her expanse? Is it to punish me, to force me to live with her death on my conscience and the weight of my sins? Is that her ultimate revenge against me? This is a curse..."

Tears started to roll from Lucy's eyes while her lips were shivering. Despite all Lucy did, Haru forgave her and felt sympathy towards her. Gently she took her hand, stroking it and looking at her with comfort.

"I knew Rachel-san, she wasn't like that. Deep down, she loved you. She wouldn't have wanted to hurt you, she wouldn't have died simply to get revenge against you. She gave you a chance because deep down she believed in you, she had faith in you. She knew there was good in you and she wanted to give you a chance to redeem yourself, she gave you her life so you can become a better person. This isn't a curse, it's a blessing. Be grateful to your cousin for her sacrifice and honour her, this is what she wished for."

Lucy suddenly broke into tears and Haru immediately hugged her. Haru was sad too, she viewed Rachel as a friend, but she understood why she died. She did it for Lucy's sake, she may have been her cousin, she also acted like a big sister towards her.

Lucy eventually broke the hug and wiped her tears, before she smiled weakly.

"Thank you, Ichinose-san. And sorry… for everything."

"It's okay, I forgive you. I also have faith in you, so please, use the chance Rachel-san gave you to become a better person."

"I will, I promise. I'll honour the body onee-chan gave me."

Haru smiled too, glad to hear that as they headed for the front door. Lucy opened the door and Haru stepped outside, before turning back to face her.

"Goodbye, take care of yourself," Haru said.

"You too, Haru-chan."

Lucy smiled again before she closed the door. Haru walked away from the manor, smiling to herself, satisfied to have been able to say goodbye to Kisaki and to have this conversation with Lucy.

* * *

"Oh hey, isn't it Haru-chan and Azuma-san! Fancy meeting you here."

Haruki was waving at them with a wide smile. Isuke was by her side, holding her hand, looking a bit annoyed. Haru and Tokaku were on a date at the mall, looking for new clothes or other little things to buy for their apartment. Haru walked towards her friends, drawing Tokaku by the arm.

"Haruki-san, Isuke-san! How are you? Been a while we haven't seen each other," Haru exclaimed happily.

"Yeah, last time we saw each other is when we got interrogate about the Blue Akuma's incident. How's life been for you since the war's done?" Haruki asked.

"Well, me and Tokaku found a part-time job in a café and we have our own apartment now," Haru replied. "What about you two?"

"Pretty much the same, I found a job as a blue-collar, I build or fix magical buildings," Haruki answered.

"Wow, that sounds exciting! What about you Isuke-san?" Haru asked.

"Pff, I'm too good to have a mundane job," Isuke said arrogantly.

"So you're a parasite living off Sagae's money?" Tokaku replied.

"Of course not! I'm living off my parents' money~"

"Not really better... " Tokaku said.

"Isuke-sama is looking for a job, but she kept failing job interviews or getting fired due to her attitude," Haruki revealed.

Isuke immediately slapped her girlfriend's shoulder.

"You weren't supposed to say that!" Isuke exclaimed."

"But that's the truth…" Haruki said.

Haru noticed that both Isuke and Haruki were wearing something at their fingers, a ring.

"That's cute, where did you get those?" Haru asked as she pointed out the rings.

"Oh, at the dollar store," Haruki replied.

"Those cheap rings, Haruki bought them, I can't believe I let such a crummy thing around my precious finger," Isuke declared haughtily.

"Then why do you keep it?" Tokaku asked bluntly.

Isuke blushed furiously and looked away, ashamed.

"Because… it's a gift from Haruki," Isuke mumbled.

Haruki smiled when she heard that and put an arm around her girlfriend's shoulders, drawing her closer to her.

"It's almost like you're engaged!" Haru exclaimed happily.

Both of them blushed at this statement.

"Well… we are," Haruki announced.

"Oh, really? When's going to be the wedding?" Haru asked.

"Probably next year. Oh and by the way, you're both invited, as well as all the Class Black girls," Haruki said.

"Huh!? I never agreed to that!" Isuke said.

"I mean, they're our friends, of course we gotta invite them," Haruki defended.

"Don't worry, I don't agree either," Tokaku said.

"Tokaku!" Haru reprimanded.

"Let's not argue about this now, we still have time," Haruki tried to calm the situation.

Isuke and Tokaku glared at each other and their respective girlfriends had to separate them, fearing for a fight.

"A-Anyway, I wish you luck for the future," Haru said. "Seeya another time!"

"Same, good luck with your apartment!" Haruki declared. "Let's keep in touch!"

Both couples went in different directions. Holding Tokaku's hand, Haru was happy to have seen Isuke and Haruki again, and meeting them put an idea in her head.

Getting married to Tokaku would be nice.

* * *

"Thanks for inviting us to come here," Haru said.

"No problem, the more the merrier after all," Suzu replied.

Haru stretched a little in the warm water, enjoying its soothing warmth. Tokaku was by her side, sprawling against the edge of the bath, all relaxed. The three of them were in Suzu's outdoor bath, the golden-eyed girl having invited them to stay for the evening.

"You have a nice house, even your own onsen," Haru said.

"I always wanted to have my own onsen, this house was within our means and had one, so we- well, I jumped on the occasion," Suzu said.

"You always been a weirdo laying in baths all day," Tokaku said.

"Tokaku!" Haru reprimanded.

"I mean, she's not wrong. I always feel comfortable in the water, I must have been a dolphin in my past life," Suzu commented.

"Surprising, considering your Patronus is a cat," Haru said.

"I've been called cat-like a lot, but I'm the type who likes water. Not all felines hate water, look at tigers," Suzu said.

Suddenly, the door opened, revealing a naked Kouko. She froze for a moment when she saw Haru and Tokaku and immediately cover herself with her towel.

"Ichinose, Azuma!? What… what are you doing here?" Kouko asked.

"Oh, I invited them, I hope it's fine with you," Suzu explained.

"Uh… I suppose, yeah. Would have like to be warned before though," Kouko said as she glanced at Suzu.

"Hehe, sorry. But you were working and I didn't want to bother you. Come join us now."

Kouko sighed and walked towards the bath, removing her towel as she went into the water.

"What is your job?" Haru asked.

"I'm an alchemist, studying the property of philosophical stones," Kouko replied.

"Oh, that looks interesting!" Haru exclaimed.

"She's trying to find a way to get rid of the one in my heart," Suzu said. "Don't I have the best girlfriend ever?"

Kouko blushed a little at the compliment while Suzu chuckled.

"And what are you doing, Shutou? Except lazing in the bath all day?" Tokaku asked.

"I'm on vacation, but I'm studying to become a teacher," Suzu replied.

"Oh, you would be a wonderful teacher! You always liked to teach people," Haru said.

"I would like to be the herbology teacher, plants and flowers had always been a passion for me," Suzu added.

Haru looked at Kouko's hair. It was still white, but Haru could see black hair re-growing on top of her head, it was only a matter of time before they became dark again.

"What are you both doing now that the war is over?" Suzu asked.

"Oh, we work in a café," Haru replied. "I wear a lovely maid uniform."

"Ah, interesting. I wish I could see Kouko-chan in a maid uniform~"

"S-Suzu!?" Kouko exclaimed, blushing.

"But, traditional Japanese clothes are what suits Kouko-chan the best."

"Oh, it must!" Haru agreed.

"If you're referring to my flat-chest, just so you know, I don't care about such a thing," Kouko said.

"Well, I meant that because you have beautiful black hair- okay they may be white now but it will be black soon," Suzu said. "But anyway, you're a true Japanese beauty."

Kouko continued to blush, looking away. Haru was glad that those two were together, she was rooting for them. She knew how much Suzu loved Kouko and was relieved to see that the later had accepted and reciprocated her feelings. They looked like a happy couple living together.

Just like her and Tokaku.

* * *

Walking through the corridor a hospital, Haru and Tokaku were heading towards a specific room. They learned good news, but they didn't want to have false hope, they wanted to see them by themselves before rejoicing. They found room 4 and knocked, before entering. Haru remained shocked to see the two people inside.

"You two… you're alive!" Haru exclaimed.

Lying on a bed was Chitaru, with Hitsugi sitting by their side. Haru could barely hold up her tears when she saw her two friends she thought were deceased alive.

"Oh hey, Azuma-san, Ichinose-san," Hitsugi said as she smiled at them.

"But how… I thought you two were dead!" Haru said.

"We nearly did indeed," Hitsugi replied. "After Chitaru-san was poisoned and I was stabbed, I teleport us out of the Eight Legs lair and used a first-aid spell on me and froze Chitaru-san in time to leave time to make an antidote for her. Then I brought us to the nearest hospital and Chitaru-san needs some time to fully recover."

"We wouldn't have survive without Hitsugi's intervention, I would be eternally grateful to her for saving my life," Chitaru said.

Haru wiped her tears away and smiled, so glad that they were both still alive. She had so many regrets regarding their death, to know that they survived was such a joy. She noticed that Tokaku was also on the verge of tears. Haru knew how close she was to Chitaru, those two were practically best friends. Holding a bouquet of flowers, Haru handed it to Hitsugi.

"Here, red and white roses," Haru said. "To wish you a good recovery."

"Aww, that's so nice of you," Hitsugi said as she took the flowers.

She smelt them and put them on the table. Tokaku walked closer to Chitaru, going at her bedside.

"It was you, wasn't it? It was your owl, it brought us the Sorting hat. It's thanks to that if we could defeat my grandmother once and for all," Tokaku said.

"Oh… yeah. I asked Hitsugi to send you the Sorting hat with my owl," Chitaru replied. "I remembered Ichinose saying that it could be useful to defeat Aoyasha."

"You saved us, thank you!" Tokaku said, grateful.

"It's nothing, since I was stuck in bed, I thought I could be useful in another way."

Even if Chitaru and Hitsugi weren't present during the final fight, they still contributed to defeat Aoyasha. All Class Black contributed for their victory and to bring back peace in the wizarding world. Haru was glad that all her friends succeeded together, it proved how strong their friendship was.

"Those the others know you're alive?" Haru asked.

"I sent them a letter too, but you're the first one to arrive," Hitsugi replied.

"What are you going to do once you leave the hospital?" Haru asked.

"Hm, I was thinking to become an Auror," Chitaru replied. "You should try too Azuma, you would be good at it."

"Fighting for justice and to defeat dark wizards suits you better than me," Tokaku replied.

"And what about you, Hitsugi-chan?"

"Maybe become an herbalist? I always been good with plants," Hitsugi replied. "Or a healer."

"Oh, that would suit you so well!"

"We were thinking about living together after Chitaru-san leaves the hospital," Hitsugi added.

"Ah, Tokaku and I are living together now," Haru said.

"Nothing surprising here," Hitsugi said with a smile.

Chitaru suddenly yawned before she laid back in bed.

"Tired?" Tokaku asked.

"Yeah… I was about to take a nap before you arrived," Chitaru admitted.

"Oh… we'll leave you then, get some rest," Haru said.

"Thanks for passing," Chitaru added.

"And for the flowers," Hitsugi said.

"No problem. Hopefully, we can do something soon together," Haru said. "Seeya!"

"Bye," Tokaku said.

"Goodbye!" Hitsugi and Chitaru said together.

Haru and Tokaku left the room, both glad and happy that their two friends were still alive, determined to spend more time with them.

* * *

"Oh, isn't it… ?" Haru started to say.

"Please, let's not go talk to them," Tokaku pleaded.

"But they are our friends!"

"I'm not friend with that psycho!"

"Tokaku come on, let's just go say hi," Haru insisted.

Her girlfriend sighed and Haru grabbed her arm, pulling her with her as she headed for her two friends in the park.

"Hey guys!" Haru exclaimed.

Otoya and Shiena turned back and immediately, Otoya's smile grew wider.

"Haru-chi!" Otoya exclaimed. "... and Azuma-san."

"I'm as excited as you to see you here," Tokaku said.

Otoya's smile seemed darker, before it became bright again as she looked at Haru.

"So, enjoying the nice weather to have a little lovey-dovey walk in the park? Same here," Otoya said.

Haru noticed that Otoya and Shiena were holding hands.

"So I see you're together too," Haru said, a little bit surprised.

Otoya giggled as she drew Shiena closer to her.

"Yes, we're a couple now!" Otoya declared happily.

"Oh!"

Shiena looked like she wanted to break free from Otoya's embrace but remained in her arms. Haru found that strange, but since Shiena didn't contradict Otoya's claim, then they must be together… right?

"Kenmochi, blink twice if you're held against your will," Tokaku said.

"Hey, that's rude!" Otoya replied, a little bit annoyed.

"I'm with Ta- Otoya from my own free will, no need to worry about me," Shiena said.

"Well, I'm happy for you. Glad to see that Otoya-san chose the right path," Haru said.

"Oh, Shiena-chan really helped me see the light, she makes me want to become a better person, right honey?"

Shiena rolled her eyes.

"Yeah, sure, whatever you say," Shiena replied.

Otoya's embrace seemed to become tighter. Even if Haru was glad Otoya chose to redeem herself, she was a little bit worried about Shiena. The brunette didn't seem really comfortable. Otoya eventually released Shiena and the latter sighed.

"Heard the good news about Chitaru-san and Hitsugi-chan?" Haru asked.

"Yes, I paid them a visit the other day. I'm so glad she's- I mean, that they are alive," Shiena said.

Otoya glanced at Shiena with a rather dark look that made the brunette go quiet.

"So… what are you both doing now?" Haru asked.

"Well, I was thinking about becoming a florist," Otoya said happily.

"Oh yeah, you always been good at flower arrangement, it suits you," Haru said. "What about you, Shiena-chan?"

"Ah, um, I'm not sure yet… in art probably, organizing events," Shiena replied.

"Oh, that would suits you too!" Haru explained.

"What about you two?" Otoya asked.

"We just work in a café right now, not sure what we'll do later. But we're living in our own apartment," Haru replied.

"Cool! We have our own place too," Otoya said. "Well, not that I'm not enjoying talking to you, but Shiena-chan and I have plans. Unless you want to join-"

"No thank," Tokaku interrupted. "We have plans to, right Haru?"

"I… I suppose we do," Haru replied.

"Aww, okay then. Well, it was nice seeing you, hopefully, we can chat another time," Otoya said.

"Yeah, seeya another time…"

"Let's go, Haru," Tokaku insisted as she grabbed her girlfriend's hand, walking away.

As they went away from them, Haru thought about how glad she was that Otoya chose to redeem herself, yet she couldn't help but be worried about Shiena. But at the same time, she trusted the brunette. If she chose to be with Otoya, then there must have a good reason. Haru just had to have faith in her.

* * *

"I was not expecting your invitation, Ichinose-san. Thank you," Sumireko said.

"It's nothing, I wanted to know more about you. Thanks for bringing tea," Haru replied.

"Oh, it is nothing, it is the least I could do as your guest."

Sitting at the dining room table in their apartment was Haru and Tokaku, with their two guests. Sumireko had changed her fringe, to cover her forehead and hide her six supplementary eyes. They were drinking tea, Sumireko's personal one, the Hanabusa blend.

"Nice apartment, by the way, look really cozy," Sumireko said.

"Not like your fancy manor," Tokaku replied.

"Tokaku!"

"I am actually planning of moving with Banba-san in our own place," Sumireko replied.

"For now… I'm staying at Sumireko-san's manor," Mahiru added.

"Ah, that would be nice!" Haru exclaimed. "What will you do as a living?"

"Haru, she's loaded rich, she doesn't need to work," Tokaku replied.

"Actually, I do want to become independent and earn my own money," Sumireko said. "But it is a little bit… complicated. I am still under investigation for my involvement with the Eight Legs."

"Oh, right…"

"I should be in jail right now-" Sumireko started.

"I agree," Tokaku interrupted.

"... but, a certain person insisted that I was actually controlled by the Eight Legs," Sumireko finished.

Haru suddenly looked away.

"I wonder who that is," Haru said innocently.

"I wonder too," Sumireko said with a smirk. "Anyway, look like I might get away with that after all. I cannot say it displeases me."

"Me… neither," Mahiru added.

"Inukai was pretty pissed that you weren't arrested," Tokaku said.

"Oh well, how can I say it respectfully… she can go screw herself," Sumireko said with a smile.

Tokaku couldn't help but smirk at that statement.

"She sure can," Tokaku added.

"A-Anyway," Haru suddenly said, "If everything goes well what are you going to do?"

"Hm, I was thinking of maybe opening my own tea house, with Banba-san."

"Oh, that sounds just like you!"

"I always liked to make tea, and these days I'm learning how to cook. Me and Banba-san baked together the other day."

"It was… fun."

"Aww, that sounds adorable. I'm glad you're having fun together."

"If I succeed in opening my own tea house, be assured that you will be among the first ones invited. Ah, and you too, Azuma-san. You and Ichinose-san are like a package deal after all."

"Wherever Haru goes, I'll go with her," Tokaku simply added.

"I wish you luck with your project," Haru said.

"Well thank you, Ichinose-san. I wish you luck too with whatever you plan to do."

Haru took a sip of her tea, appreciating the rich and refined taste, hoping that everything would go for the best for Sumireko and Banba and glad they were still on good terms with them.

* * *

Lying lazily on a lounge chair by the beach, the blond girl was enjoying the sunlight on her skin, wearing a simple yet elegant swimsuit exposing her body, sipping a drink in a coconut. She lifted her glasses and looked at the beach, especially the high schooler in swimsuits, enjoying the sight.

" _Enjoying yourself?"_

She put away her drink when she heard that voice in her head, smirking.

"Oh Nio-san, you're awake."

" _I see that you get yourself comfortable in my body, Yuri-san."_

Yuri looked at the bracelet on her wrist and smirked. She did well to make a Horcrux, it allowed part of her soul to remain on Earth after she was killed by Haru. Nio eventually found the bracelet and wore it, allowing her master's soul to take over her body.

"Smaller than what I'm used to, but quite cozy," Yuri said.

She took back her drink and put back her sunglasses, before taking another sip of her drink carelessly.

" _Not that I want to bother you when you're on vacation, but… what are we going to do with Ichinose?"_

"What we're going to do about her? Nothing in particular."

" _But… she killed you! She deserves to die!"_

"She beat me fair and square, there's no need for revenge."

" _So we're going to let her take over the clan and ruin your legacy!?"_

"I believe in Ichinose-san. She'll grow to be a formidable queen, with the fate of the clan between her hands, I have no worry."

" _She's weak!"_

"No, she is strong. And she's not alone. She has something I don't, something that will allow her to lead the clan like no other queens did in the past."

" _And what's that?"_

"Love."

Yuri could almost see Nio winced in her head.

" _Urgh… I hate her so much. Are you sure you really want to give up being a queen?"_

"I will always be a queen, but I always preferred to be an observer. And without my original body, it's not like I could be the Queen Bee anymore."

Nio's voice became silent for a moment, all Yuri could hear was the sucking noise on her straw, her drink almost empty.

 _"May I… get back control of my body?"_ Nio asked.

"Hm? Oh, sure, I think I'll rest for a while."

Yuri gave back control of her body to Nio, still observing what was happening through the blond girl's eyes. Nio put her sunglasses on her head and rose up.

"You know… you're wrong about something."

" _Huh? Is that so? And about what, Nio-san?"_

"You… do have love. Mine."

Yuri remained silent for a moment while Nio put away the empty coconut, nervous.

" _Oh my, thank you, Nio-san."_

Nio blushed a little after this confession, feeling a little bit embarrassed. She stretched a little, finally back in control of her body. She was glad she found Yuri's Horcrux and that part of her was still alive, and she would gladly give her body to her.

She was still bitter that they won't do anything to Haru, she wished she could kill her, but Yuri's orders were absolute.

She suddenly smiled. At least she could spend the rest of her life the closest way she could from her queen.

* * *

Haru looked through the window of her office. From the highest floor of Myojo Academy, everything looked so small through the window. People looked like ants and houses like those house toys. But it looked like it will be her life now, to see everything from such high ground, to be above everyone. Not that she could complain, she chose this life.

"Haru?"

Haru turned back and see her girlfriend entered her office, wearing a suit, just like her.

"Ah, Tokaku."

"Have you finish to get installed?"

"Yeah, mostly. Thanks for the help."

"No problem, it was my duty to help you out," Tokaku replied as she got closer to Haru. "Hm, your tie is too loose."

Tokaku grabbed Haru's tie and tightened it a little. Her face was so close to hers, Haru couldn't resist the temptation. She got closer and suddenly stole a kiss from Tokaku.

"Haru!?"

"Hehe, sorry, you were just too beautiful~"

Tokaku blushed a little from the compliment and Haru chuckled with amusement.

"A-Anyway, are you sure… about your decision? Taking Yuri Meichi's place as Myojo's chairwoman and becoming the new Queen Bee."

Haru became serious again and looked away, overtaken by doubt.

"I… I don't know. I just thought that maybe this way, I could make the world a better place. I have the power to do so, and… it would fulfill the prophecy."

"So you're doing that for the sake of the prophecy?"

"Not exactly… I chose it for myself. This is my decision, from my own free will. I want to fix Yuri-san's mistakes and do goods, help people. And being the Queen Bee would allow me to."

Haru suddenly pulled out her wand and trace a circle with it.

"Expecto Patronum."

A silvery light came out from her wand, forming a beautiful butterfly. The bug flew around, before resting on Haru's shoulder.

"Even if I chose to become a Queen Bee, my Patronus remained a butterfly," Haru began to say. "I thought it was because it wasn't meant to become a queen, but I realize… this butterfly, it's a monarch. Monarch can also mean king or queen. I'm still meant to be a queen, but not the same as my predecessors. I'm a new type of queen, one that doesn't use others and treat them as tools. One that used to be a powerless and vulnerable caterpillar and had to fight for to get her wings, beautiful wings that people will admire, not blindly obey. I'm not a Queen Bee, I'm a Monarch, and I'll use my strength to make this world a better place for everyone."

Tokaku smiled at this statement and suddenly took Haru in her arms.

"And I'll be by your side, helping you, as your faithful knight," Tokaku said.

"No, Tokaku. You are not my knight. You are my prince, and we'll do this together."

"Then you are my princess, and together we'll rule this world and make it better. As wives."

Suddenly, Tokaku got on one knee and pulled out a little box and opened it. It was containing a ring with a little sapphire on it. Understanding what was happening, Haru started to tear up.

"Haru, would you marry me?"

Haru didn't even take the time to thing.

"Oh Tokaku, yes! Of course I want to marry you!"

Tokaku rose up and suddenly pressed her lips against Haru's, sharing a second kiss together, full of passion and desire as the two fiancées they were now. The evils of this world had been defeated, but they knew it was probably not over, but they will be there to bring back peace every time the world was in danger. Together, they were unstoppable, together, they could do anything.

Together, they will be a happily married couple watching over the world and make it a better place.

* * *

 **And this is the end! Thank you for following this story for more than a year now, it's thanks to you if I had the motivation to finish this story. This is probably my longest fic ever! I hope you enjoyed it and don't hesitate to check my other fics!**


End file.
